Pieces of Us
by Miras-Dragonfly
Summary: This is my epic AER/SEPH story! Will cruel fate force two star-crossed lovers to destroy one another? I'm currently fixing typos and paragraphing.. ^_^ Plz Read & Review
1. Prologue

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the FF7-verse. They're Squaresoft's. (If they're for sale though, somebody tip me in time!!) The lyrics to the song "Amen" belong to Jewel.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the beginning of my epic A/S shipper!! Whoo-hoo!! I think Aeris and Sephiroth are truly meant for each other. I never let that one-killed-the-other business bother my creativity. I also think there's a good chance they've met at Shin-Ra headquarters as children. (OK, it's not exactly an original idea, but it works.) This one actually has a plot ( in case you were wondering), but don't expect quality. English is not my mother tongue, and this the first story I've ever published.. Sorry for any weird language.

* * *

PROLOGUE

You're mothers' child, but night lays you down  
Hair awflame, wild look in your eyes, naked belly to the ground  
A forest fire nibbles at your veins  
Crawls up your arm, runs away with your mind  
and burns dry thoughts like leaves

"What's up Sephy?" Aeris Gainsborough greeted her best friend with a sad shiver in her voice. He was standing at the farmost corner of a balcany, his arms casually thrown over the railing. "Are we going to go to the Library today?" She asked, as the silver haired boy didn't turn his eyes from the horizon.

"Aren't you leaving soon?" Sephiroth asked bluntly. He knew today Aeris and her mother had planned to escape.. Aeris had told him about it a long time ago. She had told him about everything..

"Yes. But how could I just leave without seeing you." Aeris whispered her answer, tilting her head to the right. She felt horribly nervous, and sad as well. A part of her didn't want to leave, despite everything.

"Maybe it would have been easier for everybody, that way.." Sephiroth sighed, throwing back his long silvery hair. He turned around slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure your mother doesn't want you hanging around me at a time like this."

"Why wouldn't she? She knows you're important to me.." Aeris smiled sweetly.

"I am?" Sephiroth blinked, and turned his back at Aeris. He never figured this would be quite this difficult. He'd gone over this conversation in his mind a thousand times, repeated his goodbyes so many times he felt numb. Yet.. In spite of all those hours of careful planning and preparation he didn't feel ready for this. Clenching the cold metal railing with his fingers, Sephiroth hoped this could be postponed with a week, a day-- He just needed a few more hours to brace himself.. But at the same time, he thought, would any amount of time be enough?

"What? Is something wrong?" Aeris' light-hearted voice chirped.

"Nothing." Sephiroth lied, lowering his gaze down to the ground. This was something he simply couldn't discuss, and especially not with her. His pride wouldn't allow him to confess how much he would miss her company and friendship. It was best to keep quiet.. spare Aeris' feelings as well as his own. There was no need to rub in their inevetable break-up.

"You can tell me.. Please." Aeris pleaded, and walked over to Sephiroth, already knowing he wouldn't tell her. He was pigheaded, that way. She stopped next to him, and took in the scenery that spread around them. The cool night breeze lifted dry leaves from below, and they both watched as they soared to the sky.

"The stars are really pretty tonight.." Aeris said, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"You know, it takes light millions of years to travel to the stars from here.." Sephiroth smirked at Aeris. He continued looking at her, as a blinking star caught Aeris' attention on the blackened night sky. When she tilted her head slightly back, the starlight that fell on the delicate contours of her face created the perfect combination of light and shadow on her pale, flawless skin.

"That long?" Aeris' lips curled up to a smile, as she glanced at Sephiroth. He stared back at her silently, just for a second too long perhaps, because she blushed bright red and turned her face away. It was biculiar.. Sephiroth found himself fazing out like that often in her company. He would just stare at her - feeling almost compelled to doing so - and loose all track of thought in her emerald gaze.

"I wonder how long does it take for a wish to reach them?" Aeris looked at Sephiroth quizzically, her eyes expecting him to know the answer.

"I guess that depends on who's wishing.." Sephiroth smiled wistfully, his face still turned to the horizon. It embarrassed him, that someone could get to him like that. Make him behave so.. stupidly. "For you.. maybe not that long." He continued, with a faraway voice. It felt strange.. but not entirely unpleasant.

Aeris bit her lip, wondering what he was thinking so hard. She loved the look of concentration on Sephiroth's face, but on their last night together, Aeris had so much to say. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly, almost ashamed of interrupting Sephiroth's thoughts. "God's always favour the pure of heart.." Sephiroth whispered back, while gazing at the sky. Aeris turned her face towards the stars, smiling at the beautifully eluminated night sky. "In that case, Sephy.." she giggled, her spirits lifted by all the flickering lights above, "I think I'm going to make a wish right now."

A bright shooting star flew over the Shin-Ra building, burning for mere fractions of a second before vanishing into oblivion. "I wish I will meet you again soon." Aeris said, with such maturity in her voice she seemed years older her true age.

"Me too." Sephiroth nodded inexpressively, wondering if her wish would burn out like the shooting star they had just seen.

"Don't be sad." Aeris tried to cheer up her friend. Sephiroth turned his eyes over to Aeris, and looked at her for the longest while. Just like many times before, it was difficult for him to break the contact between their eyes. "I'm not sad - I guess I just.. miss you already." Sephiroth grinned awkwardly, facing Aeris. Saying those words made him feel weak, and he loathed himself for it, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care too much about that right now. Aeris would leave soon. She'd be gone. They might never see each other again.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, you know. It's too hard." Aeris whispered, staring back at Sephiroth, loosing herself within the eery glow of his eyes. She watched in shock, as the older boy suddenly leaned closer to her lips.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris protested weakly, her voice shivering with anticipation.

She whimpered quietly as Sephiroth's nose gently brushed against her flushed cheeks, only moments before he claimed her lips unto a kiss. Aeris held her breath, as she returned her first kiss, overwhelmed by the storm of emotions in mind. As Sephiroth pulled back, and opened his eyes, Aeris was stunned by the intensity of his gaze. There was such a yerning for contact and love, she thought she could see his very soul reaching out through them, pleading for help. Aeris rested her palm to cup the side of Sephiroth's face. She watched as he closed his eyes again, bowing his head down. She nearly gasped at the older boy's beauty, as a few loose strands of silvery hair landed to shadow his delicate features. There was no other word for his appearance than beautiful..

Aeris caressed his cool skin with her thumb, with an irrational fear she was hurting him. Her mind conveyed him as the most fragile, precious thing, that she'd have to handle with care. "Sephiroth.." Aeris sighed as she finally pulled her hand back. She felt miserable, for she knew Hojo would punish him later, for not telling about her mother's escape plans. She also knew there was nothing she could do to relieve his sufferings. A single tear rolled down Aeris' cheek.

"I'll save you.. I promise." Aeris smiled reassuringly.

Sephiroth raised his eyes to meet hers, and they shared a heartbreakingly sad, desperate smile. "I.." He began, just as Ifalna, Aeris' mother, rushed through the balcany door.

"Aeris, honey, we have to go now." Ifalna spoke, a bit breathless, as she ran to her daughter. She seemed relieved to have finally found Aeris. "Come on, now." Ifalna's voice was scared, filled with anxioty, and Sephiroth could sence trouble in the air. Everything had probably not went as planned with Ifalna's escape-plan.. Ever since Professor Gast's death, Ifalna had always appeared nervous and afraid around Sephiroth. Maybe she wasn't sure if she could trust him.. It was as though she was living a nightmare, Sephiroth realized: she could never outrun the monster who was chasing her. Hojo always found her, eventually. Sephiroth shook his head gently, deep in his thoughts. He had much in common with Ifalna..

Something told him it would be different this time though. Everything would change.

"Sephy!" Aeris gave Sephiroth one last desperate look, as if trying to hold on to the boy with her mind. Ifalna pulled her away, practically carrying her towards the stairway. Sephiroth listened to Ifalna's footsteps, as they quickly faded unhearable. With one consentrated thought, Sephiroth blacked out the survaillance cameras nearby, knowing it meant practically nothing as far as the success of Aeris' escape was concearned. Still, maybe such a gesture was his way of saying goodbye.. Not only to his best friend, but to the best era of his life. Alone on the balcany, Sephiroth sat patiently in his place, mentally preparing himself for the punishment to come.

Eyes stare up, but something's in the way  
In the Bibble only angels have wings  
and the rest must wait to be saved  
A dry tongue screams at the sky  
But the wind just breathes words in  
as a strange bird tries to fly

"You foolish boy!" Professor Hojo slapped Sephiroth. He fell to the ground, holding the side of his face where Hojo had hit him.

"Do you really think she liked you? Such a weakling? Hah!" Hojo spat at the boy, who was still lying down next to his feet. For a passing moment, Hojo considered kicking him to relieve his anger. How dared the boy betray his trust, after all that he had done for him!

"Your so called friend only used your insight of this place to escape! Had she really cared for you, do you think she would have left you behind?!" Hojo shouted, with an expression that was a mixture of rage and amusement. 

"You know nothing of her!" Sephiroth's eyes flashed with defiance. Hojo always knew how to hurt him the most.. But this time, he wouldn't allow himself to listen. Sephiroth had to believe his relationship with Aeris had been genuine.. He needed to. If he lost sight of such a bright beacon in this endless darkness, what would become of him?

"You dare oppose me, boy?" Hojo laughed cruelly, as though Sephiroth's protest was nothing but a joke to him. Sephiroth wondered, why he always felt like Hojo knew more than he was letting on. That feeling made it difficult for Sephiroth to block out the mans venomous words. He knew Hojo only wanted to hurt him.. but.. What if he was right?

"You probably believe she'll help you escape too?" Hojo continued, mocking Sephiroth's trust in Aeris. "How old is she, anyway? Eight?" Hojo looked at Sephiroth, quizzically. The boy was clenching his fists in anger, fighting against the rage building up inside of him. What a feeble creature he still was.. so dependant of a little girl..

"Do you think she'll want anything to do with you after a few years? I doubt she'll even remember you!" Hojo smirked spitefully.

Sephiroth bowed his head down. He couldn't be right, he couldn't.. Aeris wasn't the kind of person to lie to him. She was always so sincere and sweet. So completely different than his caretakers. Of course, that was all the more reason for Sephiroth to doubt her. If everyone else treated him so badly.. Why would that one person behave so completely different? ..Unless she wanted something from him. What if she was just using him, like everybody else? Taking him for a fool?

"Not that I can blame her? What's there to remember?" Hojo burst into an insane laughter.

"She promised to help me, and I believe her." Sephiroth said with a calm voice, silencing Hojo's outburst. But the seed of doubt wouldn't let Sephiroth neither forget or deny Hojo's insunuations.

"Shut your mouth!" The black-haired scientist snapped at Sephiroth, kicking him powerfully to the side. Pain was something he was far too used to, and all though the kick sent him rolling on the floor, he didn't make a sound. Feeling a bizarre energy floating within his veins, Sephiroth smirked evilly at Hojo, an expression which would soon become his traidemark.

Pieces of us die everyday, as though our flesh were hell  
Such injustice, as children we are told  
that from God we fell  
Where are my angels? Where's my golden one?  
Where's my hope now that my heroes have gone?  
Some are being beaten, some are being born  
and some can't tell the difference anymore

A guard dressed in a blue SOLDIER-uniform shoved Sephiroth into his cell. He battled to maintain his balance, since he had sworen to never fall down before them again. He just refused to give them the satisfaction. Sephiroth glared at the guard who was closing the heavy metallic door of his room, his Mako-green eyes burning with hatred.

"Ooo, I'm so scared." The guard laughed in a mocking tone, slamming the door shut. Sephiroth listened to the sound echoing of the thick concrete walls of his room. Behind it, the familiar oppressing silence entered the empty space, making every footstep seem like a small earthquake. Sephiroth loved the silence though, because at least when he lied in the dark listening to his breathing, he felt alive. He had a chance to think.. Think about how dead he was usually feeling. Sephiroth sighed heavily, and walked to the small mirror next to his bed.

He glanced at his reflection, loathing his frailty. He quickly wiped away the few tears burning at his eyes, turning his attention away from the mirror. His hair had grown long enough for him to tie it unto a ponytail, but Sephiroth preferred to let it hang loosely. He loved the way the wind pulled his silvery hair back, as though he were worthy of holding onto. These days, that was as close as he got to a loving touch.

The lights went out a moment later, but the brightly glowing full moon lit the room with it's blue shimmer. Sephiroth had always had perfect night vision aswell, thanks to his cat-like eyes that shone in the dark like nightlamps. He paced fast towards the only window in the room, and looked out through the bars. There weren't that many stars out yet, since it wasn't very late, but Sephiroth didn't really care to look at them anymore anyway. It seemed to him they were mocking him, laughing at his pitiful life and his pitiful problems. Maybe they knew that anyone wishing upon them was doing so in vain: the stars didn't really care. People wished for such silly things, probably they were just sick and tired of hearing selfish people wish for more.

Below the brightly eluminated upper plate of Midgar seemed very inviting to Sephiroth, but he knew it was nothing but a facade. Maybe there wasn't a place on this earth he'd ever feel at home. He sat down on the floor in front of the window, folding his legs beneath him. Alone on the concretes unforgiving surface, he felt a strange pain twisting his heart. It was like a string wrapped around his finger, an aching reminder of something he had forgotten. It was as if a piece of him was missing, taken from him. Drawing in a calming breath, Sephiroth wondered would he ever feel whole again. Someday, he decided, all of this confusion would make sence to him. All the pieces would fall into place, he mused, not realizing how horribly right he was.

Amen

* * *

Quite a teaser eh? *smirks* More sappy romance-stuff coming up!! ..Just gimme a while to write it. Anyways, I saw this lil' episode in a dream, it was really realistic.. So weird I have dreams of videogames.. I guess one can expect as much - I was totally addicted to FF7 a few years back. Guess who was my favourite character? *smiles exhilerated* I felt so empty after the ending.. I've always hated it! Uh, sorry for the rambling. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ff7-verse nor these characters. They still belong to Squaresoft. Hmm, I wonder why I'm not that surpriced? Um yeah, the poetry belongs to whoever wrote it. (I love quotes.)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an epic A/S story. I luv the pairing + Sephiroth's been my secret obsession for like since time began. Any OOC behaviour you may notice in this fic is entirely due to the fact that I refuse to accept Sephiroth as the ultimate evil-guy. How could anyone that pretty be that evil.. Just not possible. To make matters worse for all of ya people who expect quality: english is not my native tongue, so if you see any weird language, that'll be me making silly mistakes. Oh yeah, and do expect me to ramble in this manner in the future also.. It's what I live for. ^_^ Thanks to all of you who have or will review me!! I really appreciate it!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

And all my days are trances,  
And all my nightly dreams  
Are where thy grey eye glances,  
And where thy footstep gleams -  
In what ethereal dances,  
By what eternal streams.

- Edgar Allan Poe -

What's taking you so long? Sephiroth gently rubbed his temples as he felt Jenova reach further into his mind. Her impatient voice had been shrieking in Sephiroth's ears for hours now, causing his head to throb in pain. He didn't bother to answer his mother, knowing she was expecting him to. Instead he slid into the stairway of Shin-Ra Headquarters quietly as a shadow. As the metallic door closed behind him, Sephiroth's pasific green eyes scanned the upper platform. The staircase was eerily silent, the only sound being the gentle humming of Shin-Ra's air-conditioning vents. Sephiroth held his weapon of choise, the long-bladed Masamune, tightly in his grasp, searching the silence for any nervous footsteps. After assuring himself he was indeed alone, Sephiroth rested Masamune's blade against his shoulder, and began the ascent towards the upper floors.

Out an old habit Sephiroth moved with his back against the wall, looking further ahead for any enemy resistance. He was too close to Jenova to let it all fall into pieces because of a moments carelessness. Sephiroth! Jenova bawled, with such intensity Sephiroth was forced to stop.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, resting the back of his head against the cold surface of the concrete wall behind him. 

Where on earth are you!? Jenova asked, her voice slightly irritated.

"You know I'm on my way.." Sephiroth answered wearily. He had voiced these same thoughts several times already, and Jenova's apparent lack of trust for him made Sephiroth feel a little offended. "Have a little faith.. for goodness' sake.." Sephiroth said with an evilish grin. His words seemed to soothe Jenova's nerves though, as he soon felt Jenova loosening her grip on his mind. After wiping a few pearls of sweat from his forehead, Sephiroth took another cautious step towards his destination.

It had been a stroke of luck for Sephiroth that the seventh sector of Midgar had collapsed the day he had planned to rescue Jenova. He hadn't spotted any guards outside the building, Sephiroth figured they had been sent off to investigate the collapse or to search for any possible survivors. Still, thinking like the SOLDIER-general he used to be, Sephiroth despised such negligence of security. President Shinra had become unwary on his old days, Sephiroth thought, and to the benefit of his enemies. Without the character flaws President Shinra had, his cocky and overly confident behaviour, such resistance groups as the AVALANCHE would never have been born. Not that Sephiroth really cared, he loathed the President since the man never did his own dirty work. Sephiroth could still remember the smug grin on the Presidents face, when he had discovered yet another way to crush Shin-Ra's enemies. He would send Sephiroth to do the hard work for him, while he sat in his office, being massaged by his secretary. President Shinra never woke up with cold sweat all over his body, hearing the screams of the people he had killed still echoing his ears. No, all the President had to cope with was the statistics that 'the problem' was solved without losing any men.

Even the way Shinra had taken control over the entire world had been cowardly in Sephiroth's opinion, since he had only grown his empire of Mako-energy, slowly overrunning all the local authorities. There was never any major bloodshed, people merely submitted to the circumstances, and payed the huge electricity bills Shin-Ra incorporated kept sending them. With every gil Shinra got, he strengthened his dominance over the entire world.. People probably knew it all back then, but couldn't refuse the comforts Shin-Ra was offering them. Mako was used for heating houses in the winter, for cooking meals, for watching TV and for lighting up streets. All that meant a lot more to the humans than the truth of Shin-Ra's activities. Sephiroth knew the prize the Planet was paying.

He understood that Mako was in fact the lifeblood of the Planet, the spirits of humans, plants, animals.. even his own ancestors. And all those empty years at SOLDIER he had been promoting the destruction of those souls, in order to let more peple have central heating! Sephiroth clenched his fist in anger, as the thought of President Shin-Ra enjoying such decay around him grew unbearable. Shinra had to die. But to Sephiroth, everyone else was just as guilty as the President. If people had any decency, they would've stopped Shinra years ago. Even if they knew, Sephiroth concluded, they wouldn't want to give up anything. The selfish, egoistic bastards humen are.. They had made their bed, Sephiroth smirked evilly, it was time they slept in it. 

Jenova understood how he felt, since she herself had been betrayed by humans. The both of them knew that sometimes, violence was the only language people understood. Sephiroth agreed with his mother, that humans had no place on this earth, since they only damaged it. The cetra were different.. They were superior to the humans, and tried to protect the planet instead of destroying it. They were the only one's who had a right to live. Bitter hatred fueling his being, Sephiroth paced faster up the stairs, towards the summoning voice of Jenova. Any infinite power he might receive along the way was only a bonus. Not that he complained, Sephiroth chuckled. God-status meant everything for someone like him, who had once sworen to become so strong nobody would be able to hurt him again.. 

* * * * *

Aeris Gainsborough opened her eyes slowly, almost as if she was afraid of what she would see first. To her relief, Aeris noticed she was alone in a brightly lit laboratory. She remembered vaigly, how she had been brought here from Sector 7. She remembered the explosion as the plate above collapsed on top of the slums below. It had been too horrible to comprehend, Aeris sighed. All those lives destroyed, just because the President of Shin-Ra Incorporated wanted revenge for AVALANCHE blowing up their reactors. Aeris realized people had also died when the Reactors were exploded.. She had never thought anybody's death could be a good thing, but now, as she was held captive in Shin-Ra's laboratories, Aeris was beginning to see the point in AVALANCHE's struggle to end it all whatever the cost. The slum residents had died just because they had been in the way - as if it wasn't enough for Shinra to let them live their lives in poverty, he also had to kill them like they were not even proper humans.. Aeris shuddered, and discarded President Shin-Ra from her mind. It wasn't healthy to think about such a person too much.

Aeris stood up from the floor, and noticed that she was being held in a tank that had walls of thick glass. As she leaned against the cool, smooth surface of the glass, she wondered if Cloud and the others had made it out of Sector 7 slums before the plate above collapsed. She bit her lip in worry, but her instincts told her everything wold work out. Aeris smiled to herself, as she thought of the blond haired man who had literally appeared out of nowhere and crashed into her life. She did feel attracted to him, Aeris finally admitted, but she couldn't help feeling she was getting in between Cloud and Tifa. Even though Tifa constantly denied there was anything going on between the two, Aeris noticed the nervous glances Cloud and Tifa exchanged all the time. It was so obvious, Aeris sighed, she wondered how come Cloud hadn't already picked up the signals Tifa was sending him. Maybe it was because they had so much history, Aeris pondered, it was possible Cloud considered Tifa to be nothing more than a friend. Maybe there was still a chance for Aeris after all.. But Aeris didn't feel right about stealing Tifa's childhood sweetheart from her. It was one of those unwritten rules of friendship, never get involved with your friends boyfriends. So what, if she couldn't have Cloud.. At least she had friends. Aeris sighed, she hadn't felt as lonely in a long, long while. "Urgh. Stop thinking about this, Aeris." She told herself in a quiet voice, almost as if she was afraid of someone catching her talking to herself.

Aeris began to study the surrounding laboratory with a concentrated expression on her face. The walls were covered by similar tanks as hers, only they were filled with disgusting monsters preserved in yellowish liquid. In the middle of the room there was a metallic examination table. Aeris shivered as she took a long look at the black leather belts resting on top of the table. Something told her this was a very evil place. She could not tell whether it was the Planet talking to her, or just her common sence. Aeris had to close her eyes, as she looked more carefully at the monsters in the tanks. She saw a hint of something.. human in them. Who could turn humans into such twisted beings, Aeris wondered? She concluded such a man would surely be more of a moster than any of his creations.

Aeris sat down on the floor, feeling a bizarre ache clenching her heart. Something about this place seemed familiar to her. Allthough Aeris remembered practically nothing of her childhood, of the times before the tragic death of her biological mother, Aeris doubted she could have ever visited such a creepy place. But why did this place fill her soul with such sadness, that she felt tears burning her eyes? It was such a bizarre feeling, Aeris mused, and it wasn't the first time she had ever felt it. Five years ago, when Zack had dissappeared, Aeris had felt it too - not as strong as now though. What did it mean? Aeris bit her lip in worry. Was Zack still alive? She reached for the white materia pearl, that she had once attached to the pink ribbon holding up her hair.

"Work now, stupid thing." Aeris pouted at the shiny crystal. It held no answers for her, even if it had once belonged to her mother. Aeris wished she could speak with Ifalna, just once more, because she would certainly know if Aeris had ever visited the Shin-Ra building before. "Maybe my mum had worked here.. or my dad?" Aeris tilted her head gently, putting the shiny white orb back into it's place.

* * * * *

Sephiroth's eyes glazed over, as he stared at the long trail of blood on his sword. He had been forced to kill a few unlucky guards, that had crossed his path. Actually, he had been forced to kill some who tried to run away, too. Sephiroth smirked evilly, their lives were not of any significance to him. When Jenova's plan would be fulfilled, they would all die anyway. He would become stronger than anyone could imagine, Sephiroth grinned, wiping the blood from his sword with a white piece of cloth. He dropped the blood-stained cloth into a nearby trash-bin, carelessly jumping over corpses of dead SOLDIER members. Passing the specimen-cells' hallway, Sephiroth gave the narrow passage a quick glance.

Sephiroth! Jenova hissed poisonously. I have very little patience right now. I grant it you understand the position I'm in.. She warned, with a nervous tremor in her voice.

"Yes, mother." Sephiroth muttered.

Sephiroth had to brace himself for Jenova's contacts, that had become so intense each word seemed like a blow to his head. He nearly ran the short distance to the round cell, where Jenova was being held.

Free me now! Jenova's voice said, a bit more calmly now that it seemed nothing would stand in the way of her escape. Even though the creature imprisoned within the cell was barely alive after years of experimentation, her consiousness was anything but weak. Sephiroth could feel her mind pulsating, numbing out every sensation within his body. It was a nice feeling, sometimes it seemed he could just let go of everything.. not remembering or caring.. How he always wanted to be.. Sephiroth blinked, breaking his silent reverie.

He grabbed the metallic handle on the door, turning it until he heard the heavy mechanism klick open. The door slid open with a metallic shriek. "I hope you're grateful." Sephiroth smiled wearily at the pale, purple coloured creature inside, watching nonchalantly as it stretched it's tentacles towards him.

Naturally. Jenova laughed relieved, pulling herself out into the hallway.

Sephiroth watched Jenova drag herself towards the stairs, with an expression of pity and admiration on his face. Jenova's body was bleeding furiously, and Sephiroth realized she would need Mako to heal her injuries. Maybe there was somewhere closeby, where they could go..

"Hello?!" A young girl shouted.

Sephiroth turned his head towards the voice, searching the dimly lit surroundings for enemies. "Is someone out there?" The suffocated voice continued. Sephiroth remembered there was a laboratory nearby, one that Hojo liked to use for breeding specimen. It was likely the voice belonged to Hojo's latest playmate. "Please help me, someone..?" The girls voice broke, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Sephiroth tilted his head towards the voice. He was curious of her, like he was practically being summoned by her voice. Sephiroth had the strangest feeling he had heard her voice somewhere, before.. a lifetime ago. 

Sephiroth walked towards the brightly lit laboratory, finally seeing the girl locked up in one of the glass-tanks. She was a beautiful creature, even though her eyes were puffy and red of tears. He blinked at the sight of her, sitting on the floor of the container. She had chestnut-coloured hair and bright emerald eyes, her frail body was covered by a pink gound and a red leather jacket. She also had a black choker around her neck, and Sephiroth caught himself staring at her in the eyes.

"H-hello." The girl spoke.

"Hello." Sephiroth answered her, a bit stunned himself.

"My name's Aeris Gainsborough.. Who are you..?" The girl asked, wiping her tears with her small hands.

Sephiroth noticed she was blushing a bit, as though she was embarrassed he had found her in such a state. He smiled to himself, it was a reaction far too familiar to him. "I'm Sephiroth."

* * *

This chapter is not my personal favourite, but it's necessary for the plot.. Quite a cliffhanger there in the end, huh? I hope Sephiroth seemed evil enough? I always make the mistake of writing Seph too nice.. I have this theory you see, that he's not exactly insane in the beginning, but Jenova's presence eventually corrupts him. In the beginning of the game he has reasons to support Jenova, later he becomes a mere part of Jenova. (I call this the baby-step-mind-merge theory.) That's why he killed Aeris, he wasn't exactly himself anymore. The Seph Cloud and Tifa (and Aeris..?) knew was already dead at that point, Jenova merely used his body and memories to pursue her own goals. (Urgh. I'm rambling again..) Agree, ne?


	3. Chapter 2.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: That's right, I still don't own the characters nor the FF7-verse. They're still, and (unless I suddenly win a hundred million euro's in the lottery) will always be Squaresofts.

AUTHORS NOTES: This is the second chapter!! Did you like the first one? I should be writing an essay for school right now, but I just couldn't resist!! Writing is the best escape!! I've got all my homework undone, it's midnight and my back hurts like hell.. So it's nice to live here in denial-land!! (I'm trying to ramble less, can you tell?) ^_^ Thanks for past and future reviews, I live for those!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

In secret we met:  
In silence I grieve  
That thy heart could forget,  
Thy spirit deceive.  
If I should meet thee  
After long years,  
How should I greet thee? -  
With silence and tears.

- Lord Byron -

"Did you have to bust in through the front door?" Cloud Strife sighed and shook his spiky haired head.

"I just felt like kickin' some Shin-Ra butt!" Barret Wallace aimed his gun-arm at Cloud. "Got sumthin' to say 'bout that?" Barret asked him, with a threatening sound to his voice.

"What if I have? We wasted a lot of time fighting, and for what?" Cloud began to sound a bit annoyed. He had just about had it with Barret's attitude. He had no sence of priorities, which in Cloud's opinion made him a bad leader for AVALANCHE.

"You're just covering your old Shin-Ra buddies' backs, ain't ya Cloud? Barret kept provoking Cloud.

"And all you can think about is your crusade against Shin-Ra!" Cloud saw the way he was streching Barret's temper, but he just couldn't resist.

"I'll be damned if I don't kick your spiky butt.." Barret shook his gun-arm, his face red from anger.

"STOP IT!" Tifa Lockheart shouted, stepping between the two men. "We've got more important things to think about, like Aeris remember. Now let's go!" Tifa pushed Cloud further away from Barret, who looked like a ticking time-bomb about to explode.

"I just don't trust 'im." Barret muttered under his breath as they continued walking towards the laboratories.

"These elevators seem the be the fastest way up there.. Let's go." Cloud's voice was determined, as his blue eyes studied the building layout.

"Who died and made you the boss.." Barret glared at Cloud.

"You just wait and see.." Cloud answered, as he pressed the elevator button.

"Urgh.." Barret fought not to beat the blonde man senceless, and concentrated his thoughts on saving the woman who had protected his daughter Marlene at her time of need. Aeris was all that mattered right now..

Barret's hatred for Shin-Ra had only increased when he had lost almost his entire team of AVALANCHE members because of Shin-Ra's doing. The President had ordered the Turks to make the plate above sector seven slums collapse, killing so many people.. All Shin-Ra had ever done was fill people's heads with false hopes. Barret himself had seen Shin-Ra bring nothing but death and destruction. His hometown Corel had been destroyed because of Shin-Ra. Most of his neighbours and friends had died.. Barret blamed himself for believing in Shin-Ra's promises of a better life. As he looked at the luxurious furniture in the hallway, he felt like shooting them into bits. How could the President of Shin-Ra Inc. have all this wealth around him while the other half of the world lived in poverty and sheer misery? Never had the people in Corel received a gil from Shin-Ra, even though they had lost everything they had.

Barret thought this building itself was a shrine dedicated to the development of better and more destructive weapons. Weapons and power were, after all, the only things the Shin-Ra people thought about, beside maybe sucking up the lifeblood of the planet, Mako, more efficiently. Mako was indeed the energy that lit up this momument of greed. Not only literally, but also because Mako was the main source od Shin-Ra's wealth. He knew that he had hurt Shin-Ra badly when he had blown up their reactors, but never in his life had he thought the President would be twisted enough to kill hundreds of innocent people just to get AVALANCHE out of his way. Barret was looking forward to exploding this building just like he had blown up Shin-Ra's reactors, knowing with even more certainty that he was fighting a good fight. One day, he swore to himself, he'd get to see Shin-Ra's empire crumble.

"Hey Barret? Are you gonna come in or just stand there looking like a crazy person?" Cloud asked him with an irritating grin plastered on his face, leaning against a wall of an elevator. Barret glared at Cloud before joining him and Tifa in the elevator. He had been disturbed by Cloud's obvious lack of concearn for the Planet from the day he had joined AVALANCHE.. Tifa seemed to trust him, though. And, Barret thought to himself, Cloud was quite the powerhouse to have on AVALANCHE's side. Barret was just not sure, if Cloud truly was on his side.. There always seemed to be something about him, something strange.. Barret could only hope that whatever it was, it would not get all of them killed.

* * * * *

"Sephiroth?" Aeris stood up and moved closer to the glass to see the man better. The first thing Aeris noticed about him was that he was tall, much taller than Aeris herself. He also had long, silvery hair that fell gracefully on his back and shoulders. He was dressed in a long black leather coat and pants, and he had an intimidatingly long, narrow bladed sword as his weapon. The most striking feature about him however, were his pasific-green eyes, that shone with such radiance Aeris couldn't help but stare at him. She had seen SOLDIER members before, even dated one, but this man.. The Mako in his eyes was so intense it made his gaze seem icy and distant, but for some reason Aeris didn't feel frightened as she approached him.

"Could you please help me out of here?" Aeris asked the man cautiously. She senced he was in a hurry somewhere, and the neutral expression on his face told her he might not be interested in helping her at all. 

"Umm.. If I'm able to. I haven't seen one of these in a while." Sephiroth answered, and began to study Aeris' prison of glass.

"Sephiroth.. Have I met you somewhere? Your name, it sounds so familiar." Aeris said, leaning against the wall of her tank. Biting her lip, Aeris sunk deeper into her thoughts. It wasn't just his name, that seemed familiar.. It was everything about him.

"..Maybe. I used to be with SOLDIER." Sephiroth shrugged, without raising his eyes to meet Aeris'.

"Hmm.. thought so." Aeris nodded. Only SOLDIER members had that glow of Mako in their eyes..

Aeris looked at Sephiroth's calm face, feeling puzzled by him. He had delicate features, such that made him appear unusually beautiful for a SOLDIER. He had long and slender fingers, hands that were better suited for music or art than for killing.. Suddenly it hit Aeris. She was talking to the Great Sephiroth. There was no doubt about it. Aeris remembered the way her ex-boyfriend Zack had talked about Sephiroth.. She remembered Sephiroth had been a General at Shin-Ra for many years, fighting in nearly every battle of every war. He had been famous throughout the country, known for his brilliant sence of strategy and and battle skills, as well as his inhuman strength.. However, Aeris had heard Sephiroth had died in an accident a few years back. Why was it, that he was here, right there next to her and very much alive?

"I know! You're the General, right?" Aeris finally voiced her thoughts. Sephiroth gave her a brief glance, and Aeris saw a hint of anger on his face.

"Does it matter?" Sephiroth snorted.

"Guess not." Aeris said with a quiet voice. Well at least now I know what NOT to say, Aeris rolled her eyes.

As soon as Sephiroth finished disconnecting a yellow and a red wire, the door to Aeris' cell slid open with a hiss. "You're free to go." Sephiroth said, turning his back at Aeris.

"H-hey! Wait a minute mister!" Aeris ran after him, stumbling to a few loose wires scattered on the floor. Thanks to Sephiroth's perfect reflexes, he turned to face Aeris just in time for her to bump into him. "Sorry." Aeris blushed furiously, taking a step back. She studied her shoes a long while, until she gathered the courage to meet Sephiroth's intense gaze again.

"What." Sephiroth's voice lacked any emotion, as though the moment of contact between them had not even existed as far as he was concearned. I don't even know this man, Aeris placed her hand on her hip, why do I feel so offended?

"Are you just going to leave me here?" Aeris asked, looking at Sephiroth fearlessly. He just stared at her a while, then turned his back at her again. "Oh, no you don't." Aeris ran in front of Sephiroth.

"I have no reason to help you." Sephiroth said coldly.

"Then why did you!" Aeris stomped her foot in protest. Sephiroth didn't answer her right away.

"I.." He finally began, and tilted his head gently, as though searching his mind for the perfect answer. "I don't know." He finally told Aeris, confusion written all over his face.

* * * * *

"It's this way.. I think." Cloud ran his finger across the building layout. He had never been to the upper floors of the building before, because the access to them was highly restricted, so he had no idea where the laboratories were exactly. He was not going to let Barret know that though.

"That's what ya keep sayin'.." Barret laughed at him annoyed. "We'll get old and wrinkly before we find Aeris.." Barret continued with a deep sigh.

"Shut up, willya? I'm trying to think here!" Cloud finally lost his temper.

"I've had it! All you two do is argue!! Could you even pretend to get along so we can find Aeris and get out of here?" Tifa stomped her foot against the floor. The two men looked at Tifa, baffled by her sudden outburst.

"I think we should head further down this hallway.." Tifa told Cloud, and began to walk in the direction she had mentioned.

"Hey, wait up!" Cloud ran after her.

"Hey Cloud, Tifa.. Do ya hear sumthin'?" Barret asked the two.

"What?" Cloud and Tifa asked in unison.

"Someone's coming.." Barret pointed towards the opposite direction.

"You're delusional.." Cloud muttered, until he too heard the approaching footsteps. "You're right.." Cloud glanced at Barret, and the three of them gathered together to see who was coming towards them.

What they saw was a red lion like creature, that had a black eye-patch over his other amber-coloured eye. It also had a long tail with a bright flame at the end of it. "Who are you..?!" The creature spoke, stopping hastily before bumping into into the stunned AVALANCHE members.

"What are you?" Tifa asked the creature.

"I'm.. I guess you can call me Red XII, that's the name the leading scientist here, Hojo, gave me.." The lion looked behind it, a rather concearned look on it's cat-like face.

"We're with the AVALANCHE, we're trying to rescue a girl called Aeris.. Have you seen her?" Cloud asked Red. 

"Umm.. Did this girl have a pink dress on her?" Red asked.

"Yes, she did! Do you know where she's being held?" Cloud stepped forward.

"I think so.. but we should go now.. I escaped from Hojo, and there are people chasing me coming this way.." Red informed the others, and they quickly began to run forward, being led by Red.

"It's this way?" Tifa asked, a bit out of breath. "Yes.. just follow me." Red answered calmly.

* * * * *

Professor Hojo leaned over the rail, studying two figures arguing below on the lower platform of his laboratory. He recognized the both of them, amused by the reunion of two childhood friends. Neither the Ancient nor Sephiroth seemed to remember those years.. Hojo was not sure whether it was a good or a bad thing. An Ancient might surely be of assistance in Sephiroth's search for the Promised Land.. But this particular one, Aeris, could not be trusted. "Then why did you!" The Ancient yelled, with a scolding tune to her voice. The Ancient claimed not to have any knowledge of the whereabouts of the Promised land.. Maybe she was only unwilling to share her information with Shin-Ra, Hojo thought, correcting his eye-glasses on his nose.

It didn't really matter to him, if President Shinra would never see even a glimpse of the Promised Land, as long as Hojo would get the proper credit of discovering it. He was sick and tired of being referred to as Gast's shadow. Hojo wanted to prove them all wrong.. He was better than Gast, because he was not afraid of science. He embraced it, and all the possibilities it revealed. Hojo raised his tranquillizer-gun, aiming carefully. He only had one try, after all.. Hojo fired the gun, which only let out a suffocated bang. Down below Sephiroth raised his eyes to meet Hojo's just as the dart equipped with heavy sedative's emptied it's contents within his artery. Hojo leered at the expression on Sephiroth's face. The frightful realisation that what was about to happen could not be avoided.. Seeing a man with inhuman strength and skills at such a vulnerable state always made Hojo forget the dead ends in his research.. It was such an overwhelming sensation, Hojo laughed cruelly, it was like being the god of god's.

* * * * *

"Sephiroth..?" Aeris asked, as Sephiroth pulled the tranguillizer-dart from the side of his neck. He stared at the red dart awhile, a look of child-like innocence on his face.

"Are you OK?" Aeris asked, placing her hand on his chest. Sephiroth gasped for air as he fell to his knees, falling to the floor. Whatever medicine the dart had contained, it had been powerful stuff. Aeris watched in horror as Sephiroth closed his eyes, his breathing heavy and troubled.

"H-hey.." Aeris stroked Sephiroth's hair, feeling very uncomfortable with the position she was suddenly in. The silvery strands of his hair felt so silky and smooth between her fingers.. I should leave though, Aeris reasoned. It would be impossible for me to drag an uncounsiouss man with me and escape. There is nothing I can do to help him here anyway, Aeris admitted. It would be wise to leave. Whatever held her in her place, did so against all logic and reason.. She just stared at him, a tender smile on her lips. There was something within Sephiroth's blank glares, a force shining inside of him like a beacon in the night.. Aeris was fascinated by him.

"Aeris!" Cloud gasped with surprice. "What are you.. SEPHIROTH!!" Cloud's voice quickly turned from amazement into sheer anger.

"The General?" Barret looked at the man Aeris sat next to. "What's up with 'im?" Barret turned his eyes to Aeris, who was smiling at AVALANCHE innocently.

"I'm so glad you're all safe!" She chuckled, clasping her hands together.

"No thanks to king vermin.." Barret muttered angrily, glancing at Tifa. She stood silent behind Cloud, her skin as pale as snow. Her eyes were focused on Aeris, and the man lying on the floor. "The General.. He's a good guy then, huh?" Barret asked, walking closer to Aeris.

"No. His 'mission' is different.." Cloud said bitterly. Aeris blinked at Cloud.

"You know each other?" She asked. "That's strange." She continued, biting down on her lip. She kept listening to Sephiroth's calm breathing despite the way Clouds eyes darkened at the sight of him.

"What do ya mean? Who did that to the General?" Barret looked first at Cloud, then at Aeris. "Could one of ya please explain?" Barret asked again, trying to make some sence out of the situation.

"I doubt this is the time nor the place for that.." Red spoke at last, his tail swaying nervously from side to side. 

"What are you..?" Aeris asked, her eyes following the motions of the cat-like creature's tail.

"Never mind about that." Red turned his eyes away from Aeris, as though embarrassed of himself. "What I'm saying is that we should get out of here now rather than later." He told everyone, while Aeris continued to study his odd appearance.

"You're right." Cloud nodded, turning his attention back to Aeris. "Come on, let's go." Cloud told the girl.

"What about Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, with a troubled look on her face. "It doesn't feel right to leave him here, at the mercy of Shin-Ra." She frowned.

"Besides, he helped me.. I'd like to return the favour." Aeris said, smiling radiantly as a thought occurred to her mind. "I know! Let's take him along! Together we'd be able to carry him out of here!" Her voice seemed so hopeful and excited, that for a moment Cloud seemed to forget his anger towards the older man.

"No. He's not to be trusted." Cloud shook his head. "He's crazy.." Tifa continued with a small voice. Aeris pouted at Cloud awhile, until he seemed to give into her demand a little. "Red, since you're with us for the time being, it's up to you.. What do you say?" Cloud sighed, turning his clear blue eyes to the red-furred creature.

"I don't know the things you know.. That's why I have no reason to hate him - and this is a place where not even my worst enemies belong.." Red thought aloud. "So I think it's best we do as Aeris suggested.." He concluded.

"Fine." Cloud gave in, his eyes briefly flashing with hatred and contempt towards the silver haired man.

"Well, ain't this great. A decision." Barret smirked at Cloud, who seemed to have adopted the role of a leader. "This place gives me the creeps.." Barret said to himself, looking at the strange equipment scattered on top of large wooden crates.

"Me too.." Aeris smiled at his remark, following Tifa and Cloud with her eyes. What had she gotten herself into, in fact?

* * *

This is not that great of a chapter in my opinion, mainly because I'm such an impatient brat.. I wanna get to the neat chapters ahead! I hate that tranquillizer-business most, but I realized it was the only way to make Aeris and Sephiroth stay together.. He's so stubborn.. *deep sigh* Anyway.. Try not to let the spelling mistakes bother you & look forward to the fluffy cuteness ahead. I might also add some Cloud/ Tifa scenes, if I feel like it. ^_- Review me please, I'm an addict! (Remember: I can never be praised enough!)


	4. Chapter 3.

Pieces of You 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own the FF7-verse nor the characters yet. I suppose Squaresoft won't just give them to me. Stay tuned for next disclaimer! ^_-

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Third chapter coming up!! Sorry for the weird language again.. Thanks for the reviews! They really make me a happy girl! Since you asked: in the prologue Seph is thirteen and Aeris' eight. (I had a little difficulty in deciding that little detail myself..) This plot's not exactly following the game, I'm not revealing anything else though! Umm.. Enjoy the chapter!! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 3.

"Heartbeat's.. normal." A male voice said loudly, as Sephiroth felt two fingers leave the side of his throat. 

"Professor?" A high pitched woman's voice asked. "I think our specimen is awake." She continued.

Sephiroth could hear someone walking closer. "MY specimen, Scarlet.." Hojo said, from somewhere closeby. Sephiroth tried turning his head, but he didn't have the strength. He felt dizzy and nauseous, and the bright light from the ceiling lamp hurt his eyes.

"Increase the Mako-dosage." Hojo said, to the third person in the room. The stranger, clad in a white laboratory coat, pulled out a syringe filled with brightly glowing liquid. "You see my dear.." Hojo's snickered. "Sephiroth is as much a part of my cells as he is a part of Jenova.." He continued, just as Sephiroth felt a sting in his arm. "He's my son.." Hojo's voice faded into a whisper, as Sephiroth fell back into his troubled sleep.

* * * * *

"So let me get this straight.." Barret folded his arms. "Sephiroth, the man WE BROUGHT to the house my lil' girl is at the moment living in , scorched your homevillage." Barret glanced at Cloud, and the blonde man nodded in confirmation.

"..And killed my mother, Tifa's father, several villagers.." Cloud repeated parts of the story he had just told everyone.

"Oh, ain't this great." Barret sighed. "The man's a psycho.." He snorted, standing up.

"Well, now that I know the whole story, I get why ya were so against helping 'im.." Barret said, staring out through the living-room window of Elmyra Gainsborough's little house. Marlene was out playing, picking up yellow flowers that grew all around. Barret had always assumed flowers couldn't live here in midgar, with such little sunlight and without rainwater.. Aeris must've taken good care of them.

"So, what's next?" Tifa asked Cloud, who was sitting next to her. "I honestly don't know." Cloud shook his head. 

"We can't stay 'ere, that's for sure." Barret said, glancing at Cloud.

"I know." The man replied, "it won't take long for Shin-Ra to find us here. It would be best to go to Kalm, at least for the time being.. We can always come back once things settle down around here." Cloud suggested.

"Hey, ya ain't saying we leave the General here? With my daughter and Aeris' mother?" Barret protested.

"No, of course not. I suppose we better drag him along, until we figure out what to do with him.." Cloud continued.

"We ought to kill him.." Barret muttered under his breath, silencing everyone. "What? It's not like ya haven't thought about it.." Barret's voice was cold.

"That would be murder.. He's defenceless against us." Tifa said quietly.

"I know," Barret admitted, "but it might be too late for us, once he wakes up.." He continued, and glanced at Cloud quizzically, wondering what he was thinking.

"He'd kill all of us without a moment's hesitation.." Cloud nodded deep in his thoughts, "And I can't let that happen, not again.."

Tifa turned her eyes to the floor, biting her lip. She remembered the pain, when Sephiroth had attacked her.. Masamune's blade had left a long scar on her skin. At times she could still recall the smell of her own blood, and feel the deep red liquid poaring out of her veins.. "Tifa?" Cloud was staring at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, obviously concearned.

"Of course. I was just thinking about something." Tifa smiled weakly, trying to erase the memory of that day from her mind.

"If you refuse to give Sephiroth a chance to defend himself, you're just as bad as he." Red spoke, finally joining in the conversation.

"I know." Cloud replied, "and I doubt any of us could kill someone in their sleep.." he told Barret.

"No.. That's the Shin-Ra style." Barret sighed, walking over to the others. "How long do ya figure it'll take for Sephiroth to wake up?" He asked Aeris, who was sitting on the stairs, her emerald eyes glued to the ground.

"I don't know." She shrugged, a streak of sadness in her usually high-spirited appearance. "It could take days." Aeris continued, and leaned against the nearby wall.

"Hojo's tranguillizers are quite powerful.." Red nodded, supporting Aeris' thoughts.

"Well, can't be helped." Cloud said, acting as the leader again. "It's best we split up into two teams and head towards Kalm as soon as possible." He suggested.

"Yeah.. makes sence to me." Barret said, approving Cloud's idea. "It's less risky than travelling together.." He continued.

"Yes, Shin-Ra are likely to be searching for a large group.." Red agreed. "Then it's settled." Cloud decided.

"How are we gonna split the teams?" Barret asked.

"I think I'd better go with the General. If he wakes up.. I'm a familiar face." Aeris suddenly spoke up.

"..Sure." Cloud seemed to hesitate a while, but he knew there was no point in arguing with Aeris. She had made up her mind and there was nothing anybody could do to change it. "Red, maybe you'd better go with Aeris. I know you'll make sure nothing happens to her." Cloud looked at the red-furred beast, who was sitting on it's hind legs. 

"Of course." Red nodded, shaking his mane.

"And Tifa, Barret.. You'll come with me. We'll go on ahead, in case there are some SOLDIER's patrolling.." Cloud made up his mind.

"Cloud.. don't you think you'd better go with Aeris?" Tifa asked him sheepishly.

"Sephiroth knows me.. I might do more harm than good.." Cloud explained his decision, receiving a relieved smile from Tifa. "Well, I'm kinda glad. I wouldn't have been able to sleep, knowing you'd be around HIM.." Tifa confessed, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"When are we leaving?" Red asked, and everyone looked at each other puzzled.

"Tomorrow." Barret said, making the decision for everybody.

"Now let's get some sleep.. It's a long walk to Kalm." Cloud reminded everyone.

Aeris stood up from the stairs, walking slowly towards her room, where Sephiroth was resting. Cloud wondered why Aeris was showing such unusual interest in the ex-SOLDIER General. Maybe it was just because of the way Aeris was.. She believed nobody was too far gone to be helped. Sometimes it seemed as though Aeris was living in a parallel universe, where all wishes came true and people lived happily ever after. How little she knew of real life, Cloud frowned, and of people like Sephiroth..

* * * * *

"Subject A is still not responding to the Jenova samples, Professor." A female voice said.

"And subject B is not much better.. It is likely our little project won't have any positive results." Hojo sighed heavily.

"Do you want the subjects terminated?" The woman asked.

"Not yet. Maybe there is some use for them.." Hojo turned to face the blonde woman. "A scientist should always see possibilities in massacres." He enlightened her.

"I agree, Professor. It is a pity the only specimen we were able to collect are of such low quality." Her voice was cold and emotionless, as though she wasn't fully aware of what she was saying.

"Yes, indeed." Hojo mused, "It is a mystery to me how they were able to harm my greatest success.." Hojo's voice seemed softer, as he walked over the examination table Sephiroth was lying on. Hojo checked the black leather belts tied around Sephiroth's chest, staring at the man from an uncomfortable proximity. "He looks so much like her." Hojo's voice was bitter and faraway. "Lucresia.." He uttered the name carefreely, as though calling out for someone. Sephiroth twitched disturbed, as he felt Hojo's cold fingers sweep across the side of his face.

"She would've only corrupted him.." Hojo whispered to himself.

"Professor?" The woman coughed, trying to catch Hojo's attention.

"My perfect creation.." He murmured, finally turning his back at Sephiroth.

* * * * *

"Aeris, honey.." Elmyra Gainsborough knocked the door of her adopted daughters room.

"What's up?" Aeris raised her eyes from Sephiroth. She had slept in her room, watching over Sephiroth. He was still unconsiouss, and even though Cloud and Tifa had demanded to tie him down, the ropes didn't seem to bother his sleep.

"I think we need to talk." Elmyra had a serious look on her face.

"OK. What about?" Aeris blinked, surpriced by her mothers behaviour.

"Not here, if you understand..?" Elmyra fidgeted, pointing towards Sephiroth with her right hand.

"Sure." Aeris smiled, glancing at the man sleeping peacefully on her bed, as she walked through her door out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her carefully, watching out for making any unnecessary noise. Aeris followed Elmyra to the room next to hers, having some idea of what her mother wanted to talk about.

"OK, sweetheart.. I don't know how to say this but.." Elmyra signaled for Aeris to sit down on the bed, as she herself grabbed the nearest chair. "You do realize.. a SOLDIER General is not exactly a wounded bird?" Elmyra continued with a soft voice.

"Of course he's not!" Aeris chuckled.

"I was just wondering. The way you've been acting lately.." Elmyra began.

"The family curse, I know." Aeris finished her sentence, rolling her eyes. Elmyra's heart had been broken by her husband, a SOLDIER member, and ever since then she had been warning Aeris of them. It seemed funny, that all of the men Aeris had ever felt attracted to had been SOLDIER's.

"Exactly, dear. And I doubt a person like the General is very good company for a young lady such as yourself." Elmyra smiled, a little embarrassed.

"You don't know the half of it.." Aeris muttered, thinking back to the things Cloud had told about Sephiroth. Cloud wouldn't lie to her, Aeris knew that, but she wanted to believe there was something she could do to help Sephiroth. He must've not had the easiest life.. Aeris refused to believe Sephiroth was entirely corrupted by evil.

"Aeris.." Elmyra's voice went serious again. "What are you going to do when he wakes up?" She asked her daughter.

"I don't know mum." Aeris said quietly, "I'm kinda making this up as I go.."

Elmyra sighed at her answer, standing up from her chair. She walked to the only window in her room, staring out at the field of yellow flowers. "Poor child.. As if it wasn't enough the Shin-Ra people are still chasing you, now you're mixed up with AVALANCHE as well, and the General too.." Elmyra glanced at Aeris, concearned. "I just hope you'll be able to cope with it all." She said, smiling sadly.

"I'm a big girl now," Aeris said, walking over to her mum. "So don't worry." Aeris said reassuringly, and hugged her mother.

"Psst, Aeris!" Red coughed, catching Aeris' attention. "The others are leaving.." Red announced. "I guess we should go wish them a good journey then," Aeris smiled cheerfully, and followed Red down the stairs into the living-room.

Cloud stood in the doorway, a small backpack in his left hand. Tifa stood next to him, tying her shoe-laces. Aeris couldn't see Barret anywhere, but she figured he was out, saying goodbye to Marlene. Elmyra had promised to watch over Marlene, while Barret was away.. Aeris smiled, she was glad her mother had company. "Hi." Aeris greeted Cloud, who suddenly turned pale.

"H-he's awake?" Cloud asked.

"No!" Aeris shook her head. "I just came down to wish you a safe trip.." She explained, holding her hands behind her back.

"Oh." Cloud calmed down. "Well thanks. We'll see you at Kalm then.." He added quickly, glancing at Red as if to say the red-furred creature had better make sure that nothing would happen to Aeris.

"Yes. See you then." Red answered Cloud.

"Bye bye!" Tifa smiled at Aeris, as she stepped out through the door out into the sunlight. "Bye, Aeris." Cloud smiled briefly at Aeris, then followed Tifa out.

Aeris and Red watched together, as the first group walked towards the border of Midgar. Soon they dissappeared behind the tall piles of junk metal scattered all around the slums. "We should leave soon as well.. It's best we reach Kalm before it gets dark.." Red told Aeris, and she nodded at the creature in reply.

"Aeris!! I think he's waking up!!" Elmyra whispered from the stairs.

"Really?" Aeris and Red looked at each other, shocked by the sudden turn of events. A fully awake SOLDIER General would not be as easy to drag along as a sleeping one.

* * * * *

It is impossible for them to understand..  
"..What?"  
The heaven they so effortlessly possess..  
"M-mother?"  
These mortal beings, who are but ripples on water's surface..  
"..Jenova?"  
I was denied.. for..  
"What are you saying?"  
These divine lights devour every heart of stone.

"W-where am I?" Sephiroth voiced the first thought that entered his mind. He was surpriced to wake up lying on a warm, soft bed and not on the cold metallic surface of Hojo's examination table. Still, he was tied down. Was he a prisoner? When Sephiroth finally opened his eyes, the sunlight hit his eyes painfully. Sunlight? Sephiroth stared at a small window baffled. There weren't any bars.. When his eyes slowly accustomed to the light, he could see the Midgar's plate above, blocking out some of the light. This place was probably near the edge of the plate, Sephiroth calculated, since some sunlight managed to shine into the room. What reason would Hojo have to bring him here, to the slums? Sephiroth felt helpless and unaware, and he hated it.

"Oh. You're awake already." A familiar voice said.

It was that girl, Sephiroth remembered, and turned his head towards her voice. She was sitting in a chair, a few feet away from his bed. Her naturally curly hair seemed to glow like threads of gold as she moved closer, into the sunlight.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, staring at her hands.

"Fine." Sephiroth said and cleared his throat. He felt a little groggy, like always after Hojo's experimentation. Something was different this time, though. He wasn't in pain..

"Do you remember me..?" The girl asked, with a look of hurt on her face.

"Yes.. You're Aeris.." Sephiroth checked, closing his eyes after the girl nodded at him in reply. Sephiroth felt exhausted, but wanted to ask so many questions. The girl seemed to sence his confusion, as she soon begun to speak again.

"You're at my house.. I.. arranged so that you were brought here. You're not a prisoner.." Aeris said in a soft voice.

"Why?" Sephiroth glanced at her, feeling very uncomfortable. He hated being at the mercy of others.. On his face though, remained an impenetrable mask of indifference.

"Why?" Aeris repeated, obviously not understanding what Sephiroth was asking.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sephiroth's voice was harsh.

"..I wanted to help you." Aeris answered him shyly.

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with Hojo myself." Sephiroth told her.

"Hojo? Was he the one who shot you?" Aeris asked innocently.

"What do you care? Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Sephiroth said coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." Aeris bowed her head in shame.

"Why am I not surprised." Sephiroth grinned bitterly, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

"But maybe once we get to Kalm--" Aeris began.

"We?" Sephiroth interrupted her.

"Umm.. Yes.. I'm with some friends.. Don't worry about them." Aeris said, like she didn't know how much it was safe to tell Sephiroth.

"Whatever gave you the idea, that I would be willing to come with you to Kalm?" Sephiroth continued, sounding completely un-interested.

"Well, I saved you from Hojo, after all.." Aeris shrugged.

"Ah, so you're blackmailing me then?" Sephiroth studied her expression amused. Maybe she wasn't as innocent and naive as she appeared to be..

"Good heavens, no." The girl smiled mischievously, "but you do owe me one.."

"Let us assume I'll go with you to Kalm, for the fun of it.. what then?" Sephiroth asked.

"Then.. we'll meet with my other friends and.. the rest is up to you." Aeris smiled light-heartedly.

"Ahaa." Sephiroth closed his eyes, as he considered the information the girl had just revealed. It was in his best interest to act along. It would be easier to fight or escape out in the wild, and Kalm was a stop on his way to Junon anyway..

"You won't hurt us, we won't hurt you.. Deal?" Aeris asked, staring straight into Sephiroth's eyes. Her eyes were quite something, Sephiroth thought, as he finally made up his mind. "Sure." he answered, with a voice as cold as ice.

* * *

Huh, finally done. I had a little writer's block with this chapter.. Are you completely confused by this story? My style is kinda impatient.. Anyway, keep the reviews coming! It's always nice to know someone reads this. I'll update the fourth chapter within a week. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I bet you expected me to say I'm now the new and exhilerated owner of Sephiroth? No, I'm sad to say he, like the other FF7 characters, still belong to the mighty Squaresoft.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Finally, the fourth chapter I've so eagerly awaited.. Seriously, this is an important chapter for me. This is the point where the story begins.. But that's not the only reason I loved writing this chapter - urgh, better not spoil it for everyone. Has anyone missed my strange habit of inserting quote's? They're back.. *insert creepy melody* As always, enjoy!!

* * *

CHAPTER 4.

O Rose, thou art sick!  
The invisible worm  
That flies in the night,  
In the howling storm,  
Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy:  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy.

- William Blake -

"He's brilliant.. A perfect being.." Professor Hojo spoke, boasting about his work as always. "So how could it be, that him, a combination of my intelligence and Jenova's strength, was harmed so severely?" Hojo's voice was suddenly filled with anger. "It's because of her, I know it! Petty revenge from beyond the grave, that threatens the continuance of my work! My life!" Hojo proclaimed, hitting his fist against a wall to blow off steam. "It's because of her weakness.. the sickness of her genes.. that my own flesh and blood.." Hojo said, walking back and forth, finally stopping to stand next to Sephiroth's body. "Will ultimately fail.." His voice was nearly loving, as he leaned over Sephiroth's face.

"Awake are we?" Hojo asked the silver-haired man, who was staring at the ceiling with an empty look in his eyes. "Not quite." Hojo chuckled, correcting his eye-glasses out of an old habit. "Let us hope I am mistaken.." Hojo spoke again, checking the condition of the drip that was connected to Sephiroth's arm. "The President still believes in you." Hojo said, more to himself than to Sephiroth. "So I have nothing to worry about. As long as they believe I have already created a perfect soldier.. I have time to make more experiments." Hojo whispered into nothingness. "You see, my dear boy.. You're the reason I can keep doing this. Ironic, isn't it?" Hojo continued, looking into Sephiroth's eyes. "It won't be long now, so don't worry. And you won't remember a thing.." The Professor said, humming a familiar tune as he took yet another blood sample.

* * * * *

"Aeris, has anyone ever told you, that you might be a little too trusting?" Red asked cautiously, his tail straightened.

"Y-yeah, well maybe once or twice.." Aeris swallowed hard, staring at tip of Masamune's blade, that was positioned under her chin. "S-sephiroth.." She whimpered, afraid her breathing too loudly might cause Sephiroth to use his sword.

"Yes?" Sephiroth tilted his head, smirking. He found the situation quite amusing. As if untying him hadn't been stupid enough, this girl had also given him back his sword.

"Do you think you could maybe reconsider this.. And maybe.. not kill us?" Aeris fidgeted. "Perhaps." Sephiroth said, holding the unnaturally long-bladed sword with his left hand with hardly any effort at all. In Sephiroth's hands, the sword seemed more like an extension of his body than a mere scary-looking weapon. Aeris couldn't detect even the slightest tremor of hesitation, as Sephiroth pressed the blade against the skin of her throat.

"H-hey, let's not rush into anything, OK? Just take it easy.." Aeris tried to soothe Sephiroth's mind. She could not begin to understand why Sephiroth had suddenly raised his sword against her. Everything had went perfectly, they had talked, she seemed to have been making progress with him.. Aeris was only glad her mother wasn't around, she had left shopping with Marlene as soon as Sephiroth began to show signs of waking up.

"Who are you, in fact?" Sephiroth asked both Aeris and Red, studying the red-furred beast with his eyes. "What are you..?" He asked Red, getting an annoyed sigh in response.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that.." Red muttered under his breath.

"We're with the AVALANCHE." Aeris said, her eyes locked to Sephiroth's sword. "Could you put that thing away?" Aeris pleaded, but her words had no effect on Sephiroth.

"AVALANCHE.. The resistance group.. That's why you were locked up then?" Sephiroth said, looking at Aeris' eyes fixedly.

"No." Aeris answered him, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going to. "Hmm?" Sephiroth pressed the blade harder against Aeris' throat, making her wince in pain. "Shin-Ra's been searching me for years, for some tests.. I only recently joined AVALANCHE, you see.." Aeris spoke quickly, a look of relief on her face as Sephiroth pulled the Masamune back a little.

"Why, what's special about you? Your strange habit of freeing and arming your prisoners?" Sephiroth chuckled. 

"No, no.. They just know I'm a little.. different." Aeris told Sephiroth in a quiet voice. "Different, as in weird?" Sephiroth sounded suddenly interested. "I g-guess you could say that. Since you're still holding that sword on my throat and all." Aeris felt a little angry at Sephiroth. How dare he, of all people, call her weird!

"Hojo always liked the weird one's.. I've heard his late wife was a child prodigy or something.." Sephiroth said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, what are you implying!" Aeris stared at him, shocked to the core. To her surprice, the silver-haired man let out a fit of laughter, finally lowering his sword. "Oh, nothing." Sephiroth said, resting the blade of the Masamune against his shoulder. His expression soon returned to neutral and emotionless, but his outburst of normality left both Aeris and Red stunned.

"So what's in Kalm?" Sephiroth asked.

"The other AVALANCHE members." Aeris said, glancing at Red. It didn't seem like a good idea to tell Sephiroth about Cloud, not right now anyway.. Red appeared to be thinking the very same thing.

"You were supposed to bring me along.. Why?" Sephiroth continued his interrogation.

"No reason." Aeris fidgeted. "Oh really?" Sephiroth raised a brow. "They thought you might be of some use, against Shin-Ra.. You're not with Shin-Ra anymore, are you?" Aeris asked Sephiroth, wondering how he might react to the knowledge of who the other AVALANCHE members were, exactly.

"No. I'm sort of a freelancer, at the moment." Sephiroth answered, smiling spitefully. "Oh." Aeris nodded at him. "So will you keep your promise, will you come with us to Kalm?" She inquired, even though the expression on Red's face told her it was probably not a wise question to ask.

"Sure." Sephiroth nodded, a smug grin on his face, "It's on my way anyway."

* * * * *

"So who's that?" Scarlet asked, the sound of her high-heeled shoes echoing in the small laboratory.

"Oh, you must be referring to Zenobius, my latest little project.. He's the first successful Jenova-Human hybrid." Hojo's voice was very content. "Unfortunately, he still requires a little work.. And some parts." The Professor continued.

"Eww. I dare not ask what parts are missing.." Scarlet looked at Hojo disgusted. "Anyway, what I really wanted to talk to you about is General Sephiroth." She continued, walking towards the silver-haired man lying on an examination table, on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, what about him?" Hojo asked.

"The President want's to know what are you going to do with him.. You can't keep him here, drugged up forever.." Scarlet sighed, a little dissappointed shiver in her voice.

"I'm aware of that.. But nobody misses him. He's assumed dead.. And now that the two test subjects collected from the Niebelheim reactor have escaped, I'm.. quite frankly bored." Hojo said. "I suppose I'll have to turn him loose, though.." He sighed, dissappointment evident on his face.

"The President says he's a threat.. Even though the destruction of Niebelheim was kept under wraps, if he does it again.." Scarlet said, running her fingers across Sephiroth's bare chest.

"Yes.. The burning of Niebelheim.. I'd assume he was under the influence of Jenova." Hojo said, walking further away.

"Too bad things never worked out between us, General.." Scarlet whispered, watching Sephiroth's closed eyelids. "You were definately on my 'to do' list.." She laughed, her high-pitched voice filling the brightly lit laboratory.

"I doubt he'll do it again. Sephiroth isn't prone to such outburst's of emotion.." Hojo assured Scarlet, as they both walked away from the laboratory. "You will tell me, if you hear any news of the two escapees?" Hojo asked.

"Of course.. I doubt you'll get them back alive though.." Scarlet nodded.

"No worries, dear woman.. They're still good material for my darling Zenobius.." Hojo answered, and they both laughed cruelly.

* * * * *

Aeris looked at Sephiroth, who was walking a few meters behind her and Red. "Yep, he's still there." Aeris whispered Red. "OK.. It's my turn to check after the next five minutes.." Red whispered back at her. For a moment they both walked in silence, watching the sun set.

"Wow. This is the first proper sunset I've ever seen.." Aeris sighed, not sounding very excited.

"You know, we'll never make it to Kalm before dark.." Red said, and quickly stole a look behind him. Sephiroth was still walking calmly behind them, apparently uninterested of the two AVALANCHE members whispering.

"You mean we'll have to set up a camp? Out here, with HIM?" Aeris raised her voice a little. "Oh no." She sighed, shaking her head. "This is so not good.." She continued.

"I think he would have killed us by now, if that was his intention. I doubt he knows what to do with us any more than we know what to do with him.." Red told Aeris, who was staring at the shriveled grass she was walking on.

"This grass.. It's like this all around midgar, isn't it?" Aeris asked, wondering why the condition of the grass bothered her so. It was as though Midgar was surrounded by death and decay.. Aeris didn't feel like staying here a moment longer than was necessary.

"We'd better set up camp." Sephiroth said from somewhere closeby.

Aeris turned her head, shocked to see him walking beside her. She couldn't understand how Sephiroth had managed to come so close without her hearing his footsteps. "Umm, yeah, if you say so." Aeris' voice was slightly frightened. She took a look at Red, who seemed to be equally surpriced by Sephiroth's talent of stealthy walking.

It didn't take long for the three of them to roll out their sleeping bags. Red managed to find some pieces of dry wood, and they lit up a small camp-fire with a simple fire-spell. Red, who had slept poorly the night before, didn't seem to have any difficulty in falling asleep under the starry sky. Aeris and Sephiroth, on the other hand, sat on the opposite sides of the fire, staring at each other as if competing which one would give up and fall asleep first. "The stars are really pretty tonight.." Aeris yawned, finally letting her tiredness show a little.

"The stars?" Sephiroth snorted, as if he didn't know what Aeris was talking about. "I don't really look at them anymore." He said, and placed more dead branches into the fire.

"It's hard to see them, from the slums you know.." Aeris leaned back on her sleeping bag. As she turned her eyes back to the fire, she was surpriced to see Sephiroth staring at her openly. "What?" Aeris asked, alarmed by this sudden change in him.

"N-nothing. I just had the strangest feeling.." Sephiroth said, turning his eyes back to the the fire. "Like this is happening for the second time.." His voice was faraway, as he stared at the cracking wood, the sparks soaring to the sky. Aeris studied his expression from on top of her sleeping bag. He looked so concentrated, so deep in thought.. kind of cute. What am I thinking, Aeris discarded her thoughts. This place appeared to have a stronger affect on her than she had realized. Or maybe it was in fact her notorious family curse, Aeris smiled at the thought.

"We'll reach Kalm tomorrow.. What are you going to do?" Aeris asked Sephiroth after a moments silence, realizing he wasn't going to say anything else voluntarily. "I must follow my mother.. And you must follow your cause.." Sephiroth anwered. His mother?, Aeris wondered, but decided against asking Sephiroth.

"So I doubt we'll ever meet again." Sephiroth continued, placing the last pieces of wood into the fire.

"You're leaving?" Aeris turned her eyes to her hands.

"I'm not going to kill you, so no need to act as though you cared." Sephiroth's voice was so bitter Aeris raised her eyes to meet his. "It's not an act.." She shook her head, but Sephiroth didn't seem to believe her words.

"I owe you, as you said, and that is the only reason I'm travelling with you at the moment." Sephiroth told her. 

Aeris nodded at him, slightly offended. It seemed weird how Sephiroth reacted to an act of kindness, she thought. As if he was waiting for Aeris to reveal her true motives.. She felt sorry for him.

* * * * *

"Thankyou for bringing back the corpse of specimen A.. I take it B'll join him shortly." Hojo spoke to someone on the phone. "Yes, Zenobius is nearly finished.. Yes, quite right." He laughed a while, turning his eyes back to Sephiroth.

"Yes, Mr. President, I'm doing that as we speak.. No, I'm sure he'll never bother us again." Hojo's voice seemed confident. "Oh, I didn't know you were interested in the hybrid-project.. Yes, it was originally Gast's but.. Yes, I understand." Hojo crushed a piece of paper in his hands, and threw it into the waste-paper basket. It landed next to it, turning Hojo's pale face red with anger.

"No, mass production is not an option, since there's some assembly required with the hybrids.. Yes, and my expertice, you're quite right.." Hojo snickered, pleased by the President's comment.

"Oh that's scheduled after the initial test's-- Years, quite possibly.." Hojo said, writing something down in his calender. "Yes, that might hasten the process.." Hojo seemed quite pleased. "Yes, it's most important now that he'll be loose again.. Umm-hmm.. Yes, yes.. Pleasant day to you too, President. Bye." Hojo hanged up the phone, and laughed relieved a while.

"More assistants! More funds! They're finally opening their eyes!" Hojo said to himself, then walking over to Sephiroth. "Do you feel a little groggy?" He asked the man, checking his vertical pupils. Sephiroth didn't answer, and his eyes couldn't focus on anything.

"That's quite understandable, in your condition.. I have induced you with a class one Mako-poisoning. You'll recover in time, due to your special blood.. But you won't remember any of this.." Hojo said, while untying the black leather belts restraining Sephiroth. After Hojo was finished, Sephiroth sat up, holding his head in pain.

"I hope you're grateful." Hojo leered at him. "You'll be back to normal within a few months." He said, pointing in the direction of the back door. Sephiroth faltered towards it, his eyes glazed over. He felt like being trapped in a nightmare, from which there was no waking up.

Don't worry son. I shall guide you.. Jenova's voice was so soothing, Sephiroth smiled lazily as he pushed the door open. One day you'll be fit enough to rescue me from this hell.. Jenova continued. Sephiroth rested his back against a large wooden crate near the door, afraid his legs might not carry him much further. "I will, mother.. I promise." Sephiroth whispered weakly. Now then.. Jenova said a bit sadly. You must rest.. And I know the perfect place.

* * *

Well great, I finished this chapter already. The next one will be a little weird, but try not to let it bother you. It's my first intermission, which is in fact the dream Aeris has while sleeping out on the plains of Midgar. It'll be fascinating to write! Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm glad to know my english isn't as bad as I thought it was.. ^_^


	6. Intermission 1.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The FF7 characters and their universe still belong to Squaresoft.. *sigh* I'm getting a little tired of this disclaimer business. Anyway, lyrics to the song "Shine" belong to Kemopetrol. The first time I heard that song, my mind screamed: Sephiroth!! Just had to use it, so bear with me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first intermission!! I'm so excited!! The actual story will continue in the fifth chapter, but don't you just love dream sequences? As I mentioned before, this is the dream Aeris has while sleeping out, on the plains of Midgar. It's written in the same style as the prologue, a bit at least. (I can't believe how quickly I've been updating!! Am I fast or what!!)

* * *

INTERMISSION 1.

It's all around  
people blocking their own ways  
You said you're tired of delays  
It's plain to see maturity  
would never be your destiny

A young girl, with curly chestnut-coloured hair, was running up a long hallway. Her movements seemed somehow slowed down, as if in replay. The echo of her breathing and footsteps faded quickly, as though the darkness of the hallway was swallowing them. Suddenly she stopped running, staring at the endless hallway. The walls seemed to be made of the same kind of concrete as the floor and the ceiling, creating an illusion that she was running within a circular tube. The girl reached out her hand, touching the rugged surface of the wall.

Her hand slid through it, her fingers sending out ripples on the concretes surface, as if it was water. After a moments consideration, she stepped through the wall fearlessly. At first, all she was able to see was darkness. Shadows mingled with the sheer black void that surrounded her. When she turned around, she was able to see a brightly glowing lamp in the distance, swaying from side to side like a pendulum. It lit up a tall, heavy looking door.

"Aeris.." A woman's voice whispered her.

"Yeah mum?" The little girl asked, walking calmly towards the door. The closer she came, the more clearly she heard the screeching noises the lamp made as it moved.

So tell me now  
what has happened to your face  
You've been down the last few days  
Seems sad to me how reality  
can drill a hole into a fantasy

"Come here.." The voice continued.

The little girl stopped at the door, and stood up on her toes. She leaned against the door, trying to see a glimpse of what was inside. Suddenly she found herself standing in a room filled with grandfather clocks, all ticking. Even though they seemed to be working, the hands never moved from their position. The time was eight o'clock, but the little girl shook her head in disagreement and walked to the nearest clock, trying to turn back the time.

"Come here.." The woman repeated, her voice blending with the deafening sound of dozens of clocks ticking.

"I don't want to. The time's all wrong." The little girl pouted, and sat down on the floor, folding her legs beneath her. "Why do we have to leave him behind, anyway?" The girl asked, from the voice who's source could not be seen even though it came from somewhere closeby.

Cos you're the one  
You're the only one  
You outshine the sun  
You're the only one  
You've only just begun  
and I'm already done  
You're the only one

"How could you be friends with your greatest enemy?" The voice replied. "Now come.. Quickly, for they are looking for you.." The voice said. The little girl stood up, and hid behind one of the clocks. Suddenly the ticking seemed to shift into her own nervous heartbeat, as she saw a man clad in a white laboratory coat walk past her.

"It's medication time, Aeris.. This won't hurt a bit.." A strange male voice announced.

"No, no, I don't want it! It makes me sleepy!" Aeris ran away from the man. She heard his footsteps run after her, and no matter how fast she ran, he always appered to be just a step behind her.

"Don't play games with me, Ancient, you know it's best for everyone.." A man with eye-glasses, who had greasy looking black hair tied unto a messy ponytail, grabbed Aeris. She screamed, but her voice was suppressed by the man's hand covering her mouth.

Bursting out  
everything you ever think  
What did they pore into your drink  
You telling lies would mean goodbyes  
to me believing my own eyes

"Guess what this is!" Zack waved a white piece of paper in front of Aeris' face.

"A letter?" Aeris blinked.

"No, silly, it's a job assignment!" Zack said, slightly annoyed with Aeris. "What's with you anyway?" He said, and folded the paper, putting it back into an envelope.

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I just don't get you. You're here, but your thoughts seem to be somewhere else entirely." Zack muttered, raising his hazel-coloured eyes to Aeris'. The glow of Mako in his eyes hypnoticed Aeris, and she stared at him for the longest time. "Usually, anyway.." Zack mused, breaking the tension in the air.

"I'm sorry." Aeris apologized him. "I guess I've been a little preoccupied.." She said, smiling at Zack.

"You can say that again! Anyway, why are you wearing pink again! I thought you liked the violet dress I bought you." Zack measured her with his eyes, a disapproving frown on his face.

"I did.. I just didn't want it to get all dirty out here in the slums." Aeris lied, trying her best not to tell Zack the true reason for her not wearing the violet gown. She didn't feel comfortable in it, and it was more to Zack's taste than hers.

"Anyway.. I'm going to join Sephiroth's team for the next mission." Zack announced proudly.

"Sephiroth.. what a pretty name.." Aeris smiled light-heartedly.

"A pretty name? That's all you have to say about him?" Zack looked at Aeris, baffled by her ignorance.

"Why? Who is he?" Aeris blinked, wondering why this was such a big deal to Zack. In Aeris' opinion, it didn't really matter in who's team Zack was.. They all killed people the same way.

"He's THE Sephiroth! SOLDIER General, you know? I can't believe you haven't heard of him!" Zack raised his voice a little. "He's like the most powerful soldier on the face of the earth! Everybody admires his skills." Zack finished his speach, glancing at Aeris oddly.

"I wish people wouldn't admire killing and war so much.. There's nothing glorious about it." Aeris bowed her head, a little ashamed by her opinion.

"Oh, that's just the sort of thing you'd say!" Zack laughed, wrapping his arm around Aeris' waist. "You'll soon realize, that Shin-Ra knows what's best. With their lead, the world will change for the better." Zack sounded very confident. "I promise you," he said, placing a kiss on Aeris' forehead.

So tell me now  
your eyes don't even seem to blink  
when your ship's about to sink  
wheres and whys and alibis  
don't go with your will to surprise

Aeris opened the door, stepping inside a dimly lit laboratory. In the middle of the room, there was a stone altar. A young boy was lying on top of it, seemingly lifeless. Aeris ran towards him, hearing a sound that reminded Aeris of drops of water exploding against the ground. The volume of the sound was so loud, each drop made Aeris twitch unnerved. She watched the boy, as he turned his eyes over to Aeris. He stared at Aeris blankly, his Mako eyes shimmering in the darkness.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, and the boy smiled weakly at her.

"You shouldn't have come. He'll punish you." The boy answered calmly, wincing in pain. His silvery hair fell down the sides of the stone altar, swaying gently as Sephiroth turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"I missed you." Aeris said, feeling the adrenaline gather into her veins.

Finally reaching the altar, she raised her hand to her mouth in horror. The little boy was practically bathed in blood, and it continued to flow freely from a deep cut in his thigh. He looked like a qrotesque offering to some evil god. Aeris stared at the puddle of blood on the laboratory floor, nearly tasting the sultry flavour at the back of her throat. "I think I'm gonna throw up." Aeris turned her back at Sephiroth, placing her hands on her ears, as the horrible sound of blood dripping to the floor continued even more loudly.

"Please stop, stop, stop!!" Aeris shook her head hysterically, turning around just in time to watch the altar transform into the familiar examination table from Hojo's laboratory. "He's killing you.." Aeris felt something twist her heart, and she fell on her knees, unable to cope with the pain.

"He's coming.. You should go before he finds you." Sephiroth said with a quiet voice.

"No! I'm not leaving you here! He's insane!" Aeris felt tears burning her eyes. She noticed she was a little child again, and her hands were shaking furiously as she tried to open the black leather belts holding Sephiroth down. It was no use, she didn't have enough strength to open them.

"Leave.." Sephiroth's breathing was shallow, and his voice seemed like a faraway whisper. Aeris stared at his eerily glowing eyes, admiring the fragile flame of life within them.

"No. I can't." Aeris voice broke, as she felt the pain in her throat grow unbearable.

"Why?" The boy asked, a look of bewilderment on his pale face. Aeris felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Sephy.."

Cos you're the one  
You're the only one  
You outshine the sun  
You're the only one  
You've only just begun  
and I'm already done  
You're the only one

"Sephy! You're alright!" Aeris stood up from the floor, and ran to her friend. After not seeing him for over a week, Aeris faith had been running low. She hugged Sephiroth, clinging onto the taller boy as if her life depended on it.

"Of course I'm--" Sephiroth began, blinking at Aeris' emotional welcoming.

"I thought he killed you this time for sure!" Aeris whispered frightfully, staring up into Sephiroth's eyes worried. 

"Aeris--" Sephiroth began again.

"If only I could convince mum there's nothing wrong with you. She's so stubborn.." Aeris interrupted him again.

"H-hey--" Sephiroth opened his mouth, but Aeris hugged him again before he could say anything else. "I wish you could leave with us, when we escape. Then, I'd make sure Hojo never touches you again!" Aeris pouted, taking in the scent of Sephiroth's hair. He smelled like lavender and lilacs.. She rested her head against Sephiroth's shoulder, and breathed the scent in.

Usually she would have thought it was sweet, that Sephiroth didn't know how to react to Aeris' obvious affection. But after what she had witnessed in Hojo's laboratory, one of the dozens of experiments the Professor did on Sephiroth, she felt horrible. Aeris hoped desperately, that he could just wrap his arms around her and somehow convince her it would be alright. But maybe he, like Aeris, knew that it wouldn't. It would never be alright.

"Umm.. So I take it you've been OK?" Sephiroth asked, an uncomfortable tremor in his voice. Aeris felt an involuntary shiver run through her, as she felt the warmth of his breathing against her neck.

"Yeah. I guess Hojo figured it was punishment enough for me to see you in such a state." Aeris answered him, finally pulling back from him. After breaking the contact with Sephiroth's body, she felt somehow incomplete. Like always, when away from him.. "So are we going to the library today? I've missed your reading me all those stories.. Your voice.." Aeris said, sitting down on a sofa.

"Maybe." Sephiroth answered her, and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked him, a concearned look on her face.

"Uh, it's nothing. Hojo just said something." Sephiroth answered her, trying his best to smile. He failed horribly, as the best he was able to come up with was a lopsided grin.

"What?" Aeris raised her feet on top of the sofa, and faced Sephiroth. "I'm gonna leave this place within a year, they're gonna put me in SOLDIER. Everyone's real excited about it.." Sephiroth's voice seemed bitter somehow.

"But you're not? I mean, it's your way out, isn't it?" Aeris asked the older boy.

"Yeah, I know that's how it looks like.. It's just.." Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, avoiding to look into Aeris' eyes. "I don't like the way Hojo said it. It's almost as if he know's something I don't." He finished, smiling sadly at the floor, his head bowed towards it.

"Don't worry about him. He's just crazy." Aeris tried to cheer up her friend. Sephiroth turned his eyes at her, and they looked at each other for the longest time.

You are the one

* * *

Huh. This was such a difficult chapter to write, because I added a few of Aeris' forgotten childhood memories midst that confusion. I'm sure you were able to pick them out? That little scene with Zack also happened.. I love to write dream sequences, because it's easier to add memories into a dream.. Besides, it's a nice change for me. For other dream sequence fans: this won't be the only one in this story. And to those who hated this: chapter five will soon be updated! (..Can't wait for Aeris to wake up, huh?) ^_-


	7. Chapter 5.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Noooo!! I still don't own the FF7-verse nor the characters. I'm so dissappointed, yet somehow not surprised. 0_o

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, time to continue the actual story again. I bet you've been looking forward to Aeris waking up? Hmm.. I wonder if you have any idea where I'm going with this fic? I hope I've been confusing enough!? I don't want to give it away!! ^_^ Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

* * *

CHAPTER 5.

I shall not see the shadows,  
I shall not feel the rain;  
I shall not hear the nightingale  
Sing on, as if in pain;  
And dreaming through the twilight  
That doth not rise nor set,  
Haply I may remember,  
And haply may forget.

- Christina Rossetti -

"Hmm..?" Aeris opened her eyes. She blinked at the sight of Sephiroth, sleeping closeby. "Huh, what a weird dream.. or a nightmare, more likely." Aeris voiced her thoughts. She sat up, stretching her sore muscles. Red was still asleep, curled up like a cat. Aeris smiled at him, wondering briefly how Red was still sleeping, even though he had been the first to go to bed. Still puzzled by her dream, she moved closer to Sephiroth. It couldn't have been real.. Her mind was twisting the events of the past few days into something that had nothing to do with reality.. Still, there were things about the dream that seemed so familiar.. But surely she'd remember, had any of those horrible things happened?

Out of an impulse Aeris leaned closer to Sephiroth, smelling the faint scent of lavender and lilacs in his silver-coloured hair.

"W-what are you doing!" Sephiroth suddenly pulled away from her, with a look of shock on his face.

"N-nothing." Aeris was as pale as a ghost. Not only because she didn't know how Sephiroth might react, but also because Sephiroth's hair smelled exactly like it had in the dream..

"You smelled my hair.." Sephiroth pulled away from Aeris, perplexed by her behaviour. "What's wrong with you." He asked, slightly frightened by Aeris. Aeris merely stared at his expression, finally bursting into laughter.

Her voice woke up Red, who glanced first at Aeris and then at Sephiroth. "What did you do to her?" Red asked Sephiroth, who then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Looks like Hojo was right about her.. She IS weird." He said, glaring at Aeris. Even that didn't calm Aeris down. It took a long while before she finally stopped laughing. "Huh-huh.." Aeris wiped tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I hope you slept well." Sephiroth stood up, and kicked the remains of the fire lazily. "There's still a long walk to Kalm.." He said, turning his back at Aeris.

"Oh, you're not offended, are you?" Aeris walked in front of him, and took a good look at him. Sephiroth did his best to avoid her eyes, which Aeris took for a pretty definate hint of him being offended. "I'm sorry, Sephy--" Aeris used the nickname from the dream before she realized what she was saying. "Sephiroth." Aeris corrected quickly, but not fast enough for Sephiroth.

"WHAT did you just call me?" He asked, an odd look in his eyes.

Was the nickname familiar to him too, or was he just further offended by her? Aeris wished she had the courage to ask. "Nothing. Look, I'm sorry, it just slipped out. Sephiroth is such a long name.." She tried to explain. 

"Ahaa. So now you have a problem with my name..?" Sephiroth asked, folding his arms.

"No, no.. It's quite a lovely name, just.. a bit.. long." Aeris felt her cheeks fluster. Oh why don't you just confess your undying death defying love for him as well while you're at it, Aeris thought and rolled her eyes. 

"You so know what I mean." She told Sephiroth, who didn't seem to respond to her words in any way. "Look, I'm sorry I laughed." Aeris apologized to him. "Don't be such a big baby about it." She muttered. Sephiroth blinked, seemingly impressed by her courage. Maybe he didn't meet people crazy enough to call him a big baby that often.

"We should get going, if you two are done arguing.." Red coughed. Sephiroth glared at Aeris, and then began to walk towards Kalm.

"H-hey! Don't you walk away like that! I'm not done with you yet!" Aeris yelled after him, surprised by her sudden confidence. She quickly gathered her things, and ran after Sephiroth.

Red followed her with a knowing look on his face. Someone's got a crush, he mused, as he strode after the two.

* * * * *

"So, Sephiroth." Aeris began, while the three of them continued to walk towards Kalm. It wasn't later than noon, but they could already see Kalm as a small dot in the horizon.

"What?" Sephiroth turned his head over to Aeris, who was walking beside him with a puzzled expression on her face. "I was just thinking.. You used to be with SOLDIER.. So you must have a lot of scars right?" Aeris asked, biting her lip.

"Scars?" Sephiroth raised his brow. "No, I don't have any. Why would you ask such a thing?" He continued, studying Aeris' guilty smile. There was something she wasn't telling him.. Sephiroth hated the feeling, it was painfully familiar to him. He had grown up surrounded by people who shared secret's of his past.. He had felt like such an idiot. So angry.. at himself more than anyone else.

"No reason. I was just wondering." Aeris grinned nervously, trying to keep up with Sephiroth's pace. "So no scars then, huh?" She kept asking him.

"No, I told you. I don't get any. I'm.. a little different." Sephiroth answered her, without really knowing why he was opening up to Aeris. Usually he wouldn't have thought twice about ramming the Masamune's blade through a person asking such questions.. But the more Sephiroth began to know Aeris, the more impossible it was for him to think about hurting her. Maybe it was because of her personality, Sephiroth thought. Jenova had once told him, that all humen were evil, they all lied. But Jenova had to have mistaken about Aeris! Surely she wouldn't lie.. And it seemed nice to Sephiroth, that she was interested in him. Usually all people cared about was using him for their own best interest. It puzzled Sephiroth, that Aeris wasn't interested in his strength. It was possible, she liked him for something else entirely. It was rare to find such a person.. Still, he was cautious around her. Maybe she was only pretending to care..

"Different, as in weird?" Aeris asked, smiling mischievously.

"I guess I had that one coming." Sephiroth shook his head amused. "Yeah. I've always been able to recover from more severe injuries than others." He explained. "The healing is supposed to require a large dose of Mako, though." Sephiroth told her, noticing that Red was also listening to their conversation. It might not be wise to tell these people about Jenova, nor the events that happened in Niebelheim.. Sephiroth rather enjoyed the company of others, after the years of isolation. Now that Jenova was too far away to reach him, he felt a little lonely and didn't want to frighten them away.. Not yet, anyway.

"Mako huh? That IS weird." Aeris held her hands behind her back as she walked.

"So what's your dark little secret?" Sephiroth inquired Aeris. "Oh, I just hear voices.. and stuff." Aeris confessed in a little voice.

"Voices huh?" Sephiroth stared at her, as though she had suddenly growed a second head.

"I shouldn't have told you. Now you think I'm really mental." Aeris grinned.

"No, not really." Sephiroth smiled at her. It seemed weird how much they had in common. Maybe it was fate, that he had met her. "You don't?" Aeris smiled at Sephiroth cheerfully.

"You're just slightly mental." Sephiroth laughed at her.

"Oh, you're horrible." Aeris pouted back.

"Hey, you two.. I think you'd better take a look at this." Red said. He was standing on top of a small ridge, staring at Kalm.

"What is it?" Aeris asked, and glanced at Sephiroth worried. They walked quickly closer to Red, and turned their eyes towards Kalm. There were at least a dozen of SOLDIER's patrolling around Kalm.

"SOLDIER's.." Red muttered.

"It looks like an entire platoon.." Sephiroth calculated. "Nothing I can't handle." He said confidently, taking a step towards the town.

"No, no no!!" Aeris ran in front of him, blocking his path. "Don't kill them, please?" She pleaded. "And besides, we'll never know what's going on if they're dead.. You want to know, don't you?" Aeris defended her opinion.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do then? That we just go there and ask them what they are doing?" Sephiroth snorted.

"Exactly!" Aeris giggled excited.

"Great.." Sephiroth replied, rolling his eyes.

"Aeris, I think Sephiroth might have a point.. None of us is exactly a stranger to Shin-Ra, and the three of us are bound to gather some glances.. I mean.." Red began, sitting down on his hind legs. "Look at us." Red said, lifting his paw. Aeris studied her team carefully. There was a red cat-looking beast, and the former SOLDIER-general and she herself.. completely out of place.

"Yeah, it's like "what's wrong with this picture" all over again.." Aeris smiled awkwardly. "Maybe all of us shouldn't go.. What if just I went?" She suggested.

"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "I should go, since I can look out for myself." He told Aeris.

"What, I can look out for myself! I grew up in the slums! I'm street-smart and.." Aeris placed her hand on her hip, raising her voice at Sephiroth.

"Yeah, I figure that's why you managed to get caught by Shin-Ra in the first place." Sephiroth smirked, intentionally annoying Aeris.

"Hmpf." Aeris turned her back at Sephiroth. "Fine. You go then. It's not likely they'll recognize you or anything, anyway.." She replied. "Hmpf." Sephiroth glared at Aeris, then turned to look at Red. "Why can't you go then." He asked the creature. 

"Well.. I could. But people don't usually open up to talking lions. I wonder why that is." Red looked at Sephiroth sarcastically. "It's best Aeris goes.." He continued.

"Fine! Obviously you don't care about my expert opinion." Sephiroth finally gave in. "Just don't come to me crying for help when they capture you again." He told Aeris, and kicked half-heartedly at a rock nearby. 

"Sephiroth.." Aeris turned to look at Sephiroth, an apologetic frown on her face. "I'll be alright, trust me." She said, and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" Aeris stared at Sephiroth's back.

"Luck is for fools. Just go and do it." Sephiroth said, never turning to face Aeris. "Bye then, both of you." Aeris smiled at Red, and ran off towards Kalm.

* * * * *

Finally reaching the outskirts of Kalm, Aeris dusted her pink dress and checked the condition of her wooden staff. Everything seemed to be in order. Watching the SOLDIER's, dressed in blue and red uniforms, She felt worried over Cloud, Tifa and Barret. They were supposed to meet them here, but it was unlikely Cloud would have stayed waiting in a place crawling with SOLDIER's. Where were they now? Had they left for some place? Aeris wished they had left a note at the inn. On the other hand, she felt relieved. Now the inevetable reunion of Cloud and Sephiroth would be postponed, at least for a day.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" Aeris asked the nearest SOLDIER, with her best look of naive innocence on her face.

"We have reason to believe General Sephiroth has joined AVALANCHE.. All the nearby areas are currently occupied by SOLDIER-troops, for security reasons." The man explained, not realizing he was talking to an AVALANCHE member.

"Oh the General, isn't he dead?" Aeris asked, trying her best to look calm. "Not yet," another SOLDIER smirked under his red helmet.

"I hear they've released an assassin to take care of the traitorous General.." The man continued smugly.

"What do you mean, released?" Aeris asked, her entire body shivering. These were bad news in her opinion, and she wanted to warn Sephiroth in time.

"Yeah, the Shin-Ra's science department has created this ultimate SOLDIER, designed to take care of situations like this. It's amazing, how the President of Shin-Ra Inc. is always prepared for everything." The soldiers proclaimed, nodding at each other.

"Yeah.. Amazing.." Aeris smiled at them, and nearly ran towards the shopping street. She had to be quick, for there was no time to be wasted. Sephiroth had to be warned.. There was a definately bad ring to "Ultimate SOLDIER".

"Psst, are you Aeris?" A dark-haired little girl asked. "Yeah?" Aeris smiled at her. "How do you know my name?" She kneeled in front of the girl.

"A guy who was here with two other people told me to give this to you, if you came here." The girl explained, and handed Aeris a small piece of paper.

"Thankyou!" Aeris told the girl, who then quickly ran back into her house. She then opened the paper, and read the short letter quickly.

"Aeris, something weird is going on. There are SOLDIER's everywhere. We had to leave - I hope everything went OK with Sephiroth? Meet us at the chocobo-ranch southeast from here." The letter was signed by Cloud, and his hand-writing looked like he had been in a hurry when making the letter. Well, Aeris sighed, at least now she knew where they were supposed to go. She entered the item shop, counting the gil's in her purse. They needed some potions and a tent, Aeris bit her lip deep in thought. She should probably upgrade her staff aswell.. If only I had enough money, Aeris shrugged.

* * * * *

"She's been there an awfully long time." Sephiroth said to himself, staring at the small town ahead.

"She's fine. Quit walking in circles, you're making me nauseous." Red muttered, resting his paws on his nose. Sephiroth glared at Red, not interested in arguing with him. There were more important things to consider at the moment.. One of the key things that had made Sephiroth a legendary SOLDIER were his instincts. He had always been able to avoid dangerous situations.. And something in the air smelled like one. He leaned against a withering apple tree, enjoying the wind that blew against his face. On beautiful days like these, Sephiroth thought, he always seemed to be thinking of the worst things.

The sun was shining brightly, a bit too brightly for his liking, and outside Midgar everything looked so green and alive. He marveled at a river in the distance, whose water shone like crystals. Everything looked so pure and perfect.. Sephiroth sank deeper into his gloomy thoughts. On days like these, he always felt so different and unwanted.. Funny, how he still after all those years, longed for the approval of people. It didn't make sence to him. He was above them, they were like insects compared to him. Yet, Sephiroth tilted his head, it seemed like he was not one of the god's either.. He was nothing, he was in between everything.. Life and death, sanity and madness.. Divinity and humanity.

"What are ya thinking?" Aeris smiled at Sephiroth, who blinked as he suddenly saw Aeris standing in front of him. "The purpose of life, I suppose." Sephiroth smirked at Aeris. "You were able to make it out OK, then?" He asked her.

"Yeah, no problem. I bought a new staff even." Aeris grinned. "But I do have some bad knews for you.. For all of us." Her voice suddenly turned serious.

* * *

Huh.. I can feel writer's block appearing behind the next corner.. I wonder how long it'll take for me to finish the next chapter? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews people, they always encourage me to write quicker!! ..Sorry for any spelling mistakes? ^_^


	8. Chapter 6.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft owns the FF7-verse and the characters. I own nothing but the.. err.. wait, it'll come to me.. the.. err..

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was such a difficult chapter to write, I'm not surprised it took me a while to finish. I know Seph's behaving a little out of character, but he's supposed to.. Urgh. It's difficult to explain anything without spoiling you the fun of discovering it for yourselves. (Actually, I'm just lazy.) Feel free to send me e-mail if you have any questions! I always answer, since I have no life.. ^_^ Oh yeah, if you read this fic please review too!! I'd like to know how many bother to read this. Well, onto the fic!

* * *

CHAPTER 6.

She tells her love while half asleep,  
In the dark hours,  
With half-words whispered low:  
As earth stirs in her winter sleep  
And puts out grass and flowers  
Despite the snow,  
Despite the falling snow.

- Robert Graves -

"They think I've joined AVALANCHE? Now that's new." Sephiroth said, grinning at the sky spitefully.

"Aren't you worried, about the assassin?" Aeris asked, playing with her fingers.

"He's nothing I can't handle." Sephiroth swinged his Masamune, and it's blade reflected a blaze of light to Aeris' eyes. "What if you're wrong?" She asked, but Sephiroth didn't answer her.

"So you're heading towards the chocobo-ranch?" He merely asked, as if he hadn't even heard Aeris' remark. Aeris bit her lip, it seemed Sephiroth didn't take failure for an option. He was so terribly proud.. "Yeah. The others are waiting there." She nodded at him.

"I shall escort you there." Sephiroth said, and began to walk towards the canyon that was the only way to the grasslands the ranch was located on.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris bowed her head. "What?" Sephiroth turned around and looked at her, waiting for a question. 

"I'm worried about you." Aeris said so quietly, that her voice was nearly a whisper.

The wind blew dry leaves and dirt, and it held Sephiroth's hair in it's grasp a moment. "Don't be." He said, closing his eyes briefly. He turned and continued to walk after Red, who was leading their small group.

Aeris followed Sephiroth, quickly reaching him. She walked beside him in silence, trying to think of something to say. She wished she could change Sephiroth's mind. She wanted him to stay with AVALANCHE. "Let's talk about something." Aeris suggested. Sephiroth glanced at her, making it very clear he wasn't in the mood. It seemed strange to Aeris, how someone might favour brooding over a nice conversation.

"Come on. It'll make the walking easier." Aeris tried again.

"I didn't realize you were having difficulty walking." Sephiroth said, with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Oh, don't be such a jerk Sephiroth." Aeris smiled back at him. "Tell me about your childhood. What was it like?" She thought it was a perfectly innocent question to ask, but judging from the way Sephiroth's entire body tensed at the word 'childhood', he didn't like the subject that much.

"What do you care." His voice was suddenly filled with such bitter hatred, that Aeris felt a bolt of electricity run through her. For the first time since that little incident at her home, Aeris was afraid Sephiroth might hurt her.

"I'm your friend now.. and that's what friends do. They care.." Aeris replied sheepishly, but her answer seemed to only irritate Sephiroth further. She saw he was clenching his hands into fists, as though he was fighting some inner battle. Aeris hoped she had never brought up the whole childhood-thing. Sephiroth obviously had.. issues about it. Didn't everyone, Aeris sighed. She watched Sephiroth concearned, studying his slightly frightening appearance. Even though there was green grass, flowers and trees everywhere, Sephiroth didn't seem to pay any attention to them. It was as though he was blind to all the beaty of nature, to the blue sky above. He didn't even seem to hear the birds chirping.. Once again, Aeris felt sorry for him. She wondered if he realized how much he was missing out of. "I'll leave you alone then." Aeris bit her lip, and ran to Red. She couldn't cope with the guilt, that maybe her asking too many questions had brought up memories Sephiroth would rather have forgotten..

"Aeris..?" Red seemed a little surprised when Aeris ran to his side. After catching her breath, she smiled at Red wearily.

"He's being difficult again.." Aeris explained, and Red nodded as if to say he understood.

"We'll reach the ranch by tomorrow.." He continued, watching at Aeris a little worried. She didn't seem like her usual carefree self. "Are you OK? Did he say something?" Red asked, turning his head over to Sephiroth. The silver-haired man didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood either.

"No." Aeris sighed, raising her brow as if to say that was exactly the problem. "I see.. You shouldn't push him too hard, you know.." Red replied.

"Yeah.. He's not as strong as he thinks he is.." Aeris shook her head.

"Anyway, Aeris, I know this cave nearby where we could stay for the night." Red said, pointing at the canyon wall. She couldn't see any cave, but she trusted Red. "That sounds nice.." Aeris smiled at him.

* * * * *

"They should have come by now.. What's taking her so long?" Cloud walked in circles.

"Calm down, willya? It's probably just a little slow to drag an unconsiouss man along, and with all those SOLDIER's running around.." Tifa smiled at Cloud.

"Yeah, you're probably right.." Cloud sighed, and leaned against a red barn at the chocobo-ranch. "I just have this feeling.. What if he's awake? What if they've been captured by Shin-Ra again?" Cloud asked, turning to face Tifa. She shrugged at Cloud's questions, her straight dark-brown hair falling down her shoulders.

"I'm sure Aeris'll be able to run from him, if he's awake.. And she's been able to avoid Shin-Ra her entire childhood, hasn't she?" Tifa's voice wasn't very confident. "Yeah.. and she's got Red with her.." Cloud pondered. "They're fine.." Tifa assured her friend.

"Whazzup you two?" Barret asked, joining them. Cloud and Tifa glanced at each other. "Nothing." They answered in unison.

"OK.." Barret said, and marveled at the vast plains spreading in every direction. "It's so different out 'ere.." He sighed. "Without them goddamn reactors.." He muttered angrily.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know.. There are still SOLDIER's everywhere, searching for us." Barret told Cloud.

"They still think Sephiroth has joined AVALANCHE? Whatever gave them the idea we wanted anything to do with him?" Cloud snorted.

"I dunno. Maybe cos we helped him out of the Shin-Ra building.." Barret guessed.

"I wish we hadn't.. If Aeris hadn't insisted it.." Cloud voiced his thoughts.

"She was acting awfully weird.. I mean, who'd sleep in the same room with a homicidal maniac? Especially after knowing all about him being a homicidal maniac?" Tifa raised a brow. "It was like she knew da man." Barret grinned sheepishly.

"That's not possible. She would have told me." Cloud shook his spiky-haired head.

"She's quite a mystery.. I guess we'll have a chance to ask her all about it when she arrives here." Tifa smiled at Cloud.

* * * * *

After setting up camp, Sephiroth had wandered off into the small forest nearby. Aeris knew he probably wanted to be alone, but on the other hand, she was racing against time. If she couldn't change Sephiroth's mind about joining AVALANCHE, she might never see him again..

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Red asked, lying by the fire. "Go find him." He continued, smiling at Aeris. 

"Thanks Red." Aeris grinned, blushing a little. She hadn't realized it was so obvious who she was thinking about. She stood up from the dry sand floor of the cave, and walked out into the darkening early night. The crickets were not very loud, since the warmth of the afternoon sun still lingered in the air. The long grass of the plains brushed against Aeris' bare ankles as she entered the forest. It seemed so much darker in the shadows of the trees, since the bright blue shimmer of the full moon was not able to reach her through the thick layer of leaves.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris whispered. The cool night breeze seemed to have silenced the birds' glad chirping, and the night covered all the bright colours of the flowers and trees as it decended. The wind caught Aeris' pink dress, and she leaned against it's soothing touch, smiling exhilerated. It seemed so peaceful in the forest, even though the noise of the leaves reminded Aeris of thousands of frightened whispers.

"You called?" Sephiroth's voice came from somewhere closeby. Aeris turned around, and noticed he was leaning against a tree. Thanks to his black clothes Sephiroth blended perfectly into the nocturnal scenery, but the eery glow of Mako in his eyes gave him away.

"Y-you scared me." Aeris stuttered. She stared at Sephiroth a while, trying to erase the image of a lion stalking for prey out of her mind. She heard Sephiroth chuckle at her comment, as though he had been complimented. "Come here." He said, and turned his back at Aeris. She followed him, noticing how relaxed Sephiroth seemed like. His footsteps were smaller, and his posture wasn't as perfect as usually.

Sephiroth must feel right at home here, Aeris mused.

Sephiroth lead her to a small clearing, that had a small river running across it. The clear blue water reflected the moonlight, making faint noises as it flowed lazily towards the ocean.

"It's beautiful." Aeris gasped. Sephiroth only nodded at her comment. He sat down at the edge of the riverbank, and rested his feet in the water. Only now Aeris noticed that his black boots, gloves, white shoulder-pads and the Masamune were rested on the ground nearby. His hair was dripping water, Aeris bit her lip. He must've just washed it.

"How were you able to hear me from so far away?" Aeris sat down next to Sephiroth, her eyes wide with bewilderment. "You have Hojo to thank for that." Sephiroth laughed bitterly.

"So what did you want to talk about? My miserable childhood again?" Sephiroth began, lifting his eyes from the water. "See this?" Sephiroth raised the back of his hand in front of Aeris' face.

"A tattoo." Aeris raised a brow. It was a black number one.

"Hojo did this to me. I can still remember the look he gave me after he was finished.. like I was cattle." Sephiroth's voice lacked any emotion. It seemed weird to Aeris, since she thought such a memory must've been very painful. Sephiroth pulled back his hand, turning his eyes away from Aeris.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris' sad expression suddenly brightened up.

"What." Sephiroth said, throwing a flat stone into the river. It bounced off the surface only once before sinking. 

"I have to ask you something." Aeris turned to face Sephiroth, and grabbed his hand. He flinched at her touch, but didn't pull back his hand. "I know this is going to sound a little weird but.. Do you ever get the feeling that.. you know me from somewhere?" She asked, studying Sephiroth's expression.

"Are you hitting on me, Aeris?" Sephiroth glanced at her amused.

Aeris blushed, and kept looking down at her hands, that were still holding Sephiroth's hand in their grasp. His fingers felt so warm, Aeris smiled, and basked in the warmthness radiating from him. "Forget it. It was silly anyway." Aeris shook her head, afraid to look at Sephiroth again. She let go of his hand, and watched as he pulled it away. Just like in the dream, Aeris thought, she suddenly felt so incomplete.

Before she had the chance raise her eyes again, Aeris felt Sephiroth's fingers brush a few loose strands of her curly hair behind her ear. She was so shocked by the touch, nearly every muscle in her body jerked as if she'd just received an electric shock. Quickly lifting her gaze, Aeris stared back at Sephiroth's calm face. Her breathing became shallow and nervous, as she felt the familiar fragrance of Sephiroth's hair fill her sences. She leaned closer to him, not fully aware of what she was doing. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst out of her chest.

"Aeris!?" Red's baffled voice came from somewhere closeby.

In that very instant, the nearly magnetic spell between the two friends was broken. Sephiroth stared at Aeris confused, not understanding what had nearly happened.

"Y-yeah?" Aeris stammered, trying to calm the electric storm in her heart.

"Just thought you'd like to know, a big red dragon ate all of our equipment." Red told her, "and it's coming this way."

Sephiroth pulled his feet out of the water, and grabbed his Masamune. "This shouldn't take long." He muttered, and ran to the direction Red was pointing to.

* * * * *

Sephiroth stared at Aeris, sleeping calmly next to him. It had been a welcomed change to battle against the Ruby Dragon. At least for the little while it had taken for Sephiroth to kill the beast, he had had something else to think about than Aeris. Now that the sun was rising though, she seemed to be the only thing in Sephiroth's mind. He wondered, if he could convince Aeris to follow him and Jenova.. He was sure Jenova wouldn't mind. A mask of indifference on his face, Sephiroth ran his fingers across Aeris' cheek. She stirred in her sleep, smiling. He had laughed at Aeris' question of them knowing each other from somewhere, but he did feel it.. It was like a melody at the back of his head, only he couldn't pick out the words. He had never felt as calm and peaceful around anyone.. It was as though the mere presence of Aeris soothed the anger in his soul.

"Morning." Red nodded at Sephiroth, a knowing look on his face. Sephiroth felt a little uncomfortable around him, especially after the events of last night. "We'll reach the ranch today, for sure." Red spoke.

"I agree." Sephiroth nodded at the red-furred creature. "You're still leaving, aren't you?" Red continued, with a quiet voice, as if he was trying his best not to wake up Aeris. "Yes.. I must follow my mother." Sephiroth told him.

"Jenova.." Red muttered.

"How did you know that! I never told you the name of my mother!" An alarm went off in Sephiroth's head. Something fishy was going on.. It was obvious Red knew more of Sephiroth's past than he was letting on. He hated people like that..

"I must've heard it from Hojo. I used to be a specimen too." Red coughed awkwardly, and Sephiroth wasn't exactly sure he was telling the truth.

"As soon as she wakes up, we're leaving." Sephiroth turned his eyes to the ground, a cold tune to his voice.

"I wish you'd reconsider. For Aeris' sake." Red suggested, but Sephiroth only glared at him in response. He wasn't willing to take orders from anyone, especially from those who were inferior to him in every aspect.

"Mmm.. Good morning.." Aeris smiled sleepily at Sephiroth. "I had such a lovely dream.. I can't remember any of it, though." She let out a big yawn, and rubbed her eyes.

"We'd better get going.. So get ready." Sephiroth's voice seemed cold even towards Aeris, since Red had managed to destroy his good mood.

"Oh, not yet? I'm hungry.. and thirsty." Aeris pouted at him.

"Well, I guess we're not in such a hurry.." Sephiroth smiled at her, and for a while Red couldn't pic out anything threatening about his appearance. He wondered if Aeris fully realized, what control she had over Sephiroth. It seemed impossible, how close the two had become in such little time..

* * * * *

"I see it!!" Aeris was jumping up and down excited. She had been walking so much the past few days, that her feet were hurting with every step she took. Now that she could finally see their destination, she had difficulty controlling her enthusiasm.

"I saw it first." Sephiroth grinned maliciously.

Aeris laughed at him, yet Sephiroth didn't seem to mind. "I can't wait to get there! There's probably something decent to eat, and a place to rest.. I'd give anything for a sofa right now.." Aeris puffed. "My feet are killing me.." She moaned.

Sephiroth glanced at her. "I could carry you." He suggested, an evilish smirk on his face.

What's in it for you, Aeris wondered, but decided not to pass on Sephiroth's offer. "Hey, sure, if you think you're up to it." She smiled at him.

"Hop on." Sephiroth replied, settling himself next to a tree stump. Aeris jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his throat.

"If it's possible, try.. not to choke me to death." Sephiroth muttered.

"Oh sorry." Aeris chuckled, leaning against Sephiroth's shoulder. "Wow. What a view." She laughed into his ear.

"So tell me about these friends of yours." Sephiroth asked.

Aeris turned as pale as a ghost, and her muscles tensed against Sephiroth. She had forgotten all about Cloud and the others and especially the little detail that Cloud and Sephiroth hated each other with fiery vengeance. "Aeris?" Sephiroth asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Umm.. Yeah.." Aeris tried to think of a good explanation. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?" She said, feeling a little sad at the thought. Her horror of a battle till death replaced that sadness quickly though. How would Cloud react to Sephiroth? How would Sephiroth react to him? Aeris was filled with a sudden urge to go to Costa Del Sol for a few weeks.

"You know, Sephy, you don't have to walk that quickly." Aeris' voice was tense.

"There you go with that nickname again.." Sephiroth shook his head slightly. "And besides, I don't get tired easily." He continued.

Damn that Hojo, Aeris thought and bit her lip in worry.

After thirty minutes of walking, the three of them were finally approaching the red barn on the outskirts of the ranch. "I've always wanted a black chocobo. They're so stylish! One can wear any outfit with one." Aeris chattered.

"I imagine you'll want me to make 'wark' sounds soon, to fool the passers by." Sephiroth smiled, glancing at Aeris over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't mind would you? It'd be so cute! Com'on, I dare you to say it!" Aeris laughed.

"You'd owe me big time.." Sephiroth answered her, smiling at first but suddenly his expression turned cold. 

"What is it?" Aeris laughed. She felt Sephiroth loosen his hold on her legs, and she slid down his back.

"Cloud.." Sephiroth snarled at the blond-haired man standing in front of him with his wide-bladed sword ready to strike.

"Sephiroth.." Cloud nodded at him. It wasn't as warm a welcoming as Aeris had hoped for. Tifa was standing on Cloud's right side, in a fighting position. Barret stood a few meters left to them, his gun-arm aimed at Sephiroth.

"Aeris, get away from him." Cloud told Aeris.

Sephiroth glanced at her, a wounded look on his beatiful features. Aeris stared back at him, feeling like something was about to burst through her throat. The ache was so intense.. Only a few moments ago she had felt happier than in years, and now.. her heart was breaking. And judging from the look in Sephiroth's eyes, so was his.

"Aeris..?" Sephiroth tilted his head, not fully understanding what was happening. He watched as Red left his side, and joined Barret on the side of the barn. The red-furred creature didn't look at Sephiroth, until he sat down. His expression was somewhat apologetic, but not surprised. Had they planned this all along?

"Please, don't hurt him.." Aeris pleaded the others. She saw the odd looks Tifa and Cloud exchanged, but she didn't care. Please no matter what happens, Aeris thought as she stared into Sephiroth's eyes, never hurt him.

* * *

In Matthew Priors words: Oh! take your sword, and pierce my heart, Undaunted see me meet the wound.. This is such melodrama!! And a cliffhanger again? Umm.. I bet you're wondering what's gonna happen? I know!! I know and you don't!! *makes a little irritating dance* Stay tuned for the next chapter.. ^_^


	9. Chapter 7.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The characters etc. of Final Fantasy 7 belong to their creator, Squaresoft. I'm just giving the characters something to do while Squaresoft's busy. ^_^

AUTHOR'S NOTES: And so the plot thickens!! (I've always wanted to use that phrase.) Anyway: thanks to everyone who has or will review me! I love all of you!! *hugs the computer monitor* Do not fear, for the end of your waiting is near!! Enjoy the new chapter, and try not to let the flashbacks confuse you?

* * *

CHAPTER 7.

How black art thou transformed with sin!  
How strange a guilt gnaws me within!  
Grief will convert this red to pale;  
When every wake, and witsund-ale  
Shall talk to my shame; break, break sad heart  
There is no medicine for my smart,  
No herb nor balm can cure my sorrow,  
Unless you meet again tomorrow.

- Thomas Randolph -

A black-haired man entered the town of Kalm, holding a jade-green bladed sword in his right hand. His hazel-coloured eyes scanned the surrounding town, yet his face showed no emotion.

"You." He said coldly, grabbing the nearest person.

"W-what? W-who are you?" The man stammered, visibly frightened by the stranger who was holding him.

"I am called Zenobius, the assassin.." The stranger introduced himself. "Have you seen General Sephiroth?" He continued.

"N-no.. But I did see some other weird looking people.." The villager said, pointing to the direction of the canyon. "They went over there.." He said, a frightened tune to his voice.

"What did these strangers look like?" Zenobius asked, releasing the villager from his hold.

"One was a blonde man, about the same height as you.. Then there was a girl and a third person.. I didn't really pay much attention to them." The villager explained, taking steps back as if he was preparing to run away.

"A blonde man?" Zenobius tilted his head. "It could be Sephiroth is travelling with them.. Better safe than sorry." Zenobius smirked, and turned around, his black cape flapping in the wind.

* * * * *

Aeris watched in shock, as the sadness in Sephiroth's eyes was soon replaced with hate and contempt. "These are the 'friends' you were talking about.." His voice was so cold, she felt shivers run up her spine.

"Yes." Aeris told him in a small voice.

"You lied to me.." Sephiroth snarled at Aeris. "You only helped me so that you could destroy me.. When I was least expecting it.." He gazed at Aeris scornfully.

"My mother was right, all humans are traitors!" Sephiroth swinged his Masamune powerfully, his eyes glowing radiantly with anger.

"No, no! I didn't lie.. I would never let them--" Aeris began.

"Silence! I do not care to hear your petty excuses! You betrayed me, like--" Sephiroth closed his eyes, never finishing his sentence.

"What? I don't understand! Sephiroth please, don't.." Aeris cried out, kneeling if front of him. She clasped her hands in a prayer, hoping Cloud and the others wouldn't rush into anything. She figured they wouldn't attack Sephiroth as long as she was in the way.

Kill her. Jenova whispered to Sephiroth. He raised his sword to strike the young woman kneeled in front of him. Her eyes were staring straight up at him, shining brightly with tears.

Do it. Can't you see how pitifully weak she has rendered you? Sephiroth stared at the tip of Masamune's blade. It was trembling with hesitation, like his entire body. Can't you see? Nobody cares for a weakling. Jenova's voice was harsh and demanding.

"What have you done to me?!" Sephiroth shouted at Aeris, and ran as far away from her as he possible could, never turning back to see Aeris falling to the ground crying.

"Sephiroth.." She sobbed, "I didn't lie.."

"Dat man has got some serious problems." Barret muttered, scratching the back of his head. He was staring at the edge of the forest, where Sephiroth had just dissappeared. Cloud's eyes, on the other hand, seemed to be fixed upon Aeris, who was still crying out for the ex-SOLDIER General. He wondered, what exactly had happened between Aeris and Sephiroth during these last few days they had been travelling together.

"He just went insane again.." Cloud shrugged at Barret. "It's a miracle Aeris is still alive.." He told Aeris, who finally seemed to have calmed down.

"He's not insane.. He's like me." Aeris said quietly, and ran away from everyone. She needed to be alone for a while, and pull herself together again.

Cloud was about to walk after her, but Red stopped him. "Don't. I doubt she want's to see you right now." Red told him.

"Why? What did I do?" Cloud raised his voice at the creature.

"Red, it's not Cloud's fault Sephiroth went berserk.. That's just the way he is. He seems perfectly fine at first and then WHAM, he burns down a village and kills everyone." Tifa said, tapping Cloud's shoulder supportively.

"Aeris thought she could change him." Red sighed, understanding Tifa's point.

"Nobody can change him.. Not even her." Cloud muttered, glancing at Aeris. She was leaning against the white fence surrounding the chocobo-pen, staring at the grass sadly. He had never seen her as miserable.. And it was all Sephiroth's fault.

* * * * *

"To be forgotten is a fate worse than death.." Sephiroth whispered in the darkness of Hojo's laboratory.

After hearing the echo of his own voice, Sephiroth burst into an insane laughter. The new laboratory seemed more like a warehouse, since Hojo had not yet unpacked all the heavy machinery from the wooden crates that contained them.

"What, you missed me?" Hojo leered at Sephiroth, as he entered the room. "I have good news for you.. You are now officially a member of SOLDIER." Hojo announced.

"What, I thought I failed the entrance exam.." Sephiroth's voice lacked any interest. He had been told a person who couldn't take orders and work as a part of a team had no future in an organization such as SOLDIER.

"Yes, but I pulled some strings and made them.. shall we say, reconsider their decision." Hojo snickered.

"Oh. Great." Sephiroth answered Hojo, turning his eyes away from the man.

"You will soon learn to apprecciate everything I've done for you.. You shall learn you are superior to all of them." Hojo's voice was uncaring, as though he was offended by Sephiroth's indifferent behaviour.

"I doubt it." Sephiroth snorted.

"Oh, you are so terribly naive, Sephiroth.." Hojo laughed. "Your powers are all there is precious about you.. Everybody knows that!" He laughed cruelly, "They all know what you are.."

* * * * *

"Aeris.. Are you OK?" Tifa asked, while walking over to the pink-clad girl.

"..No." Aeris whimpered. "He thinks I lied to him, the whole time.. He must really hate me right now." She sighed deeply.

"You mean Sephiroth..?" Tifa's eyes went wide with disbelief. "He nearly killed you! Why do you care how he feels about you at all!?" Tifa asked.

"..He trusted me.. He told me things about his past.. And the whole time, I wasn't being honest with him.." Aeris' voice shivered sadly. "But the worst thing is.. Now he's convinced I was only interested in him to use the information I received against him.. He thinks I only wanted to hurt him.. like--" Aeris shook her head. "I can't blame him if he never wants to see me again." Aeris sighed deeply, throwing away the white wild flower she had just picked up.

"You should hope so!" Tifa gasped. "He's dangerous! Look at what he did to me!" Tifa raised her white shirt, revealing a section of the long white scar on her skin.

Aeris looked at Tifa apologetically. "I'm sorry.. I can't help feeling this way." She explained, a lopsided grin on her face.

"Hey you two, get over here! Mr. Leader want's so talk to ya!" Barret shouted from the main building.

"Aeris, are you coming?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah.." She answered, wiping the corners of her eyes with her hands. "But I won't be good company, right now anyway.." Aeris continued, smiling sadly at the ground.

"Com'on.." Tifa grabbed Aeris' hand. "I know you're a little.. confused at the moment, but trust me, it will be alright." She smiled at her.

"I hope so." Aeris returned the smile.

Tifa began to drag Aeris towards the building Red, Barret and Cloud were staying at. She was relieved Sephiroth had left.. Aeris probably hoped Sephiroth would've joined AVALANCHE, but for Tifa and Cloud it wasn't an option they were willing to accept. Even if they'd be able to tolerate Sephiroth's presence, they would never forgive him, nor forget the awful things he had done.. Tifa wasn't going to tell that to Aeris though, since she seemed to have an emotional overload to begin with.

Tifa and Aeris entered the building, and followed Barret to the bedroom, where Red and Cloud were already discussing what to do next.

"Oh, hi you two. Take a seat, somewhere." Cloud raised his eyes from a map that he and Red were studying.

Aeris walked over to the bed that was in the far end of the room, and glanced at the view spreading from the window located next to the bed. The yellow chocobo's were walking about happily, making 'wark' sounds at each other. They looked so cute with their brightly coloured feather's, but Aeris swallowed hard at the sight of them. The bitter lump at the back of her throat was an aching reminder of the conversations she had had with Sephiroth.. While Cloud was asking Tifa what was wrong with Aeris, she fell deeper into her memories of the last few days with Sephiroth..

* * * * *

"Apples!! I want one." Aeris turned her eyes over to Sephiroth.

"I thought you were ready to go already.." He sighed.

"Pretty please?" Aeris fluttered her eyelids, making Sephiroth chuckle at the sight of her. "Fine, which one?" He asked, raising his Masamune.

"That big red one on the right." Aeris said, and in an instant Sephiroth cut the apple loose with his sword.

"..On the other right." Aeris smiled awkwardly at him.

"Oh, I'm getting a little tired of this." Sephiroth said, and swung his sword, his entire body curved like that of a dancer. The thick apple-tree branch fell down with a thump, leaving Aeris staring at it in amazement.

"Just go ahead and pick." Sephiroth smirked, placing the Masamune back into it's sheath.

Aeris picked up the apple she had wanted, and rubbed the fruit's surface against her pink dress. As she took the first bite, she noticed Sephiroth was staring at her. "What," Aeris asked with her mouth full.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were taking a little too big of a bite for such a pretty little mouth." He said, his eyes flashing mischievously.

"You trying to sweep me off my feet?" Aeris laughed.

"The answer depends, if I'm being successful or not." Sephiroth grinned.

"Oh com'on, stop being so modest. Who could resist you.." Aeris smiled. She truly enjoyed the company of Sephiroth. They were so alike, it seemed like they shared a soul.

* * * * *

"Aeris, are you with us?" Red asked, breaking Aeris' silent reverie.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking. Cute chocobo's." Aeris said, her voice faraway and unexcited.

"Anyway, we were just talking about what to do next.. It seems obvious Sephiroth's on the rampage again, we'd better go after him." Cloud said, getting accepting glances from everyone except Aeris. She glared at him.

"Then what. You'll kill him?" Aeris asked.

"Not if there's another way. Is there?" Cloud asked, a compassionate tune to his voice. He understood Aeris was not her usual self at the moment, after just being so close to death..

"Maybe. I think we should figure out something.." Aeris bowed her head, her voice trembling. She looked so exhausted and sad, Cloud wondered if it was wise to drag her along AVALANCHE at all. "Aeris, listen.. Things are going to get really difficult from now on. Shin-Ra has increased the amount of SOLDIER's patrolling, and.. If you think you're not up to it, you should tell us now, before anything happens." He said.

"What, you're saying you don't want me to go with you?" Aeris asked the others. "Where am I supposed to go then? I can't walk back to Midgar on my own, and I'm certainly not staying here.. I belong with AVALANCHE!" She looked at the others, who seemed have changed their behaviour towards her after the little incident with Sephiroth earlier. They were all looking at her like she was a ticking time-bomb about to go off, pity written all over their faces.

"OK, I'll take your word for it." Cloud said, breaking the tension in the air.

"Anyway, we thought Sephiroth's likely to head towards Junon.. The only way there according to this map.. is through Mythril Mines. As the owner of this ranch already told us, it's not safe to cross the marshes without a chocobo." Cloud kept talking.

Almost like the clouds on the blue sky above flowed towards the afternoon sun, Aeris' thoughts wandered back to Sephiroth. She wondered what he was doing, if he was alright.. If he was thinking about her..

"Aeris?" Cloud interrupted her thoughts. "Red told me, there's some assassin after Sephiroth?" Cloud asked her, glancing at Red a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Yeah.. The SOLDIER's in Kalm mentioned something like that.." Aeris said quietly.

"Then do you think he's a possible ally or an enemy?" Tifa joined the conversation.

"Of course he's an enemy! He's created by Shin-Ra, designed to.. assassinate!" Aeris raised her voice. Everybody looked at her, stunned by her sudden outburst.

"So is Sephiroth. I can't see your point." Cloud's voice was cold.

"Could you even pretend, that you understand how I feel! You sit there and talk about killing a man, who's.." Aeris silenced herself, realizing she had no idea what exactly Sephiroth was to her. A friend? An acquantaince? ..A soulmate?

"Aeris.." Tifa's voice was soft and caring. "We do understand, you haven't seen him at his worst.. Still you have to realize.. Sephiroth's not an innocent man. But I guarantee, if there's any way to stop him without killing him - we'll try it, won't we Cloud?" Tifa said, placing her arm on Aeris' shoulder, hugging her supportively.

"Of course.." Cloud nodded as he answered.

"But right now we have to catch some chocobo's! So let's move out, people!" Cloud told everyone, smiling at Tifa briefly as she walked out. Aeris was about to follow her, But Cloud stopped her. "You'd better rest. We'll come wake you up when we've caught enough chocobo's." He told her in a friendly manner.

"Thanks Cloud.. Sorry I'm such a nerve-wreck.." Aeris grinned sheepishly, her head bowed towards the ground. She felt ashamed of her behaviour. She'd often thought herself to be stronger than this, but now it seemed she had no control over her emotions at all. And the most disturbing thing was, she didn't really understand why Sephiroth's abrupt leaving had upset her so.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody has a bad day at times.. It's only human." Cloud finished, and walked out of the room, leaving Aeris by herself.

She sat down on one of the beds, and took her shoes off. As she streched herself on top of the bed, she noticed how tired she actually was. It didn't take longer than few minutes for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Hey, I'm actually pretty satisfied with the way this chapter turned out, though I do realize it's a little short.. That little scene from Sephiroth's past (the one at Hojo's Lab) is my personal favourite! It says so much about him.. Umm, or at least of the way I see him as a character. Sephiroth's obsession with ultimate power comes from the fact that his powers are the only things people ever apprecciated about him; ultimately he yearns for people to like him. Doesn't everyone.. *thinks very hard* Anyway, stay tuned for more ramblings! ^_^


	10. Chapter 8.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own the characters nor the FF7-verse. I'd hate to admit it, but they're Squaresofts.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm back!! Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update.. I had major writer's block!! I can only hope I'll get over it.. It was torture!! Well, I guess it's to be expected.. I've been writing like a crazy person the last few days! Anyway, I hope this chapter'll answer some of the questions you might have? Onto the fic! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 8.

Sleep sleep dear girl, drowsy flower:  
Ah that I were the Lord of Sleep, that so,  
Wingless, a whisper,  
Under your shadowy eyelids I might creep:  
Then, not even he who veils God's eyes  
Could come into you:  
you would be mine alone.

- Meleagros -

"Aeris.." Cloud shook Aeris shoulder gently to wake her up.

"..Stop it, Sephy.. I wanna sleep.." Aeris mumbled in her sleep, and Cloud felt his cheeks fluster slightly. He felt more and more curious of what exactly had happened between Aeris and Sephiroth. He wished Aeris would open up to him a little more, but she seemed to like keeping secrets.. from him, at any rate.

"Aeris!" Cloud cleared his throat, shaking Aeris a bit more forcefully.

"..What.." Aeris' eyelids fluttered open. "Oh. Hi Cloud." She smiled, probably not remembering her recent remark.

"I just thought I'd let you know, we're ready to go.. We caught four chocobos." Cloud informed Aeris.

"Oh.. Just gimme a while to wake up.." She sat up on the side of the bed.

"By the way Aeris.. I can't believe he let you call him Sephy." Cloud smiled at the young woman sitting in front of him.

"W-what? Why?" Aeris blushed furiously, realizing Cloud had heard the words she thought she had only spoken in the silence of her dream.

"The last person who called him that, was nearly beaten to death.. Just thought I'd let you know." Cloud smiled at her, as he walked out of the room.

Outside, Tifa was holding the reins of two yellow chocobo's. Red was battling to get on top of his chocobo, like Barret with his own. "Here, take this." Tifa handed the reins of the other chocobo to Aeris.

"Thanks." She told Tifa, and studied the animal a little worried. She had never ridden a chocobo before.. But how hard could it be, Aeris shrugged. Tifa and Cloud sat on the same chocobo, and they didn't seem to be having any difficulties. Aeris pulled the chocobo to a wooden crate near the main building.

"OK, stay put now." Aeris told the yellow bird. She stood up on the crate, and managed to get on the chocobo. "That was easy," She grinned, but as the bird began to move around nervously her relief was soon replaced with fear.

"H-hey, easy now, good chocobo.." Aeris whispered, trying to control the animals movements. It took her a long while, before she figured out how to make the chocobo turn, and especially stop.

"Are we ready to go?" Cloud said, riding his and Tifa's chocobo in the front of their group.

"Yeah. Sure." Aeris smiled at him nervously.

Their chocobos galloped towards the marshes quickly, and amazingly Aeris was able to hold her balance on top of the fast moving animal. Red was having a lot more difficulty in riding his chocobo, though. In the end Barret was forced to grab the reins of Red's chocobo, and drag him along.

"I wonder if we'll see any Zoloms?" Cloud glanced at Tifa, who shrugged at his question.

"I hope not." She said, "I hear they're pretty vicious."

What Zoloms, Aeris wondered. She had never heard of such creatures. "Urgh. I think I'm gonna throw up." Red muttered, his cat-like face getting slightly green with nausea. Aeris smiled at him, as he passed her by. Aeris soon noticed she was in the back of the team, and encouraged her chocobo to move a little bit quicker. She didn't want the others to think she couldn't keep up with their speed.

"Wow.. That's some nasty killin'."

Aeris heard Barret's voice. As she turned her eyes to the direction the others were looking, she gasped in surprise.

A huge snake was staked on a tall tree, she could smell it's rotting flesh and blood in the air. The sight was as frightening as it was impressive. "This is Sephiroth's doing.." Cloud announced, looking at Aeris briefly.

"He's really pissed off.."

Aeris heard Barret mutter, even though her eyes were fixed upon Cloud and the dead snake. So that's what a Zolom looks like, was the only thought that came to Aeris' mind. She was glad she hadn't had the pleasure of encountering a living one.

"I hope this makes you realize how lucky you were back there.." Cloud told her, as he turned his and Tifa's chocobo towards the opening of a cave closeby.

* * * * *

"So you're saying they were here just a moment ago?" Zenobius tilted his head. He had pinned the owner of the chocobo-ranch against the wall by his throat.

"Yes. The blonde man was leading them.. there were quite many of them.. Heading towards.. Junon.." The man coughed, gagging for air.

"And the General, was he here?" Zenobius continued to interrogate the older man.

"Yes.. But he left. Or so I heard.." The man said weakly.

"From whom?" Zenobius asked, squeezing the mans throat further.

"A girl dressed in pink.. She should know where he is.." The man's face was turning purple, but Zenobius wouldn't loosen his grasp.

"Her name?" Zenobius asked, lifting his victim on the wooden wall of the building.

"..A-Aeris.." The man answered.

After hearing what he had wanted to know, Zenobius dropped the man on the ground. He quickly crawled away from the black-clad stranger, but Zenobius wasn't interested in the man anymore. He had bigger fish to catch.

* * * * *

You should've killed her. Jenova's voice was scolding.

Sephiroth didn't answer her. Even though he was glad Jenova was able to reach him again, he didn't agree with his mother. He couldn't have killed Aeris, even after her betrayal.. Sephiroth realized her acting so friendly had all been an act, to make him put his guard down around her.. It would've been easy for Aeris to kill him. So why didn't she, Sephiroth wondered. She had had several possibilities, after all. She could've killed him in his sleep. The thought made Sephiroth shudder. When he had seen Cloud call Aeris by name, he had felt so.. jealous of her. And so angry.. because Cloud had managed to get him to a position, where Sephiroth was on the defence. He'd felt like a hunted animal, even though he was supposed to be the hunter, luring his prey towards the trap. He'd felt so used.. His entire life people had kept him in the dark, and it hadn't bothered Sephiroth very much.. But he had really opened up to Aeris, and begun to believe in people again.. only to end up dissappointed. Like so many times before, his heart had been torn in two.

Sephiroth! Pay attention! Jenova shrieked.

"Yes mother.." Sephiroth sighed heavily.

And stop thinking about that girl.. You have no idea how dangerous she is to me, err.. us. Jenova's voice was nervous.

"Aeris? Dangerous?" Sephiroth's voice was slightly amused at first, but it turned cold very soon. He had no real reason to believe he knew anything of Aeris.. Maybe it had all been fake: her voice and her smiles, her way of walking, the smell of her hair..

She's a Cetra! Jenova's words wiped the wistful smile from Sephiroth's lips.

"What do you mean.. I thought you were the only one.. You and me." Sephiroth tilted his head. This appeared to be just another secret Aeris had kept from him. She must be laughing really hard at my stupidity, Sephiroth thought and shook his head. I'm so naive, he continued to scold himself.

We are.. the only one's who have a right to this Planet.. She's a traitor to me and the Planet as much as she is a traitor to you.. Jenova's voice was very convincing.

"She's a traitor.. and cannot be trusted.." Sephiroth said as he exited the Mythril Mines. Outside the afternoon sun was still shining brightly, although he could see dark clouds gathering in the horizon.

Yes.. Jenova laughed evilly.

"I shall never trust anybody but you, mother.." Sephiroth snarled, so angry at himself. Whatever had possessed him to believe in Aeris' sincerity.. He ought to know better.

* * * * *

"Aeris?" Red spoke, as the AVALANCHE members entered the Mythril Mines.

"Yes?" Aeris looked at the newest member of AVALANCHE, smiling.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, about Sephiroth and what happened.." Red told her. The two of them followed Tifa, Cloud and Barret left from the first crossroad. The mines formed a vast network of caves, that had been abandoned for years. Still, they were a very handy for travellers like them to use. Aeris noticed roots of trees were sticking through the walls everywhere, as though life was claiming back lost territory.

"Yeah, me too." Aeris nodded at Red sadly, not sure if she was in fact feeling any better. The long ride had given her a chance to think about things though. There was no use crying over spilt milk: she had to concentrate on the future. And possibly meeting Sephiroth again, Aeris smiled at the thought; she was sure he would understand if she explained everything to him.

"It'll take us a while to reach Junon," Aeris heard Cloud speak. "Yeah, two days maybe?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"Yeah, well I guess it depends.." Cloud shrugged.

Aeris listened to their conversation a while, before a small Mako-fountain caught her attention. "Wow! It's so pretty.." Aeris stared at the crystallized Mako, overwhelmed by it's beauty. The crystals reflected waves of pasific green light. The stones seemed to glow the same delicate way as the eyes of the certain SOLDIER General she wasn't supposed to be thinking.. Aeris quickly discarded the thought that entered her mind.

"A Mako fountain." Cloud snorted at the sight of the nature's wonder, as if he had grown tired of seeing such beauty. "Yeah.. Let's get going." Tifa's voice was a little scared, as she pulled at Cloud's arm.

They walked for a few hours, until Cloud decided it was time to set up camp for the night. "It's best we rest.." He sighed, glancing at Tifa worried.

"Too bad there's no firewood.." Barret sighed dissappointed.

"It wouldn't probably light up anyway, the air is so humid.. And cold." Tifa told him, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Yeah, Tifa's probably right.." Cloud told Barret, sitting down next to Tifa.

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy with fatique, Aeris lied down on her sleeping bag. As she turned her eyes up, she noticed a crack in the ceiling of the cave. A small section of the night sky was visible through it. She smiled at the brightest star, flickering in the darkness. Aeris felt like it was watching over her, shining it's compassionate light upon her. The final thought in Aeris' mind before she closed her eyes, was if Sephiroth was gazing at the very same star, wherever he was.

"Aeris was pretty tired.." Tifa whispered at Cloud.

"Yeah, well I guess it's understandable. She's had a rough few days." Cloud smiled back at her.

"Yeah.. I can't begin to imagine how bad it must've been with Sephiroth. If something had happened to Aeris, he'd have been the last person to help her.." Tifa shuddered.

"Yeah.. I know.. Still, don't you think it's weird how he was behaving?" Cloud asked.

"What?" Tifa smiled absent-mindedly, facing him.

"Well, you saw them.. didn't you?" Cloud asked, a little nervous by Tifa's closeness. "They seemed awfully close." he swallowed hard. Why did he still become a babbling idiot around her, after all the time they'd spent apart?

"Yeah. I noticed that too.." Tifa nodded at him. For a brief while they stared into each others eyes, trying to read the emotions within them.

"Will ya go to bed already and quit yappin'? I can't sleep in the noise yer makin'!" Barret's annoyed whisper came from the darkness.

"Sure. Sorry." Tifa whispered back at Barret, turning her back at Cloud.

"Tifa.." Cloud began.

"What?" Tifa whispered.

"Good night." He told her.

"..to you too, Cloud." Tifa smiled to herself, and listened to the rustling noises Cloud made as he searched for the perfect position to sleep in.

* * *

Well, look forward to the next chapter.. It's going to be a lot more exciting than in this chapter, that's for sure! ..So I guess I wrote another cliffhanger, huh? Sorry about that. I try not to let you wait for the next chapter too long.. I'm a pretty fast updater, anyway? It's just because I'm so obsessed with Seph! 'When I'm not writing, I'm thinking about writing', that sort of deal. I'm sure you get the picture!! ^_- See ya soon!!


	11. Chapter 9.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Yes, they're all mine!! Mwahahaa!! ..Oh. *sweatdrop* I was just kidding!! As always the characters and stuff belong to Squaresoft. ^_^

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heh! Me got fans! Me happy! Hahaha! No, seriously. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me write all the more insanely.. So keep them coming! *laughs like a person who's had too much coffee and too little sleep* Gaah.. I'm out of control. And don't you worry, I'm not about to stop writing! ..It's what I live for!!

* * *

CHAPTER 9.

Never give all the heart, for love  
Will hardly seem worth thinking of  
To passionate women if it seem  
Certain, and they never dream  
That it fades out from kiss to kiss;  
For everything that's lovely is  
But a brief, dreamy, kind delight.  
O never give the heart outright,  
For they, for all smooth lips can say,  
Have given their hearts up to the play.  
And who could play it well enough  
If deaf and dumb and blind with love?  
He that made this knows all the cost,  
For he gave all his heart and lost.

- W. B. Yeats -

Sephiroth stared at the asfalt pavement of Junon's military base. He had entered the facility a few hours ago, the summoning voice of Jenova growing stronger with every step he took. She had told him she'd be waiting in a freight-ship, about to set sail for Costa Del Sol. Sephiroth knew he had plenty of time before the ship's scheduled departure, so he wasn't in any hurry to get to his mother.

He'd always liked Junon, for it was the only city in the world in which Sephiroth had ever felt like a normal person.. It was so filled up with weirdos, criminals, failures and rising talents, Sephiroth felt like he could dissappear into the crowds. He remembered vaigly the times he had been here during his career at SOLDIER. He didn't have any warm fuzzy feelings about those years, all he really remembered feeling was emptiness.. He had lacked a purpose in his life, Sephiroth knew as much. He remembered how difficult it had been to grow up that way.. Surrounded by people yet so utterly alone. He had learned to solve his own problems. Sometimes Sephiroth felt like he had forgotten how to ask for help.. As if he ever needed any, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, pretty boy.." A woman about the same age as Sephiroth smiled seductively at him. "We've got special prices for special guests.." She continued, laughing with a voice that told more about her than any words. She was one of the dozens of women, sent here by Shin-Ra, to 'entertain' the SOLDIER-troops positioned here. Everybody knew what the women were really for, though, Sephiroth smiled maliciosly. He glanced at her, pity in his eyes.

The woman didn't really react to his look in any way, only turned to the next passing man. "Hey, you.." Sephiroth heard her begin. Such empty words, such empty people..

This city was truly filled with despair, he mused. It was the perfect place for all of those who wanted to forget and remain forgotten.. It was one of Junon's unwritten rules after all, that you never asked for names or backgrounds. Sephiroth liked such a place. He had never felt comfortable talking about his past.. After Niebelheim, he had felt like everybody knew already, without explaining. They all knew and laughed at him, the traitors.. The worst thing wasn't, that people kept secrets from him, but that they had made Sephiroth believe their lies. There was nothing more frightening, than to see your entire world crumble.. He if anyone knew that.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Sephiroth asked his mother, as he dissappeared into a familiar dark alley. He knew all the shortcuts..

The Keystone, son.. It's the only way to enter the Temple of Ancients.. Jenova explained.

"Hmm." Sephiroth nodded. She remembered his mother had mentioned the Keystone before. It was shaped round, like an egg, but that was really all Sephiroth knew of the stone. "So the Black materia is in the Temple, right?" He asked Jenova.

Yes.. The ultimate materia, born of darkness.. shall be the death of all traitors..

* * * * *

"My feet hurt.." Aeris leaned against her staff, her muscles stiff after the uncomfortable night spent at Mythril Mines. She had been thrilled to see sunlight again, but after only a short while of walking, her feet began to hurt again. She had such bad stamina, Aeris shook her head, she should've worked out more.. Like Tifa.

"I think it's time to have a break, everyone." Cloud told the others, who were walking ahead of Aeris.

"Thanks Cloud.." Aeris winced in pain. She sat down on the bank of a river they had been following. According to the map Red and Cloud had studied at the chocobo-ranch, they were supposed to follow the river until they reached a mountain, and then turn south, to reach Junon. Beside acting as their guide, the river was also great for soaking sore feet, Aeris smiled, as she took of her shoes.

"Does any of ya have anythin' to eat? I'm starving!" Barret sat down, his stomach crumbling loudly.

"Sorry.. you already ate everything you bought from the ranch-owner." Tifa chuckled, going through her backpack. 

"Damn.." Barret muttered. "Fightin' them damn cactus' made me hungry again.." He explained Aeris, a pleading look on his face.

"Aww, I guess I could give something to you.." Aeris giggled. "Here." She said, and threw something to Barret. He picked up the red fruit in mid-air, and stared at it baffled.

"An apple? Where'd you get apples?" Barret glanced at Aeris, who was grinning at the others nervously.

"Oh, nowhere. They're really good!" She said, placing her aching feet into the coolness of the running water.

"Ha! I thought I heard someone eating here." A girls voice proclaimed. Soon the source of the voice jumped down from a tree-branch, landind not so gracefully on the ground. She was a teen-age girl, with dark-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She carried a large shuriken-type of a weapon.

"Who are you?" Aeris was the first to speak to the girl.

"I'm Yuffie, the materia hunter. I'm searching the world for materia.. You can never have too much you know." Yuffie said, running closer to Aeris.

"Talk about materia.. That's an awfully nice piece of MASTERED earth materia!!" Yuffie twirled around, studying the orbs of materia sinked into the slots in Aeris' staff.

"What?" Aeris raised her staff, and noticed the brightly glowing green orb. "That's not mine." She replied in a quiet voice, realising there was only one possible person who'd have spare mastered materia to give around.. Sephiroth. Oh, why didn't he say anything, Aeris sighed. She would've wanted to at least thank him..

"Oh, all the better then! No emotional bonds! Gimme that piece of materia, and I'll help you go where ever you're going." Yuffie said, extending her hand towards Aeris' staff.

"No, I can't give it to you. It was a gift from.. someone." Aeris held her staff closely, shielding the materia orb with her body.

"Oh well obviously you don't know what's good for you." Yuffie pouted at her, then turned her attention to the other members of AVALANCHE. "Do you others have any mastered materia?" She looked at them quizzically.

"No.." Tifa and Cloud glanced at each other.

"Oh you're no fun.." Yuffie raised her hands to her hips. 

"Materia's what makes the world go round, am I right or am I right!" The teenager annouced.

"Well, actually I think--" Cloud began.

"I'm coming with you, this place is beginning to bore me. Not enough good materia around, you know.." Yuffie interrupted him, glancing at the forest on the other side of the river for the last time.

"But--" Tifa began, trying to say something.

"Of course you have to introduce me to the person who gives away mastered materia.." Yuffie told Aeris. She nodded, smiling at Yuffies energetic behaviour.

"So what are your names? It's always nice to know who I'm protecting and all." Yuffie asked.

"I'm Aeris," Aeris intruduced herself. "The others are Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Red." She said, pointing at each member of AVALANCHE in turn.

"Yeah well that's all great, but we should get going, eh?" Yuffie told the others. "So who's the leader person? You, spiky boy?" She raised her brow at Cloud.

"Oh, this is going to be a long long walk.." Cloud rolled his eyes at Tifa, who let out a fit of laughter in response.

After Aeris had managed to get her shoes back on, the group continued their journey towards Junon.

"So you're the AVALANCHE? I've seen warnings about you on TV." Yuffie told Cloud.

"Oh, really?" Barret asked her, pretty impressed his resistance group was gathering fame. Maybe more and more people would realize they were fighting for a good cause.

"Shin-Ra's just being overly precautious as always." Yuffie answered confidently.

"Grrr.." Barret felt his temper being stretched. After hours of continuous babbling about materia, Yuffie's skills and especially materia, Barret wasn't at his best mood. Aeris on the other hand, seemed to be cheered up by Yuffie's limitless energy, even though she kept making comments about Aeris' poor fighting skills. Tifa and Cloud seemed to be discussing something in whispered words, and Red.. Barret searched for the red-furred beast with his eyes. He was walking on Aeris' right side, looking like he was deep in thought.

"So what's your favourite materia?" Yuffie asked Barret, who sighed deeply in response. "Oh, I like all of them too. Bolt-materia is pretty cool though." She continued, sounding like she wasn't going to shut up anytime soon.

"Stop." A man dressed in entirely black clothes stood in the middle of the road they were walking on. The black strands of hair, that framed his face made his pale skin seem even more whiter.

"W-who are you?" Tifa asked the man, glancing at Cloud worried.

"I.. am Zenobius, the assassin." The black-haired man introduced himself. Aeris stared at him, shocked by his appearance. He looked just like Aeris' former boyfriend Zack..

"What do you want with us!?" Cloud asked the man.

"I am after General Sephiroth.. And I've been told you're travelling with him." Zenobius said, pointing his words mainly at Aeris. He remembered what the owner of the chocobo-ranch had said to him.. The pink-clad girl, Aeris, was close to Sephiroth.

"We're not travelling with him." Cloud's voice was angry, as if he had just been gravely insulted.

"I must tell you, I take pride in my work." Zenobius closed his eyes briefly, and then stared at Aeris.

His gaze was so empty, Aeris shuddered. His hazel-coloured eyes seemed to absorb the light of day, not reflect it like Aeris'. Zenobius' inner darkness was like an evil gravity, pulling energy out of the surroundings.

"You'd not want to be in between me and my prey.." Zenobius told them.

"I'm not helping you find Sephiroth, never!" Aeris raised her voice, frightened by the assassin. If this was the Ultimate SOLDIER Hojo had created, she didn't want him anywhere near Sephiroth.

"Never say never, girl." Zenobius laughed cruelly.

"You'd better leave. There's nothing we can tell you." Cloud told the assassin.

"Oh, I'm afraid I do not agree." Zenobius quickly pulled Aeris in front of him, placing his jade-green bladed sword on her throat. "There is very much you can tell me.." He snickered in Aeris' ear.

"C-Cloud.." Aeris whispered at the blonde haired man, her voice fragile and scared.

"Let her go!" Cloud shouted at Zenobius. The other AVALANCHE members gathered behind their leader, forming a defence line against the assassin who was holding Aeris hostage.

"Oh, I think you are in no position to make such demands!" Zenobius leered at him. "I'll let her go, if you tell me what I need to know. Otherwise.." He continued, smelling Aeris' hair with a spiteful grin plastered on his face. 

"Aeris.." Cloud gazed at Aeris, signaling with his eyes that maybe it was best for Aeris to tell Zenobius where Sephiroth was.

She knew, that Cloud couldn't understand why anyone would want to risk her life for a man such as Sephiroth. "..No.." Aeris shook her head defiantly. "I'll never tell you! You're evil!" She said, trying to force confidence in her voice. She wished she had Tifa's strength, maybe then she could fight Zenobius.. I'm so terribly weak, Aeris scolded herself.

"I'd thought you'd decline.. Oh well. I have my ways of forcing you to speak." Zenobius laughed, his voice a little anxious. "But now I must bid you all farewell.." He laughed, holding Aeris closer to his body. With one concentrated hand movement, Zenobius and Aeris dissappeared into a mist of smoke.

"Where'd the freak go??" Barret shook his gun arm.

"Teleport-spell.. That's pretty advanced." Cloud kneeled down, and studied the spot where Zenobius had dissappeared with Aeris. There was rust-coloured dust on the ground..

"We've got to save Aeris! Do you have any idea where that maniac went?" Tifa asked, a frightened tune to her voice.

"No.." Cloud glanced at her, showing the rust that had stuck to his fingers. "But I know who does.. The only other person I know that masters teleport-spells." Cloud raised his brow.

"Oh, you don't mean.." Tifa heaved a sigh.

"Sephiroth." Cloud nodded, confirming Tifa's fears.

"Not that psycho again!" Barret muttered under his breath.

"..The General?" Yuffie asked the others, a little disapproving look on her face. She remembered him, from the war against her homecountry Wutai. Her people had lost, much due to Sephiroth's skills.

"We'd better find him soon, Zenobius seems highly unstable.. Who know's what he'll do to Aeris." Cloud told everyone.

"You do realize, Zenobius is using us to find Sephiroth?" Red asked the newly appointed leader of AVALANCHE. 

"Yeah. But what else can we do? I'll gladly trade Sephiroth for Aeris, if that meant she'd remain unharmed." Cloud told the red furred beast as they continued their walk towards Junon.

"I wonder if Aeris thinks like that, though.." Red nodded at him, a thoughtful look on his cat-like face.

"The only thing I'm worried about is how to force Sephiroth to help us.." Cloud shook his head. "I guess we'll have to rely on--" He gulped.

"The goodness of his heart.." Red finished Cloud's sentence, and they both laughed at the thought.

"Seriously.. He didn't kill her.. Maybe Aeris is right, maybe he's not entirely evil." Red shrugged, shaking his mane. 

"Oh please." Yuffie and Tifa said in unison. "You know him too!?" They continued to speak at the same time, staring at each other surprised.

"Anyway.. That's a whole a-lotta maybes." Barret said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

* * * * *

"So you can teleport, huh?" Cloud asked Sephiroth, an admiring tune to his voice.

"..Yes." Sephiroth smirked.

"It must be cool to be able to get from one place to another so quickly. It's a great way to escape! Nobody would be able to follow!" He continued, staring at the leader of his SOLDIER-unit. Sephiroth's shoulders shook slightly as he laughed, his silvery hair swaying with his movements.

"My former master would have hit you for that remark." Sephiroth's voice was cold and bitter. "Only fools believe such children's tales.." he continued, without turning to face Cloud.

"What?" Cloud felt ignorant and small, like always around the General.

"It can be traced.. Due to a flaw in the spell.." Sephiroth's voice turned faraway, as he stared through the large scenery window of the hotel-lobby.

"How?" Cloud asked him.

"You just need to analyze the residue--" Sephiroth finally turned around, but a person rushing in through the front door of the hotel silenced him.

"Sir!" The man greeted Sephiroth, "They're coming!"

* * *

Am I evil or what! Another cliffhanger! I figured out a way to bring Yuffie to the story, too! Did you like that little flashback I added into the end of this chapter? I thought I'd write it because it explains how Cloud knows so much about teleport-spells.. I think I'm gonna keep writing flashbacks midst this story, even though I'm sure it's a little confusing for ya.. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 10.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own the characters nor the FF7-verse. They belong to Squaresoft.. The question Jenova asks from Sephiroth at the beginning of his little dream sequence, is part of a poem called 'Timon the Misanthrope' written by Kallimachos. Huh. Lot's of stuff that ain't mine in this chapter.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, chapter 10! To celebrate this special event, I'm gonna write a bit longer of a chapter than usually. Sorry the last few have been so short!! I've just been a little busy lately.. I've been thinking about this story a lot though, and I still know where I'm going with this.. Lot's of fun stuff ahead!! Umm.. Sorry I'm making Sephiroth use attacks he couldn't use in the game.

* * *

CHAPTER 10.

Don't slip, my foot,  
try to avoid all pain.  
Dream moments won't refrain  
from hurting my sick heart.

Trying to shun the stars,  
you crashed from your own course -  
ten stars around you smashed,  
this path's most glorious.

My mind is sore  
because the startlets broke.  
Don't slip, my foot -  
you, on the tear-slick road.

- Eila Kivikkaho -

"So this is Junon?" Tifa glanced around the small town they had just arrived to. It was very late at night, so they were searching for a place to sleep.

"Doesn't look like there's gonna be an Inn anywhere around here.." Barret yawned.

"Yeah.. But we should get some sleep before trying to enter the military base." Cloud said, his clear blue eyes only half open with fatique. "Maybe one of the villagers will let us sleep in his house.." He suggested.

"Let's go ask then!" Yuffie puffed.

They walked to the nearest house, and knocked on the door. A middle aged man opened his door soon, with a welcoming smile on his face. "Travellers, eh?" The man asked. Cloud nodded at him, and was just about to ask if the man would allow them to sleep at his house. "You're welcome to sleep in here! It's always nice to see new faces around here.." The man said, guessing the thoughts of the tired looking AVALANCHER's. "Not that many people bother to visit Junon anymore, with that military base above us, blocking out the sunlight and polluting the ocean.." The man explained, getting accepting nods from especially Barret.

The villager had quite a big house, many beds and a fireplace. His home suggested he had once had a big family. What had happened to them was a question nobody really wanted to ask. "You sleep now, OK? I'll be at the house next door, if you need me." The man said from the doorway, and then left.

"Aah, a nice warm DRY bed.." Yuffie sighed, as she jumped on top of one of the beds.

"I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna pass out.." Tifa yawned, and sat down on the nearest free bed. She took of her shoes, and placed them carelessly on the floor. "Good night everyone." She murmured, as she rested her head against the soft pillow. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Barret, Cloud and Red on the other hand, were sitting on their respective beds, exchanging nervous looks. "I wonder where he's lurking.." Barret muttered, and everybody knew whom he was talking about.

"Yeah, kind of makes you think twice about falling asleep, doesn't it?" Cloud told him.

"Ya can say that again!" Barret replied.

"I still don't have any ideas, how we're going to get him to help us.." Red said, his tail tapping the nearby wall.

"Me neither." Cloud admitted. "Well, the most important thing right now, is to get to the military base.. He's likely to be there, where it's most difficult to find him." He continued.

"Yeah.. I just wonder how we're going to get past the guard in front of the elevator? Shin-Ra's still looking for a large group of suspicious looking people.. I suppose we can't just go and ask him to let us in." Red thought aloud, scrathing an itchy section of his fur.

"Let's knock 'im out!" Barret suggested, with an inthusiastic voice.

"The doors cannot be opened from below, he has to call another SOLDIER who then opens the door. If we knock him out, he can't call.." Cloud shook his head, discrediting Barret's idea.

"Then maybe all of us shouldn't go.." Red shrugged, thinking back to the way Aeris had managed to get information from the SOLDIER's at Kalm.

"Yeah, it's a really good idea to send just one or two of us! If Sephiroth goes berserk, there's nothing they can do to stop him. But if all of us went--" Cloud began.

"He'd feel outnumbered.. It's true, he might not be as prone to attack, if all of us went." Red admitted.

"Listen, this is a real problem.. But I'm gonna have to catch me some Z's.." Barret yawned widely, stretching as he was getting ready to go to bed.

"Yeah.. We'll think of something in the morning." Cloud told him and Red.

* * * * *

Which do you hate more, the darkness or the light?

Sephiroth watched completely in peace, as petals of white roses fell down on him from high up, like feathers of some heavenly guardian. He turned his eyes up, staring into the depths of Aeris' eyes. She was holding him in her arms, singing a familiar melody. With every melodious word, Sephiroth saw light green vines grow up the old marble colonnade surrounding the circular platfrom they were resting on. The vines seemed to wrap their arms around everything, and bright coloured flowers blossomed where ever he looked. The nearly intoxicating fragrance of dozens of wild flowers filled the air, and his sences. Listening to Aeris' voice, Sephiroth felt weightless, like he was floating on air. Everything seemed so alive, every colour so vivid and bright. Sephiroth turned his eyes back to Aeris, who was smiling down at him. She was like an angel of light, bathed in heavenly brightness. She seemed to lighten up every shadow surrounding her. The pure white energy of the light hit his eyes painfully, yet Sephiroth couldn't bear to turn his eyes away from her.

"Aeris.." He whispered her name like a prayer.

"Yes?" Aeris' smile grew wider, and Sephiroth felt her fingers running through his silver-coloured hair. It was a touch he had never experienced before. He didn't feel unnerved by it, nor did the thought of her possibly hurting him ever cross his mind. He simply didn't care.. As long as he was here with her, none of it mattered. He hardly even remembered the meaning of the word pain.

"Kiss me." Sephiroth asked, watching her as she giggled at his request. Her eyes shone with life, they were like orchards in the spring. The light surrounding Aeris had become so intense, it was blinding Sephiroth.

"Close your eyes." Aeris whispered, her delicate fingers caressing the sides of his face.

Sephiroth felt her place a butterfly kiss on his forehead, as she leaned over him. The white petals of roses twirled around them, blending the scenery into a storm of silky, shimmering beaty.

* * * * *

Sephiroth!! Jenova screamed.

Sephiroth woke up instantly, raising his head from the floor he had rested it on.

They are close.. The puppet and his friends. Jenova informed him, a warning tune to her voice.

"Oh." Sephiroth said, his voice shaken by the dream he had just woken up from. It had felt so real, every sound, smell, and especially touch.. Sephiroth rubbed his eyes, exhausted by the emotions the dream had awakened. 

Sephiroth? Jenova asked.

"They're searching for me, aren't they?" Sephiroth sighed, a look of exasperation on his face. He really didn't feel like fighting anyone right now.

You should go make sure they get on this boat.. He must join us at the Reunion.. Like all the others.. Jenova demanded.

"As you wish, mother." Sephiroth nodded, his eyes closed.

He stood up from the floor, and grabbed his Masamune. Sephiroth raised the sword, and cut the surrounding air with a few precise swings to warm up his muscles. He was so familiar with the Masamune, it didn't require any special concentration from Sephiroth to use his sword. After all, he had fought with it from a very early age. Hojo had arranged him several teachers of fighting and sword-handling, and Sephiroth had practiced rigorously. Fighting had been a welcomed change from experimentation, after all. These days though, Sephiroth had begun to wonder if his interest in fighting was written into his very genes.. He was designed that way. He didn't have a choise..

I'd imagine they're still at the town below.. Jenova guessed, her voice soon fading from Sephiroth's mind.

"I shall look into it." Sephiroth answered, and walked out of the ship. It was so silent at the harbour at night, Sephiroth thought as he looked around him cautiously.

It didn't take long for him to reach the little town below Junon's military base. He only hoped Jenova had been right about her feeling that Cloud and the others were in fact down there. He didn't have the patience to search for them all over Junon. He wanted to go back to the ship and sleep for a few more hours.. These days it seemed he wanted to sleep all the time. He was tired of feeling, experiencing.. Life seemed so vague to him. His all consuming anger was really all that made sence to him anymore. Sephiroth shrugged at the thought; this was not the proper time, he had a mission to complete.

Prowling past the small wooden houses, Sephiroth decided he wasn't going to let the AVALANCHErs outsmart him again. He mentally prepared himself for an ambush, while searching for their group with his eyes. He was quite surprised when he finally found the Puppet and his friends. They were all deeply asleep.. Out of an impulse Sephiroth entered the house they were staying at.

He smirked at the sight of his prey in such a vulnerable state. He could kill all of his friends.. Then why didn't he, Sephiroth wondered, tilting his head to the side. Had he really become weaker, like Jenova said? The others were of no significance to Jenova or her quest.. Whatever the answer was, Sephiroth thought, they were now even. Sparing their lives now meant that he no longer owed anything to them for sparing his life.. Sephiroth's eyes scanned the building. Only then, when he couldn't find her did Sephiroth realize why he had entered the house. He wanted to see Aeris.. even if she couldn't see him. So where was she? Sephiroth wondered, leaving the building. Was she no longer with AVALANCHE? He stared at the ground, a dissappointed look in his eyes. What did it matter, he folded his arms. She had betrayed him. He really, really hated her anyway. But where was she? Sephiroth sighed, kicking at a nearby rock in frustration.

He begun walking towards the beach, his eyes counting the dead branches on his way. He didn't care for anyone. He had stopped caring so many years ago.. Even in SOLDIER, he had never allowed anyone to get too close to his heart. Something always told him he would end up alone, bruised and battered - so why bother? He had seen people, who had served him in his unit for years, die horrible ugly deaths before his very eyes.. and he hadn't even blinked. So why now, why her? Sephiroth lifted his eyes from the ground, and stared at the ocean spreading as far as his eyes could see. The tranquil blue ocean was calm, as if all of nature was sleeping too. Sephiroth sat down on the white sand, and stared at the waves that rushed into shore.

Did you find them? Jenova asked.

"Yes." Sephiroth answered her calmly. "They're asleep.." He continued, grabbing some sand in the palm of his hand. He watched as it slid through his fingers, escaped him.. like time.

Hmpf.. So typical of them. Humans are such weaklings.. Jenova muttered. Are you coming back? She asked. 

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here a while.." Sephiroth told her.

Fine, son.. But do remember, you must lure them to the boat tomorrow.. Jenova reminded Sephiroth.

"Naturally." Sephiroth's voice was confident.

"Hey mister, who are you talking to?" A young girls voice asked. Sephiroth turned to look at her. She couldn't be more than ten or twelve years old. She was wearing a bathing suit and she had a metallic whistle in a chain around her neck.

"Oh, nobody." Sephiroth smirked at her. He wondered what a young girl was doing out all alone at this hour. Then again it was already so late it was more like early in the morning, he smiled at the thought.

"I sometimes talk to Mr. Dolphin. I know he can't answer me, but it doesn't really matter." The girl spoke.

"Oh." Sephiroth smiled at her wearily. The girl reminded him of a certain someone..

"Oh, what am I thinking, you don't even know my name yet. I'm Priscilla." The girl introduced herself, bowing at Sephiroth. "I live in that house over there. The door is at the end of those stairs, you see?" Priscilla asked.

"Sure." Sephiroth looked briefly in the direction Priscilla was pointing to.

"Why are you sitting here all alone? Aren't you one of those strange people who came here today?" Priscilla asked, her eyes showing no fear towards Sephiroth.

"No, I'm not one of them." Sephiroth shook his head.

"Oh. You're alone then." Suddenly there was pity in Priscilla's voice.

"Aren't you?" Sephiroth asked the girl.

"Well, there aren't any children of my age in this town anymore, so I kinda have to." Priscilla explained. "But I have Mr. Dolphin, so I'm not lonely!" She beamed.

"Being alone doesn't necessarily mean being lonely.." Sephiroth said, more to himself than Priscilla. He turned his intense Mako-gaze back at the ground, drawing lazy patterns to the sand with his fingers.

Priscilla ran to the ocean, blowing her whistle. A dolphin soon joined her in the water, jumping high from the water. Sephiroth felt suddenly very sad, and sighed deeply.

"Help me!!" Priscilla screamed.

Sephiroth raised his eyes and saw a huge sea-monster, towering the little girl in the water. For a brief moment he merely stared at her, trying to decide whether to help her or not. Then he grabbed his Masamune and ran towards the monster. Killing it would at least momentarily distract his thoughts from Aeris.

Sephiroth raised his long bladed sword, holding it in fighting position. The sea monster growled, turning it's attention from the girl to Sephiroth. It swung Priscilla powerfully with it's tail, knocking the air out of her lungs. Sephiroth slashed at the creature, and it howled in pain. The water by the shore turned purple with the creature's blood, but it's wound seemed to only enrage it further. The creature splashed water with it's scaled tail, trying to hit Sephiroth. As the creature opened it's jaws to bite him, he raised his right palm against it.

"Limited light." Sephiroth said with a smug grin, watching as a blaze of light rip through the creature's tissues within seconds. The entire upper section of the monsters head had vanished, as the column of energy finally fainted into a whisper in the air. The sea monster fell to the ground dead as a stone. Sephiroth stared at it's exposed entrails, floating on the water's surface. He poked them with the tip of his Masamune, a prudent look in his eyes. Now where was that girl? He reminded himself, and scanned the water for her. He noticed her floating in the water on her stomach, her hair spread around her head like a halo. Priscilla's body seemed so lifeless, as the dolphin she had played with earlier poked her closer to the shore with it's nose. Sephiroth walked over to her, and picked up her body. He carried her to the sand, and placed her lying on her back. Then he just looked at her, unaware of what to do next.

"Breathe, you.. human you." Sephiroth told the girl, a little ashamed by the demanding sound of his voice. He knew the girl was drowning, her lungs were probably filled with water. But the idea of touching her seemed so.. disgusting to him, that he wanted to avoid it at all cost. Sephiroth tilted his head as he kneeled next to her, studying her with his eyes. She looked so pale, and cold.. so dead. And even though he had seen many bodies in his life, without feeling sympathy or sadness towards them.. Something seemed to have changed. He felt.. guilty, and somehow responsible for the girl's condition.. Sephiroth sighed, as he tilted the girls head back. He held her nose with his fingers, making a face at the dolphin staring at him from the water. This was so unlike him, so disgusting.. but..

He took a deep breath, and blew the air into Priscilla's lifeless body. It didn't take long for Sephiroth to restore Priscilla's life-force. He pulled back as the girl began to cough the water out of her lungs. Sephiroth realized he couldn't leave her out here on the beach, and since he knew where she lived, he might just as well take her home. 

He picked up the girl once more, and began to carry her towards home with an indifferent expression on his face. It was so strange, how different people seemed when they were alive and when they were dead.. The living were filled with hopes and dreams and memories, they were all unique - but the dead were all the same. They were all chunks of rotting flesh.. Whatever it was, that left a person on the moment of their death, was really the thing people missed most about their lost loved ones.. Not really their fysical being or appearance, Sephiroth thought.

He ascended the stairs to Priscillas home, and knocked on the door. A man opened it a while later, looking like he had just been sleeping. "Priscilla, my god what has happened to you!" The man looked very shocked as he grabbed his daughter from Sephiroth's arms and rushed her into the warmth and safety of her home. Sephiroth just turned his back, and decided to return to his mother.

He was somewhat moved by what he had just witnessed. A father who actually cared for his child? Why didn't I have parents like that? What's wrong with me, wasn't I good enough? Sephiroth felt the familiar, old questions gnawing at his heart.

"Hey!" Priscilla's father shouted after Sephiroth from the door of their home.

"Yes?" Sephiroth raised his eyes, and looked at him puzzled.

"Thankyou so much for saving my daughter! She's such a lively girl, she's always getting herself into trouble." The man explained, as if apologizing for the trouble Priscilla had caused Sephiroth.

"It's nothing.. Really." Sephiroth shrugged, not really caring what the man had to say.

"Your parent's must be very proud of you!" The man complimented Sephiroth, then finally returned back to Priscilla. 

"Proud?" Sephiroth wondered, as if he had never heard the word in reference to anything but his strength. "..of me..?"

* * * * *

"Another project of yours, Scarlet?" Hojo asked, running his fingers over the smooth metallic surface of a huge war machine.

"Actually, that's a result of Heideggar's brainstorm.." Scarlet laughed, glancing at Hojo from the other side of the machine. She knew Hojo preferred living soldiers over machines.

"Oh. No wonder then.." Hojo laughed at the machine.

"What do you have against robots? They're most efficient, and never let their emotions get in the way of their work.." Scarlet asked.

"Emotions.." Hojo studied the robot. "They're not always such a bad thing.. Properly used, they make a SOLDIER stronger.." He said, correcting the position of his eye-glasses on his nose. "Besides.. A machine has no insticts of survival.. They don't have a life of their own to protect.." Hojo explained.

"A life?" Scarlet laughed. "Your specimen don't have lives.. they merely exist." She shook her head, her red dress swaying as she moved.

"Even so.." Hojo admitted, nodding at the woman, "Isn't it strange how persistently they cling onto it?"

* * * * *

Tifa yawned, turning on her back. She had slept like the dead.. Tifa smiled widely, still drowzy of sleep, and opened her eyes.

"Hi." Sephiroth stared down at her, grinning arrogantly.

"S-Sephiroth." Tifa stuttered, staring at the silver-haired man with her mouth open of shock. She looked around her, and saw the other AVALANCHE members staring at Sephiroth also. The others were too frightened by him to move a muscle, but Cloud seemed to be just waiting for a chance to attack him.

"So where is she?" Sephiroth turned his eyes over to Cloud.

Tifa used the opportunity and tried to punch Sephiroth in the face, but Sephiroth caught her wrist in mid air. He twisted her arm, and Tifa moaned in pain.

"She's not here." Cloud answered him, staring at Tifa shocked. This was not happening, he couldn't do it to her again..

"I can see that." Sephiroth smirked evilly.

Cloud felt hatred towards Sephiroth bubble in his veins. "Let Tifa go." He snarled at his former unit leader. She was struggling in Sephiroth's strong grasp, trying to free herself desperately.

"Aeris was kidnapped." He finally told Sephiroth, surprised to see him instantly drop his guard down. Tifa pulled back her wrist, rubbing it with a scared look in her eyes.

"Kidnapped?" Sephiroth tilted his head.

There was something in his eyes, as if he wasn't completely there. He was insane.. Cloud could only begin to imagine why Sephiroth was interested in Aeris. Maybe he was curious of whether he could corrupt Aeris' innocence or not.. He wasn't too thrilled about the thought of him spending time around Aeris.

"She was taken.. by the assassin sent after you, Zenobius.." Red stepped forward, glancing at Cloud as if to say he wanted to handle the situation on his own.

"And you let him?" Sephiroth's voice was scolding, as if he really cared whether Aeris lived or died. Barret glanced at Cloud, a little surprised expression on his face.

"He teleported." Red explained.

"Oh." Sephiroth nodded at him, wondering what to do with the information he had just received.

"That's really why we are looking for you.. We need you to get her back." Red tried his best to keep his voice as calm and neutral as he possibly could.

"You need.. me?" Sephiroth's voice was amused.

"He'll probably kill her if you don't help us find her." Red said, staring at Sephiroth. Just like he had thought, the arrogant grin on Sephiroth's face was soon replaced by sadness and anger.

"I don't care." Sephiroth snorted at him, annoyed by Red. The red furred creature had managed to break through his mask of indifference, and it made him feel vulnerable and weak. Those were, after all, the two things he'd most loathed about himself..

"Sure you do. That's why you are here." Red kept pushing him, even though Tifa and Cloud were shaking their heads at him, forming silent 'no's with their mouths.

"It's not why--" Sephiroth glared at Red.

"At least tell us where to look for her!" Cloud finally spoke, his anger creeping into his voice.

Sephiroth stared back at him blankly. Jenova was waiting for him, she was expecting him to complete the task she had given him.. But did he really have a choise? If he wouldn't do this now, it might be he'd spend the rest of his life regretting it..

"Fine." Sephiroth finally gave in, "I'll tell you.."

* * *

I know you must be dying to know what's going on with Aeris, right? I'll get into that in the next chapter, I promise. I just wanted to write a bit longer from Sephiroth's POV - it's so fascinating. I really hope my flashback-obsession isn't too confusing? (Sorry for any weird language.) And yes, everyone, it's a cliffhanger again!! Am I surprising or what? This is becoming a nasty habit of mine.. Anyway, I hope you keep reading!


	13. Chapter 11.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No, in spite of this being my eleventh chapter already, I do not own the characters nor the FF7-verse. They're Squaresofts.. *insert bored sigh*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know you're desperately waiting for A/S cuteness (like me!!!), I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get to the good parts.. I'm glad you liked the dream-sequence, though! I'm gonna make a little spoiler now: Aeris and Sephy will meet again in this chapter.. Now you can't wait to get to that part, huh? Sorry if Zenobius' ramblings confuse you: he doesn't know he's a specimen. Yet. *laughs* Umm yeah, and about the little Tifa-thing at the end of chapter 10: Seph wanted to make sure Cloud wouldn't lie, by well.. blackmailing him. Sort of. *grins awkwardly* Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

CHAPTER 11.

But thou O God: look on my glory  
and thou shalt cry  
O Evening Star how art thou fallen from Heaven!

- Kallimachos -

"W-what are you going to do?" Aeris asked Zenobius, who was tapping his fingers against a wooden table nervously.

"Shut up." He told Aeris, not interested in talking with her. Where was Sephiroth? Those idiots should not have had any problems convincing a person travelling with them to try and rescue Aeris.. Zenobius knew Sephiroth mastered teleport-spells, he had memorized the information given to him about Sephiroth back at Shin-Ra Headquarters. So many files of just one man.. He figured Professor Hojo knew what a monster he had created, and wanted to be prepared for anything. Zenobius had even studied the vast amount of tissue sample's there were of Sephiroth. Hojo must've had plenty of time to gather them..

"You are going to trade me for Sephiroth, aren't you?" Aeris guessed.

"So what if I am?" Zenobius glared at her. What was wrong with her anyway, he thought, she's not afraid. It was a miracle such a naive, trusting person was still alive at all.

"You can't!" Aeris protested, feeling the ropes chafe against her wrists. Zenobius had tied her snugly against a wall, and Aeris knew she had no possibility to escape on her own. But still, the thought of sacrificing another to save her - especially Sephiroth - was a little too much to cope with for Aeris. Why did she always get into situations like this? First the Shin-Ra people, now Zenobius.. Would it never end? Would she always be at the mercy of those stronger than her?

"Just watch me, girl." Zenobius snarled, walking closer to Aeris. He kneeled in front of her face.

Aeris turned her head away, flinching at the sight of him. Aeris remembered Elmyra once telling her, that eyes were the mirrors of soul. Through them it was possible to see the true essence of a person.. But in Zenobius' eyes, there was nothing. Only a black void, consuming the dim light the ceiling lamp was shining.

"What, you're afraid of me now?" Zenobius said, turning her head with his hand. Aeris didn't answer him, but tried to back as far away from him as she probably could. The ropes were hurting her wrists.

"He'll beat you for sure!" Aeris tried her best to make her voice seem confident. "He'll be really angry if you hurt me!" She closed her eyes, a look of disgust on her face as Zenobius absent-mindedly placed one of his cold fingers on Aeris' lips.

"I can see why he'd like you." Zenobius muttered, lowering his finger on her skin. He ran the finger painfully slowly over Aeris' chin, down the side of her throat.

"Go away, please, go away.." Aeris cried out with a fragile voice.

* * * * *

"You will?" Cloud blinked, painfully aware of how suprised he looked like.

"Just show me the place where she disappeared.." Sephiroth nodded, turning his back at everyone. He felt embarrassed, for some irrational reason.

"I brought some of the residue with me." Tifa lifted a small plastic bag, that had rust-coloured powder on the bottom of it. Sephiroth turned his Mako-gaze towards Tifa, and then grabbed the bag.

"So he really did teleport.." He muttered, studying the powder.

"So where is she?" Cloud asked.

"Hard to say.. Before I go there and check." Sephiroth smirked.

"On your own?" Cloud raised his brow suspiciously.

"Of course." Sephiroth nodded.

"Oh no, that's out of the question." Cloud shook his head, not wanting Sephiroth to have a chance to see Aeris alone. He might try to kill her.. or kidnap her again. Besides, if Zenobius somehow manages to kill him.. Aeris shouldn't be alone with him either, Cloud sighed. "Take us with you!" He demanded.

"No." Sephiroth's voice was as uncomfortable as it was annoyed. "I'm going alone, or I'm not going at all.." He told everyone, poaring the contents of the bag on the palm of his hand.

Sephiroth, don't you dare help them!  
They might not want to chase you anymore..  
The puppet might not hate you if you save that wretched cetra.  
He won't join us at the reunion!  
I will remain weak!  
You'll ruin everything!!  
Sephiroth?

Sephiroth scattered the powder in a cirle around him, without raising his eyes to meet the AVALANCHErs following his every movement. He lifted his hand when he was finished, and with a relaxed, practiced movement Sephiroth dissappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn, I really hate it when they do that." Barret stared at the dust on the ground.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Cloud looked at Red, almost accusingly.

"What?" Red blinked.

"He's there alone with Aeris and Zenobius.. Whatever happens, we're pretty much screwed." Cloud explained.

"It's true we do not know what will happen once Sephiroth finds Aeris.. But at least we did something?" Red shrugged.

"I agree.. This is better than just waiting and seeing what'll happen." Tifa nodded at Red, a somewhat hurt look in her eyes. Was it something I said, Cloud wondered.

"Oh, aren't you a big bunch of sad losers!" Yuffie proclaimed from the corner to which she had escaped Sephiroth. "We should look for the General, and not.. sit around here moping about it." She said, standing up.

"Our ninja there might have a point, ya know.." Barret sighed.

"We should get back to the place where Aeris originally dissappeared, that's where they are likely to appear." Cloud nodded, thinking back to where exactly it had been.

"..And when we'll find him, I'll kick him like this and this.." Yuffie represented her battle skills.

"Oh yeah, sure you will Yuffie." Tifa rolled her eyes, glancing at Cloud. She felt so guilty for being jealous of him.. Jealous? Tifa began to analyze her feelings. Why was it, that she felt bad every time Cloud looked out for Aeris? She knew she wouldn't lose him, they'd always remain friends whatever might happen.. But maybe she'd begun to want more than friendship, Tifa mused.

* * * * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly.

He noticed he was in a dimly lit cargo-hull of a large ship. There was something weird about it though.. water was leaking through the walls, even though they were so high they were supposed to be on top of sealevel. Unless.. He peeked out through one of the dirty, round windows of the boat.

"We're underwater.." Sephiroth smirked, and watched a bright yellow coloured fish swim past the window. It was quite ingenious of Zenobius to come up with such a hideout.. It was a place he would have chosen for himself as well, for it was impossible to escape here without the talent of teleporting.. Sephiroth realized he needed to steal Zenobius' teleport-powder, or he and Aeris would be forever imprisoned to this ship located in the bottom of the sea.. That was not an option for him, since he was still loyal to his mother, Jenova. Sephiroth knew Jenova was against his helping a traitor of their kind.. But this was something he had to do, not really for the sake of Jenova or even Aeris.. but himself.

Sephiroth walked further into the ship, listening for any sounds. The ship's metallic core shrieked, as the tremendous weight of water masses crushed against it. Sephiroth wondered how long the ship would hold together..

"Leave me alone!" a scared voice shouted, and Sephiroth felt a bolt of electrity run through him. "Aeris?" He whispered to himself, walking carefully towards her voice.

"Ooh, you're a feisty little thing.." a male voice laughed cruelly.

Watching behind a corner, Sephiroth finally saw Aeris, sitting with her back against a wall. Her hands were tied behind her back.. The man sitting in front of her held his hand on Aeris' knee, slowly lifting her long pink skirt up. 

"You heard her. Leave her alone." Sephiroth told Zenobius from the door, his blood boiling with rage.

"..Sephiroth." Zenobius said, turning his eyes.

For a moment Sephiroth though he saw fear in the raven-black haired man, but it passed quickly.

"H-hi.." Aeris swallowed, staring at Sephiroth. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and as she stared at him she had a pleading look in her eyes. She looked so fragile and small, Sephiroth thought, his attention briefly turned from Zenobius.

"You must want her back, right?" Zenobius cut Aeris loose, and pulled her to her feet. "Alive, I believe?" He grinned maliciously at Sephiroth.

"I promise I'll take her back perfectly intact.. after I've killed you." Zenobius leered.

"How very optimistic of you." Sephiroth's voice was tense with anger, as he wrapped his fingers around the handle of his Masamune.

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" Zenobius tilted his head, and pushed Aeris towards Sephiroth.

She rushed over to him, stopping only a few feet away from him. "I'm sorry.." Aeris whispered, probably unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's good to see you're OK.." Sephiroth begun, closing his eyes briefly.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris said, her voice shivering with regret. "I've missed you too." She continued, suddenly wrapping her arms around Sephiroth neck. He was forced to lean down, since Aeris was somewhat shorter than he. "I'm so sorry.. about everything.." She sobbed, hugging Sephiroth fiercely.

"Ehrm.. Aeris.." Sephiroth stared down at her awkwardly. It seemed so biculiar, Aeris seemed to be comforted by his mere presence. After getting over the initial shock of another person so close to him, the hug felt kind of.. nice.

"Aww.. Isn't this heart-warming." Zenobius' voice lacked any concearn.

Aeris raised her eyes to Sephiroth's, as though she was asking if he would be OK. Sephiroth couldn't answer her. "You'd better go somewhere safe." Sephiroth's voice was emotionless, but in his heart he felt strange warmthness. Aeris seemed so worried over him..

"Don't get yourself killed." Aeris whispered him, and ran behind a large metallic container.

"Let's finish this." Sephiroth glared at Zenobius, a blank expression on his face.

"Fine by me." Zenobius nodded at him, and the both men grabbed their swords.

Sephiroth held his Masamune tightly, it's long blade at complete balance. Zenobius made the first move, slashing at him. He missed, and their swords clashed together. "Huh, you're pretty fast." Zenobius complimented half-heartedly, turning away from Sephiroth. He shot Sephiroth with a bolt2-spell, but it didn't do much damage. Sephiroth swung the Masamune powerfully, but Zenobius jumped back and dodged the hit. Kneeling, Zenobius tried to hit Sephiroth to his feet, but he jumped and avoided the jade-green sword's blade. Slashing at Zenobius again, Sephiroth managed to scrath the man's chest. They both took a few steps back, slightly breathless due to the intense battle. "Flare." Sephiroth spoke, concentrating his thoughts on the advanced spell. Zenobius stared at him, baffled by his strength. None of the text he had read could have prepared him for this, Zenobius thought as the spell hit him.

"Aargh!" Zenobius held his arm, running towards Sephiroth.

"Sephy, watch out!" Aeris screamed, turning Sephiroth's attention away from Zenobius. The jade green blade cut his side painfully, sending him down on his back. A victorious grin on his face, Zenobius leaned closer to Sephiroth, placing the tip of his sword on his throat. "How about that. To think I defeated a legendary SOLDIER.." He grinned arrogantly.

"It's not over yet." Sephiroth growled at Zenobius in pain, sending him flying against the ceiling. As he dropped down unconsiouss, Sephiroth faltered towards him intending to make sure he was dead.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris interrupted shyly, holding her hands behind her back.

Sephiroth raised his sword, and was about to strike Zenobius, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. He glanced at Aeris, who was staring at him frightened.

"Let's just get away from here." Aeris pleaded, pointing towards a hole in the wall. Water was poaring through it, and her clothes were soaked.

"As you wish.." Sephiroth sighed, sheathing his sword. He picked up the teleport powder, kicking Zenobius in the side as he followed Aeris towards the upper floor. They had to leave soon.

While making the circle of the powder, Aeris stared at Sephiroth, a troubled expression on her face. "Doesn't that hurt?" Aeris asked, referring to the minor wound Sephiroth had gotten from Zenobius' sword. Judging by the look in her eyes, she felt responsible for him getting hurt.

"Not really." Sephiroth said, extending his hand towards Aeris. "Come here.." He said, an uncomfortable tremor in his voice.

"W-why?" Aeris asked.

"We've got to have a.. fysical contact to be teleported together." Sephiroth said, trying to avoid looking into her eyes.

"OK then." Aeris smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm not sure.. To the place where he took you from." Sephiroth explained, holding tightly onto Aeris as he finished the spell. The white cloud of smoke vanished, revealing a man dressed in black waking up on the floor.

"I.. shall.. never.. be beaten.." Zenobius shouted in frustration, hitting his fist against a nearby wall.

* * * * *

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, holding her eyes tightly closed. "Are we there yet?" She asked, peeking a glimpse of the scenery. She recognized the green scenery spreading before her.. They were halfway to Junon.

"Yeah.." Sephiroth answered her, walking a few meters away from her. In the distance, a tall tower was visible. Sephiroth stared at it, remembering vaguely it's name: Fort Condor.

"What's that?" Aeris asked him. "Do you think we could go there and maybe.. not walk all the way to Junon tonight?" She suggested with a sheepish grin.

"I guess it's OK." Sephiroth agreed, pressing the side of his body with his right hand. He could see blood dripping through his fingers, even though he had only received a superficial wound.

"That looks really bad." Aeris said, a sad expression on her delicate features. The petite girl began to follow Sephiroth as he turned his back at Aeris and started walking towards Fort Condor. "Hey listen.. I don't think I thanked you yet for saving me.. So.. How about we go out sometime?" Aeris asked, giggling as Sephiroth's entire body tensed at her question.

"Go out? Like on a date?" Sephiroth asked, gazing at Aeris over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Aeris smiled, visibly brightened up.

"Why not." Sephiroth smiled at her, momentarily forgetting his pain.

After an hour of walking, the two of them reached Fort Condor. Aeris had done most of the talking, asking questions about AVALANCHE and how the meeting with them had went. She had wanted to ask other things too, like where Sephiroth's mother was and was he still following her. Aeris decided against asking though, not wanting to upset Sephiroth now that he was hurt.

It required some climbing to get inside of Fort Condor, and Aeris couldn't help but admire Sephiroth's strength and composure. Not once did he even flinch of pain, even though she knew he was obviously in pain.. Aeris wished she could break through his pride, and make him show a little emotion. Most of the time, he seemed so cold and distant.. Yet Aeris was convinced there was more to him than that. He had depths. Of the very, very hidden kind. But depths.

Fort Condor seemed more filled with life than Aeris had imagined from the outside. There were shops everywhere, a small restaurant and people walking around, talking relaxed. It was such a welcomed change from the bleak cargo-hull she had spent the previous day, Aeris forgot her fears and weariness instantly.

"Could we maybe stay here for the night?" Aeris asked a man cleaning a table of a small restaurant.

"Sure. I won't charge for the room, but the food's quite expensive. It's difficult to get anything decent these days, with the SOLDIER's trying to occupy this place again. This time their excuse is AVALANCHE members terrorising Midgar, can you believe it.." The man sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, the room's down those stairs, in the end of the hallway." He said, pointing towards a hole in the ground that had the ends of ladder's poking out of it.

"Thankyou!" Aeris smiled at him, and then walked over to Sephiroth, who was standing in the shadows. He was leaning against a wall, following Aeris with his eyes.

"We've got a room.. But there are more ladders to climb before get there." Aeris told him, frowning apologetically. "Will you be OK?" She asked, watching as Sephiroth walked over to the ladders.

"Yeah." He smirked, decending to the hallway below. It was dimly lit, there were only a few oil-lamps scattered on the walls. The bare ground was covered with a dirty carpet. It seemed all of the rooms were similar, hollow caves dug into the ground.

"It's at the end of this hallway.." Aeris said, jumping to the ground from the last step of the ladders.

"Honeymoon room?" Sephiroth read the sign on the door and glanced at Aeris amused. "You sure don't waste any time.." He laughed and opened the door, noticing Aeris had blushed bright red.

Aeris realized, that the man above had assumed they were a couple.. And now she was way too embarrassed to go correct his ideas. She merely took a calming breath and entered their room. "Don't get any ideas, Sephiroth.." She giggled, "it's not even our first date yet!"

* * *

In the next chapter.. Naw, I'm not gonna spoil it. But it's gonna be fluffy cuteness!! They're alone!! They share a room!! *jumping up and down excited* Huh. Sorry for that little outburst. I know, you hate it that Zenobius survived right? We haven't seen the last of him, that's all I can say. Well then, see ya soon! Please review, it's so nice to know someone reads this!


	14. Chapter 12.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own the characters nor the FF7-verse. I own all the fluffiness though!! Yeah, you can't have THAT Squaresoft people!! *makes a little victory dance*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay!! Aeris and Sephiroth have their first date!! Fort Condor is really such a romantic place, don't you think? ^_^ This chapter is all about making all A/S fans giddy, so.. stay tuned for the next chapter, eh? Seriously, this was a horribly difficult chapter to write - I hope it turned out OK?

* * *

CHAPTER 12.

Why do the stars shine with uneven brilliance:  
some twinkle, others glitter, still others die in night.  
Why are the people tended differently:  
here dazzling happiness and there shadows of pain.

Resplendent clusters, you don't hear my counsel:  
all of my flowers flourish in their rows,  
all thrive in even care.

- Eila Kivikkaho -

Sephiroth stood in front of the small window of his and Aeris' room, and scanned the scenery with his eyes. He was thinking about Jenova.. She seemed more faraway than ever before during the last five years, Sephiroth mused. After the lecture Jenova had given him earlier he hadn't heard a beep from her. Maybe there was more to it, than that she was giving him the silent treatment. Sephiroth hoped that nothing had happened to his mother.. Jenova was still weak. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Aeris staring at him worried. The wound in his side was no longer bleeding as much as before, but it was still painful. He was waiting for Aeris to go to bed before he'd begin to heal it. He was used to pain, so the waiting didn't bother him. It was easier that way.. Sephiroth didn't want Aeris to see him at a vulnerable state. Something told him she would think less of him, maybe even pity him.

"OK, Sephy.. Take your coat off." Aeris said, her hands lifted to her hips.

"W-what?" Sephiroth turned to face her.

"I'm gonna take a look at that cut." Aeris sounded like she had made up her mind.

"I can take care of it myself." Sephiroth sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Aeris walked over to him, and looked down at him intensely. "Since it's kind of my fault you got injured.. I want to help." She explained.

"..Fine.." Sephiroth gave in with a deep sigh. Aeris started untying the belt holding his black leather coat while he took off his white shoulder pads.

"Aeris.. Zenobius didn't.. do anything to you, did he?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, grabbing Aeris wrist to make her look at him. Her eyes wavered, if only for a second, and he wasn't sure how to interpret that.

"No.. I'm fine." Aeris stammered, surprised by his question. There was such strange desperation in his voice..

"I was just curious." Sephiroth shrugged, and took off his coat, wincing in pain.

Aeris gulped, the entire side of his beatifully sculpted chest was covered in blood. "I'll go get a towel and some water.. That has to be cleaned." She said, and ran to their small bathroom.

As Aeris returned with a bowl of water and a towel, she stopped to stare at Sephiroth. He was lying on his back on the bed, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. His silvery hair spread around his head beautifully, and the heavy strands of hair never seemed to tangle. Sephiroth looked so utterly beautiful, Aeris felt her cheeks fluster as she sat next to him.

"What?" Sephiroth turned his eyes at her, smiling weakly.

"Nothing." Aeris said with her head bowed down, and soaked the white piece of cloth.

"If the blood makes you sick, you don't have to do this.." Sephiroth said, his muscles jerking as Aeris pressed the wet towel on his skin. "It's cold.." He shuddered.

"Don't you know you should always use cold water with open cuts like this? You'll have less blood-loss." Aeris smiled at him, wondering if his reaction had more to do with her touch than the temperature of the water. 

"Whatever you say, nurse Aeris." Sephiroth sighed, trying to accustom himself to Aeris cleaning the blood from his skin. He closed his eyes, as she wet the cloth again.

The water in the bowl was soon coloured bright red with his blood, but Aeris hardly even noticed. Through the small window of their room, the last rays of the afternoon sun decended on Sephiroth, gracing his perfect skin. Aeris felt her brain melt, as she placed the palm of her hand on his wound. "Cure." She whispered shakily, watching the green light of the healing spell work.

"Hrmm.." Sephiroth murmured, his eyelids fluttering open. "You're done?" He asked, puzzled by Aeris' expression.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris bowed her head, smiling uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

When Sephiroth turned his eyes at her, Aeris felt like his Mako gaze was piercing her soul. "Are you still angry at me? Do you still think I lied?" She asked him shyly.

"I'm not sure", Sephiroth answered her, meaning that he didn't really care anymore. Even if Aeris was still lying to him at this very moment, he was still having the time of his life.

"The reason I couldn't tell you about the others.. I was afraid." Aeris confessed, lifting her eyes to meet Sephiroth's gaze again.

"Of me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry.." Aeris smiled apologetically.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore, anyway." Sephiroth heaved a sigh, turning on his side.

"It matters to me." Aeris smiled, stroking Sephiroth's silvery hair out of an impulse. Without really noticing it, he tilted his head against her touch. "I don't want you to think I want to hurt you." Aeris told Sephiroth.

"Why?" He asked, correcting his position on the bed.

"I like you." Aeris chuckled, as though Sephiroth was asking something obvious. "And I want you to join AVALANCHE." She blurted out her thoughts.

"Really, you're serious?" Sephiroth's expression was a mixture of pity and amusement.

"I'd like to spend more time with you.." Aeris fidgeted.

"So you're not just trying to blackmail me into abandoning my mother?" Sephiroth raised a brow.

"No!" Aeris raised her voice, climbing next to him on the bed. Sephiroth made room for her, a cautious look on his face. If she didn't know better.. it was fear.

"Why is it so much easier for you to believe I hate you, than to accept.. I might actually care for you?" Aeris asked him, without getting any response. Sephiroth just stared at her blankly.. Maybe he didn't know himself.

"Who taught you to think so lowly of yourself?" Aeris continued to push him for the answer, even though she knew Sephiroth didn't want to think about such things. "Please talk to me.." She placed her hand on his bare chest, but he brushed it off.

"Talking changes nothing." Sephiroth said, his voice cold and bitter again.

"Sephiroth.. I don't want to end up watching you die.." Aeris turned her back at him, feeling sad and frustrated. "I don't want to be your enemy.." She continued, hearing Sephiroth move around behind her. He soon sat next to her on the edge of the bed, and glanced at her briefly.

"Neither do I." He told her firmly.

* * * * *

"Aeris?" Elmyra asked, "is something wrong?"

Aeris was sitting midst her yellow flowers, staring at a white wild flower. Her face was bowed towards it, like in a silent prayer. "Aeris?" Elmyra asked again, finally catching Aeris' attention. As she lifted her gaze from the flower, Elmyra saw her bright emerald eyes were shining with tears, yet on her face was an expression of total confusion.

"Why did he have to shoot it?" Aeris asked, staring at Elmyra for answers.

"Honey.." Elmyra sighed, and walked over to Aeris. "Sometimes life is like that.. Things are born.. and others die." She explained, picking the small girl to her arms.

"But that little dragon.. It was just a baby." Aeris sobbed against Elmyra's shoulder.

"I thought you were afraid of it?" Elmyra asked, stroking Aeris' naturally curly hair.

"I was.. It had big scary looking teeth and scales and everything.. But why did it have to die?" She asked, her child's voice filled with despair. "It was just a baby, lost from it's mother.." She continued, holding onto Elmyra with her small fingers.

"It was a dragon. They're dangerous monsters.. The Gun-shop keeper was just protecting us." Elmyra tried to explain. "I know mum.." Aeris whispered, and Elmyra smiled sadly at her words. It was the first time Aeris had ever called her mother..

"I just.. I think it knew what was going to happen when that man pointed his gun at it. And it didn't even run.." Aeris explained, "like it knew it was it's destiny to be killed.."

* * * * *

"Where on earth are you taking me?" Aeris smiled, as she followed Sephiroth up a staircase. She had decided to go on the date with him, determined to change his mind about joining AVALANCHE. Aeris wanted to get to know him better.. The thought of them becoming enemies again was a little too much for her.

"I've been here before.. Back in the days when Fort Condor was still in the use of Shin-Ra." Sephiroth explained, stopping next to a wooden door.

"You have?" Aeris asked him.

"Yeah.." Sephiroth said, and opened the door that lead to a balcany.

"Wow, this is amazing." Aeris gasped at the scenery spreading before her eyes. The moon cast it's reflection on the calm ocean, that seemed to go on and on as far as her eyes could see.

"I used to spend a lot of time here, looking at the ocean.. This place still makes me feel like I can see the edge of the world from here." Sephiroth said, his eyes locked to the horizon.

Maybe you can, Aeris thought as she glanced at Sephiroth. The sea-breeze picked up a few strands of Sephiroth's hair, twirling them in the air like rays of moonlight. It seemed even nature wanted pieces of his beaty, Aeris smiled sadly.

"I never realized there is no such thing.." Sephiroth snorted, his head bowed towards the ground.

Aeris looked at him puzzled, there was suddenly something so beaten and depressed in him. She had no idea where such deep emotion had emerged from.

"Maybe that's the only reason I'm still alive.." Sephiroth raised his head, still avoiding Aeris' eyes.

"Hey.. Sephiroth.." Aeris took a step closer to him, and forcefully turned his head with her fingers. Her hand remained pressed against Sephiroth's jaw, for some irrational reason Aeris couldn't break the contact between them. "I don't really understand.." Aeris smiled at him, drowning in the depth of his gaze. "But I can't bear to see you so sad." She said, with a tremor in her voice.

"You see.. I always wanted the most impossible things.." Sephiroth whispered, and slowlt leaned closer to Aeris' lips.

He hesitated a moment, listening to the blood humming in his veins. It was wrong, he really shouldn't.. 

"Sephiroth..?" Aeris was taking small, shallow breaths, her lips almost brushing against Sephiroth's. "Is this really happening..?" She voiced her thoughts just as Sephiroth claimed her lips with his own. She returned his kiss, with equal passion.

Her touch felt as light as a feather, Sephiroth thought, surprised to feel her respond in such a manner. He felt her place her fingers behind his neck, gently pulling him closer to her. He was the first to break the kiss though, and reluctantly Aeris let him take a step away from her. As Sephiroth raised his gaze from the ground, he noticed Aeris' eyes shone brightly with tears.

"I've upset you." He apologized, and saw Aeris bit her lip at his remark. She walked over to him, and pressed her head against Sephiroth's shoulder.

"No.. I'm just really happy." Aeris knew her voice sounded exhausted. It was such an overwhelming a sensation to kiss a man of such perfection.. She smiled, as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. It was so painfully evident, that he wasn't used to holding another.. And he was probably even less used to being held. Their relationship would be the rockiest road of them all, her instincts told her. But despite all that, as she listened to Sephiroth's calm breathing, Aeris couldn't stop smiling like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

* * * * *

"We won't get there tonight.." Cloud muttered. He wasn't sure where the spot Aeris had been kidnapped was exactly. He hadn't memorized it, for Cloud never realized he'd have to find it again.

"I wonder if we'll EVER get there.." Yuffie heaved a sigh. "I'm getting bored of the same old sceneries.. Can't we go and look for them somewhere else?" She continued to complain, but no-one answered her question.

"Aeris' alone with either Zenobius or Sephiroth.." Cloud told Tifa, who was walking beside him. "We shouldn't waste a minute to get there." He added.

"Yeah.." Tifa admitted, "but do you think Sephiroth would stand around waiting for us, if he has won?" She asked Cloud, who seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

"..I still can't believe how easy it was to convince him to help Aeris." Cloud pondered. "Why is he interested in her? What does he want? I wish I could figure it out.. This has to be a part of his evil plan.." He thought aloud.

"I'm not so sure." Red joined the conversation. "I think it's possible he genuinely cares for Aeris.." He suggested, but Cloud immediately shook his head in disagreement.

"He's incabable of caring.. During all those years that I knew him, he never liked anyone. He merely tolerated people. So it's ridiculous to think he could change that quickly." Cloud explained.

"Maybe.." Red shrugged. "I just don't think he's a threat to Aeris." He said, getting strange looks from everyone.

"You travelled with Aeris and Sephiroth, didn't you Red?" Tifa asked him, 'Spill the big secret, Red' written all over her face.

"Yes.." Red nodded in reply, "they behaved like old friends.." He told everyone, deciding it was best not to tell the others the whole story. He remembered the awkward looks Sephiroth and Aeris had exchanged the night he had walked in on them.. When he had walked back to the cave with Aeris, she had hardly spoken a word. Her silence had not been caused by fear of Sephiroth, though. It was embarrasment.. Red wondered what exactly he had interrupted.

"H-hey.. Cloud.." Yuffie coughed, pointing towards a forest nearby.

"Zenobius.." Cloud noticed a man walking by them, his eyes glazed over.

"I take it he won, then?" Red asked, his voice not so sure.

"Where's Aeris?" Tifa whispered, not wanting to attract Zenobius' attention. "He hasn't killed her, has he?" She asked worried, and looked at Barret and Red, who both seemed to know the answer.

"If she's not with him, it's very likely he has.. erhm.." Red begun, never finishing his sentence.

"You can't honestly think that weirdo killed both of them?" Yuffie's voice was loud enough for Zenobius to hear.

He turned his eyes, and as he noticed the AVALANCHEr's, a malicious grin spread across his lips. "We meet again.." He greeted them, the absent look in his eyes never disappearing.

"So it seems." Cloud said, grabbing his sword.

"Where are they then? You must know.." Zenobius walked closer, carefreely and not showing even the slightest hesitation.

"Who?" Cloud's expression was pure bewilderment.

"The girl.. and him." Zenobius snarled.

"Told ya he lost." Yuffie snorted, and the others immediatly silenced her with their eyes.

"We don't know." Red spoke up.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're protecting them!" Zenobius' voice was genuinely angry.

"We honestly don't know!" Cloud told the raven-black haired man, warning him not to come any closer.

"You think you are any match to my strength?" Zenobius laughed at the AVALANCHEr's, standing in front of him in fighting positions.

"Sephiroth was.. And I've fought him." Cloud told him, his words wiping the arrogant smile off of Zenobius' lips. Cloud was pleased that his words had hit the spot, but on the other hand he was worried. Cloud couldn't remember how he had survived the battle with Sephiroth. And if Zenobius was equally strong as he..

"Aren't you a bothersome little group.." Zenobius snarled at the AVALANCHER's. "But you don't really have to speak anything for me to know the truth.. They're in Junon, aren't they.. It's where you are coming from.. You probably came to finish me off, right?" Zenobius spoke, grinning smugly. "Well, don't worry.. You've found me." He laughed cruelly.

"I'm telling you we don't know where Sephiroth is!" Cloud tried to speak some sence into Zenobius, but he was too convinced that he was right. He was behaving so much like Sephiroth.. It was impossible to turn the head of such a person. Zenobius was simply too far gone to care about the truth.

* * * * *

"The truth?" Sephiroth said cautiously.

"OK.. How many girlfriends have you had?" Aeris giggled, taking a bite of her slice of pizza. They had just finished a bottle of champagne, and she was feeling very light-hearted. For some reason Sephiroth had not objected a game of spinning the empty champagne bottle.

"You included?" Sephiroth raised a brow.

"Yeah, whatever." Aeris shrugged, stuffing her face with pizza.

"Then one." He admitted, an ashamed grin gracing his lips.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aeris stared at him. "No girlfriends? NONE?" She kept asking him, and Sephiroth replied by shaking his head. "What a crime against nature." Aeris sighed, chuckling.

"You know, I think you might've had a little too much to drink." Sephiroth smiled at her.

"What? Naw.." Aeris denied.

"My turn then." Sephiroth spinned the bottle, watching it twirl on the floor. When it finally stopped, it was pointing to him again. "Great." He sighed at the sight of it.

"Truth or dare?" Aeris smiled exhilerated.

"..I dare not to dare." Sephiroth muttered, watching Aeris burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"So the truth then huh?" She said, and tried to calm down.

"I guess so." Sephiroth answered her.

"Hmm.. Do you think I'm pretty?" Aeris asked.

"Yes, I do think you're very pretty. And drunk." Sephiroth laughed.

"Hey, I resent that!" Aeris told him, the serious tune of her voice suddenly changing into a giggle.

"Geez." Sephiroth smiled at her. "Your friends are gonna say I'm a bad influence, you know that?" He helped Aeris stand up, and walked her over to the bed.

"Well maybe I need a bad influence." Aeris smiled drowzily, as Sephiroth pulled the blanket to cover her. "Sephiroth?" She asked.

"Yes." Sephiroth leaned closer to her.

"I think you're very pretty too." Aeris whispered, studying Sephiroth's eyes.

"Well thanks.. I think." Sephiroth chuckled, sitting down in an armchair next to the bed.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Aeris asked, as he picked up a dusty, old looking book.

"Not really." Sephiroth answered her. "But I'm terribly sleepy in the mornings." He admitted after a brief silence, and then turned open the first page of the book he now held in his lap.

"Hah! Now I know all of your weaknesses!" Aeris laughed.

Sephiroth watched as she closed her eyes. She had such a serene expression on her face, it was almost breathtaking to watch her sleep. "Not all of them." He whispered into the silence of the room, a lopsided grin on his lips.

* * *

Huh, quite a long chapter? I guess I got a little carried away. Right now I feel like this isn't such a great chapter, but I'm probably wrong, right? ^_^ The plot will advance soon, but the next chapter is, yes you guessed it, another intermission!! Don't you just luv those? That'll be Aeris' dream too, but not as creepy as the last one. Soo.. I've got nothing left to say? Untill next time, everyone!!


	15. Intermission 2.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: FF7-verse and the characters are property of Squaresoft. The poem 'I surmise' belongs to it's writer, Eila Kivikkaho. To me it just screams: Sephiroth!! So I had to use it. I'm hopeless, I know. ^_- There is also a hidden reference to TR5. (Don't ask.)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Huh.. I was having second thoughts about the 'drunken Aeris'-scene in the previous chapter, but it was just too cute to leave out, don't you think? I know it was a little OOC, but I couldn't help writing it. But enough about that: this is my second intermission already!! Please review, tell me which things you like and which you don't, I'll try to improve this fic!! ^_^ Uh, and sorry this is so short.

* * *

INTERMISSION 2.

All others think your smile is shining light,  
believe the limpid aureole is you. And yet  
you hide the way that leads to your true I  
and hate whoever may be passing by.

"Mum, where are we going now?" Aeris asked, holding onto her mothers hand. They were walking a long hallway, that had metallic doors on both sides of it. She stared at the plain concrete floor, tired of holding her head up. She always felt this way after getting 'vitamins' from Professor Hojo.

"Back to our room, sweety." Ifalna answered her, a worried smile on her lips.

"Can't I go play with the other kids today?" Aeris asked her, her voice exhausted. "I'm not tired, really. It'll pass." She yawned.

"I know.." Ifalna stopped, and picked Aeris up on her arms. "It is best you rest a while.." She continued, as they passed an open door. Bright light was shining through it into the hallway, and Aeris felt a magnetic force pull her eyes towards it. She saw a young boy, sitting on the floor close to the door. He had silver coloured hair, and eyes that were of such incredible, glowing shade of green.

"Hello Sephiroth." Ifalna greeted the boy with a tense voice.

"Hi Mrs. Gast. It's been a while.." Sephiroth lifted his eyes to Ifalna, and Aeris could see bruises on the side of his face. "Your daughter has grown up.." He glanced at Aeris curiously.

"Yes.. I'm sorry, but we have to go." Ifalna's voice became nervous, nearly frightened.

"Yes, I thought as much." Sephiroth stared into Ifalna's eyes, with such maturity in his expression he seemed like an adult cramped into the body of a child. Ifalna began walking away from the boy, aware of his eyes locked to her back.

"Who was that, mommy?" Aeris asked, watching the strange boy.

"He's Professor Hojo's son, Sephiroth. He was raised here.. Kind of like you." Ifalna explained.

"Oh. You know him well then?" Aeris inquired.

"I used to-- Before I found out he's a part of the Jenova project.." Ifalna's voice was very sad, as she thought back to the time she had spent with Aeris' father, Professor Gast. He had studied Jenova, like Hojo, but he never intended to experiment on humans. Hojo had moved straight into using his own son as a guinea-pig.

Ifalna shook her head slightly, she had once thought Sephiroth reminded her of Lucresia.. He had been such a beautiful child. Now all she could sence from him was anger, and the evil of Jenova's cells.

"The Jenova-project? What is that?" Aeris asked.

"Something you shouldn't bother your pretty little head about." Ifalna tried to sound cheerful, but Aeris was able to see through her.

"Mum? Are you OK?" She asked.

"Aeris.. Promise me you'll stay away from that boy." Ifalna pleaded her daughter.

"Why?" Aeris pouted.

Ifalna understood, Aeris was far too young to comprehend it all.. How could a battle that had occurred thousands of years ago, still affect the lives of everyone? "He's.. a little sick. And I don't want you to.. get sick too." Ifalna tried to simplify her thoughts for Aeris to understand.

"Sick?" Aeris wondered, but Ifalna wouldn't speak anything else of Sephiroth. "OK, mum, I promise.." Aeris told her, a little dissappointed tremor in her voice.

I know your shell is hard and obdurate.  
I know your proud and insurmountable wall.  
And yet you are not hard, not proud. I know:  
all serves to shield your soul from deepest woe.

Weeks had passed from the first time Aeris had ever layed her eyes on Sephiroth. She hadn't thought much about him, since her schedule was filled with school and friends. But whenever she returned with her mother from Hojo's weekly examination, Aeris searched for him in that hallway. She always glanced at the room she had seen him in, but he was never there. So it was quite a surprise for her, when she walked into the playground of Shin-Ra Headquarters' day-care center and saw Sephiroth sitting on the window sill, his head rested against the cold steel bars in the window. Aeris remembered what her mother had told her about Sephiroth, and the promise she had made, so she didn't approach him.

"Hi Aeris." A blond-haired girl with green eyes greeted her. "Do you want to come and play?" She asked.

"Why is he all alone?" Aeris asked the girl, and pointed at Sephiroth.

"Don't point at him, are you crazy?" The little girl asked, her eyes wide with fright. "That boy's weird.. Scary." The blond-haired girl explained.

"Why?" Aeris couldn't understand what she meant, but an instructor who entered the room distracted her thoughts quickly.

"Who wants to listen to a story!" The woman asked, and everybody except Sephiroth jumped up and down excited.

Later the kids all left home, leaving Aeris and Sephiroth alone on the playground. Everybody else had parents and homes to go to, Aeris realized. She knew Ifalna would probably talk with Hojo a long time.. And she always came back looking so exhausted and upset.

"Hi. I'm Aeris." Aeris finally walked up to Sephiroth, and looked up at him. The boy glanced at her, and then re-positioned his head against the bars.

"I know. You're Mrs. Gast's daughter." Sephiroth told her.

"I know your name too. Mum told me." Aeris fidgeted, nervous to speak to him. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but it only made talking to him even more exciting.

"She did huh?" Sephiroth finally turned to face Aeris. "She hates Hojo, you know. She thinks I tell him about everything.. I think that's why she doesn't want to be around me anymore.." He jumped down from the window sill, and walked further away from Aeris.

"Mum doesn't hate anyone." Aeris told Sephiroth, but he didn't respond to her words in any manner.

"Aeris?" Ifalnas voice said from the door. "Come here.." She asked, her voice tense again.

"Sephiroth.. Why were you all bruised..?" Aeris whispered, not wanting her mother to hear her question.

"..I'm weird. Haven't you heard?" Sephiroth didn't turn to look at her.

"Aeris, come here, please." Ifalna asked again.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris held her hands behind her back, not really knowing what to say. "Nobody should be beaten just because they're weird.." She finally said, and ran to her mother.

What weight oppresses you when your veiled smile  
takes on rare radiance, the slab of stone becomes too hard?  
What secret tear, sore pain attempts to flee  
into your heartless, frantic mockery?

Aeris was lying in her bed, and listened to the conversation between her mother and one of the care-takers. The door to her bedroom was open, and bright light shone from their small living room where the two women were talking.

"I saw Sephiroth today." Ifalna sighed, "he was talking with my Aeris.."

Aeris wondered why Ifalna's voice seemed so sad and worried.

"You should get away from here as fast as possible.. Hojo's getting more and more frustrated with you. He thinks you're hiding some great big secrets.. He might try to hurt Aeris to make you speak." The care-taker warned.

"I know, I know.. He's probably taking it out on his son.. I saw him all bruised a few weeks ago.." Ifalna continued to talk about Sephiroth.

"You shouldn't feel responsible for him. There's nothing anybody can do for that boy." The care-takers voice was harsh and cold.

"You don't like him? I just can't help thinking.. My husband knew Lucresia, if he had somehow managed to change her mind about staying with Hojo.." Ifalna heaved a deep sigh. "Maybe I wouldn't have to fear for Aeris' safety." She continued. 

"Yes.. Hojo never returned the same after he found out Lucresia had been cheating on him.. He completely devoted himself to his work, poor man.. Lucresia felt responsible for his insanity. She thought a baby would change everything. It's cruel irony Hojo began the experiments already then.. And then Lucresia died when giving birth to Sephiroth. Some say, you know, it was because of Hojo's tests." The care-taker told Ifalna the latest gossip.

"I'm quite sure it was.. A pretty horrible fate for Sephiroth, to be a murderer already at birth.." Ifalna thought aloud. 

"That boy looks a lot like Lucresia, but he's.. It's hard to say why I don't want anything to do with him." The strange woman continued. Aeris was pretty sure she'd never heard her mother talking with her before.

"I know.." Ifalna agreed. "I wonder though, if Lucresia hadn't named Sephiroth before her death.. Hojo would have probably called him Specimen 1, or something equally horrible." Ifalna's voice was faraway, as she kept talking.

"Yes.. He has never treated Sephiroth like a son." The care-taker admitted. "We all liked Lucresia.. She was sweet, intelligent and funny.. Because of Sephiroth, she's dead." The woman said, clearly blaming Sephiroth for his mother's death.

"Don't say that.." Ifalna shook her head, but her voice told Aeris she agreed.

A fiery flame, a subterranean flare  
may well be hid beneath the icy shell.  
A frightened sob, perhaps a private tear  
may, veiled by laughter, find quiescence here.

"Hi Sephiroth." Aeris sat down next to the silver haired boy.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth glanced at her.

"Nothing." Aeris fidgeted, noticing Sephiroth was bruised badly again.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to do something." She asked the boy.

"Like what." Sephiroth asked, his voice completely uninterested.

"I don't know.. Something fun." Aeris smiled at him, knowing he was desperately in need of cheering up.

"Fun?" Sephiroth raised his brow.

"You know.. Fun." Aeris explained, standing up. "Let's go explore!" She suggested, waiting for Sephiroth to follow her.

"Where?" Sephiroth looked at her, not moving a muscle.

"I don't know.. Somewhere creepy. You know a place like that?" Aeris asked him.

"Oh, don't I." Sephiroth grinned.

"Well take me there!" Aeris jumped excited.

"Fine." Sephiroth finally agreed, and walked over to the door of the day-care center. Aeris followed just a step behind him. He peeked into the hallway, and after seeing nobody around, he signaled for Aeris to follow.

"So how does this exploring thing work?" Sephiroth whispered his question.

"You don't know?" Aeris glanced at him baffled. "How could you not know?" She wondered, as Sephiroth pulled her into a shadowy corner. A man dressed in a white lab coat walked past them.

"What can I say," Sephiroth smirked at Aeris, "I've never been a kid."

Sephiroth led Aeris to a laboratory. He turned on the lights, and laughed at the horrified expression on Aeris' face. "W-what is this place?" She asked him.

"A laboratory.." Sephiroth said, walking closer to monsters, floating in large tanks. They were preserved in yellowish liquid.

"Gross." Aeris said, walking closer to them. "What.. are they?" She asked.

"These monsters are born in these tanks.. They live their entire lives like this, and.. then they die." Sephiroth's voice was emotionless.

"It's horrible.." Aeris walked closer to Sephiroth.

"..Hmm.. My life's really not that different." He snorted, not the least bit frightened by the monsters.

"Don't say that." Aeris faced him.

"Why? 'Tis the truth." Sephiroth stared into her eyes.

"Aeris!" Ifalna rushed into the room. "I was worried sick about you!" Ifalna hugged her daughter.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me.." Aeris told Ifalna, but she didn't back away from Aeris until a long while later.

"And you.." Ifalna turned to Sephiroth. "How dare you bring her here, she'll get into trouble!" She shouted at him. Sephiroth didn't even flinch at the angry tune of her voice. "Stay away from my daughter, you hear!" Ifalna continued, dragging Aeris away from the lab.

"Mum, don't.." Aeris tried to explain it wasn't really Sephiroth's fault, but Ifalna refused to listen to her.

* * * * *

Aeris stood on a meadow of wild flowers, watching loose petals twirl past her in a gust of wind.

"You are in grave danger.." A familiar voice whispered.

"What do you mean..? Who are you?" Aeris asked, taking careful steps towards the direction the voice seemed to be coming from. She watched a few translucent clouds wander across the sky.

"Who? For it is more like what.." The voice laughed heartedly. "I am these flowers you admire.. Humans.. The force that supports all life.." It said, the words blending into the noise of the wind.

"Oh. The Planet." Aeris realized, sitting down midst the flowers.

"Yes.. You are the last of your kind, Aeris. A powerful guardian.." The voice complimented the pink-clad girl.

"Powerful?" Aeris smiled at the sky. "Now that doesn't sound familiar at all." She sighed sadly.

"With your powers, there comes great responsibility.." The Planet continued. The sun was shining brightly at Aeris, as though all of nature was smiling at her.

"I don't understand." Aeris turned her eyes at the ground.

"You must prevent history from repeating itself.." The voice was suddenly very serious. "You must not let him injure the planet.. Whatever the cost." The voice continued.

"Injure the planet? Who?" As soon as Aers spoke the words, she knew whom the planet was talking about. "Sephiroth.." Aeris crushed a flower in her hand. She didn't really believe he'd want to intentionally harm the planet.. What reason could he possibly have? Aeris thought, a sad look in her eyes.

"What should I do," She asked from the voice, fearing for it's answer.

"You'll know, when the time comes." The Planet said quietly, pity in it's voice.

* * *

Complete!! Yay, now I can continue the actual story again! ..Not that I don't like writing these dreams.. It's flashback frenzy everyone!! I guess now it's revealed then: the reason Ifalna didn't want to save Sephiroth from Hojo was that she knew he would end up to be an enemy to Aeris. (I'm gonna continue to emphasize this forbidden love thing..) Anyway, see ya in the next chapter, don't forget to review!! ^_^ (As always: sorry for weird language.)


	16. Chapter 13.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: NOOO!! I don't own FF7-verse or the characters. They're still the property of Squaresoft.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Huh, chapter 13.. I was having a little writers block again. It's horrible, I had to really force myself to write.. I hope it doesn't show from the text? Anyway, thanks again for reviews!! I'm terribly self-critical, and I sometimes feel like I can't fully capture the images in my head.. I'm glad you like this anyway!! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 13.

The dragon red  
roves through the August eve,  
lashes the clouds with it's tail,  
drives them to flee in fright  
and then the dragon looks up  
and ponders - then  
swallows the moon  
and, sated, above the earth  
shines with its full belly.

- Helvi Juvonen -

"Yuffie, are you OK?" Tifa kneeled next to the girl lying on the ground.

"Ouch. I think I'm gonna die." Yuffie held her arm. Zenobius had taken off towards Junon after a brief fight with their group last night, anxious to find Sephiroth. He had managed to hurt Yuffie, because she had been careless with him.

"It's just a scratch Yuffie.. Don't be such a baby." Tifa glanced at Cloud. She knew he was still upset because of Zenobius.. and concearned for the future. Now they had two homicidal maniacs to worry about, Tifa sighed and shook her head.

"A scratch? It's not you who got slashed, now is it? So show some compassion--" Yuffie began, when suddenly Cloud turned to look at her. "Shut up!" He shouted at her, turning everyone's heads.

"..I'm sorry." Cloud immediatly apologized, staring at Tifa.

"I'm sure Aeris' fine with Sephiroth." Tifa told him, smiling calmly. All of this brought back memories of the wrong kind, and apparently not only in her case.

"I sure hope so." Cloud muttered, turning his back at everyone. "But for the time being.. We should go to that tower over there." He continued, pointing towards a building in the distance.

"Yeah, sure thing." Barret coughed, glancing at Tifa as if to say she'd better do something about Cloud.

They began walking slowly towards the tower in silence. The thought in everyone's mind was where exactly Aeris was at the moment.. and was she still alive at all.

"Can you walk OK?" Tifa asked Yuffie, who had a suffering look on her face.

"Yeah.. What's up with Mr. Leader, anyway." Yuffie muttered, still a little upset by Cloud's outburst earlier.

"He has a lot on his mind right now.. You have to understand." Tifa smiled at the younger girl.

"I understand all right.." Yuffie sighed. Even though the day was beatiful and warm, she was feeling miserable, not least because of her injury.

* * * * *

"Hi. Did you sleep well?" Aeris smiled, staring at Sephiroth who was just opening his eyes. He heard it was raining outside, heavy drops of water exploding against the window.

"Not bad." Sephiroth answered her, and stretched his sore muscles. Sleeping the night in an armchair was an experience he wanted to avoid in the future.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris bowed her head, and dried her hair with a towel. She had probably just taken a shower, Sephiroth thought. "Have you thought about what I said last night.. About joining AVALANCHE?" She asked.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, he had never felt as strongly torn between the voice of his heart.. and that of his mind. "Look.." He finally spoke. "I'm sorry about last night. I managed to make a difficult situation worse.. for the both of us." He continued, refusing to look at Aeris. Was she hurt.. or glad? The other option was no better than the other. 

"Don't apologize." Aeris told him, her voice quiet and uncertain.

He glanced at her, the shadows of raindrops playing across her skin. It was almost unbearable, to watch her and think of yesterday. To wish he'd never kissed her and at the same time.. want to do it a thousand times over. "We'd better head back.. If you're ready." Sephiroth stood up, and walked to the window. He watched the rain poaring down, the heavy grey clouds that covered the bright light of day. Weather provided a distraction he oh so desperately needed.

"I'm ready.. But I wish we never had to return." Aeris replied, walking over to Sephiroth. She leaned against the wall next to the window, and tried to capture his eyes. "I had the strangest dream last night." She confessed, her sad smile reflecting from the window.

"Oh? What was it about?" Sephiroth stared down at the petite girl.

"You were in it.. I only remember bits from here and there but.. We were children." Aeris answered his question quickly, her voice strangely shaken.

"Were we any different than we are now?" Sephiroth asked her, wondering why she looked up at him with such pity in her eyes.

"Do you think nothing ever changes?" Aeris stared at Sephiroth, searching his eyes for an answer.

"I suppose so.." He answered, bowing his head towards Aeris. "Let's go." He told her coldly, and then turned to walk to the door.

"Sephy--" Aeris began, and then silenced herself. "Of course." She smiled awkwardly, and followed him to the door.

"Oh and Aeris.. Stop calling me that." Sephiroth muttered, his back turned at Aeris.

"Sure, Sephy." She laughed, walking beside him on the long hallway.

As they exited Fort Condor, Aeris sighed deeply. "I can't believe I went through all that trouble to dry my hair just for this." She told Sephiroth, as they walked into the poaring rain.

"..Life's like that sometimes." He nodded at her, falling back into his thoughts. Heavy drops of water fell down his hair, running down his smooth skin. Sephiroth loved the rain. It was as close as he had ever gotten to someone actually touching him as a child. At one point he remembered wondering, why everybody hated him so. He had done nothing, but lived his pitiful life. He had been told Jenova had died when giving birth to him.. But now he knew better. He had never had parents, he had been raised in a tank like one of Hojo's monsters. Jenova had never died, she was very much alive. And the true reason everyone had hated him was because they all knew..

"What are you thinking?" Aeris interrupted Sephiroth's thoughts.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Oh, don't gimme that." Aeris rolled her eyes, lifting her face towards the sky. She smiled as a raindrop hit her closed eyelids, as though she had been kissed by heaven. Sephiroth envied the way Aeris still saw beaty in everything. To him, very few things held any meaning anymore.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris frowned, biting her lip in worry. She looked so cute, Sephiroth smiled at the sight of her. "If you want to talk, I'm here.." Aeris fidgeted, embarrassed by Sephiroth's intense gaze.

"..I know." He nodded, and continued to walk in silence, listening to the rain. The raindrops would forever explode against the ground, forever ascend to the skies. Kind of like people, Sephiroth thought, it was impossible for them to escape their fate.

* * * * *

"Where the hell is he??" Zenobius snorted, resting after an entire night of walking around Junon. He had searched for Sephiroth everywhere, wanting to pay back for the injuries he had received in their last battle.

You're a new one..

"Who are you?" Zenobius said, glancing around him. He couldn't see anyone talking to him, yet he was sure he had heard a womans voice talk to him.

I am the one who can grant you limitless power.. My name's Jenova..

"What joke is this?" Zenobius searched for the source of the voice speaking to him.

I speak nothing but the truth.. Jenova continued.

"In that case, lady.. You don't happen to know General Sephiroth?" Zenobius asked, his sword drawn to attack.

..I do know him.. Sadly he betrayed my trust.. He shall never become a god.. Jenova muttered.

"Where is he, then?" Zenobius continued, puzzled by the woman speaking to him. She seemed familiar somehow.. He wondered who she was exactly.

He's coming.. Jenova's voice hummed.

"Really? I can trust you?" Zenobius snorted, a suspicious expression on his face.

Surely you can.. For we are one. How could you lie to yourself? Jenova laughed.

* * * * *

The rain had stopped as Sephiroth and Aeris entered a forest. Aeris' feet hurt, but she didn't want to bother Sephiroth. He had hardly spoken a word since they had left Fort Condor, and seemed to still be deep in his thoughts.. Aeris took a few deep breaths, enjoying the forest air cleansed by rain. She felt her mood change for the better as soon as the sun peeked from behind the thick, grey clouds. The green leaves of the trees were heavy with waterdrops, so the gentle breeze in the air couldn't move them around. It was so silent everywhere.. Aeris listened to the shuffle of their lonely footsteps, and kicked at the small rocks on the path they were walking on.

"Do you want to take a break?" Sephiroth asked, staring in front of him.

He always looked like he was searching for enemies, waiting for them to appear from behind every corner, Aeris thought. She imagined living like that must've been very exhausting.. It was amazing how strong Sephiroth was, to have survived such a life. She felt envious for his independence. Sephiroth never needed anyone to battle aside him, there probably wasn't a creature on this earth he couldn't destroy. "Yeah.." Aeris smiled tiredly, and watched Sephiroth walk to a nearby tree. He leaned against it's rugged surface, glancing up at the branches that reached their thousand small fingers towards the skies, as if trying to grab the clouds passing by them.

"We'll reach Junon tomorrow." He told her, with a voice that was neither sad or anxious.

"Sephiroth.. I don't think I can do this anymore." Aeris took a step closer to him, and held his eyes locked to hers with her sheer will.

"..What?" Sephiroth asked her, his face blank and expressionless.

"Pretend like nothing happened.." Aeris answered. Sephiroth turned his head, not wanting to discuss the issue.

"Pretend like there's nothing between us.." Aeris' voice was desperate. "We kissed.. And I don't just go around kissing everybody, you know.. It meant something to me. And after everything that's happened, last night and.. it hurts-- No, it kills me when you just brush me off like this." She held out her arm to touch Sephiroth, but pulled her hand back in the last minute.

"What do you want me to say, Aeris?" Sephiroth snapped at her, and walked further away, unnerved by Aeris' proximity. "That it'll be alright? That love'll conquer all?" He turned his back at her, his voice bitter and hateful. 

"Love..?" Aeris watched him, standing midst the wet grass. Was he.. in love with her? Aeris' heart leapt at the prospect.

"I've seen too much to believe.. in anything." Sephiroth's voice never betrayed his cool exterior. "The kiss meant nothing to me." He said, folding his arms.

"..How can you say that?" Aeris stared at his back, a bitter lump rising in her throat.

"'Tis the truth." Sephiroth sighed, turning back to look at her.

They exchanged a long painful look, as a single tear rolled down Aeris' cheek. "You can't believe that.." She walked over to him, wanting desperately for Sephiroth to say the words she wanted to hear. Even if it was a lie, even if it could never be.. And he just stared at her in silence. The air surrounding them was heavy with unspoken words and charged with emotion.

"I must return to my mother.. I owe her." Sephiroth said finally.

"I know." Aeris gritted her teeth, not wanting to burst into tears.

"You must want to be with your friends.." Sephiroth continued. "We'll be enemies.." He concluded.

"I know that too." Aeris' voice finally broke, as she rushed to Sephiroth. "I know it's stupid and that it's wrong and all the other million reasons I shouldn't feel this way.." She raised her gaze from the ground, as she wiped away her tears. "But it doesn't change anything." She told Sephiroth, waiting for him to say the same.

"Aeris.. I don't know what to say." He whispered, lifting her chin with his fingers.

"Then don't say anything, OK?" Aeris pleaded Sephiroth, her lips parting slightly. "Just kiss me again." She whispered, thrilled to feel her body pressed against his taller frame again.

Aeris moaned quietly as Sephiroths lips brushed against hers, then gently clasped them. She felt a rush of adrenaline run through her veins, making her entire body tremble with fear and excitement at the same time. Aeris raised her hand on Sephiroth's neck, holding him close to her so that the kiss would never ever end..

"Erhm." Some very loud coughing suddenly reached Aeris' ears. She pulled back from Sephiroth, a drowzy look in her eyes, as though she had just woken from a long and wonderful sleep. His touch still lingered on her lips, making them tingle nervously. "Y-yes?" Aeris turned her head towards the voice, and noticed the entire group of AVALANCHE members staring at them.

"H-how long have you been there?" Aeris blushed furiously, whereas Sephiroth's expression was more surprised than ashamed.

"Long enough.." Tifa spoke, her expression a mixture of disgust and total shock.

"Ewww.." Yuffie stared at Aeris, her cheeks slightly flustered as well.

"Good to see you, Aeris." Red nodded at her, a look of realisation in his eyes.

"Well.. Great to see you all!" Aeris laughed nervously, her eyes shifting from Sephiroth to the AVALANCHEr's and back. "We were JUST about to come back to Junon." She explained, a guilty smile on her face.

"I Imagine." Cloud finally spoke, his words mainly aimed at Sephiroth.

"She looks.. awfully fine to me." Barret glanced at Red, trying to make someone ask the obvious question.

"What the hell just happened?" Cloud finally got over the initial shock.

Sephiroth didn't say anything, but instead retreated to the shadows. Aeris followed him with her eyes, but realized that since the AVALANCHEr's were her friends, she'd have to deal with them on her own. "..Nothing." Aeris fidgeted, searching her mind for the perfect explanation. Any explanation really, since she didn't really understand it herself. There was such a strong bond between her and Sephiroth, but how could she put it into words they'd understand? What words could fully capture the beaty, that each moment with him seemed to contain?

"So, how was your journey?" Aeris tried to change the subject.

"Just great. We met Zenobius." Cloud told Aeris, and briefly glared at Sephiroth.

"He's alive?!" Aeris gasped, and noticed the little cut in Yuffies arm. "Oh my god, are you OK?" She checked, and all of them including Yuffie, nodded in reply.

"Where is he?" Sephiroth asked from the shadows, his voice turned cold again.

"He was asking the same thing of you.. Before he left for Junon." Cloud told him, clenching the handle of his sword, as if waiting for an excuse to attack Sephiroth.

"Junon?" Sephiroth asked, worried of his mother. She was weak, and Zenobius might try to hurt her to hurt him.. His enemies were usually cowardly like that.

"Yeah.. We got to go there and finish him off. He's a threat." Cloud stared at Sephiroth, as if he was talking about him.

"We'll all go, then..?" Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, who shrugged in reply.

"Whatever." He said, probably intending to go back no matter what the AVALANCHEr's decided.

"Aeris, listen.." Cloud shook his head, not thrilled about the idea of travelling with Sephiroth, even if it was just for one day.

"Then it's settled!!" Aeris giggled excited, completely forgotten the despair she had felt just fifteen minutes ago. Cloud and Tifa glanced at each other, probably wondering if the shock of being a hostage of Zenobius' had been a little too much for Aeris' fragile mind.

* * * * *

As soon as darkness had fell, Sephiroth had wandered away from everyone. He needed some distance from Aeris.. He felt so completely mesmerized by Aeris. When she was sleeping so close to him, the temptation of touching her was all too great. At first it had been enough for him to just watch her, but now Sephiroth couldn't keep his hands off of her. Every time his fingers closed in on her, he half expected them to pass through her without ever reaching anything solid. Somehow his mind perceived Aeris as a translucent blaze of energy, a ghost taunting him.. Yet his touch always met her warm skin, his fingers always tangled with her hair that smelled like apples and orchards in the spring. The fact that she was real was somehow inconceivable to him. The longer he was with her, the more clearly her felt it.. As though she was a part of him now.

Sephiroth rubbed his eyes, trying to convince his brain to concentrate on something else. He felt so sad and happy at the same time, it was almost ridiculous. Here he was, gazing at the stars like some pathetic loser. He felt so stupid.. Sephiroth couldn't remember ever being in love. He had never felt like he could actually enjoy the plain company of another. And it wasn't just because now he knew Aeris was a cetra too, like him and Jenova.. He had felt the same strange bond between them the first time he had ever looked deep into her eyes. He briefly wondered, how much he would've missed out of, had he never helped Aeris at Shin-Ra headquarters. On the other hand, his life would've remained simple..

In between thoughts of Aeris, Jenova popped into Sephiroth's mind and he briefly wondered she was doing. Sephiroth was sure she'd contact him if she was in danger, so he wasn't really worried. Quickly shrugging off the uneasiness his mothers' silence caused, Sephiroth's mind fell back to Aeris.

He remembered watching Aeris sleep at the Fort Condor. It had been early morning before he had finally given up to sleep. She had looked so vulnerable, Sephiroth thought. Why was it then, that whenever she touched him or approached him, he felt so threatened. He knew she could hardly hurt him fysically.. What strange power she had over him..? Sephiroth couldn't figure it out. Maybe he feared her like the late night fears the first rays of the morning sun? Taking in a deep breath, Sephiroth felt a little tired. He might as well sleep a few hours. He had to be in good condition to fight Zenobius. The man obviously had the same talents of recovery as he did. The same? Sephiroth tilted his head. No, they couldn't have anything else in common. Just a coincidence.. yet Sephiroth was too experienced a SOLDIER to believe in coincidences. Suddenly he heard footsteps approach him.

Sephiroth raised his eyes, and saw Cloud and Tifa walk towards him. They stopped a few meters away from him, uncomfortable with his presence.

"We need to talk." Cloud snarled at Sephiroth.

"About Aeris, I presume?" Sephiroth jumped down from on top of a rock, and leaned back against it.

"I'm warning you to stay away from her." Cloud continued, while the brunette Tifa stood beside him in silence. "If anything happens to her, I swear to god I'll kill you. You got that?" He continued.

Sephiroth briefly wondered, if the puppet's behaviour had more to do with Jenova's cells and her control over him than actual emotions. Sometimes he wondered that about himself, as well.. But as Jenova had explained, Sephiroth was somewhat superior to Cloud. "I have no intention of hurting her. She has done nothing to me." He spoke calmly, wondering if that girl Tifa realized what was going on. She was awfully close to Cloud, that was really all Sephiroth knew of her.

"My mother did nothing to you, nor did Tifa's father! Or any of the other people you killed in Niebelheim!" Cloud raised his voice at Sephiroth, as though his heartless behaviour annoyed him.

"They were in the way." Sephiroth snorted, not really caring to further explain his motives to Cloud.

"In the way?" Cloud's expression was pure rage. "That's the great all justifying reason?!" He shouted at Sephiroth, while Tifa tried to calm him down.

Sephiroth didn't answer, and he really didn't have to. Violence had always been the only way to react to things for him. He had been so angry his entire life, angry at the injustice of it all.. There was no way to revenge one's own fate. Hurting others had made him feel better about himself, as perverted as that was.

"You're a monster!" Cloud told Sephiroth, and judging by Tifa's glare, she agreed.

"Thankyou." Sephiroth leered, completely un-offended by Cloud's comment. He had long ago accepted who he was.. There weren't such words that could hurt him, he had heard all possible curses.

"You're a heartless, cold man.. You don't deserve to be cared by someone like Aeris." Tifa finally spoke, after gathering her courage.

"You don't deserve to be cared by anyone.." Cloud snarled. "We know you're her latest charity-project. She's the only reason we let you stay anywhere close to us." He told Sephiroth, finally turning away from him. He and Tifa backed away from him quickly, leaving Sephiroth alone with his thoughts.

"So don't think we'll ever forgive you.." Cloud said from a distance.

* * * * *

It was noon the next day, before the AVALANCHER's finally reached Junon. The sleepy town of fishers was as quiet as always, beside a certain little girl who was playing on the stairs of her homebuilding. Sephiroth and Aeris were walking in the front of the group, probably most because of Cloud and Tifa. They wanted to keep an eye on Sephiroth.

"Hello mister!" Priscilla shouted at Sephiroth. "Thanks again for saving my life! I'll take good care of ya when we get married." She giggled at Sephiroth's embarrassed expression.

Aeris smiled light-heartedly, thinking about how strange it was that people showing their affection towards Sephiroth seemed to bother him far more than those hating him.

"Great." Sephiroth snorted, trying to act as though he was sorry he had helped the girl.

"He saved that girl's life??" Tifa glanced at Cloud baffled. It was certainly something they had not expected from Sephiroth.

"He's gone more insane than I thought." Cloud sighed, making Aeris frown sadly. It was really not a wonder Sephiroth didn't like to show kindness towards anyone. People always perceived it as weakness.. Maybe Sephiroth had begun to think so himself.

"H-hey, thanks!" A SOLDIER who was guarding the elevator complimented as Sephiroth payed him a large amount of Gil to get in the elevator. "Open the Gate." The guard spoke to his radio, and the group watched as the heavy metallic doors opened slowly.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update! I'm really amazed I've gotten so many reviews already! Anyway, I guess you already know Zenobius will be the major bad-guy in this fic? I finally got to the point where he and Jenova meet.. I was just wondering, how long will this story be?? Like fifty chapters or something? I'd better start writing longer chapters, huh? Well, see ya in the next chapter!! ^_^ Major SORRY for the language.


	17. Chapter 14.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No, Squaresoft has not yet agreed to give FF7-verse and especially the characters to me, but I shall never give up hope! You hear, NEVER!! ^_-

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here goes chapter 14!! I'm changing my writing style a little, since I think I should write longer chapters. Try not to let that bother you. Oh and I'll really apprecciate reviews! So please review me!! I even managed to fight off writers block!! It must seem funny to you I can keep up to my deadline and still I talk about writers block..? It's just whenever I have it, I really force myself to write.. Eventually it's bound to dissappear, right? I wonder if you can tell which chapters were more fun to write than others. Hmm.. I'm rambling again. (Always a good sign!) Have a good summer everyone!! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 14.

"She's gone.." Sephiroth stared at the empty space where a cargo-ship had been a few days ago.

"Your mother left?" Aeris glanced at him. She wasn't sure was it a good or a bad thing.

"She probably got tired of waiting." Sephiroth's voice was completely emotionless again.

"The ship was going to Costa Del Sol, right?" Aeris asked him, and Sephiroth merely nodded, deep in his thoughts.

"I was just wondering.. If the reason we can't find Zenobius anywhere is because.. He's with Jenova." He replied and stared at the ocean, not really seeming hurt or betrayed. He was such a strange personality, Aeris sighed, anyone else would have been crushed to find out their own mother had abandoned them. But never Sephiroth.. In a way he had lost to the world, allowed it all to turn his heart into stone.

"Would she do that to you?" Aeris asked Sephiroth, but he silenced her with a angry glare.

"Who are you to judge her? ..who am I?" Sephiroth turned his back at Aeris.

"Sephiroth.. How do you know they're not fighting? It could be.." She asked, desperately trying to cheer him up. Sephiroth seemed so angry at himself. It was because of her after all, that he had gotten separated from Jenova.

"I just know.." Sephiroth muttered, leaning against a concrete wall. Jenova hadn't tried to contact him again. As much as he hated to admit it, he was now at an equal position with Cloud. They were both kept in the darkness, and he had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry.." Aeris walked over to him.

"It's not your fault. I chose to leave her behind." Sephiroth sighed. Even knowing this, he woud do it all over again. 

"It's not your fault either.." Aeris told him, noticing the other AVALANCHE members enter the harbour. "They're here." She told Sephiroth, who merely glanced at them a while before falling back to his thoughts.

"It's official now.. Zenobius is not here. We searched every bar, shop, inn and restaurant.. He's probably in one of the cargo-ships, on his way to Costa Del Sol." Cloud told Aeris.

"Yeah.. So shouldn't we try and get a ride as well?" She nodded at him.

"Probably, before the Shin-Ra put two and two together and realize who we are.. And I guess by we you mean Sephiroth as well?" Cloud glared at Sephiroth.

"Of course." Aeris smiled sheepishly, trying not to let Cloud's hostility towards Sephiroth ruin her good mood.

"Perfect.." Cloud sighed, and turned to Tifa. "We'd better go ask the boat-owners if they'll let us travel with them.." He told her, and she nodded at him smiling brightly. They walked off towards the boats, leaving the others stand around waiting.

"So you're the guy who gives away mastered materia?" Yuffie broke the awkward silence, and stared at Sephiroth for an answer. At first he didn't understand the question, but suddenly remembered the earth materia he had given Aeris. Back then Aeris had seemed like she needed all the protection she could get.. But Sephiroth wasn't sure about that anymore. He doubted if Aeris herself realized how powerful she was.

"I guess so." Sephiroth looked at Aeris, wondering what else she had told the others about him.

"You got some sick deal working for you then, huh?" Yuffie had a little disapproving look on her face.

"It was a gift! I didn't even realize I had it until you pointed it out!" Aeris joined the conversation, blushing yet again.

It seemed strange to Sephiroth, how easily her cheeks flustered. He had probably never blushed.. At least, not that he could remember.

"You know, I just had my birthday a few weeks ago.." Yuffie kept staring at Sephiroth.

"..And since when that's an occasion we should celebrate?" Sephiroth looked down at her with a sound in his voice that suggested he'd rather bathe in fish entrails.

"Come on, just gimme materia!" Yuffie begged him, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Yuffie, leave him alone.." Aeris made a face at the younger girl, and then smiled radiantly at Sephiroth. "Sorry about that. Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"..Sure." Sephiroth began walking away from the others. It bothered him that he was suddenly travelling in such a large group. It brought back memories of his days at SOLDIER.. Only now he wasn't the leader, and he didn't have to feel responsible for anyone.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone." Aeris told him.

"Oh..?" Sephiroth looked at her. She was behaving awfully nervous.

"Well, you know.. I was just thinking.." She began, trying to form her thoughts into sentences. "Since it looks like we're still travelling together.. How about we go on a second date.. Sometime?" Aeris asked him.

"I know everythings a little crazy right now.. but I had a really good time." She confessed, glad that they were finally talking about their future together. Sephiroth still seemed to want to keep his distance though.

"..Me too.. But Aeris.." Sephiroth started his protest.

He still had his doubts, and Aeris wondered if there was some way to convince him he was wrong. "You seem troubled.. Is something wrong?" She asked him cautiously, hoping her soft tone would get him to open up a little more.

"I'm not sure if it's safe for you to be around me.. If my instincts are correct.." Sephiroth raised his eyes from the concrete pier they were walking on. "If Jenova and Zenobius are together.. You're in danger." He told her, stopping as they reached the end of the pier.

"W-why?" Aeris asked him, studying the strange look in his eyes.

"Jenova.. my mother.." Sephiroth began, looking down at Aeris, "She asked me to kill you."

Aeris stared at Sephiroth shocked. "Kill me..? Why?" She couldn't begin to understand why a complete stranger would want to harm her.

"..That doesn't matter.. But Zenobius will go after you. He'll be likely to find you quickly, if you're around me.. Jenova can sence me." Sephiroth muttered.

"Would I be any safer away from you?" Aeris asked him, and Sephiroth didn't answer her.

"Ultimately it's your call.. I just thought I'd let you know." He shrugged, watching as the waves hit against the pier. 

"Sephiroth.." Aeris' voice was quiet again, as she considered the things he had just told her. She wasn't as shocked as one might imagine, to hear he had once considered killing her.. After all, she knew there was that less appealing side to him. But in a way, that darkness only made the light in him shine brighter.

"Hey, we got ourselves a ride." Red told them, and then sat down a polite distance away from Aeris and Sephiroth. 

"Already? I guess we should go then.." Aeris glanced at Sephiroth. He was staring at the ocean, following the waves flow towards him. The peaceful atmosphere surrouding the pier seemed to have hypnoticed him.

"Sephiroth? Are you coming?" Aeris asked uncertainly, already walking towards Red.

Her voice suggested she really didn't know what he was thinking or what he was going to do. Sephiroth was not sure he knew himself.. He had believed in Jenova, and that's why it had been so easy for him to follow her. Her confidence had made Sephiroth feel stronger.. Now that she wasn't here, Sephiroth was thinking what he really had left to hold onto. "Yeah.." He sighed at the ocean, and then turned to follow Aeris and Red.

* * * * *

"Oh.. I understand.." Zenobius walked in cirles inside a ships cargo-hull.

With me you'll have access to limitless power, and all the knowledge of ancient souls.. Jenova told him, watching the black clad man with minor interest. She preferred the company of Sephiroth, for he was intellectually more to Jenova's level, but this man had to do.

"To become a god.. Not bad." Zenobius laughed.

First you must kill a girl.. A cetra, who is a threat to our little mission. Jenova sighed, wondering if killing her would convince Sephiroth to return to her again.

"Kill? Very well. Where can I find this girl?" Zenobius asked, cleaning the blade of his sword.

She's likely to be with Sephiroth.. Jenova thought.

"Really? Is this girl you're speaking of called Aeris?" Zenobius asked curiously.

Yes.. You've met her then. Jenova's voice was pleased.

"She and Sephiroth.. They seemed awfully close." Zenobius said, watching the purple coloured alien in front of him. Jenova's tentacles swayed wildly in the air as she pondered what was going on.

He feels for her.. Jenova's voice was irritated. That little wench will soon turn him against me! Jenova seemed furious.

"Don't get all excited about it.. I'll just kill him too." Zenobius laughed.

Not so fast, Zenobius dear.. I need him. I need all of those with my cells, to become whole again. She explained.

"All? How many are there, then?" Zenobius sat down next to the creature.

Many.. for they have taken plenty of sample's of me.. The weak one's I'm not worried about, they have no minds of their own - but Sephiroth, the puppet and you.. You are more difficult to control. Jenova lectured, hovering nervously above the floor.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Zenobius asked her, not fully understanding everything Jenova was telling him.

We run.. For they will come looking for us. Jenova chuckled.

"You mean we lure them to us? Couldn't we just attack them right away?" Zenobius sighed frustrated.

You have much to learn.. What separates a great warrior from a bad one is not strength.. 'Tis the ability to know when to fight and when to escape. Jenova laughed, a pitiful sound in her voice.

"So you need their cells, right? Then what?" Zenobius asked.

We merge.. Jenova continued, one of her tentacles crushing a wooden plank in it's grasp. Then I'll be strong enough to use the Black Materia. She proclaimed.

"We haven't got that yet." Zenobius made a mental note to himself: Get Black Materia.

I'm aware of that. Jenova snapped at him, and then continued her fantasy. When the time is right, and this planet is rendered perfect for my kind.. They shall arrive. Jenova said, lifting one of her tentacles towards the skies. With the powers I and the Chosen One will have received from this planet's lifestream.. We'll be their god's!! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces; pitiful beings that once banished me to this god forsaken place.. We shall be worshipped. Jenova clenched her tentacles in anger, though her voice remained anxious.

"I'm the Chosen One, right?" Zenobius asked, sheathing his jadegreen-bladed sword.

..Good grief. Jenova sighed, and shook her large body in despair.

* * * * *

"Isn't this a sickening display." Yuffie whispered to Red, who was sitting next to her on a wooden crate. In front of them, Sephiroth and Aeris sat on opposite sides of a table, staring at each other.

As Aeris extended her arm to the table, Sephiroth gently grabbed her fingers and placed a kiss on them, making her flash her perfect smile at him. "Oh, Sephiroth." She sighed, playing with his fingers as they continued their stare-down.

"I don't think I can take much more of this. As if motion-sickness wasn't bad enough.." Yuffie puffed, and turned her back at the two.

"Admit it Yuffie, you're just jealous." Red teased the young ninja.

"Well duh! He gives HER and not me, mastered materia!!" Yuffie muttered, silencing herself as Tifa walked Cloud in.

Their fearless leader looked awfully green with nausea. It was the perfect opportunity for Sephiroth to make spiteful remarks, but he wasn't about to stop staring at Aeris for something less meaningful.

"We'll reach Costa Del Sol in the morning. So get some sleep.. You all know where your cabins are, right?" Cloud asked, and everybody except Aeris and Sephiroth answered him: "Yes!" Cloud briefly studied the looks exchanged by the two, and didn't like what he saw. Sephiroth had obviously not taken Cloud's threat seriously. Cloud was still certain, that Sephiroth was up to something. He wished he could figure out what exactly Sephiroth's evil masterplan was. When Barret began to hum the infamous 'LoveBoat' theme, Cloud silenced him with a look that told he had had enough. It was obvious to everyone, neither he or Tifa approved Aeris' boyfriend of choise. They could only hope she'd get over her silly infatuation with Sephiroth - the sooner the better.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all in the morning. Rendezvous at the upper deck.. Shall we say at nine o'clock?" Cloud glanced at Tifa, and she smiled at him approvingly. "OK, see you then." Cloud cleared his throat, and faltered towards his cabin, still nausious.

"I'll walk you." Tifa smiled at the blond-haired man worried, and followed Cloud as he walked away from the main hall of the ship.

"What is it with you all? Hormones or something?" Yuffie shook her head and walked to her room as well, looking almost as sick as Cloud.

Red and Barret glanced at each other, both wondering what to do with the rest of the evening. Red was curious of what would happen between Aeris and Sephiroth, but he felt like a third wheel in the same room with them. Barret was most likely thinking of the same thing.

"Psst, Red?" Barret whispered. "Ya think those two are for real?" He asked.

Red understood the doubts in everyone's minds, but for some reason he believed Sephiroth genuinely cared for Aeris. Red remembered the way Sephiroth had behaved, while he and Red had been waiting for Aeris to return from Kalm. Sephiroth had been so nervous.. He had stared at the town every two minutes, each time deciding against going to look for Aeris. Then he had walked around a while, but his gaze was always inevetably drawn back to the town. Red wondered, if such behaviour was impossible to pretend. "Maybe." He answered Barret, and shook his mane.

"In any case, I'm just glad we'll be able to rest a while." Red continued, his tail tapping carefreely against the crate he was sitting on.

"Rest? With 'im nextdoor?" Barret raised his brow.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean." Red muttered, feeling strange about talking of someone who was so nearby, like he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm gonna go.. do sumthin'. That's just.. too weird." Barret said, looking at Sephiroth and Aeris.

"Makes you think what could they possibly have in common, huh?" Red snorted.

"Mabbe it's one of those 'opposites attract' sorta deals." Barret shrugged, and then turned and began walking towards his cabin.

"Possibly.." Red said to himself, and jumped gracefully down to the floor. He walked on the rocking surface slowly, not wanting to lose his balance. Soon reaching the hallway, Red noticed Cloud and Tifa were talking in the doorway to Tifa's room. Even though Red couldn't pick out the words they were saying, they seemed to be having fun. Maybe Yuffie had been right, everyone seemed to be acting a little more casual and relaxed. An ocean voyage seemed perfect for loosening the tension in the air, that was mainly caused by the latest addition to their team. Sephiroth's presence had the strongest effect on Cloud, who couldn't stand Sephiroth in his eyes. It didn't make the situation any better, that Cloud was very protective of Aeris. Maybe he had even been a little attracted to her at one point, Red wondered. Even so, as a group it was important for them to get a chance to rest and sosialize every now and then.

Red opened the door to his cabin and jumped on his bed, trying to decide what to do next. He didn't really feel like going out into the sunlight, since it was pretty windy today. Suddenly the ship tilted heavily to the side, as something huge brushed past it. "W-what was that?" Red swallowed, his legs barely carrying him after the shock. He was probably not designed for sea, Red wondered, as he rushed into the hallway. The other AVALANCHEr's, including Cloud, were looking around them with shocked looks in their eyes.

"Is everyone OK?" Cloud asked, comfortable in his role of a leader.

"Y-yeah.." Tifa whispered, clinging to Cloud.

"What the hell was dat??!" Barret asked Cloud, who only shrugged at him in reply.

"Beats me." He answered, holding his palm against the white-painted wall of the hallway as if preparing for the next crash. It didn't take longer than few seconds for it to come, only this time it tilted the boat even more strongly to the side.

"We'll get sunk!" Tifa screamed, as they all tumbled down on the orange carpet covering the wooden plank floor.

"There's something outside.." Cloud muttered, as the shaking momentarily seized.

He quickly went in his room and grabbed his sword, and then ran towards the steep stairs at the end of the hallway. They led to the upper deck of the boat, where the tremor seemed to be coming from.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Tifa got up, and ran after Cloud.

"We'd better go too," Barret told Red, and they both ran towards the stairs as well. Only Yuffie remained seated on the floor, since the next tremor prevented her from getting up.

"Why is this happening to ME!?" Yuffie rolled her eyes, as the boats violent rocking sent her lying on her stomach. "Yeah, that's right, beat her while she's down! That's a great attitude you've got there life!" She muttered, forcing herself to her feet. Then she noticed the AVALANCHEr's return back to their cabins with strange expressions on their faces. "What happened?" She asked.

"Dat Sephiroth fella sliced a seamonster in half. The whole upper deck's covered in slime. Not to mention Mr Leader over there--" Barret pointed at Cloud, who was picking out entrails of his hair.

Yuffie looked at him, not sure if she should laugh hysterically or hide from the wrath of Sephiroth. "A seamonster?" She asked Barret.

"Yeah. One of them big nasty monsters, ya know.." Barret said as he walked into his cabin. "Damn.." He muttered something unhearable, and closed the door.

Pretty soon everything returned to normal, as Yuffie straightened the carpet in the hallway. She waited patiently for Sephiroth to come down, his Masamune dripping monster blood. "You didn't get any scales, did ya?" Yuffie asked him cautiosly, noticing the anger fueled pace Sephiroth was walking at.

"..What if I did?" He glanced at the girl.

"I'll never stop reminding Cloud of his new entrail-hair style." Yuffie smiled at him mischievously.

"Nice attitude." Sephiroth smirked, and handed her over the few scales he had taken from the monster.

"It was a pleasure doing business with ya." Yuffie grabbed the scales, and then locked herself into her cabin.

Sephiroth continued to walk down the hallway, until he reached the hall where Aeris was waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, seated on the floor. She looked like she was afraid to stand up if the ship would tilt again.

"I killed it.. So you're safe to get up again." Sephiroth told her, and she finally stood up, facing him.

"You're really good at.. killing things." Aeris swallowed. She had not believed a monster big enough to shake the entire boat would be that easily defeated, even by Sephiroth.

"Well.. I've had a lot of practise." Sephiroth shrugged, and studied Aeris to see if she was hurt. His concearned expression didn't go un-noticed.

"I'm OK. Just a little bruising here and there." Aeris smiled shyly, holding her hands behind her back.

"Do you want to go for a walk, on the lower deck? It's probably not a good idea to go up there for a while." Sephiroth asked her.

"You mean.. with you? ..Right?" Aeris checked, "What if there are more of those monsters?" She seemed as frightened as she was worried.

"Sea-dragons are usually loners.." Sephiroth told her. "So I wouldn't worry.." He said, and sheathed his Masamune, since Aeris was staring at it. Being around a weapon such as his must make her uncomfortable, he thought.

"It was a sea-dragon?" Aeris lifted her eyes to Sephiroth.

Even though the danger was over, she still looked so frightened. What was the logic behind such behaviour, Sephiroth briefly wondered. "Yes.. They are very territorial animals, and that one probably mistaked our ship for another dragon." He explained, feeling the tension in his muscles dissappear as Aeris pressed herself against him. 

"How do you know so much about them?" She asked, as they walked out into the sunlight.

"I've met sea-dragons before.. They're pretty easy to battle against, once you get to know their weaknesses." Sephiroth explained, unnerved by Aeris' closeness. He did enjoy it, but at the same time, he was afraid of what it meant. He was afraid of his growing affection towards Aeris. He realized, at some far corner of his mind, that there was no way he could keep her. At some point, it would end.. Sephiroth had always believed it was no use to pursue something that would no doubt fail. He was raised to be a SOLDIER, and a good SOLDIER always knew which battles to fight; those he had a chance of winning. Sephiroth could almost feel the inevetable end to this bliss, see the dark shadow hanging over his head. So why didn't he spare himself the agony of saying goodbye? Why didn't he just tell Aeris he wanted nothing to do with her. Why did he cling onto these fading moments so persistently? Sephiroth couldn't find the answers to his questions, and it troubled his mind.

"Their weaknesses?" Aeris raised her gaze, and watched Sephiroth closely.

"The tissue of their throats is rather vulnerable to fire-based attacks.." Sephiroth backed up against a wall, feeling the odd nervousness build up in his cells. Surely he wasn't afraid of Aeris?

"I'll remember that." Aeris smiled, standing so close to Sephiroth he could feel her warm, moist breathing against his chest.

"You really go for that alpha-male thing, don't you?" Sephiroth smiled at her. She giggled in response, nodding while laughing.

"I really do." Aeris looked up at him with a guilty expression on her face.

The sun setting behind her seemed to create an aura of ethereal beaty around her delicate frame, gracing every curve of her body. "You look like an angel when you stand in the sun.." Sephiroth told her, his voice faraway.

Aeris bowed her head ashamed by Sephiroth's comment. "..Come on.." She said modestly. "You don't have to lie to impress me, you know.. I'm impressed already." She smiled, a sad look in her eyes.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you," Sephiroth looked straight at her, "how beautiful you are?"

Aeris just shook her head, her innocent smile never leaving her lips.

"How could you not see it?" Sephiroth wondered, truly puzzled by the creature standing so close to him. The last rays of the sun seemed to light up the sky, bright red, orange and yellow covered everything with their glow. "You, who always see beaty in everything.. How could you not see it in yourself, where there is most?" Sephiroth studied her eyes, that were shining with tears. She just stared up at him, speechless.

"I'm sorry.. I'm such a crybaby." Aeris smiled, wiping the corners of her eyes with her hands.

Again, this was not the reaction Sephiroth had awaited. Usually when complimenting a girl they looked at him waiting for more, but with Aeris each word only seemed to hurt her further. Maybe during all those years she had spent caring for everyone else but her, nobody had really realized she was in need of caring too. "Don't cry.." He stroked her hair gently, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. "Don't cry, or I'll cry too.. And that won't be a pretty sight." Sephiroth lifted her chin, glad to see her chuckling at the thought of him crying.

"I'm just way too emotional right now.." Aeris said, embarrassed by her behaviour. She had expected another kiss and maybe more tales of Sephiroth's ventures in the wonderful world of killing, not words that touched her much too deeply..

"Well, you've had a pretty intense week.." Sephiroth pulled his hand back reluctantly.

"I know.." Aeris stared up at him, frowning as the horizon ultimately swallowed the sun.

* * * * *

Aeris stared at the ceiling of her cabin, going through the events of the past few days in mind for maybe the millionth time. She couldn't bear to close her eyes, so that the day could forever keep happening. She had never hoped as strongly that she could stop time and make this moment last for all eternity. She remembered walking Sephiroth back to his cabin, and wishing him goodnight. She had retreated to her cabin, feeling so exhausted by her emotions, she thought she would pass out as soon as her head reached the pillow. But she hadn't.. Instead, Sephiroth's words echoed through her mind like a melody, over an over and over again. She couldn't stop feeling so giddy and excited and yet so devastatingly sad. She still remembered the words of the planet: that Sephiroth wanted to harm it, and that Aeris was the guardian destined to protect everyone. Even if she was having hard time believing it all, she took the planet's words seriously. But if she would ever be forced to fight him.. How could she live with herself, if he got hurt? She could never kill Sephiroth, not after everything that had happened between them.

So what did she have to do? How could she chance something, that was written into stars? Their destiny. Aeris turned to her side, and stared at the light blue curtains in front of her cabins small, round window. They were swaying with the boats movements, as the quiet sound of the engines filled Aeris' ears again. Tomorrow they'd reach Costa Del Sol.. She was counting the last remaining minutes she had before the ships arrival to shore. "What am I doing here?" Aeris whispered, studying her small room. She felt a strong urge to go knock on Sephiroth's door and wake him up, but on the other hand Aeris wanted to let him sleep. It would be selfish of her to wake him up just so that she could hear his voice.. Or maybe once more feel his lips pressed against hers. "I need a cold shower." Aeris chuckled in the darkness, getting up to sit at the edge of her bed. Maybe it was best to admit it, sleeping would probably not work out tonight.

She stood up, and walked to the mirror on a closet door. She looked at herself long and hard, not really seeing anything angelic about her rumpled clothes and hair, that was still tied onto a messy braid. She told herself Sephiroth had probably just wanted to please her, but the look in his eyes had been so sincere.. She sighed deeply, turning her back at the mirror. She undid her braid, and began to brush her hair. As she layed the small, pale green coloured materia orb and the pink ribbon holding it in her hair on the small table in her cabin, she noticed the materia orb was glowing faintly, pulsating with light.

"Strange.. It's never done that before." Aeris studied the orb, poking it with her index finger. "Why is it glowing?"

She shrugged to herself, deciding not to worry about the crystal. Instead, she brushed her hair carefully and braided it again. While her hands had something to do, Aeris began to hum a familiar melody her birthmother had sung to her. It always soothed her nerves.. Even though Aeris had always known she was an Ancient like her mother, she was afraid. Sometimes she felt the weight of responsibility was too much for her shoulders, how could she possibly cope? She remembered the words of her mother, that it didn't really matter if you succeeded or not if only you tried your best. It was something Aeris had always tried to do.. Be the best she could be.

* * *

Heh, I bet I know your favourite scene in this chapter! Anyway, I suppose you can tell I had a lot of fun writing this. Now my coffee-fueled being calls out to you: review me!! Otherwise I'll begin to think people don't read this anymore.. But you do right? ..right? Umm.. Do you think Seph and Aeris are moving into their relationship a little quickly? It's not just because I'm an impatient brat (though that is a part of the reason), but also because they have that whole forgotten history thing working for them. So even if their brains don't really remember.. Maybe their souls do? Urgh. I can really feel the morning wisdom surfacing. That's quite opposite to the afternoon giddyness I sometimes have.. Not to mention the full moons.. ZZZ zzz ZZZ -_- ..Gaah.. Reunion.. ZZZ zzz ZZZ..


	18. Chapter 15.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I'm still waiting for Squaresoft to hand over everything related to FF7. But since they're pretty slow at that, I'm forced to say Squaresoft is still in possession of Sephiroth. *insert some very loud cursing*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story still follows the game, kinda.. Which adds up some horrible thoughts of a possible ending, doesn't it? All's fair at love and war! ..and fanfiction!! I'm still not sure how I'm gonna end this fic, though I do have a few ideas. Heh!! I see my longer chapters are really becoming rather long.. I hope you don't mind. ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews, they always cheer me up!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 15.

If I cried me a river of all my confessions,  
would I drown in my shallow regret?

- Sarah McLachlan -

Aeris opened the door of her cabin, and stepped into the hallway. She blinked lazily, her eyelids so heavy with fatique she had to struggle to keep them open.

"Good morning sunshine." Sephiroth whispered in her ear, startling her.

"Y-you scared me. Again." Aeris looked back over her shoulder, and noticed Sephiroth smiling at her. He was leaning against the the white-painted wall, twirling a white flower between his fingers.

"That was sort of the idea." He smirked, and placed the flower behind Aeris' ear. She watched as he pulled back his hand, covered by his black gloves. When his eyes met hers, it was like an invisible energy flowed between them, making the air sparkle with electricity.

"You seem to be on an awfully good mood." Aeris smiled at him, wondering for how long he had been waiting outside her door for her to wake up.

"Well, it's been a great morning. Too bad you missed breakfast." Sephiroth smirked, his eyes flashing with mischief. 

"Hmm?" Aeris chuckled at him, wondering what had happened.

"The look on his face was definately worth a few scales.." Sephiroth rested the back of his head against the wall, and laughed druly.

"..What?" Aeris tilted her head, not understanding at all what Sephiroth was talking about.

"Never mind.. We'd better head up, they've been waiting." Sephiroth turned his eyes at the floor, his amused expression slowly turning neutral.

"We have to leave already?" Aeris sighed, not even trying to hide her dissappointment. It had been so much fun to just spend time with Sephiroth, without having to chase anyone for a change.

"I'm sure Jenova and Zenobius aren't waiting around for us to find them.. So I guess we still have time for that second date." He told her, with his head bowed towards the ground as they walked towards the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"I'd like that.." Aeris smiled at him, wondering if he was thinking about Jenova. She was glad Sephiroth was no longer with her, but she also understood that he regarded Jenova as the all the family he had ever known.

They soon reached the end of the hallway, and climbed up the stairs to the upper deck, where everyone seemed to be gathered already. Cloud gave Sephiroth his usual glare, and then they all sat down on the wooden chairs scattered on the deck. Outside, the weather was perfect. The sun was shining brightly from a clear blue sky, making the air so warm it was heavy to breathe. Aeris couldn't pick out even the smallest gust of wind to cool her down.

"OK, now that everyone's here.." Cloud muttered, wiping a few pearls of sweat from his forehead. "We should split up again, and ask around if anyone's seen Zenobius.. Someone's bound to have noticed him." He figured.

"When we find out where he's headed, we'll follow." He continued, noticing the mocking expression on Sephiroth's face. "What. You've got something to say?!" Cloud snapped at him.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Sephiroth smirked at the inexperienced leader of AVALANCHE.

"Oh yeah?" Cloud said and stood up, offended by Sephiroth's comment. Cloud figured Sephiroth was only trying to irritate him, but as much as he hated to admit it, his former unit leader was being successful.

"Yes." Sephiroth said calmly, not even slightly frightened by the threatening sound of Cloud's voice. "Following them is, quite frankly, the worst thing you could do. Since Zenobius knows were bound to follow him.. You'd put us in a position, where we could walk into an ambush. I wouldn't like to be a mouse lured towards the trap." He explained, experience in his voice.

"OK. So you've got a better idea, huh?" Cloud folded his arms, annoyed by Sephiroth. After all that had happened, he was still able to make him feel like a beginner.

"Well.. I'd prefer we are the one's creating the trap." Sephiroth begun, with an expression that suggested he knew exactly what to do.

"And how do we do that? There's nothing we have that Zenobius could possibly want." Cloud still had a doubtful look in his eyes.

"We don't, yet.." Sephiroth explained, "but there is such an item.. 'Tis called the KeyStone. It is what he's looking for.. We just have to make sure we get to it first." Sephiroth finished his speach.

"The KeyStone?" Cloud asked him.

"Yes.. All I know of it, is that it's a round stone.. About the size of a fist. I'll recognize it when I see it." Sephiroth replied quickly.

"Why'd he want some ol' stone?" Barret turned to face Sephiroth. "It is not only a stone.. but also a key." He answered Barret calmly.

"Key? To where?" Aeris asked Sephiroth after a moments silence, a worried look in her eyes. Sephiroth looked back at her strangely. "To the Temple of the Ancients.." He told her, and watched as Aeris' gaze sunk back to her hands.

"Once we find the KeyStone, all we have to do is wait.. Zenobius will come to us." Sephiroth finished, his eyes still locked to Aeris. Cloud glanced at the two of them, who seemed be to yet again lost in each others eyes. He didn't know why, but seeing that made his blood boil.

"Sephiroth might have a point.." Red nodded at Cloud. "I think there's a reason Zenobius is running from us.. We shouldn't be foolish and run into unknown circumstances." He voiced his thoughts.

Cloud sighed and shook his head, feeling like an idiot thanks to Sephiroth. "So let's split up and ask around if anyone knows anything about this rock." Cloud muttered. "Tifa, Red, you come with me. And the rest of you-- We'll meet at the local hotel in two hours, alright?" He said, and everyone muttered something in reply. "Let's mosey." Cloud forced some confidence in his voice as he walked out of the boat to the concrete pier of Costa Del Sol. Tifa and Red soon followed him, both of them thinking about where to start asking.

"Ehrm." Barret cleared his throat, trying to catch Aeris' and Sephiroth's attention. "We ought to go ask people if they've seen any round rocks anywhere." Barret said, a slightly sarcastic tune to his voice.

Sephiroth just glanced up at him, total indifference written all over his face. "I doubt anyone knows anything around here.. We should go to Corel. There are miners there, who are more familiar with rocks." He suggested.

"Why didn't ya say that a moment ago!?" Barret raised his voice a little.

"Aren't I allowed a little fun?" The silver-haired man smirked in reply. Yuffie giggled at the thought of Cloud running around in this heat asking everyone about round stones.

"Two hours hardly means anything.. Besides, it's crazy to travel at noon. You'll only end up sunburned." Sephiroth snorted, stretching his legs on the wooden deck-chair.

"Ya got a point.. It's damn hot around 'ere." Barret sighed, sitting down next to Yuffie in the shadows.

"I'll go get us something cold to drink." Aeris suggested, smiling at the thought of spending two hours doing nothing. Sephiroth watched as she ran back below the deck, most likely heading towards the kitchen located close to the main hall.

"I wouldn't want to be in Cloud's shoes." Yuffie stared at Sephiroth, admiration in her voice.

"Well thanks." Sephiroth smirked, closing his eyes. It was getting a little hot in his black leather coat, so he took it off and folded it next to him on the wooden floor of the deck.

Aeris soon returned with four glasses and lot's of lemonade. "This has got ice cubes, even!" She smiled, poaring everyone equal amounts.

"Thanks Aeris." Yuffie smiled back at her, and took a sip of the cool drink. "Aah.. This is so great." She sighed blissfully.

Sephiroth watched as Aeris layed herself down to the deck-chair next to his. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep.." She smiled widely, as the cool seabreeze brushed against her face.

"That's OK. I'll turn you over in fifteen minutes so you won't get burned." Sephiroth suggested, making Aeris chuckle with her eyes closed. "Oh, keep dreaming mister." She giggled, perfectly relaxed on her chair.

"You know, I've never been on a proper vacation.." She told Sephiroth.

"Oh?" He asked, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Yeah.. My adopted mother, Elmyra, couldn't afford to take me on a long vacation." Aeris explained.

"Adopted mother? What happened to your real mother?" Sephiroth asked cautiously, almost as if he knew the memory was painful to Aeris.

"She died.. when I was eight. Elmyra sort of promised my mother she'd take care of me." Aeris sighed, her light-hearted voice momentarily heavy with grief.

"How about your father?" Sephiroth asked her. He couldn't help thinking, why hadn't he asked about Aeris' parents before.

"I never knew him. Mum probably told me a lot about him, but I can't remember.. practically anything of the time before my mother's death." Aeris answered Sephiroth's question, wondering why it was so easy to open up to him. She hadn't told these things to anyone..

"Nothing? Because of the shock right?" Sephiroth guessed.

"That's what Elmyra thinks.. I'm not so sure myself." Aeris shrugged. They were both silent a while, basking in the warmthness of the sun.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris finally began talking again.

"What." Sephiroth opened his eyes briefly, and turned his head to the direction of Aeris.

"Nothing." She silenced herself, remembering that Yuffie and Barret were sitting closeby, and probably heard every word they spoke.

* * * * *

"Excuse me, have you heard of a rock called KeyStone?" Cloud stopped a woman on her way to the bar.

"What is this?" She lifted her hand to her hips and stared at Cloud. "Is the weirdo-rock-collector convention in town again, or are you just really bad at hitting on women?" She asked.

"I'm just looking for the stone, alright! It's round and about the size of a fist." Cloud continued to interrogate the woman.

"No, I don't know anything about your precious stone. Would you just leave me alone." The woman puffed as she entered the bar.

Glancing around the holiday-village of Costa Del Sol, Cloud noticed Tifa walk towards him. "Any luck?" She asked curiously.

"None. Zip." Cloud sighed. "All I found out is that there are rocks on the beach if I want any, and that many people around here think that I'm trying to hit on them." He muttered, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, you too huh?" Tifa smiled at him with sympathy in her eyes, and began to wave air to her face with her hands. 

"I just hope Red has better luck.. I just can't go back there to find out HE knows where to look for the KeyStone." Cloud sighed, enjoying the shadow of the bar-building.

"This is not a competition, you know." Tifa chuckled.

"Yeah well, especially if they win." Cloud muttered under his breath, and then noticed Red talking to a man next to the materia-booth. They seemed to be having a serious conversation, and Cloud got his hopes up. Maybe they'd have something positive to tell the others.

"I wonder what they're talking about.." Tifa glanced at Cloud before returning her gaze at Red.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe he knows something about the stone." Cloud shrugged, and stared at the dark-brown haired girl without her noticing. He remembered the time he had been so attracted to her.. Back then in Niebelheim Tifa had hardly noticed him, since she was always surrounded by friends. Maybe because everybody liked her, Cloud mused, it had taken him so many years to become close to Tifa.

"He's coming over here." Tifa quickly turned to face Cloud, and caught him staring at her.

Busted! Cloud thought, and swallowed hard. "What?" Tifa smiled, her other hand rested on her hip.

"..Nothing." Cloud fidgeted nervously.

"Hi Red." He turned to Red, glad that the red-furred beast had saved him from further embarrassment. "Umm.. Hi. Am I interrupting something?" He asked Tifa.

Cloud knew he was blushing, but couldn't help it. "No, no.. We were just talking." He coughed, trying to look as neutral as possible.

"Oh? You look awfully rosy.." Red said, a wide grin on his cat-like face.

"Stop teasing him Red, it's just that it's really hot around here.." Tifa told Red, and then smiled friendly at Cloud. Perplexed by the look in her chocolate-brown eyes, Cloud briefly thought if she felt the same way as he.. What did it mean for them? Would he really want to risk their friendship for something more? ..for love?

"Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you something I found out.." Red's voice became serious again.

"About the stone?" Cloud's voice was very optimistic.

"No. All I found about that is that there are rocks on the beach if I want any, and that many people around here think--" Red began, but Cloud interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I know, that you're trying to hit on them." He finished Red's sentence, heaving a frustrated sigh. "What did you find out then?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, the man over there just got back from Gold Saucer, and while he passed the Corel Reactor, he saw a whole a lot of SOLDIER's patrolling everywhere." Red pointed at the man who had sat down on the stairs of the hotel.

"Really?" Cloud was interested why there'd be lot's of SOLDIER's around here. He doubted Shin-Ra would sent a whole platoon of SOLDIER's just because of a malfunction.

"Yeah.. The SOLDIER's explained to the man there was a Mako-leak at the reactor, but I think there's more to it than that." Red explained, a suspicious expression on his face. As he sat down on his hind legs, his tail began swaying nervously from side to side.

"I think so too." Cloud nodded, trying to figure out what was going on. "I don't think they are looking for us though." He continued quietly, watching out if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"I don't think so either." Tifa agreed with Cloud, "they don't know we've crossed the ocean." She sat down on the stone pavement on the ground, desperately trying to cool herself down by waving her hands furiously in front of her face.

"Well, whatever it's about, at least now we'll know to watch out for them." Cloud nodded at Red, glancing at Tifa concearned.

"We'd better go get something cold to drink.. This heat is too much." Cloud told her.

"How about the Stone?" Tifa asked.

"Come on, we all need a breather.." Red sighed, and walked into the bar closeby.

"Yeah.. I suppose we have time for a little break." Tifa smiled at Cloud, who waited for her to stand up before they walked into the bar.

In a half an hour the walked back to the hotel, and sat down on the stairs to wait for the others to arrive. "Where are they?" Cloud said, and Tifa just shrugged beside him. After a few more minutes of waiting in the boiling hot sunshine, they saw Barret and Yuffie walk casually towards them. Aeris and Sephiroth were walking a few steps behind them, smiling at each other as if sharing some private joke.

"So, did you find out anything?" Cloud asked Barret, noticing Yuffie chuckle at his question. "What's funny?" Cloud asked her, already irritated by the heat surrounding them.

"..Nothing." She sniggered, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from bursting into laughter.

"We thought we ought to head towards Corel.. There are miners there, who know about rocks a lot.." Barret explained, and even he was smiling at the way Cloud, Tifa and Red looked like. They were practically bathed in sweat after running around for two hours.

Cloud noticed the others seemed quite different, relaxed and carefree. "You knew that all along, didn't you." He snarled at Sephiroth, who merely smirked back at him.

"Well yes.. I really did." He said, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Let's get going then. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Cloud's voice was angry as he stood up from the stairs and walked closer to the towns gate.

"I heard there are lot's of SOLDIER's patrolling around Corel reactor." Red informed the rest of the team.

"Do ya know why?" Barret glanced at the lion-like creature.

"I couldn't say for sure.. The SOLDIER's had mentioned something about a leak.." Red shrugged, and then followed Cloud and Tifa.

They walked through the gate, and began to follow a narrow path leading from Costa Del Sol to Corel. Out in the plains the wind made the walking a little easier by cooling the tired AVALACHEr's. Passing a meadow of tall yellow hay, Sephiroth turned his eyes at Aeris. She seemed to take in the scenery, endless fields of hay swaying in the cool afternoon breeze. "It's like a ocean. See, it looks like waves when the wind makes the hay move." Aeris pointed towards the horizon, where a gust of wind blew the hay against the ground.

"I suppose so." Sephiroth smiled at her briefly, wondering where her limitless energy was coming from. She walked with carefree steps, almost in mid air. She picked up dandelions from the sides of the road, and tied them into a coronet of bright yellow flowers, she then placed it on her head with a giggle. She seemed so thrilled by everything she saw, her head turning to follow every butterfly that flew mindlessly past them. "Oh, look at this!" Aeris gasped as a butterfly sat down on her arm, opening and closing it's light blue wings.

"They're so frail.. One careless pinch and they'd never fly again." Aeris stared at the butterfly, a sad look in her eyes as it began fluttering it's wings and flew away. "I wonder how they still survive.." She thought aloud, glancing at Sephiroth. "I think many people are like that too." She spoke quietly, wondering why she was suddenly feeling a little sad surrounded by all this enormous beaty.

"Aeris.." Sephiroth glanced at her. "Many things that appear weak are in reality quite the opposite. There's danger in beauty, it deceives.." He spoke, feeling Aeris' eyes on him. "Maybe that's why I admire monsters.. For they never hide what they truly are." He said, staring at the ground. In the silence that had suddenly fallen between him and Aeris, the rustling of their footsteps became almost deafening.

"You do know.. I'd never hurt you." Aeris bit her lip as she looked up at him. That strange look in Sephiroth's eyes bothered her, it was the same as back in the forest near Fort Condor. Aeris thought she had managed to convince him they belonged together. No matter what anyone said, she had never felt as strongly for anyone. Sephiroth looked at her, managing to smile at her weakly.

"Never say never." He said, frowning at the pebble road they were walking on.

As the sun began to set, the AVALANCHEr's reached a bridge, built for travellers to cross a gap between two ledges. "Do you think that this bridge will hold together?" Aeris looked at Sephiroth, as Cloud and the others began walking across it carefully.

"Yeah, well.. It should." Sephiroth shrugged, following the others.

"This is so scary.." Aeris said quietly, holding onto the ropes on both sides of the narrow bridge tightly. She tried to avoid looking down, because the river flowing down at the bottom of the breach could be seen though the wooden planks of the bridge.

"Just keep your eyes at the end of the bridge, and you'll be fine." Sephiroth told her, watching as she took nervous little steps on the bridge. "And whatever you do, DON'T look down." He added as a warning.

"End of the bridge.. End of the bridge.. Why is it so far away.." Aeris repeated quietly, shocked as the wind blew her coronet of dandelions down the long fall into the river.

"Just try to keep walking.." Sephiroth looked at Aeris, who stood in the middle of the bridge petrified. "You don't want me to carry you, do you?" He whispered her, his words blending into the wind that made the bridge gently sway. 

"Yikes." Aeris tried to maintain her balance, seeing herself fall endlessly towards the ground in her mind.

"Are you OK there?" Cloud shouted from the other side of the bridge, worried about Aeris.

"Yeah.. Just gimme a minute.. so that my feet will begin to work again." Aeris muttered, nodding at Cloud.

"Just relax." Sephiroth whispered, placing his hand on her waist for support.

"You're not exactly making it easier, Sephy.." Aeris whimpered, hearing him chuckle behind her.

"Just concentrate on my voice." He said, pushing Aeris ahead of him. She took a step, her legs as stiff as two wooden logs.

"Remember that blue butterfly?" Sephiroth asked calmly, and Aeris nodded. "I remember a bird, of the same dreamy shade of blue.." He spoke, as Aeris continued walking with small steps. "It was kept in a small iron cage in an office." Sephiroth continued to try and calm Aeris down. "When I was a boy, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It sung with such a beautiful voice, even though it was locked up." He said, feeling Aeris finally relax a little. She leaned back against his chest, comforted by his touch. "One night, I sneaked out of my room to see the blue bird. It's cage was veiled by a dark cloth, so that it would think it was night even though the room surrounding it was brightly lit." Sephiroth continued his story. "For some reason I still don't understand, I took the cage and carried it to a balcany nearby." He said, noticing Aeris was walking almost at her normal pace.

"When I removed the cloth, the bird was sleeping, it's head tugged underneath it's wing. I took the bird out of it's cage, and held it tightly between my hands. It was so frightened, I felt it's little heart pound fast against my fingers, as it tried to spread it's wings in vain. It's voice became loud and frightened, as if it was pleading for help." The wind brushed past the bridge again, but Aeris wasn't as scared by the swaying bridge as he had been before. "I walked to the railing and threw the bird into the wind. The bird spread it's blue wings and they held it's weight. I watched as it soared to the sky and flew away. I never saw it again." Sephiroth finished his story with a sigh, as Aeris stepped off the bridge.

After the others saw Aeris was OK, they turned their backs and continued to walk towards the reactor. "Thanks." She glanced at Sephiroth. His touch had brought thoughts to her mind she'd have to soon forget or she'd never be able to look into his eyes again. And as Aeris knew, that was too great a sacrifise for her to make.

"We'll probably set up camp soon.. The sun is setting again." Sephiroth nodded in the direction of the afternoon sun.

"I know..I wonder if it's going to be cold up here in the mountains at night?" Aeris wondered, noticing her legs felt like jello. The thought of crossing the bridge again one day was not very pleasant to her, even though she now felt even closer to Sephiroth. There was so much more to him than anyone, including Sephiroth himself, understood.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind a little cold.." Sephiroth sighed, refering to the heat of Costa Del Sol. Aeris smiled and nodded at him, but for a completely different reason. Cold mountain air was a perfect excuse for her to snuggle close against him, even though she knew all the others would dissapprove.

* * * * *

"They're slow." Zenobius snorted, and threw a rock against a tree stump in the distance. The rock bounced off of it's surface, landing into a small river nearby.

They're just careful. Jenova told him, watching as Zenobius picked up another stone.

"I'm bored.." He sighed, and threw away the rock he had just picked up. Just like the dozens before it, it bounced of the tree stump and landed into the river. "How about I go back and kill that girl?" Zenobius asked Jenova, who remained hidden in the shadows of nearby trees.

It's too soon.. Jenova said with an uncertain voice. We must be careful which move we make next. I suggest we find the stone first.. We'll have plenty of chances to kill that wretched cetra later. She continued with a malevolent voice.

"I guess.. So where do we begin looking for it?" Zenobius asked.

Don't you know..? She seemed surprised.

"I planned to take it from Sephiroth's dead fingers.." Zenobius snarled, angry at himself for being so careless with Sephiroth the last time. He woved he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

It's best we wait for now.. Jenova suggested. We mustn't let greed cloud our good judgement.. She continued, sighing.

"I can't wait to get my new powers." Zenobius' voice was anxious. "I'll become so strong nobody'll be able to defeat me.." He laughed, glancing at Jenova. "Cheer up, willya?" He told her. "They will all die.. I promise." Zenobius said, a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

Heh, finally done!! I've been a little lazy lately, but I'm sure I'll be able to update the 16th chapter sometime this week! So stay tuned for that eh? I'm still not sure if I'm gonna write the infamous Gold Saucer date scene, (I've got some ideas) because it's such a cliché.. What do you think? Umm.. See ya later!! ..and thanks for reading my fic!!!


	19. Chapter 16.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I'm getting a little tired of this.. Squaresoft, you gimme Sephiroth already!! *stomps her foot*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Who-hoo!! Over thirty reviews! Thanks everyone, I feel sooo special!! ^_^ In return, here's a little treat for ya: chapter 16 with the legendary Gold Saucer date scene!! Urgh. Now I spoiled it.. I know this story seems like poor rewrite of FF7, but it's gonna get pretty different later on. Just wait and see!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 16.

In a forest pitch-dark  
Glowed the tiniest spark  
It burst into a flame  
Like me  
Like me

- Björk -

Aeris watched Sephiroth, who was still asleep, curled up with his back against a rock. He had stayed awake till morning, watching out for Zenobius. He had decided to take a few hours of sleep before they left for the reactor, figuring two or three hours was better than no sleep at all. Aeris sighed deeply, and watched as the other AVALANCHEr's were gathering their things to get ready to leave. Soon she'd have to wake Sephiroth up like she had promised, but Aeris wanted to delay it as long as it was humanly possible. After watching him sleep so peacefully, She felt it was almost criminal to wake him up.

"I wonder where exactly the SOLDIER's are.. I haven't seen any yet." Cloud asked Red, and they continued to talk about what Shin-Ra could possibly want and why there had been so many SOLDIER's at the reactor.

"As long as them Shin-Ra idiots stay outta our way, I don't care." Barret muttered, glancing at Sephiroth and Aeris.

Aeris was absent-mindedly stroking Sephiroth's hair, staring at his closed eyelids with a huge grin on her lips. "Oh, get a room." Yuffie snorted as she walked past her and the still asleep Sephiroth, making Aeris blush and pull back her hand from Sephiroth's hair.

"..Err.. Are we leaving already?" Aeris asked, noticing all the AVALANCHE members were staring at her after Yuffies comment. It was as though they were all waiting for her to deny she felt anything towards Sephiroth.

"Yes.." Cloud glanced at Tifa, and they shared a strange look.

"..Great." Aeris took a deep breath, as she gently shook Sephiroth's shoulder. "We're leaving.." She whispered him, feeling guilty for waking him up.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing the nervous tune of Aeris' voice.

"..Nothing." Aeris smiled at him. "We're just ready to go.." She continued, and stood up from the ground she had been sitting on.

"Did you sleep well?" Aeris asked Sephiroth, as he stood up yawning. "..Not bad." He smirked in response.

"Listen up everyone!" Cloud shouted a small distance away. "There are probably SOLDIER's around--" He began, when suddenly a whole platoon of SOLDIER's in blue uniforms appeared to the clearing.

"Huh? AVALANCHE!!!" Their leader, a woman in a red uniform signaled for her unit to stop.

"Ups." Cloud backed up, and joined the others.

"We have been ordered to eliminate you at sight!" The woman said, and all the SOLDIER's lifted their rifles towards the surprised AVALANCHER's.

"H-hey!! Wait a minute!!" Tifa shouted back at the woman, who turned her gaze at the brunette woman.

"Were not here to damage the reactor!" Cloud continued, but the woman didn't seem to listen.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris whispered, not sure what she should say. She wanted him to help the others, but on the other hand, she didn't really want him to kill the SOLDIER's either.

"I'll handle this.." Sephiroth sighed, and grabbed his sword. He walked calmly to the side of the unit, stopping a few meters away from the female leader of the SOLDIER's.

"..General..?" She studied Sephiroth. "It's true then.. You're alive and with AVALANCHE." Her expression was angry, but Sephiroth recognized the respect in her voice. It was something he had grown used to hearing at SOLDIER, anyway.

Sephiroth had been respected of fear, because he was fysically above everyone, never because of anything he did. Who'd admire a murderer? "Do you still wish to fight us?" Sephiroth asked the woman, noticing the look Cloud gave him. He probably felt threatened, Sephiroth thought, after all it should have been him protecting everyone and not Sephiroth. The problem was, these people didn't fear Cloud. They'd fight him without a moments hesitation, but very few had the courage to challenge someone like Sephiroth. He figured there was a good chance to avoid the entire battle.

"I have my orders." The womans voice was slightly frightened. She was new, Sephiroth realized. He remembered how the new ones started out believing in great ideals, to the honour of war.. Then they went to battle and watched their comrades die in their arms.. They changed. Turned cold and heartless, like him. It was a transformation not many were able to live with.

"As you wish then." Sephiroth raised his sword, and nodded slightly at the woman. He watched as the SOLDIER's turned their rifles at him and prepared to fire, their hands sweating in the morning sun.

"Fire!" The woman leader ordered uncertainly, and her unit fired their rifles. The bullets exploded against a light green shild of energy, humming electrically in front of Sephiroth. Aeris watched in horror, as Sephiroth rushed towards the SOLDIER's, cutting their bodies with precise movements. He twirled around, slicing a rifle one SOLDIER had raised for his protection in half. His movements were so fast and perfect, he seemed to be dancing to some deadly rhythm, watching nonchalantly as the men surrounding him fell to the ground, their clothes stained red with blood.

The unit leader stared shocked, as Sephiroth turned his Masamune at her, freshly spilt blood on it's blade. "My unit.." Was all the woman said, noticing a few of them were still alive, though severely wounded.

"This is what it's really about.." Sephiroth told her, lowering his sword as he realized the woman was too shocked to attack him. "This is all they believe in." He finished, walking past the SOLDIER bodies on the ground. The unit leader rushed to her men, and began chanting healing spells. Aeris walked over to her, joining her in the spells. Sephiroth watched at Aeris a while, realizing she didn't like what he had just done.

"Sephiroth.. You.. you killed them." Cloud blinked, watching at the few SOLDIER's who seemed to have survived Sephiroth's attack. Images of Tifa in the same position filled his mind, but the newly emerged fear for Sephiroth prevented him from attacking his former unit leader.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris raised her eyes from a wounded SOLDIER, tears in her eyes. "You can't do this.. You can't run around killing people.. It's wrong.. Don't you see?" She asked, watching him as his neutral expression slowly turned a little sad.

For the first time during his long military career, Sephiroth felt guilty. Only now did he realize, what affect Aeris' company had on him. He had begun to value life.. Looking at the lifeless bodies surrounding him, Sephiroth felt like he had taken something from them, that wasn't for him to take. Killing was so natural to Sephiroth, after all, he was raised a monster. Sephiroth walked over to Aeris, noticing the way her muscles tensed with fright. There was definate fear in her expression aswell, even though she was trying to hide it. Sephiroth looked at Aeris a while, then kneeled in front of her, on the other side of the wounded SOLDIER. They stared at each other a while, the hurt in Aeris' eyes soon replaced with confusion. "Give me your hands." Sephiroth said quietly, staring down at the deep cut in a mans chest.

"W-why?" Aeris asked, a hurt and betrayed tremor in her voice.

Sephiroth didn't say anything, just watched as Aeris extended her hands to him, her delicate fingers trembling as Sephiroth held them in his grasp. "If it is what you wish, I shall help you heal them." He said, closing his eyes as he began chanting a powerful healing spell.

"What..?" Aeris looked at his concetrated expression, noticing the air surrounding them turned into a storm of sparkling green energy. "What's.. happening?" She felt such strange energy flowing within her veins, rushing endlessly beneath her skin.

"FullCure." Sephiroth whispered quietly. He noticed that Aeris finally joined his spell, the limitless power of the lifestream flowing through her being. Sephiroth watched her, as her simple life-spell became so intense he felt her power twisting his cells. She was truly a cetra, Sephiroth thought, as the bewildered SOLDIER's rose from the ground, trying to make sence out of what had just happened. Sephiroth let go of Aeris hands, and stood up.

"W-what was that? I've never.. There was so much energy." Aeris shuddered, and watched as Sephiroth turned his back at her and walked away with heavy steps. "Sephiroth..?" She whispered, noticing all the SOLDIER's were more or less alive.

"Thankyou." The woman unit leader told Aeris, and rushed to each member of her unit in turn, checking on their condition. 

"..That was pretty advanced." Cloud blinked again, feeling Tifa gently squeeze his hand. They had never seen such a powerful spell.

"What were you doing here?" Aeris asked the female leader of the SOLDIER's.

"We were ordered to provide backup for another platoon sent to collect the last remaining Jenova cell-samples from the reactor. They left for Midgar last night, though." The woman explained Aeris.

"Oh." Aeris nodded, and smiled sadly as she stared at the back of Sephiroth. Even after the things she had seen Sephiroth do, she still felt for him.. Sometimes it frightened her, such emotion was dangerous. It seemed there wasn't a thing she wouldn't sacrifise to be with him. "I wish you'll get safely to Costa Del Sol." Aeris smiled friendly at the female leader, who returned her smile weakly.

* * * * *

"What's wrong with him?" Sephiroth stared at a man in the far corner of a room, babbling something incoherent.

"He's a failure." Hojo's voice was harsh, as he gave the man a loathing look. "A weakling.." He continued, walking Sephiroth further towards him. Sephiroth felt disgusted by Hojo's hands on his shoulders, but walked towards the stranger anyway.

"See..? He'll be soon released to the slums below." Hojo explained, as Sephiroth stared at the man, clad in cheap raggs that reminded Sephiroth of his own clothes. He stared at Sephiroth with such desperation in his eyes, but when he tried to speak, only horrible howling was heard.

"He'll live alone and forgotten, at the mercy of people who pity him. He'd be better of dead, don't you think?" Hojo told Sephiroth, speaking of the man in front of him like he wasn't there. "His human half can't cope with ..certain cells in his system.. You see, he is falling apart on cellular level.. Rotting while still alive." Hojo's voice lacked any sympathy.

"He's dying..?" Sephiroth turned to face Hojo, confusion on his face. Hojo stared at the boy in front of him a while, remembering that same look on his wife Lucresia's face. Sephiroth looked more and more like Lucresia every day.

"Yes.. It's a beautiful thing to watch." Hojo leered at the man, who had a brief look of recognition in his eyes.

"..Gaah.. H..hojo.." The man howled, his horribly broken voice making Sephiroth tremble to the core.

* * * * *

"Geez.. Home sweet home." Barret seemed to get more nervous the closer the AVALANCHEr's got to Corel.

"You're from here?" Cloud asked, holding Tifa's hand as he walked.

"Yeah.. Corel's my home village.. I ain't that popular around there though. I couldn't stop SOLDIER's from burning my own village down." Barret's voice was filled with regret and hatred towards Shin-Ra.

"So I guess we won't get a warm welcoming then?" Cloud sighed, a little tired after everything that had happened during the day. Seeing a Mako-reactor hadn't exactly helped him forget the sight of Sephiroth slaying SOLDIER members like average monsters.

"Cloud.." Tifa whispered, squeezing the blond-haired mans hand. Cloud glanced behind him, in the direction Tifa was signaling to with her eyes. Sephiroth and Aeris were walking in silence, both looking miserable. "What's up with them?" She asked. It did seem strange they were suddenly so far apart.

"Maybe she just realized what he's really like." Cloud snorted, not caring.

"But he did cure them.. Maybe she's having a positive affect on him." Red said, turning his head at Cloud.

"I don't care!" He hissed. "I'm not concearned for Sephiroth's state of mind.. I just don't want him anywhere near to Aeris." Cloud continued, noticing Tifa nod at him with a little bit uncertain look in her eyes.

"But--" Red tried to argue.

"You can't honestly claim, he'll make her happy? I mean, look at her! Does she look happy to you?" Cloud continued, trying to keep his voice low so that Sephiroth couldn't hear him.

"No, but--" Red begun his protest again.

"And what kind of a future could they possibly have? When you look at them, can you see a lasting relationship?" Cloud kept defending his opinion. "He'll end up hurting her just like he has hurt everybody else around him.. It would be better he let her be." He glared at Sephiroth who was still walking behind him, but the silver-haired man didn't notice it. He had turned his head away from Aeris, and stared at the horizon with a sullen expression on his face. When Aeris turned her head away as well, they looked almost comical, walking on opposite sides of the road.

"There it is.." Barret stared fixedly at the ruins of his home town. A few dirty-white tents were already visible.

"Hey, Aeris!" Cloud shouted at her.

"..Yes?" She raised her eyes from the ground, looking ahead at Cloud.

"Come here.." He said, signaling with his fingers for Aeris to come closer so that he wouldn't need to shout.

"OK." Aeris nodded quietly, glancing at Sephiroth as she ran up to Cloud. He just turned his head away, refusing to look at Aeris. Sephiroth seemed so untouchable, so distant.. Aeris desperately wanted to reach out her hand and touch him, but she was too frightened that he would just brush her off again. Her heart couldn't stand such a blow, after all the events that had taken place earlier.

"Yeah?" Aeris asked Cloud, only slightly breathless. During these last few days of intense excercise, her stamina had improved a lot.

"Are you OK?" Tifa asked Aeris, and glanced at Sephiroth. She caught him staring at Aeris, and noticed he then turned his head away, the cold bitter look in his eyes.

"..I guess." Aeris shrugged, not really convincing anyone.

"That's Corel.. We'd better start asking them about the Stone straight away." Cloud explained.

"Yeah.. Whatever." Aeris sighed deeply, kicking at the loose soil on the ground.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Red smiled at Aeris, cheering her up. Cloud and Tifa gave Red two poisonous glares, but he still continued to encourage Aeris.

"You think so?" Aeris asked Red, smiling a little. "He's being really difficult again." She continued, biting her lip. "I don't understand it.." She tilted her head, wondering what had caused such a strong reaction in Sephiroth. She was sure it wasn't because he had healed the SOLDIER's.. Aeris was sure he had genuinely felt guilty for hurting them, she had seen it in his eyes. So why? Aeris hoped she could make sence out of it all. She couldn't stand the distance between herself and Sephiroth.

"I'm sure everything will work out.." Red comforted her.

In Corel not that many people were willing to tell the AVALANCHE members anything, but Cloud managed to find out the owner of Gold Saucer amusement park had just recently gotten a strange looking stone for his exhibition. He wanted to go check if the stone was in fact the same they were looking for.

"Nobody's seen or heard from Zenobius.." Red walked over to Cloud, a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you think he's already at Gold Saucer?" Cloud asked.

"He'd have to have gone through here.. Maybe he's waiting outside this town.. Somewhere." Red glanced around him, not comfortable with the thought.

"You're probably right. We've got to be really careful from now on.." Cloud sighed, and looked at Tifa who was bying them some granades. Even if they wouldn't need them, it was comforting to know they had extra firepower to protect themselves with.

"Look at those two.." Yuffie sighed, sitting on top of a bulk of concrete. She was looking at Sephiroth and Aeris, as they stood next to each other, both pretending like the other wasn't there. "Pathetic." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Anyway, I think we should head to Gold Saucer.. The sun is setting." Cloud muttered, trying to ignore Yuffie's comments.

"Yeah. I agree." Tifa smiled, walking next to him after she had finished shopping.

Once received a few glares from the villagers, Barret joined them. Their group walked the small distance to the ropestation and entered the lift specially designed to take people to Gold Saucer. "Ya know, nearly all da money from this place goes to Shin-Ra.." He muttered, "so no spending frenzy, OK?"

Aeris and Sephiroth just stared out of their respective windows, watching as the darkening sky lit up with fireworks. The amusement park was beautifully eluminated, neon signs and lightbulbs shining with such inviting radiance.

"Wow." Tifa sighed, as the elevator finally reached it's position and stopped. "We're there.." She told Cloud, and all of them quickly exited the elevator. They quickly spotted a girl at the entrance of the Gold Saucer, selling tickets to visitors.

"3000 Gils per ticket!!" She proclaimed, excited that there were new people arriving.

"You've got to be kidding me! That much?" Cloud muttered, but payed everyone's ticket. They then entered a hall, from which there were several routes.

"So, where to go?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"I don't know.. The Battle station probably. I heard the owner is a battle-fanatic.." Cloud scratched his head and signaled the others to follow him. They jumped into the tube, that quickly transported them to their destination.

"This place is so confusing.." Tifa studied the tubes that seemed to be everywhere.

"Anyway, let's just check out the stone.." Cloud told her, and they all walked into the battle station. There were people stretching and preparing for battles everywhere, waiting for their turn to earn some battle points. Most of the prizes were worthless junk, but for these people, the winning itself was prize enough.

"I think the exhibition is this way.." Tifa pointed to the right, and they soon saw a sign in the wall that encouraged travellers to visit the owners exhibition of items.

"That's it.." Sephiroth glanced at Cloud, and walked towards a stone, placed on display on top of a pedestal. As he touched it, it's surface seemed to glow faintly, pulsating with light.

"OK, let's just take it and leave before anyone notices." Cloud muttered, grabbing the stone from Sephiroth's hands.

"I wouldn't recommend it." A voice came from behind the group. A man stood there with a confident grin on his face, studying the strangers in the room. He was probably the owner of the KeyStone, Dio, Cloud realized.

"We'll pay for it if you like, but we really need this stone." Cloud told him.

"You can have it.. On one condition." The man spoke. "You'll have to fight against my monsters." Dio suggested, grabbing the KeyStone from Cloud.

"..Sure." He muttered his reply.

"Not you.. But you." The tanned owner turned to look at Sephiroth. "You look like some sad Sephiroth-wannabe." Dio spoke, not realizing he was in fact talking to THE Sephiroth. "But maybe looks deceive, hmm? It'll be fun to see what happens." He continued, walking towards the battle arena.

"Whatever." Sephiroth muttered, looking even more sullen than he had before. Fighting in an amusement park was extremely humiliating for him, and he felt like a circus freak while walking in front of everyone. They looked at him with such amused expressions on their faces.. One by one the monsters came, and each time Sephiroth sliced them with deadly precision. After a while he became bored with such weak monsters, and amused himself by setting fire to a walking plant-monster. It twirled around shocked a while, then falling to the ground dead.

Sephiroth grinned at it's corpse, noticing the final monster entered the stage. It was big and looked threatening, but he wasn't frightened. He jumped high, turned in mid air and pierced the creature's heart with his Masamune. It fell to the ground with a thump, and Sephiroth watched at it a long time, without hearing the cheers of the people behind him. What difference was there really, between killing a monster and killing a human being. They both felt pain.. There was no greater justification.

Sephiroth turned his back at the dead animal, and exited the stage, glancing briefly at Aeris. She looked at him in awe, yet.. Sephiroth had to turn his eyes away. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He wished she'd hit him or shout at him, scold him with harsh words and say she'd never want to see him again. But that smile.. It was too much for him. There was no way Sephiroth could respond to it. It seemed almost like Aeris cared for him unconditionally. Even his own mother hadn't been so all-accepting. But dared Sephiroth belive in such a thing? That the only person who could make him feel complete.. Also accepted the darker side of his character? He walked away from Aeris, not returning her smile. She shouldn't be forced to tolerate anything.

"Thanks." Cloud grinned at Dio, who then gave him back the KeyStone.

"You deserved it.." The tanned man sighed, and walked back to his exhibition, probably to think about how he was going to replace the KeyStone in his collection.

"Hey, Let's stay here for tonight." Yuffie suggested.

"Good idea." Tifa nodded at her. "I think all of us could use a little break." She continued, glancing at Cloud.

"Yeah, sure." Cloud smiled, blushing a little as Tifa grabbed his hand.

They walked to the hotel, everyone else talking happily except Aeris and Sephiroth. They continued ignore the longing in their hearts.

"Wow, this is so cool." Yuffie studied the hotel they entered. Everything looked so old and creepy.. Like a ghosthouse. She realized the hotel was supposed to look like that, and the spooky atmosphere was fake; Yuffie still found it very appealing.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Barret glanced at Red.

"Don't ask me." He answered, cleaning his fur by licking through it like a cat.

"Well I know I'm not gonna sit around waiting for someone to cough up furballs." Yuffie snorted, jumping down on a sofa. Red made a face at her, and then finished cleaning his paws.

"I'm going to my room." Sephiroth said coldly, and walked up the stairs.

Aeris just stared after him a while, heaving a sigh. "..Me too.. I guess." She bit her lip, and then followed Sephiroth's example. They entered their rooms, slamming the doors shut at the same time.

"Talk about difficult.." Yuffie puffed.

"I'm not going to let him bother me.." Cloud smiled at Tifa. "What do you say we go bet on Chocobo's?" He asked her, and she smiled back at him shyly.

"That'd be great." Tifa answered, and they walked out together.

"So I'm stuck with you two, huh?" Yuffie glanced at Barret and Red in turn. "Great." She sighed.

* * * * *

Aeris sat in her room and stared at the floor. She could hear the excited screams of people riding the roller-coaster, and it only made her feel that much worse. So now it was official, Sephiroth didn't care about her at all. The look he had given her had been so cold.. Aeris layed herself down on her bed, and curled up to a fetal position, thinking back to the wonderful things he had once said about her. Didn't Sephiroth feel like that anymore? Did he loathe her for her frailty? Aeris wanted to cry, but she was too locked up in her emotions to really feel anything. A passing thought in her mind was, that Sephiroth had probably felt like that his entire life. Resting her head against a pillow, Aeris' heart was so burdened by thoughts of Sephiroth.. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She whispered to herself, and quickly checked her appearance from the mirror nearby before opening the door.

"Oh.. it's you Yuffie." Aeris looked at the girl sadly.

"Now is that any way to greet a teammate? Red's coughing up furballs somewhere, so I got bored.. And you can't spend the entire evening cramped up in your room. Come out." She pulled at Aeris hand, and led her down the stairs.

"Listen, Yuffie, I really don't feel like doing anything tonight.." She sighed, but Yuffie pulled her with her. They walked to the sight-seeing car, and just as Aeris opened the door, Yuffie forcefully shoved her in and locked the door.

"Go go go!!" Yuffie shouted outside, as Aeris noticed the other person already sitting in the car. It was Sephiroth, who had an equally surprised look on his face as Aeris.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other in unison, as Aeris sat down on the opposite side to Sephiroth.

"Yuffie shoved me here." Aeris explained, a little uncomfortable with the situation, yet she felt a smile force it's way to her lips. It was so good to see him.

"Red shoved me here. He said he was gonna go ask why this thing isn't working." Sephiroth shrugged.

"They set us up, huh?" Aeris smiled, noticing Sephiroth smile briefly too, as he turned his gaze out of the open window.

"I can't belive I fell for it.. He said he wanted to talk to me about you." Sephiroth shook his head, frowning at the floor.

"..You came here for me..?" Aeris tilted her head gently, as the car rose higher on it's route. They watched as the beautifullest fireworks burned in the sky, the shades or green, red and yellow shining brighter than any star. "How sweet of you.." She smiled sadly, playing with her fingers.

"Would you stop." Sephiroth bowed his head towards the ground, refusing to look at Aeris.

"W-what?" Aeris was somewhat shocked by the bitter sound of his voice. Outside, she saw bright coloured balloons fly past them.

"..Why won't you just hate me.." Sephiroth said quietly, his body clearly bracing itself for a punch. Aeris just looked at him, baffled. "I have acted against your will.. So I should be punished." He explained, closing his eyes.

"W-what..?" Aeris continued to stare at him, trying to understand what caused such behaviour. "Sephiroth.. I'm not your master, I'm your girlfriend.. I couldn't judge you, not matter what you did." She told him, gently placing her hand on the back of his head. She felt him flinch at her slightest touch, almost as if he had waited pain to follow it.

"But you should." Sephiroth said, lifting his gaze. "You really should.. hit me or shout at me.. Do anything but touch me like that." He sighed, the expression on his face slowly turning from neutral into troubled.

"Why?" Aeris bit her lip, moved by what she saw in his eyes. He looked so young.. Outside, the cheers of people watching a chocobo-race were heard. Aeris listened the the rustle of chocobo's running on their track, her eyes fixated on Sephiroth.

"Because.." Sephiroth sat up, looking at Aeris' worried expression a long time. "I'm a monster.." He finally answered, without any hesitation in his voice.

"You're not!" Aeris told him, almost equally certain of her words. "I mean, sometimes people do horrible things.. I'm sure during the war some people killed even more people than you ever have.. And when the President made sector seven collapse, he killed a lot of people too.. But no-one goes around saying he's a monster!!" She tried to cheer him up, but she didn't really have much success.

"Sometimes I just wonder if you fully understand this situation.. I'm Jenova's son and you're.." Sephiroth silenced himself.

"An Ancient." Aeris finally admitted him, somehow guessing what he was going to say before he spoke the words.

"Yes.. And Jenova really hates you.. I'm not sure what your voices tell you, but.." Sephiroth looked at her quizzically.

"They don't like you very much, I know." Aeris nodded.

"Exactly. If we are destined to be enemies, how could you.. be with me." Sephiroth tried to speak again, as their tour was coming to an end.

"I don't like that sort of a destiny, probably.." Aeris smiled sheepishly at Sephiroth, as she exited the car. She couldn't see Yuffie or Red anywhere though. They had probably gone hiding somewhere in case Sephiroth had not found their little joke amusing. "I'm glad we talked." She told Sephiroth.

"Yeah right." He snorted, but didn't turn his back at Aeris.

"Come on, we can't end the evening like this!" Aeris beamed at him, realizing their brief visit at Gold Saucer turned out to be their second date. "Let's go to the roller-coaster!!" She giggled, and pulled Sephiroth along as she rushed towards the hall in front of them.

* * * * *

"You will not be satisfied with this fortune." Cait Sith told the Cloud and Tifa.

They had been walking around Gold Saucer having a really good time, and on their way to the arcade they had bumbed into Cait Sith, who looked even more biculiar than Red XIII. It seemed to be a talking cat on top of a pink stuffed toy, shouting it's fortunes into a megaphone. "Oh, no it can't be that.. Let me try it again." Cait Sith said, and really concentrated this time.

"Well?" Tifa asked, taking a bite out the hamburger she had just bought.

"You will soon hear another fortune?" Cait Sith told her.

"Oh, let's go Tifa.." Cloud laughed, and was just about to walk past Cait Sith.

"No, no.. It'll come to me.. Seriously!" The stuffed toy shook it's pink body, and quickly attempted another fortune. "What is forgotten will be again..?" Cait Sith seemed puzzled by what he came up with.

"I don't get it." Cloud blinked at the creature. "Doesn't it say anything else?" He asked.

"Look, I don't really know what my fortunes mean.. until I follow the people I give them to and see what happens." Cait Sith shrugged.

"You don't mean..?" Cloud asked him.

"Yes. I'm going to come with you!!" Cait Sith seemed excited.

"Oh great. More people." Cloud glanced at Tifa, slightly sorry that their date had been ruined so suddenly.

"Don't worry Cloud.. We should probably head back anyway.. It's kinda late." Tifa smiled at Cloud as they turned and began walking towards the hotel.

* * *

I'm not sure if I remembered it correct.. In what order do the stuff that happen on the scenery ride happen? Hmm.. Anyway, how did you like the date-scene? I hope it was even a little bit original. (I'm sure the place I ended it was weird enough, huh?) I don't like to copy anyone's ideas!! ^_^ Huh, anyway it looks like I just might get another chapter done by the end of this week since I was so fast with this one. Thanks for past and future reviews!!


	20. Chapter 17.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft should give the characters to me, since they're not gonna make a sequel to FF7. *pouts* It's just not fair.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the tip on Dio! All of you who reviewed deserve my big virtual hug!! ^_^ I'm so thrilled by all the positive comments I've gotten so far! I really didn't think I was that good of a writer. Hmm.. So let's just get to the chapter, eh? I hope you enjoy, it's 100% mushy goodness!!

* * *

CHAPTER 17.

Yet come to me in dreams, that I may live  
My very life again though cold in death:  
Come back to me in dreams, that I may give  
Pulse for pulse, breath for breath:  
Speak low, lean low,  
As long ago, my love, how long ago.

- Christina Rossetti -

"You're just gonna lay there and stare at me then?" Sephiroth glanced at Aeris with his other eye still closed. They were both lying on Sephiroth's wide bed, located next to a large scenery-window.

"Yep. That's the plan." Aeris beamed. "..Unless you have a better idea." She raised a brow mischievously.

"Aeris.." Sephiroth turned to face her, and studied her face closely. He was silent a long time, before he finally got around to speaking the words he had intended to use. "I had a really good time tonight.. Except for that whole roller-coaster incident." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Com'on, I was impressed you scored such high points." Aeris laughed at him, enjoying the sight of him smiling so genuinely.

"It's not that.. I can't believe you made me win that stupid copy of my Masamune. I'm telling you, the clerk gave me a look." Sephiroth's voice was so calm and soothing, Aeris thought as she pressed her cheek deeper against the soft surface of a pillow. She had come to Sephiroth's room to talk and continue their date, but for some reason she couldn't bear the thought of returning to her room alone. She had begged Sephiroth to let her stay in his room for the night, and he hadn't refused.

"She didn't.." Aeris shook her head, smiling at him. It was almost unreal to watch as Sephiroth blinked lazily, breaking the hypnotizing contact between their eyes.

"It was embarrassing.." Sephiroth smiled with his eyes closed, moonlight decending on his silvery hair. This was one of the thousands of moments Aeris wished she could draw a picture of him, capture that breathtaking beaty in a painting.

"Anyway.. I didn't realize I was this tired." Sephiroth said quietly, almost like apologizing to Aeris, while his eyes remained closed.

"You just sleep.." Aeris smiled at him, not really surprised. He hadn't had much sleep the night before, as he had sat on a large bulk of stone, scanning the nocturnal scenery surrounding their camp. Aeris remembered waking up a few times during the night, and glancing up at him. Sephiroth had looked like a statue, as his Mako gaze wandered to the stars. She remembered hearing the hoot of an owl, and the way he had reacted to the noise. His expression had turned so concentrated and aware, she felt like there wasn't a thing in the world that could hurt her while Sephiroth kept guard. In the darkness of the forest, where every shadow seemed to be filled with watchful pairs of eyes, Aeris had felt so safe and important.

Her entire life she'd felt like she was walking on a wire, somehow maintaining her balance in life. But that night for the very first time, Aeris had felt like there was someone to catch her if she fell. Aeris closed her eyes, and listened to Sephiroth's breathing, slowing down as he drifted deeper into his peaceful slumber. "I love you." Aeris smiled at him sadly, watching a strand of silvery hair that had fallen down on his face, move slightly to the rhythm of his breathing.

* * * * *

"Aeris spent the night in Sephiroth's room." Yuffie whispered at Red.

"What?!" Tifa turned her head and looked at Yuffie shocked. "She didn't!!?" Tifa stared at her, as if waiting for Yuffie to tell her she was only kidding. Yuffie just smiled awkwardly, not saying anything.

"Does Cloud know?" Tifa asked.

"No, of course not. Spiky boy would hit the roof.." Yuffie shook her head.

"Good. Urgh. I sure hope nothing happened." Tifa winced in disgust. "The thought of him touching her.. Makes my stomach turn." She pushed away her plate of half eaten sandwiches.

"Don't be so dramatic, Tifa.." Red glanced at her as he continued his breakfast.

"Good morning." Aeris chirped as she walked into the dining room.

"Did you sleep well?" Tifa asked her, trying to figure out a polite way to ask if anything had happened between Aeris and Sephiroth.

"W-what? Of course. I slept really good. Actually, I couldn't have slept better." Aeris spoke quickly, poaring herself a cup of coffee with shaking hands.

"What about Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked her, and Aeris blushed bright red.

"H-how should I know? I don't know. I know nothing. What is this, an interrogation?" Aeris' voice was terribly nervous as she sat down at the end of the long table.

"Morning." Sephiroth glanced coldly at Tifa, Yuffie and Red as he walked into the large room. Nobody dared to ask anything of him, so Sephiroth poared himself a cup of coffee in a oppressing silence. He walked over to Aeris, sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"So.. Did you two have fun last night?" Red asked, realizing the obvious imply in his question. "On the scenery ride, I mean." He quickly corrected, making everyone smile at each other awkwardly.

"What is that, a new euphemism?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Sephy!" Aeris choked on her coffee, but Sephiroth just chuckled at her.

"So you two..?" Tifa stared at Aeris disgusted.

"Could we please change the subject? And no, we didn't.. And even if we had, it's none of your business!" Aeris whispered, glancing at Yuffie and Red.

"Even if you had what?" Cloud walked into the room, yawning as he looked at Aeris.

"..Taken the soup instead of sandwiches." Aeris explained, flashing a nervous smile at the spiky haired leader of their group.

"I see you forgot the sandwiches." Cloud told Aeris.

"Oh yeah, silly me." Aeris continued, giving Yuffie a warning look. She didn't want the young ninja to stir things up now that everything seemed to be finally calming down.

"Is Barret still sleeping?" Cloud asked as he sat down next to Tifa.

"Yeah, I think so.. I haven't seen him all morning." Tifa answered him with a smile.

"I haven't seen that Cait Sith either.." Yuffie muttered, as suddenly Barret rushed to the room.

"That damn cat stole the KeyStone!!" He explained, the relaxed expressions on everyone's faces suddenly turning dead serious.

"What?!" Cloud stood up and walked over to Barret.

"Well ya know.. I was supposed to watch the stone, right. Well, this morning I saw Cait Sith sneak out with it. I've been chasing im' around this damn place.. But I.. lost him.." Barret's breathing was still laboured.

"I knew it was a mistake to let that cat come along." Cloud muttered.

"It's not your fault.. How could you know." Tifa frowned apologetically.

"Yeah, it's not like this place is ran by Shin-Ra or anything.." Sephiroth muttered, but Aeris silenced him with a look.

"We have to get the stone back!" Cloud decided. "You don't have any idea where he was headed?" He asked Barret.

"No, man.. I told ya I lost track of 'im." Barret shook his head.

"It's no use.. Shin-Ra probably has it by now." Sephiroth spoke again, this time his voice lacking the usual sarcasm.

"Oh? Why'd they want it?" Cloud turned to him, deciding he wasn't going to let Sephiroth humiliate him again.

"To get to me.. I think." He glanced at Aeris, who seemed to understand where Sephiroth was going with it.

"Yeah, remember they collected the last Jenova cell samples from the reactor?" Aeris reminded Cloud. "And that scientist, Hojo, shot you at the lab.. He must want you for something." Her voice was slightly frightened as she looked at Sephiroth.

"Perhaps." Sephiroth nodded at Aeris, his voice suggesting it was the most likely option.

"So what now? Are we gonna go after Shin-Ra or what?" Cloud sighed, at lost with what to do next.

"It's too risky." Sephiroth leaned back on his chair. "It's what they want us to do." He continued.

"Hmm.. Hojo has always been curious of things.. I wonder if he'd acquire a stone that allows him to access the Temple of the Ancients, and then not use it?" Red asked for Sephiroth's opinion.

"Hmm.. I'd rather not see him enter that place." Sephiroth answered Red, shrugging slightly.

"Then let's go there and stop him." Cloud announced.

"A great plan, if only we knew where it is." Sephiroth told the blonde man. "Nobody knows the exact location, it's existence is but a rumour.. But since the key existed--" He continued.

"The temple must be for real." Aeris finished Sephiroth's sentence, and smiled briefly at him.

"I think there's a person we could ask about it.. At Cosmo Canyon." Red spoke, gathering everyone's glances.

"Then let's get going.. I don't think we should waste any time in finding that temple." Cloud sighed, and everyone quickly finished their breakfast's.

* * * * *

"Then I slashed at it like this and this.." Zack swung a long treebranch in the air. Aeris sat on top of a slide, watching as her boyfriend demonstrated his fighting skills in the middle of a playground. Aeris's eyes followed the swings that swayed blown by the wind, empty and abandoned. She smiled sadly, as the wind carried the first leaves of autumn into the slums. Aeris wished one day she'd see trees with green leaves, not only the faint whispers of life the dead leaves were.

"Aeris, com'on!" Zack complained from below. "I was just about to show you my victory move." He explaided, twirling his make-belief sword around his fingers. "Cool, eh?" He asked, but Aeris didn't answer him.

She could feel the winter coming, how the days seemed to get shorter and shorter. It wasn't just that she saw autumn, she felt it..

"Aeris.." Zack tried to catch Aeris' attention, but her thoughts wandered away from him. The wind threw her curly hair, whispering incoherent words. Something about this time of year always made her feel so sad.

"You know, I'm gonna have to leave for my next assignment soon." Zack told Aeris, never noticing the absent look in her eyes. She stared past the piles of metal junk, past the brick walls crumbling due to their age. ~Aeris..~ A friendly voice whispered, as a sudden gust of wind raised dust from the ground. ~Don't be sad.. For nothing dies forever..~ It continued, forcing a longing smile on Aeris' lips. ~Winter is not an enemy to the earth.. It is what makes it come alive.~ The voice spoke, fading with the cool breeze. ~What would light be without darkness? Who could see, if blinded by it?~ It's final words awoke Aeris from her thoughts.

"Aeris, what do you say you go put on that dress I bought you and we go on a date? I hear it's karaoke night at the Wall Market bar." Zack smiled at Aeris.

"..Sure." Aeris smiled back at him, wondering why she had agreed. Sometimes it seemed she had nothing in common with Zack. He was so ambitious, so thrilled by power and authority. Aeris herself had always found weakness more appealing, far more courageous. But sometimes, when they were sitting alone and Zack looked at her with those incredible Mako-eyes of his, Aeris felt her heart skip a beat. She always searched his gaze for something, endlessly waiting for a sign, for that brief flash of recognition - yet never seeing in them what she sought. What she yerned to find.. The connection long forgotten.

* * * * *

Aeris stared at the four blue chocobo's they had rented from the Gold Saucer to cross a river on their way to Cosmo Canyon. "Four eh?" She smiled at Sephiroth. "I guess we'll have to share." She giggled, grabbing the reins of one of the birds.

"I guess so." Sephiroth smirked as he watched Aeris force her way on top of the chocobo.

"Huh.. I don't think I'll ever get used to these." Aeris studied the big bird she was sitting on.

"Naw, it just takes time." Sephiroth climbed up behind her and grabbed the reins. With a relaxed movement, he turned the bird around and walked it towards the small canyon they had to pass.

"OK, the route's pretty simple.. We have to pass this desert here, and continue across the river.." Cloud muttered to Barret, as they studied a travellers map they had bought.

"Tsk. I wish we'd get going already." Sephiroth sighed, and walked the chocobo around, an unsettled look in his eyes.

"Why?" Aeris asked him, not hearing anything in reply.

"Something doesn't feel right.." He explained, turning the nervous chocobo around.

"Hmm?" Aeris leaned closer to him, as if searching for refuge.

"Don't worry about it." Sephiroth continued, relieved to see the other AVALANCHEr's finally mount their chocobo's. Tifa and Cloud shared a chocobo, like Yuffie and Red aswell. Barret had the last chocobo, and he appeared to have improved a little in riding them.

Since it was still early morning, they walked rather slowly, not wanting to tire the chocobo's before the strain of crossing the river. Aeris watched the huge walls of rock on both sides of them, feeling strange anxioty gather into her body. She felt so trapped, for no apparent reason. Aeris tried to brush off the feeling and concentrated on watching the other chocobo's walking ahead of theirs.

"Hmm..?"

Aeris felt Sephiroth twitch behind her. She looked behind her shoulder, and noticed the pained look in his eyes. "..What is it?" Aeris asked quietly, wondering what it was he felt. It was so strange to be around Sephiroth. Many times during their journey Aeris had noticed him stare into the distance, his eyes never focusing on anything particular. It was almost like he saw through the scenery, through everything, straight into the essence of the world. What knowledge hid behind his eyes, Aeris wondered as she turned her eyes back at the steep walls of stone that edged the path they were walking on.

"N-nothing." Sephiroth answered her shakily, and encouraged their chocobo to hasten it's pace.

After they exited the still, cold air of the shadowy canyon, Aeris felt the sunshine lift her spirits. She watched the way the desert air distorted the scenery, thinking about how the barren sand of the desert seemed to quiver due to the heat.

"It won't take us long to reach the river." Sephiroth said, pointing towards a spot in the distance where the desert seemed to give way to green grass.

"I'm glad." Aeris said, smiling as their chocobo increased it's speed to a point in which it began running lazily. The air-current hitting against Aeris' face cooled her down, blowing at the few strands of her hair that sweat had glued to her forehead. They galloped aside the others, enjoying the passing scenery. In the middle of the desert, Aeris saw the the Gold Saucer, rising from the ground like a huge metallic mushroom. The thought made Aeris smile slightly, and forget all about the strange fear she had felt only a brief moment ago.

After reaching the river, their group took a little break and allowed their blue chocobo's to drink from the river. Aeris watched the chocobo's, as she sat down in the shadow of a tall tree. Sephiroth walked over to her, and sat down next to her, folding his legs beneath him. They glanced at each other in silence, not having anything to say. Aeris enjoyed the feel of grass beneath heg legs, and lifted her face towards the sky. Large, different shaped clouds wandered by, their shape shifting with the wind that blew them. The leaves rustled quietly, forming a strange play of light and shadow on Aeris' closed eyelids.

Sephiroth watched her in silence, then turned his head away. It had been such luxury for him to wake up next to her. He remembered watching her sleep, her arm extended towards him. He recalled watching Aeris' fingers twitch as her body prepared to wake up. Such simple little things gave him such a rush, burning each moment to his memory. Sephiroth had wanted to pinch himself, half expecting him to wake up alone in some foreign place. Instead, Aeris' lips had curved into a drowzy smile, as her eyelid's fluttered open. "Hi." She had whispered, her voice a little hoarse after just waking up. It had been such a strange feeling to look into her eyes - like he had seen her for the very first time that morning.

"You look like you're a million miles away.." Aeris said, and as Sephiroth turned his head, he saw she was staring straight at him. That admiration in her voice made Sephiroth feel a little uncomfortable.

"..Maybe I am." Sephiroth answered, staring at back at her. Nothing seemed simple, anymore. Most of his life Sephiroth hadn't wanted anything but to survive.. He had lead his life believing only in himself, trusting only in his strength. A person can only take that much dissappointment, Sephiroth thought, he still remembered times when he had hoped, wished, begged-- It seemed so long ago, it could have just as well been from the life of a completely different person. When he had been a child, for some reason unknown to him, people around him had hated him. He could feel it when they looked at him scornfully, whispered bitter words as he walked by. But Sephiroth was not the kind to let it get to him.. He had not allowed himself to be crushed. He had begun to hate everyone back the same way as he was hated.. After a while Sephiroth had stopped listening, stopped watching; he was too convinced he'd meet hatred where ever he went. Everyone had been an enemy to him.

Now it seemed like he could see again, as if the blindfold of prejudice had been lifted from his eyes. Still, it was difficult for Sephiroth to really care. He had spent his life shielding his heart from everyone by building up walls around him; masking every true aspect of his character. For some reason, the thought of someone reaching his core had been horrifying to Sephiroth, as though even he himself was frightened of what there'd lay. Maybe there wasn't anything, Sephiroth mused. Maybe whatever there had once been, was long gone, dead and destroyed. Whatever the truth, Sephiroth didn't want Aeris to reach it. If she really saw deep into him, how badly scarred he was inside.. Sephiroth sighed. She, just like so many before her, saw one of his many masks and mistaked it for who he was. What he really was, had to be something unsightly and vile, a soul so battered it was nearly beyond recognition. Sephiroth didn't want Aeris to pity him, nor feel responsible for keeping him sane. People who couldn't take care of themselves didn't deserve to live.. nor feel happiness. Sephiroth had never believed he was above the rule, he had just never had to question his wellbeing before. Aeris made him feel weak and frail - each touch seemed to make him that much weaker. The more time Sephiroth spent with Aeris, the stronger she seemed. Just like with Sephiroth, Aeris' appearence hid her true essence. She was stronger than he.

"Wow.. It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Aeris sighed at him blissfully.

"I guess." Sephiroth answered her coldly, after all, he had been well taught to hide his emotions. They were something he had been forbidden to have. He was supposed to be Hojo's great success, never a human being.. Ever since he had been a child, he had been treated like the SOLDIER he was destined to become. Follow orders no questions asked, kill that, destroy this - tolerate any environment, don't feel pain.. Never cry, never care, never fall in love.. They were human weaknesses, something that made him vulnerable. The thought of exposing his heart to anyone was more frightening to Sephiroth, than anyone realized.

"OK, what's up?" Aeris turned to face him, heaving a frustrated sigh. "You've been acting weird ever since we left Gold Saucer!" She continued, rolling her eyes as Sephiroth turned his head away from her.

"Seriously, you're gonna tell me what's wrong." Aeris forcefully turned his head, and studied his eyes curiously. "Or else.." She leaned closer to Sephiroth. "I'm gonna tickle you real bad." She grinned at him.

"Nothing's wrong. I just.." Sephiroth tried to think of what to say. He didn't want to burden Aeris with his memories, because one of the things he liked most about Aeris was that looking at her made him forget the pain of his past.. He didn't want that beautiful smile of hers to ever remind Sephiroth of Hojo or his teachers who punished him by locking him into dark rooms. "..Don't like sunshine that much." Sephiroth snorted, uninterested in continuing the conversation he had gotten himself into.

"OK, just remember you asked for this." Aeris giggled as she launched at Sephiroth, tickling him furiously.

"Stop it, you crazy woman!" Sephiroth laughed, her touch making him forget his gloomy thoughts.

"You gonna give up?" Aeris asked him, giggling with her melodious voice.

"..Never." Sephiroth smiled at her, suddenly very aware of the position they were in. Aeris was sitting on his stomach, pinning him to the ground. She was smiling light-heartedly at him, glad that she had managed to tickle a legendary SOLDIER. It took a while before Aeris noticed she was sitting on Sephiroth, and the realization made her cheeks fluster. "You gonna let me get up now?" Sephiroth asked her, amused by the extremely embarrassed look on her face.

"S-sure." She stammered, and tried to get off of him as elegantly as possible.

"Hey, were leaving.." Red shouted from a far, and Aeris and Sephiroth got up from the grass.

Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, as she walked past him towards the others. She wished Sephiroth would tell her if something was bothering him. Aeris watched as he quietly walked beside her, so close yet light-years away. The troubled, thoughtful look in Sephiroth's eyes never dissappeared, as he grabbed the reins of their blue chocobo and waited for Aeris to get on top of it.

"OK, let's go..?" Cloud shouted, a bit uncertainly as his chocobo took it's first careful steps on the river's surface. As if by some magical force, the water's surface supported the weight of the chocobo and it's passangers.

"Ready?" Sephiroth murmured, as he steered their chocobo towards the river.

"Sure." Aeris smiled at him, absent-mindedly staring into the depths of the river. The water seemed so dark and muddy, and not being able to see the bottom of it, Aeris wondered what it looked like. Their chocobo leaped into the river from the bank, and spurted across the water. The splashing sounds the bird's feet made as it ran seemed somehow biculiar to Aeris, and she listened to them closely. It didn't take long for them to reach solid ground, and their chocobo rose from the water, warking happily. Aeris smiled at the bird, stroking the blue feathers just behind it's head. "Good chocobo." She whispered, hearing Sephiroth chuckle behind her.

"What?" She asked him, perplexed by his sudden light mood.

"..Uh, nothing." Sephiroth cleared his throat, his voice serious again. "We'll have to spend the night out.. There's no way we'll reach Cosmo Canyon tonight." He said, trying to change the subject.

Aeris just nodded at him in reply, smiling as she leaned back against Sephiroth's chest. In the coolness of the cloudy afternoon, his body felt so warm.

"What's that?" Aeris pointed at a small village, located midst a thick forest.

"..Gongaga village." Sephiroth muttered, and noticed the Cloud steer their group towards it. Sephiroth turned their chocobo, and made it race past tall trees. Aeris closed her eyes, too frightened to watch the scenery, that seemed to blur due to the speed their chocobo was running at. Sephiroth seemed to enjoy the speed though, and as he guided the blue bird through the forest he seemed to know exactly where to go. When the village was in sight, Sephiroth slowly pulled back the reins, making the chocobo stop smoothly.

"Look at that." Sephiroth stared at the remains of a Mako Reactor, a small distance away. There was nothing left of the building except ruins, junk metal was scattered everywhere. There must've been a huge explosion here, to send such big pieces of metal so far away from the reactor.

"Isn't that a Mako reactor?" Aeris asked, staring at the ruins.

"Well.. At least it used to be one." Sephiroth said, turning their chocobo around. The others jumped down from their chocobo's, tying the reins into a white picket fence surrounding a cemetary to prevent the big birds from running away.

Aeris watched as Sephiroth finished tying their chocobo, and then joined the others at the house in the far corner of the village.

"We're gonna have to sleep on the floor.. not enough bed's." Cloud muttered, as he turned from the owner of the house. They walked into the small bedroom, and noticed there was not much of floor either. In complete silence they spread their sleeping bags. Aeris listened a while as the others talked about going to eat something. Sephiroth, on the other hand, got up and walked to the front door with his things.

"..Sephiroth?" Aeris called out for him. Sephiroth glanced at Aeris, and then walked out without saying a word. Aeris' eyes followed his back through the window, as Sephiroth walked slowly towards the reactor, darkness falling down upon him.

"Where's he going?" Cloud noticed the way Aeris stared after him, but couldn't hear a reply. It was as though Aeris hadn't even heard the question..

"Aeris.. I'm a little worried about you." Tifa said from on top of her sleeping bag. "You shouldn't get too involved with.. him. Things could get out of hand." She continued, glancing at Cloud as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked her, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Sephiroth masters probably a million ways to kill a person - and I'd rather not see him try any of them on you." She said, her voice a little nervous. Both Tifa and Cloud knew after all, that Aeris and Sephiroth had become quite close during the few days.

"He wouldn't hurt me.." Aeris looked at the others a bit hurt. It seemed unfair, that her lovelife was a public matter everybody seemed to have an opinion about.

"It's just that.. He's been a SOLDIER most of his life, and.. We just feel that there are more suitable men for you than him." Tifa's voice was quiet, almost as if she knew Aeris wouldn't like what she heard. Still, Tifa had to speak her mind. At least then she wouldn't have to feel guilty for not warning Aeris about him.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" Aeris turned her eyes from Tifa to Cloud.

"I just wanted to let you know what you're getting yourself into. He's a.." Cloud searched for a politically correct term for what Sephiroth was. "Difficult person.. With a bad temper." Tifa suggested.

Aeris looked at Red and Yuffie for support, but even they seemed to be quiet, looking at the ground as if silently agreeing with Cloud and Tifa. "And some serious problems." Barret added.

"It could be he's just using you.." Tifa shrugged, feeling a little guilty for causing tears to appear in Aeris' eyes.

"What kind of a future do you see yourself having with him? Think about it.." Cloud added, sighing as Aeris stood up and ran out of the house in tears. "Aeris!" He shouted after her, and was about to go looking for her when Tifa grabbed his arm.

"Let her go.. She needs a little time." Tifa told him, a sad frown on her lips. She had wished she'd never be forced to tell Aeris the things they had just said, but after seeing Aeris spend so much time with Sephiroth, Tifa felt it was her duty.

"Yeah.. You're probably right." Cloud sighed, and sat back down.

* * * * *

After walking around a while, thinking about the things Cloud and Tifa had said, Aeris was forced to admit they weren't exactly wrong. But how could she stop herself from feeling this way, Aeris thought. Even if Sephiroth would end up being the death of her, she couldn't really imagine a life without him either.. not anymore. Whenever she thought about the future, all she saw was Sephiroth.. Aeris walked past the cemetary, glancing briefly at the names on the gravestone's as she entered a narrow path leading to the reactor. The forest was so dark and frightening, Aeris briefly thought about turning back. Yet she kept walking, listening to the crickets and her own nervous heartbeat. Finally reaching the clearing the Reactor was located on, Aeris saw Sephiroth practising with his sword in the moonlight. He had his eyes closed, as he turned and plunged at an invisible enemy, the shiny blade of the Masamune reflecting the faint glow of the moon. As he turned and held the blade protectively in front of his chest, Sephiroth opened his eyes and noticed Aeris standing only a few meters away. He had no idea for how long had she been watching him. "Hi." She told him, in a strange voice.

Sephiroth followed Aeris with his eyes, as she walked over to the ruins and sat down on a large, smooth piece of metal. "Did they warn you of me?" He asked her, guessing the reason for the sad look in her eyes.

"They did.." Aeris nodded, not surprised Sephiroth had been able to guess her thoughts.

"So..?" Sephiroth sheathed his sword, and stared at her. She just shrugged, silenced by the sounds of the night. Everything seemed so alive, even around the Mako reactor.

"Come, I'll show you something." Sephiroth began walking towards the forest. Aeris jumped down from the piece of junk metal she had been sitting on, and ran after Sephiroth. She followed him deep into the woods, trying to appear as confident and brave as possible. She soon noticed an old building, a small temple made of white marble. It was crumbling, as the lush vegetation of the forest was wrapping leaves and vines around it.

"Wow.. It's beautiful." Aeris smiled briefly as she entered the temple. Even in the dark shadows of the room, she saw writings engraved into the wall. Sephiroth lit up old torches on the sides of the building, that eluminated the room beautifully. The flames cast their warm glow on the pale marble, revealing words of a strange language.

"What is this place..?" Aeris gently ran her fingers across the letters, feeling the cool stone beneath her fingers. Sephiroth walked past her into the inner chamber of the temple, lighting up some more torches.

"See for yourself." Sephiroth said, and stared deep into the flame of a torch he had just lit. The flame seemed to dance in the dusty air, and made the shadows retreat into the forest. Aeris walked into the circular room, and stared at a stone altar in the middle of the room. She walked over to it, and noticed there was a name engraved to the surface of it.

"This place is someone's grave, isn't it?" Aeris asked, leaning against the stone altar.

"I'm sure the body's been moved elsewhere, when the reactor was built.." Sephiroth explained, letting his eyes wander into the darkness of the surrounding forest. Aeris turned her back against the altar, and smiled longingly at Sephiroth. His eyes shone light into the darkness, as he began talking again.

"Still.. Someone must've loved that person very much, to build something as great as this." Sephiroth spoke, sighing as he turned to look at Aeris again. The flames of the torches quivered in a weak gust of wind, shadowing him as he approached Aeris. "I know maybe it doesn't mean that much coming from someone like me.. But I do love you." Sephiroth said, and lifted Aeris' chin with his gloved hand. Aeris felt his thumb gently caress her skin until he reluctantly pulled back his hand. "I'm just not sure if.." Sephiroth fell silent, and watched as Aeris grabbed his hand and removed the black glove. He stared at the exposed tattoo on the back of his hand, then returned his gaze at Aeris. "..I'm putting you in danger.." Sephiroth watched Aeris' lips draw into a smile, as she lifted his hand and pressed a kiss on it. Wasn't she repulsed by such an act, Sephiroth thought? After all, his hands had mercilessly killed people. Aeris slowly removed his other glove too, enjoying the look of confusion on Sephiroth's face. She held his warm hands, gently pulling him closer to her.

"Aren't you frightened of me..? Don't you know what I'm capable of?" Sephiroth asked, his voice as quiet as a whisper.

Aeris watched his eyes, that seemed like two deep pools of Mako, and noticed the clear reflection of her in his vertical pupils. "I don't care.. It doesn't change the way I feel about you.. Nothing can." Aeris whispered him, as a moth flew mindlessly to the flames flickering near the altar. "I'd love you even if you were a monster.." She continued, feeling Sephiroth absent-mindedly place his hand on her waist.

"Aren't you scared.. of what this means.." Sephiroth continued, leaning closer to Aeris. She felt his breathing on her skin, as he pressed his lips against hers. "That something so wrong.. feels so.." He said, taking a deep breath as their kissing became more fiery. Aeris rested her palm on Sephiroth's jaw, thrilled to feel him tilt his head against her touch. The irrational fear she felt in her cells each time Sephiroth touched her, seemed to only make every kiss an adrenaline rush that left her thirsting for more. She felt him gently lift her to sit on top of the stone altar, while they still continued their passionate kiss. Not fully aware of what was happening, Aeris tilted her head to the right, allowing Sephiroth to place nervous, passion fueled kisses on her shoulder, then on the side of her neck as his lips travelled up her skin.

Her thoughts were filled with such exciting fear, Aeris moaned quietly as Sephiroth nibbled at her ear. When their eyes met again, Aeris couldn't mistake the lust in Sephiroth's eyes. Still he just stared at her, his hands lingering on the sides of Aeris' waist, as though Sephiroth was waiting for some sign of Aeris' consent. "If you want me to stop.. Just say so." Sephiroth held his eyes closed, and breathed in the sent of Aeris' hair. "I don't want you to think you can't refuse.." He whispered in her ear, and the feel of his cheek brushing against her's sent shivers along Aeris' spine. She watched deep into Sephiroth's eyes, mesmerized by the glow of Mako. The darker the night surrounding them became, the more vividly she saw his eyes, shining through the shadows. Aeris lowered her hand down Sephiroth's chest, and opened the belt holding his black leather coat. She noticed him blink lazily, as Aeris placed the palm of her hand on his chest. She was thrilled to feel his heart beat fast beneath his warm skin, and smiled shyly at Sephiroth's confused expression. A cold evening breeze blew Sephiroth's silvery hair, and he turned his head away, to meet the wind. There was something about Sephiroth, that surrounded him with a mystical aura, turning every touch into a surreal experience.

"Aeris..? Where are you.. It's late!" Aeris heard Yuffie shouting from the direction of the reactor.

Sephiroth turned his eyes back at Aeris, slowly retreating away from her. His fingers brushed against Aeris' thighs as he backed away, turning his back at her. A hole in the ceiling shone rays of moonlight down on Aeris, who was smiling shyly as she sat in the saphire-blue light.

"You should go." Sephiroth told Aeris, with his back turned at her.

"What about you?" Aeris asked him, biting her lip in worry.

"I'll sleep here.." Sephiroth told her, hearing Yuffie call Aeris again.

"Won't it be cold?" Aeris asked, tilting her head gently as she watched Sephiroth's back.

"I'm used to it." Sephiroth answered, walking over to a wall. He leaned against it, holding his gaze locked to the eery, shadowy forest. "..And besides, I'd rather not be cramped up in that small room with everyone." He explained, Yuffie's voice echoing louder now.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Aeris jumped down from the stone altar, and took a cautious step closer to Sephiroth. "I love you." She whispered and walked away. Sephiroth listened to her fading footsteps in silence, walking back to the stone altar. Once she'd walked too far to be heard, he jumped on top of it and layed down on his back.

Now tell me, dear boy.. Is the love of an inexperienced girl worth giving up immortality? Jenova whispered, her words almost too quiet to hear. Sephiroth didn't answer her, just turned to his side, trying to block Jenova's voice from his mind.

She mistakes her feelings for more than they really are.. There is only one who truly embraces what you are.. Me. Jenova continued, her voice lacking any compassion. If you keep denying yourself, you'll end up alone. You'll become a pitiful weakling, tamed by humans.. She reasoned, laughing druly as she felt the fear in Sephiroth.

You cannot escape what you are.. Jenova kept pushing her point, noticing her words sink into to Sephiroth's mind. If that girl saw your true visage, do you think she wouldn't turn her eyes away? Do you think she would.. kiss you? Jenova asked, laughing to such a mocking tune.

"Let me be.. Aren't you with Zenobius now?" Sephiroth's voice was angry.

Aren't you with my enemy? Jenova countered, Haven't we all strayed from our true path?

* * * * *

"You've been with Sephiroth, haven't you?" Yuffie asked, as she and Aeris walked back towards the house the AVALANCHEr's were staying at.

"How did you know that?" Aeris blushed a little.

"Well.. Beside the fact that your eyes are glazed over, I thought I heard his voice." Yuffie explained.

"Yeah well.. We talked." Aeris explained, not really wanting to get into a discussion of relationships with Yuffie. Aeris was troubled by Sephiroth's behaviour. It seemed the closer she got to him, the more he seemed to withdraw and push Aeris away. What was it, he didn't want her to see? That he was vulnerable, like any other human being? It seemed ironic, that the things Sephiroth loathed about himself, were also the things Aeris most liked about him. Whenever his fingers met Aeris' skin, she could feel how inexperienced he was at showing any positive emotion. There was always something in Sephiroth's eyes, that suggested he didn't really know how to express his affection towards Aeris. The only way he was taught to touch people after all, was to hurt them, to kill.. It was such sweet sorrow, to watch him try so hard at being kind.

Aeris thought, it wasn't unnatural that Sephiroth felt compassion and even love.. It was that he had no means to express his emotions. They just seemed to bottle up inside of him, both the good and the bad. She wondered how many sorrows he had been forced to deny, never allowing any doubt to creep into his voice.

"And then I was all like: whoa boy, slow down.." Yuffie laughed, clearly ending a speach Aeris had completely missed.

"Oh." Aeris smiled at her sheepishly, trying to turn her attention from Sephiroth to the small house at the far end of the village. "On second thought.. Do you think there's somewhere I could go to eat?" Aeris asked Yuffie, feeling she wasn't ready to face Cloud and Tifa yet. Nothing stood in between their romance, so it was easy for them to judge Aeris' feelings. They all saw Aeris as a naive silly girl, who felt attracted to Sephiroth due to his looks. But it was beyond such simple explanations.. A love so strong as hers was almost frightening. Almost, Aeris smiled as she glanced in the direction Yuffie was pointing to.

"Yeah, sure.. There's a little restaurant there.." Yuffie began talking again as they walked, but Aeris didn't hear her words. When she briefly closed her eyes, she could smell the nearly intoxicating scent of lavender and lilacs, stuck to her skin.

* * *

Whatta chapter eh? Sorry about that definately R-rated stuff I refer to as the temple-scene. Do you think I have to change the rating of this fic..? That wasn't too nasty, was it? I'm not sure how you feel about smut.. If you want/don't want me to do more, just tell me. ^_^ Anyway, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer.. And this one's just simply massive!!! Stay tuned for chapter 18!!


	21. Chapter 18.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No, despite my little obsession Sephiroth will never be mine!! *sob, sob* You'd better take good care of him, Squaresoft! _

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I didn't think I'd get anything done this week, but I just sat down and began writing and this is what I came up with. A new, pretty lengthy chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible, even though this is a pretty busy week for me. Lot's of stuff happening.. Heh! Well, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

CHAPTER 18.

I hate you  
I love you  
Leave  
Don't go away  
I can't decide if I like your face  
Or if I wish it would stray  
You're a child but you're malicious  
You're sweet but don't remember my name  
Heads you win and tails I'm lost  
Love equals pain

- Jewel -

"I never knew love till I met you.." Aeris whispered, leering at Sephiroth though her words were not pointed at the silver-haired man. Aeris' petite body was glued to the side of Zenobius, as he swayed his jade-green bladed sword in the afternoon sun. "I've never been touched the way that you do.." Aeris continued, turning her eyes at Zenobius. She then placed a tender kiss on his cheek, and they both turned to look at Sephiroth. "What does it feel like?" Zenobius asked, pointing at Sephiroth with his sword that had freshly spilt blood on it. Sephiroth turned his gaze down, and watched his blood gush through a wound in his chest. "A little cold?" Aeris asked, and Zenobius and her laughed in unison. "Is your poor little heart breaking now?" Aeris left Zenobius' side, and walked over to Sephiroth, watching him as he fell to the ground. "Can you hear how tired it is of beating?" She whispered, staring into Sephiroth's eyes, as the sky exploded into colour, shades of red and orange so bright everything seemed to burn with intense flames. Sephiroth just watched her, as a powerless breath escaped his lips. "Don't you just wanna die..?" Aeris whispered in his ear, her soft voice suddenly so cruel and amused.

"NOOO!" Sephiroth bolted up, panting heavily as he stared at the wall in front of him. The torches had long ago died out, enveloping the room into eery darkness. Sephiroth struggled to catch his breath, the frightened look in his eyes slowly changing into indifference. It was just a meaningless dream, Sephiroth convinced himself. He then rested his head against his knees, staring calmly into the shadows. After the exhausting contact with Jenova last night, Sephiroth had fallen asleep almost insantly. He could feel the morning sun rising up to the sky, behind the thick forest. After a while Sephiroth layed his back against the stone again, trying fall back into sleep in spite of his recent nightmare. 

After two hours of restless tossing and turning, Sephiroth jumped down from the altar, frustration and anger showing from his every movement. "This is stupid.." Sephiroth snorted, as he got quickly dressed and grabbed his Masamune. Why did he care if her feelings were real or not? He knew it wasn't going to last.. Nothing good ever lasted in his life. Sephiroth walked out of the temple, into the first rays of the morning sun. The rising sun was already peeking at him from on top of the trees. The light hurt his eyes after a badly slept night, so Sephiroth bowed his head towards the ground as he walked, to avoid the sting. The dry leaves were rustling beneath his black, knee-high boots, and the air was filled with the smell of dirt and decaying leaves. It was a beautiful morning, one that suggested the day was going to be sunny and warm. Sephiroth payed hardly any notice to a pair of squirrels, chasing each other up a tree. He walked past a few bushes to a clearing, following the faint sound of water running. Soon Sephiroth saw a small pond, shadowed by tall trees on it's other side.

He kneeled next to the pond, and reached his hand down towards the water. It felt cold and refreshing, and Sephiroth splashed it on his face and neck, enjoying the feel of water dripping down his skin. After quickly washing his hair, Sephiroth raised his eyes. That's when he noticed her. Aeris was standing in the shadows, looking at him with a pleased smile on her lips. "I see I managed to sneak up on a legendary SOLDIER General. Not bad for a flower-girl." She joked, her voice loud and clear due to the water between them. Sephiroth looked at Aeris a while, drying his hair in a white towel. "I didn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour." He finally answered her, scolding himself for always putting his guard down in Aeris' presence. This was just another example of how weak he had become. If Sephiroth was his normal self, he would have heard her coming a mile away. "Neither did I.." Aeris told him quietly, walking closer to him on the edge of the circular pond.

"Isn't that shampoo for women?" Aeris giggled, as she noticed the small bottle next to Sephiroth on the grass. "So? I have girly hair.." Sephiroth smirked amused, but Aeris noticed something angry in his eyes. "I was just thinking why your hair always smells like fine parfume.." Aeris grinned at him sheepishly, smelling the contents of the small shampoo-bottle. "I guess now I know." She continued, closing the bottle and placing it back on the ground. "What is it that you wanted?" Sephiroth asked Aeris, as he placed the towel and shampoo bottle back into an old looking, ash grey coloured bag. Aeris looked at Sephiroth, puzzled by his sudden hostility towards her. Yesterday he had been so sweet.. Something must've happened. Aeris wished she understood Sephiroth better, maybe then she could somehow help him..

"Nothing.. I just saw you and thought you might like some company." Aeris bit her lip, sitting down next to Sephiroth. She stared at the rippling surface of the dark, deep water, and noticed the reflection of Sephiroth's eyes. "But since I got a chance to talk to you.. I'd like to get to know you better." Aeris told him. "I don't know much about you.." She continued, wondering why Sephiroth's expression was filled with distrust. "Why do you care? What difference does it make?! It's all in the past, isn't it?" Sephiroth stood up, taking a temptative step away from her. "What's with you this morning?" Aeris stared at his back, completely confused by Sephiroth's hostile behaviour. "Don't you want to be with me anymore?" Aeris asked, and saw his rigid demeanour soften at her question. Sephiroth glanced down at her over his shoulder, such a quizzical look in his eyes. Aeris just stared back at him, frightened by what his answer might be. "It's not that.." Sephiroth sighed, bowing his head down a little. "What then? Please tell me.." Aeris watched as Sephiroth shook his head, his damp hair sticking to his clothing and not twirling in the wind as usual. "I don't want to talk about it." Sephiroth said coldly while walking away, leaving Aeris sitting alone on the grass that was still wet of dewdrops.

* * * * *

Red XIII was walking next to Aeris, as the AVALANCHEr's were preparing to leave for Cosmo Canyon. He noticed the deeply troubled look on Aeris face, and he had a pretty good idea of what had caused it too. "Sephiroth's being difficult again, huh?" Red grinned at Aeris, glad to see a slight smile forcing it's way on her lips. "Yep. I just can't help thinking what could've caused it.. We were doing so well.. Though he was a little strange yesterday." Aeris thought aloud. "Strange?" Cloud joined in on the conversation. "What do you mean by strange?" His voice was worried, almost to a ridiculous extent. "..Just a little distant, that's all." Aeris frowned, not comfortable talking with Cloud about Sephiroth. Aeris figured they'd only give her the same lecture of Sephiroth being a homicidal maniac. "Distant? ..Not in a crazy, killer type of a way, I hope?" Tifa spoke from behind Cloud, as they had already mounted their river chocobo. "Why do you care in what mood he's in? I thought you didn't want to know anything of him." Aeris looked at Cloud and Tifa a bit hurt look in her eyes. "Remember, the Niebelheim thing?" Cloud twitched, unnerved by the thought of Sephiroth losing it again.

"It's not like that.. You think all he ever thinks about is burning down stuff, well it isn't true!" Aeris defended Sephiroth, but silenced herself as she saw him walking to their chocobo from the forest, a neutral expression on his face. Something in him was very threatening though, and it made Aeris feel a little uncomfortable as she approached him. She knew Sephiroth could kill her with his bare hands, and it probably wouldn't even take him a long time. "H-hi." Aeris greeted him nervously. Sephiroth glanced at Aeris in silence, untying the reins of their chocobo. "Get up." Sephiroth told her, in such a tune he sounded more like a SOLDIER General than Aeris' boyfriend. "Sephiroth.." Aeris whispered, sad and frustrated that he was suddenly so unreachable. Sephiroth had completely dissappeared behind his thick walls of bitter hatred. Still, Aeris climbed up on their chocobo, and waited for Sephiroth to follow her example. Instead, he began walking the chocobo by pulling it behind him by it's reins, as though he wanted to avoid any fysical contact with Aeris. Even if she feared Sephiroth a little, Aeris still longed to be close to him.. She was deeply offended by his behaviour, especially after the events that had taken place last night.

"There's another river to be crossed before we reach Cosmo Canyon. And some pretty big forests, as well.. I think we'll arrive to Cosmo Canyon by sundown though." Cloud spoke to Barret, Red and Yuffie who were a little bit behind Clouds and Tifas chocobo. "Yeah.." Red seemed to enjoy walking on the ground too, as chocobo-riding didn't seem to be his thing. Yuffie enjoyed having a chocobo all to herself, and made it spurt small distances just to feel the wind blow her hair. Barret was riding his chocobo calmly beside Tifas and Clouds chocobo, and they began to discuss why Shin-Ra might want Sephiroth back. "It's likely they want to study Sephiroth further, to make more SOLDIER's like him. I mean, imagine having a whole army of Sephiroth's. It'd be easy to conquer the world." Cloud thought, glancing at Barret. "Yeah, but dat President is pretty much in control already." Barret snorted. "Maybe it's not the President who wants him back." Red thought, his eyes fixed on Sephiroth and Aeris who walking in front of everyone. "Who then?" Cloud muttered, realizing the obvious answer even before Red spoke. "Professor Hojo.." Red said. "Imagine the world being run by him.. A scary thought, isn't it?" Red continued to speak, as they walked at a slow pace out of Gongaga Village. "Yeah.. It is." Cloud said, glancing at Sephiroth. He was supposed to be Hojo's great success. That, in Cloud's opinion, told more about Hojo than anything.

"Hey, why the long faces? Let's do something fun while we travel. This is so boring, to just watch the back's of chocobo's heads all the time." Yuffie suggested, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "Let's sing!" She suggested, and immediatly began the first song that came to her mind. "Ooh, 100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall.." Yuffie began, causing everyone to roll their eyes. "Com'on, everybody! You're no fun!" she continued, undisturbed by the looks her teammates gave her. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall.."

* * * * *

"Sir! They're coming!" A SOLDIER in a blue uniform informed Sephiroth. They were standing in front of a wooden building, the wind growing slowly stronger. Sephiroth glanced down at the man next to him, then turned his eyes back at the horizon. "I know." Sephiroth said coldly, listening to the explosions everywhere. He smelled gunpowder in the air, the smoke of burning houses and corpses filling his sences. "Sir! We are losing men rapidly.. Please, tell us what to do!" The lower rank SOLDIER spoke. Sephiroth just stared blankly in front of him, not flinching at the face of such total destruction. "They will kill us all!" The man spoke again, such fear of death in his voice. Sephiroth just tilted his head as he saw a building nearby burst into flames. Screaming people rushed past him, holding onto their children as they ran. "General!! We can't stay here!" The man urged Sephiroth to do something, to order them to retreat. Yet Sephiroth spoke nothing, he just stood in his place and nearly tasted the fear of his men. But Sephiroth wasn't their keeper nor guardian angel.. "Please.. You'll get us all killed!" Sephiroth glanced briefly at his men, not remembering the names of any of them. Even their faces seemed foreign to him. "Then leave.. as you please." Sephiroth said with his eyes closed, lifting his face to meet a large ball of sheer flames flying towards him. Sephiroth heard the horrified screams of his men, while he cast a shell-spell around himself. They should have listened to their instincts, Sephiroth mused as the fireball hit ground, the intense flames devouring everything in sight. They should have run like animals..

* * * * *

"28 bottles of beer on the wall, 28 bottles of beer, take one down and pass it around, 27 bottles of beer on the wall--" Yuffie suddenly stopped her singing. "Hey, I got an idea. Let's play 'spot the carcase'! And oh, am I so lucky, there's one!" Yuffie pointed towards the body of a dead monster. Flies buzzed around it, the smell of rotting flesh lingered in the air. "Yay, one point for me!" Yuffie beamed. "I wonder who killed it.. Not that many people walk around here.." Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, expecting him to have some comment. Instead, Sephiroth just stared into the distance, deeply in thought. "You don't think it's Zenobius.. do you?" Tifa asked Cloud, and the blonde man just nodded at her in reply. "It's likely.. He probably thinks we have that damn KeyStone.." Cloud muttered, as they continued walking again. It was early afternoon when they reached the river, and crossed it almost in complete silence. They entered a forest near the river, and kept walking at a slightly hastened pace. Cloud desperately wanted to reach Cosmo Canyon today, so that they'd have some idea of what to do next.

She'll smile to you today.. And tomorrow she'll have found someone new, and she'll laugh at your pitiful weakness.. Jenova kept talking to Sephiroth, never allowing his head rest for Sephiroth to gather his thoughts. "Urgh." Sephiroth rubbed his temples, trying his best to act as though nothing was wrong. He had felt Jenova reach into his mind already while they were travelling towards Gongaga village, but he didn't want to tell Aeris anything. He knew she'd be frightened. And maybe she had good reason to.. After all, Jenova feared and hated Aeris. But as much as Sephiroth tried to convince himself Jenova was only trying to lure him into changing sides, her words made horrible sence to Sephiroth. His dream had woken up such terrible jealousy in Sephiroth, he felt like Aeris was already drifting away from him, into the arms of another. You'll lose her, you'll lose me.. You'd be better off dead, don't you think? Jenova laughed, her voice not particularly sympathetic. I suppose that's the way they all want to see you, anyway.. Destroyed. She continued.

"It's pretty windy today." Aeris spoke, desperately trying to begin a conversation. "It's not really the weather you're interested in.. If you want to know something, just ask." Sephiroth spoke, without turning his eyes at Aeris. "Sephy.." Aeris bowed her head. "You make everything I say seem so bad; like I had some secret motive to be interested in you.." She spoke. "If something's bothering you, I want to help you.." Aeris continued, watching at Sephiroth's back, hoping he'd turn to face her, even for a moment. "I don't need your help." Sephiroth's voice was so cold, he seemed almost angry at Aeris' question. "Nobody's strong enough to survive alone.. not even you." Aeris continued, knowing she was stretching Sephiroth's temper. During these few days, she had hoped Sephiroth would open up to her voluntarily, but he hadn't. It seemed the only way to make him speak his mind, was to forcefully break through his defences. "I'm not weak." Sephiroth said, his voice nearly a snarl. "I didn't say that.. Gosh, you're really something." Aeris shook her head in despair. She began to think maybe this was not the proper way to make him talk either. It seemed Sephiroth didn't like to be on the defence.

"I'll tell you what: answer one simple question, and I'll back off, OK?" Aeris asked him, noticing Sephiroth finally glance at her over his shoulder. What she saw in his eyes was such deep anguish, it went beyond comparison. The first time Aeris had ever taken a good look at Sephiroth, she had thought he had the saddest eyes she had ever seen. Even when his voice was filled with anger and resentment, his eyes were always sad - as though he had permanent tears in them. "Fine." Sephiroth snorted, wanting more than anything, to be left alone with his thoughts now that Jenova appeared to have finally pulled back from his mind, leaving behind only a throbbing headache. "Hmm.." Aeris tried to think of a perfect question. "Why did you join SOLDIER?" She asked. "I was raised for it." Sephiroth said, staring at the road as he walked. "I was a natural born killer.." He continued, laughing druly, with his shoulders shaking slightly. "Raised for it?" Aeris tried, but Sephiroth only glanced at her, no emotion evident on his beautiful face. "That's two questions." He spoke, and fell back into his thoughts.

* * * * *

"Well?" Zenobius asked, staring down at a monster he had just killed. They don't have the stone.. It was stolen. Jenova's voice seemed a little irritated, as she moved closer to Zenobius. "..Great." Zenobius muttered, poking at the dead monster with the tip of his sword. "So we'll wait, huh?" Zenobius turned his eyes at the purple alien, hovering a few inches above ground. I'm tired of waiting.. It seems to do us no good. Jenova said. Maybe we should attempt a more direct approach. She mused, turning to face Zenobius. "Oh.. You mean it's time to eliminate a certain little cetra?" Zenobius snickered. Yes.. I'm concearned her influence will make Sephiroth more difficult to control.. So far he's doing everything as expected. Jenova's voice seemed confident. "Wouldn't it be easier to just drag his dead body to the reunion? You'd still get more cells.." Zenobius asked the female alien. I suppose.. Though that wouldn't be much fun.. And after being burried alive underground for two thousand years, you'd want a little fun too.. Jenova laughed, a slightly insane tune to her voice.

"Could you explain it to me again, how you control the puppets?" Zenobius asked, genuinely interested. He was charmed by the power Jenova had over Sephiroth and Cloud. Certainly.. But controlling the other is much more easier than controlling Sephiroth.. You see, Sephiroth can't be controlled directly through his cells. But his mind makes him weak.. It's easy to twist any powerful emotion within him into a destructive rage. Jenova spoke, warmth in her voice as she thought back to the things that had taken place in Niebelheim. After being betrayed by humans, Jenova enjoyed to watch a little suffery. "You sound like you're proud of him." Zenobius snorted, not caring to hear Jenova praise someone he had lost a battle to. Not really, dear.. He amuses me. It's strange such a fragile person is capable of such massive destruction.. Jenova continued, her voice cold as she thought back to the things she had seen a glimpse of in Sephiroth's mind. "I wonder if you'll see him the same way after I've killed him.." Zenobius leered, still firmly believing that he could kill the former SOLDIER General if he really put his mind to it. Hmm.. I suppose that's something I can't know until then..

* * * * *

"We're finally there.." Red spoke as he stared at the long stairs leading up to his home town, Cosmo Canyon. The small town was mainly dug into a mountain, but some wooden structures were visible on the towns front as well. A large camp-fire was burning brightly at the ground level, inviting the tired AVALANCHEr's towards the town. "Urgh. I'm beat." Yuffie muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts. It had been a long day, even though most of them had been riding chocobo's. Only Red and Sephiroth had walked the entire way from Gongaga Village to Cosmo Canyon, but for completely different reasons. Red preferred to walk, but Sephiroth had wanted to avoid Aeris noticing his discomfort. "Come on, it's only a little further." Red encouraged the others, leading their small team up the staircase, towards a man guarding the entrance to the town. "Nanaki!! You're back!" He proclaimed, genuine joy in his voice as he greeted Red XIII. "Nanaki?" Cloud and Tifa looked at each other puzzled. "That's my birthname.." Red grinned sheepishly, and led their group past the guard into the town.

"This is my hometown.. It's been long since I've had a chance to visit it." Red spoke, obviously moved by seeing all the familiar places and faces again. "We must go see my grandfather, Bugenhagen.. He has spent many years here, studying the Planet. He knows a lot about the Ancients; he should know where the temple is too." Red explained, as they walked up a staircase, leading to the entrance of the cave system. "Wow.." Aeris looked around her, taking in the lively surroundings. The caves reminded her of Fort Condor though, and especially her first date with Sephiroth, which made her feel a little sad. She glanced at Sephiroth, not noticing any change in his mood. He was still brooding in silence, and as much as Aeris wanted to make him feel better, she didn't want to break the promise she had made Sephiroth. That way, he'd maybe grow to trust Aeris more.

"It's this way.." Red seemed awfully enthusiastic to see Bugenhagen. They passed a booth selling weapons, and a large storage room filled with wooden containers, crates and tools. Finally Red led them to a room, that had a large, metallic door at the far corner of it. "Bugenhagens place is just up these ladders", Red said and somehow managed to reach the end of the long ladders. Just a few feet from them, was the entrance to a large house. The AVALANCHEr's entered the room behind the door, being led by Red. It looked like a combined living room and kitchen, there was a small fridge and a dining table, with several chairs to sit on. On the wall nearby the entrance to the room, was a heavy wooden door. Further down the room, there was another set of ladders leading even higher up. "He's probably at the telescope. You just make yourself at home!" Red announced, and ran towards the stairs. While everyone else sat down next to the table, Sephiroth wandered to the corner of the room. He sat down on a wooden crate, staring out into the darkening night with little interest.

It took a while before Red returned to the others, he and the grey-haired old man had probably had a lot of catching up to do. "OK everyone, this is Bugenhagen." Red introduced the man. "He sort of adopted me after my parents died." Red nodded at the old man, and received an encouraging smile from Aeris. "Ho Ho Hoo!! It's good to see so many new faces!!" Bugenhagen laughed heartedly, but his smile suddenly turned into a frown, as he noticed Sephiroth sitting by the window. "The General.." Bugenhagen muttered, and then turned to Aeris. "Well then, you are the Ancient searching for the temple, eh?" He asked, and she nodded back at him. "Yes.. But if you know anything else of them, I'd like to know.." Aeris tried to smile as warmly as possible, her eyes inevetably drawn back to Sephiroth. "Come then, I wish to show you something." Bugenhagen signaled for the others to join him in the room behind the wooden door. Sephiroth stood up reluctantly, and as he passed Bugenhagen, he felt the old man's gaze studying him curiously.

"What." Sephiroth glanced at Bugenhagen coldly, but he didn't turn his eyes away. He had probably lived long enough to not really have any fears left. "In your veins, courses the blood of Jenova.." Bugenhagens voice was so faraway, everyone turned their heads to find out what the two men were talking about. Sephiroth turned his eyes away from Bugenhagen, somewhat intriqued by what information the old man might have of his family tree. "It's strange you'd be in the company of the last of the Cetra.." Bugenhagen spoke. "Ha. How little do you know.. I am as much a cetra as my mother is." Sephiroth snorted, wondering if there was any reason to ask such a senile old geezer anything. It seemed, he didn't know even the most simple things of the Ancients. "..Jenova?" Bugenhagen looked at Sephiroth puzzled. "She's not a Cetra.. not on this Planet, anyway." Bugenhagen spoke, hearing Cloud and Tifa clear their throats loudly. They backed away from Sephiroth slowly, wondering how he might react to the knowledge that he had once again been living a lie. "W-what?" Sephiroth just stared at Bugenhagen. "Surely she is!" He insisted, desperately wanting to prove Bugenhagen wrong. He looked at Aeris, then at Bugenhagen..

Thoughts racing through his mind, Sephiroth realized Jenova and Aeris had nothing in common appearance-wise. Whereas Aeris looked positively angelic, Jenova seemed more like a monster from a twisted nightmare. Sephiroth tilted his head as he contemplated the information he had received. What was he then, if not an Ancient? "Ho ho hoo!" Bugenhagen nodded, "Jenova's.." The old man walked to a hologram machine, and flicked off the lights. A model of the planets began to move, comets burning across the sky as thousands of little stars twinkled in the air. "An alien.. The Crisis from the Sky.. Nobody know's exactly where she came from.. Over two thousand years ago." Bugenhagen explained, watching the eery glow of Sephiroth's eyes, that seemed to surpass even the brightest stars his machine created. There was such utter confusion in his eyes, it was hard to believe a man with such sad eyes was half the evil alien responsible for bringing the Planet to a brink of complete destruction. "She was welcomed by the cetra, but soon turned greedy as she saw all the power this Planet possessed.. It was because of Jenova, that the cetra have almost become extinct.." Bugenhagen continued to speak, as the others kept glancing at Sephiroth nervously, half expecting him to suddenly scorch the room they were in. Aeris looked at him sadly, wondering what must be going through his mind.

"This girl here," Bugenhagen pointed at Aeris. "Is the last one.. The only one who can stop Jenova." He spoke, forcing Aeris and Sephiroth to look at each other uncomfortably. A moment later, Sephiroth turned his back and strode out of the room. "Sephiroth!" Aeris tried, but he was soon gone. "Grandfather.. I wish you had not told him." Red said to Bugenhagen, his head bowed from sympathy to Aeris. "Ho ho hoo.. Do you not think he has a right to know?" Bugenhagen answered Red. "He's gonna go do the pyromanical-killer thing--" Yuffie spoke, noticing Aeris sit down on a sofa, so close to tears of despair. They were all tired from the strain of walking the entire day, but Aeris had had such an emotional overload to begin with. "What's wrong?" Bugenhagen asked, giving a white handkerchief to the young woman. She looked so young, as the first sobs escaped her lips. "..Nothing." Aeris said quietly, embarrassed by everyone looking at her. "Aeris and Sephiroth.. Were sort of close." Red spoke. "Oh!" Bugenhagen nodded, understanding the message hidden behind the lion-like creature's nervous voice. "Hohohoo! It is rather poetic, don't you think.." He spoke, walking to the light switch to put on the lights again. "The son of darkness.." Bugenhagen spoke and flicked the switch, "And the daughter of light.."

"So what is he exactly?" Cloud glanced at Bugenhagen. "Hard to say.. I've been so isolated these last few years.. I do not even know all the details of the Jenova-project.. Just that Sephiroth was a part of it." Bugenhagen explained. "What do you mean?" Aeris asked. "He was experimented upon.. From birth, most likely.. Or even before that.. Hohohoo." Bugenhagen explained. "But you wished to know about the Temple, right? That is an easy question. It is southeast from here, near the town of Mideel." Bugenhagen quickly changed the subject, not wanting to hurt the young cetra-woman any further. "Now, you must all be tired.. Why won't you rest a while, we'll continue from here tomorrow." Bugenhagen suggested, and everyone was willing to accept his offer, even though the fear of what Sephiroth was doing and where he was, overcast a shadow over everyone's head.

* * *

Do you think Sephy's behaving more like his usual, evilish self? Huh.. What a depressing chapter.. Yet I had to write it. Otherwise I'll write Seph too nice!! That's my biggest problem.. I wish I could write him as realistically as others have!! Anyway, this fic is just wayyyy too long. I'm impressed so many people have bothered to read such long chapters!! ^_^ Thanks for any suggestions on this fic, I really apprecciate it!!


	22. Chapter 19.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The characters of FF7 belong to their creator, Squaresoft. Ha, I managed to do a serious disclaimer for a change!! ^_^

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Umm.. If you thought last chapter was depressing, you've seen nothing yet! This one's pure angst!! I'll try to lighten up the atmosphere in chapter 20.. Expect something cool!!! *smirks* Sorry, this chapter's gonna be real confusing, and oh yes, quite long!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 19.

A slumber did my spirit seal;  
I had no human fears:  
She seemed a thing that could not feel  
The touch of earthly years.

- William Wordsworth -

"Damn you, Jenova.." Sephiroth muttered, and stared into the flames of a large camp-fire. He had been sitting outside, uncomfortable with the thought of returning to the others. He was not a cetra, after all.. It seemed so obvious now that Sephiroth thought about it. Jenova looked nothing like Aeris, and she hated her - yet had refused to explain why. So what was he, Sephiroth thought as he tilted his head gently to the side. What was his purpose of life? The flames cast their warm glow on his face, as he continued to ponder the thoughts racing through his mind. Fire had always been an element Sephiroth liked. He admired it's sheer destructive force, but also the way it renewed all life. Fire was a symbol of rebirth to Sephiroth, but he never realized how much fire reminded himself. Anyone who got too close to it, would ultimately get burned..

Now as his gaze sunk to the black, cracking pieces of wood placed neatly in the fire, Sephiroth realized he was yet again at a crossroad. The path he'd choose would shape the rest of his life. Sephiroth wished he knew what to do, what was the right thing to do. Should he follow his mother, despite her lies? None of this changed the fact that Jenova was still all the family Sephiroth had. Did it really make the decision easier, now that Sephiroth knew Jenova wasn't the rightful heir to this Planet? If anything, it made things more difficult. How could Sephiroth stay with Aeris either? His mother had caused so much suffering to Aeris' people. It was now more clear to Sephiroth than ever, that Aeris was supposed to be his enemy.

It was strange though, Sephiroth thought, back at Bugenhagens room where Aeris had looked at him.. Her eyes had shone with such pity and worry. It had certainly not been hate, nor amusement. Maybe that's why Sephiroth didn't really feel enraged by the news, but sad. What was he supposed to do?? If he returned to Jenova, would it really feel right anymore? Could he really enjoy her company, now that he knew the truth? Sephiroth threw a log into the fire, gently correcting it's position in the fire with the help of a branch. Sephiroth wondered, why hadn't Jenova told him that she wasn't a cetra? Why had she allowed her own son to believe such a lie? The only explanation Sephiroth was able to come up with, was that Jenova had never really cared about him as a person.. She had just wanted a pawn, someone to do her dirty work for her. Sephiroth closed his eyes as the direction of the wind momentarily changed, blowing smoke at him. Jenova had just used him, shamelessly. Sephiroth snorted, a smirk appearing on his lips. Not much surprise there, he mused, people usually treated him like that. He had thought Jenova was different, after all they were related. Obviously he had mistaken of Jenova's personality.

But to stay with AVALANCHE.. Sephiroth opened his eyes, and listened to the wood cracking. He just couldn't. Sephiroth had believed the things he had done at Niebelheim were justified, that all those lives were wasted for some cause he could not even recall anymore. Now he didn't have any reasons, any explanations. He had killed all of them for nothing.. For foolish dreams. He felt so stupid, so naive.. So horribly guilty. How had he ever convinced himself, that the world could be looked at from such a black and white point of view? Why had he believed such an obvious lie? None of it made any sence anymore.. After Niebelheim, Sephiroth had been so convinced he had discovered the ultimate truth of himself. Now as he learned he had merely accepted a lie as an ultimate truth, Sephiroth didn't really dare to believe in this new information. What if he'd find out yet again, that he had made wrong choises? Sephiroth sighed in frustration, as his thoughts came to a full circle. What was the right thing to do?

Sephiroth stood up, dusting his long black coat. The night had decended hours ago, yet he didn't feel tired. The questions gnawing his mind kept him wide awake, and Sephiroth felt like walking. He figured a little fysical strain would allow his mind to take a break. He was so tired of constantly battling against his own doubts, a trait he had had ever since he was a small child. He turned his back at the fire, and wandered towards the gate of Cosmo Canyon. The only thought in Sephiroth's mind was, that he had to get away from everyone. The thought of sharing his thoughts with anyone seemed so foreign to Sephiroth, he didn't even consider it as he walked out of the small town. The Canyon was so cold at night, and the air was still as he took deep breaths. A few dark cloud's wandered past the pale form of the moon, casting such strange shadows on the ground. Sephiroth walked without any particular destination, his head bowed towards the ground. A strong gust of wind blew against him, as Sephiroth took one last look at Cosmo Canyon. He saw a light go off in one of the windows.. Maybe it was Aeris' room?

* * * * *

Aeris opened her eyes, squinting in the sunlight flowing in through the window. She turned her head away from it, and tried to ignore the ticking of a clock nearby. It was already morning.. Aeris sat up on her bed, yawning with her hand covering her mouth. She glanced around her room, searching for Sephiroth. He was nowhere to be seen, and his bed looked like it had not been slept in. Aeris sighed, it wasn't really a surprise to her. During their time together, Aeris had noticed a certain trait in Sephiroth: whenever he was troubled, he always withdrew from everyone. Aeris didn't like the idea of Sephiroth tormenting himself with thousands of unanswered questions, but she could hardly make him feel better if he kept running from her. Getting to know Sephiroth was really a struggle, it was as though they were sitting on bench; with every move Aeris made to get closer to Sephiroth, the further he backed away. She was frightened, that one day she'd drive him away..

Aeris stood up, and walked to the mirror. She grabbed her red jacket, and quickly brushed her hair. Her hand suddenly stopped, as Aeris stared deep into her eyes. She watched herself, how exhausted and alone she looked like. Feeling tears burning in her eyes, Aeris turned her back at the mirror. Why did everything always have to be so difficult? Where was the fairytale romance she had expected? She was supposed to meet her knight in shining armor, and live her life happily ever after.. Yet here she was, crying alone in her room, over a man she was hopelessly in love with. Still, Aeris couldn't bear the thought of discarding all hope. She wanted to believe, that there was still a chance for her and Sephiroth. She had to keep her faith in that, otherwise it would just be too difficult to continue.. Aeris quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, and nervously dusted her pink dress though it was spotlessly clean.

"Are Yuffie and Red there?" Tifa asked suddenly, while knocking on the door.

"No.. I'm sure they've left for breakfast already." Aeris said, and opened the door.

Tifa walked in, and checked if Sephiroth was around. "Is.. he here?" Tifa asked with a quiet voice.

"No.. I don't think he slept here at all." Aeris swallowed hard, and made her bed. She then walked over to her staff, and held it tightly. Aeris stared at the mastered earth-materia orb, smiling as it shimmered in the morning sun. 

"Where is he then?" Tifa asked, standing in the doorway.

"I don't know." Aeris said quietly, not wanting to burst into tears in front of Tifa. Somehow, she felt Sephiroth slip through her fingers.. All she could really do was watch it happen - and it was sheer torture.

"You don't think he-- I just.. The way Bugenhagen talked.. I'm surprised he didn't--" Tifa began, and noticed Aeris turn to face her.

"He's left, hasn't he.." Aeris said, a sad tremor in her voice.

She always seemed so cheerful and carefree, it was a shock to see her so sad. Tifa felt like saying, that there was no point crying over Sephiroth, but she held her tongue. Aeris was upset already, and Tifa didn't want to make her feel worse. "We should go.. find the others.." Tifa spoke, and waited patiently as Aeris walked to her and then out of the room.

"Yeah.." Aeris tried her best to smile, as they walked out into the lobby of the Cosmo Canyon Inn.

* * * * *

"Have you seen Tifa anywhere?" Cloud asked Barret.

"Naw, man.. I figure she went over to the Inn, to wake up Aeris." Barret spoke, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere of Cosmo Canyon. He had always felt like coming here, since it was here that the thought of a resistance movement against Shin-Ra had been created.

"Yeah.. I just don't like it that she's walking around alone.." Cloud muttered. He had not seen Sephiroth anywhere, but that didn't mean that he wasn't around. After the information Bugenhagen had revealed last night, it could very well be Sephiroth was preparing for another violent outburst. No matter what, Cloud wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

"You mean 'cos of Sephiroth?" Barret asked, blinking at the thought. It seemed strange to him, that the man they had been travelling with for quite a while, was suddenly their enemy again.

"Yeah.." Cloud nodded.

Sephiroth wasn't the only person that troubled Cloud's mind, though. Zenobius was an equal threat to them, and Cloud wasn't going to allow him to harm anyone, not on his watch anyway.

"Ya know, I don't think dat General is such a threat to us." Barret spoke, noticing the glare Cloud gave him while he spoke.

"Not a threat? He's insane, not to mention a cold-blooded killer!" Cloud raised his voice at the taller man, who just shrugged in reply.

"I was just thinkin'.." Barret said, noticing Red walking closer to them.

"I just heard a rumour that Sephiroth had wandered out of here, sometime past midnight." Red told Cloud, wondering who'd have to tell Aeris. Red realized, it would be painful for Aeris to hear the news.. She obviously cared for Sephiroth, and she'd not want him to leave, no matter how crazy he'd become.

"Umm Red, or Nanaki.." Cloud began, trying to figure out which name to use.

"Red's fine.. I've sort of grown used to it." Red clarified, and Barret and Cloud nodded at him in affirmative.

"Did you hear in which way did he go? I don't think we can just forget about him.. Sephiroth might be going back to Jenova or burning down some unsuspecting village.." Cloud thought aloud, glancing at Barret, as if to say it was stupid to believe Sephiroth could change.

Cloud was quite frankly glad that Sephiroth had left, since being around him was only a reminder of how much the former SOLDIER General had taken from Cloud. His mother, many of the people Cloud had grown up with and not to mention: his innocence. When seeing all those bodies, burned up and dead, Cloud had realized what a fool he had been when he had admired Sephiroth's skills. Cloud didn't want that Aeris would be forced to go through the same ordeal.

"No, all I found out is that he's gone.. Anyway, I haven't seen Aeris or Yuffie anywhere.." Red continued to speak, sitting down on the stone ground.

"Aeris is probably with Tifa, they should be coming over here any minute now.. But I'm not all that sure where Yuffie is.." Cloud explained, a little worried tune to his voice. He didn't want to even consider the possibility, that something had happened to the young ninja. He'd feel responsible, after all, he was the leader now.

* * * * *

"God he walks fast." Yuffie stopped a while, to catch her breath. She had been following Sephiroth for hours. After she had seen him walk out of Cosmo Canyon Yuffie's curiosity had won, and out of an impulse she had taken off after him. Yuffie wished she'd have had enough time to write a note to Aeris. Yuffie noticed Sephiroth walk determined towards a medium sized village located at the base of tall mountains.

"Niebelheim.." Yuffie gasped. She remembered what the others had said about Sephiroth's past, and what had happened in Niebelheim five years ago. Why was he going there again? Hopefully not to relive the past, Yuffie gulped, as she followed him. Sephiroth seemed to be so deep in thought he didn't notice Yuffie. As he entered the town, Yuffie noticed the strange, frightened looks the villagers gave him. Unconcearned, Sephiroth walked towards a gloomy looking old mansion.

That must be the Shin-Ra mansion Cloud talked about, Yuffie concluded, and walked carefreely towards a well at the middle of the town. Everything looked so peaceful, yet something about the place unnerved Yuffie. "Creepy.." She muttered, and rubbed her arms. The air was so cold near the mountains..

What could Sephiroth want from the Shin-Ra mansion? Yuffie thought, as she watched Sephiroth enter the bleak looking, large building. There was that library, of course.. She remembered. But he knew Jenova wasn't his mother, didn't he? Maybe he had really gone insane.. There was really no way for Yuffie to know unless she dared to talk to Sephiroth. She'd have to somehow convince him to return. Oh, what am I thinking? Yuffie shook her head. She had really never been the kind to sacrifise her own comfort for the happiness of others. That was the way Aeris operated.. Yuffie sighed.

On some level, Sephiroth intrigued Yuffie. She wasn't sure what had motivated her to follow him, but she knew that it was too late to doubt her decision. She'd have to see this through.. Yuffie walked around the well, now certain Sephiroth could not see her approach. She walked past old-looking houses, that seemed recently renovated, and shuddered. Dead leaves rolled against the stone pavement of the ground, and pale, frightened looking people glanced at her behind the curtains of their windows. The streets of Niebelheim looked abandoned and empty, as though some unnamed horror lingered upon them. Maybe it was not all because of the events that had taken place five years ago, but also because of the reactor and Shin-Ra, that everyone seemed scared of even their own shadow. Yuffie hoped Sephiroth had taken off towards Costa Del Sol instead, she senced there was something seriously wrong with Niebelheim.

Yuffie walked past a picket fence, entering the front yard of the Shin-Ra mansion. The whole building seemed like a ghosthouse, some of it's windows were broken and the torn, dirty looking curtains swayed lazily in the air current. Yuffie opened the heavy wooden door, and as it opened the hinges shrieked. "Hrr.." Yuffie stepped in, jumping a little as the door closed behind her with an ominous thump. Yuffie scanned the large main hall of the mansion. Everything seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust, some of the furniture were covered with old white cloths. As Yuffie looked at the floor, a set of footprints was visible in the dust. Sephiroth, Yuffie realized. Her heart was pounding as she took the first steps in the hall. Her footsteps echoed loudly, as she walked across the floor. She studied the decorated glass in the tall windows, and the carpets covering the staircase at the end of the hall. At some point, Yuffie thought, this place must've been a magnificent sight. Everything seemed so expensive and glamorous. At the middle of the floor, Yuffie suddenly heard a chord of a piano, the sharp echo sent shivers down her spine. The noise clearly came from upstairs.. Yuffie placed her hand on a railing, and walked slowly higher, one stair at a time. After the chord came another and another, as they blended into a sad melody. Yuffie swallowed hard, stopping on the platform below the large decorated windows. The staircase devided into two, and Yuffie walked left, towards the noise of the piano.

As she listened to the melody, Yuffie felt there was something familiar about it.. As though she had heard it before. At the end of the stairs, Yuffie suddenly heard the music stop. Her courage suddenly drained, Yuffie rushed to the nearby room and hid behind a tall cupboard. She listened to the footsteps passing the room she was in, and held her breath. What if Sephiroth would be angry she had followed him? Had she really any chance of beating him on her own? Yuffie gulped, maybe it had not been such a wise idea to go after him alone.. Her fears seemed to magnify in the old building, where every shadowy corner seemed to be filled with ghosts.

"..help me.."

Yuffie heard a faint whisper, that made her freeze with fright. She had just imagined it, Yuffie concluded, there was no such thing as ghosts. "..he's coming.." The voice continued, and as Yuffie looked behind her, she saw a pale woman walking towards her, her feet never touching ground. The womans arm was reached forward, while her head remained tilted to the side. She had lost almost all her hair, and her eyes were opague, colourless and grey. As Yuffie backed up with a horrified look on her face, an evilish grin spread across the translucent womans face. Yuffie quickly ran from the room and shut the door behind her, breathless. The adrenaline pumping in her veins made Yuffie glance around her nervously, half expecting other creatures to appear any moment now.

She was desperate to find Sephiroth, because even if he was insane, at least he was alive. "Yikes. A note to myself: avoid creepy ghosts." Yuffie took a few quick steps forward, soon nearly running towards the other side of the second floor. She remembered, that there was supposed to be a secret door in the room on the other side. Yuffie felt frustrated, that Cloud had been so vague about it - Yuffie wanted to find the secret stairway as fast as possible. What if that ghost-woman would appear again? Yuffie looked behind her, nervous and frightened by the building. She wished she wasn't alone. It would be so much easier to do this, if only I had someone with me for company, Yuffie thought.

She searched the room for the switch, until she finally discovered it. A part of the wall slid aside, revealing a long, narrow passage going down towards the basement. "Great." Yuffie thought as she entered the stairway. She walked cautiously forward, so it took her a long while to reach the ground level. There was a long hallway, oil-lamps scattered on the walls. Yuffie noticed some of them had flames in them, since they shone some light in the hallway.

She walked forward, noticing two doors. The other one was locked.. She took a closer look at it. The door had metallic frames to support it, so nobody'd be able to enter the room without a key. Yuffie smirked, unless they were master thiefs like her. She took out her lock-pic, unable to resist the urge to check what was inside. Images of huge piles of materia flashed before her eyes, and she decided Sephiroth could wait awhile. After a few attempts, the lock finally opened, allowing Yuffie to enter the room. As she switched on the lights, she was gravely dissappointed.

"Caskets? Candles? What is this place..?" Yuffie thought, as she walked to a cupboard veiled by red velvet cloth. There were some old tissue samples in glass bottles, hidden from prying eyes. She turned around, and walked to one of the caskets. "I sure hope there ain't some big scary mummies or anything here.." Yuffie said, as she opened it. The casket let out a hiss, then forcefully opened up. Yuffie blinked, as she saw a man sit up, a strange look in his eyes. The man had such dark brown hair it looked black, and his eyes were of a rare crimson colour. He was also very pale, and clad in old-fashioned clothes. A blood-red cape cascaded down his back as he stood up and jumped gracefully onto the floor, next to Yuffie. 

"Who might you be, young lady, and why hast doth awoken me?" The man asked, with a cold tune in his voice.

"I'm err.. Yuffie Kisuragi." She answered the strange man. "I'm sorry.. I didn't realize someone was sleeping in.. there." Yuffie spoke, still a little bit stunned. "Who.. are you?" She asked, stepping a little closer to the man. Now that he stood still, Yuffie noticed he had a metallic arm.

"I am.. but a shadow.. A tortured soul, eternally repenting for past sins, too painful to be forgiven.. nor forgotten." The man spoke, turning his back at Yuffie. She couldn't help but wonder why he was down here.. The place looked like nobody could possibly live in it.

"Hey, that's all great and all, but how about your name?" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Vincent Valentine.. It has been so long since I've last spoken those words.." The man introduced himself, and glanced at his casket longingly. "Now I must return to my troubled sleep.. At least in my dreams, plaqued by visions of my lovely Lucresia, I can momentarily find peace.." Vincent took a few steps toward his casket.

"H-hey!! Listen, you haven't seen General Sephiroth around?" Yuffie asked the man. She desperately wanted some company when she'd meet Sephiroth, in case he'd not be happy to see her.

"..Sephiroth?" Vincent turned around, such a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah, you know, 'cos I followed him down here and--" Yuffie began, noticing the puzzled look on Vincent's face.

"He's here?" Vincent asked.

"You're not some sick fan of his, are you?" Yuffie thought aloud, wondering why Vincent was showing such unusual interest towards Sephiroth.

"I once knew someone called Sephiroth.. He was then a newborn baby, named by his mother.." Vincent explained. "I've slept so many years.. He'd be a grown man by now." Vincent kept talking, his voice faraway and thoughtful.

"Named by his mother..? Then it can't be the same guy." Yuffie shrugged.

"Why would you say so?" Vincent asked.

"Well.. Sephiroth's mother's this big ugly alien thingy. He didn't even know about her until like five years ago." Yuffie spoke, noticing Vincent clench his fists in anger.

"Lucresia is most certainly not a big ugly alien.. thingy." Vincent spoke, and the words sounded so weird coming from him. "She was the love of my life, my angel.." Vincent talked, bowing his head in respect.

"Lucresia? Don't you mean Jenova?" Yuffie's voiced her thoughts.

"No! What do you mean by that? Jenova is the name of the vile creature, whose cells were injected to Sephiroth before his birth.. But Jenova's certainly not Sephiroth's mother!" Vincent raised his voice a little, almost offended by Yuffie's innocent questions.

"Oh.. Well Sephiroth seems to think otherwise." Yuffie blinked.

"You mean Sephiroth does not know the identity of his mother?" Vincent was still bewildered.

"Yep. I don't think he knows anything about himself right now.." Yuffie sighed. "Which means you'll have to tell him." She lifted her gaze to Vincent. 

* * * * *

"So, are you dating anyone yet?" A red-haired girl asked Aeris.

"Kiara.. I really wish you'd stop asking me that." Aeris laughed in reply, though behind her happy facade her friend's innocent question made her extremely sad. She was sixteen, and had not dated anyone yet. All the nice boys avoided her, as they believed the wild rumours of Aeris. Someone had seen Turks members at Aeris' house, and someone had heard her talking by herself. They thought she was either a criminal, insane or both, and not that many people wanted anything to do with her. Kiara was Aeris' only friend, but even she didn't know much of Aeris' past.

"Com'on, I'm just curious." Kiara chuckled, as they walked ahead on a busy shopping street. Once in a while, they were able to save enough money to take the train to Midgar's upper level, where all the best shops were located. It was so much fun to prowl from one shop to the next, and hang around - even though neither Aeris or Kiara hardly ever bought anything.

"Oh, I bet you are. How are things going with you and.. who was that latest.. Gary?" Aeris asked her friend, and listened as she begun a long explanation of the relationship that seemed to be falling apart at the seems.

"You know Aeris, I think you're just a little too picky. I bet there are lot's of guy's who'd be interested in you!" Kiara proclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Aeris rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"No I mean it, don't wait forever. They're not just gonna--" Aeris listened to Kiara, as she suddenly bumped into someone. "Sorry." She quickly apologized, and raised her eyes to meet the strangers gaze. He was dressed entirely in black, and had long silver-coloured hair, that cascaded down his shoulders. Aeris felt drawn to his eyes, that were staring coldly down at her. He didn't reply to her voice in any way, just took a step to go around Aeris. Unfortunaly, Aeris took a step in the same direction, simultaneously with the stranger.

"Hehe.." Aeris laughed nervously, and then took a step to the right, only to see the silver-haired man do the same as well. "Just go. I'll stay put." Aeris smiled at him, but the man just gave her a cold glance as he walked past her further down the street.

"Wow, whatta honey." Kiara stared after the stranger.

"Yeah.." Aeris felt her cheeks fluster slightly.

"You're such a sucker for the cool one's.." Kiara laughed, and Aeris joined her laughter as they continued their walk.

* * * * *

"Yuffie? I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night." Tifa explained Cloud.

"You don't think Sephiroth..?" She continued quietly, not wanting her words to reach Aeris.

"It just doesn't seem like him.. Besides, Red said that he was seen alone.. Not with anybody. And not to mention, if it was me choosing travelling company, I'd prefer to take Aeris." Cloud said, noticing the angry look on Tifa's face.

"WHAT did you say?" She tapped her foot, while folding her arms protectively.

"I mean, if I was Sephiroth! Of course if I was me I'd prefer you!" Cloud quickly corrected.

"If you were you?" Red glanced at Cloud amused.

"Just forget it." Cloud glared at the red-furred creature.

"Hmph." Tifa turned her back at Cloud, feeling terribly jealous due to his innocent remark. She realized there was probably nothing in it, but now that Sephiroth was gone Aeris and Cloud would have more time to spend with each other. Even though Tifa was still frightened of Sephiroth, she wished he hadn't left.

"Maybe Yuffie just decided it was time to leave, you know, she is pretty impulsive." Cloud shrugged.

"I dunno. It's possible.." Barret answered him.

"Anyway, we'd better go see Bugenhagen now.." Red muttered, watching Aeris, who was standing at a window alone. She was in a difficult situation, because even if she needed someone to comfort her, there weren't many who cared to hear what she had to say about Sephiroth.

"Aeris?" Red walked over to Aeris, while Tifa, Cloud and Barret began to climb the ladders.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling at Red. In spite of her brave facade, Aeris looked sad.

"We're going.." Red pointed up with his paw.

"OK.. Just give me a minute." Aeris took a deep breath. Red turned and walked over to the ladders.

"Red?" Aeris suddenly asked.

"What?" He glanced at Aeris over his shoulder.

"You don't think.. Sephiroth went to Jenova?" Aeris asked cautiously, afraid her words might be true.

"I don't know, Aeris.." Red shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon enough.." He continued, and climbed up the ladders. Aeris followed him after a while. Up at Bugenhagens house, everyone were already sitting down, waiting for Bugenhagen to continue his talk about the Ancients.

Aeris listened to the others making comments and asking questions, yet she couldn't concentrate on anything. Before she even noticed, Cloud and Red were already discussing what to do next.

"We should head to the Temple of the Ancients, and stop Hojo from using the KeyStone." Red suggested.

"What about Sephiroth?" Tifa asked. "If something happens, it's partially our fault. Because of us, Sephiroth found out about Jenova.." She continued.

"Yeah, and what about dat Yuffie? She might be kidnapped, by Zenobius or someone.." Barret thought.

"I think we should leave for Rocket Town.. That's where we could borrow an aeroplane. There's no point in going after Sephiroth or Yuffie, we don't even know where they went!" Cloud reasoned.

"Yeah.. Yer probably right." Barret nodded, and glanced at Aeris briefly. She had been silent throughout the meeting, staring at her hands with a sad frown on her lips. "Whatta ya think, Aeris?" Barret asked.

"I think Cloud's right.." Aeris lifted her eyes and smiled at Barret. "We should probably go towards Rocket Town." She nodded.

"Oh." Cloud blinked, a little surprised by Aeris' comment. He had been sure Aeris would want to go after Sephiroth. "Well then, we should go eh?" Cloud cleared his throat, happy that his suggestion had been accepted.

"Yeah.." Red glanced at Aeris. She was smiling mysteriously, as though she knew something the others didn't. Aeris often appeared to be that way.. Red had decided to stick with AVALANCHE, as he had had a long talk with Bugenhagen. The old man had convinced Red he should continue his journey with the others. And he was curious to see what would happen - was Sephiroth an ally or an enemy? That was a question Red felt would determine the future of the Planet.

"Hey Red.." Aeris walked beside the lion-like creature as they exited the town of Cosmo Canyon.

"Yeah?" Red asked, feeling a little homesick already. He had planned to stay at Cosmo Canyon for a longer period of time, to spend a little time with his grandfather and the other residents.

"I was just thinking.. I think Sephiroth's in Niebelheim." Aeris spoke, smiling at Red.

"You know, we're gonna have to go through Niebelheim to get to Rocket Town." Red smiled back at Aeris, realizing the reason for her mysterious smile.

"I know." She replied, as they kept walking on the stone ground of the Canyon.

* * *

Heh!!! A minor cliffhanger here! I just felt like writing one, and besides: this chapter would have gotten too long, if I hadn't ended it.. Anyway, I really liked writing that Shin-Ra mansion scene. It was so different from the usual atmosphere of this story. At least, I hope it is. Well, stay tuned for my massive 20th chapter! It might take me a while to write it, though.. ^_^


	23. Chapter 20.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The characters of FF7 belong to their creator, Squaresoft. The quotation is from a song called 'Acoustic #3' by Goo Goo Dolls.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, it's chapter 20 already!!! Heh!! I've been a little lazy, since this took me such a long time to write.. There's been so much trouble at ff.net, I probably couldn't have updated much earlier. ANYWAY, what I really wanted to say was: I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!! I try to fix them as soon as I notice any. ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 20.

They painted up your secrets  
The lies they told to you  
And the least they ever gave you  
was the most you ever knew

- Goo Goo Dolls -

"He's.. right in there." Yuffie pointed towards the door to the library.

"Oh." Vincent nodded at her, and walked to the heavy wooden door. Yuffie watched as Vincent grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, and prepared herself mentally for whatever was to come. Yuffie knew Sephiroth might not be too thrilled to see her, let alone hear the news Vincent had to tell.

"Be careful." Yuffie whispered to Vincent, as he entered the Library.

"Umm.. yes." Vincent glanced at Yuffie awkwardly as he spoke, an uncomfortable look in his crimson coloured eyes. As Yuffie followed Vincent into the dimly lit Library, the first thing she saw was a dark, wooden table. Large volumes of books and old, yellowish papers were scattered on it's surface, everything covered in a thick layer of dust. 

"Geez, you'd think Shin-Ra could afford to hire someone to clean up this place.." Yuffie muttered, but soon realized the townspeople were probably too frightened of this place to enter it, no matter how much they'd be payed.

From the lounge of the Library, a narrow hallway led towards the inner chamber of the room. Yuffe glanced at it concearned, noticing a brighter light shine from it's direction. "I think he's over there.." She whispered, and pointed towards the light. Vincent nodded at her, and began to walk carefreely in the direction she had pointed to. Yuffie followed Vincent past tall bookshelves, that edged the narrow hallway. The shelves were stacked with books from the floor level up to the ceiling, and there were also some books lying on the ground, in small piles that had no dust on them. Yuffie swallowed, it was evident Sephiroth was here.

As they reached the chamber at the end of the hallway, they noticed Sephiroth sitting by large, heavy looking table. All the walls of the chamber were covered with bookshelves, yet there didn't seem to be enough room for all the hundreds of books the library contained. Sephiroth, who had surrounded himself with opened books and research material, looked right at home midst all the texts. As his fingers nervously switched pages of a book with green covers, Yuffie noticed he had discarded his black gloves on top of the table. Sephiroth's hands looked so much less threatening without the gloves, clean and neat.

"Uhrm." Yuffie coughed, and smiled a little as Sephiroth jumped at her voice. He had obviously not heard Yuffie and Vincent approach him, but he quickly recovered from the initial shock. Sephiroth turned his head at the voice, and as though by reflex, grabbed the handle of his sword.

"..Yuffie?" Sephiroth tilted his head, such a look of total confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah." Yuffie smiled nervously. Sephiroth didn't seem like his usual self.. Yuffie could only hope he wasn't at a destructive, village burning mood.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Sephiroth's voice was angry and irritated.

"I.. kinda followed you.." Yuffie fidgeted, trying to gather her courage.

"You're a real jerk if you leave Aeris behind like that, without even saying a word!" She raised her voice at Sephiroth, but he just blinked in reply. Yuffie noticed his rigid posture soften a little at her words.

"Well, I could hardly stay either.." Sephiroth snorted, glancing at the book he had been studying. It was rather fascinating to read, since it was about old Cetra-legends. Sephiroth had been particularly interested in the last Prophecies of Cetra-elders, that dealt with Jenova's return. He had not found out much, and the language was vague, but Sephiroth wished to continue his studies nonetheless.

"Why?! Nobody's driving you away, except you!" Yuffie spoke, finally remembering the man in her company. "Oh yeah, and this weirdo here knows something." She pushed Vincent closer to Sephiroth, and for a moment the two men just looked at each other with little interest.

"Who are you, exactly?" Sephiroth turned his back at the wooden table, and leaned back against it, folding his arms as he took another look at the stranger.

"I'm.. Vincent Valentine." The man nodded at Sephiroth.

"So what's this.. information you claim to have?" Sephiroth's voice was harsh, and he briefly thought how long this was going to take. He was eager to get back to his reading, and hopefully discovering whatever it was he was supposed to do.

"You.. belive Jenova's your mother?" Vincent began, and Sephiroth heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this.." Sephiroth thought aloud, as his gaze sunk to the ground.

"Just listen!" Yuffie turned her head from Sephiroth to Vincent.

"You were not raised in a tank.. You had real parents." Vincent began.

"W-what?" Sephiroth turned his head at him, a completely baffled look on his face. Yuffie wondered, if it had been a mistake on her part to decide to tell Sephiroth the truth. If he wasn't insane already, he'd probably be soon.. 

"You're lying.." Sephiroth snarled, yet didn't make a move to attack Vincent.

"I knew your mother.. her name's Lucresia." Vincent spoke.

"..Lucresia?" Sephiroth turned his head away from Vincent and Yuffie, who were staring at him. "Hojo's wife was called Lucresia.." He tilted his head, as the whole truth was unveiled before his eyes. "Hojo's not.. is he?" Sephiroth stared at the wall in front of him, feverishly hoping that Vincent would somehow prove his theory wrong.

"Yes, he's.. your father." Vincent nodded, an apologetic look in his eyes. "He began injecting you with Jenova cells before you were even born.. And thanks to that, Lucresia died at your birth." He continued, even though Sephiroth turned his back at him and Yuffie, and let out a fit of insane laughter.

"So my mother really did die at my birth? And because of me?" Sephiroth spoke again, his voice filled with so much emotion it was impossible to tell what he was feeling. The absent look in his eyes told that Sephiroth wasn't coping with all the information too well. The last 24 hours had been revolutionary in Sephiroth's life, just like the mission to Niebelheim five years ago.

"It was really because of Jenova.. Her cells somehow drained Lucresia of all her strength." Vincent clarified, yet Sephiroth looked like he hadn't heard Vincent's remark at all.

"I'm Lucresia's and.. Hojo's son.." Sephiroth's voice was neither angry or sad, as he begun to accept the thought. It all made sence to him now. The whispers and silent glares, suddenly they all seemed justified. Why hadn't they told him about Lucresia? Why had Hojo lied about even her name? As the old questions were answered, new one's replaced them - it seemed Sephiroth might never get all the answers.

"Sephiroth.. H-how are you feeling?" Yuffie asked, hiding behind Vincents back.

"Just fine." Sephiroth gave her the iciest glare Yuffie had ever seen, and then rushed out of the room. He held the Masamune tightly in his grasp, and walked at an anger fueled pace past the tall bookshelves.

"Ouchies." Yuffie grinned uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Vincent glanced at the teen-age ninja.

"Oh, nothing.." Yuffie continued, her voice shivering nervously. "But I'm thinking maybe this town isn't the best place to be right now." She said, and quickly walked after Sephiroth. Yuffie could hear him walk in the direction of the secret stairway at the end of the basement hallway.

"He looks much like Lucresia.." Vincent spoke, deeply in thought. "Lucresia would have wanted me to raise him.. It is most unfortunate I never got the chance." Vincent sighed and shook his head.

"What do ya mean?" Yuffie peeked out behind the library door, and noticed to her relief that the hallway was empty.

"Hojo's punishment for me.." Vincent raised his metallic arm. "I'm still not sure in what ways he modified me." He spoke with a faraway voice, as though trying to remember something.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come to you." Yuffie rolled her eyes and grabbed Vincent's hand.

She pulled him behind her towards the stairs, wondering is she was now responsible for Sephiroth's behaviour. After all, she had chosen to tell him the whole truth.

"I slept for so long.. The casket is of Hojo's design. I could have slept for decades more, had you not awoken me.. I suppose Hojo did it all, so that I wouldn't interfere. What has he done to Sephiroth..?" Vincent continued to think aloud, as Yuffie pulled him behind her. "Who could harm his own child? ..and lie like that?" Vincent said, as they rose up the stairs towards the room at the end of them. "Lucresia.. I've failed you." He continued quietly, staring off into space as Yuffie reached the end of the stairs.

"Maybe it's not too late, ya know. Go after Sephiroth and make sure he doesn't set anything on fire!" Yuffie proclaimed, and pushed Vincent to walk ahead of her.

"W-what?" Vincent seemed somewhat confused.

"Yeah you know, buildings, PEOPLE, people's dogs.. That sorta things." Yuffie explained, as she rushed down the stairs to the big main hall. She wanted to get out of the Shin-Ra mansion as soon as possible, since the place severely creeped her out.

* * * * *

The sun was already beginning to set, when the AVALANCHEr's were finally closing in on Niebelheim. "Wow. What a beautiful sunset." Aeris gasped. The mountains seemed to magnify the bright colours of red and orange, that cast their glow on the passing by clouds. Little by little the sun sank behind the peeks of the mountains, and the shadows embraced the village closeby, as though they had just been waiting for their chance.

"Something doesn't feel right.." Cloud muttered as his clear blue eyes scanned his hometown.

"What is it?" Aeris asked, wondering if Cloud could somehow sence Sephiroth's whereabouts.

"Is it Sephiroth?" Tifa asked tensely, stepping between Aeris and Cloud. Aeris smiled a little at Tifa's possessive gesture, she was obviously jealous of Cloud. Tifa had little reason to feel that way, Aeris thought, but she could hardly blame Tifa for feeling that way. If Sephiroth ever showed interest towards another girl, she'd feel the same way about him.

"I'm not sure.." Cloud spoke, as his other hand crept up to the side of his head.

"Are you OK?" Tifa asked concearned.

"I'm fine.. Just a little headache, that's all." Cloud said, and seemed to get over his pain. Aeris couldn't help noticing the strange look Tifa shot in her direction though. It was almost like fear..

They walked the short distance to the townsgate, and stopped to take a breather there.

"This is strange.. Everything looks so new." Cloud thought as he glanced around him.

"They've probably covered up the whole incident." Tifa didn't bother to hide her hatred towards Shin-Ra, it was a clear undertone in her voice.

"Why'd they do dat? They scorched Corel too, and it's still in ruins!" Barret snorted, agreeing with Tifa. "I can't see this place is any different.." He continued, and watched as Aeris walked closer to the main square of the village. 

"But it is." She suddenly spoke, and turned around to look at the others.

"What do you mean?" Red seemed puzzled.

"I'm not sure.." Aeris thought, trying to make sence of the feeling emanating from the place. "I just sence there's something very special about this place.." She finished, smiling nervously as the others gave her odd looks. "Hehe. I must sound weird, huh?" She blushed a little, embarrassed she had come forward with such private information.

Before Sephiroth, Aeris had hardly ever spoken of the strange forebodings she seemed to get. She knew people would consider her crazy or just childish. Yet she was neither.. Aeris didn't feel comfortable talking about the biculiarities of her character with anyone but Sephiroth, since she knew he'd never judge her, whatever she might say. Of the AVALANCHEr's, Aeris was not that sure.

"We'd better go register to the Inn." Cloud said bluntly, turning his back at the others. They all followed him to the Inn, except Aeris. Her gaze sweeped across the setting sun once more, before she turned her back at it and walked into the mid-sized building. Cloud and Tifa were standing at the register, waiting for the inn keeper to hand over the keys to their rooms.

"Go on ahead, everyone's up there already." Cloud pointed towards the stairs, and Aeris smiled at him.

"Thanks.. I will." She said, and took off towards the stairs. Was Sephiroth here, in Niebelheim? Aeris kept her thoughts to herself. She realized she'd have to go searching for him, before Cloud would lead them out of the village. The others would strongly disapprove, since at least Cloud and Tifa thought Sephiroth had freaked out again. Aeris didn't think the true reason for why Sephiroth had left wasn't quite so simple..

"Hi.. Do you have the keys?" Red asked Aeris, a hopeful look on his face.

"No.. They're still waiting downstairs for them." Aeris smiled, as Red sighed dissappointed. She noticed Barret was also standing closeby, yawning widely. They were all tired after the long walk, but Aeris didn't really feel like sleeping. Her thoughts were filled with strange anxioty, she had a feeling something was just about to happen.

"What's taking so long.." Barret muttered, glancing at the hallway that had locked door on one side of it. Aeris figured the last door was probably the bathroom, and the three before it were the main hotel rooms.

"OK, Aeris, here's your key.." Cloud gave her the room 3 key.

"Red, Barret.. You're in number two." Cloud gave Barret the key.

"So you're alone in room 1?" Red asked, noticing Cloud blush bright red.

"..No.." He said with a quiet voice, fidgeting as Tifa walked to him. Even she looked a little red.

"Oh.. We'll.. go now.." Red coughed awkwardly, and walked into his room after Barret, who was laughing a little at Cloud's embarrassed expression.

Aeris waited for the others to enter their rooms, until she sneaked out of the hotel. Aeris placed her room key to the pocket of her little red jacket, and exited the hotel into the cool mountain air. Darkness had decended quickly, so that the village looked almost eery. The sharp echo of Aeris' footsteps made her feel very lonely on the empty streets. There were no other sounds, even the wind seemed to have quietened down. Aeris folded her arms to prevent her bodyheat from escaping. She paced past the pale, old fashioned houses, and briefly admired at some orchids planted nearby a white picket fence. The paint was peeling off of the wooden planks, nobody seemed to care in what condition the fence was. Aeris' eyes followed the line of white planks until she spotted a small gate, hanging to it's rusty hinges. She walked through the already open gate, and took a long look at the ghostly old mansion located at the end of a trail winding from the gate. It looked so dark, Aeris briefly wondered what secrets it's brick walls had to contain. "Hello..?" Aeris whispered, as she pushed the heavy door open, and stepped into the main hall of the building.

This looked like a place Sephiroth would like, Aeris smiled at the thought. Everything was covered in dust, and she noticed large cobwebs covered every corner of the hall. She shuddered as the door swinged shut behind her, and took a few temptative steps deeper into the building. She couldn't quite remember the story Cloud had told about Sephiroth, since at the time she had been a little preoccupied with other things, but what she remembered was a secret library at the basement of the building. Sephiroth would likely be there, if only Aeris could figure out where the library was. She walked under the stairs into a fully furnished room, glancing around. Aeris noticed a small music box on the small table by the bed. She sat down on the satin sheets, and folded her legs beneath her, as she reached for the box. As she opened it, a ballet dancer began to twirl slowly in front of a dusty mirror, while the box played a beautiful melody. Aeris remembered she had heard the same tune sometime before, maybe while selling flowers. Aeris loved to sell her flowers by the theatre, because she could hear the faint music from the shows they were performing at the large building.

Sometimes when she had been younger, Aeris had hoped someone would once invite her to the theatre shows. She often day-dreamed she was a noble-woman, living on the upper plate of Midgar. In those days, Aeris had felt a little sad, that her life wasn't carefree running from one party to another. Now Aeris was glad that it wasn't. Aeris realized she'd hardly be happier, if she had no other purpose in life than to look pretty and get married. At least with AVALANCHE, she had a chance to actually make a difference. Not to mention, she had met Sephiroth.. For however brief their relationship would turn out to be, Aeris was thankful of the time she had had with him. Aeris smiled sadly and closed the music box, placing it back on top of the table.

"Aeris?? What are you doing here?" Yuffie gasped as she recognized the pink glad young woman.

"N-nothing.." Aeris was too stunned to think.

"Yuffie.. Why are you here? Is Sephiroth here too?" She asked.

"First tell me this: is everyone here?" Yuffie seemed a little worried.

"Yeah.. We just came here this evening.." Aeris answered.

"Oh great. Look, Aeris. We have to find Sephiroth before Cloud does." Yuffie spoke cautiously.

"Why?" Aeris stood up, and dusted her dress.

"Well.. It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it.. While you help me look for Seph." Yuffie muttered.

"He's.. OK, isn't he?" Aeris bit her lip.

"Yeah.. more or less." Yuffie grinned awkwardly. "Come on, now.." She bagan to pull Aeris behind her. As the two reached the main hall of the building, Aeris' eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

* * * * *

"What's that?" A young man's voice asked.

Sephiroth turned his head towards the asker, and studied him with an indifferent expression on his face. "Dargan." He answered bluntly.

"Oh. The western front." The man said then.

"Yes.. We're assigned to protect it, until the reinforcements arrive." Sephiroth continued, as his Mako gaze scanned the small village ahead. There weren't more than ten small buildings in it, and it's location on top of a cliff made it very vulnerable for attacks. In Sephiroth's opinion, Dargan was already doomed. He figured the Wutaian army would rather destroy the holy site located at the center of the village, than give it up for Shin-Ra to control.

"Hey, Sephiroth.." Zack, Sephiroth's trusted liutenant, asked.

Sephiroth twitched uncomfortably, for he preferred his unit members called him Sir or General. Unfortunately Zack was a First Class SOLDIER, which meant he could treat Sephiroth like an equal. "Yes?" Sephiroth asked in a cold voice.

"They don't really expect us to fight against an entire army.. on our own?" Zack asked, a little doubtful look on his face.

"I can't see why not.." Sephiroth smirked.

"But.." Zack tried, puzzled by the arrogant grin on Sephiroth's face. Nothing seemed to ever frighten him. It seemed Sephiroth was beyond such things.. Zack considered such power very fascinating. Zack wanted to become just like Sephiroth, no, even stronger than he.

"Sir. I believe we have company." A female SOLDIER informed Sephiroth, pointing towards the sea. Large warships with beautifully decorated sails flowed quietly towards them from the horizon.

"Wutaian.." Sephiroth muttered. "I suppose they've put those Mako-cannons they stole into use.." He smirked, squinting his eyes in the brightness of day. "They won't attack until night falls.." He told the others, and kept walking calmly.

"Why do you think so?" Zack asked again. He wanted to learn as much as he could from Sephiroth.

"It's easier to hit a target such as Dargan from a far at night.. The glow of the holy earth-shrine is so bright at night, it pin points the location of the village.." Sephiroth spoke calmly. He was used to dealing with inexperienced people, so he knew to be patient with them. To a certain extent, anyway.

"Shouldn't we warn the villagers?" Zack continued his questions.

"And jeopardize our mission?" Sephiroth tilted his head back, and gazed up at the shrine, whose glow could already be seen faintly.

The small temple was entirely built of crystallized mako, that was rare anywhere on the planet. For some reason, Sephiroth felt bad that the monument would apparently be destroyed. "It's best we act as though we haven't noticed them." Sephiroth said, his voice faraway and thoughtful, as he continued to ponder his situation. The rational part of his mind went through battle plans and strategy, while the other half continued to admire the Shrine. It was really quite.. beautiful. The way sunlight hit it's smooth surface, that broke the light in a way that the air surrounding the monument seemed to shiver in an aura of rainbow coloured light. Sephiroth watched, as endless waves of pure energy flowed through the stones. In the next moment, the light vanished, as though what he had seen had been nothing but a vision or a figment of his imagination.

"Sir, is the mission really all that matters? What about their lives..?" The female Soldier who had spoken before, continued. She fidgeted nervously under her blue helmet, as Sephiroth turned his eyes at her.

"Everybody dies at sometime.. And we're at war now. They're the enemy." Sephiroth answered the woman, who then nodded at him, as if to say she understood. She even smiled at Sephiroth, with that look in her eyes many women seemed to have when talking to him. Sephiroth blinked and turned his head away.

Sometimes he wondered, if his grip on reality was loosening. At times Sephiroth felt he was watching a movie, where all the people passed him by, never really noticing him. Sometimes they talked to him and he'd reply, but no matter what, everything was so superficial. He longed for someone to see deep into the innermost chambers of his heart, yet felt horrified at the thought of allowing it to happen.

"I wonder how many more years this war'll take. I mean, as long as I can remember, there's been war." Zack muttered, glaring at the ships in the distance, that seemed to be gloating at the travellers from the safety of their distance.

"Hmm.. I suppose war is something that will always be." Sephiroth murmured, staring into space with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess." Zack shrugged. "I'm just glad I'll be going back to my girlfriend for the next vacation." He puffed, as they began to climb the winding little path leading to Dargan.

"You're dating?" The woman officer asked Zack, glancing at Sephiroth briefly.

"Sure. She's called Aeris, we're pretty serious. I figure we'll get married sometime soon." Zack smiled.

"Well, I'm glad for you." The woman told Zack, and they continued to talk casually as they walked.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, remained silent throughout their walk, just like one of the lower rank SOLDIER's, a blonde man whose name Sephiroth didn't know. They glanced at each other in silence, as their group entered the village.

"Cool.. I hear they make teleport powder here." Zack grinned, as he studied the town. He always wanted to appear confident, almost to the point of being outright cocky.

"Only to the one's who know how to use it.." Sephiroth smirked at the man, and their group began to prowl across the main street to the local Inn.

* * * * *

"Zenobius.." Aeris shuddered.

"Well hello there." Zenobius leered. "So where's that poof of a bodyguard of yours?" He asked, raising his sword to a fighting stance. Aeris swallowed, as her eyes wandered from Zenobius to the purple alien behind the black-haired man, hovering inches above ground.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, glancing at Yuffie nervously. "Go, he wants me." She whispered to the young ninja. "Find the others.. Hurry." She added, a pleading look in her emerald green eyes.

"Yes.." Zenobius' expression turned cold at the mention of the silver-haired man, who had won their previous battle.

"He's.. around." Aeris gulped, watching the purple alien that hovered slowly towards her. That must be Jenova, Aeris thought. As the attention of Zenobius and Jenova was at Aeris, Yuffie managed to sneak out of the building un-noticed. She ran towards the Inn as fast as she possibly could, racing up the stairs.

"Cloud, Tifa everybody!!!" She shouted, banging on all of the doors. "Aeris' in trouble!!" She shouted, and finally the sleepy AVALANCHEr's peeked a glimpse at her behind their doors.

"Yuffie? Don't be ridiculous, Aeris is sleeping in her room." Cloud yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah.. Where on earth have you been, Yuffie?" Tifa asked the young ninja.

"No time for that now!! Aeris went looking for Sephiroth and now Zenobius.. Hurry!!!" Yuffie panicked.

"Sephiroth? Zenobius?" Cloud blinked, trying to make sence of Yuffie's fast speach.

"Aeris is alone with Zenobius and Jenova, at the Shin-Ra mansion!!" Yuffie explained, hoping that Vincent had already found Sephiroth, and led him back to the mansion as he had promised. "Geez, how can you be so thick!" Yuffie pulled at Cloud's hand. "Aeris might die!" She shouted, finally noticing Cloud pick up his sword.

"Let's go everyone, quickly!" Cloud shouted, and they all ran down the stairs and out of the Inn. As they glanced up at the Shin-Ra mansion, they heard sounds of stuggle from inside the building.

"Oh my god." Tifa gasped, and they quickly ran to the mansion, busting in through the front door. Jenova was chasing Aeris, her long purple tentacles swaying wildly in the air. She moved without making a sound, casting an eery shadow on the dusty floor.

"Ewwwkk!!" Aeris squealed, as she stumbled on a corner of a carpet.

"Hahahaa.. You're killing me! Whatta talent." Zenobius laughed, while leaning against a railing. "Have fun.." He pointed at Jenova, who briefly turned to look at the black-haired man, almost as if to say something.

"Leave her alone!" Cloud rushed towards the purple alien, and slashed at it bravely. She growled in pain, and raised one of her tentacles. Jenova hit Cloud powerfully to the side, sending him against the nearby wall. He gagged for air, since the blow had removed all air from his lungs.

Aeris watched in horror, as the AVALANCHEr's all attempted to fight off Jenova. The few granades Tifa threw at the creature only managed to slow Jenova down a bit, so that Aeris could get up and run to the others.

"Are you OK?" Tifa asked Aeris concerned, a scolding tune to her voice. Aeris shouldn't have wandered off alone, especially at night.

"I'm sorry.. I.." Aeris tried to explain her behaviour, but Tifa just shook her head in response. "Save it for later. Right now we have these two to worry about." She spoke, glancing at Cloud worried. He was about to attack Jenova again, when suddenly he grabbed his head, groaning in pain.

"..urgh.." Cloud mumbled something incoherent, then went stumbling to the ground.

"Leaving already?" Zenobius leered as he noticed the AVALANCHEr's back up from Jenova and him.

"We're gonna kill you for sure if anything happens to Cloud." Tifa told Zenobius in a determined voice.

"Oh.. The puppet." Zenobius glanced at the unconsious blonde man.

"Don't worry.. he'll live to see the reunion." Zenobius muttered. "But as for that little cetra-bitch.." He muttered, rubbing the side of his face where Aeris had slapped him. "I doubt she'll be as lucky." Zenobius snarled, cutting the air with his jade-green bladed sword.

Aeris looked at the black haired man frightened. She could still feel the place where he had touched her, tingling uncomfortably. Aeris felt a strong need to get a shower and wash herself, as though Zenobius' touch had somehow stained her skin. When he had grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully so that she had been forced down to her knees, Aeris had truly feared Zenobius might.. She shuddered. Such a thought was too frightening, it was best to just forget about it. Now she had friends here, and they'd never let anything happen to her, Aeris smiled gratefully at the AVALANCHEr's. Nothing had happened, she was alright.

"Just leave, Zenobius.." Tifa told the taller man with a troubled look on her face.

"Not before I kill her.." Zenobius said, raising his palm as he begun chanting a powerful summon spell. "Leviathan." He smirked, as a powerful mist of energy appeared out of nowhere, enveloping him under it's cover.

"He's gotten stronger.." Tifa gulped, as she watched Zenobius' spell begin to work. A huge tidal wave of energy, coloured blue like water, rushed against the AVALANCHEr's. The sheer force of the spell send them off of their feet, and down to the ground. As the spell was over, each drop of water vaporated into plain energy.

"..Gaah.." Cloud turned his head with great difficulty, and watched in shock, as Zenobius begun to walk closer to his team. There wasn't a thing he could do to help the others.

"Well then.." Zenobius said, and raised his sword to strike Aeris. Just then, he felt bullets rip through his shoulder. The pain blurred out his vision momentarily, allowing Aeris to get up and escape. She immediatly began chanting her limit-break hit, healing wind, that helped the other AVALANCHEr's recover too. "Who dares to shoot ME!!" Zenobius twirled around, noticing a dark haired man in a red cape, standing in a fighting stance with a silver-decorated rifle in his hand.

"Y-you can't be still alive.." Vincent blinked, staring at the hole in Zenobius' shoulder, that was bleeding furiously. Even as they speaked, however, some strange power was healing him. Vincent noticed Jenova cast Cure3-spell on Zenobius, completely healing him. "Did you really think I could be killed that easily..?" Zenobius laughed cruelly, walking towards Vincent. "God's can't die.." He spoke, as suddenly something took away his breath.

"You're not a god." A deep, refined voice snarled.

Zenobius watched, as a long sharp blade pierced his body, sliding through his back and out of his chest. sHe coughed blood, his muscles jerking at the feel of cold steel sliding through his tissues. As the long blade was pulled out of him, Zenobius fell down to the ground, but miraculously he was still breathing, despite his fatal injury.

"I'm glad you listened." Vincent snorted at Sephiroth, who merely glared at the dark-haired man in return.

"I seriously couldn't care less, whether I'll rot in hell or not." Sephiroth spoke, then glanced at Jenova.

"You lied to me. And you should know, *mother*.. I don't particularly like liars." Sephiroth told her, turning his head to the side as Jenova answered Sephiroth with a series of angry curses.

"I.. will.. not.. be beaten.." Zenobius struggled to get to his feet, and faltered over to Jenova.

"Why won't that guy just die!" Yuffie pouted at Sephiroth, almost as if scolding him for his failure.

"Regen!" Zenobius shouted with a horribly broken voice, his teeth stained in his own blood as he smiled.

"Demi." Sephiroth raised his palm against Zenobius, and watched the spell take effect, stealing Zenobius of his last energy.

"Aargh!!" The black-haired mans eyes were blood-shot, and pearls of sweat rolled down his pale skin. "..You haven't heard the last of me." Zenobius snarled, and pressed against Jenova. After a weary, weak hand movement, the two of them teleported, leaving the stunned members of AVALANCHE glancing at each other.

"I guess I owe you two thanks." Tifa looked at Vincent and Sephiroth in turn, and then rushed to Cloud's side. "Are you OK?" The young woman asked, and helped Cloud to his feet.

"W-what happened..?" He spoke, feeling very light-headed after the brief encounter with Jenova.

"We fought off Zenobius and that alien.." Tifa explained, and walked Cloud out of the building, first glancing at Aeris. Barret and Red followed Tifa, and Yuffie pulled Vincent behind her towards the Inn, where they all decided to discuss what to do next.

Aeris waited by the doorway, watching as Sephiroth stood in a puddle of Zenobius' blood, cleaning his sword with a white cloth. "Do you have to do that now?" She asked him, uncertain of what to say. She wanted to talk to Sephiroth about so much, but she couldn't find the right words.

"It'll be bad for the sword, if I let the blood dry." Sephiroth snorted, not looking up at Aeris.

"Sephy.." Aeris whispered, as he finally sheathed his sword. "Thank you. For saving my life. Again." She swallowed. The closer she walked to Sephiroth, the stronger she felt the almost magnetic field around him, that made her ears hum.

"Don't mention it." Sephiroth said, and took a step out of the blood, as he noticed he was standing in it. "I told you this might happen. You could have died.." He spoke, and turned his eyes at Aeris.

"But I didn't." Aeris told him.

"How about the next time, or the time after that? Zenobius is rather resilient." Sephiroth smirked.

"I don't know." Aeris shrugged, suddenly noticing a little cut in her arm. She walked to the stairs at the end of the hall, and sat down. Sephiroth soon joined her, a slightly worried look in his eyes as he too noticed the slightly swollen wound.

"Oh great.. It looks like I wasn't fast enough for Jenova." Aeris muttered under her breath, rubbing the sore spot gently.

"What I'm trying to say.." Sephiroth sat down behind Aeris, grabbing her sore arm. "You don't owe me anything." He spoke, as he cast a cure spell that tickled Aeris' skin as it worked.

"You shouldn't put yourself in danger for the wrong reasons." Sephiroth said, as he let go of Aeris arm.

"You don't think I'm serious about us?" Aeris turned to face Sephiroth, who still sat behind her, staring down at her face with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Why do you think I came looking for you, all alone?" Aeris rolled her eyes, as Sephiroth stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Sephiroth, wait!" Aeris ran after him, stopping Sephiroth at the doorway. "Why did you leave, all of a sudden?!" She asked.

"I guess I just needed time alone.. To figure out who I was.. and where I belonged." Sephiroth spoke, and leaned his back against the doorframe.

"Oh?" Aeris bit her lip as she looked at him. He looked so beautiful, as the shadows brought out the delicate curve of his lips. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked, and reached out her hand to touch him.

"More like it found me." Sephiroth snorted, a sad frown on his lips.

"So no going away suddenly anymore? You're gonna stick with AVALANCHE?" Aeris asked.

"I guess.. Since it looks like I was right about Zenobius and Jenova.." Sephiroth shrugged, smiling as Aeris rose to stand on her toes. She smiled sheepishly, before she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Sephiroths, holding her hand on his neck.

Sephiroth returned Aeris' kiss, enjoying her touch that was as delicate and light as a butterfly. He softly pulled at Aeris' warm lower lip as they parted, opening his eyes. Sephiroth was so captivated by the warm glow of Aeris' eyes, that his gaze remained locked to the bottomless shine of her emerald coloured eyes.

"That was.. nice, wasn't it?" Aeris asked Sephiroth shyly, breaking the silence. She rested her head against Sephiroth's shoulder, perfectly content with just holding onto him.

"It was." Sephiroth awkwardly wrapped him arms around Aeris. He stared at their merged shadows, not really sure if he was supporting Aeris or the other way around.

* * * * *

"I don't understand it.." Cloud rubbed his temples. "Suddenly I just heard this really loud sound in my head, and everything went black.. I don't know what it was." He told Tifa, who was sitting next to him in their room. Barret, Red, Vincent and Yuffie were also gathered into the same room, as they were supposed to hold a meeting.

"It's taken Aeris pretty long to get here.." Red glanced at Yuffie and Vincent, who seemed to be the newest member of their team. The dark-haired man seemed awfully quiet, as he only sat in the corner of the room, keeping whatever thoughts he had to himself.

"She's probably talking with.. him. They've got a lot to discuss." Tifa muttered.

"I wonder if talking's all they do.." Yuffie said under her breath, and then smiled apologetically at Cloud and Tifa, who were staring at her shocked.

"I can't believe Zenobius was so resilient.." Red began the meeting. "I wonder if he can be killed at all." He continued.

"I guess the key to killing Zenobius is to kill Jenova first.." Cloud shrugged.

"Yeah, you might have a point there." Tifa nodded, agreeing with Cloud.

"The only problem is, we don't know where they are, exactly." Cloud sighed. He had been tired to begin with, but after the recent battle, he was quite frankly exhausted.

"I guess it's OK to assume Jenova and Zenobius are still headed towards the Temple of the Ancients." Red guessed. 

"Yeah.. I wonder why they want to go there so bad." Tifa thought.

"Sephiroth knows, that's for sure." Cloud snorted, not thrilled of the idea of asking him anything. "There's not much more we can do right now, than to get a ride to the Temple and figure out the rest from there. So we're still headed for Rocket Town." He then yawned.

"Sure. I guess we should all go to bed now, huh?" Barret suggested, and took a step towards the door, just as Aeris was about to enter.

"Where's.. uh.. Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, figuring they'd be stuck with Sephiroth for the rest of their journey together. She might as well try and get used to the idea.. Cloud didn't seem too thrilled though, even if Sephiroth had kind of saved his entire team from the hands of Jenova and Zenobius.

"He's.. in my room." Aeris blushed bright red.

"Oh." Cloud stammered, not getting why anyone would be able to sleep with a raving psychopath like Sephiroth in her room. Then again, Cloud thought, Aeris didn't see Sephiroth the way he did.

"So he's with us?" Barret asked, a doubtful undertone in his voice.

"Yes." Aeris smiled sheepishly. "Don't hate him, please.. We're sort of dating." She confessed, and everyone except Yuffie, Tifa and Red blinked at her in response. Aeris' words were not exactly a surprise to anyone, but this was the first time Aeris had come publicly forward with their relationship. That must've meant they were serious, Tifa thought.

"Aeris.." Cloud begun to protest, but didn't know what to say. They had warned Aeris of Sephiroth a million times, she just didn't seem to listen. So it didn't really make any difference, Cloud mused, whatever he'd say Aeris would still want to be with Sephiroth.

"I know you're worried, and everything.. But I'm really happy." She beamed, a day-dreaming look in her eyes.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.." Cloud sighed, silently accepting there wasn't much he could do to chance Aeris' mind. If she had decided not to give up on Sephiroth, she most likely wouldn't. Cloud had rarely met such a stubborn woman.

"Well then. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, right?" Aeris smiled.

"Yeah.. Let's meet at the town square, at noon?" Cloud suggested, and everyone nodded in silent agreement.

"Sure. Goodnight everyone!" Aeris chirped, and paced quickly towards her room that was further down the hallway.

"She's almost too happy." Tifa looked at Cloud, and they exchanged a look. "I wonder what's he doing to her.." She though, making Cloud's lips draw into a smile.

"Yeah.. She's got to be under somekind of a spell." Cloud smiled.

"Definately." Tifa returned his smile, and they watched as the others left their room, and closed the door behind them.

* * * * *

"Sir, they're coming!" A man dressed in a blue SOLDIER uniform told Sephiroth.

"Oh." He spoke, and walked out of the Inn.

"From what direction?" Sephiroth asked.

"From Wutai.. They're using the bridges, Sir." The man spoke quickly and nervously, just like most people when adressing Sephiroth.

"Why haven't you burned the bridges as ordered?" Sephiroth asked, his voice neither angry or accusing. In fact, he didn't seem concearned at all.

"Sir, according to our unit leader, they can be used as a strategic advantage. He fordibbed their destruction." The SOLDIER explained, raising his hand to his helmet to salute his superior officer.

"Very well.. Thank you." Sephiroth told him, and watched as he nodded and left. It seemed the Wutaian wanted to have one last desperate try to claim back this holy land from Shin-Ra, before destroying it. Sephiroth turned to Zack, a thoughtful look on his face. "Gather a platoon to go with you.. I imagine these six left will be enough to protect this village." Sephiroth told him.

"Where to, Sephiroth?" Zack seemed puzzled.

"To meet the Wutaian army.." Sephiroth smirked.

"But-- We can't defeat them on our own!" Zack told him.

"You won't have to.." Sephiroth said. "I imagine they know already that they're fighting a losing battle.. Just take out their leaders and the rest will most likely surrender. Who would want to die for nothing.." He spoke, signaling with his hand that Zack should go do as he was told.

"Aye Aye Sir." Zack smirked back at Sephiroth, and went off to collect the men required for the assigment.

Sephiroth wandered out of the Inn, enjoying the anxioty in the atmosphere. Everybody was glancing around them, wondering what was going on and why there were so many SOLDIER's in town. Sephiroth didn't show much interest to the villagers, instead he went over to the Shrine, and studied the beautiful engravings on the crystallized Mako. The people of Dargan sure knew how to make a Temple look beautiful.

"This Shrine's a monument to an Ancient war.." An old woman spoke, her voice shivering spitefully, as her eyes studied the beautiful building. "It's over 2000 years old.." She continued. "But look, it never crumbles of age, and rain does not smoothe these sharp corners.." The woman said, walking over to Sephiroth. "Even wind cannot touch it, it's of harder substance than any simple stone.." The woman explained.

"There must be something harder than it, since these engravings were made to it's surface." Sephiroth snorted, touching the stone. He thought he saw a small flame, flickering inside the rocks surface.

"Some say the stone's were created that way.. As though these words were written by the hands of god." The old woman coughed, correcting the warm scarf on her shoulders. "But there is nothing divine about this Temple.. Is it not to be worshipped." She said, finally leaving Sephiroth alone with his thoughts.

He decided to relax in the shade of the small building, and then return to the Inn to instruct the remaining men. Still, even as Sephiroth tried to concentrate on his battle plans, the words of the old woman echoed in his mind, as though there was some deeper meaning in them, just below the surface only he couldn't see it. Whatever it was, Sephiroth shrugged, he'd have to forget it.

* * *

I promise you, this sickeningly sweet stuff is far from over!! This chapter turned out to be a little shorter than I had planned (can you believe it!!), but that just seemed like such a good place to end this one. In the next chapter, the journey towards Rocket Town continues.. I'll probably write a few funny scenes in it too!! (Please forgive me my weird sence of humour.) Review me, I love to read your comments on my writing!! (Especially the good comments. *major hint on what to write in your review*)


	24. Chapter 21.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Heh!! Finally I can say I own something, no it's not the characters that still belong to Squaresoft, but the little poem at the beginning of this chapter. I wrote it. Hahahaa!! Didn't that feel good. 0_o Umm.. Didn't mean to gloat about it.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so dissappointed ff.net is down for two weeks! This means you'll have one major update then, probably like four chapters!! Hmm, anyway, moving on.. ^_^ I hope you can make sence out of this story? I try to think how I'd feel when reading this for the first time, but it's difficult for me to know how you understand this.. (So please, if you spot any biculiarities, I'd like to know about it!) I'm sort of trying to entwine the past, present and future of Aeris and Seph, and at the same time, move this story forward.. You'd think I'm incredibly stressed out? Well I'm not. As strange as it is, this is my idea of fun. ^_~

* * *

CHAPTER 21.

The most radiantly glowing eyes of your love  
nobody could replace  
The passers by look at him and see nothing  
but pale shades of grace.

- Miras Dragonfly -

"Dear tv-viewers, before we move onto tonights movie, we have the head of Shin-Ra's war department, Mr. Heideggar here in the studio with some news." The announcer said, catching the attention of Elmyra and Aeris, who were sitting on Elmyra's bed watching television.

"I wonder what's that about." Elmyra thought aloud. "I sure hope they've not declared another war.. It hasn't been that long since Wutai surrendered." She glanced at Aeris as she spoke, noticing a slightly worried look on her face.

"Well then.. Good evening." Heideggar began his speach by clearing his throat. "There's been an accident at the Mako-reactor of Niebelheim. As a result, General Sephiroth whose SOLDIER unit was assigned to fix a malfunction in the reactor, is missing in action and presumed dead. We are however, in the process of solving the problem so further casualities should be avoided.." Heideggar began to read from a paper sheet in his hand.

"The General's dead?" Elmyra blinked. "Hmm.. I wonder if there are some structural problems with the reactors.." She thought, as a small picture of Sephiroth appeared at the upper right corner of the TV screen.

Aeris stared at him for long. "A man's dead.. I can't believe they just continue talking about the reactors like nothing's happened." Her voice seemed a little upset. She stared at the small picture for as long as it was posted on the screen, trying to memorize each feature.

The General's expression was unreadable, as he just stared into space with the most sad, beautiful eyes Aeris had ever seen. There was something cat-like in their shape, some wonderful veiled secret.. She felt charmed by his appearance. To think that he was dead, Aeris shook her head and sighed, it felt horrible. Sephiroth couldn't have been much older than twenty. How could anyone be ready to die so young? At a point where all of life was supposed to be ahead of him, some cruel twist of fate had taken his life. Soon Heideggar left the studio, and the movie began, as if nothing had happened. Aeris however, felt a little empty inside as though some part of herself had died with the news. It was silly.. Usually news of people's deaths didn't bother her, because Aeris knew they would return to the Planet and be reborn. But there was something about the General's mesmerizing gaze, that made Aeris wish she had had a chance to meet him. Now it was too late..

"What's wrong dear? I'm sure Zacks fine, even if he hasn't yet answered your letter.." Elmyra smiled reassuringly, misunderstanding the sad frown on Aeris' lips.

"Yeah.. I'm sure he is." Aeris sighed, and tried to concentrate on the film.

* * * * *

Aeris pushed the door to her room shut, and watched a while at Sephiroth's back. He was standing by the window, gazing at the surrounding scenery. "A penny for your thoughts." She told him, from a polite distance. 

ephiroth smiled at her in silence, and pressed his back against the wall next to the window, still maintaining eye contact with Aeris.

"So.. Are you gonna tell me about it any time soon?" Aeris asked him, sitting down on the window-sill.

"About what?" Sephiroth asked, smiling as innocently as he could.

"Oh, please. You so know what I mean.." Aeris chuckled, enjoying the look Sephiroth gave her.

"Do I have to? Isn't there some way to avoid this subject?" Sephiroth raised a brow, a lopsided grin gracing his features.

"Nope. I'm afraid not." Aeris shook her head, smiling as he sighed. "Well.." Sephiroth walked to the bed, and sat down.

"I killed my mother." He snorted, the tone of his voice almost nonchalant.

"W-what?" Aeris looked at him with her eyes wide. "But.. Jenova was.." She stammered.

"Jenova's not my real mother.. I'm the son of Hojo and Lucresia." Sephiroth explained.

"That crazy scientist is your.. father?" Aeris' voice was moved. She wondered how Sephiroth could ever cope with having such parents.

"Yes.. Lucresia was his wife, she died when I was born." Sephiroth told Aeris, his eyes locked to the beige carpet on the floor. "I killed my own mother.." He spoke, his voice suggesting he was still trying to get used to the idea.

"Don't blame yourself.." Aeris told him.

"How could I not?" He glanced at her.

"Listen.. You don't think I ever blamed myself for my mother's death? I watched her die!" Aeris told him, not intending to raise her voice at Sephiroth, but doing so anyway. The memory of Ifalna, lying on the cold stone stairs of a train station, still moved Aeris deeply. "But growing up with Elmyra, I realized sometimes horrible things happen without any reason.. There's nothing you could have done to stop it from happening, Sephiroth.." Aeris smiled at the floor sadly, almost embarrassed of being so straight forward with him. "Please don't hate yourself.." She said shyly, finally looking up at Sephiroth again. He was sitting in silence, his beautiful eyes shining more radiantly than Aeris had ever seen.

"Sephy.." Aeris walked over to him, and sat next to him, pulling the silver-haired man to her embrace. "It's OK.." She told him, closing her eyes as she held Sephiroth.

"I was a killer on the day I was born.." He said thoughtfully, and pulled back a little. Aeris felt tears burning in her own eyes too, as she saw the deeply sad look in Sephiroth's eyes. Yet he couldn't cry.. It was as though he had forgotten how to express such deep sorrow. Aeris watched the light blue curtains in her room, sway gently in the cool evening breeze. She turned her eyes back at Sephiroth, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, trying to put all her admiration for him into the touch. As their eyes locked again, they both smiled sadly.

"So now you know.." Sephiroth said, and didn't escape Aeris touch. She rested her hand on the back of Sephiroth's head, and dug her fingers into his hair.

"And I'm glad you told me.." Aeris whispered him, and placed a kiss on his hair too. She was surprised he was suddenly so docile, almost to the point of being plain vulnerable. She realized it would be easy for her to harm him, yet at the same time she knew she never could.

"Why were you behaving so weird before..?" She asked him, deciding it was best to keep asking him questions for as long as he felt like answering.

"..Jenova.. She.. told me things." Sephiroth spoke, and Aeris felt him twitch uncomfortably. She backed up on the bed, and Sephiroth leaned back, resting his head on Aeris' lap. "She can reach me, telepathically.." Sephiroth explained, blinking lazily as Aeris caressed the sides of his face.

"..Why didn't you tell me?" Aeris bit her lip as she thought back to the way he had behaved. "What did Jenova say?" She guessed whatever it had been, it had something do with her.

"It wasn't really because of anything she said.. I guess I was just afraid." Sephiroth glanced up at Aeris, a slightly nervous look in his eyes. He was not used to telling anyone of his weaknesses, and even if he knew Aeris wouldn't harm him, he still looked like he was waiting to be punished for having emotions.

"Of what? Me?" Aeris smiled, feeling Sephiroth relax a little more.

"Of hope.." He said then, and frowned to himself. "There's nothing more painful than to lose all hope.. I just couldn't go through that again." Sephiroth explained.

"I'm not going anywhere." Aeris assured him, understanding the hidden meaning behind Sephiroth's words, "As long as you want me.. I'll be around." She spoke with a soft, caring voice.

"Don't say that unless you mean it." Sephiroth lifted his gaze at Aeris, and smiled at her mischievously. "I might never let you go." Sephiroth spoke, a little surprised as Aeris layed back next to him.

"Why, that sounds nice." Aeris smiled, and crossed her fingers with Sephiroth's gloved hand. "Listen.." She turned to her side, and watched as Sephiroth turned his head to face her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you tired?" Aeris looked at Sephiroth quizzically.

"Not really.." He answered, raising his brow. "Oh, don't gimme that look mister, it's nothing like that." Aeris giggled, and noticed Sephiroth smile at her, showing his perfect white teeth.

"What?" She asked, curious of what had caused his sudden light mood.

"I love to hear you laugh.." Sephiroth smiled again, and closed his eyes briefly.

"Well thanks. But seriously.. I don't feel like sleeping." Aeris told him, a little excited tune to her voice. "So what's fun at Niebelheim? Maybe we could go do something." She asked Sephiroth, figuring he might know someplace they could go. The memory of Zenobius and Jenova had completely been erased of Aeris' memory, and she wasn't afraid of running into them while she was in Sephiroth's company anyway.

"You know, I'm not really the person you should be asking that." Sephiroth snorted.

"Oh yeah. The.. thing." Aeris grinned awkwardly. The events that had occurred five years ago were still a taboo between them, something not to be mentioned. "Tell me about your childhood then.. Let's have a real heart to heart talk." Aeris suggested, and Sephiroth gave her a look that told he'd rather fight Zenobius and Jenova again. Finally he gave up with a sigh, noticing Aeris wasn't going to stop prying about his past.

"Well.. I was raised at Shin-Ra headquarters.. To become the greatest SOLDIER the world had ever known." Sephiroth snorted, a slightly bitter tune to his voice. "I was beaten a lot.. I don't really know what to tell." He added quietly.

"Who took care of you?" Aeris asked, determined to find something about his past that was worth remembering. After all, she had already shared many such memories of her own with Sephiroth.

"..Nobody." Sephiroth shrugged, and laughed coldly. "I had caretakers, when Hojo wasn't around.. But even when he was.. You couldn't really say he took care of me." He explained. "He liked to experiment on me.. See how much time it took for me to heal from different injuries, how much blood I could lose before I lost consiousness.." Sephiroth explained, feeling Aeris snuggle against him into the crook of his arm.

"And my caretakers.. They all treated me like a regular monster.. Hojo made it very clear to them, that I was not a normal child, so I should not be treated as one either. All I ever did was practice sword handling and martial arts, study and run from one experiment to another.." Sephiroth said, and listened to Aeris' calm breathing. "Except.." He suddenly fell silent, as he found a disturbing, large hole from his perfect memory.

"What?" Aeris turned her head.

"..Nothing.. I guess. It'll come to me." Sephiroth shrugged.

"I feel sorry for you.. You didn't deserve such a life." Aeris voiced her thoughts.

"Aeris.. I didn't tell you this so that you'd feel bad.." Sephiroth turned to look at her. Their eyes locked, and Aeris felt a strong urge to kiss him. The though embarrassed her, since she was raised very old fashioned.

"Then why did you.." She asked, raising her head a few inches from the blanket.

"..You asked." Sephiroth murmured, right before he kissed Aeris.

* * * * *

"OK, everyone's here except Aeris.. and Sephiroth." Cloud thought, glancing up at the window of Aeris' room. He couldn't see anything, since the light blue curtains were pulled over the window. "I really don't like this." CHe sighed, and shook his head. He was still trying to accustom to the thought of Sephiroth and Aeris dating. He couldn't help wondering, what on earth could they possibly have in common. Their relationship would never last, and Aeris would end up heart broken, Cloud was sure of it. Yet there was little he could do to change Aeris' mind.. And the last thing Cloud wanted was to ruin his friendship with her over Sephiroth.

"What's taking them so long..?" Tifa thought, glued to Cloud's side. Red and Yuffie shared a knowing look, figuring Sephiroth and Aeris were not the only ones having an office romance.

"Hey Vinny, I wanted to ask you.. Where'd ya find Sephiroth?" Yuffie turned to look at Vincent.

He sighed, rather irritated by the nickname the young ninja had given him. "At the mountains.. I suppose he was on his way to the reactor." Vincent explained, his gaze wandering from Yuffie into the horizon.

"So what did you guy's talk about?" Yuffie continued, curious of how exactly Vincent had convinced Sephiroth to return.

"The past.." Vincent mumbled, not interested in sharing his thoughts. He was not really sure as for why Sephiroth had returned himself. He thought he had not said anything of particular interest to Sephiroth. All he had really talked about, was Lucresia.. Vincent felt he owed it to the love of his life to tell Sephiroth everything about her. Still, he wondered if he had ever done it without Yuffie's encouragement. After all, who was he to alter the paths of fate..

"So whaddya think? What's at the Temple of the Ancients?" Barret asked.

"I'm not sure.. Bugenhagen was pretty vague about it." Red answered him, and shook his mane. "He just mentioned some object with ultimate destructive power used to be kept there.. And even that was just according to a myth. Who know's what we'll find." He continued then.

"Object of ultimate destructive power? That definately sounds like something Zenobius and Jenova might want." Cloud muttered. And Sephiroth, he added silently in his thoughts.

"Do you think maybe we should ask Sephiroth.. After all, he was pretty close with Jenova. Maybe he knows something.." Tifa suggested, and smiled at Cloud.

"Yeah.. You're right." Cloud sighed, not too interested in talking with Sephiroth. The former SOLDIER General was very good at making Cloud look bad.

"What I gather, Shin-Ra wants the object too.. I wonder for what purpose?" Vincent spoke, turning everyone's heads. They had grown used to the fact that he rarely spoke his mind.

"I don't want either of them to get it!" Cloud snorted.

"Yeah man, whatever the reason, it can't be anything good!" Barret shook his gun-arm, anxious to leave for Rocket Town already.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning?" Aeris chirped as she walked out of the Inn. She looked like she was walking on air, so happy and carefree. Sephiroth soon followed her, less giddy but still far more relaxed and at ease than usually.

"Yeah.. If you've had your breakfast already, we should get going.. We've still got these mountains to cross." Cloud told her, glancing at Sephiroth suspiciously. Even if he wasn't a threat anymore, it was still weird to see him in this town. For a brief moment, Cloud thought he could smell the thick smoke of burning houses.

"I'm ready." Aeris answered the blond haired leader with a smile, and placed her back-pack on properly. Slowly they walked across the quiet streets of Niebelheim, up towards a sign on a lamp post that pointed towards the Niebelheim Reactor. "What's on your mind?" Aeris smiled up at Sephiroth, as they walked behind everyone.

"This town.. It's strange." Sephiroth spoke, and noticed Cloud and Tifa glance at him. "There aren't any children, anywhere." He shrugged, wondering why such a little detail bothered him so. He was a trained SOLDIER though, and figured it was just a habit he had picked up over the years. In battle, you could never be overly cautious.

"Now that I think about it.. I couldn't see any either." Aeris glanced up at Sephiroth, a little bit concearned.

"I wonder why that is." Sephiroth looked at her, puzzled by why he had shared such a meaningless thought, before he had figured out it's importance.

"I don't know.." Aeris wringed her brow, obviously troubled. "I senced something about this place.. I'm not sure was it something good or something bad." She explained.

"Oh? An instinct, huh?" Sephiroth gave her a lopsided grin. He felt a little bit inferior to Aeris - but it didn't really bother him as much as it might've before.

"Shin-Ra practically owns Niebelheim.." Cloud joined in on their private conversation, glaring at Sephiroth as though he was to be blamed for everything that was wrong in the world.

"I suppose it's possible Shin-Ra's got some operation underway here." Sephiroth snorted, turning his head away from Cloud. He didn't want the man ruin his day, that had started out so well.

"Those goddamn Shin-Ra idiots.." Barret muttered, as they paced up the narrow path winding up the side of the steep mountains. It was difficult and dangerous to walk towards the peeks, since there were treacherous cliffs and slippery rocks everywhere. Also, the vast cave-system dug into the side of the mountain made the mountains look like a large ant-hill, with many cave-openings leading to inner chambers and pathways.

"I'm glad we have a skilled guide with us." Cloud smiled at Tifa, and then gave Sephiroth an icy glare. Their situation was to put it mildly, difficult.

Aeris sighed, as she studied Sephiroth's thoughtful expression. His eyes remained locked to the path they were walking on, yet she couldn't help wondering what was going through his mind. Sephiroth would never admit it, but she knew he felt guilty for what had happened five years ago. And Cloud and Tifa never let Sephiroth forget, how much they hated him. They refused to even give him a chance to atone for his sins. Still, he just walked calmly ahead, no emotion evident on his features. Aeris couldn't help but admire such self-control. She herself had never been good at hiding emotions. Everybody always read her like an open book. They walked ahead in charged silence, feeling the sun warm up the cold stone ground under their feet.

* * * * *

"Kyahahaa!" Scarlet laughed, raising her hand to her hips. "How pitiful.." She sighed, and watched as Heideggar consulted some engineers. He was so desperate to find out why his latest war-machine wasn't working properly. It just stood still, it's heavy metallic head tilted forward. Scarlet took a few steps on her high-heeled shoes, and as she circled the machine, she read a name painted with white letters to it's side.

"Barracuda-577?" She snorted.

"Trust me, this'll be the biggest thing since the Mako-cannons." Heideggar gave Scarlet a look, as he opened a panel at the back of the Barracuda. "Can you imagine a whole platoon of these babies?" He said proudly, punching in new orders to the machine. He then closed the open lid, and waited for the machine to begin to work. It let out a quiet hiss, and then fell silent again.

"No, quite frankly I can't." Scarlet smirked, throwing back a few loose strands of her blond hair, that was tied onto a neat bud at the top of her head.

"He who laughs last laughs best." Heideggar glared at Scarlet, but as she turned her back at him, he kicked the machine forcefully to the side.

"I imagine." Scarlet glanced at Heideggar, swaying her hips as she rose up the stairs that led out of the war department test hall.

"Damn." Heideggar muttered, and turned his angry gaze at his engineers. "Come on, don't just stand there like a bunch of morons, do something. Calculate!" He shouted, marching nervously back and forth after he heard the door close after Scarlet. "I have to get more funds.." Heideggar muttered.

* * * * *

"Wow.. Now I get why they call it Rocket Town.." Yuffie stared long at the huge old rocket, tilted to the side. She wondered how come it was still up at all.

"Yeah.. The Shin-Ra 26.." Cloud muttered, and signaled for everyone to follow. They entered the town, that seemed a lot more lively than Niebelheim. People were standing around, talking and exchanging the latest gossip, and children were running around with their dog. From the direction of a bar, they could hear loud singing.

"Sounds like Karaoke night.." Aeris shuddered.

"Bad experiences?" Sephiroth glanced at her amused.

"Uh-huh." Aeris nodded.

"They've begun pretty early.. The sun's still high up.." Yuffie muttered, glancing in the direction of the bar.

"Yeah." Cloud said. "Look, we'd better split up and ask around who owns the plane.." He then suggested. "Tifa, Red and Barret, you're with me.. The rest of you.. We'll see ya later?" Cloud glanced at Sephiroth as he spoke, sencing he was the next in rank in their group.

"I suppose." Sephiroth smirked, and then retreated into the shadow of a building.

"Well then.." Tifa sighed, and tapped Cloud's shoulder. "Come on, we should go.." She spoke quietly, and slowly their small group parted from Sephiroth, Aeris, Yuffie and Vincent.

"Great." Yuffie muttered. "So shouldn't we go ask people.." She turned to Sephiroth, automatically sencing he was now their leader.

Sephiroth felt a little uncomfortable with the position he was suddenly in, as he had grown used to just following the others instead of leading them. "Fine." He muttered his reply. "Let's start from that house." Sephiroth pointed towards a small, old looking building that had an old man standing at the front of it, staring at the Rocket.

"OK." Aeris smiled at him, and they walked in silence to the man he'd pointed out. She was curious to see how Sephiroth behaved as the leader..

"Does anyone own a plane in this town?" Sephiroth asked the man coldly, and as the old man looked up at him he turned as pale as a ghost due to Sephiroth's threatening appearance.

"Y-yes. Sir." The man spoke, and pointed at a building with a shaking finger.

"Thankyou." Sephiroth nodded respectively, and then began to walk towards the building the old man had pointed to. Aeris just stared after him baffled.

"You gotta admire his attitude. No small talk." Yuffie's voice was a little bit admiring, as she strode after Sephiroth. "You didn't really expect him to make friends?" She snorted at Aeris' expression.

"No.. I just.. he's so.." Aeris tried to think of a good word for Sephiroth's behaviour. "..Efficient." She said then, and watched as Sephiroth knocked to the door of a building. She had expected him to be as sweet towards the older man as he was towards her.. Aeris briefly thought if this was what Sephiroth hadn't wanted her to see. Still, even if he was a little rude, she didn't think any less of him.

"Sephy, I'd better handle this." Aeris said, and set herself in front of the door.

"Yes?" A brown haired woman smiled, as she opened the door.

"Mm.. Excuse me, but we're wondering if you could help us.. Do you own an aeroplane?" Aeris asked.

"Well, not me exactly.. The Captain does." The woman spoke, and then smiled. "I'm Shera." She introduced herself and shook hands with Aeris. "He's not here right now, but you're free to come in and wait. I'll make you a cup of tea while you're waiting." Shera spoke.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Aeris smiled at the woman.

"It's no trouble, really." Shera spoke, and signaled the others to follow her into the building. Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, who didn't seem offended that Aeris had done all the talking. Actually, Aeris thought, he seemed kind of relieved.

"So, why are you interested in Tiny Bronco?" Shera asked, as she walked over to the kitchen sink.

"..Excuse me?" Aeris blinked. She had no idea what Shera was talking about.

"Oh, I meant the plane.. The Captain named it Tiny Bronco." Shera explained, and she and Aeris shared a smile.

"Of course. Do you need help with that?" Aeris asked.

"No, don't be silly, you just take a seat." Shera shook her head, and pointed towards the kitchen table. She quickly went through her cupboards and grabbed four cups, spoons and some sugar.

"Well.. We wanted to ask.. Captain.. If he could give us a ride.. to Mideel." Aeris spoke. Shera chuckled at her answer, shaking her head as she put the tea-kettle on the stove. "What?" Aeris asked her, wondering why she had thought there was something funny in her words.

"Cid.. The Captain I mean, isn't that keen on doing favours.." Shera explained, and shrugged. "But I suppose you can always try.." Her voice suddenly turned a little heavy with sadness. She finished making the table ready, in complete silence. Yuffie and Aeris exchanged looks across the table, wondering what exactly Shera's relationship was to this mysterious Captain. Was she his wife? It seemed the most likely option.

As Shera turned to Sephiroth to poar him a cup of tea, Aeris realized how completely out of place Sephiroth looked like. He was gritting his teeth, trying to resist the urge to get up and leave. Aeris could almost sence his discomfort. An image of him suddenly getting up and running through the nearest wall with a scream entered her mind, making her giggle to herself.

"What." Sephiroth glanced at her, then turned his gaze back at the teacup. It was a delicate, blue-decorated porcelain cup that looked expensive. He tilted his head as he tried to decide whether to take off his gloves or not. He had no idea how to function in these sosial events. The only thought in his mind was to withdraw into solitude, where his inexperience would not be mocked.

"Are you gonna drink that?" Aeris smiled at Sephiroth, who was reluctantly removing his black gloves.

"I suppose." He mumbled, and stirred the cup lazily, concentrating his eyes to the deep orange coloured liquid whirling in the cup.

"So.. Where is the Captain..?" Aeris asked Shera, who finished poaring the tea, and took a seat by the kitchen sink.

"..I figure he's at the local bar." Shera sighed. "Ever since the space flight's failure.. He's.." She silenced herself, as though speaking the words was too hard for her. "He was supposed to be the first human in space.. It was Cid's big dream." Shera explained. "I think a part of him died with that dream.." She shook her head, and then gave Aeris a weak smile. "Look at me, rambling to complete strangers.." She scolded herself, and watched as Sephiroth quickly finished his cup of tea. It was probably still burning hot, but Sephiroth was desperate to get out of the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Umm.. I think I'm gonna go for a walk.. See if I can find the others." Sephiroth muttered and nodded at Shera to say thanks.

"OK. Have fun." Aeris smiled at Sephiroth amused. She thought he looked cute, a bit less composed than usually.

"..Yes." Sephiroth said tensely, and marched out of the front door quickly.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing how much your friend looks like General Sephiroth.." Shera looked at Aeris quizzically, waiting for her to confirm her suspicion.

"Yes.. Well.. He sort of.. is the General." Aeris fidgeted, uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was going to.

"Really? I thought he died a few years back.." Shera looked at Aeris surprised.

"No, he was just presumed dead. Later it was discovered that.. he wasn't." Aeris tried to explain, though even she herself wasn't sure of what had happened. She reminded herself that she should ask Sephiroth about it one day.

"I can see that." Shera chuckled. "Well then, you've finished your tea? I wish I had something else to offer you, but I'm afraid the times are hard.." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, we're quite alright." Aeris smiled back at her, as Yuffie and Vincent rose from the table.

"Come, you can wait in the living room.. I'm sure the Captain will be here shortly." Shera walked ahead of Aeris, to the small living room located very close to the kitchen. "Here it is.. If you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of the dishes.. You just make yourselves at home." She gave the threesome a friendly smile, before returning to the kitchen.

"So now we just wait?" Yuffie sat down on a sofa a little bit frustrated.

"Yeah.." Aeris sighed, and sat down next to her.

* * * * *

"Who the hell are you?" A man with platinum coloured hair and blue eyes asked.

"Are you the Captain..?" Cloud asked him, extending his hand.

"Yes..?" The man shook hands with Cloud, glancing at Cloud's friends suspiciously.

"We've heard you own an aeroplane." Cloud explained. "We'd be really grateful if you could give us a ride to Mideel." The blond haired leader quickly added.

"Grateful?" The man snorted. "Look, I'm the famous Cid Highwind, I'm supposed to be the first human in space! Not anyone's friggin' private pilot! You got that?!" He continued, lighting up a cigarette.

"You we're supposed to fly that Rocket?" Tifa joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, goddamn right I was! Without that idiot Shera I'd have been up there already!" Cid muttered.

"Shera?" Tifa asked, but Cid completely missed her question. A large shadow passed over the local bar, continuing it's journey southwards.

"..Geez.." Barret peeked a glimpse at a large airship, passing the Rocket Town quickly.

"Look at that.." Cid wondered. "Now with a ship like that I could be someone's private pilot." He mumbled, as the Airship gained more altitude and dissappeared into a large white cloud. "I wonder where they're going.." His voice was a little bit bitter as his eyes wandered to the tilted old Rocket. "They sure the hell don't wanna hear anything about restarting the space-program." Cid said, and finished his cigarette.

"They're probably going to Mideel as well.." Tifa told Cid.

"Really? Why the hell didn't ya say that earlier?" Cid's eyes went wide with surprise. "It's been a while since I've managed to talk to the Shin-Ra executive bastards about my Rocket! It's still in working order, but they just refuse to even try to launch it.." He seemed to have suddenly cheered up, and stood at the doorway with a thoughtful look on his face. "Come on you idiots, don't just stand there, let's go take a look at my plane!" Cid proclaimed, and marched towards a building nearby the rocket launching-pad.

"Shera!" He shouted as he entered his home.

"Yes?" A brown haired woman stood in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"Make some tea, we've got guests." Cid explained, and pointed at the AVALANCHER's in his company.

"Urgh. Sure." Shera sighed, as she dried the cups that had just been in use.

* * * * *

"Palmer.. It's been a while." Sephiroth smiled smugly at the short, rather weighty man who trying to get into the cockpit of Tiny Bronco.

"..G-general?" Palmer glanced behind him, and lost his balance on the plane's wing, stumbling down to the ground. "Hahahaa.." Palmer laughed nervously, his small eyes scanning the surroundings for any other AVALANCHE members. After all, he had heard Sephiroth had joined the infamous resistance movement. "They said you had a breakdown.." His voice was somewhat paranoid, as if he wasn't sure what was happening was real. He quickly stood up and drew a large rifle from a bag he had with him. "I'll be famous if I kill you.." Palmer muttered, and pointed the barrel of his gun towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just sheathed his Masamune, performing a relatively easy movement to warm himself up.

"Hahahaa.. See if you can survive this!" Palmer was about to fire his rifle, as Sephiroth cast a shell-spell against the bullets. "Darn." He laughed, his eyes unfocused as though he had really lost his mind.

Cold sweat ran down his forehead, as Palmer tried to fire at Sephiroth again. He watched at Sephiroth's prudish expression, as he placed his sword behind his back, twirling it with grace and precision. Sephiroth spun around and raised the Masamune, then wielded the sword against Palmer, carving his his body fiercely. "Urgh.." Palmer pressed the wound with his hand, and took several potions to cure himself. Sephiroth, who was getting a little bored with such a weak opponent, plunged at Palmer, staking his heart with the Masamune's cold steel blade. "Blurp. Hahaa.." Palmer muttered, his body jerking against the blade before turning limp.

Sephiroth pulled out his sword, and performed his victory move elegantly. Then he turned his back at Palmer's body, who was lying in a puddle of his own blood, and walked towards the back door of the Captains house. He should probably tell the others that Shin-Ra were after the plane, for whatever reason.

* * * * *

"So you're the AVALANCHE?" Cid asked Aeris. They were both standing close the back door. He had found Aeris, Yuffie and Vincent sitting around in a room nearby, and as the others had left to see Cloud and the others, Aeris had stayed to chat with Cid. She was curious of him, since she figured he might know something of Sephiroth's past.

"Yeah.." Aeris smiled at him.

"Shit.. Is it true that the General is with ya?" Cid asked.

"Yes, he is." A wide grin spread on Aeris' face. It seemed, whenever she heard Sephiroth's name, she couldn't help smiling.

"I remember once seeing that freak." Cid said under his breath. "They say he's a magnificent fighter, but a hell of a cold person.." He explained.

"Maybe he was.. But he's really changed a lot, he's like a completely different person now." Aeris smiled reassuringly. She also explained to Cid she was changing Sephiroth's old SOLDIER ways, and that there was nothing to be feared about Sephiroth anymore.

"Aeris?" Sephiroth opened the back door and entered the room. He was holding the blood-dripping Masamune in his left hand, clutching it's handle as though seeking comfort from the sword. "Palmer from Shin-Ra tried to steal your aeroplane." Sephiroth told Cid, assuming he was the Captain Shera had been talking about.

Cid gave Aeris a look. "Well Aeris, good luck with that changing him business." He told her with a grin.

"Oh Sephy, what did you do!!" Aeris looked shocked.

"Well.. I sort of.. killed him.. a little." Sephiroth fidgeted, watching as Aeris folded her arms.

"Haven't we discussed this killing your weaker fellow man thing?" She said, standing on her toes.

"Y-yes.." Sephiroth stared past her, a guilty expression on his face.

"You can't keep killing people!" Aeris told him, the tune of her voice softening slightly. He looked so genuinely sorry, Aeris thought, she felt bad for shouting at him.

"But he attacked me first." Sephiroth mumbled.

"..Hmm.. Well.. I guess it's OK to defend yourself.." Aeris smiled at him, she suddenly felt like a mother scolding a naughty child. "But Sephiroth.. Your first instinct shouldn't be to kill." She rested the palm of her hand to cup his face, and their eyes remained locked for a long time.

"Uhrm." Cid cleared his throat loudly. "I'm gonna go inspect the goddamn plane now.." He said and stepped out though the door.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris turned to the silver-haired man, who had fell silent after the lecture he had gotten from Aeris. "You know this doesn't mean I hate you." Aeris told him, as she sat down on the sofa. Sephiroth followed her example, heaving a sigh.

"You're sure?" He asked her, turning his head to face her.

"Yes. I'm very, very sure." Aeris smiled, and leaned over to Sephiroth.

"And no making out on my sofa!" Cid warned from the doorway, making Aeris blush bright red.

After a few little repairs, Tiny Bronco was ready to take off. All the AVALANCHEr's cramped up in the small space reserved for passangers, while Cid took his place on the pilot's seat. "Are you ready?" Cid shouted over the roar of the planes engine.

"Yes!" Cloud and Tifa answered him in unison.

"Well, then we're off!" Cid announced, and rolled the plane into a clearing from which he could take off. Slowly the plane gathered more speed, and after a few bounces it lifted into the skies.

"Yikes." Aeris clinged onto Sephiroth, as she looked down at the houses and people, looking smaller and smaller.

"So you're going to Mideel?" Cid shouted, and steered the plane towards south.

"Yes, that's right!" Cloud shouted back at him, his voice a little hoarse after all the shouting.

"It shouldn't take long with this little baby!" Cid seemed very proud of his plane. "It's easier to land in Mideel with a smaller plane.. I imagine we'll get there before Shin-Ra." He spoke.

"Great!" Tifa answered, and then they all fell silent, and just tried to enjoy the scenery passing them by. They were flying quite low, so everything was still clearly visible. The wind blew hard against them, pulling back everyone's hair. They passed vast green plains, and a narrow shoreline before reaching the ocean. The waters surface broke a little of the air currents the plane created.

"This is kind of scary." Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, who seemed completely peaceful. He just stared at the huge masses of water, moving restlessly below them. She snuggled closer against him, happy as she felt him absent-mindedly wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Look, there's the island!" Cid curved the aeroplane towards a green spot in the distance, that grew larger and larger as the Tiny Bronco approached it.

"It looks like a regular jungle.." Aeris muttered, as she stared at the inpenetrable, dense forest, and at the tall treetops filled with lush vegetation, vines and large, bright coloured flowers.

"Where the hell can we land?" Cid muttered, as he circled the sky. Suddenly the plane jerked powerfully, and a loud explosion was heard. As the AVALANCHEr's looked behind them, they noticed the entire tail of the plane had gotten blown off, and something down below kept firing at them, even though Tiny Bronco was losing altitude rapidly. "We're going down!!" He shouted horrified. "Hold on to something!!" Cid warned, as the plane crashed against the treetops, it's wings breaking off as they hit against thick tree branches.

* * *

Well then, chapter 21 is finished.. And I did a major cliffhanger!! Umm.. In this chapter was one of my alltime favourite flashbacks. Not really because I wrote it so well, but because it was sort of fun to think about. I mean that little Aeris/Elmyra scene at the beginning of this chapter. I wanted to add it into this story from the beginning, but this was the first spot it actually fit in. Well, untill next time!! ^_^ Bye!!


	25. Chapter 22.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Yesh, the characters are Squaresofts. All I came up with is Zenobius. (Damn.) ^_~ (A little trivia for ya: the name Zenobius means 'Zeus gave life'. I think it's a neat little detail, considering Zenobius was of Hojo's design.)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heeh!! I know you're probably dying to find out what happened to everyone after Tiny Bronco crashed? ..But before that: Gaah am I so in need of coffee right now! I stayed up practically the whole of last night trying to figure out this chapter. It was really frustrating! Unfortunately all the good stuff will be in the next chapter.. Still, this is not all bad..? I hope. ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 22.

I touched your eyelids that one day must close,  
Your lips as perishable as a rose:  
And say that all must fade, before we know  
The thing we know of but we do not know.

- F. T. Prince -

"Congratulations, Heideggar.." Scarlet smiled at the middle aged Shin-Ra executive, who was following his machine, Barracuda-577 in action with a pair of binoculars.

"It's a success alright." Heideggar said confidently. "I told you this would be big." He continued, and grabbed a radiophone. "Release the other two." He announced, and then listened to their response.

"Alright, Sir." A female voice answered. As the radio-phone went silent again, Heideggar placed it back on a table, and grabbed the binoculars hangind around his neck in a black string. "There they go.." He laughed anxiously, as he followed the three machines gather on a clearing. They stood in a neat line in perfect formation, their shining metallic shields reflecting the afternoon sun.

"They're quite beautiful." Scarlet seemed pleased by the way the machines moved, on their hind legs. They were designed very streamlined, which suggested they were capable of moving at fast speeds.

"Oh, I designed them.." Heideggar's expression was bashful, as he glanced at Scarlet. Soon the three machines arched their long necks, and a Mako-green glow lit up in their large eyes that were located at the sides of the their small heads. In a syncronized manner, the machines opened their jaws, and fired a blaze of energy at the forest.

"Mobile Mako-cannons?" Scarlet seemed intriqued.

The energy from the Barracudas mouths turned more severe, as the tree metallic monsters united their strength and shot at the forest. Several trees fell down with a loud crash. "They have some basic artificial intelligence, which means several Barracudas can function as a unit.." Heideggar continued to praise his machines. "I'm sending them after that plane we shot down.." He explained, as the robots began to march deeper into the forest, shooting trees and plants that were in their way.

"I like those Barracudas already.." Scarlet snickered, laughing with her high-pitched voice.

"Do you still think it was AVALANCHE?" Heideggar asked.

"Yes.. Emphasis on the word *was*.." Scarlet said, smiling maliciously. "Now where can we find that Temple?" She asked.

* * * * *

Aeris opened her eyes, feeling pain all over her body. She was lying in a pile of dry, dead leaves, staring up at the remains of Tiny Bronco, that were caught up in the branches quite high up. She forced herself to her feet, and faltered away from the plane, in case the branches might break under the heavy weight of it. Aeris was glad all of her bones were intact after such a long fall, the branches and the soft ground must've broken her fall. She had been lucky she had not gotten any worse injuries than a few cuts and bruises.

"Ouch." Aeris tried to avoid putting any weight on her right ankle, which she seemed to have twisted. Glancing around her in the falling darkness of the forest, she couldn't see the others anywhere. The tall, big trees grew everywhere, vines wrapping their leaves around their colonnade. Not much grew on the ground level, since hardly any sunlight reached it through the treetops. For how long had she been unconsious? Aeris thought, and felt a little bit frightened of the thought of being left alone in the forest. She managed to hop on her good foot to a tree, from which she noticed her staff, still in perfect condition.

"Oh, thank god." Aeris grabbed her weapon of choise, and held it close to her for comfort. Where were the others? Aeris couldn't understand. She glanced up at the remains of the aeroplane, yet she couldn't see anything of particular interest. She sat down with her back against the trees tall roots, and went through her backpack. Aeris took a sip of a bottle of fresh water she had with her, then closed it and returned it to her bag.

"Hello!!" Aeris shouted, mentally hitting herself for sounding so weak. "Is anybody out there!!" Aeris repeated, not hearing even a one single reply.

Some monkeys made a lot of noise, jumping midst the treetops. Some half eaten leaves flew down slowly, like feathers. Aeris watched them in silence, trying to gather enough strength to go searching for the others. Still, she felt weak and shaken after the violent crash. Aeris shuddered, in the moist, cooling air of the jungle. She hoped she wouldn't have to spend the night alone in this forest. She remembered once camping out on her backyard, especially the part where she she had run back into the house and into Elmyra's bed, shivering of cold and fear. Aeris wished Sephiroth was here.. She always felt so safe and secure with him.

"Please, anybody? Can you hear me!?" Aeris tried to shout again, and just like the times before, she heard no answer. Aeris tried to think how Sephiroth would act in a situation like this. He'd probably say something like it was wise to stay close to the plane and not wander anywhere.. But of course, Sephiroth was far more used to being alone, and surviving without anyone's help. Aeris pouted to herself. Suddenly a flock of birds flew over Aeris, chirping with shaken voices as though something had frightened them into motion. "..Hello?" Aeris said cautiously, scanning the darkening night with her eyes.

"Stop shouting, you'll lure them to you."

Aeris suddenly heard Sephiroth whisper from behind her. She turned her head in an instant, and studied his apperance carefully. Sephiroth didn't look like he was hurt, with the exception of a small cut over his brow, that wasn't even bleeding much.

"Oh, Sephiroth!" Aeris stood up and hugged him passionately. "Am I glad you're here.." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Aeris was so relieved that he was OK, and that she wouldn't have to be alone.

"Shh.." Sephiroth whispered her, pulling her towards some darker shadows.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked him in a whispered voice, sencing there was a reason for Sephiroth's concentrated expression.

"Right after the crash, I got separated from the others.. Shin-Ra's new toys are roaming these forests, so it's difficult to find anyone. I'm just glad I was able to get back to the plane. Quite clever of you, to stay close to it." Sephiroth complimented.

"Thanks." Aeris smiled. "But I really had no choise.. I think I twisted my ankle." She added.

"Oh, I'd better carry you then.. The machine's are rather fast." Sephiroth turned his back at Aeris for her to climb on.

"OK.." Aeris jumped on his back from a small rock. "So you don't know where the others are?" She asked, as Sephiroth carried her deeper into the forest.

"No.. I haven't seen them. I suppose they've seen the machines also, and don't want to make any excess noise." Sephiroth assumed.

"I hope everyone's OK.." Aeris bit her lip. She was deeply worried, if those machines were the same that had shot their plane down, it meant they were powerful and very accurate weapons, even from a long distance. "Can you fight them?" She asked Sephiroth, who then gave her a look.

"Of course. But it is not wise under these circumstances." Sephiroth explained.

"Why?" Aeris asked, fearing the answer might be her. She could hardly help Sephiroth in battle, except maybe by healing him. It was possible she was only slowing him down.

"They have the ability to communicate with each other, which means when one machine comes across with any enemy resistance.." Sephiroth began his explanation. "..Others will come for the rescue." Aeris finished his sentence with a sigh.

"How many of them are there?" She wondered, understanding that it would be difficult for even Sephiroth to fight off a whole platoon of war-machines on his own.

"I'm not sure. Therefore it's not wise to rush into fighting them." Sephiroth said, carrying Aeris up to a cliff.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"We should search for some landmark.. It's likely the others will too." Sephiroth said. "It is the way SOLDIER's are trained to act in cases of getting lost from the main group." He said with a smile.

Aeris returned Sephiroth's smile, breathing in the scent of his hair. She was glad of Sephiroth's experience, since he always seemed to know what to do, and how to make a difficult situation seem simple and easy to handle.

"Sephiroth!" Tifa said as she ran down to meet Aeris and him.

"Have you seen any of the others? Cloud?" Tifa sounded worried.

"No.." Aeris frowned apologetically. "I'm sure they're OK, though." She added, as Sephiroth continued to carry her towards a smooth rock closeby on top of the ridge.

"Sit down here." He told Aeris, and she slid down his back onto groundlevel.

"Ouch.." She hopped on her good foot to the rock, and sat down.

Sephiroth kneeled in front of her, inspecting her swollen ankle, careful not to twist it any further. "It looks pretty bad.." He muttered, and began untying the shoe-laces of Aeris' brown leather shoes.

"So did you see those machines..?" Tifa asked Aeris, sitting down on another rock.

"Well, I didn't.. But Sephiroth saw them, didn't you?" Aeris asked him, as he gently took Aeris' shoe off.

"Yes." He stated flatly, as he removed the white sock from Aeris foot. He then poared some wated onto it, and cast a weak ice-spell onto the sock.

"What on earth are you doing?" Aeris giggled. "I'm pretty sure it's dead." She smiled at Sephiroth, and heard Tifa chuckle at her remark a small distance away.

Sephiroth looked up at Aeris, slightly irritated by the two women making fun of him. "Your ankle needs something cold.." He muttered, and placed the frozed sock around Aeris' ankle. He then placed Aeris' shoe back on and tied the laces tightly. "Better?" He then asked.

"Yeah." Aeris smiled at him as a thankyou.

"Where do you think the others are?" Tifa asked Sephiroth, her eyes turned to study the forest spreading in every direction.

"..Probably on their way here." Sephiroth shrugged. Tifa just glanced at him, not surprised by his lack of interest. This was exactly what she'd expected from him.

"What if they're fighting those weird machines?" She asked.

"Well then there's very little we can do to help." Sephiroth responded.

"What did you say?! We should go looking for them!" Tifa raised her voice at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sephiroth glared at her.

"Hey, stop it!" Aeris gave both Tifa and Sephiroth warning looks. "This doesn't help anyone." She told them and wringed her brow, deep in thought. Sephiroth couldn't help smiling at her, even if he was still irritated with Tifa. Aeris looked very cute, almost childlike as she tried to decide what they should do. "I'm worried about the others too, Tifa.." Aeris glanced at the dark-haired woman, "but I think we shouldn't go back there.." She spoke, frowning at Tifa's frustrated expression.

"Figures." Tifa rolled her eyes, and turned her back at Sephiroth.

"It's just that.. We don't know the first thing about these machines.. And walking about might do Cloud and the others more harm than good. Besides, we have no idea where they are exactly.." Aeris tried to explain her motives.

"Yeah, Aeris.. I know." Tifa sighed. "I just don't like sitting around, doing nothing.." She continued.

"Feel free to go back then, I won't stop you." Sephiroth smirked, and both Aeris and Tifa gave him a look.

"Be quiet Sephy." Aeris sighed.

* * * * *

"Psst. Yuffie?" Red whispered to the young ninja. They were sitting on a treebranch, not far from the spot where they had regained consiousness. They both figured they had been the first one's to fall from the plane. After a few hours of searching for the others in vain, Yuffie had thought she might be able to see the plane's crash site from high up. Climbing up a tree had been a difficult task for even Red, even if he had long, sharp claws. The long climb had in fact taken most of Yuffie's strength, so sitting still on a thick branch was a welcomed change from the walking, even if they couldn't really see anything in the setting sun.

"What?" Yuffie glanced in the direction Red was looking at, and noticed two large machines, prowl past them on their hind legs. The machines seemed to move swiftly, unlike any other robots Yuffie had ever seen. "What are they..?" She though aloud, and Red just shook his mane.

"..Look, there's something like.. Barracuda written to their sides.." He whispered, scared stiff as a machine stopped and glanced in their direction. After a moment of charged silence it turned it's metallic head back, and continued to walk after it's partner.

"Whoa.." Yuffie heaved a sigh of relief. "For I moment there I thought it saw us.." She mumbled, not wanting Red to know she had felt a little bit threatened by the huge robots, whose eyes glowed like those of Sephiroth's..

"Do you think the others.." Yuffie turned to Red, wondering if he knew what was going on any more than she did. "..are OK?" She swallowed, not comfortable with the thought of the robot's patrolling the woods.

"I honesty don't know." Red answered, closing his amber coloured eye. The red-furred creature sat in silence a moment, before opening his eyes again. "Still.. We can't stay here." He turned to face Yuffie.

"I know." Yuffie nodded, a little frightened look in her eyes. "But I don't really wanna fight those robots on our own.." She explained, and prepared to climb back to ground, as they suddenly noticed a certain young blonde wander past them, never looking up. He had drawn his sword, and looked like he was waiting for someone to attack him any minute.

"Cloud!" Yuffie tried to whisper as loudly as she could, not wanting the machines to hear her. Yuffies voice never reached Cloud's ears, as he just continued to walk away. "God is he frustrating to work with." She muttered, and grabbed a yellow, ripe fruit from it's branch and threw it at Cloud. It landed next to him, making him jump in fright.

"Yuffie? Red?" Cloud blinked as his eyes focused on the two AVALANCHEr's sitting high up.

"Yeah. It's us." Yuffie replied, and quickly climbed down so that she wouldn't need to shout. Red was a little faster in getting down than her, so he quickly began asking the blonde leader about the others.

"So you haven't seen anyone but us yet?" Red thought.

"No.. Did you see the.." Cloud said, pointing in the direction the large machines had walked to.

"Yeah, we saw them alright." Yuffie snorted. "Let's just get away from here.. I don't wanna be here when they come back." She muttered.

"Sure." Cloud nodded, agreeing that escaping was the best alternative until they found out more about what was going on.

"It was probably one of those freaky robo-dragons that shot our plane down." Yuffie told Cloud.

"I think so too.." He nodded, searching the surroundings for any clues as to where the remains of Tiny Bronco were. "Do you know where the plane crashed? Maybe there's someone there." Cloud's voice was hopeful.

"I couldn't see it from up there." Red shrugged. "There are too many plants and trees around.. It's impossible to see through them. There wasn't any smoke from the plane either, so.." He continued, implying it was nearly impossible to find back to the plane, especially since it was getting darker and darker.

"We should look for any landmarks.." Cloud thought aloud. "I know that's what Sephiroth would do.." His voice turned a little cold at the mention of the ex-SOLDIER General. For a passing moment, Cloud wished Sephiroth had not survived the fall.

The three of them walked ahead in silence, wandering aimlessly as they had no idea where the others were.. Or even if they were all right. Yuffie tried to keep her eyes in the treetops in case the others were hiding high up too, but she didn't notice anyone. "Red.. Can't you.. smell them or something?" She glanced at the beast walking closeby, slightly frustrated and growingly irritated. It was late, and the day had been long and tiring. Above all she wanted to rest.

"This is a jungle.. There are so many smells, I cannot concentrate on any single one." Red answered her, uncomfortable about talking of his enhanced sences. He had been raised by humans, so at times Red forgot how different from them he actually was.

"..Great." Yuffie sighed, and turned to look at Cloud. He seemed tired too, but still kept walking ahead. Yuffie realized he was probably worried about the others, especially Tifa. "Look Cloud.. I don't think I can walk much further without taking a break." Yuffie stopped, and watched as Cloud turned to face her.

"Red?" Cloud turned to the red furred creature.

"I'm tired too.." Red's voice was quiet.

"OK.. It's no use to look for them in the dark, anyway." Cloud gave in with a sigh.

* * * * *

"Damn." Barret stumbled on a tall root, miraculously maintaining his balance. As he lifted his gaze and studied the surroundings, he noticed the peek of a ridge rise above the scenery. "Huh?" Barret stared at it, and then began to walk slowly towards it. The sudden noises of birds taking wing from the treetops made Barret jump a little, since he was not used to being in forests. The constant noises that didn't seem to seize even during night, were unfamiliar to him - he had grown used to the noises of Midgar, but a nightly jungle was something quite different.

"Oh man, where is everybody.." Barret said under his breath, suddenly hearing something approach him with considerable speed. As he turned his head, he noticed two large machines run past him, as though chasing some invisible enemy.

"Wha--?" Barret stared at them, as the other suddenly stopped and turned it's small head, located at the top of it's streamlined body. Barret gulped, and raised his gun-arm at the robotic dragon. It took cautious steps towards him, while the other kept running. As Barret was about to fire at the machine, it turned on it's hind legs and followed the other robot slowly, as though it was reluctant to leave.

Barret walked to the path the two machine's had been running on, and stared after them with a bewildered look on his face. They didn't seem anything like the clumsy robot the AVALANCHEr's had encountered at the Sector 5 reactor.. Their movements were so fluent and lifelike, Barret had never seen anything like them from Shin-Ra. He was concearned, that his old enemy seemed to be growing stronger and more dangerous. He wasn't sure what the robot's meant, but it was likely it had been one of those machines that had shot the AVALANCHEr's down. Barret began to follow the robotic monsters, as it seemed they were heading the same way as Barret had intended. Both the machines were headed straight for the ridge, not far from where Barret was standing now. Barret wondered, why the machine hadn't attacked him.. Judging by the speed they were running at, they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Barret hastened his pace, and the closer he got to the ridge, the more clearly he heard sound of struggle and fighting. "I knew it.. Damn you Shin-ra." Barret snorted, and ran up the side of the hill.

He saw Sephiroth and Tifa fight the two machines side by side, as Aeris cast her healing spells. Judging by a growing pile of metal junk on top of the ridge, they had been at it a while.

"Barret!" Aeris waved her hand at Barret, a relieved smile on her face. "I don't think I can keep this up for much longer.." She sighed, and it was only now that Barret noticed she wasn't putting any weight on her other leg. It must be hurt, he thought, and joined Tifa and Sephiroth. The very same machine, that had glanced at Barret, was just about to attack. Barret shot at it a few times, the bullets doing very little damage to it's hard surface. Most of them bounced right off, Barret noticed to his dissappointment.

"They seem to be immune to lighting based attacks as well!" Tifa shouted over the noise the two machines made as they were gathering strength from the Mako running in their engines.

"Only limit-break attacks seem to do some damage.. It takes horrible amounts of time to destroy even one machine and they just keep coming and coming.." Tifa's eyes were filled with despair, as she spoke. "I'm so tired.." She said, trying her best to block out an attack of the other metallic beast. It lifted Tifa into the air on it's nose, and then threw her down like a toy the robot had grown tired of.

"Well let's see how it likes this!" Barret shot at the beast, one of his bullets bouncing off into the robot's eye. Pasific green liquid gushed through the machine's broken eye, which seemed to slow it down quite a bit. Still, it showed no signs of stopping. When Barret destroyed the other eye too, the machine eventyally came to a halt, stopping midst it's attack just before hitting Aeris.

"Are you OK?" Barret heard Sephiroth ask, as he glanced at Aeris. She just nodded back at the silver-haired man, and the four of them turned their eyes to the other machine, still in working order.

"I'll destroy it--" Barret muttered, as the robot opened it's jaws and a thread of energy hit him straight in his chest. The bolt sent Barret to the ground, and left him light-headed. Barret rose to his feet shakily, trying to focus his eyes on the machine. "Damn.. I can't see.." He mumbled, seeing nothing but vague shadows in the darkness.

"You've been blinded." Sephiroth snorted, just before he jumped into an attack, slashing the robot with such quick, feverish movements.

Aeris watched in awe, as he fought.. Even when fighting, Sephiroth never lost his composure. He was almost as though practising; it was like Sephiroth hardly noticed he was fighting a real enemy. Sephiroth finished his attack with a kick below the metallic monsters jaw, and the three others fighting aside him watched the monster break in two, neatly from the middle. Barret glanced at Tifa, who didn't seem as surprised as he was.

"Oh, that was the second time he did that." Tifa explained with a shrug.

"Man dat guy is good at slicing stuff." Barret sighed, and watched the three broken robots on the ridge in turn.

"It looks like there aren't more coming.. Now, anyway." Sephiroth muttered, walking away from Tifa and Barret.

"Barret, I'm glad you found us! Did you see any of the others?" Tifa asked curiously. Even Aeris stared at the former leader of AVALANCHE for an answer.

"Naw.." Barret shook his head apologetically. "All I saw was these.. Barracudas?" Barret read from the side of one of the robots. "And it's pitch dark down there.." Barret stated, implying he thought it would be best to wait till morning.

"Yeah.. There's no chance of us finding anyone in the dark." Aeris smiled as she answered for Barret, since she well understood Tifa's worry.

She couldn't help letting her eyes wander back to Sephiroth though, who was standing at the edge of a cliff, staring down into the undergrowth. He looked troubled, but Aeris felt he probably wanted to be alone. She smiled to herself, it felt good to think maybe she understood him a little better now. She remembered once being a little frightened of the hard shell behind which Sephiroth liked to hide, but now that she knew deep inside he was really not that different from Aeris, she didn't feel frightened by anything about him at all.

"So we should stay 'ere right.. Mabbe they'll find their way to us." Barret said cautiously, sencing Tifa probably wanted to search for Cloud even in the dark. It was no use though, and she knew it.

"OK.." Tifa gave in, and yawned as she finally began to accept the thought of resting. They were all too weary to search for anyone, nor fight if they encountered any enemies. It would be stupid not to rest.. "Let's look for them in the morning." She nodded at Barret and Aeris, her eyes sweeping quickly over Sephiroth. Even if she remembered finding her father dead as clear as if it had happened yesterday, she couldn't help noticing a change in Sephiroth. Maybe Aeris had been right about him all along.. "It's not like there's much that can change over night!" Tifa laughed nervously, looking at Aeris as though she had asked a question and was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah.. Not much." Aeris answered Tifa with a calm smile.

Tifa watched as Aeris walked over to Sephiroth, careful not to put too much weight on her sore foot. She seemed to be coping better with it than a few hours ago, Tifa figured maybe Sephiroth's clumsy healing method's had worked.

"..You were pretty amazing back there."

Tifa heard Aeris compliment Sephiroth. He then turned his head to Aeris, and then the two just stared at each other, as if the eye contact had rendered them speechless.

"Geez.." Barret snorted at the sight of them. "I can't believe Aeris ain't frightened of 'im.." He muttered, and noticed Tifa give him a look.

"She's in love.." She answered, as though it explained everything.

* * * * *

"Any news of the Barracudas?" Heideggar asked a lower rank officer of his war department.

"No Sir. They seem to have stopped on top of a ridge, all three of them. The emergency signal has been activated, which would indicate.. that they've been destroyed Sir." The man answered.

"..General.." Heideggar snarled, and hit his fist against a table.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Another male voice asked from beside Heideggar. He was a blond-haired, neat looking young man, dressed in a white suit.

"No, Mr. Shinra, I'm sure well be able to prevent the AVALANCHEr's from destroying this mission, using some other weapons. I'll order SOLDIER's to go patrolling the nearby woods." Heideggar assured the man.

"Just call me Rufus.." The blond man said, sneering at the scenery. "And Heideggar, I doubt it'll do much good to send any more of our men for Sephiroth to slaughter.. It's stupid to try outpowering him.." Rufus continued.

"Y-yes, Mr Shinra.. I mean Rufus.. But what then?" Heideggar asked.

"Well think.. He must have some weaknesses?" Rufus turned to Heideggar, and looked at him almost accusingly.

"I'll contact Professor Hojo immediatly." Heideggar nodded at Rufus and turned his back. He quickly marched out of the cockpit of a huge airship, still floating quite a distance above ground. "Heideggar here, can you hear me groundbase 1?" He spoke to his radiophone, and noticed the lower rank officer he had spoken to before, run after him.

"Yes we hear. Do you have new orders?" A womans voice asked.

"Yes.. Gather a platoon ready, I'll give you further instructions within the next two hours." Heideggar's voice was determined as he marched towards his office at the lower parts of the ship.

"We'll do that." The woman said.

Heideggar closed the small black radiophone, and tried his best to hide his irritation with the Presidents son. His know-it-all attitude was unbearable.. Allthough the President wasn't much better himself. It seemed they were both as thirsty for money and power. The thought of AVALANCHE threating Shin-Ra's dominance over the world was unbearable for him too, but it seemed Rufus, Hojo and Scarlet had some other interests too. For many occasions during the last few months, the three of them had been seen talking rather suspiciously. Something was about to happen, Heideggar was sure of it, and he wanted to play his cards right. The last thing he wanted, was to be on the losing side. He had tried to ask Scarlet about it, but she just denied everything and laughed. Rufus was almost equally mysterious.. Heideggar wondered what was going on.

* * * * *

"I can't believe the bastards shot my plane down! What's so secret about this place, a man can't even fly over it!?!" Cid snorted, turning his head to Vincent as he waited for an answer. He didn't say anything, so Cid just continued his complaining. "Do you know how long it took me to build that plane!? Ten fucking years!" He raised his voice, growing more and more irritated with Shin-Ra.

Vincent glanced at him with his crimson coloured eyes, yet remained silent.

"You're a pretty quiet guy." Cid snorted.

"I prefer to stay silent unless I have something meaningful to say." Vincent finally spoke.

"Wha? You're suggesting I don't have anything to say?!" Cid asked him. "You'd better not be, 'cos--" A sudden loud sound interrupted Cid's thoughts. "Man, I don't like this frickin' jungle." He spoke in a whispered hush, hoping that whatever had caused the sound was not after them.

"Do you think it might be another Barracuda-577?" Vincent suggested, staring into the shadows.

"Naw.." Cid shook his head. "That's something bigger.." He continued in a little bit frightened voice. Although they had not seen but one Barracuda, it had been enough to frighten him. It seemed Shin-Ra had become more talented with building machines. Of course, Cid snorted, they'd never use their expertice for anything but creating better weapons.

* * *

I think this was not one of my best chapters.. Just when things were about to get interesting, I decided to leave it for the next chapter. It'll be pretty cool! So this chapter was all about building up tension. Sorry!! _ Try to hang in there, I guarantee the best chapters are yet to come!! ^_~


	26. Chapter 23.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I don't own the characters of FF7!! They're Squaresofts!! I can only say this so many times before completely losing my mind!! ^_^

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Finally! I got around to actually writing this chapter. This was really difficult for me to write, so it also took me quite some time.. I practically did nothing but type for two days! I hope there aren't any major mistakes in my writing? I try to fix them as soon as I notice any, I hope they don't bother you much? ^_^ I had a pretty good time figuring out a few funny scenes. I wonder if you'll find them funny though.. I laugh at such weird things. 0_o Look, is that a bird? *quickly escapes*

* * *

CHAPTER 23.

I feel her presence in the common day,  
In that slow dark that widens every eye.  
She moves as water moves, and comes to me,  
Stayed by what was, and pulled by what would be.

- Theodore Roethke -

"Hard to believe such a dull looking stone could give us access to limitless amounts of Mako.." Rufus stared at the rainbow coloured, round stone in his hand.

"Sir, we're ready for the stone." A male SOLDIER announced, standing next to an altar.

"Perfect." The short haired man smirked, and walked over to the altar. "This thing had better work.." Rufus muttered, as he placed the stone into the shallow hole in the center of the small altar. As the stone reflected a blaze of light towards a wall, an ancient mechanism was activated. The altar slid slowly inside the wall, and revealed a staircase that led under the floor.

"Intriquing." Rufus sneered, and decended down the stairs, bowing his head a little to avoid hitting his head to the ceiling of the staircase. Entering the chamber located at the end of the stairs, Rufus lit up some torches on the sides of the room.

"You." Rufus turned to the nearest SOLDIER. "Keep guard on this place, understood?" He ordered, and then re-entered the staircase. "I imagine the AVALANCHE members will try to stop us.." Rufus said, as he walked back up into fresh air.

"Yes Sir." The SOLDIER nodded. As Rufus began walking back to the temporary base the Shin-Ra had set up close to the Temple, Rufus thought if the protection he had ordered was really of any use. If General Sephiroth wanted to enter the place, a few feeble lower class SOLDIER's could hardly stop him. Still, Rufus couldn't just leave the place completely without protection.

Time was of the essence, Rufus mused, so he hoped it would take a long while for the AVALANCHEr's to find to the old building. He needed time to figure out the engravings written to the Temple's walls. Many of Shin-Ra's leading scientist were working around the clock to solve their meaning, but Rufus feared they had gotten to the Temple too late. He snorted, as he walked with his military escort following him. This was his one chance to replace his father.. Rufus was so tired of standing in his shadow, especially since the old man wasn't doing a particularly good job. He had gotten weak.. An evilish grin spread over Rufus' face. He was tired of Shin-Ra just being an energy company.. No, Rufus had greater plans; he wanted to become the emperor of the world. And very soon, everyone else would know of his plans too.

* * * * *

"Take this and this and.. Eewwwk!" Aeris squealled as she fell to her stomach. In front of her, a green, cat sized monster looked at her with an expression that could not be anything but amusement. "Aargh.. I need those fighting lessons.." Aeris muttered and stood up. She quickly dusted her pink dress, and checked that her staff was still intact. The last thing she wanted, was to be unarmed in this jungle. As Aeris prepared for her next attack, she noticed the monster she had been fighting had escaped.

"Ha! I scared it away." She smiled to herself, and continued to walk on a narrow path that was probably created by monsters rather than humans. It led from a small lake deeper into the jungle, and many creatures of the forest probably used it when going to drink. As much as Aeris feared she might run into a big, thirsty monster, she had to keep walking to the very direction she was headed. Towards the Temple of the Ancients.. Even if she had never been to the Temple, and had only heard of it's existence a few days ago, she was sure this was the way to get to it.

In her dream, something had imprinted a map of this huge forest into Aeris' memory, and when she had woken up the fiery urge to leave for the Temple had forced her to leave Tifa, Barret and especially Sephiroth behind. After a few hours of walking Aeris was here; she felt this was very close to the Temple's location. She remembered that in her dream, the voice of the Planet had repeated over an over again the same message: the Planet was in danger and that Aeris would have to hurry to the Temple. There was no time to waste.. Even if Aeris felt she could hardly stop Zenobius or Shin-Ra from entering the Temple, she still wanted to do as the Planet said. She felt she owed it to it.. As Aeris walked forward, she tried to imagine what was going on with the others. She hoped Sephiroth wouldn't be angry that she had left.. or worried. Aeris had wanted to wake him up and ask him to come along, but this was something she had to do on her own. She didn't want Sephiroth to risk his life for something Aeris had heard in a dream.

As she took another carefree step forward, Aeris noticed something move in the corner of her eye. "Oh no, not another one!" Aeris sighed, and held tightly onto her staff. Soon the noise stopped though, so she decided to continue walking. Aeris glanced briefly at her shoes, that were stained in muddy dirt

"Just where do you think you're going?"

An angry voice asked from nearby, making Aeris stumble into a bush with large, green leaves. This was it, her worst nightmare come true. She was alone in this dense jungle, with.. Sephiroth? Aeris blinked at the sight of him, standing in a perfect posture with his arms folded protectively in front of his chest.

"Gosh, you scared me! For a moment there I thought you were--" Aeris fell silent, not wanting to voice her thoughts in fear Sephiroth might get further offended.

"Well I could have been him." Sephiroth's voice was still angry, and his expression was as cold as ice. "You keep making so much noise it would have been easy for even a deaf person to find you!" He muttered, and then took a step forward. He extended his arm towards Aeris, and helped her up.

"Still.. Stop sneaking up on me. I'm gonna have a heart-attack one day.." Aeris mumbled in a small voice, admitting Sephiroth was right. She had been so anxious to find out more about her ancestors, she had forgotten all about the Barracudas and Zenobius.

"Sorry. I just don't like the idea of you walking around alone, especially with the Shin-Ra people still around.. Don't forget you're on the run from them too." Sephiroth reminded Aeris, and she jut nodded at him in response.

Aeris felt a little ashamed of her rash decision to leave for the Temple, but it had felt like a good idea at the time. "I wasn't going to go far." She fidgeted.

"Oh?" Sephiroth tilted his head as he the answer came to him without Aeris even voicing the words. "You're searching for the Temple.." He sighed, his voice suggesting he was glad he had gotten to Aeris before she had reached the Temple. It was most likely the Shin-Ra people were already there.

"Whatever there is cetra in me.. It's dying to go there.." Aeris voice was faraway, as she explained her motives. 

"Well, dead's how you are going to end up, if you go there alone." Sephiroth snorted. "You should have asked me to come with you." There was a little bit hurt undertone in his voice, that caught Aeris' attention. She wanted him to understand, that she hadn't left him behind because she didn't want his company, but because she had wanted to protect him.

"I didn't want to wake you.." Was all that Aeris said though.

"Well I'm here now." Sephiroth said, and pulled a leaf out of Aeris' hair.

"Did you see me fight off that green monster! I was pretty good eh?" Aeris smiled at Sephiroth.

"Actually.. It stole your money while you were lying on the ground." Sephiroth smirked.

"Why that little.." Aeris puffed as she checked her purse. Sephiroth was right, she had lost a few thousand gils. "Let's just leave already." Aeris sighed at Sephiroth's amused expression, and they both continued walking westwards. 

* * * * *

"I knew it - Sephiroth has kidnapped her." Tifa muttered, and glanced at Barret.

"Kidnapped? Now where did dat come from?" Barret thought aloud.

"OK, so maybe not kidnapped--" Tifa sighed in frustration. "But they're still both missing! Why would they leave, especially since Cloud and the others are still missing too!" She shook her head and sat down on a rock. "Maybe he's changed sides or freaked out again.. I wonder if this situation could possibly get any worse." Tifa complained.

"Aeris would have made some noise if she didn't want to be with 'im.. Mabbe they just eloped." Barret suggested, and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I was wrong." She said under her breath, and turned to face the path leading down into the jungle.

"We ought to be lookin' for the others.." Barret told her.

"Yeah.. The sooner we find them the better." Tifa agreed. They began gathering their few things in silence, as the sun was creeping higher up on the sky.

"I've got a feelin' this'll be one damn sweaty day.." Barret muttered, and tried to enjoy the last moments of the chilly morning air, before the sun turned it's temperature.

* * * * *

"This is it." Aeris stopped in front of a small rope-bridge, that had been built over a deep breach surrounding the Cetran holy site.

"The Temple of the Ancients.." Sephiroth muttered, as his eyes studied the large building located at the end of the bridge. It looked like it was built in several floors, some probably even under ground level. There appeared to be only one entrance to it, which bothered Sephiroth. The large stone building looked like a mouse trap, standing before them eerily quiet as though it was waiting for something.

"Come on, let's go take a look!" Aeris smiled excited, and quickly walked over the bridge.

Sephiroth followed her in silence, looking out for anything even remotely suspicious. He couldn't see anyone or anything, and Sephiroth wasn't sure what it meant. For a passing moment Sephiroth had the strangest feeling he was walking straight into a trap, but a look at Aeris' enthusiastic expression was more than enough to erase the thought of Sephiroth's mind.

"Ooh, look at this.. All these engravings.. It's a bit like at the marble-temple, remember?" Aeris turned to look at Sephiroth, and blushed a little as she remembered the details of that evening.

"Yes.." Sephiroth glanced at her, and continued to walk slowly to the inner parts of the building.

"So.." Aeris stared at his back, and then turned to study the symbols more carefully. She wished she could read them, somehow.

"Do you know what Zenobius is looking for from here?" Aeris asked, and noticed Sephiroth stop immediatly.

"You mean you don't know what's kept here?" Sephiroth seemed a little surprised.

"No." Aeris answered him with a smile.

"The Black Materia.." Sephiroth explained. "It's a weapon of ultimate destruction." He added, and Aeris nodded at him with a serious expression on her face.

"We shouldn't let Zenobius get it.. Let's just hope he's not here yet." She told him, biting her lip a bit troubled by the thought of running into the black-haired man. Something about Zenobius was familiar to Aeris somehow, and it frightened her that she didn't understand the feeling emanating from him.

"Aeris.. You know you might be in greater danger because of my presence? Jenova can still sence me, it was thanks to me that she found you in Niebelheim." Sephiroth told Aeris.

"I know.. But I guess I'll be in danger anyway. I'd rather face it with you, than alone." Aeris smiled reassuringly.

"Well.. I guess there's not much I can say to that." Sephiroth shrugged, and they walked a while in silence.

Inside the entry, Sephiroth noticed a few torches had been lit on the sides of the room. Also, the hole in the floor indicated that they were not the first to have gotten to the Temple. The thought made Sephiroth a little worried, since he didn't know what kind of an enemy to expect. Was it Shin-Ra, or Zenobius? Sephiroth couldn't really rule out either option. "It looks like they've already used the KeyStone.." Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, biting her lip. It seemed she was thinking of the same thing as Sephiroth.

"We should still go take a look, after all we didn't come all this way here for nothing.." Aeris frowned, and entered the staircase before Sephiroth had a chance to answer her.

"Aeris.. I'm not sure if.." Sephiroth muttered, as he followed her deeper into the Temple. "..That is such a good idea.." He continued, as he entered a larger cavity. There were murals and engravings everywhere, and there were some old clay pots and vases on the floor.

Aeris was admiring a mosaic, a thoughtful look on her face. "Wow.. The cetra must've been really something?" She smiled at Sephiroth awkwardly. She still felt odd about the whole being an Ancient thing.

"Looks that way." Sephiroth nodded at her as he answered, and moved to a wall. As his fingers ran across the eye of a chocobo looking bird, a wall slid aside. Behind it, a large dark passageway led even deeper into the building.

"How did you..?" Aeris looked at Sephiroth in awe.

"I just got lucky.. I guess." Sephiroth smirked, and Aeris gave him a look. "Oh really?" She smiled, and walked through the dark opening. Sephiroth followed her, an amused look on his face.

They continued to pace past walls that had more skilled artwork on them, and Sephiroth watched in silence, as Aeris stopped to look at some of them. "It's nice to know you've still got your sence of priorities." Sephiroth told her, as she stopped for maybe the tenth time during the relatively small distance.

"Aww.." Aeris walked over to him, and turned his head with her fingers. "Feeling a little neglegted, are we?" She smiled at Sephiroth.

"..Maybe a little." Sephiroth smiled back at her, enjoying the charged atmosphere.

"Well.. Let's see what I can do about that." Aeris whispered him, standing up on her toes. She leaned closer to Sephiroth, and they exchanged a long, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Aeris giggled at something. "I feel like a teenager, sneaking a boyfriend into my home.." She explained, and grabbed Sephiroth's hand. Finally the tunnel ended, and behind it they saw a larger chamber, that was lit by rays of sunlight streaming in through a few cracks in the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Aeris suddenly stopped, as she heard a whisper from a small pond of Mako nearby, located almost at the center of the room. "Oh, come take a look.. I think it's trying to contact me." She looked at Sephiroth slightly embarrassed.

"What's it saying?" Sephiroth asked, as Aeris kneeled next to the pasific green liquid.

"I'm not sure.." Aeris tried to concentrate. "I mean, it's hard to understand. Their message is beyond words.. But what I do understand.. They're warning me; they sence evil." Aeris lifted her gaze to Sephiroth.

"Duh." He snorted, and Aeris just giggled at his blunt remark.

"It's not you." She shook her head, smiling amused.

"No?" Sephiroth asked, wondering who the cetra meant then. Zenobius?

"There are still Jenova cells within me.. And I'm sure the cetra still consider Jenova to be 'evil'.." Sephiroth continued, sitting down on the opposite side of the Mako pool. Aeris stared at him across the small distance.

"I never thought of it that way.." She tilted her head. The whispers of the Planet were like a melody in her head, as the voices kept drawing near then dying again. "To me you're just Sephiroth.." Aeris smiled innocently, and Sephiroth smiled back at her. Unwittingly, Aeris had just spoken a great compliment.

"Thanks." Sephiroth grinned, and then allowed his gaze to sink into the depths of the Mako pool.

"It's strange.." He spoke. "This liquid is what we'll become.. when we die." He continued, and stirred the surface with his fingers. Aeris looked at his behaviour horrified, since she knew how poisonous Mako was. It was because of the beautifully glowing liquid, that the normal animals had nearly dissappeared off of the face of the earth. Any animal that had been in contact with Mako turned into a monster, capable of hunting with spells. It was easy to understand, that normal animals had been defenceless against such creatures.

"Don't touch it!" Aeris told Sephiroth, and he quickly pulled back his fingers.

"Why not? I'm immune to it.." Sephiroth explained. "I was injected with such large doses of Mako throughout my life, my cells have learned to co-exist with it." He kept talking, slightly bitter again like always when talking about his past.

"I've heard they shower people with Mako in SOLDIER.." Aeris nodded at Sephiroth.

"Yes.. Such a treatment is dangerous only if the dosage of Mako is too large.." He nodded, thinking back to the horribly mutated people locked up in Niebelheims reactor.

"I wonder if I'm immune to it too.. I'm supposed to be a cetra, anyway." Aeris thought.

"Well, I suggest you don't jump into that stuff until you're sure." Sephiroth snorted, and stood up. He had had enough rest, and Sephiroth was keen to study the Temple further.

"I wasn't going to.. I think it'd just be cool to be as strong as you." Aeris smiled and followed Sephiroth towards a dimly lit chamber.

"Mako's not the thing that makes me strong." Sephiroth shook his head, and for a moment Aeris wondered what he meant. "It's just something that makes it easier for me to recover.. I believe I mentioned something of this to you earlier." He glanced at Aeris over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Aeris remembered it clearly, as though it had just been yesterday when they had been walking towards Kalm. She still loved to listen to Sephiroth's voice.. Something about it was very soothing.

"I think Mako's not really meant for waging war.." Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, "I think it's more a thing of light than that of darkness.." 

* * * * *

"Cid! Vincent!" Cloud greeted the two tired looking travellers.

"Are the others with you?" Red glanced around them, yet couldn't see or hear anyone.

"No.. It's just us." Cid yawned. Vincent nodded in agreement, and then reatreated to the back of the group, comfortable in his role of an observer.

"Where could she be?" Cloud thought, and decided they should keep walking towards a relatively small cliff in the distance. He briefly wondered though, if Sephiroth was the kind to sit around and wait for the others to arrive. No, it was more likely that Sephiroth would find them them before they could find him..

"So Tifa, Barret, Aeris and Sephiroth are still missing huh?" Cid asked, as Red filled him in on the latest events. They discussed the Barracudas and the weird noise Cid and Vincent had heard, and concluded that the Shin-Ra were probably not far away.

"We'd better be extra careful from now on.." Cloud said, and led his team further up an unpaved road that sloped to the peak of a hill.

* * * * *

"Waahh!!" Aeris screamed, a look of sheer terror on her face.

"W-what?" Sephiroth rushed to her side, and looked in the direction Aeris was pointing to with her shaking finger. A small spider, about the size of a large fingernail, was walking slowly on her dress. "This was what you screamed about?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes and flicked the spider off. "Women.." He muttered under his breath, as Aeris clinged onto him.

"Urgh.. Spiders are so creepy." Aeris frowned. "I can still feel it's little feet.." Her voice was shaky, to a ridiculous extent.

"It's harmless." Sephiroth sighed, but his words seemed to do no good.

"Well why can't it be walking it's harmless little body somewhere else than on my dress!" Aeris pouted a little, checking there weren't any other spiders around.

"Spiders these days.." Sephiroth chuckled, he thought Aeris' little fobia was rather amusing. He had very few fears left, Hojo had made sure of that.

"You just wait when you'll be frightened of something.." Aeris gave Sephiroth a look, and parted from him when she got over her fear of encountering another spider.

"Did you find out anything, before that creature from your worst nightmare appeared?" Sephiroth asked with an evilish smirk.

"Oh, don't rub it in!" Aeris told him, and finally her lips drawed into a smile. "No, I didn't find out anything." She answered then. "Even the pictures seem to be done in another language." Aeris added, and gave an engraving of a large star one last look.

"Well, I'll tell you what I think then.." Sephiroth cleared his throat and walked to a picture of a city. "I think this Temple was built to protect the two ultimate Materia orbs." He began. "And for paying respect to ancestors.. Those who have passed away." Sephiroth's finger ran across a few words engraved to the wall.

"That's why there's so much Mako around!" Aeris agreed with Sephiroth's theory.

"Possibly.." Sephiroth continued after collecting his thoughts. "The Black Materia is still here.. somewhere. I can almost sence it." He replied, and moved to a different picture.

"This one's a warning.. And it also explains why the Black Materia is so dangerous.. With it, a person strong enough could summon a force so powerful, it would injure the Planet itself.." Sephiroth's voice turned thoughtful. "Injure the Planet..?" He repeated, and a sudden look of realization spread over his face. "Of course! I understand now." Sephiroth muttered, and walked in small circles.

"Sephiroth..?" Aeris looked at him a little bit concearned. He suddenly reminded Aeris of Hojo, as Sephiroth was so deep in his thoughts he seemed completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Remember what we talked about earlier, that Mako had regenerative properties?" Sephiroth asked, and Aeris nodded at him. He was clearly onto something, but Aeris couldn't even begin to understand what it was.

"What if.. Somehow.. They could concentrate a huge dose of Mako to a one single place.. And.." Sephiroth tried to capture the thought bouncing around in his mind. "Hmm.. it would have to be someone who's immune to the Mako.. someone who'd not get mutated.." He kept voicing his thoughts. "Someone from the Jenova project.." Sephiroth realized, and stopped walking. "Is Zenobius..?" Sephiroth tilted his head and continued walking.

"Oh Sephiroth, what are you saying?!" Aeris walked closer to him, a worried look in her eyes.

"It's very theoretical.. But.. Such a thing would mean.. immortality." Sephiroth stopped walking, and stared at Aeris blankly.

"What?" She blinked.

"Anyone with that kind of amounts of Mako.. would become indestructible. Literally invincible. A god.. Just like he said." Sephiroth explained.

"I don't understand.. Does Zenobius want to become a god? It's impossible!" Aeris shook her head.

"And the consiousness of the Planet would be replaced by Jenova's.." Sephiroth muttered, obviously missing Aeris' question completely.

"Where could he get that much Mako!" Aeris argued. Sephiroth just turned his eyes at a picture of a large star, falling towards ground, and stared at it for long.

"When the materia is used, the Lifestream should gather to protect the Planet.." Sephiroth answered in a quiet voice.

"OK, so let me get this straight: with the help of the Black Materia.. They'd become too strong to be defeated?" Aeris asked, beginning to make out some sence of Sephiroth's ramblings.

"Yes.. And there's more.. So far the Lifestream is a sea of Mako, consisting of millions of souls. But in case of danger.. It just might be they could destroy the Planet's mind, and replace it with their own. Black Materia would be perfect for the job." Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"We have to stop them! Can't we destroy the Black Materia?" Aeris asked.

"No. While I was at Niebelheim, I had a chance to study old Cetran legends.. I fear destroying either the Holy Materia or the Black materia would cause a cosmic imbalance.. I wouldn't recommend it." Sephiroth frowned.

"So what can we do?" Aeris sighed.

"Rather than destroying the materia, we should try destroying those who want to use it." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Suddenly my fear of spiders seems like a small meaningless thing.. This is really bad news." Aeris shook her head.

"If I'm right, that is." Sephiroth walked over to a set of stairs, and sat down on them.

"I have a feeling you are.. it all makes sence to me now. Shin-Ra probably want the Black Materia for the same reason as Zenobius.. To get a huge amount of Mako to concentrate to a one single place." She spoke.

"Yeah.. It's difficult to suck it up from the ground.. There aren't many places where there's Mako close enough to the surface to be collected." Sephiroth nodded, and watched as Aeris sat down next to him.

"And, like Bugenhagen said.. If the Shin-Ra use up it all, the Planet will die.. It's hard to say which is worse, that Zenobius becomes one with the Planet or that Shin-Ra destroy it little by little." Aeris gave Sephiroth an exasperated look.

"Feeling a little tired, miss guardian of the world?" Sephiroth asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah.." Aeris smiled at him. She was glad he was here.. It would have taken her a lot longer to figure out the whole riddle without Sephiroth's help and expertice. "So what do we do now?" She asked. "Should we stay here or go back to look for the others?" She continued.

"I think.. maybe we should look for the Black Materia. We should steal it, before Shin-Ra or Zenobius get to it." Sephiroth muttered.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Sephy. It's been a while since I've last stolen anything." Aeris smiled.

"What, you've actually stolen something?" Sephiroth snorted.

"Yep. Elmyra's cookies. I wasn't supposed to have any before dinner, but I just couldn't resist." Aeris smiled.

"Oh, now that's evil for ya." Sephiroth smiled back at her.

"Why thankyou." Aeris bowed melodramatically, glad that the atmosphere had turned less tense. "Hmm.. I wonder what we could do while waiting for the next crisis?" She turned to face Sephiroth, a slightly mischievous look on her face.

"Oh I don't know.." Sephiroth smirked, and leaned closer to meet Aeris' lips. "I'm sure we'll be able to think of something.."

* * * * *

"Cloud..?" Tifa blinked as she looked up at the person she had bumped into on her way down a road.

"..Tifa?" Cloud seemed equally surprised. A moment after the two gave each other a big hug.

"It's good to see that.. you're OK." Tifa blushed a little, remembering the others in their company. Barret had already joined Red, and the two were exchanging news. "Sephiroth is with Aeris, somewhere.. I'm worried about her." She told Cloud.

"She should be OK if she's with him.. There's nothing in this forest that could harm Sephiroth." Cloud shrugged, a slightly dissappointed tune to his voice.

"You don't understand.. They left our camp this morning, really early.. I think something fishy is going on.. Aeris wouldn't just take off like that, not after all we saw last night!" Tifa said. "She couldn't be so stupid that she'd leave anywhere on her own!" She added.

"Yeah, after all, she's done that already. Remember Niebelheim?" Yuffie commented, and Tifa and Cloud gave each other an embarrassed look. They had completely forgotten about Niebelheim.

"So it's possible Sephiroth left again, and Aeris took off after him? It sounds.. like something Aeris might do." Cloud nodded, deep in thought. He hoped they were together, even if Cloud was against their relationship, he thought the safest place at the moment for Aeris to be was with Sephiroth. Something told Cloud, in spite of all his doubts, that Sephiroth wouldn't harm Aeris. He'd had plenty of chances to do that already, yet Sephiroth hadn't done a move to harm her.. Cloud hoped his instincts were right.

* * * * *

"That annoying lowlife!" Zenobius snarled as he pressed a cloth against the wound in his chest, that was already beginning to heal.

You were careless.. Now you've been punished because of it. Jenova's voice lacked sympathy. She had little patience for weaklings.. If Zenobius wouldn't get his act together, Jenova thought, she'd have to resort to the Puppet's help. Jenova sighed, it sure was a pity Sephiroth would not return to her.

"I'm gonna go after them and kill that bastard in his sleep!" Zenobius raised his voice, frightened of the thought of Jenova abandoning him. He had seen and experienced too much to return to Shin-Ra's service.

No need to get upset.. For he's hardly invincible. Jenova laughed. That girl.. She makes him weak. She thought.

"We should kill all of them, before they figure out a way to stop us! I don't care if I have to drag the Puppet and Sephiroth along dead; I swear this is the last time he beats me!" Zenobius was genuinely frustrated.

Poor dear.. It's a good thing you recover quickly. For we must continue towards the base.. That's the most important thing right now, don't forget that. Jenova reminded.

"Are you sure Shin-Ra has the KeyStone?" Zenobius asked, not wanting to make a long trip through the jungle for nothing.

Yes, I'm certain we'll find it there.. Jenova answered. Hurry up now, we still have a Temple to go to. She continued, laughing maliciously.

* * * * *

"So this is the direction you heard that loud sound from?" Cloud asked Cid.

"I'm sure of it!" The captain answered.

"It's probably them Shin-Ra jackasses, they've probably found the Temple by now.." Barret snorted, and Cloud nodded at him in affirmative.

"I think so too. We should hurry to the building, since Shin-Ra has the KeyStone already.. If they use it, it'll be really easy for Zenobius and Jenova to enter the Temple too." Cloud continued. "I wish I hadn't trusted that Cait Sith.." He sighed, a look of regret shadowing his features.

"Don't worry about it.. let's just concentrate on getting the stone back." Tifa encouraged him with a smile, as they continued to walk on a relatively large path. It looked like it had been only recently formed, and quite possibly by the very same machines the AVALANCHEr's had encountered the day before. "I wonder if Aeris and Sephiroth are at the Temple too?" She suddenly turned to Cloud.

"Maybe." He answered, and shrugged. "You can never really be sure of Sephiroth.." Cloud added after a moments silence.

After a few hours of walking in the moist heat of a jungle, the AVALANCHEr's finally saw the pale form of the Temple of the Ancients before them. The building sure looked like everyone had imagined it. But there was something strange happening at the front of it.

"Look!" Tifa pointed towards two platoons of SOLDIER's standing by the entrance.

"Shin-Ra.." Both Barret and Cid gave the SOLDIER's harsh looks.

"I wonder if they're using the KeyStone now?" Cloud pondered, glancing at the others in turn.

"I don't believe it.." Tifa's voice was a little shaken, as she kept staring at the Temple.

"What?" Cloud turned his head back, and could hardly believe what he saw. Sephiroth walked out of the Temple alone, a red-uniformed SOLDIER pointing a gun at his back. The unit leader looked like he could only barely carry the Masamune and it's sheath, that he had taken from Sephiroth. Cloud couldn't believe Sephiroth would have just surrendered to Shin-Ra.. But the explanation for his behaviour was soon revealed to them.

"Is that Aeris?" Tifa's expression was pure bewilderment. The young cetra woman was walked out by a blond-haired woman in a red dress. She was holding a gun at Aeris' head.

"They captured both of them?" Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Great.. I guess we'll have to rescue them now?" She asked, and looked at Cloud for an answer.

"I.. How about the Temple?" Cloud blinked, still overwhelmed by what he had just seen. Sephiroth would let Shin-Ra capture him so that they'd save Aeris' life? Cloud had difficulty believing what he had just seen had really happened.

"Yeah, we can't let Shin-Ra or Zenobius get whatever it is that's kept there." Tifa said in a small voice.

"I wish I'd had a chance to ask Sephiroth about the Temple." Cloud silently cursed his bad luck.

"We can't just leave them to Shin-Ra either! Who know's what they will do to them!" Yuffie dissagreed with Cloud and Tifa.

"Of course not! Nobody said we wouldn't help them! It's just a question of when.." Tifa answered the young ninja, upset by what she had implied.

"Who's dat!?" Barret pointed at a man in a white suite, who walked to Sephiroth and exchanged a few words with him.

"I don't know.." Tifa and Cloud gave each other a look.

"I think Aeris and Sephiroth are not in any immediate danger.. We should check out the Temple first, and then think of a plan to rescue those two.. It would be best to wait until dark before trying anything, anyway." Red finally voiced his thoughts, and the others nodded at him.

"Good plan, Red." Cloud complimented the red-furred creature.

"We shouldn't wait too long, though.." Red added thoughtfully. He shuddered as he remembered some of the things he had seen while he had been locked up in Professor Hojo's laboratories. Hojo was a so obsessed with his research, he had long ago forgotten the fine line between right and wrong..

"I suggest we split up.." Vincent suddenly spoke, and Cloud felt like hitting himself. The thought hadn't occurred to him, probably since it wasn't that long ago that he had been feverishly looking for the others. The thought of getting separated again seemed a little unpleasant to Cloud, but under the circumstances it was the best alternative.

"Yeah.. One group could go see what Shin-Ra's up to, while the others check out the Temple." Red nodded at Vincent.

"OK, I'll go to the Temple with Tifa and Red.. The rest of you should try to find out where Sephiroth and Aeris are held." Cloud informed everyone, and the AVALANCHEr's seemed satisfied with the way Cloud had divided them.

"Heh, finally my skills as a master thief will be apprecciated!" Yuffie beamed, and prepared for some serious lockpicking.

"I sure hope you're as good as you keep reminding us.." Vincent glanced at the young ninja, who then glared back at Vincent.

"Well I can't wait to kick some Shin-Ra butt!" Barret shook his gun-arm, as a heavily armed escort walked Aeris and Sephiroth towards an unknown destination.

"You should go after them. We'll meet you there!" Cloud gave the others one last look, before his team began the short walk to the Temple of the Ancients. "Oh and one more thing.. Good luck!" Cloud added from a distance, and the others nodded at him their goodbyes.

* * *

Jenova's plot is finally revealed then. Not that you didn't know it already. ^_^ This is how I understood the whole "I'll become one with the Planet" thing. It was a bit confusing in my opinion, so it's possible people get it differently. I hope this chapter answered some questions about the plot though? Umm.. In the next chapter, you'll find out more of what Shin-Ra's up to.. Lot's of conspiracies in this story. ^_^


	27. Chapter 24.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own the characters of Final Fantasy VII. As I've probably said before, they're Squaresofts.. *Sigh* Now do I feel like hearing that again. _

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The next chapter will be the third and the last intermission in this story. However, that doesn't mean I'm finished writing this story, no no no, I've got a lot more fun coming up.. Well, find out what happened to Aeris and Sephiroth when they got captured!! Also, there's a tragic surprise, I'm not telling you anything else though!! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 24.

Let not thy divining heart  
Forethink me any ill,  
Destiny may take thy part,  
And may thy fears fulfil;  
But think that we  
Are but turned aside to sleep;  
They who one another keep  
Alive, ne'er parted be.

- John Donne -

"Get in there!" Scarlet shoved Aeris into a cold, dark cell located in the outskirts of Shin-Ra's temporary base.

"What are you going to do with me? And where did you take Sephiroth?" Aeris asked the blond-haired woman, and rubbed her arm. The wound she thought had healed, looked red and swollen. Aeris figured the warm, moist air of the jungle had caused an infection to the cut.

"You really think I'd tell you!" Scarlet threw her head back and laughed at Aeris mockingly.

Aeris just bit her lip and stared at her. They wouldn't hurt Sephiroth, would they, she thought? Aeris knew she'd never forgive herself if something happened to him.. She held her eyes tightly closed, as a nearly impossible thought entered Aeris' mind. What if she'd never see Sephiroth again? What if they would kill him? "Don't you dare hurt Sephiroth, you.. you.." Aeris puffed, trying to think of something hurtful to say.

"Pitiful.." Scarlet leered at Aeris. "I honestly don't know what he sees in you.." There was such a loathing tune to Scarlets voice, Aeris felt really small.

"Are you just going to keep me locked up in here?" She asked quietly.

"Well.. While we have you, Sephiroth won't try anything.." Scarlet gave Aeris a look she couldn't quite read. Was it amusement.. or jealousy? "But when Hojo's finished with him, we'll have very little use for you.." She continued, and slammed the door to Aeris' cell shut. The heavy lock-mechanism clicked loudly, and Aeris could faintly hear the echo of Scarlet's high-heeled shoes, as she walked away.

"Finished.. with him?" Aeris swallowed hard. If only she hadn't left for that stupid Temple, she thought, as she went over the events one more time in her mind.

* * * * *

"Is that the Black Materia?" Aeris asked, and studied the strange look on Sephiroth's face.

"Yes.. Too bad we can't take it." Sephiroth snorted.

"Why?" Aeris blinked, surprised by his comment. Only a while ago he had been sure stealing the Black Materia would be the best course of action.

"Look here.." Sephiroth pointed towards the altar the materia orb was resting against. "If we take the materia, this whole place will crumble." His voice was thoughtful.

"Well.. Isn't that good news? Then nobody'll be able to get it.." Aeris smiled at him sheepishly, guessing there was a reason for Sephiroth's gloomy expression.

"Zenobius and Shin-Ra both have mindless followers who wouldn't mind sacrificing themselves for a 'greater good'.." Sephiroth smirked, and turned his back at the altar.

"..Great." Aeris sighed, and walked a small distance away to sit down on a smooth, polished table of stone. Her ankle was still aching a little, and Aeris wanted to give it a chance to rest. She turned her eyes at Sephiroth, who continued to study the murals on the walls. "You see anything you like..?" Aeris tilted her head and giggled, as Sephiroth turned his gaze back to her.

"Maybe.." He gave Aeris one of his rare, heartbreakingly sweet smiles.

"It's strange.. These are the basement floors, you know.." Aeris spoke, as Sephiroth walked to her with relaxed footfalls. "Normally I'd be frightened to be underground." She lifted her gaze to meet Sephiroth's eyes, and they stared at each other for long. "But with you.. I forget.." She mumbled, as she lost herself in that inviting glow of Mako in Sephiroth's eyes. "That there even exists a world outside this room.." Aeris whispered to him, noticing his lips draw into a weak smile. "It's like time stops, when you touch me.." She said shyly, and bowed her head down. She noticed Sephiroth remove his gloves, and he placed them next to her on the table.

"And that makes you sad..?" Sephiroth lifted her chin with his fingers, a lopsided grin on his lips.

"No.." Aeris smiled at him, and shook her head gently. She hadn't realized, how emotional she had sounded like. "It's just that.. when the plane crashed.. I.." Aeris tried to make sence of an unnamed emotion in her heart. "What if you had died..?" Aeris felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"But I didn't. I'm fine." Sephiroth seemed a little baffled by Aeris' emotional behaviour. He watched as she lifted her fingers to the small cut above Sephiroth's brow, that had already healed almost completely.

"Yeah.. I just.. can't bear the thought.." Aeris looked at Sephiroth while she spoke, a bitter sweet sound in her voice.

"Don't worry about me.. You've got enough problems already." Sephiroth snorted, and wiped away Aeris' tear with his thumb. He then allowed his hand to wander towards Aeris' hair, that was pulled back to a messy braid. Sephiroth enjoyed the feel of her hair tangling with his fingers, and basked in the warmth radiating from Aeris' skin. She truly was his sun..

"Sephiroth.." Aeris' voice was small and shallow, no more than a faint whisper but it still reached Sephiroth's ears effortlessly. He was so in tune with Aeris, he payed attention to even her every breath. "Promise me something.." She whispered, as she placed her hand on the back of Sephiroth's neck, and gently pulled him to her.

"What." Sephiroth asked, closing his eyes momentarily, as he felt Aeris' breathing against his lips.

"Never ever die." She said, her voice so deeply sorrowful, Sephiroth had a hard time believing what he had heard was real.

"Aeris.." Sephiroth sighed, as to say it was impossible to make such a promise.

"Shh.." Aeris hushed, her lips brushing against Sephiroth's. "Don't say it.." She said, and kissed him.

"You know, maybe I'm.. dead already.." Sephiroth took a deep breath, as he and Aeris closed in for a another kiss. "For this is exactly how I pictured heaven.." He told Aeris in a strange voice, as his hands slowly decenced on the sides of her body.

"I love you.." Aeris said, as she grabbed Sephiroth's left hand. She held his fingers, slowly lifting them to the upper buttons of her pink dress.

"I love you too.." Sephiroth answered, almost shakily.

Aeris couldn't help wondering, how a man as powerful as Sephiroth seemed so completely drained of all his strenght whenever she touched him. It flattered her, that it was so easy for her to break through his defences.

"Did you hear that..?" Sephiroth suddenly turned his head towards the direction from which he had heard the faint noise.

"It's probably a rat.. There won't be anyone in here for hours.." Aeris smiled, a look of adoration in her eyes.

"But what if it's Zenobius?" Sephiroth looked back at Aeris, as though waiting for her to give him orders.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris sighed, hoping that they wouldn't get interrupted again, now that they finally had a chance to spend some time together. "I'm sure the souls of cetra will warn me of any Jenova celled people entering this place." Aeris grinned, "Trust me, it's nothing.."

* * * * *

"Oh, what have I done.." Aeris spoke, staring at the walls miserably. She walked to the plain looking bed, that was bolted to the floor. The blankets were smelly and pillows hard and flat - yet Aeris curled up on the bed, crushing one of the pillows in her arms. This was so typical.. she thought. She was always the victim.. Aeris suddenly lifted her head, a determined look in her eyes. No, she wasn't having it anymore. She wouldn't lie here in the dark and cry, Aeris decided it was time she tried to actually do something about it. But what? Aeris glanced around the cell. It was a relatively large room for just one prisoner, about three metres wide and five metres long. At the southern wall, on the opposite side to the door, was a small barred window. She could hardly even look through it, and it was definately too small to crawl through, even if she somehow managed to remove the bars.

Aeris sighed, her situation looked hopeless. Next to the window, on the right, was a toilet and a small sink with a rusty tap. The air in the cell was stuffy, and breathing it gave her a little headache. She moved closer to the small window, but felt only a weak air current. That's when she noticed it. Part of the wall was crumbling on the left of the window, just behind the bed Aeris had just been sitting on. She noticed a cockroach pass through the small hole, and jumped back a little, disgusted by the insect. Yet as much as Aeris disliked cockroaches, she had never killed any.

Aeris kneeled down next to the hole, and peeked in bravely. She couldn't see any light shining through, and she wasn't sure was it a good or a bad thing. What if there would just be another cell on the other side, Aeris pondered? Would all her effort be futile, then? Still Aeris felt she owed it to Sephiroth to at least try and rescue him. After all, Aeris was all that Sephiroth had at the moment. The AVALANCHEr's had no idea where Aeris and Sephiroth were. Aeris felt like hitting herself, for not writing them a note, anything.. Now they were completely on their own. Aeris ran to the sink, and turned the water off from a lever. She then began trying to yank off the tap, figuring if would make a good tool to break through the concrete wall. Still, it took her a good while before the piece broke apart with a loud sound. Fortunately, none of the guards heard it.

Her heart pounding fast, Aeris moved to the hole. Quickly she tore a flap of the old blanket, and tied it around the metallic tube so that it would make less noise while she worked. Aeris then began to scrape against the wall, hitting it at times, nervously expecting a guard to come in any moment to punish her for her escape attempt. Yet nobody came, perhaps because nobody cared whether the prisoners lived or died. The guards were probably somewhere playing cards, Aeris mused, thanking her lucky stars. Little by little, the wall gave away as Aeris worked, the soft matter crumbling to the floor in bits.

* * * * *

"The rest of the Shin-Ra seem to be leaving.. Do you think they got what they came for?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"No.. Look at that guy in a white suit. He doesn't look very pleased.." Cloud commented, from behind tall weeds.

It was impossible for the SOLDIER's to see the hiding members of a resistance movement, because of all the jungle vegetation growing everywhere. Red was very thankful of their cover, since the bright colour of his fur made it very difficult for him to sneak up on anyone. And having a flame at the end of his tail wasn't much help either, Red thought.

"Should we go in? I think they've all left now." Tifa suggested, and crawled slowly towards the bridge that led to the Temple.

"Yeah.. they're gone now.. I hope." Cloud nodded, and stood up as soon as the SOLDIER's were out of sight.

They walked across the short bridge, and entered the courtyard of the Temple. "Wow, this really is a big building.." She said, and gave Cloud a nervous smile.

"Red.. Do you have any idea what's in there..?" Cloud turned his head at the third person in their company, hoping that he'd have some answers.

"Don't look at me.." Red shrugged, and walked closer to the entrance.

"So Cloud.. You think they'll be able to help Aeris and Sephiroth.. at all?" Tifa walked beside Cloud, feeling glad at the thought of them almost being alone. She was having a little difficulty talking about the things she really wanted to discuss though. Sometimes Tifa wished she was more like Aeris, who could flirt so openly and was always at a good mood.

"Well since Yuffie's with them.." Cloud gave Tifa a knowing look, and they smiled. "Would you really want to help Sephiroth..?" He asked after a moments silence.

"I know what you mean." Tifa snorted, blushing a little without really knowing the reason for her embarrasment. "He killed my father and you mother and he hurt me too.. But.." She tilted her head, and tried her best to avoid Cloud's eyes. "It just doesn't feel right anymore.." She smiled sheepishly, finally glancing at the blonde man.

"I know.." Cloud muttered, his voice a little unsure. "But I just can't help it.. I still.. hate him." He confessed. "And even if Sephiroth would transform into a saint.. I don't know if I can ever forgive him." He told Tifa, and she just nodded back at him in silent agreement.

It was easy for her to understand how Cloud felt. Tifa remembered, how she had felt when they had first discovered Sephiroth and Aeris together at the Shin-Ra headquarters. She had been so terrified by him.. But little by little, Tifa had begun to let go of the past. She no longer spent all of her days grieving for her father and the other villagers.. Shehad begun to forget about her hate towards Shin-Ra too.. She thought, it was all thanks to Cloud. As much as his presence reminded Tifa of that fateful day five years ago, he was also the thing that helped her forget.. Sometimes it was best to just look ahead, and not dwell on something that was in the past. Still, it seemed letting go of those memories was far more difficult for Cloud than for her.

"I wish Bugenhagen were here.." Red muttered, waking Tifa from her thoughts.

"Yes.. He could probably read all these writings." She smiled at the creature, who was walking towards a set of stairs that led below the floor. Cloud and Red discussed something as they walked, but Tifa fell deeper into her thoughts. She had been so glad Cloud had decided to continue in AVALANCHE, even if he had claimed it was only for money. She liked his company, Tifa felt they had much in common. Beside many childhood memories, they also shared many interests.. They were both strong willed and independent, but with kind hearts.. It was easy for Tifa to be with Cloud, she never felt like she had to pretend to be anything else than what she was.

After walking on some long, narrow hallways and passing many chambers, the threesome ended up into the main chamber of the Temple. At the far end of the room, was an altar on which someone had forgotten a shiny orb of materia. "Could that be the weapon Bugenhagen mentioned?" Tifa heard Cloud ask, and she forced herself to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"I wonder why the Shin-Ra didn't take it.. they couldn't have missed it." Cloud thought aloud.

"Maybe it's booby-trapped.." Tifa guessed.

"Could be.." Cloud said, and took a step closer to the crystal. It was of a dark colour, yet under it's hard surface energy seemed to flow like liquid. He reached his hand towards the materia, and poked at it, anxious to see what would happen. Cloud was shocked to notice the entire building shake violently, he feared it might come down on top of them. After a while however, the shaking calmed down, leaving the stunned AVALANCHEr's to recover from the shock.

"I guess now we know why that man looked so sour.." Tifa looked at Cloud, her breathing shallow and nervous from the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She had definately had her share of unpleasant surprises for today.

"..You're trying to take the Black Materia?" A nervous voice asked from behind the AVALANCHEr's. The three of them quickly turned around to meet the stranger.

"Cait Sith!" Cloud snarled at the strange creature, who just stared back at the others.

"You've got some nerve coming here!" Tifa told him, understanding Clouds anger towards the creature. The cat had betrayed their trust, and stolen the KeyStone. Even if Shin-Ra hadn't yet gotten the Materia, Cait Sith was still a spy of them and was not to be trusted.

"I'm sorry.." Cait Sith fidgeted, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. "I had no idea.." He then said, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I would have never given them the KeyStone, had I known why they needed it.." Cait Sith tried to explain, but Cloud silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Don't bother. Why should we listen to anything you've got to say?" Cloud asked.

"Because.. You've got no choise, but to believe me.. I can prove it to you; I'll help you get that materia!" Cait Sith's voice was suddenly very enthusiastic.

"Yeah sure, so that you could hand it over to Shin-Ra!" Cloud said, itching to draw his sword and attack.

"No! Look, I know what I did was wrong! I was a fool to think Shin-Ra would make things better.. They only planned to cause more destruction. It will never end, unless you stop them!" Cait Sith spoke.

"..How do you know this? Who are you exactly?" Tifa asked him curiosly. Cait Sith seemed to know awfully a lot of Shin-Ra's affairs.. Maybe whoever it was that controlled that toy-body of Cait Sith's, worked for Shin-Ra.

"Does that matter?" Cait Sith grinned awkwardly.

"All this secrecy isn't exactly making it easier for us to trust you!" Tifa told him, and then glanced at Cloud. He was the leader, so it was really up to Cloud, whether they'd give the strange creature a second chance or not. 

"OK.." He sighed. "Why not.. I guess we have nothing to lose. But I swear, if you cross us again.." The blond haired leader threatened.

"Yeah, I get it.." Cait Sith jumped excited. "You'd better get out of here then.. Things are going to get rough." He said then, and signaled for the others to head for the exit.

* * * * *

"So Cid, tell me.." Yuffie said, while walking at the front of their small group. "How old are you?" She glanced at the older man, who was lighting up another cigarette.

"30. Why the heck do ya ask a thing like that?" Cid muttered, and inhaled the smoke with a blissful look on his face.

"Man! You really need to quit smoking.." Yuffie laughed. She had thought Cid was way over 40 years old.

"I don't look that goddamn old!" Cid glared at the young ninja, who was clearly making fun of him.

"Would the two of ya shut yer mouths?" Barret snorted at Yuffie.

"Hmpf. Spoilsport." Yuffie muttered as she glanced up at Barret, her chocolate brown eyes filled with defiance.

"We ought to be thinkin' of a way to save those two from Shin-Ra." Barret spoke, staring towards a quite a large base, set up on the ruins of some town. He could count at least a dozen tents, and a few larger buildings. Shin-Ra had taken every even partially intact building into use. "I'm guessin' that's where they're keepin' Aeris and the General.." Barret pointed towards a large concrete building on the outskirts of the base.

"Oh great." Yuffie spoke, not seeming very concearned of the thought of having to sneak through a place crawling with SOLDIER's.

"I cannot see any more Barracuda's.. Luck seems to be on our side." Vincent spoke calmly, as his eyes scanned the base.

"I wouldn't say dat!" Barret snorted. "Look at all them SOLDIER's! Shin-Ra must really be up to sumthin.." He thought, glancing at the others in turn.

"Let's walk around the edge of the base, we'll be more difficult to detect midst the forest." Vincent suggested, and the others nodded at him.

"Good plan Vinny." Yuffie grinned, intentionally irritating him with the nickname she'd come up with. "And when we get to that building, I'm gonna knock the guards unconsious and you're gonna blow up the walls and.." She planned with a enthusiastic voice.

"Shut up, willya?" Barret glanced at the girl. "This ain't any easy operation! I've never tried to infiltrate a military base before.." He mumbled nervously.

"No wonder! It's fucking crazy! We're gonna get ourselves killed.." Cid finished his cigarette, and crushed it beneath his boot, not wanting it to spark the forest into flames.

"You're not gonna get anywhere with that kind of an attitude!" Yuffie shook her head, still seeming overly confident as always.

The four of them walked in silence, until they spotted the large airship Shin-Ra had used to get to the island. It had landed to a clearing, still hovering several meters above ground. Thick, tough looking ropes anchored it to the trees nearby. "Wow.. Whatta beaty." Cid admired at the large airship. It was the pride and joy of Shin-Ra's weapons department, and the airship was indeed of it's own class. Beside it being heavily armed, it was also fast even with it's considerably large cargo-hull. The ship was more like a flying fortress than an aeroplane.

"Shh, there's a guard coming." Barret whispered, and shoved the others behind a tree before he jumped behind a large boulder of a rock.

"Huh?" The guard turned his head in their direction, but kept walking back into the base after a while, figuring it had only been a monster making noise while hunting for food.

"Geez.." Yuffie sighed, and stepped out into the open. "Whatta moron. No wonder you've been able to fight them.." She told Barret, noticing his face turn a little red from anger.

"Hey, hey! Remember the mission kids!" Cid told the others and shook his head, while they circled behind the concrete building.

"I wonder who built these houses here in the first place?" Yuffie thought.

"Most likely this is an abandoned village.. Mideels residents have been forced to move the location of their hometown, since the Lifestream gushes to the surface at times." Vincent clarified. "I actually remember an incident where people had.. turned into some monster after falling into the Mako.. It wasn't long after that, that Shin-Ra begun their experiments on humans." He continued.

"Creepy.." Yuffie gave Vincent an odd look. "Like I needed to know that.." She muttered.

"So now what? If we blow up the wall, they'll hear us right away!" Barret seemed frustrated.

"Let's knock out the guard!" Yuffie repeated her suggestion.

"How exactly do you plan to do that, so that he'll not have enough time to sound the alarm?" Vincent asked, somewhat irritated by Yuffie's cocky behaviour.

"Well.. Why do I always have to come up with everything?" Yuffie heaved a sigh. "Seriously guys, I wonder how you ever managed without me.." She added thoughtfully, while trying to come up with a plan. Meanwhile, the others shared an amused look.

"Yeah, right.." Barret said under his breath. "I think about dat too.."

* * * * *

"Congratulations.. I guess." Cloud gulped, as he stared at the huge hole in the ground, in the place where the Temple had been only a moment ago. After they had exited the building, it had taken only a moment for it to begin crumbling. Some strange magic had caused the entire building to vanish, as though it had never been there.

"Don't mention it." Cait Sith waved his hand nonchalantly, and handed the Black Materia over to Cloud.

"Whoa!" Cloud gasped, as he felt some strange energy flow between himself and the crystal. The Materia glowed in his hands, pulsating weakly. Is it supposed to do that, Cloud asked in his thoughts, but quickly put the thought aside.

"I guess it was the right choise, to trust you I mean.." Tifa smiled at Cait Sith.

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad I was able to correct my mistake.." The creature's voice seemed sincere, but Cloud couldn't help still having some doubts about the biculiar creatures motives to help AVALANCHE. "We should go to the others, before they get into trouble.." He turned, as he suddenly felt pain tearing through his mind, blurring his vision.

"Cloud, what is it?" Tifa rushed to his side, a deeply concearned look in her eyes.

"Urgh.. the pain.. I.. can't.." Cloud muttered, as he held his hands on his temples, trying to battle against a strange feeling. It was like he was falling deep into himself, into an endless black night further and further away from Tifa. "Cloud!" He heard Tifa scream, but no matter how hard Cloud tried, he couldn't answer her.

"What's wrong with him?" Cait Sith turned to Red, a surprised tune to his voice.

"..I don't know.." Red answered, his eyes locked to Cloud, who was faltering towards the gate of the Temple. 

Behind it, a familiar figure emerged. "Why hello.." Zenobius sneered. "May I have that?" He extended the palm of his hand, and in horror the others watched as Cloud placed the Black Materia onto it.

"No! Cloud please!" Tifa pleaded him, but to her shock Cloud just drew his sword and faced her. "Oh Cloud, what are you doing!" She raised her voice, desperately trying to break trough the glazed over look in Cloud's eyes. It was like he was no longer in his body at all, like Cloud had been turned into a mere zombie or a puppet.. controlled by something evil.

"You're doing this to him, aren't you! Stop it!" Tifa shouted at Zenobius, but he just laughed in reply, his eyes concentrated on the black orb of Materia.

"Oh, it's quite the black pearl you described, Jenova.." Zenobius said, speaking to the alien even though she was nowhere to be seen.

Red guessed though, that she still heard him, and would quite possibly reply. "As for these pathetic losers.." Zenobius lifted his gaze, as Cloud walked closer to the others with his sword in fighting stance. "Prepare to be annihilated.." Zenobius laughed. "And this time, that cowardly General won't be here to save your lives.."

* * * * *

"You're expected in the lab.. Sir." A SOLDIER saluted Sephiroth, even though he was a prisoner.

"Better take me there, then.." Sephiroth sighed, irritated by the fact the Shin-Ra had taken his sword. He wouldn't try to attack the Shin-Ra anyway, for he knew the SOLDIER's would hurt Aeris as revenge.

"It's this way." The male SOLDIER said, walking ahead of Sephiroth, nervously glancing behind his shoulder at times.

Sephiroth on the other hand, kept his eyes to the floor, noticing the curious looks the people gave him as he exited the lobby of the temporary prison Shin-Ra had set up to a crumbling, old concrete building. Up on the ceiling, one of the neon lights flickered on and off. Sephiroth passed a long row of them, as he followed the SOLDIER deep underground, down a set of stairs that circled downwards. Sephiroth kept staring at the neon lamps as he walked, suddenly feeling like a small boy again. He remembered the long walks on the sterile hallways that led to from the specimen containment facilities to Professor Hojo's labs. He still recalled clearly the grey, unpainted concrete. He had held his fingers agaist it's rugged surface, as he was escorted to Hojo. The surface of it had chafed against Sephiroth's fingertips, sometimes painfully yet he couldn't stop himself.. The pain had kept his mind off of everything, especially fear..

"Through here, Sir." The SOLDIER announced.

Sephiroth blinked, pushing away the disturbing memories. He gave the SOLDIER an indifferent look, and entered the room behind heavy metallic doors. The room was a familiar looking laboratory. Computer screens shone in the dim lighting, and tall tanks of Mako eluminated a corner of the room with their ghostly radiance.

"Sephiroth.. It's been a while." Hojo spoke from an examination table, causing Sephiroth to shudder. There was something so painfully familiar in this situation.. Sephiroth had thought he'd never have to go through this again, but like all those times before; he had been wrong.

"Not long enough." Sephiroth answered calmly, his voice emotionless and cold. Hojo sneered at Sephiroth, then sat down on a black office chair.

"Don't worry.. I doubt it'll take much longer.. Soon it will all be over, you just wait and see.." Hojo spoke, and pointed towards the metallic examination table. Sephiroth reluctantly moved closer to it, staring at the black leather belts rested on top of the table.

"A little frightened?" Hojo laughed mockingly.

"No, ..father.." Sephiroth answered bluntly, glaring at Hojo.

"Hmm?" Hojo was silent a while. "So you've finally found out then.." His lips drew into a malicious smile. "I hope you won't bore me with asking why." He chuckled. "For the reason is.. I hated you.." He said then, continuing to smile. "I hated you from the moment Lucresia told me she was pregnant.." Hojo kept speaking, while Sephiroth turned his head away from the Professor, who was dressed in a long white labcoat.

"And don't tell me you ever expected anything else.. There was never even an ounce of innocence in you.." Hojo's voice was suddenly so bitter and resentful, Sephiroth expected the Professor to beat him up again, just like he had done when Sephiroth had been a child. "You're just like her!" Hojo spat at Sephiroth. "You deserved everything that was done to you.." The tune of Hojo's voice suddenly changed, as he concentrated to his work again.

"Now. You know what to do.. Remember we have your little girlfriend.." Hojo gave Sephiroth a spiteful look as the silver-haired man walked closer to the examination table, slowly removing his black coat and shoulder pads. He placed them on a chair nearby, turning his eyes at Hojo again.

"See you in hell then.." Sephiroth said with a cold voice, as Hojo fastened the belts that tied Sephiroth snuggly against the cold metallic surface of the table.

"Yes.. Why not." Hojo leered, as he grabbed a syringe filled with powerful anaesthetic. He injected the liquid into Sephiroth's veins, and watched as his body turned limp as he drifted into sleep. "Shouldn't take long.." Hojo muttered, and went through his instruments, eager to finish his studies on Sephiroth. Now that Zenobius was with Jenova and would find the Promised Land, there was little use for Sephiroth.. However, Hojo still needed some cell sample's of him, to fix some problems with the Jenova celled clones. But after that.. There was nothing to stop Hojo from creating new species and better SOLDIERs. He was certain, that he'd be able to create stronger beings than Sephiroth; it was only a matter of time.

Sephiroth was clearly a failure, Hojo snorted. He had hoped the boy would at least turn out to be strong thanks to the Jenova cells, but instead he had surrendered to Shin-Ra like some pathetic wimp! Hojo felt so angry. He had wasted years of his precious time, working on him.. It frustrated Hojo, that after everything that he had done to turn Sephiroth into a superior being, he had grown up to be just like Hojo had feared from the beginning. Lucresia had died for nothing..

* * *

I know, I know.. I hate being cruel to Seph too. ;_; He so deserves a few happy-go-lucky scenes. I hope I've done a few already? Well, this turned out to be a relatively short chapter, sorry for that. But hey, a cliffhanger again!!! And guess what, the next chapter is an intermission! It's a dream of Sephiroth's.. The actual story won't continue until after that. Am I evil or what?? ^_^


	28. Intermission 3.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: YESH!! Now they're all mine Squaresoft, mwahahaa!! *wakes up and blinks a couple of times.* Oh? The characters aren't mine as always. The lyrics to the song 'No Distance Left To Run' belong to Blur.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the last intermission.. So enjoy this dream that's actually Sephiroths for a change. I had a some problems with writing again.. So sorry if you can spot that from the text. I'm just a little preoccupied right now, but I'd still like to continue this story as well. I hope I won't make any major mistakes! Umm yeah and thanks for the latest reviews, any constructive critisism is always welcomed & apprecciated. Anyways, let's move onto the story! ^_^

* * *

INTERMISSION 3.

"..Aeris?" Sephiroth blinked.

He heard waves rushing into shore, and could taste the saltry flavour of seawater in his mouth. Up on the clear blue sky, a few translucent white clouds wandered by. "..What the.." Sephiroth sat up, just as another wave broke against his bare feet. He noticed he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, but instead an ash grey t-shirt and loose black pants.

"Where am I?" Sephiroth turned his head, and cautiously searched for any signs of life. He noticed he was sitting on a beach, behind which tall cliffs rose almost vertically towards the skies. Sephiroth stood up, and brushed some of the loose sand away from his clothes. He then walked slowly towards the shoreline. The next wave rushed up the beach, washing away the wet sand that stuck to the soles of his feet. Sephiroth watched as the wave erased his footprints from the beach and then withdrew back into the ocean. He then turned his attention at the ocean, but couldn't see anything in the horizon beside a few dark shadows of rocks. The shoreline circled behind a corner of the cliff, the white soft sand turning to a slightly darker shade as the seawater washed against it again.

Sephiroth picked up a smooth stone from the ground, it looked like white marble. While walking forward, Sephiroth listened to the roar of the ocean, and watched another wave crash against a ridge not far from the beach. It was a beautiful place, yet Sephiroth had a strange feeling he couldn't stay. The restlessness in his heart forced Sephiroth to walk around the corner of the cliff, and further up towards a meadow of tall yellow hay. To walk in the sinking, wet sand was tiring. As Sephiroth reached a smooth, large stone he sat down on the side of it, facing the ocean. What strange place was this, Sephiroth thought. It looked like no other beach Sephiroth had ever been to. He noticed a red crab walk sideways past him, and followed the creature with his eyes as it digged into the sand below a large piece of driftwood. Something about the place was a little off, and the feeling wouldn't leave Sephiroth's mind. He solemnly watched, as suddenly the sand began to flow into a pit in the ground. The hole grew larger and larger, beginning to twist the sky and cliffs. Like wet paint, everything was sucked through the hole, leaving only a blank canvas behind.

Sephiroth sat alone, waiting for something to happen. In the empty void he was in, only a mechanic hum was heard, like that of an engine or an air-conditioning system.

"You should turn your eyes away from the light.." A voice suddenly spoke.

Sephiroth couldn't recognize the womans voice, yet he was sure it was familiar to him somehow. "Why?" He asked, and caught a glimpse of the shadows behind him. They moved like dancers, mingling with each other, merging into strange, twisted beings.

"Don't you want to see me.." The voice laughed, and the shadows turned into threads of darkness, forming into a woman. She had long straight black hair, and green eyes that had a weak glow of Mako in them.

"Who.. are you?" Sephiroth asked. The womans hair flowed in the still air as though blown by some violent gush of wind, spreading around her head like an halo of darkness.

"Don't you know?" The woman asked, momentarily dissappearing out of sight, then appearing again. "I've been waiting for this moment.." She spoke again. Sephiroth just shrugged, and kept glancing around him as though searching for somewhere to hide.

"It's a pity I only have a while.. I'd have so much to say." The woman said, and moved closer. She flew across the small distance, reaching her hand out to Sephiroth. "You're difficult to get a hold of.." She whispered, shattering into small fragments that exploded apart and flew into separate directions. Sephiroth began walking calmly forward, noticing a door in the middle of the limitless space.

"Come.." The voice urged Sephiroth, and he placed his hand on the door handle, turning it slowly. The door opened without making a sound, and Sephiroth walked through the entrance with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Remember how much you used to enjoy sitting by the barred windows of Shin-Ra headquarters? You watched the clouds so intensely as they passed you by, probably hoping they'd carry your soul away from that prison.." The voice spoke from somewhere Sephiroth could not see.

"Yes.. I remember." Sephiroth's voice was cold, as he blinked lazily. He felt groggy, like on some sedative drug.

"But why can't you remember her..?" The voice asked.

"Who?" Sephiroth asked, not understanding who the woman was talking about. "And if I die now.. What difference does it make." He snorted.

"You're wrong.." The woman told him then, and Sephiroth felt someone push him forward. "You must remember everything.. For if you don't.. They win."

It's over  
You don't need to tell me  
I hope you're with someone who makes  
you feel safe in your sleep  
Being tonight  
I won't kill myself trying to stay in your life  
I've got no distance left to run

"Remember the party after your promotion?" The voice asked, as a familiar ballroom opened up before Sephiroth's eyes.

"This is impossible." He muttered, as he watched the noble women of Midgar pass him by in beautiful evening gowns. They decended down a set of stairs onto the dance floor, that was a large rectangle shaped space surrounded by a colonnade. At the end of the room, stairs climbed up to the next floor. Sephiroth swallowed hard, and raised his eyes. On the second floor, he saw a familiar figure leaning against the railing. Himself, only years younger than right now. Sephiroth stared at himself for long. He remembered this moment.. It had been almost midnight, but people were still celebrating like there was no tomorrow. Someone popped a champagne bottle open, making Sephiroth jump a little. Below the railing, the happy couples begun a new dance, to the rhythm of a band playing an old melody. "I hated this.." He spoke aloud, briefly thinking about how weird it was to see all the familiar people and places. Yet something about the way it was reconstructed was different from the way Sephiroth remembered it. The people were like ghosts.. even the younger Sephiroth.

"..Why?" The woman asked.

Sephiroth's eyes withdrew into two angry streaks. He felt irritated by the voice asking questions. Since she didn't have a form at the moment, Sephiroth had no chance of threating her with anything. He felt vulnerable and defenceless, and there was nothing Sephiroth hated more. "Look at them.. All those pitiful, infuriatingly--" Sephiroth stared at the dancers scornfully.

"..Happy people?" The woman interrupted.

"Don't pretend like you know anything about me! You know nothing, you got that!" Sephiroth scowled.

"I hit a nerve?" The woman asked, and laughed.

"Just.. let me be already." Sephiroth marched across the dancefloor, avoiding the mist-like dancers as he walked. "What do they care!" Sephiroth suddenly turned around, and shouted into nothingness, as the whole memory was replayed uninterupted. "They wanted me to be a weakling.. They wanted to see me fail.." Sephiroth muttered, as his gaze wandered back to the younger Sephiroth.

The look on the young mans face was unreadable, as he kept staring at the people below. He kept himself hidden from prying eyes, standing in the shadow of an archway. "I swore I'd show them.." Sephiroth said quietly, searching for the handle of his Masamune as though by reflex. To notice that the weapon was not there only angered Sephiroth further.

"They didn't hate you.. It was your party!" The womans voice was surprised.

"Hmpf." Sephiroth snorted, the sullen look on his face never dissappearing.

"Listen.." As the woman spoke her words, the whole ballroom turned empty, beside three noblewomen. They were giggling while talking, glancing up at the railing close to which Sephiroth stood in his new uniform.

"He's so cute!" One of the women said, smiling in Sephiroth's direction.

"I always knew he'd become a General, from the day he joined SOLDIER.. You know my mother and I keep an eye on the new talents.." A red-haired girl nodded seriously.

"Oh, I bet you are.." The third girl laughed.

"Too bad he's so cold.." The first girl spoke again, trying to catch Sephiroth's attention. Instead, the younger Sephiroth turned his back at the women.

"You don't think he's--" The third girl suggested with an awkward look on her face.

"Maybe.." The red-haired girl shrugged. "But to me it seems.. He doesn't like anybody. It's almost frightening.." She continued, and took a sip of her champagne glass.

"Yeah.. I'd love to talk to him.. But he looks like he might strangle me if I ever had the nerve to speak to him." The first girl, a blonde said, and gave her friends an exasperated look.

"Yeah, we know.. He's out of our league." The third girl said, and the threesome gave Sephiroth one last look before they faded out of sight.

"You see?" The black-haired woman materialized in the middle of the dance floor.

"How do I know you're not just twisting my memories?" Sephiroth raised his brow, still suspicious of the stranger. "Why should I trust you at all?" He shook his head gently. He was surprised by some of the things the women had said. Didn't they all think he was weird, an evil monster? Hadn't all those glances meant fear and resentment after all? Still, Sephiroth pushed the thought aside, what did it matter. He could have never enjoyed the touch of another.. not before Aeris.

"What reason would I have to lie?" The woman answered mysteriously.

"You tell me." Sephiroth said, and walked towards a large scenery window. Outside, the bright street lights of Midgars upper plate lit up rows of large houses with backyards and white picket fences. Sephiroth waited a while for the woman to continue, but as she just watched him in silence, he opened his mouth instead. "It couldn't have been, you know that?" He said, and allowed his eyes to wander into the stars. "There's no way.. For people like me.. to have normal lives.." Sephiroth bowed his head, and looked at the brightest star in the sky flicker, as though taking in it's last breath. "Dreams.. are but lies that people use to survive the horror of their real lives.." Sephiroth's voice was faraway, but not sad in any way.

"Hate is not the only way to survive you know." The woman said, her expression suddenly concearned.

"Perhaps, for others.." Sephiroth shook his head. "Why have you showed all of this to me? What do you want me to remember?" He asked impatiently.

"Well don't you want to remember everything? Isn't it true, there's a part of your memory missing?" The woman asked, heaving a sigh. She was getting a little frustrated, since Sephiroth didn't seem particularly interested in discovering his role in the events to come. If he didn't care what would happen, there was little point in telling him anything about those years at all, the woman thought.

"..Yes, it's true." Sephiroth answered.

"Well then.. Do you know why you forgot?" The woman asked again, and to her surprise Sephiroth turned to face her and walked closer.

"Maybe because of the experiments? I've had a pretty many Mako poisonings." Sephiroth shrugged.

"It's true Mako can cause amnesia.. But.. It's only a part of the reason." The woman smiled mysteriously, pretty sure she understood Sephiroth now.

"OK then, enlighten me." Sephiroth heaved a sigh, not sounding particularly interested. Yet, the woman was certain Sephiroth was curious of what she knew of him.

"You wanted to forget those years.." She said, hearing Sephiroth snort in reply.

"Why? I've been able to cope with more horror than you can imagine.. There's nothing so painful, I'd want to block it out of my mind.." Sephiroth spoke, and the woman frowned at him in response.

"This is.. There was a time you felt like a normal person.. And there was someone you loved-- like the good part you could never find from yourself.." The womans voice faded, as she dissappeared out of sight again.

"What are you saying..?" Sephiroth searched for the woman with his eyes, knowing he'd not find her unless she wanted him to. "I've never loved anyone, except.. Aeris.." He suddenly fell silent, standing in the middle of the ballroom as the music began again, ghosts of the past dancing across the floor. He wondered if he was ever going to see Aeris again.. Most likely they'd be torn apart even in death. Still, the words of the strange woman plaqued his mind. He couldn't help feeling he had all the pieces of the puzzle, yet for some reason he just couldn't put them together. It drove Sephiroth out of his mind, but he just couldn't force the memories to re-enter his mind.

When you see me  
Please  
Turn your back and walk away  
I don't want to see you cause I know the  
dreams that you keep  
That's where we meet  
When you're coming down think of me  
I got no distance left to run

"Sir, we should be heading towards the shore.. Let's leave the rest of the crates behind." A SOLDIER informed Sephiroth, as snowflakes decended to the ground in total silence. Icicle Village looked like it was from a fairytale, as the small cozy cottages were slowly covered in a white layer of snow. The air was freezing cold, and Sephiroth enjoyed to watch as each of his breaths escaped to the skies like small fragments of his soul.

"Sir, the base has already sent the boat to retrieve us.." The same man continued.

"I'm aware of that." Sephiroth nodded at the man, a cold look on his face. "But we've got a mission to complete." Sephiroth snapped at him.

"I haven't forgotten that, Sir.. I just feel.." The man begun.

"I don't care what you feel, you'll do as you're told!" Sephiroth raised his voice, and then turned his back at his small group of six SOLDIERs. Deep in his mind Sephiroth shuddered as he heard the echo of his own voice. He had sounded so much like Professor Hojo..

"Yes Sir, of course." The man nodded, speaking with a small voice, and then retreated back to the other lower class officers.

Sephiroth turned his head at the path leading to the bottom of a valley, created several thousands of years ago when a meteor fell to the ground. The place was almost summoning him, there was something fascinating about it. Sephiroth couldn't quite put his finger on what that something was though. It was a feeling lingering in the air, invisible to everyone but him. "I have a feeling Wutai won't surrender as easily as this village.." Sephiroth smirked.

"So?" One of the SOLDIER's asked. "We can outpower them, they still live in the middle ages!!" He continued. Sephiroth glanced at him over his shoulder, wanting to roll his eyes at the man.

"Wutaian are proud.. They have advantages of the mountains and ocean.. They also have long traditions of training ninja." Sephiroth's voice was thoughtful.

"But General, you're not saying we can't beat them?" The man sounded amused.

"I respect them.. Do not mistake it for fear." Sephiroth glared at the lower rank officer, and then signaled for the others to follow. They walked down the side of the mountain, on a wide road leading towards the shore. They picked up the small wooden crates containing special parts for Mako Cannons. The material could only be found here, so it was important for Shin-Ra that the priceless equipment would not get into the hands of their enemies. Sephiroth could see the small black shape of their transport ship, and sighed. Moments like this, when he was only moved from one battle to another, made him feel like a pawn in some evil game. Sephiroth longed for more control over his life, yet he had no idea what else to do than fight. It was the only option he had ever been given.. Sephiroth doubted he had any other talents than to kill and destroy. Was he a coward, doing things the way Shin-Ra saw fit? Following orders no guestions asked? Sephiroth turned his gaze to his feet, and watched as his black knee-high boots kicked the powder snow as he walked. Sometimes he felt so tired of it all.

It's over  
I knew it would end this way  
I hope you're with someone who makes you feel that this life  
Is a life  
One that settles down  
Stays around  
Spends more time with you  
I got no distance left to run

"Look at him.. Just a specimen." A brown haired boy walked closer to Sephiroth, a relatively large group of his friends just a few steps behind him. "Yo, pretty boy.." The stranger laughed, glancing at his friends for support. They all sneered at Sephiroth, who was sitting on a window sill in silence, staring at the clouds flowing by on the grey sky.

"Hey, we're speaking to ya! Are you deaf or something?" The boy laughed again.

Sephiroth turned his head slowly, glaring at the boy. Little did he know, Sephiroth smirked.

"Ooh, scary.." The boy laughed, completely ignoring Sephiroth's threat. The silver-haired boy looked like a poisonous snake that had just raised it's head to strike.

"That's kinda our spot.. So get the hell away from here." The boy continued to be the spokesperson. The others just encouraged him in silence, staring at Sephiroth mockingly.

"What makes you think I'd take orders.. from anyone." The tune of Sephiroths voice was loathing, and it only enraged the brown-haired boy further.

"Well.. You'll do as I say, or else.." The boy took a step closer, not intimidated by the younger, silver haired boy.

"Or else what?" Sephiroth jumped down from the window, and faced the boy who was standing in front of his group of friends.

"Well beat you up, that's what!" The boy proclaimed, and pushed Sephiroth back. "You're no different than the other weirdos Hojo sends here! They all turn into drooling idiots before they're even 20, my dad says so!" The boy continued, laughing at Sephiroths wounded expression.

"Must be fun.." Another boy added, and they all laughed.

"Whatta loser!" The brown haired boy continued.

"I've had enough." Sephiroth snorted and raised his gaze from the ground, powerful threads of energy emerging from his body.

"W-what the.." the brown haired boy took a step back, but not fast enough. He watched in horror, as Sephiroth gathered the energy into a ball he then cast against the taller boy. The brown haired boy flew against a wall, the ball of sheer energy burning through his clothes. The boy huddled up against the wall, noticing he had broken his arm due to Sephiroths attack. He watched with a fearful expression on his face as Sephiroth walked closer to him, stopping only a step away from the brown haired boys feet.

"Don't bother me again." Sephiroth snarled, and walked out of the room, leaving a charged silence behind him.

I'm coming home  
So cold

* * *

Sad.. This was the last intermission in Pieces of Us. Yet, the story's not finished so I guess I have nothing to feel bad about. I hope you enjoyed this last dream, I tried to make it really.. dream-like. So basically lot's of weird stuff, huh? I'll really apprecciate a review, it's always nice to get new one's! ^_^


	29. Chapter 25.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the FF7-verse, they belong to Squaresoft. And don't care. Seriously. I don't care at all!! And stop looking at me like that! I'm not in denial. ^_~

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've been having a little creative break from writing, so sorry for the unusually long wait. After all, I had to get sunburnt at least once during my summer vacation! Now that that's done with I can finally focus on this story 100% again! I'm glad people have found 'Pieces of Us' interesting enough to bear with me for like 100 pages worth of A/S. Hopefully you'll continue reading this until the end!! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 25.

And like this stream our passions flow,  
Our love goes by;  
The violence hope dare not show  
Follows time's beat which now falls slow.  
Night may come and clock may sound,  
Within your shadow I am bound.

- Guillaume Apollinaire -

"Cloud, snap out of it!" Tifa screamed, as she backed up from Cloud and Zenobius. She glanced at her teammates frightfully, and noticed both Red and Cait Sith seemed to be just as baffled as she was. None of them liked the idea of attacking Cloud, least of all Tifa. But as Cloud just continued to walk towards them, cutting the air with his sword, Tifa felt he was not giving them much choise. "Please, don't do this!" She pleaded, but her words had little affect on Cloud.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to play.." Zenobius snickered. and walked away carefreely, a smug grin plastered on his face. The black-haired man had obviously gotten what he had come for, Tifa thought. Her eyes soon returned to Cloud, as she tried to decide what to do with him.

Behind Tifa, Red was taking cautious steps backwards to the edge of a huge crater in the ground, that had appeared to the place where the Temple had been located only moments ago.

"Tifa.." Red glanced at Tifa concearned, wanting her to do something about Cloud. "He can't hear you.." He told Tifa, and saw her nod back.

"I know Red.." She said.

Red realized Tifa was probably hoping she'd not have to hurt Cloud to stop him.

"Hey.. Are you two gonna do something about him?" Cait Sith asked cautiously, from behind a boulder of rock. Red glanced at him somewhat irritated.

"Exactly what do you suggest we do?!" He asked seriously.

"I don't know.. Knock him out or something." Cait Sith shrugged. Red glanced at Tifa quizzically, waiting for her to make a decision.

"OK Red, I'll try it.." Tifa nodded, a sad look in her eyes. She turned to face Cloud again, and braced herself. "Cloud.. I'm sorry but his is for your own good!" Tifa apologized with a frown, and then quickly ducked. With a swift movement, she kicked Cloud off of his feet. As he lost balance, Tifa aimed another precise punch at his head, knocking the blonde man unconsious. "He should be OK, now?" She glanced at Red for support, and then moved closer to Cloud. She felt very guilty for hitting him, and she hoped Cloud wouldn't hate her once he'd wake up.

"At least he's not attacking us.. I think Cloud would have wanted it this way." Red walked to Tifas side, and they both stared down at the blond-haired man lying on the ground.

"Listen Tifa, we should get out of here as fast as possible.." Red reminded Tifa of the SOLDIERs patrolling.

"I know. Come on you two, help me move him." Tifa glanced at both Red and Cait Sith, and grabbed Cloud's hands. Together they dragged him to a bit more shadowed corner of the heavy stone wall surrounding the temple courtyard. Red kept watch, while Tifa tried to wake up Cloud by poaring water on his face from a bottle she carried with her.

"Wake up, please.." She whispered, gently shaking Cloud's shoulders. She could only hope Cloud would be his normal self again.

"Urgh.. Tifa.. What happened?" Cloud opened his eyes with a groan, and glanced up at Tifa. She stared back at the blonde leader of AVALANCHE, thoughts racing through her mind. Cloud would feel horrible, after he'd find out about what he had nearly done. How would he react, when finding out he had tried to harm his childhood friend, the girl he had promised to protect?

"You were knocked out by Zenobius.. He left though, so don't worry." Tifa smiled awkwardly, sencing the looks Red and Cait Sith gave her even without turning to look at them.

"Tifa!" Red muttered, and stared at the dark-haired girl, who was still leaning over Cloud. She was looking at him so concearned, Red began to think maybe it was the right thing to do at the moment, to not tell Cloud the whole truth. He seemed confused enough; the guilt of knowing he had tried to kill his friends might be too much for Clouds shoulders - especially now that things looked bad to begin with.

"Zenobius was here?" Red heard Cloud ask.

"Yes," he and Tifa answered in unison. "He stole the materia from you after you had passed out." Red explained, noticing the silent thankyou Tifa formed with her lips. Red only hoped Tifa knew what she was doing, because he had learned lies and half truths had the nasty habit of turning against the person who had spoken them. The very same thing had happened with Sephiroth, when Aeris had decided not to tell him about Cloud. Everything had worked out in the end, Red thought, but maybe the ride would have been a bit less bumpy had they been honest with Sephiroth from the beginning.

"So Zenobius has the Black Materia?" Cloud muttered as he stood up. All three of his teammates nodded at him. "I guess we should go find the others now, and tell them the bad news." He continued, unable to hide the dissappointment in his voice. He had hoped to have something to gloat about when encountering Sephiroth and Aeris again. His rivalry with Sephiroth was not the only thing in Clouds mind though. He couldn't help feeling a little ashamed and concearned, that it had been so easy for Zenobius to knock him unconsious. He doubted such a thing could have ever happened to Sephiroth, and it made Cloud even more angry at himself.

"Yeah.. I wonder if they've found Aeris and Sephiroth already.." Tifa commented from behind Cloud, as they began to walk away from the Temple. As Cloud glanced at Tifa over his shoulder, he couldn't help wondering why she looked so worried. "I'm fine.. I'm not gonna let Zenobius sneak up on me again." He assured her, and Tifa smiled back at him.

"I'm glad." She answered.

The four of them quickly crossed the bridge, and walked on the pebble road leading from the Temple towards what could only be a temporary base of Shin-Ra's. "I wonder how heavily guarded that place is.." Cloud thought, noticing the others share a strange look. "What?" He asked, wondering what secret the three were keeping from him. 

"Nothing." Tifa frowned. "I'm just thinking.. They probably know we'll be coming to the base.." She explained.

"Yeah.. It worries me too. We're a rebel group, and I'm sure the Shin-Ra won't hesitate to kill us all.." Cloud admitted, and the others nodded at him in silence.

"There's another thing that worries me.." Red suddenly spoke up. "Even if we somehow manage to save Aeris and Sephiroth, how are we going to get out of this island without a vehicle of any kind? The plane we came here with has to be completely wrecked." He looked at the three other AVALANCHE members, who all blinked at the mention of their escape plan - or rather the lacking of one.

"I haven't had a chance to think about that yet. But I guess we don't have to worry about it yet." Cloud answered him.

"Hmm.. We could built a raft of some kind.." Red muttered, still deep in his thoughts. Without a sail and a rudder it would be useless though, Red realized, since they would only drift along the currents for days, maybe weeks..

"Maybe there's something at the base?" Cait Sith suggested.

"Maybe.. It might be our only chance.." Red nodded at him, silently doubting if they could steal themselves a boat or a plane from right under Shin-Ra's nose. It just might be a little too adventurous.

* * * * *

"What did you say?!" Rufus raised his voice at a SOLDIER unit leader, who had just returned from patrolling the Temple and the nearby woods.

"The Temple is.. gone Sir." The SOLDIER informed in a small voice. "There's absolutely nothing there, it's like the whole building vanished into thin air." He continued.

"The AVALANCHE better not have the Black Materia, for.." Rufus fell silent as a thought occurred to him. He still had the hald-blooded cetra and Sephiroth.. Maybe the AVALANCHEr's would be interested in making a little trade.

"Actually.. It's just perfect.." Rufus grinned widely, realizing how easy it would be for him to set up a trap. The AVALANCHEr's were probably stupid enough to think that he'd actually give up the prisoners in exchange for the Black Materia. Rufus thought it would be best to just shoot the lot of them, and take the materia from their dead fingers. It was much less riskier, and besides.. Rufus wasn't the kind to make deals with criminals. Except of course, if it served his best interest.

"You'd better go fetch that Ancient.." Rufus told SOLDIER, who then nodded at him in affirmative.

"As you say Sir." He spoke, and quickly walked out of the room. Rufus grabbed the nearest radio-phone, and hoped that Hojo hadn't yet killed the General. Rufus needed him to stay alive.. at least for a little while longer.

* * * * *

"Hello..?" Aeris crawled through the hole she had finally managed to make large enough. She swallowed in the darkness of the small room, as she couldn't see anything. Images of standing in a nest of cockroaches filled Aeris' mind with fear, but she decided she had to continue. After getting fully to the other side, and after her eyes accustomed to the dark, Aeris notived a door at the end of the room she had entered. "What is this place.." Aeris thought aloud, and opened the door a little, to catch a glimpse of what was going on on the other side. She couldn't see anyone on the hallway, but heard shuffling of feet and talking in low voices. The guards probably, Aeris thought, and sneaked out of the room.

She walked on her toes to avoid anyone hearing her, and moved as quietly as a shadow further down the long hallway. Aeris could only hope she was going in the right direction, since she hadn't seen much of the building on her way to the cell. She passed rows of old, dusty chairs and an abandoned info-booth. Aeris figured this place had probably been a hospital, before Shin-Ra had turned it into a temporary jail. She remembered vaigly hearing someone once telling her something about the famous hospital of Mideel, that specialized in Mako-poisonings.

While thinking about hospitals, Aeris' thoughts were automatically drawn to her own health that seemed to deteriorate with every passing moment. During the last hours, Aeris had begun to feel really sick. She hoped she hadn't caught some tropical desease. Taking a break to recover was something Aeris couldn't do, especially with Sephiroth still locked up somewhere. Soon she reached the end of the hallway, finding a lobby there. Aeris noticed the couches lined up against the wall in the farmost corner of the room, and in front of them was a delicate wooden table. On the floor of the room was a blue carpet, whose colour had long ago faded into a dull grey. Aeris walked across the floor, biting her lip in worry. The furniture wasn't covered by dust, that suggested someone had been here recently. The relaxed look of the room reminded Aeris of a living room of some big mansion, she imagined it was probably the waiting room. On the right side of the room, stairs climbed up to the second floor. Very close to the point where the steps began, was a bulletin board with old, yellowish newsclippings attached to it. Aeris noticed they were all decades old, most of them had been published years before her birth.

Suddenly Aeris heard voices, talking casually as they came closer to the lobby. The fear of getting caught made Aeris' heart pound, and she rushed from the room through the nearest exit, which was a swing-door. Behind it, another long hallway was revealed. At the end of it, Aeris saw another set of stairs, this time leading to the basement floor. She took a cautious step forward, keeping her eyes at the row of neon lamps on the ceiling. Aeris noticed one of them was flickering, as though warning her of something. She suddenly felt small, almost childlike, as she walked further, keeping her eyes at the stairs. At the middle of the hallway, Aeris turned her gaze to the side, and felt her heart skip a beat. Out of nowhere, a door had appeared to the wall. It was open, and a small, silver-haired boy was sitting against it. He lifted his gaze from the floor, and a fraction of a second the two stared straight into each others eyes. Aeris was forced to blink, and as she opened her eyes, the vision was gone. "I'm.. delusional.." Aeris swallowed, forcing herself to move again. She held her hand against the wall for support, trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. Something about the place made her skin crawl.

Aeris began the decend to the basement, and the feeling that she had stepped into another dimension only intensified. She grabbed the railing at the side of the stairway, holding onto it as her vision blurred momentarily. "What's.. wrong with me..?" Aeris said weakly, just as she felt cold sweat rise all over her body. She felt so weak and powerless, which was a new experience to Aeris. She had hardly ever been sick during her entire life. Even Elmyra had said she was a picture of health, so it seemed strange that all of a sudden Aeris had to struggle to stand on her own two feet. Very slowly Aeris managed to reach the end of the stairs, and she sat down on the last one of them. Aeris stared into a puddle of dirty water on the floor, and tried to hold herself together.

"I have to.." Aeris' voice trembled, as she rose back to her feet and walked towards the nearest door on the long dark tunnel, that seemed to go on and on as far as Aeris could see. The row of neon lamps on the ceiling curved a little to the left, suggesting the tunnel did too. "..Keep moving.." Aeris gritted her teeth, and moved close to wall because she was frightened her feet might not support her weight for much longer. She felt her entire body tremble with strange electricity, and she could tell even without a thermometer that she had a considerably high fever. Aeris considered momentarily returning to upstairs, but cast the thought aside as she looked in through a window on a set of swing-doors. "Sephy..?" Aeris whispered, and lifted her hand to her mouth in horror. She entered the empty laboratory, and saw Sephiroth lying on a metallic examination table at the far corner of the room. Black leather belts restrained him, they had been attached snuggly around his chest and legs. As Aeris walked closer to Sephiroth, she noticed his long black coat, discarded at the back of a chair. 

"Sephiroth..?" Aeris tried to force some confidence into her voice, as she approached her boyfriend. His skin that was of fair ivory shade, was now stained in blood. She noticed a few bruises on his bare upper body, and realized her had probably gotten them already during the plane crash. "Sephiroth.." Aeris tilted her head gently, as she walked to his side. The fact that he couldn't answer, bothered Aeris. Sephiroth looked like he was only sleeping, even if Aeris noticed clearly the needle marks in his arms. His eyes were closed, and he had a peaceful expression on his face. She grabbed Sephiroth's hand, shocked to feel how different his hands felt like. Usually Aeris was comforted by his touch, and she could feel his strength, but now he felt so.. beaten, so.. dead. She lifted her other hand to stroke Sephiroth's hair. "You'll be fine.." Aeris murmured, an absent look in her eyes. "I'm going to get out out of here.." She continued, wiping a few tears from the corners of her eyes.

When Aeris began trying to open the leather belts that held Sephiroth tied to the table, she soon realized she was in a too weak and frail condition to succeed.

"Aeris?" She suddenly heard someone ask.

Aeris turned around, and saw Yuffie standing around by the door, Cid, Vincent and Barret right behind her. "Oh, am I so glad to see you!" Aeris smiled widely, feeling like laughing and crying at the same time. "But.. how are you here? Where are the others?" She asked, baffled by her friends' sudden appearance.

"Is he..?" Yuffie cleared her throat, and pointed at Sephiroth a little worried look in her brown eyes.

"He's alive.. For the time being." Aeris answered, her gaze sinking to the ground. "It was all my fault he got caught.. I can't believe I was so stupid.." She explained.

"Hey.. No time for dat.." Barret said while walking closer to Sephiroth. "We gotta get ourselves outta here!" He continued, and Aeris nodded at him thanfully.

"Thanks you guys.." Aeris smiled, noticed Yuffie and Vincent continue to stare at her.

"You don't look so hot." Yuffie blurted out her thoughts.

"I don't feel too good either.. I guess I'm a little bit sick." Aeris shrugged, and watched as Barret managed to open the belts. "Geez.. Da General is seriously drugged.." He snorted.

"If only that table had wheels.." Vincent said in a faraway voice, as the entire group fell silent. They had wanted to meet each other, but it had never occurred to anyone that they'd have to figure out an escape plan.

"Well I'm not gonna carry him!" Yuffie heaved a sigh, and turned to look at Barret, Vincent and Cid in turn. "Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" She asked.

"Yuffie.." Aeris spoke. "This is hopeless. I'm not even sure for how long I'll have strength to walk." She mumbled, sitting down in an office chair.

Suddenly Yuffie's eyes lit up. "That's it!" She almost shouted. "The chair! It's got wheels! We can just push them along the hallways!!" Yuffie turned to look at Cid and Vincent excited.

"Actually.. That just might work." Vincent nodded thoughtfully.

"OK people!" Yuffie ordered, and grabbed one of the black chairs. With minor difficulty, the AVALANCHEr's mananged to put Sephiroth into it. Aeris sat down in another chair, holding onto Sephiroth's belongings.

"Better get movin'.." Barret reminded, as he lead the way to the dimly lit corridor.

Their group was able to move considerably fast despite Aeris' sickness and the fact that Sephiroth was still unconsious.

"So Cloud's with Red and Tifa at the Temple of Ancients?" Aeris asked Yuffie.

"Yeah, that's right." She answered. "I'm glad everybody survived the crash.." Aeris mumbled, feeling weaker by the minute. She was eagerly waiting for a chance to sleep in a proper bed.

"You should have seen me when I knocked out the guard!" Yuffie sounded awfully proud as she described the whole journey of finding to Aeris and Sephiroth.

"Sure.." Aeris smiled, turning her eyes at Sephiroth. He wouldn't have wanted anyone to see him in such a condition, Aeris realized. He'd have probably died rather than accepted anyone's help..

Once they reached the end of the hallway, the group noticed there was a heavy, red-painted door. "What the hell are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Cid snorted, and opened the door. Sunlight streamed in, and before them, was the large air-ship the AVALANCHEr's had spotted earlier.

"Whoa." Barret muttered, glancing at Cid.

"I think we just got ourselves one hell of a ride, boys and girls.." Cid smirked, and reached for his cigarettes.

"You don't mean we should steal that?" Vincent shook his head.

"Man.. You've got guts." Barret nodded calmly, his eyes studying the large airship.

"They're not gonna expect it.." Cid thought, noticing rope ladders lead from ground level to the upper deck of the ship.

"Damn right.." Barret nodded, sounding enthusiastic of the thought of stealing something important to Shin-Ra.

"Oh, I'm not sure this is such a good idea.." Aeris bit her lip in worry. What if they'd get caught? There were bound to be some engineers and pilots on board.

* * * * *

"Mum?" Aeris asked from the entrance to the kitchen. Elmyra turned to face her, still drying a plate with a cloth.

"Yes dear?" She said, while placing the plate back into a cupboard.

"Has the mail arrived yet?" Aeris asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry dear.. There wasn't a letter for you." Elmyra put down the cloth, and walked over to her daughter, who was standing still with a slightly sad look on her face. "Are you OK?" She asked, and pulled Aeris to a warm embrace.

"Yeah mum.. I just feel.. sad." She explained, wanting to cry yet for some reason she couldn't. "I just can't help thinking he's forgotten about me.. Maybe he has found someone new." Aeris shook her head gently, pressing her cheek against Elmyra's shoulder.

"Shh.. It'll be alright.." Elmyra hushed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I ever loved him.." Aeris voiced her thoughts, staring through their kitchen window, at the field of yellow flowers. They basked in the little sunlight reaching them, and she forced a smile on her face. "But if I didn't.. Why does it still hurt so much?"

* * * * *

"Hey Cloud, what's that?" Tifa pointed towards a large shadow, floating by them.

"It's that airship we saw in Rocket Town.. Are the Shin-Ra leaving?" Cloud glanced at Red, who merely shrugged.

"I don't think it's the Shin-Ra piloting it.." Cait Sith told the others, pointing towards a set of rope ladders, that were suddenly dropped to the ground nearby the AVALANCHEr's.

"Get on board!!" Yuffie shouted from the deck, waving her hands furiously.

"They stole the Shin-Ra's flagship!?" Cloud blinked, totally baffled.

"Better get on it.." Red glanced at him, running to the stairs. Quickly the four of them climbed up the stairs, relieved that they finally had some hope of getting off the island.

"What's up? We saw the Temple had sorta dissappeared." Yuffie turned to Cloud.

"Zenobius.. He stole the Black Materia." Cloud explained. "We've gotta go after him." He continued, and Yuffie nodded back.

"Hey, what's the cat doing here!" Yuffie glared at Cait Sith.

"Oh, he's good." Cloud calmed her down. "He helped us.. So he's with us again." He continued.

"Geez, some people never learn.." Yuffie rolled her eyes as she turned to the door leading to the inner parts of the ship.

"Did you find Aeris and.. you know.." Tifa asked, while they walked through the door and away from the deck.

"..Sure." The tone of Yuffie voice suddenly changed.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, wondering if Sephiroth had been acting difficult.

"Well.. Sephiroth's still unconsious.. And Aeris is really sick." Yuffie explained, a frown on her face.

"Sick?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah.. we don't know what's wrong with her.." Yuffie shook her head. "Anyways.. We've already picked the cabins too! This is a *huge* plane!" Yuffie sounded excited again, as she took the four others to a small tour around the ship. "Here are the cabins.. The two last rooms are already taken, we took the General and Aeris to those.. You should probably let Aeris rest a while, though I'm sure she'd love to see you.." Yuffie shrugged, and then turned to the cabin number one. "Oh and this is my cabin. Anyone entering it without my permission will suffer." Her expression was very serious.

"..Sure.." Cloud and Tifa shared a look.

"The bathroom's here.. And that's sorta the kitchen.." Yuffie continued the tour, leading the others down a set of metallic stairs. They saw a large room, that seemed like the nerve-centre of the entire ship.

"Cid's with Barret at the cockpit.. You should probably go there." Yuffie suddenly stopped, looking a little green.

"What about you?" Tifa asked.

"I think I'm gonna go somewhere.. And.. do something." Yuffie rushed up the stairs.

"She looked really sick.. I wonder if whatever it is that Aeris has is contagious?" Tifa asked, and Cloud smiled back at her. "Maybe." He only said.

* * * * *

"Huh?" Sephiroth quickly sat up, feeling a familiar pain burning in his veins. Where am I, Sephiroth thought, as he looked around him. It was quite a large room, with a double-sized bed. On one of the walls, were large windows from which a biculiar scenery spread. White fluffy clouds flowed by, blocking out the view.

"You're awake then." A male voice spoke calmly.

As Sephiroth turned his gaze, he noticed Vincent stand in the most shadowy corner of the room. Sephiroth hid his surprise well, and just continued to admire his room. Beside the bed there was a small table with a few drawers. The door was located left from the bed, and next to it was a large wooden closet for clothes and things. The floor was bare, and the planks were of light shaded wood. In the corner of the room, not far from where Vincent was standing, was a lamp and an armchair. The wallpaper was white, but in the middle of the wall, a thin violet stripe circled the room. The light, see-throughy curtains were also violet, but of a somewhat brighter shade. The room was lightly furnished, and it had a lot of empty space. Sephiroth also noticed his clothes and to his surprise, the Masamune lying on the floor by the closet.

"Where's Aeris?" Sephiroth asked, staring at Vincent suspiciously.

"She's.. across the hallway, in another room." Vincent said, in a strange voice. Sephiroth couldn't help feeling the man was not telling him everything.

"We found the two of you at Hojo's lab.. Apparently she had tried to rescue you.." Vincent explained. Sephiroth didn't say anything, instead he lowered his feet onto the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Currently we're on an airship we stole, the Highwind. We brought you here.. to wake up." Vincent explained.

"Nobody asked you to 'rescue' me. I can take care of myself." Sephiroth glanced at Vincent spitefully.

"You wish we had left you behind?" Vincent asked, apparently not surprised of Sephiroth's reaction.

"Don't you?" Sephiroth smirked evilly.

"The reason for my presence.. I guess it's best I just tell you." Vincent cleared his throat.

"What is it? Don't tell me it's time for the: 'despite all your flaws we still love you' speach? 'Cos I'm not sure if I have the stomach for that ordeal.." Sephiroth snorted.

"Sephiroth.." Vincent heaved a sigh. "Aeris is sick." He blurted out.

Sephiroth fell silent. "Sick?" He asked, with his back still turned to Vincent.

"We don't know what's causing it.. But.. it looks like she's only getting worse.." Vincent spoke, watching as Sephiroth continued staring at the wall in front of him.

"I want to see her." He said then, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Sure. I shall take you there." Vincent nodded as he spoke, and walked to the door. He couldn't help feeling sympathy towards the silver-haired General. He knew after all, what it was like to watch a loved one wither away.. Vincent blinked, a little bit shocked by his thoughts. Aeris wouldn't die, would she? Watching Sephiroth attach the Masamune's sheath back on to his belt, Vincent wondered what he was feeling. Sephiroth sure hid his emotions well. If anything, he looked angry and irritated.

The two men walked out of the room, and Vincent pointed at Aeris' room. "She's right in there." Vincent said, and opened the door. Sephiroth gave him a brief look, and then entered the cabin.

The first thing he noticed about Aeris' room was that it was smaller than his, and that it had more furniture in it. The wall next to the entrance was covered by shelves and a closet. In front of him, Sephiroth saw a table on top of which lay a few books, paper, pens and a reading lamp. As he turned is head, Sephiroth noticed Aeris, lying on a bed by the window. This room was decorated in pale green colours, even the curtains in front of the small, ovial shaped window were green.

"Sephiroth..?" Aeris asked, as she forced herself to sit up.

"It's me." Sephiroth nodded at her, from in front of the bed. She smiled widely, even if there was a tired look in her eyes.

"You look well." Aeris continued, and coughed a little.

"You.. too." Sephiroth said quietly, lowering his gaze.

"You're a terrible lier." Aeris chuckled, immediatly coughing again. For a while the two just stared at each other in silence, trying to think of something to say. "He didn't.. hurt you much, did he?" Aeris asked.

"..No." Sephiroth answered, studying her appearance. She looked weak, a few strands of hair were glued to her forehead. Her entire body seemed to tremble of cold, even if she had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "It wasn't.. worse than usually." He continued, tilting his head as Aeris' fingers brushed by his jaw.

"Well it's good to see that you're OK." Aeris smiled, coughing a little. Her entire body seemed to jerk of the force of each cough, and Sephiroth could only watch. He slowly reached for Aeris' hand, and held her fingers in his grasp.

"Yes.. I guess I am OK.. now." Sephiroth answered, and just sat still while Aeris layed down on the bed again.

"Do they know what's wrong with me yet?" Aeris asked, as she turned her head to look at Sephiroth.

"No.. not yet." Sephiroth answered calmly, watching at Aeris' fingers as he held them.

"It's just a flu, or something.. I'm going to be fine." Aeris smiled, and Sephiroth glanced at her eyes. He couldn't help noticing how exhausted she looked like.

"Yes.. I'm sure you will." Sephiroth said then, forcing a slight smile on his lips.

* * * * *

"Sephiroth's with Aeris.." Vincent explained to Tifa and Cloud, who were sitting on a couch in the cockpit of the newly named Highwind-airship.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea.." Tifa looked at Vincent quizzically. "We should let her rest, while we take her to a hospital." She continued, glancing at Cloud concearned. The blonde haired man had his eyes in the large windshield, and didn't notice the look Tifa gave him.

"Yes.. I discussed that with Red already.. We feel it would be best to take her to Cosmo Canyon, where she'd not be handed over to Shin-Ra." Vincent suggested.

"Yeah.. I agree." Tifa nodded. "When will we arrive?" She asked.

"Tomorrow.." Vincent answered, and then the threesome fell totally silent. Aeris' ilness was just the last drop, Tifa thought, after what had happened with Zenobius everyone was feeling a little depressed. The miraculous stealing of Highwind did little to lift Tifa's spirits.

"Hey man, could ya not smoke in here!" Barret raised his voice at Cid, who looked like he was about to light up a cigarette. Cid just glared back at Barret, but left the cockpit for the upper deck.

"Is it just me.. or does everyone seem to be on a bad mood?" Tifa turned to look at Cloud.

"I know.. Everything's not going too well.." He said, an obvious guilty undertone in his voice. Tifa realized he probably still felt bad for what had happened earlier.

"We're gonna get the materia back, trust me." She told him, and smiled reassuringly.

* * *

Finally this is finished! This chapter gave me serious headache, so I'm just glad this is done with! ^_^ I'll try to add more chapter REAL soon.


	30. Chapter 26.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I've never known the joy of owning FF7 characters. (They're Squaresofts.)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hopefully this'll be a really good chapter! I'm still struggling with writers block, so sorry if you'll be forced to wait longer than usually for my updates. Plot wise there are some pretty depressing chapters ahead. I always try to lighten the atmosphere with a little humour, though I'm not sure if anybody can tell. _ There are some major surprises ahead!! ..Not to mention: major A/S angst!! (Notice: I haven't had a chance to check for spelling errors, so there are bound to be some. I always try to fix them later on, so try not to let them bother you.)

* * *

CHAPTER 26.

If I name my guilt, 'tis not to boast,  
None can deem me harshlier than I deem:  
I trace this scrawl because I cannot rest-  
I've nothing to reproach or to request.

- Lord Byron -

"They've escaped?" Rufus walked back and forth in front of a window in the headquarters of his temporary base, annoyed by the sudden turn of events. He didn't have the Black materia, his air-ship nor the two imprisoned AVALANCHEr's.

"Yes Sir. Apparently they stole the air-ship.. We haven't been able to follow them." The SOLDIER explained.

"I see.." Rufus nodded in his thoughts. His situation looked hopeless, but he wanted to believe he could still do something about it. "You'd better call for another ship to pick us up.." Rufus ordered, and turned to face the scenery behind a large window. The tall palm-trees by the beach were swaying in a gust of wind. It looked like there was a storm rising from the sea, it would be likely to hit Mideel during the night. "I want us out of here before the morning." He announced, and heard the SOLDIER's run off from the room to complete the task they had been given.

"Oh dear.. Looks like daddy's shoes were a little too big for you after all.." Scarlet laughed from a chair nearby.

"Shut up." Rufus glared at her. "This is only a temporary setback. The project is still on schedule." He continued with a determined voice.

"So how are you going to get the Materia back?" Scarlet asked.

"Maybe we don't have to.. All we really have to do, is make sure AVALANCHE doesn't get it." Rufus shrugged. "And then of course, we'll have to kill that.. creation of Hojo's, Zenobius." He added, running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe you're right.." Scarlet smiled maliciously. "But you do realize, how this'll look? Not very professional.." She walked closer to Rufus, and turned his head with her fingers. "I sure hope daddy won't have you grounded for too long.." She whispered, brushing her long red fingernails against Rufus' skin.

* * * * *

"How are you feeling?" Tifa turned to look at Aeris. She was sitting on top of a rock next to her, looking tired. 

"I'm good." Aeris smiled.

"I wonder which of them is going to catch a chocobo first." Tifa heaved a sigh, as the eyes of the two women returned to Cloud and Sephiroth, glaring at each other every chance they got. The two men had been trying to catch chocobos for the last hour or so, without much luck. They hadn't seen but one chocobo the entire day, and it had escaped.

"I bet Red's at the Canyon already.. with the others." Aeris sighed.

"Yeah." Tifa nodded. The sun had reached the highest point on the sky, and it was shining brightly down at the AVALANCHEr's. The air was completely still, there wasn't even the weakest gust of wind. "It sure is hot today." Tifa glanced at Aeris, who seemed to be shivering of cold despite the heat that lingered in the air. She was worried about the pink-clad woman, who's condition seemed to be deteriorating quite rapidly. Only 24 hours ago she had been in total health.

"Stop trying to steal my chocobos!" Cloud raised his voice at Sephiroth.

"Yours? I didn't see a nametag on it." The silver haired man smirked.

"I was just about to catch it!" Cloud shouted.

"Yeah right." Sephiroth laughed dryly, and turned his back at Cloud.

The blonde man just glared at Sephiroth's back, and continued searching for chocobos midst the tall, dry hay. "There's nothing here!" He shouted at Tifa, and the dark-haired girl just shrugged back at him.

"Try another spot." She suggested, and turned back to Aeris. The two women were talking on a rock, that was shadowed by a cliff behind it. Tifa had chosen the location, guessing it might take a while to catch fast moving animals like chocobo's on such a hot weather. The yellow birds seemed to be so on edge, that they ran away at the first hint of danger. At least Tifa thought, she and Aeris wouldn't get a sunstroke while waiting.

"You don't have to keep me company, Tifa." Aeris suddenly spoke up. "Go help Cloud.. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"No, don't be silly. I'd much rather sit here in the shadow than run around chasing birds." Tifa laughed, and shook her head at the thought.

"Tifa.." The tone of Aeris' voice suddenly changed.

"What is it?" Tifa asked, a deeply concearned look shadowing her features.

"If something happens to me.." Aeris spoke while keeping her eyes at Sephiroth, who was standing in the shadows, listening very carefully for any chocobo footfalls.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Tifa frowned, "you're going to be fine. Bugenhagen must have a cure for whatever it is that you have.. He's been studying the Planet for years!" She continued, a protective look in her eyes. Even if she had only known Aeris a short while, they had become good friends. Tifa certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Maybe.. but promise me." Aeris turned her gaze at Tifa again, a very serious, pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure.. What is it?" Tifa asked.

"Promise me.. you'll make sure nothing happens to Sephiroth if I.." Aeris swallowed, and closed her eyes.

"Hey.." Tifa pulled Aeris to her arms, and hugged her. "We're not gonna let you die." She said, and the determination in her voice was very clear.

"Promise me." Aeris repeated, as she pulled back from Tifa.

The two women stared at each other, and Tifa silently prayed she'd never have to deliver her promise. "I will.. Don't worry." She promised, and smiled as light-heartedly as she could.

"I got one." Sephiroth spoke from somewhere closeby, and both Tifa and Aeris turned their eyes at him. The silver haired man was holding a black chocobo by it's reins, while standing a few feet away from Aeris.

"Figures he'd get a black one.." Tifa muttered under her breath, but Aeris seemed to brighten up by the sight of the bird.

"Oh you remembered!" Aeris smiled, while clasping her hands together. "Black chocobo's are my favourite! Isn't he sweet!" She glanced at Tifa quizzically.

I could think of a few words to describe Sephiroth, Tifa thought, but sweet was certainly not one of them. "Yeah.. sweet." She glared at Sephiroth, who was more interested in Aeris' condition at the moment. While he exchanged a few words with Aeris, Tifa searched for Cloud. She noticed he was walking closer to them, pulling a green chocobo behind him.

"It looks like we're ready to go." Tifa glanced at Aeris and Sephiroth, who were still discussing something. For a brief moment, Tifa thought Sephiroth looked rather like a normal person talking with his girlfriend.

The four AVALANCHEr's got quickly on the chocobo's, and set out for Cosmo Canyon. It would take them at least a few hours to reach the town. Tifa and Cloud led the way, while Sephiroth and Aeris followed only a few steps behind.

"Sephy.." Aeris suddenly asked. She was sitting behind Sephiroth, while he steered the black chocobo through some quite challenging terrain.

"Yes..?" Sephiroth asked, while their chocobo leaped over a small breach in the rock ground.

"Where do you think we'll be, in five years? or ten?" Aeris asked in a small voice.

"..I don't know.. I don't think about the future that much." Sephiroth snorted, and steered the black bird down a steep mountain side.

"You don't?" Aeris bit her lip. "I didn't either.." She continued, pressing her head against Sephiroth's back. "But now suddenly I find myself having all these plans and.. what if I don't get well?" Aeris voiced her thoughts, a little bit sad undertone in her voice.

"You will."

Sephiroth's voice was pure determination, and Aeris believed him. After all, she had seen the things he could do. There probably wasn't a thing Sephiroth couldn't accomplish, if he really put his mind to it..

"It's just.. I never knew there were so many things I'd want to do with my life.." Aeris continued to speak, and Sephiroth listened to her words while he kept an eye on Tifa's and Cloud's chocobo, galloping a bit further away.

"Like what?" Sephiroth asked, as Aeris fell silent again. Listening to her voice was somehow soothing to him, and it kept a strange anger at bay. Ever since Sephiroth had heard of Aeris' illness, he had felt the familiar darkness rising at the back of his mind. It was the darkness that enabled him to do horrible things.. It forced him to destroy others to relieve the aching in his own heart.

"I don't know.. I'd like to go dancing in a ballroom, visit places all around the world.. Buy a house.. Have a family of my own.. and children. You know, the normal life." Aeris heaved a sigh. "When I was a teenager, I used to swear I'd never get married.. But now that I'm older.. I guess it would be nice to share my life with a someone I love." Aeris said, and chuckled. "Oh, wipe that horrified look off of your face, Sephiroth.. I'm not asking you to marry me!" She laughed. "It's just.. When you find the right person.. It all just comes to place you know.. Like a big puzzle, and you can suddenly see all these new possibilities.. And it overwhelms me." Aeris added thoughtfully.

Sephiroth shuddered. "I really can't imagine myself having children." He shook his head, and sighed.

"Why not?" Aeris asked. "I think you'd be a great parent. And besides, I'd love to have a few little Sephiroth's running around in my feet." She giggled.

"Oh yeah? Little Masamune wielding SOLDIER Generals to be? Are you sure there's not enough evil in the world already?" Sephiroth laughed druly.

"You really have the lowest self-esteem possible!" Aeris heaved an exasperated sigh. "But still.. I don't think I'd ever want that dream with anybody but you." She fell silent again, and held onto Sephiroth even more tightly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Sephiroth told her, and Aeris smiled sadly.

"Good. Because I couldn't bear to be apart from you." She told him, and attempted a smile.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Cloud shouted, and he and Tifa pointed at some of the buildings at Cosmo Canyon, that were already visible.

"I can't wait to get some rest.. I'm so tired." Aeris' voice was weak, as though the mere talking had drained her of all her strength. She still managed to hold onto Sephiroth for the last few meters to the village. Sephiroth stopped their black chocobo smoothly, and jumped down from it's back. He then helped Aeris down, and sweeped her off of her feet and into his arms. Sephiroth could carry her no problem, and managed to drag the reluctant black chocobo behind him too.

They rose the stairs to Cosmo Canyon, and Sephiroth handed the reins of his chocobo to a girl who had run to him and Cloud to take care of the big birds. When the girl ran away, Sephiroth noticed Aeris was pouting at him. "What?" He asked.

"That girl totally wants you." She said, and Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Oh please. She's fifteen!" He countered.

"So?" Aeris studied Sephiroth intensely. "You could probably get any girl you wanted." She continued.

Sephiroth felt like rolling his eyes, but the thought soon left him as Aeris coughed again, this time longer than before. "Aren't you the living proof then." Sephiroth smiled at her, and Aeris returned the gesture.

"Hey Sephiroth.. take Aeris to the Inn, we're gonna go look for Red and the others." Cloud cleared his throat, still uncomfortable with adressing Sephiroth in any other way than with pure hostility.

"Fine." Sephiroth answered, a bit confused himself. He figured it would take a long long time, before the AVALANCHEr's would learn to treat him as an equal member of their resistance movement. They were taking steps in that direction though, and at times it surprised Sephiroth. He knew, that if he was in Cloud's or Tifa's place, he'd not be so enclined to forget.. or forgive.

"Kind of weird isn't it.. Being back here again." Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, noticing the troubled look on his face.

"Yeah.." Sephiroth muttered, while he carried Aeris towards the building not far from the fireplace located at the centre of the town square.

"You have that look on your face again." Aeris' voice was soft and caring, even if she had her own health to worry about she still managed to find time to worry about Sephiroth too.

"What look." Sephiroth asked, blinking.

"That 'oh-what-have-I-done-how-could-they-ever-forgive-me' look." Aeris clarified.

"I don't--" Sephiroth silenced himself. Maybe there was no reason to deny it. He did feel guilt.. He was not a machine. But usually Sephiroth was able to control emotions like that. If he'd start hitting himself because of past mistakes, there would be no end to it. Some things could not be forgiven, and Sephiroth understood that. It was best to just live in the moment, and never reflect upon the past.

"Have you ever considered.. apologizing to them?" Aeris asked, while Sephiroth carried her into the lobby of an Inn. The owner greeted them with a welcoming smile, and led them towards a vacant room. Once the man left Aeris and Sephiroth alone in the cozy looking room, Sephiroth gave Aeris a weird look.

"That fever must really be bad.." He snorted, and lowered Aeris on top of a bed.

"I'm serious!" Aeris grabbed Sephiroth's hand, as he was about to walk away.

"I think you should.. apologize I mean.." Aeris told him, burrowing under the layers of warm blankets.

"Aeris.." Sephiroth gave her a lopsided grin. "Do you really think they'd forgive me? Or even believe in my sincerity?" He lowered his gaze, a bit shameful look in his eyes. "I'm not even sure if I want forgiveness.." He added and shook his head miserably, as though trying to force a thought out of his mind.

"Oh Sephy.." Aeris looked at him in worry. Sometimes the things she had discovered from under Sephiroth's tough exterior surprised even her, as the person there wasn't anything like the cruel killer Cloud had described. Aeris thought Sephiroth must've been a sensitive child, who had been forced to hide his true essence in fear of punishments. She didn't think he was ever the person Hojo and Shin-Ra had wanted him to be. He wasn't a killing machine..

"I should go.. Maybe they are already discussing your cure." Sephiroth turned his eyes at his hand, that Aeris was still holding in her grasp.

"Maybe." Aeris smiled up at Sephiroth, and finally let go of his hand. She watched as he pulled it back, and turned to leave. "Sephiroth?" She called out to him, and smiled as Sephiroth glanced at her over his shoulder, a quizzical look in his eyes. "I love you." Aeris told him, feeling her cheeks fluster a bit by the intensity of Sephiroth's gaze. He looked like he was taking a mental photograph of Aeris, as though this was the way he wanted to remember her always.

"I love you too." Sephiroth answered quietly, and then marched out of the room with long, determined footsteps.

Aeris leaned back and rested her cheek against the fluffy white pillow. She found herself musing over Sephiroth, like usually right before falling asleep. Aeris stared out of the open window, and noticed the sun had sunk a little on the sky. It was clearly late afternoon already.

* * * * *

"Ho ho hoo.. So the Ancient is sick?" Bugenhagen asked Cloud and Tifa, who both nodded at him. "I wonder what it could be.." The old man said in a thoughtful voice.

"You said you were in the forest's near Mideel?" Bugenhagen asked.

"Yeah.. But.. She seemed fine until yesterday." Tifa glanced at Barret, who just shrugged. Nobody seemed to have the faintest idea from where Aeris had gotten her strange illness.

"Sephiroth would know." Cloud gritted his teeth. If he found out the silver-haired man had put her in danger by purpose, he would make sure Sephiroth never harmed Aeris again.

"Sephiroth?" Bugenhagen turned to look at Cloud, a bit worried look in his eyes. "The decendant of Jenova.." He then muttered. "He's still with you, is he?" The old man continued.

"Yes." Cloud replied, implying he wasn't too happy about the fact.

"Ho ho hoo! Hopefully he'll be able to give me some clues.." Bugenhagen nodded, seeming quite pleased.

"You're here already." Sephiroth spoke from the entry of Bugenhagens house, standing by the doorway.

"Come in, ho ho hoo!! It's been a while." Bugenhagen invited Sephiroth to join the others. They were all sitting nearby a large wooden table, except Bugenhagen who was rummaging through some shelves for books on deseases of the cetra.

"I take it you haven't found a cure yet." Sephiroth snorted. He was really not that surprised, and not only because he didn't trust in other people to do things for him. Sephiroth had the strangest feeling Aeris' illness was not your average tropical desease..

"No." Cloud gave Sephiroth a look that was a mixture of irritation and hatred.

"So.. General.." Bugenhagens voice was a little bit insecure.

"Yes." Sephiroth turned his pasific green eyes at the man, and stared at him coldly.

"Your friends tell me, you've spent quite some time with Aeris?" Bugenhagen asked, and immediatly both Sephiroth and Cloud opened their mouths to protest.

"We're *not* friends." They said in unison, and glared at each other briefly.

"Well.. that's.. nice." Bugenhagen swallowed. The air was so full of negative emotions he felt uncomfortable in the same room with the AVALANCHEr's. He briefly wondered, if it was because of Aeris' absence, that everyone seemed to be on a bad mood. Perhaps, despite her almost non-existent skills of fighting, Aeris was greatly important to everyone. She was a part of the reason why people with very different backgrounds, sticked together and remained friends. More or less, Bugenhagen thought as he turned his attention back to Sephiroth. "Can you remember, if Aeris got hurt in any stage of your journey together?" He asked, and waited for Sephiroth to answer. Instead, the mans eyes withdrew into two angry streaks.

"What are you implying. I'd never let her get hurt." Sephiroth said in a tense voice, as though trying to restrain himself from attacking.

"Yeah right, like you could really care for anyone else but yourself!" Cloud commented, and looked at Sephiroth accusingly.

"Believe what you want." The silver haired man snorted, getting more and more annoyed with Cloud.

"It's not my opinion, it's the truth! I watched how you let SOLDIER's die, you didn't even try to rescue them!" Cloud raised his voice, but Tifa gave him a warning look.

"Hey, stop it! This is not helping Aeris." She said, and glanced at Sephiroth too, who then turned his back at Cloud.

"Hohohoo.." Bugenhagen rolled his eyes and sighed. "General? If she received any cuts, it's possible she got infected through them.. A jungle is filled with germs.. If we'd discover at which point she got infected, it would be easier for us to figure out the cause of her getting sick and ultimately find the right cure." Bugenhagen explained his motives.

Sephiroth was silent a long time, and the others were already beginning to think he might not say anything at all. "She twisted her ankle.. during the plane crash." His voice was calm and neutral again, and he didn't turn to look at the AVALANCHEr's while he spoke. "I guess she had a few bruises--" Sephiroth suddenly turned silent, and tilted his head a little to the side. "..In her ams.." He spoke then, and bowed his head. "I don't think she was hurt after that." He finished.

"Bruises wouldn't be enough.. Hohohoo.. Has she gotten any more severe injuries?" Bugenhagen asked, this time addressing his question to the entire group.

"No, not that I can think of." Tifa shook her head, and glanced at Red, Yuffie and Barret in turn. They all shook their heads to say no, looking miserable.

"There was something.." Sephiroth suddenly spoke again. "At Shin-Ra's mansion in Niebelheim.." He continued, and caught everyone's attention. "She mentioned something about Jenova getting a hit at her.. But it was just a small cut, I watched it heal." Sephiroth sounded somewhat confused.

"Jenova hit her? It was an open cut, was it? Hohohoo.." Bugenhagen sounded suddenly very troubled.

"What is it?" Cloud asked him.

"I just remembered something.. A legend of the Cetra." Bugenhagen began, and sit down on a chair to let his feet rest. "When Jenova caused the deaths of most of the Cetra, she didn't use any ordinary method of elimination. Instead, she used what was later called the cancer of the Cetra. It's a desease.. And a very lethal one." Bugenhagen announced, and everyone glanced at Sephiroth. He didn't look any different, so the others could only guess what was going trough his mind.

"I'm not sure how she caused a person to get ill.. I didn't imagine it would be possible for Aeris to get sick." Bugenhagen sounded a bit guilty.

"Why's that?" Cloud asked him.

"Because.. Only those of the cetra who had been in a prolonged exposure to a high amount of Jenova cells could catch this desease Jenova spread.. Oh." Bugenhagen fell silent, as he suddenly understood the whole truth. Sephiroth was of Jenova's race, and he had been in Aeris' company quite a lot. He was therefore, partially responsible for Aeris getting poisoned by Jenova's blood.

"It's my fault then?" Sephiroth snorted, as though he'd just read Bugenhagen's mind.

"No.. Ho ho hoo. I wouldn't say that." Bugenhagen shook his head. "You couldn't poison Aeris.. It was because of Jenova, and the fact that she hit Aeris." He then finished.

"It would have never happened, if I had been there to protect her.." Sephiroth muttered.

"So you're blaming us then!" Cloud stood up. "You turned her weak! Without you Jenova couldn't have poisoned her no matter how hard she'd try!" He continued, and walked closer to the taller, silver haired man.

"This was probably your plan all along, wasn't it! You sticked around, so that you could see her die the most painful way!" Cloud shouted, ignoring the warning looks Tifa gave him.

"Shut up." Sephiroth snarled.

"I regret that I ever let you come along! If it wasn't for you, Aeris would be fine!" Cloud continued, despite Sephiroth's obvious threat. The anger the blonde man had towards Sephiroth had been gathering in his mind for quite some time, and now it all seemed to burst out of him.

"Bugenhagen.. There is no cure, is there." Cloud heard Tifa ask from the old man.

"Ho ho hoo.. I'm afraid not.. There are no records of anyone infected recovering." Bugenhagen sounded deeply sorry, and sad for Aeris' sake.

"Happy now?" Cloud stared at Sephiroth defiantly. "She's gonna die!" He ultimately said, and it was the last straw. In a fraction of a second Sephiroth caught the blonde man by his throat, and lifted him into air.

"Oh my god!" Tifa screamed, as Sephiroth continued to choke Cloud. The blonde man was struggling to get free from Sephiroth's grasp, kicking him with his legs, but it did little good.

"Let him go." Vincent spoke calmly, and Sephiroth heard the dark haired man trigger his shotgun, that was aimed at his head. Sephiroth stared at Cloud's face, that was already turning a little blue from suffocation, and then finally released him. Cloud fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Oh my god Cloud are you OK? Shh.. I'm here." Tifa rushed to his side, crying and pulling him to her arms.

The others looked at Sephiroth half frightened, half angry. The looks in everyone's eyes seemed to say they blamed him for everything that had happened. Sephiroth just closed his eyes, and marched out of the house with an expression as cold as ice.

* * * * *

"Man.. That guy is strong!" Barret broke the tense silence that had decended to the room after Sephiroths departure.

"He could have killed you.." Tifa gazed at Cloud worried.

"I should know better than to agitate him.." Cloud coughed, and rubbed his throat. The red marks in the spots from where Sephiroths fingers had squeezed his throat, were visible to everyone.

"Damn right!" Barret snorted. "He's gonna go to Aeris, and who knows what's going to happen!" He continued, noticing Yuffie suddenly stood up.

"I can't believe you!" She argued. "He'd never hurt Aeris!" Yuffie contineud to defend Sephiroth, and looked at Red for support.

"I must agree with Yuffie.. Sephiroth might be a liability to us, but never to Aeris. The whole reason for his outburst was that you pushed his most painful buttons.." Red shook his mane.

"So it's my fault he tried to *kill* me?" Cloud coughed, his breathing still laboured.

"I'm just saying you did the only thing by which you could hurt Sephiroth.. And he did the same to you." Red shrugged. "Even if his wounds are not as visible as yours, doesn't mean they're not just as bad." The red furred creature glanced at Yuffie, who had a determined look in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever that meant, so there you have it!" Yuffie scolded Cloud.

"So Aeris is going to die?" Vincent looked at Bugenhagen, who was still sitting in his chair, overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"I'm afraid so." Bugenhagen shook his head miserably. "Such a young girl.. Ho ho hoo.." He continued, and patted Red's head. The creature looked up at his grandfather a bit annoyed, as though ashamed by the attention.

"I can imagine what he's going trough.." Vincent spoke calmly, staring out though a window. The sun was already setting, but there was still plenty of light for walking around. That's exactly what Vincent imagined Sephiroth was doing. Walking seemed to help him to get his thoughts straight..

"Yeah, you mean 'cause of Sephiroth's mother? Eww, man that's still so weird!" Yuffie had a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes.." Vincent gave Yuffie a disapproving look. "Lucresia was the love of my life.. And she also died slowly, weakened by Hojo's experimentation." Vincent thought. He untriggered his gun, and placed it into a specially designed holster. "The more I think about Sephiroth.. It was as though his fate was formed by others.. It is not such a surprise he turned out to be such an uncaring person." Vincent thought aloud.

"Don't all crazy killers use their childhood as an excuse?" Cloud muttered, still feeling Sephiroth's fingers lingering on his throat.

"Have you even once heard him mention his past? To me the truth seems to be quite the opposite than what you claim." Vincent said, suddenly very defensive of Sephiroth.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Cloud gave him a weird look. "We thought the only thing you cared about was Lucresia." The blonde man continued.

"Sephiroth is her son!" Vincent only said, and then turned to leave as well.

"Hey, Vincent.. Look I'm sorry." Cloud apologized, and Vincent nodded at him after a moments silence, as if to say he accepted it.

"The last thing I want is to argue with you guys.. Especially at a moment like this." Cloud pointed his words at his whole team.

"Hey, we know.." Tifa said in a small voice, as she glued herself to Clouds side. "Who's going to tell Aeris?" She asked then, and everyone turned quiet. It wasn't a pleasant job, yet everyone felt Aeris had the right to know.

* * * * *

Sephiroth stood on the edge of a cliff, watching the ocean. He had been walking aimlessly for the last hour, trying to calm the roar of emotions. Not that long ago, Sephiroth had found a quiet place on top of a high cliff, that seemed serene to him. Everywhere he looked, there were simple looking weeds and flowers that somehow held onto the cracks in the rocks and survived in the blowing saltry wind. Against all odds, life won here. Down below waves rushed against the cliffs, their tall white peaks shattering into foam that slowly dribbled down the vertical, smooth rock. Sephiroth heard seagulls scream with frightened voices, as they flew over him, escaping the wrath of mother nature. He could sence the storm, not far on the ocean, and smirked. Sephiroth enjoyed bad weather. At least when in a thunder storm, he didn't feel weird for not being happy. And at a moment, when all of his life seemed like someone's idea of a bad joke, Sephiroth felt even more drawn to the raging ocean.

He took a step closer to the edge, and peeked down at the long fall into the murky depths of the sea. Sephiroth then picked up a dark stone that lied on the ground nearby, and threw down in a perfect curve. He followed the rock with his eyes as it fell, finally dissappearing to the waves as though it had never existed at all. The sun was sinking towards the welcoming embrace of the sea, but it still shone brightly enough to warm his skin. He closed his eyes, and basked in the warmth, that dried the trails of tears from his cheeks.

Maybe it had been in vain, to believe he was capable of anything good. He was nothing but a finely designed doomsday machine, that had been a dissappointment to even the scientist responsible for his creation. Sephiroth knew he had been a dissappointment to his parents.. And now to Aeris. He bowed his head down in shame, and allowed his neck to rest for a while. These last few days, it had become harder to uptain the facade of never feeling anything. Everybody believed nothing could get to him, but Sephiroth knew better. As much as he hated to admit it, he was only human. Aeris had revealed a world to Sephiroth, such that he had never known existed, and now the thought of losing all that was filling his heart with despair. Sephiroth took a deep breath, and another step closer to the edge of the cliff. He just couldn't face Aeris again. He knew he wouldn't be able to look into her innocent, questioning eyes and not fall apart completely. As much as Sephiroth feared Aeris might begin to hate him after she'd find out about the truth, it couldn't be even compared to the fear that she wouldn't.. fear him or love him or smile at him.. ever again.

Aeris would most likely die, Bugenhagen had said so. Sephiroth held his eyes tightly closed, as he remembered the looks the others had given him. They had been so accusing, as though he had known the whole time what was happening. Like Sephiroth had planned it from the beginning.. Thoughts bounced in Sephiroth's mind as a tangled web of emotions and words.

"What.. if I did?" Sephiroth tilted his head.

He knew Jenova had the ability to control him, to some extent. She could guide his thoughts to a certain direction. Sephiroth wondered if his whole existence, his personality and his being.. were they anything, did they mean anything at all? He shuddered at the thought of being a mindless pawn of Jenova's, but maybe he was nevertheless just that. Sephiroth stopped right at the edge of the cliff, and stared deep into the waves. Only one more step, and he'd never have to battle against his own doubts, or face his guilt. He could stop all these emotions and experiences, this life that - without Aeris - meant nothing but time.

It had been foolish of him to imagine, that he and Aeris belonged together. This was just the ultimate proof of that. He had poisoned her with his mere presence! Sephiroth stared down as the waves withdrew back momentarily, revealing the rocky bottom of the sea, and wondered for how long would he fall. A few seconds maybe, long enough for one last consious thought..

"Sephiroth?" Red asked, in a disbelieving voice. Sephiroth was surprised by the sudden interruption, but didn't answer the red furred creature.

"Aeris asked for you." Red said. "We talked.. and.. It would be best if you told Aeris." The red furred creature cleared his throat, while sitting down on his hind legs.

"Why? So that she'd begin to hate me too?" Sephiroth glared at the beast who was sitting behind him.

"I don't think Aeris could hate you.." Red shook his head, a slightly worried sound in his voice.

"No? Everybody else hates me.. Why should she feel any different." Sephiroth finally turned to look at Red, still somewhat unnerved by his presence. Whenever in emotional turmoil, Sephiroth preferred to shut into himself instead of sharing his feelings with anyone. The unsocial traits of his character were probably important factors as to why no-one had ever seen him cry.

"Did you know Aeris might get sick?" Red asked him. He figured it was possible, since Sephiroth was so keen on keeping secrets, that he had held back such a vital piece of information from anyone, for some reason.

"What difference does it make." Sephiroth glared at Red, and walked away from the cliff. "She's gonna die anyway." The tune of Sephiroths voice changed dramatically at those words, and he looked so beaten and depressed Red was taken by surprise.

"What if there's a cure nobody just knows about? Don't you even want to try?" Red questioned him, and Sephiroth was silent for a long time, staring at the ground beneath his boots.

"There could be something at the Shin-Ra mansion.. They studied Jenova pretty extensively, but.." Sephiroth fell silent again, as though not daring to hope.

"If you want us to believe you really care about Aeris, you should be out there looking for a cure, and not feeling sorry for yourself." Red snorted, and looked at Sephiroth. The silver haired man had turned his back at Red, and stared longingly at the ocean.

"The sun's setting.." Sephiroth muttered as he took one last look at the horizon.

By the cliff, in the place that Sephiroth had just been standing, grew a wild white rose. The wind tore it's petals loose one by one, and as they soared to the warm evening air Sephiroth finally turned his back at the ocean and glanced at Red again. "Aeris asked for me?" He looked at Red, waiting for him to explain.

"Yes.. Her fever.. is getting higher.." Red cleared his throat, and watched as Sephiroth walked away, looking as nonchalant and uncaring as ever. Still, Red couldn't help thinking about what he had nearly witnessed. When standing at the edge of the cliff, Sephiroth had looked like he had wanted to jump. Of course if confronted about it, Sephiroth would deny everything and laugh.. But inside he was really just a man who was close to losing the love of his life. Even if Red had little experience in matters of the heart, he understood the pain that it could cause. After all, he still remembered the way his parents had loved - and lost - each other.

* * * * *

"Yes?" Aeris lifted her head, as she heard a faint knock from the door. "Come in." She smiled, guessing who it was even before Sephiroth opened the door and stepped into the room. Something about Sephiroth was different though.. He looked like he had been through hell, and if Aeris didn't know better, Sephiroth also looked like he had been crying.

"Are you OK?" She asked, and he gave her a lopsided grin in return.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Sephiroth muttered. "I'm fine." He said then, and corrected his posture as he leaned against a wall next to the window.

When Aeris looked at him, the last rays of sunlight streaming through the window blinded her eyes, so she couldn't see much more of Sephiroth beside a dark shadow. But then again, it was probably how he wanted it. "You don't look fine." Aeris said quietly. The two looked at each other a moment, as though waiting for the other to begin a conversation.

"It's my fault." Sephiroth spoke.

"W-what? What is?" Aeris asked.

"Your getting sick.." He continued, and Aeris could see him bow his head down in shame. "It's all my fault.." Sephiroth repeated, letting out a deep breath.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris tried to console him, but he refused to even look at Aeris. "There's no cure.. is there?" She gulped.

"No. Because of me you got exposed to Jenova cells too much.. When Jenova slashed at you.. You got poisoned by her blood. There's not likely to be an antidote." Sephiroth's voice sounded distant.

"Likely?" Aeris asked hopefully.

"We're going to the Shin-Ra mansion in Niebelheim to search for more accurate information on the poison.. And hopefully of a cure." Sephiroth answered her, clearing his throat as though trying to keep his voice calm. "But it's highly unlikely."

Aeris sat up on her bed. "Sephiroth.." She whispered, and reached her hand out towards her boyfriend. Sephiroth just looked at her extended arm, before taking a temptative step closer.

"I don't deserve to live." He mumbled in a tense voice, his entire body rigid as though he was fighting against the urge to grab Aeris' hand. "You're the only friend I've ever had, the only one who ever saw anything worth loving in me.. And now you may die because of that?" Sephiroth looked at Aeris, with such an intense flame of self-hatred in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart.." Aeris' voice broke, as she rested her hand on the side of Sephiroth's face. He just stood still, clenching his fists.

"It would've been better for everyone, if I had died at birth instead of my mother.." Sephiroth told her, and kneeled down in front Aeris, next to the bedside table. "I don't know, if I'm making your situation worse by being around you.. If my touching you somehow.." Sephiroth looked up at Aeris, and his eyes shone so brightly there was no mistaking the tears in them. Yet something about Sephiroth's gaze was a little off, as though he was not fully aware of what he was saying.

"..Makes you more ill.." He murmured, and Aeris leaned down to hug him. She didn't know what words would take his pain away, all she could do was hold him in her arms and stroke his hair powerlessly.

"I just wanted you to know.. I'll do whatever it takes to heal you. But If I can't.. Don't hate me? I couldn't bear it if you.." Sephiroth sounded like a man who had nothing left to expect from life.

"I love you.. I *adore* you.. I could never hate you." Aeris whispered, and pressed a tender butterfly kiss on Sephiroth's forehead.

"I also wanted to.." Sephiroth gazed at Aeris with the most painful, soul piercing look in his eyes, and then withdrew from easy reach. "We can't see each other anymore. It's best I stay away from you, so that I won't make your situation worse." He sighed, blinking as though waking up from a dream. As he looked at Aeris again, Sephiroth saw the tears in her eyes, and she was shaking her head in denial.

"No.." She whimpered, trying to stop a few desperate sobs to escape her lips. "Don't say we're breaking up.. I don't want to hear it." She pulled the white pillow to her lap and wrapped her arms around it.

Sephiroth walked to the door of Aeris' room with steps heavy of grief. "I have to go.. I'll do what I can." He said coldly.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris looked at him pleadingly, wanting more than anything to just hold him a while longer.

"..Don't." Sephiroth shut his eyes and opened the door. "This is all the strength I have left." He grunted, and walked through the door.

"Sephiroth.. Please.. come back.." Aeris cried at the closing door, but the only thing that returned to her was the silence. Never in her life had Aeris felt so weak and abandoned, than on that very moment as she layed back on her bed. She felt the fever tremble her body, as though competing with the uncontrollable sobbing. Aeris cried until her tears ran out and she fell asleep, completely exhausted by her emotions. While drifting into her sleep, Aeris hoped with all of her heart that everything would turn out for the best.

* * *

Whoa, is this chapter long or what!!! This was a regular emotional roller-coaster too. Still, I'm guessing you liked it? I know Seph's totally out there, but I sorta imagined this is how he might behave.. Seph's known to over-react, and I think he's really passionate about those who he cares about. Also, I tried to convey him as little bit crazy in this chapter.. This is kinda the flipside of Niebelheims events, in my opinion. It's the same kind of a turning point.. Anyways, on to the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 27.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me, they're Squaresofts.. I haven't given up hope though. ^_^

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In this chapter, the search for Aeris' cure continues. I know this is totally melodramatic.. But I can't help loving that kind of stuff.. Hmm.. Just one more thing: thanks to Angel Sakura!! I don't think there's a greater compliment, than to hear my writings inspire you! ^_^ Hopefully you'll find the courage to publish those fics of yours! Thanks to other reviewers too, I think just as highly of each of you! (Over fifty reviews, WOW!!) ..Well, onto the fic!

* * *

CHAPTER 27.

With each new day behind you  
you ask  
do you remember when  
and I do, almost all of it  
and more.

- Mary Dorcey -

"You killed me." Aeris faltered towards Sephiroth, her clothes smeared in blood.

"No.." Sephiroth gulped, and backed up from her. They were standing in an abandoned warehouse, he could see rows of old cars and motorbikes that were covered in cobwebs. Behind Sephiroth, the last rays of the afternoon sun streamed in though a few small windows near the ceiling. In the sunlight, small particles of dust danced in the air, to the rhythm of air currents.

"I loved you.." Aeris whispered, her voice hoarse as though from lack of use. She walked closer to Sephiroth, who was slowly backing up againt the warehouse wall. A rustling sound echoed to the taller parts of the spacious building, as Sephiroth stepped on the loose soil on the concrete floor. A moth rose to it's wings, and flew past Aeris, soaring towards a hole in the ceiling through which a small patch of grey sky was visible.

"Why..?" Aeris asked, just as Sephiroth's back met the wall.

He swallowed hard at the sigh of Aeris shadow, that was dancing as though in pain. It was cast far behind her, moving like a flame blown by an intense gust of wind. Even though all colour was drained off Aeris' skin, and her eyes had lost their usual glow, Sephiroth found himself staring at her. There was something alluring about Aeris, that drew his attention to her every move.

"I didn't know.. Forgive me." Sephiroth told her in a calm voice, as Aeris stopped only a small distance away from him.

"Why should I?" Aeris questioned him. "I will never join my kind in the Promised Land." She continued, and listened to Sephiroth shallow, fast breathing.

"You're frightened..?" She sneered, and lowered her gaze on Sephiroth's bare upper body. "You should be." Aeris smirked, while pinning him to the wall by his shoulder. "You separate me from everything.." She whispered, while leaning closer to Sephiroth. Her lips withdrew into a malicious smile, as she placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"From life.." Aeris murmured, and rose to stand on her toes.

Even if his heart was beating fast, like that of a frightened bird, Sephiroth couldn't move, like he had been rendered immobile by some spell.

"And death.." Aeris whispered in Sephiroth's ear, and then pulled back to meet his eyes.

"Aeris..?" Sephiroth protested weakly, as she claimed his lips. Her touch felt icy and fiery at the same time, different from how Sephiroth remembered it. He watched as Aeris pressed her petite frame again his body, and he felt the darkness and cold emanating from her. Sephiroth just closed his eyes and returned the kiss, tilting his head gently as Aeris dug her fingers into his long, silvery hair. He briefly felt the touch of her bony, cold fingers sweep across the side of his muscular chest, travelling the length of his body. Even though her fingers felt like plain bones surrounded by a thin layer of skin, Sephiroth never brushed them away.

* * * * *

"Huh..?" Sephiroth bolted up on his sleeping bag, and stared into the darkness surrounding his camp. The fire was still burning, and Yuffie was sitting by it.

"You had a nightmare?" She asked.

Sephiroth just turned his head away, not wanting to admit that even the touch of a ghostly Aeris had been arousing to him.

"You should sleep.. We've got some major researching to do, once we get to Niebelheim." Yuffie told him almost in a motherly voice, that was greatly disturbing to Sephiroth. He wasn't used to people talking to him in a caring kind of way.

"I'm not a six year old." Sephiroth snorted, and noticed Yuffie jumped a little at the harsh tone of his voice.

"Well you sure could've fooled me.." She muttered under her breath, careful not to let Sephiroth hear her words. For a moment they were both silent, staring into the flames of the campfire. A small distance away, Cloud and Tifa were soundly asleep. The rest of the AVALANCHEr's had decided to stay at Cosmo Canyon.

"We should be on our way to Niebelheim, instead of.. 'resting'.." Sephiroth stood up, and ran his fingers through his long hair. The cold clear air sweeped against his skin, erasing the last tingling memories of the biculiar dream. "You should know.. death waits for no man." Sephiroth lifted his gaze at the skies, and stared at a dark cloud, that blocked out some of the moonlight.

"We can't be of any help to Aeris, if we're half asleep.." Yuffie spoke in a small voice, as she placed more pieces of wood into the fire. Sephiroth didn't answer her, instead he picked up his sword and rolled his sleeping bag.

"W-what.. are you.." Yuffie just watched, as Sephiroth carried his things to the black chocobo. The bird was sleeping with it's head tugged under it's wing, but it woke up with a startled look in it's green eyes, when Sephiroth mounted the animal and pulled it's reins loose from the branch of a tree.

"I'm going ahead." Sephiroth said coldly, and walked the bird forward. "Sephiroth.." He heard Yuffie sigh, but left the camp despite her protest. There was no rest for Sephiroth, even when he felt like he was doing everything he possibly could he still wanted to do more..

They had set up the camp not far from Niebelheim, mainly of Cloud's decision. He, Tifa and Yuffie had been tired, after everything that had happened. Sephiroth didn't feel very energetic himself, but whenever he tried to take a moments break a crushing wave of guilt washed over him. How could he even think about sleeping, when Aeris was counting on him to find a cure? Sephiroth made the black chocobo hasten it's pace. While riding in the darkness of the night like a lonely shadow, he had a chance to clear up his mind. He still had hard time believing, it was all really happening.. Some part of his brain still hoped, that he would soon wake up and Aeris would be right there beside him, smiling like nothing had happened. Sephiroth stared at the back of the black chocobo's head with a sullen look on his face. There just had to be a cure, he thought. Life had hardly been fair to Sephiroth, but if it were to strip him of his last inkling of light.. What would there be left of him, except an empty, hollow shell? What was he, without Aeris? Sephiroths eyes gleamed in the dark, as he lifted his gaze into the lights of the nocturnal Niebelheim. He knew he'd rather die with Aeris, than live without her.

* * * * *

"So you say he left not long after midnight?" Cloud interrogated Yuffie with a scolding look on his face.

"Yeah.. Look, it's not like I could've stopped him!" Yuffie defended herself. She wasn't going to let Cloud turn her into a scapegoat.

"You should have woke us up." Cloud gave her a look.

"Oh, you don't seriously think he might've tried to kill us!?" Yuffie shook her head in despair. Tifa and Cloud were in her opinion, hopeless. They just refused to see anything good about Sephiroth, and closed their eyes from all the evidence to the contrary.

"Nothing happened, so I guess she was right.." Tifa smiled at Cloud, and pulled the reins of the two remaining chocobos behind her. The AVALANCHEr's had already gathered their things and had their poor excuse of a breakfast, so they were ready to leave for Niebelheim.

"Yuffie, I swear to god if he's set anything on fire.." Cloud continued to look at Yuffie accusingly.

"Oh, get over yourself already! It's not like you're the only one who's had a near death experience.." Yuffie countered, noticing the bruises on Cloud's throat had changed their colour from red into dark blueish.

"Sephiroth might snap at any moment. He's never been the most stabile person, and this just might be enough to push him over the edge." Cloud glared at Yuffie, who seemed to have turned to Sephiroth's side along with Red and Vincent. "So in my opinion, we should be prepared for anything." He glanced at Tifa, hoping that she at least would support his thoughts.

"Cloud.." Tifa had a slightly awkward look on her face. "I'm not sure he's on a particularly destructive mood.. right now." She continued, and Cloud rolled his eyes. Not her too! He said in his thoughts.

"Well.. whatever the case, we should be going there already." Cloud snorted, and grabbed the reins of the green chocobo he had caught yesterday. He climbed to sit on top of the green bird, and pulled Tifa to sit behind him. Yuffie mounted her yellow chocobo too, and made it run at the front of their group.

"I sure hope we can handle Sephiroth.." Tifa sighed, clearly implying Cloud had better not irritate him in any way.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to say anything.." Cloud smiled as he felt Tifa wrap her arms around his waist.

The sun had risen only a moment ago, and dewdrops were still glittering on the leaves of trees. The air was fresh and light to breathe, and the threesome found themselves admiring the beauty surrounding them. Still, the thought of Aeris not sharing it with them was a shadow over everyones head. The thought of her dying was still foreign to them, since Aeris was always so full of life. Soon Niebelheim was visible in the horizon. "See, no smoke." Yuffie gave Cloud a look. She was clearly waiting for an apology, but Cloud just snorted.

"Let's just get to the mansion.. I think that's where we'll find him." Cloud suggested, glancing at Tifa.

"Oh, aren't you a regular Sherlock Holmes." Yuffie rolled her eyes, and made her chocobo sprint the last meters into the village.

"She's beginning to remind me of Sephiroth.. and it's so disturbing." Tifa voiced the thought in Cloud's mind.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean." Cloud nodded, and hastened their chocobos pace a little. Yuffie was behaving like the little sister Sephiroth never had, clearly admiring him for reasons that Cloud just couldn't understand. Not after everything that had happened.. Not after all the crimes that he had seen the ex-General commit.

As they entered Niebelheim, they all felt like they were re-living the past. It hadn't been that long, that they had been here only then with a fully healthy Aeris. Had she not gone looking for Sephiroth, Cloud thought, Jenova would have never had the chance to poison her.

"Cloud.." Tifa gave him a worried look, she was most likely thinking of the same thing. "We'd better go find him." She added, and the threesome tied the two chocobos into the white fence surrounding the Shin-Ra mansion.

"I really don't like this place.." Yuffie's voice shivered as she entered the gloomy looking building. "I saw a ghost in here." She said, and Tifa and Cloud glanced at each other. Not that it surprised either of them, Shin-Ra had probably killed people in this house. The basement was filled with abandoned machinery, test tubes and tanks big enough to hold a fully grown man in them. No wonder the spirits of the victims had chosen this location to haunt any passing visitors. Soon the three of them walked into the secret stairway, and decended the stairs that circled down to the bottom of the basement.

"That's where I found Vinny!" Yuffie pointed at the open door of a room next to the Library door.

Cloud swallowed as he placed his hand on the library door handle. He remembered the few other times, when he had entered this place.. Each of those times had ended in tears.. Something about the door had an ominous feel to it, but nevertheless Cloud bravely opened it. They immediatly saw Sephiroth, turning the pages of three open books. He was standing round-shouldered, leaning against the dark-wooden, heavy table. On the floor lay piles of other books, in a messy, disorganized way. As Sephiroth lifted his eyes from the text, they could all see the dark circles under his eyes.

"You." He only said, and rubbed his eyes.

"..Hi." Tifa was the first to speak, and then looked at Cloud. "We're here to.. do some research." She continued, noticing the strange look on Cloud's face. The situation must've reminded him of something, Tifa reasoned.

"Begin from the row on the upper left.." Sephiroth said coldly, and turned his attention back at the book.

"You haven't found anything then?" She asked, and Sephiroth gave her the most poisonous glare Tifa had ever seen.

"No. I haven't." He hissed, breaking a pencil that he had held between his fingers in half.

"O-ok then.." She stammered, and tried to walk as casually as possible to the bookshelve behind Sephiroth's back. Cloud and Yuffie soon followed her, trying to stay out of Sephiroths reach.

"Maybe we should.. compare notes or something." Tifa added then, from a safe distance.

"..I don't need notes. I'll remember." Sephiroth continued to speak in a harsh tone, turning the pages of the books. The three AVALANCHEr's looked at Sephiroths back a while, before Tifa continued gathering the six first books that caught her eye.

"Let's go over there." She looked at Cloud, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts. They walked to the table at the end of the room, and noticed Sephiroth had scattered books there too. The reading chamber looked like a tornado had raged within it's walls, Tifa mused.

"Wow.. He must've been up all night." In Yuffies voice was a hint of respect, and Tifa couldn't deny what was right in front of her eyes. It seemed, Aeris had taken Jenova's place as the most important person in Sephiroth's life. They could only hope, that Sephiroth wouldn't end up destroying for her the same way he had done for Jenova.

"No!"

They could hear Sephiroth mutter in frustration, just as he sweeped everything down from the table he had been standing by. The loud crash caused Tifa's skin to develope goose pimples. They could hear Sephiroth move around, as he gathered new books and returned to his studies.

"I'm starting to think.. maybe we don't need to be here." Yuffie glanced at Tifa and Cloud in turn.

"He's gone over the edge all right." Cloud nodded, but at the same time he hoped Sephiroth would come up with the cure.

"Maybe someone needs to talk to Sephiroth.. I don't think we can just leave. He might.. lose it if we tried." Tifa turned to look at Yuffie.

"Hmm, yeah that sounds like a good idea. Who's gonna go?" Yuffie asked, and noticed Cloud turn to look at her too. "What?" She asked, and realized what two were trying to say. "Oh me, why?" Yuffie frowned, and glanced at Sephiroths back.

"We'll be right behind you.." Cloud assured the young ninja, as they walked back to Sephiroth.

"So Sephiroth.." Yuffie began with a nervous voice.

"Yes." Sephiroth mumbled, his voice clearly hinting he was not in a mood to talk to anyone.

"Maybe you should go rest.. or something, and let us do the works.." Yuffie suggested, and watched as Sephiroth corrected his posture, and turned to look at Yuffie.

"I'm not tired." He said then, tilting his head a little.

"Umm.." Yuffie grinned. There was something threatening about Sephiroth's indifferent expression. He looked like the calm before the storm. "We're just.. You.." She tried to begin. "Maybe you're too close to this to see straight." Yuffie finally voiced her thoughts. Sephiroth blinked, and turned back to the books.

"Sephiroth.." Yuffie took a step closer to him, but stopped as she noticed Sephiroths shoulders turn tense at her proximity.

"Leave me alone." He snarled, in an angry voice. Still, no matter how vicious Sephiroth appeared to have become, Yuffie couldn't help but pity him.

A few hours later the AVALANCHEr's had gone through almost every book in the library, without finding much more than vague references to the Temple of the Ancients. But as everyone knew, the building had been destroyed when Cait Sith had stolen the Black Materia. Cloud had mentioned to Tifa, that he was glad Cait Sith wasn't but a stuffed toy, for otherwise Sephiroth would've surely tried to kill him.

Over the course of the last hours, Sephiroth had began to behave more and more biculiarly. Violent outburst were followed by moments of silent despair, as the silver-haired man just sat still and stared into space with the strangest look on his face as though he was seeing something the others weren't.

"Should I be the first to say, this is hopeless?" Yuffie looked at Tifa and Cloud, obviously sad.

"We didn't really believe there'd be anything here anyway.." Tifa bowed her head down, thinking this had been Aeris' last chance. She had wanted to believe they'd find something.. But as the books ran out, so did Tifas hope.

When finishing the last book without receiving much more information, the AVALANCHEr's glanced at each other. They'd better admit the truth and return to Cosmo Canyon, Cloud sighed.

"Two temples..?" They heard Sephiroth mumble, and as they walked to his end of the library, the AVALANCHEr's noticed a blond-haired ghost, floating in mid-air.

"Yes.." The woman smiled at Sephiroth, and reached her mist-like hand to touch him. Yet, Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were shocked to see her fingers pass through Sephiroths skin. "You don't remember? Poor General.." She laughed in a malicious tone, and glanced at the others. In a moment she vanished, her misty body fading like a cloud dispersed by wind.

"Oh, that's the ghost lady.." Yuffie grinned at Cloud and Tifa, who were baffled by seeing a real phantom. Sephiroth on the other hand, stared in front of him with an absent look in his eyes. Suddenly he got up and walked through the Library door.

"I guess we're heading back now?" Cloud snorted. He suddenly realized what Barret must've felt like, when Cloud had made decisions concearning the whole team by himself. 

* * * * *

"Sephiroth?" Aeris sat up on her bed, and stared through the open window at the pale form of the moon. A dark cloud was just flowing past it, creating an eery play of light and shadow on the sky.

"He's not here." Aeris heard a male voice speak, and noticed Vincent sitting in an armchair by the window. "Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie have left for Niebelheim.." Vincent continued.

"Oh." Aeris answered, and pressed her cheek back against the pillow. "I miss him.." She whispered, holding her gaze in the moon. She couldn't help wondering, if Sephiroth was looking at it too, if he was thinking about her even partially as much as Aeris was thinking about him. Even her dreams seemed to be filled with images of Sephiroth, eternally separated from her yet always around.. Like a shadow that allured her.

"I imagine he misses you too." Vincent spoke in a thoughtful voice. Aeris stared at him for long, and bit her lip. Ever since her getting sick, she had felt like the others were intentionally keeping things from her. As much as she liked the attention and care everyone were showing her, she was also annoyed by it.

"What do you mean.. Has he said something?" Aeris asked quietly, and pulled the blankets tighter around her body, as she felt the cold tremble her body to the core.

"I just heard Red speak of.. an incident to Yuffie." Vincent answered in a troubled voice.

"What incident?" Aeris asked, but Vincent just shook his head gently.

"It is not for me to discuss.. You should ask Sephiroth himself, once he returns." He continued, turning silent again.

"Yeah.. if he still wants to talk to me.." Aeris sighed, understanding the position Vincent was in. She had never thought he was really the rumour spreading kind, anyway.

"Have you any reason to think otherwise?" Vincent asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"He.. broke up with me.. He thinks he might make my condition worse by being with me.." Aeris snorted, a bittersweet smile on her lips. "But.. If I'm not with him.. every breath feels strenuous.." She continued in a faraway voice.

"I always felt so strong in his company.. like I could conquer the world." Aeris smiled, a glazed over look in her eyes. "I remember the night near Mideel.. Sephiroth was awake till dawn as usually, looking out for me.. He must've thought I was asleep at the time, but I felt him brush away a lock of my hair and I just.." Aeris stared at the ceiling, as a bitter lump grew in her throat.

"Wanted to cry.. It was so.. perfect." Aeris whispered as she closed her eyes, and attempted to fall back into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

* * * * *

"Finally here.." Yuffie gringed as she jumped down from her chocobo. They had spent another badly slept night on the plains before they had reached Cosmo Canyon again. Sephiroth had sticked with the team, though he had hardly spoken a word during the entire journey. Whenever Yuffie, Cloud or Tifa had attempted to begin a conversation with him, he silenced them with such hostile behaviour. Yuffie couldn't understand why he was so worked up about the AVALANCHEr's presence, for after all they were working towards a common goal: healing Aeris. And even if that would never happen, Yuffie sighed sadly, she still wanted to console Sephiroth, for a reason unknown to her. During the journey, Yuffie had stopped thinking of Sephiroth as the person who had forced her hometown Wutai to surrender, and instead she had begun to admire him for his skills and attitude. Yuffie felt they had much in common, even if Sephiroth was a lot older than her. They both sometimes pretended to be a lot tougher than they actually were..

"Hello." Vincent, Red and Cait Sith were standing by the entrance to Cosmo Canyon, as though they had been waiting for the others to arrive.

"Did you find a cure?" Red asked, and glanced at Sephiroth strangely. Tifa shook her head miserably, and Red nodded at her. Cloud imagined the three men had not probably believed that there'd be a cure to find, since they didn't look very surprised. If anything, their expressions were just sad.

"I want to tell her." Sephiroth looked at the others distrustingly.

"Sephiroth.." Vincent spoke up, and took a step closer to him. "We're sorry but.. Aeris passed away in her sleep last night." The dark haired man finally spoke, a deeply apologetic look in his eyes.

"Oh no.." Tifa raised her hand to her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. "I can't believe it!" Cloud shook his head, and pulled Tifa to his embrace. Yuffie just stared at the ground, kicking at the loose soil with the tips of her shoes. Red and Vincent looked just as depressed and sad, and Cait Sith was standing a few feet away from them, also silent. He probably felt like it was a private moment of the AVALANCHEr's he couldn't really join.

"Sephiroth, we're sorry but there was nothing we could do.. The poison just made her lose all her strength.. and.. We don't think she felt any pain though." Red swallowed, as he watched Sephiroth. The silver haired man was standing still with his head bowed down, and his expression was unreadable. There was such an empty look in his eyes, Red thought.

"The last thing she spoke of, was you.." Vincent added, finally causing Sephiroth to break his silent reverie.

"I want to see her." Sephiroth only said, in a faraway voice. Before anyone could answer him, Sephiroth turned towards the Inn and began walking there, guessing that was where Aeris was kept.

"Is he.." Yuffie glanced at Vincent and Red.

"I think it's best we give him some time.. This can't be easy for him." Vincent shook his head, while speaking in a quiet voice. It seemed almost like a cruel joke of destiny, that the son of Lucresia was forced to go through the same hell as Vincent, when losing her..

* * * * *

Sephiroth walked up the stairs, and past the register at the Cosmo Canyon Inn. The owners gaze sunk at the sight of him, and the man mumbled something like he was sad to hear of Sephiroth's loss. The words avoided Sephiroth's ears though, as he just walked to the door and knocked, half expecting Aeris to answer in her light-hearted voice. "..Aeris..?" Sephiroth said in a trembling voice, as he entered the dark room.

There were flowers in vases everywhere, but Sephiroth only noticed Aeris. She was lying on her back, with a peaceful expression on her face. Her hands were folded on her chest, and her chestnut-coloured curls cascaded down the sides of the bed and the pillow her head was rested against. "I'm here now.. See, I promised I'd return.." Sephiroth spoke to her, while walking closer.

Aeris looked pale, but as beautiful as ever. She was fully dressed and apparently prepared for a funeral, but all Sephiroth could think about was to wake her up. He gently placed his hand on Aeris' shoulder, then quickly pulled it back, with the irrational fear he was hurting her. "Aeris?" Sephiroth spoke again, his hands trembling as they approached Aeris' skin again. He brushed the back of his fingers against Aeris' cheek, waiting for her to stir in her sleep and smile.

But she just layed there.

Sephiroth kneeled next to the bed, and rested his head close to Aeris' shoulder. "I thought I couldn't find a cure. But then I remembered it.." He told her, speaking casually as though he could hear Aeris' replies.

"There are two temples, can you believe it?" Sephiroth frowned, as Aeris didn't answer him.

"Yes, you're right.. I shouldn't get too excited about it.." He continued. "But I.." Sephiroth blinked, and was silent a while.

"I was wrong.. I didn't read the engravings right.. The temple we visited was the one designed to protect the Black Materia, but there's another. The one that protects the White Materia.." Sephiroth explained. "So you see?" He glanced at Aeris' serene expression. "The temple can heal you.. I remember it now, it wasn't destroyed in the war I just.. forgot about it." A sudden look of guilt spread over Sephiroth's face.

"Yeah, I know.. I should've remembered earlier. I would've saved you from a whole a lot of worrying, huh?" Sephiroth smiled warmly, holding his eyes at Aeris.

"You just sleep, love.." Sephiroth smiled at her, as he leaned over Aeris' face and pressed a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to take care of everything.. And when you wake up--" Sephiroth whispered, and pulled Aeris' body to his arms. "You must want me to take you to the Temple already.. I don't want you to suffer any longer." Sephiroth murmured, as he held Aeris' limp form in his arms like a broken doll. He rose to his feet and carried Aeris to the door.

"I've missed you.. I'm sorry I said we should break up. I didn't mean it." Sephiroth spoke to her while carrying Aeris down the stairs of the Inn, ignoring the frightened and pitying looks the owner and some of the men in the bar below gave him. "I can't breathe without you.." Sephiroth whispered Aeris, supporting her head. "God I love you.." He spoke to her ear, studying Aeris features as though listening to a reply.

"You look so beautiful when you're asleep.." Sephiroth told Aeris, and smiled sweetly. "Like an angel.." He complimented, as he carried her out into the sunlight.

"See, isn't it a nice day? A little bit of fresh air will do you good.." He continued to talk, while walking to the black chocobo. With minor difficulty Sephiroth managed to get on top of the bird while at the same time holding tightly onto Aeris, as though never wanting to let go.

"Oh Sephiroth, what are you doing!?!" Cloud and Tifa said simultaneously, while running to him and Aeris.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to cure her!" Sephiroth snapped at them, and steered the black chocobo away.

"Sephiroth, you do realize.. death is not something you can exactly heal?" Tifa spoke cautiously, glancing at Cloud and Aeris in turn.

"Why should I listen to your lies!" Sephiroth raised his voice. "She's going to be fine! I'm going to heal her and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He continued, and with a wave of his hand Cloud and Tifa were thrown quite a distance away.

"You're insane!" Cloud shouted at him. "There's nothing you can do!" He tried to talk some sence into the silver-haired General, but it was no use.

"Yes there is.. There's a second temple near Wutai.. I just forgot about it.." Sephiroth's voice was faraway, and he didn't look like he was completely in his right mind either.

"Sephiroth, please, this is crazy!" Even Yuffie argued, but Sephiroth just encouraged his black chocobo into motion. In a short while, he dissappeared down the staircase and further towards the sea.

"He's really gonna do it, he's really.. Gonna try and heal a dead woman.." Cloud got silent, as he thought about how Aeris had looked like a mere shadow of her former lively self. The blonde man could hardly believe it himself, that she really was dead.. It hadn't been that long ago that he had talked with her.

"Where's Barret, by the way?" Tifa asked Red and Vincent.

"He went back to the Highwind, to tell Cid about Aeris.. I'm sure we'll find him there." Red answered.

"We have to go after Sephiroth. He's completely lost it. After he realizes Aeris is really dead, who knows what he might do!" Cloud shook his head, and grabbed Tifa's hand. They gently squeezed each others fingers as a sign of support, and smiled at each other sadly.

"You mean.. he's our enemy again?" Yuffie gulped.

"It's a possibility, yes." Cloud nodded.

"Well isn't it convenient for you! I bet you've just been looking forward to an opportunity like this to finish him off!" Yuffie raised her voice, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Yuffie.." Tifa sighed, and tried to reach out for her hand. Instead, the young ninja ran away in tears.

"I don't think I've ever seen her cry." Tifa looked at Cloud, frowning as she suddenly remembered her promise. "Oh Cloud.. I just remembered something." She spoke. "Aeris made me promise I'd look after Sephiroth if anything happened to her.." Tifa continued, and Cloud nodded at her in silence.

"I don't really want to kill him.. you know." Cloud told her then. "I may not like him.. But I'm not a murderer or anything." He continued, glancing at Vincent, Red and Cait Sith.

"We know." Red answered.

"Well then, we'd better eat and then head back to Highwind." Cloud ordered, sounding a lot less enthusiastic than usually. The thought of chasing Zenobius and Jenova and getting back the Black Materia were suddenly nothing but faraway words at the back of his mind.

* * *

Another chapter done!! I had intended this to be of a less angsty mood, but look at this, all gloomy and stuff. ^_^ These are some seriously depressing chapters in 'Pieces of Us'. I don't want to spoil this story by telling you exactly what's gonna happen, but please don't stop reading now.. You never know what you might miss! *smiles mysteriously*


	32. Chapter 28.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: If it ever becomes possible for me to buy Sephiroth, I will. But until that day Squaresoft owns (and neglegts) him.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes you guessed it, this is the 28th chapter! Sorry it took me longer than usually to update, but there were scenes in this chapter that required a lot of work. I wrote parts of this chapter over and over again.. It was just horrible. So I really hope this turned out OK? And oh, thanks so much for all the encouragement. ^_^ It really means a lot to me!

* * *

CHAPTER 28.

If you come as softly  
as wind within the trees  
you may hear what I hear  
see what sorrow sees.

- Audre Lorde -

Just a short walk, and he'd be there. Sephiroth stared at the crumbling remains of a former Wutaian Holy site. It was the Earth shrine.. He could still vaguely recollect the memory of being here. He remembered the flames, as the Wutaian battle-ships had shot at Dargan with their Mako-Cannons. They were powerful weapons, but for some reason Sephiroth had survived. Like a child that curls into a fetal position when in danger, he had protected himself with a spell.. Sephiroth stared at the magnificent building a long while, trying to remember where all the buildings of Dargan had been. He remembered the town-square, and the booths of people selling their vegetables and fish.. But it was still a very fragmented memory, nothing but flashes of events that didn't really matter anymore. Sephiroth began walking slowly towards the shrine while still carrying Aeris on his arms, suddenly feeling like he had stepped back in time, to that fateful afternoon.

On the empty patches of land where there had formerly been houses of families, some trees had begun to grow. Sephiroth could still see signs of the flames though. The cliffs that rose at the side of the village had several burned parts to them, and Sephiroth realized the heat of the Mako-Cannons attack had been enough to melt stone. But the shrine was still intact, Sephiroth smirked, and it was really all that mattered. Bowing his head respectively, Sephiroth entered the building. He had never realized it's importance, but even back then he had felt it.. may it be the hand of destiny. He had been so certain there was something important about this place.

"Don't worry.. We're here now.." Sephiroth spoke in a calm voice, as he carried Aeris towards the farmost wall of the shrine. There was a platform with shriveled flowers on top of it, and he rested Aeris' body against it. He folded her arms gently on her chest, and then spent a moment just watching her. She looked like a piece of art, each curl of hair perfectly in place. Not daring to touch her, Sephiroth backed up and moved the the wall. The walls were made of crystallized mako, so the whole building appeared to be one huge orb of materia.

Sephiroth was getting a little worried, as he couldn't find the Holy materia anywhere. There was a empty slot in a stone tabloid, that looked about the size of a normal materia orb. Had the white materia been stolen? Sephiroth couldn't figure it out. With a displeased look on his face, Sephiroth knelt down to the side of Aeris, wondering what it was he should do. Now that Sephiroth had brought Aeris to the shrine, he felt helpless. There weren't any writings he could read anywhere, no instructions as to how one contacts the souls of Cetra.

"..Hello?" He cleared his throat a bit uncertainly, and closed his eyes.

~You shouldn't be here..~ A voice whispered him.

"I.." Sephiroth forced himself to concentrate, even though the angry sound of the voice surprised him.

~What do you want, decendant of Jenova?~ The voice asked again, and Sephiroth wasn't sure was it male or female. The whole building seemed to be filled with whispers, as Sephiroth contemplated his answer.

"I want to help the last one of your kind, Aeris." He quickly answered, feeling a breeze of cold wind blow inside the shrine.

~We won't help you.~ The voice soon replied, and Sephiroth felt the consiousness of the Planet slip further away from him. ~It is not for us to decide who lives and who dies..~ It said then, very quietly.

"But.." Sephiroth opened his eyes, and saw that the entire room was glowing with pale green light. "..I love her.." He whispered, and the light quivered as though of compassion.

~You can't love.~ A voice stated, and for a moment Sephiroth wondered whether it was the Planets or his own. ~Jenova's species.. Have a collective mind.. Your will is therefore her will. And we cannot act in Jenova's best interest even if it meant the extinction of our species.~ The voice told Sephiroth, in a distant cold voice.

~You should leave. You don't belong here.~ A voice warned Sephiroth, and he wasn't sure if it was the same or another one completely. 

"But Aeris does.. You must help her, the future of this Planet depends upon her!" Sephiroth reasoned, raising his voice in despair. "Help her.." He asked, as sincerely as he could. Sephiroth had never begged for anything in his life, rather he had just taken it. But even if the situation made him uncomfortable, he didn't hesitate.

~And if we could revive her? What kind of a future could she possibly have? More suffering, if she got ill again?~ The voice asked a bit more warmly.

"I'll leave her alone.. I'll go away. Just.." Sephiroth bowed his head. "Make her better again.." He stared at the floor, feeling ashamed and humiliated yet he couldn't bear to leave. "Please.." Sephiroth begged.

~You must realize, there isn't much we can do at this point..~ The voice announced quietly, and Sephiroth felt a warm energy touch the side of his face.

"This point?" He tilted his head, and turned to look at Aeris. It wasn't until now that he noticed how cold Aeris' skin felt like, how motionless and still she layed. He couldn't even hear the steady rhythm of her breathing..

"No.. She's not dead." Sephiroth shook his head in denial, staring down at Aeris blankly. "Aeris..?" Sephiroth attempted, and pressed his fingers against the side of her throat. He couldn't feel a pulse. Sephiroth pulled his hand back slowly, and stared at Aeris' closed eyelids for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Sephiroth mumbled, feeling the pain in his heart grow unbearable. He leaned down, resting his head on Aeris' hands, careful not to let his tears fall on Aeris' body. It was as though he thought their mere presence somehow stained the ethereal beauty of the last cetra.

~You'd have a chance to survive Jenova's venom, if we transfer it from Aeris to you.. She would be then brought back to life.~ The voice suggested, and Sephiroth was quiet a while.

"OK.. I wouldn't mind." He muttered, and in an instant they were both surrounded in a blinding aura of light.

Sephiroth could hardly believe his eyes, when he saw Aeris arch her back and take a deep breath. He backed up from her, surprised by the intensity of the light. "A-Aeris?" He asked, in a weak voice, as he soon felt the poison transfer into his body. With great difficulty, Sephiroth managed to extend his hand out for Aeris, never quite reaching her though. Even if he was in a great amount of pain, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile satisfied. With a drowzy look in his eyes he watched, as the aura of light dimmed, and finally faded out of sight, revealing the whole of Aeris' body. She twitched, just like when waking up from a deep sleep, and Aeris opened her emerald green eyes into the surrounding darkness. Sephiroth smiled widely, trying to keep himself counsious for a few more seconds. After looking up at the ceiling of the shrine with a somewhat puzzled look on her face, Aeris turned her eyes and noticed Sephiroth who was lying closeby. That brief flash of recognition, when a warm glow lit up to Aeris eyes, was the last consious thought in Sephiroth's mind before he passed out.

* * * * *

"Yo.. Where's Sephiroth?" Barret asked, while looking at Cloud. The blonde man was standing at the front of a group of tired, sad looking AVALANCHEr's.

"He kind of took off. With Aeris." Tifa spoke from beside Cloud.

"OK.. So what is it that I've missed? Coz the last time I checked, she was--" Barret silenced himself, and his gaze sunk to the floorboards of Highwinds upper deck. It hadn't been easy for Barret to find out that the woman who had saved his daughters life, had really died at such an early age.

"She is." Cloud spoke up, and glanced at Tifa for support. "Sephiroth just.. refused to believe it, I guess." Cloud finished.

"So what yer sayin' is that da man went nuts?" Barret raised his brow.

"Basically, yes." Cloud nodded in affirmative.

"Well, colour me surprised." Barret sighed, and pointed towards the door that led in to the inner parts of the airship. "You'd better go tell dat to Cid." He muttered, and followed the others just a step or two behind them. Barret had feared Sephiroth's reaction would be extreme, but it had never occurred to him that Sephiroth might block the entire tragedy of his mind. In a way, Barret snorted, it also made sence to him. Aeris had been Sephiroth's link to sanity, and now that she was gone.. Barret shook his head, a sad look in his eyes. He sincerely hoped, that they wouldn't be forced to kill the ex-General.

* * * * *

"Sephiroth?" Aeris sat up, painfully aware of how each muscle in her body hurt. Even though she couldn't remember how she had gotten to the place she was suddenly at, something about it was familiar to her. It reminded her of The Temple of the Ancients, but hadn't that building been destroyed? Aeris then returned her attention fully to Sephiroth, wringing her brow as she noticed in what state he was in. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping the most troubled sleep Aeris had ever seen. His breathing was shallow and fast, as though he was running from some monster of his dreams. Aeris realized Sephiroth had somehow managed to cure her, and obviously he had also payed the prize for her recovery.

"Oh I love you.. You stupid self-sacrificing jerk.." Aeris shook her head, a deeply sad look in her eyes. She knew the desease wouldn't kill Sephiroth, for after all he was a half-breed. The Jenova cells in his system rendered him immune to the poison, but it would most likely take him a while to process the venom out of his body.

Aeris crawled to Sephiroth, and pulled him to her arms. She still felt weak, even though the sickness had left her body. "Try to hang in there, Sephy.." Aeris whispered him, and leaned closer to him. She could hear him breathing, and even if he was unconsious, it felt good to just hold him. Aeris smiled in her thoughts as she realized how Sephiroth would feel about her seeing him in such a vulnerable state. As strange as it was, to be dependant upon someone was probably his worst nightmare. It wasn't likely there was a thing he feared more, than to be sick and weak. But still, Aeris smiled sadly, he had exchanged his health for Aeris' recovery. She promised in her mind, that she'd make it up to Sephiroth, somehow. It made no difference, that the others still didn't fully accept her relationship with Sephiroth and that being with him might mean Aeris could get sick again. She just simply didn't care..

Aeris lifted her gaze from Sephiroth after a long while, and then studied the surrounding area. She could see the familiar black chocobo in the distance, but where were the others? Why was Sephiroth on his own? Aeris wished he was in a condition to answer. "I wish I knew what's going on in that pretty little head of yours.." Aeris murmured thoughtfully, while staring down at Sephiroths head, that was rested in her lap. A lock of his hair caught Aeris' fingers, and almost instictevely she started braiding it. While her hands had something to do, Aeris thought about her situation. She was..

Aeris blinked. She had no idea where she was exactly. But at least she had the chocobo. And her health, and not to mention Sephiroth. Even if they were alone in a foreign place, at least they were together, she chuckled. The most important thing at the moment, was to get Sephiroth well again. For that to happen, Aeris realized, she'd need some food and water. And maybe a small campfire. It looked like the sun was setting, so Aeris knew she'd have to hurry. "I'll be right back." She told Sephiroth, and cautiously slipped out from under his back. Aeris smiled warmly at Sephiroth, before she walked out into the sunlight.

"Hi chocobo.." Aeris walked over to the bird, and grabbed all the equipment Sephiroth had packed along him. She then took them back to the Temple, glancing at the skies worried. There were dark clouds everywhere, that seemed almost like they were just waiting for the perfect moment to begin raining. With a nervous speed, Aeris gathered some dry wood, and carried it to the shelter of the Shrine, built of crystallized Mako. Finally Aeris pulled the chocobo into the Shrine too, feeling bad for the animal. She didn't want it to get soaked, so Aeris tied it's reins near the entrance of the Shrine. When she walked back in though, she noticed Sephiroth had woken up, but only barely. He was staring at a part on the ground so sadly, Aeris couldn't understand what he was seeing - or rather, what he was not seeing.

"Are you OK?" Aeris asked, and in a fraction of a second Sephiroth turned his head back at her.

"A-Aeris?" He asked, squinting his eyes as though not seeing straight.

"It's me.." Aeris laughed, hearing the rain had begun outside. The humming, constant sound of rain poaring down was somewhat soothing to her, but the look on Sephiroth's face was far from peaceful. He backed away from Aeris, swallowing hard.

"A-are you.. am I awake..?" He muttered, stopping as his back reached the wall behind him.

"What?" Aeris smiled at him puzzled, and placed the dead branches she had collected back to the ground. Building a fire could wait. "What's wrong with you." She shook her head as she walked closer to Sephiroth. When reaching the man, Aeris crouched down in front of him, and studied the scared look in his eyes.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Aeris chuckled, as Sephiroth reached out his hand, slowly. When his trembling fingers met the side of Aeris' face, she saw his entire body jerk. Instantly, tears appeared in Sephiroths eyes. His fingers crept higher on Aeris' skin, and she didn't resist it. Aeris was so mesmerized by what she saw in his eyes, and so stunned as a clear teardrop rolled down Sephiroths cheek.

"You're supposed to kill me now. That's usually how the dream ends." Sephiroth spoke, in a calm voice that portrayed so much emotion it frightened Aeris.

"What dream..?" Aeris moved closer to Sephiroth and sat down beside him. He just stared back at her, and closed his eyes as he felt Aeris lean closer to him.

"Why are you behaving so weird? You found a cure, didn't you? I'm fine!" Aeris laughed, trying to cheer Sephiroth up.

"B-but.. You.." Sephiroth stammered. Aeris thought he looked adorable, and so completely confused.

"You're.." Sephiroth muttered, and suddenly fell silent.

"I'm what?" Aeris asked, but Sephiroth didn't aswer her. "Sephiroth?" Aeris' voice was deeply concearned, as she watched Sephiroth lean closer to her. He kissed her gently on the lips, and Aeris returned the kiss with equal passion. In the stillness of the shrine, while the rain continued to poar down, the two lovers were as though enveloped in their own private universe. Their tongues met, curiously exploring the unknown territory. The kiss went on an on, as though the relatively short moment of time was stretched by the seems. The unreal feeling only magnified, as Aeris finally pulled back from Sephiroth. He was just staring at her, so strangely Aeris couldn't help wondering what was wrong with him.

After all, Aeris still remembered the 'incident' Vincent had mentioned. She didn't feel like pushing Sephiroth for the answers, instead Aeris helped him to the campfire.

"You should sleep a while." She told him, worried for his condition. Allthough Aeris knew Sephiroth was able to recover from so much more severe injuries than any other human being, she was still worried about him all the same.

"I'm all right." Sephiroth just answered, in a faraway voice.

"Do you want me to pinch you or something? Because this is really happening. No dream, OK?" Aeris told him in a humourous tone, but Sephiroth looked like he seriously considered it a while.

"..I believe you." He only said, and for some reason his words made Aeris feel very happy.

* * * * *

"What the hell happened here?" Cid scratched the back of his head. The AVALANCHEr's had landed the Highwind a small distance away from Wutai, so that they wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention. From the moment they had entered Yuffie home town though, they noticed something was very wrong. Scattered on the ground, were corpses of villagers. Some beautifully designed buildings at the front of the village had been lit up, and they were still burning. In the air reeked the smell of death and thick smoke.

"My.. village.." Yuffie gulped, as she looked around at the familiar bodies of her neighbours and childhood friends. There were trails of blood everywhere, and flies buzzed around the air.

"They're all.. dead.." Yuffie took a few steps forward. The sign on a tall building, that invited people to visit 'Turtle Paradise', was swaying in the air, with blood splashed on it's surface.

"Sephiroth.." Cloud snarled, clenching the handle of his sword. All the horror surrounding them reminded Cloud of Niebelheims events to such an extent, that he was absolute certain they were done by the one and the same man.

"Looks so much.. like in Niebelheim.." Tifa nodded quietly, smiling sadly as Cloud wrapped his arm around her.

"He's gone too far this time.. Sephiroth's gonna pay for this." Cloud looked at Yuffie concearned, as she took in what had happened.

"..Dad.." She suddenly muttered, and began to ran through the village towards a tower in the distance.

"We'd better go after her.. Who knows if he's still here." Tifa glanced at Cloud, who looked very angry. "I can't believe.. I almost thought he could change. But he's a cold-blooded killer and will always be just that.. Too bad Aeris never realized it. She could've had a life without Sephiroth!" He raised his voice, and strode after Yuffie.

"Man.. Whatta damn fool I was, sayin' he's not a threat."

Cloud heard Barret mutter, and the blonde man agreed. They had all been stupid. Had they eliminated Sephiroth the first chance they got, these people would still have their lives.

* * * * *

"Hello sleepyhead."

Sephiroth heard a familiar voice ask. Cautiously he peeked a glimpse at the woman sitting by the camp-fire. She was smiling at Sephiroth, while stirring something in a black casserole with a wooden spoon. "Aeris." Sephiroth blinked at the sight of her. So it hadn't been a dream.. maybe. Just as Sephiroth had begun to realize Aeris had died, she was there, smiling so close to him. And as he was taught, things that looked too good to be true, usually were.

"You were asleep for a few hours.. And don't worry, I didn't take advantage of your vulnerable state. Much." Aeris giggled at him, a bit worried as Sephiroth attempted to get up.

"Oh, no you don't." Aeris rushed to his side. "You're gonna rest now, alright?" She told him in a scolding voice, and pulled a blanket to cover Sephiroth.

"Where are my.." He suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing anything but his black pants. "I took it off. I thought you'd sleep better without those things." Aeris smiled sheepishly.

"You.. really are here, aren't you?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, and Aeris giggled at his question.

"Of course I am, silly! Did you think I'd just leave you alone after you had healed me?" She shook her head, and noticed Sephiroth grab her arm. "What?" Aeris smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're here.. Even if it's only a dream." Sephiroth told her, staring up at her face intensely.

"You're behaving so weird.." Aeris thought, and placed the back of her hand on Sephiroths forehead. His skin didn't feel as warm as an hour ago, and she took it for a good sign. He was recovering far more quickly than Aeris had expected, but he was still weak.

"I made something to eat! It should be ready already!" Aeris told him, and left his side to go poar some of the dinner she had made into two cups.

"You're not gonna feed me, are you?" Sephiroth pulled the blanket over his face.

"You're such a baby!" Aeris laughed at his behaviour.

"You're smothering me.. And I really don't like it. I just don't." He muttered, in a slightly angry voice from somewhere under the blankets.

"Oh, it's not the worst thing in the world, to be sick!" Aeris pulled the blanket away from his face, and helped him sit up. "Besides, I absolutely love pampering you." She smiled, and picked up a cup of the soup she had made.

"I'm supposed to eat that?" Sephiroth stared at the obscure liquid, that had pieces of herbs and vegetables floating in it.

"Hey!" Aeris looked at him a bit offended. "This is good soup! ..And all the food we have. For some strange reason, you didn't take any with you." She looked at Sephiroth quizzically.

"I was.. in a rush.." He answered, rolling his eyes as Aeris moved the wooden spoon closer to his mouth. "Oh stop. I can't do this." Sephiroth backed up.

"Humour me." Aeris made a face at him, then smiled satisfied as Sephiroth did as he was told. "There. That wasn't bad, now was it." She asked Sephiroth, noticing he had a strange look on his face.

"What exactly.. is in this soup of yours?" He asked.

"Just stuff I found outside." Aeris shrugged.

"Well.. it's really.. good." The look on Sephiroth's face told quite an opposite story. He was wincing in disgust.

"Oh, you're horrible." Aeris snorted.

"You know, Aeris.. I'm not sure if I ever told you.." Sephiroth's voice was suddenly serious.

"What?" Aeris asked, and pulled her own cup of soup to her. Bravely she ate the whole amount, even though she had to admit the stuff tasted like it had already been digested once or twice.

"But I do feel.. like we know each other from somewhere." He finally admitted.

"Really? You do?" Aeris smiled brightly. She was glad her feelings were mutual.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris suddenly fell silent as she considered something. "You know.. Will you marry me?" She suddenly asked, and Sephiroth choked, taken completely by surprise.

"W-what?" He just asked, blinking.

"After everything I went through, the sickness and us nearly breaking up.. I realized how important it is to hold onto someone you love.. Because you'll never know what might happen and.. I really want to be Mrs. Sephiroth." Aeris explained, blushing a bit.

"Aeris.. What if you get sick again? And the whole children thing.. You know what happened to my.. mother, don't you?" Sephiroth asked, and Aeris nodded, silently thinking this was one of the first times she had heard Sephiroth speak of Lucreasia as his mother. "How can you even consider it.." He sighed.

"Believe me, I've had time to think about that and I realized.. None of it really matters. What's real is what I feel for you." Aeris just shrugged.

"You've made up your mind about this, haven't you." Sephiroth asked, his expression a mixture of exasperation and quite frankly, fear.

"Don't you want to get married then?" Aeris asked.

"I don't know.. I guess I never thought I'd end up in a situation, where that option would be available." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Well you think it over. But don't forget to let me know what you decide." Aeris smiled at him sheepishly.

"I won't." Sephiroth answered. "It's strange though.. Can you really imagine us settling down?" The silver-haired man had a slightly doubtful look on his face.

"Sure.." Aeris nodded. "Don't tell me you've never thought about doing something else for living than.. killing things?" She asked.

"I haven't, really. What's the point in thinking about something I'll never have." Sephiroth shook his head. "And besides, killing's really the only thing I've ever been good at." He continued.

"I don't believe that." Aeris smiled at him sheepishly. "I doubt there's a thing you're not good at." She told him, smiling as he sighed at her in response.

* * * * *

"Dad.." Yuffie cried. It seemed most of the villagers, including her father, had been killed. "I can't believe it's true.." She sobbed.

"Yuffie, I swear we're gonna get him for this." Cloud muttered, and turned to the other AVALANCHEr's who nodded at him in silent agreement. They had forgiven many things to Sephiroth, but this was too much. Slaughtering innocent people was far above what the AVALANCHEr's were willing to tolerate from him.

"He's gonna die.." Cloud snarled, as he exited the tower. Outside, rain had began to fall. It was poaring down, and the entire sky was dark and grey. Red and Vincent, who had been silent ever since they had arrived to Wutai, were suddenly discussing something in low voices. Even though Cloud couldn't pick out the words, they were probably just as baffled as Yuffie, that Sephiroth had been capable of doing something like this after everything that had happened between him and Aeris.

"I wonder where he is." Cloud glanced at Tifa, as though he had just asked a question and was waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm just glad he's not here.. We need time to prepare. Sephiroth is not your average enemy." Tifa shrugged.

"I know.. But we have to take revenge.. I can't let him keep doing this.. I swore Niebelheim would be the last time he'd hurt innocent people.. And I inted to keep my promise." Cloud's voice was very determined, and Tifa didn't doubt his words for even a moment. A man who had gone crazy over the death of his girlfriend was a difficult enemy, for nobody could really predict how he would behave. And from what Red had told them, he had been acting in a pretty self-destructive way lately. Could there really be anyone more dangerous, than a man who had nothing to lose? Still, Tifa had faith in Cloud's success. She had seen him develope as a fighter, faster than she had ever thought possible. At times, the attacks he was able to perform surprised even her.

* * * * *

It was early the next morning, that Sephiroth finally found the courage to go try walking again. He was feeling a lot better, and not only because the poison had nearly left his body. He was with Aeris again.. The thought made Sephiroth smile briefly. At first he had been afraid to blink, in case Aeris might dissappear from his side, but little by little Sephiroth had began to accept that his plan had been successful. As much as he felt joy over all the plans Aeris had shared with him, he couldn't help wondering that there were still a few obstacles in their way he'd have to take care of. The most important of them being Jenova and Zenobius. Jenova would have to pay for what she ha done to Aeris, Sephiroth thought, an angry look shadowing his features. For a while, the black-clad man looked genuinely threatening. He was standing nearby the shrine in perfect posture, as the rising sun warmed up the cold mountain air. A layer of mist covered the ground, like a veil that hid the grass under it.

"Oh, isn't this a surprise."

Sephiroth heard someone say. He turned his head, drawing the Masamune out of it's sheath. "Zenobius.." Sephiroth recognized the voice even before he noticed the pale-looking man standing not far away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, allthough the answer was really quite obvious. Jenova had guided the black-haired man to Sephiroth, hoping Aeris would be with him. And she was.. Only Sephiroth wasn't going to let either of them hurt Aeris, not after nearly getting himself killed in the process of getting her back.

"Where are the others? Or is it just you two lovebirds?" Zenobius' expression was malevolent, as he twirled his jade-green bladed sword between his fingers. "All the better then.." He continued, and smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth snorted. "I thought you liked to have a little crowd.. To make things more challenging?" He stared at Zenobius prudently. "I suppose all that losing has reduced your need for challenges.." Sephiroth lips drew into a poisonous grin.

"You arrogant bastard.." Zenobius clenched the handle of his sword, and took a stab at Sephiroth the silver-haired man was able to avoid no problem.

"You're a brilliant fighter. Perhaps a little too brilliant?" Zenobius sneered. "But I don't really need to kill you to get rid of you.." He laughed, and wielded his sword again. It clashed against Sephiroth's Masamune, and the two men glared at each other.

"I'm afraid.. you do." Sephiroth grunted, twirled around and lifted his sword for a strike. Zenobius was caught off guard, and Sephiroth was able to slash at him. The wound was not much more than a superficial wound, but there was still lots of blood, that dribbled down to the blade of Sephiroths sword and his boots.

"You just signed your death-certificate.." Zenobius burst into an insane laughter, teleporting away with the wave of his hand. Sephiroth crouched down, and studied the powder that the spell left behind it. He decided not to follow Zenobius though, because he didn't want to leave Aeris alone in case something might happen. Sephiroth kicked at the dust, wondering why Zenobius had behaved so confidently. He had hardly any reason to do so, Sephiroth smirked. Just then he noticed the group of AVALANCHEr's, cross a bridge that led straight into the former village of Dargan.

From the bridge, the AVALANCHEr's had a clear view of Sephiroth. The silver-haired man couldn't help noticing, how the expressions of each of them darkened at the sight of him. Sephiroth realized they had probably not liked his behaviour much, but he could hardly change the way he felt.

"Sephiroth.." Cloud snarled, and drew his sword. The rest of the team followed their leader only a step behind, looking very determined. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

Sephiroth didn't quite understand. Were the others mad at him for saving Aeris' life? It didn't make any sence.. He had been sure the others had liked Aeris too.

"Were you just bored? Or were they just 'in the way', as you put it?" Cloud asked, a clearly enraged sound in his voice.

"These are ravings.." Sephiroth snorted, and cleansed the blade of his Masamune from Zenobius' blood.

"You monster! How could you do it to me! I trusted you!" Yuffie screamed, and pulled out her shuriken. She was clearly preparing to perform a limit-strike on him, but Sephiroth couldn't understand why.

"I thought it was what you wanted.." He spoke nonchalantly.

"Only a sick twisted mind such as yours could believe that!" Cloud raised his voice. "Did it feel good, to kill all those innocent people!?" He asked.

"What?" Sephiroth tilted his head, not really understanding. Something had obviously happened. He wondered if this had anything to do with Zenobius' cocky behaviour. It would make sence, he'd try to frame Sephiroth for something in hope the AVALANCHEr's would take revenge.

"I haven't killed anyone. It was Zenobius." Sephiroth muttered.

"You expect us to believe that! We saw Wutai! It was exactly like in Niebelheim, a massacre done in your authentic style!" Cloud raised his palm, and cast a Bolt2 spell on Sephiroth. He was able to cast reflect on himself though, so the spell bounced right back at Cloud, without really doing much damage.

"Jenova knows--" Sephiroth began, but Cloud interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it! Let's just finish this!" He growled, and launched at Sephiroth, swinging his wide bladed sword in anger.

"You ignorant fool! He's only using you!" Sephiroth raised his voice as he blocked Cloud's attack.

"I won't listen.. to a murderer!" Cloud shouted, and tried to kick Sephiroth off of his feet. The ex-General took an evasive step back though, and Cloud missed him.

"You probably went insane over Aeris' death but that's no excuse!" Cloud shouted, and managed to scratch Sephiroth's arm.

"Aeris is not dead." Sephiroth spoke, casting an Ultima spell. As the mako-green energy swallowed Cloud, he quickly cast FullCure on his arm. As the spell shattered, fading into a whisper, Cloud was ready to attack Sephiroth. The others kept encouraging him, casting healing spells on him. Even though Sephiroth managed to make a lot of damage on him, he kept recovering. After just being sick, Sephiroth wasn't at his best. He kept blocking most of Clouds attacks, not having much chance to counter-attack.

"Die!" Cloud roared at him, just as a frightened womans voice ran in the air.

"Sephiroth!" the voice screamed, and everyone turned their eyes at Aeris, who was running from inside the shrine. She ran to Sephiroth just in time to see Clouds wide bladed sword sink into his chest.

* * * * *

Well..? Jenova asked.

"He's out of the way. After what I did, the AVALANCHEr's are bound to suspect Sephiroth.. They'll get rid of him." Zenobius muttered.

Too bad.. I would've needed his cells.. But since he's now determined to destroy us, I had no choise. Jenova explained, hovering above snow. The sunlight was gleaming on the pure white layer of freezing cold snow, making the scenery almost blinding to human eyes.

"No need to explain.. Besides, I had a lot of fun." Zenobius muttered, thinking back to the way the Villagers had run from him. It had been fun to hunt them down like animals. He had felt so powerful, in comparison to such pitiful beings.

I did too.. Jenova laughed. We should still go take care of that Cetra girl.. It shouldn't be a problem, now that Sephiroth is out of the way. She turned to Zenobius, her tentacles swaying only a little. She looked like she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes.. I'm sure it'll be like a walk in the park." Zenobius smirked. 

Good.. For once she's out of the way, we can finally go forward with the Reunion.. Jenova announced proudly. 

"Great.." Zenobius continued to sneer at the scenery.

We should be prepared.. For she will come here.. It is what the pitiful cetra are designed to do.. Pray to Holy.. Jenova laughed, while thinking about in what a vulnerable state the young woman would be. While praying, it would be easy for anyone to kill her.. For Zenobius, who had finally gotten his act together, it would probably be as easy as stealing candy from a baby. The thought made Jenova chuckle. She was glad things had finally began to look up for her. She had the Black Materia, Sephiroth was out of the way, Cloud would most certainly come to the Reunion, and it wouldn't take long before that wretched cetra girl would join Sephiroth in death. It was really poetic justice, that the two traitors would be elimininated in not so different ways. Perhaps even by the same person? Jenova thought it would be quite amusing to see that blonde haired friend of the cetra girls kill her.. Yes, it seemed like a very hilarious thought.

* * *

Oh I know, this is probably the biggest cliffhanger EVER. I'll try not to let you wait for the next update too long. ^_^ This story definately needs some more cuteness.. I can never have enough!


	33. Chapter 29.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the FF7-verse. They're Squaresofts. Seriously guys, if I owned Sephiroth do you think I'd be spending my time writing this? Nope, don't think so. ^_~

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, over 70 reviews! I'm positively impressed! ^_^ This chapter is again, very sappy but I don't think there are many angsty bits in it? Most of it just makes you wanna say: Aww.. And that was really my intention. So expect something very A/S:y! Because the plot will also move forward quite a leap, this is one of the longest chapters I've written so far. I'm sure none of you mind though. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! My dream of getting 100 reviews may not be as far ahead in the future as I had thought.

* * *

CHAPTER 29.

A nourishment of tenderness  
That blossoms to the touch  
Flaunts a devastating beauty  
That can haunt a life so much

- Donna Lewis -

"Sephiroth!" Aeris exclaimed, while running to her boyfriend.

As Clouds attention was distracted to her, Sephiroth took a step back, pressing his hand against the furiously bleeding wound in his chest. He was losing a lot of blood, and it made Sephiroth feel dizzy and light-headed. He stumbled to the ground, just in time as Aeris got to him.

"Cure2!" She cast the spell in a state of shock, her hands trembling as they got stained in Sephiroth's blood.

"Aeris.. You're alive." Cloud gasped, and the others took cautious steps closer just as perplexed by the very much alive woman before their eyes. Aeris didn't pay any attention to Cloud, as she quickly repeated her spell. The wound on Sephiroth's chest healed slowly, but he didn't regain consiousness.

"Why?! What reason do you have for attacking Sephiroth like this?" Aeris lifted her gaze from Sephiroth to Cloud, but remained crouched to Sephiroths side. All the AVALANCHEr's saw the tears in her eyes, but they were all too stupefied by her sudden appearance to react in any way.

"Aeris.. you're alive." Cloud gulped, having momentarily forgotten the events that had taken place in Wutai.

"Thanks to Sephiroth.. He cured me.. And this is how you repay him?" Aeris frowned, and glanced at Sephiroth. He was breathing calmly, with his head rested against the light green grass.

"In Wutai.. Sephiroth.. killed a lot of innocent people.. Including Yuffie's father." Cloud explained, and he and Tifa shared a quizzical look. Aeris obviosly didn't know the whole truth of what had happened to her, and Cloud wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Who wouldn't be disturbed to find out of one's own death?

"I don't believe that! He wouldn't!" Aeris denied the thought with shaking her head. "Besides, he's been with me for the last 24 hours.. So he couldn't have killed anyone!" She defended Sephiroth, but none of the AVALANCHEr's missed the small amount of uncertainty in her voice.

"Sephiroth went crazy again, after--" Tifa spoke up from beside Cloud, silencing herself as she realized what she had nearly blurted out.

"After what?" Aeris asked, glancing at both Tifa and Cloud in turn. She could sence they were keeping something from her, and she didn't like it much.

"Aeris.. You died." Tifa finally revealed, taking a step closer to Aeris and Sephiroth, who was still lying on the ground unconsious. The dark-brown haired girl had a deeply concearned look on her face, just like the others had too.

"What?" Aeris gulped, not believing her ears.

"You were dead.. We had no idea it was possible to revive you, yet here you are.." Cloud told her, feeling strange when speaking those words. He had never been in a situation quite like this before.

"No wonder he was so weird then.." Aeris bowed her head down, staring at her boyfriend deep in thought.

She was clearly referring to Sephiroth, Cloud thought, and briefly wondered what exactly had happened in the second temple they were all standing in front of. "Aeris, we can't let him keep killing. Sephiroth's had plenty of chances to change, and we all feel that--" The tune of Cloud's voice turned very serious, as his thought returned to the things he had seen in Wutai.

"Don't kill him, please?" Aeris looked at Cloud, a profoundly sad expression on her face.

"Aeris.." Cloud sighed, wondering if he could forever keep doing things the way Aeris wanted. What if giving in would mean another village would get destroyed? Cloud wasn't sure if he was willing to accept the possibility of it ever happening again.

"I know.. I do feel horrible for all those poor people.. but.." Aeris frowned, as her gaze returned to Sephiroth. He looked like he was only sleeping, peacefully unaware of the people wanting his life. "I love him.." She spoke quietly, smiling at Sephiroth. Especially Tifa and Cloud grinned at each other awkwardly.

They both knew, Aeris would hardly tell them unless she was serious. Cloud thought it was amazing that even after all that she had found out about Sephiroth, Aeris still liked him. He had silently hoped that once Aeris would see what Sephiroth was really like she'd realize her mistake; obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"I wish I remembered how I got here.. Maybe Sephiroth didn't even do it all?" Aeris continued thoughtfully.

"It was him all right.. I recognize his style." Cloud snorted, refusing to even consider the possibility of Sephiroth being innocent.

"But it doesn't make any sence.. He didn't seem angry at all." Aeris looked exasperated and tired.

"He should die for what he did." Cloud spoke again, and the harsh tone of his voice caused tears to re-appear in Aeris' eyes.

"No, you can't! I won't let you!" Aeris shook her head, speaking in a somewhat frightened voice. The thought of losing Sephiroth was probably so foreign to her, that the mere mention of such an option was terrifying to her. "He said he was in a rush.. Why would he stop and slaughter a whole village worth of people?" Aeris wore a lopsided grin on her face, as she brushed a lock of Sephiroth's hair away from his closed eyelids.

"Maybe Jenova told him to do it, who knows.. The fact is he's a killer." Cloud sighed.

"Zenobius!" Aeris' expression brightened up. "What if it was him!" She suggested. "Jenova could've told him how to frame Sephiroth!" She continued, and the AVALANCHE members glanced at each other quizzically.

* * * * *

~Wake up..~ A voice whispered in Sephiroth's ear. His eyelids fluttered open, and even though the surrounding room was veiled in darkness, he recognized the place immediatly. He was back at his cabin, on board of the huge airship Highwind.

"Why bother." Sephiroth sat up, and noticed his injury had healed completely.

~What a strange question coming from you.~ The voice sounded amused.

Sephiroth sighed, and jumped down from his bed. He walked to the large window on the other side of the room, and stared out at the clouds flowing by. "Not really." He sighed, feeling restless for no apparent reason. Usually Sephiroth was able to relax better alone than with anyone, but now the strange uneasiness wouldn't give him a moments rest.

~Aren't you the one who only a day ago begged us to save the life of the last cetra?~ The voice stated, and Sephiroth just turned his back at the light streaming in through the window.

"Would you just leave me alone." He snorted, feeling annoyed by the voice. It seemed just as he had gotten rid of Jenova's voice, another deity had taken her place.

~That is no longer an option.~ The voice turned serious.

"No longer?" Sephiroth whispered, taking in a deep breath. His bare feet felt cold against the floorboards.

~Jenova wishes her dead.. You shouldn't let her go to the city of the Ancients alone.~ The voice continued.

"Why'd Aeris want to go anywhere on her own? She knows of Jenova.." Sephiroth thought aloud, and the answer came to him before the voices of the cetra continued to speak within his mind.

~We fear she's rather~The voice began.

"Stubborn.." Sephiroth snorted, and involuntarily a smile curved his lips up.

~Yes.. You must not let her walk into Jenova's trap.~ The cetras voice warned.

"So what do you want me to do? Kill Jenova? Zenobius?" Sephiroth turned around, and walked into the darkest corner of the room.

~You will know.~ The voice replied mysteriously, then vanished without a trace form his mind.

"Oh, thanks for nothing." Sephiroth snorted, and sat down in an armchair. He had the whole of the night left to figure out what to do.

"Sephiroth?" He suddenly heard a voice from the doorway. Sephiroth lifted his gaze and saw Aeris, peeking in from behind the door.

"Come in." He told her, and she entered the room quickly.

"I thought I heard some noises from here, so I assumed you were awake.." Aeris explained as she pressed the door shut.

"Oh, I just woke up." Sephiroth cleared his throat, and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Sephy.. Jenova's not talking to you anymore.. is she?" Aeris asked cautiously, while walking closer to him.

"No.. She's not." Sephiroth shook his head, and then pressed his back against the large window. His shadow was cast long past Aeris who was now standing only a step from him.

"Good." Aeris smiled awkwardly, and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was only now that Sephiroth saw her hair was loose, falling down her back in wild, tangled curls. Aeris wasn't wearing her usual dress either, but instead a worn looking pale pink nightgown.

"Oh, this is just something I found from the closet. You like?" She grinned, and twirled around to show the loosely fitting gown. Sephiroth just smiled at her in silence, and Aeris returned the smile nervously.

"I.. made Cloud bring you back here." Aeris explained, pointing towards the bed with her hand, blushing visibly even in the sheltering dark.

"Oh." Sephiroth nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of a girl rescuing him like that.

"It wasn't you.. who did those things at Wutai ..was it?" Aeris asked in a small voice, just wanting to hear the words from him.

"It wasn't me. I'm guessing Zenobius killed them." Sephiroth confirmed her suspicion.

"Thought so." Aeris nodded. Then the two were quiet a long time.

"So, I guess I should go back to bed huh?" Aeris grinned. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly feeling so nervous around Sephiroth.

"Maybe you should." Sephiroth just nodded, and then the two stared at each other a while longer.

"They told me about.. the me dying thing." Aeris broke the silence again.

"Oh." Sephiroth just said.

"So.. I just wanted to tell you.." Aeris bit her lip, and took a step forward.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered, and ran her fingers over Sephiroth's lips.

"Aeris.." Sephiroth groaned, and avoided her by moving further into the shadows.

"Just listen.. I want you to know this!" Aeris grabbed Sephiroth's hand gently, and waited for him to turn his eyes back at her. "I wish I knew how to console you.. For you are the single most perfect creature I've ever met." Aeris told him, and even though the colour of her cheeks turned into a more deeper shade of red, her voice never quivered.

"I'm fine." Sephiroth spoke in a neutral voice.

"Sephy.. you're not." Aeris shook her head. "You've been miserable most of your life, haven't you?" She asked him, and he didn't answer.

"Why do you hate yourself so much? What drives you to do these things?" Aeris continued to speak, while pressing herself against Sephiroth's bare upper body. "Why can't you just.. stop punishing yourself and accept me? Accept us.." Aeris whispered, and placed a tender kiss on the side of his throat.

"Hey.." Sephiroth lifted Aeris' chin with his fingers, and looked at her for a long time. "What if tonights all we'll ever have?" He murmured, and then walked to sit at the edge of his bed. "I promised the cetra you'd never get sick again.. And if I'm with you--" Sephiroth began, but fell silent as Aeris walked over to him, and sat down next to him. 

"I know." Aeris just said, and leaned closer to Sephiroth. She kissed him, and pulled back for a moment. "But when they told me I was going to die.. There was only one thing I missed of life." She whispered, and dug her fingers into Sephiroth's hair.

"So why fight it." She added with a grin, and kissed him again.

* * * * *

"So let's assume it was Zenobius.. Where is he now?" Cloud walked back and forth in the conference room of Highwinds.

"With Jenova probably." Tifa shrugged, and glanced at Red and Barret who were also sitting around the long table located in the middle of the room.

"I dunno.." Barret sighed.

"I'd have thought they'd use the Black Materia.. After all they have it now. Why would they go through all that trouble to frame Sephiroth?" Red asked.

"Maybe because of Aeris..? She's the last cetra.." Cloud tried to make sence out of the situation. "I just don't get it!" He raised his voice, and stared at the three others in the room frustrated.

"Why would they go after Sephiroth? Bugenhagen said Aeris was the only one who could stop Jenova.. So why not just attack her directly?" The blonde leader asked.

"Maybe they wanted to get Sephiroth out of the way and since Zenobius was unable to do just that.. They came up with this new plan." Tifa suggested.

"Nah, I gotta feelin' there's more to it than that." Barret shook his head.

"I just wonder what the Shin-Ra are up to." Red muttered.

"Yeah, as if our situation wasn't difficult to begin with.." Cloud muttered, and sat down next to Tifa.

"We should go to sleep too.." Red yawned. Yuffie, Vincent, Cid and Cait Sith had already left the meeting to go to bed. All the emotional turmoil had made everyone rather tired. First Aeris had died, then Wutai was destroyed and suddenly Aeris was alive again.. It was a lot to think about.

"Yeah.. But what are we going to do next? Go after Jenova and Zenobius? Or Shin-Ra? And I'm still not sure that it wasn't in fact Sephiroth who killed all those people." Cloud sighed, and glanced at Tifa.

"I'm sure things will look a lot more clearer in the morning." She smiled back at him, and the foursome got up from their chairs and walked to the door of the conference room.

* * * * *

"Sephiroth, are you asleep?" Yuffie knocked on the door of Sephiroth's room. After a while she heard someone stumble to the door and open it up. Sephiroth glanced at Yuffie suspiciously.

"What." He asked bluntly.

"I feel I owe you an apology." Yuffie began, and noticed Sephiroth wasn't wearing anything else except the covers from his bed; he had wrapped them around his waist.

"Is Aeris in there?" Yuffie tried to peek further into Sephiroth's room, but he held the door closed.

"..No." Sephiroth said, the most guilty expression on his face.

"Hey, I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry I thought it was you. Who had killed those people I mean. I should've known it was Zenobius." Yuffie grinned sheepishly, noticing Sephiroth gave a look at someone standing right behind the door.

"Stop it." Sephiroth hissed, and Yuffie heard Aeris giggle. "OK, yeah.. Apology accepted." Sephiroth turned back to Yuffie, battling against a certain someone pulling at the covers tied around his waist.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now." Yuffie smiled, and turned from the door. As soon as the door closed, Yuffie heard someone bump against it. She rolled her eyes, thinking it was kind of sweet that after everything that had happened, Sephiroth and Aeris were still together. Yuffie found it a bit difficult to believe she could ever feel as strongly for anyone. She silently promised herself, she'd never get married.

"Yuffie?" Red yawned, as he walked towards his cabin on the narrow corridor.

"Oh hi. I was just about to go to bed." She explained, frowning. It hadn't been longer than a day since her father had died, and whether Yuffie wanted to admit it or not it had been a big issue to her. Her father and her homevillage had been reasons for her joining AVALANCHE, and Yuffie realized, their demise was now her reason to continue fighting in it. She wanted to revenge what had been done. If Zenobius had killed her father just to get back at Sephiroth, Yuffie intended to be the first one to pay back for it.

"So you're feeling better..?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Yuffie nodded at the cat-like creature.

"There's a meeting in the morning.. at 10. Don't miss it." Red told her. "I was just about to go tell Aeris--" Red continued, while walking to Aeris' door.

"She's not there." Yuffie grinned.

"No?" Red looked baffled, until a giggle was heard from the direction of Sephiroth's room. "OK.. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and just go to bed." He sighed, and entered his room.

"Hey Red, does Cloud still believe it was Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, you know him." Red sighed, and closed the door to his room. "Good night." Yuffie heard him mutter, as she was left standing alone in the hallway.

"What's good about it." Yuffie muttered, and finally admitted she'd better try and get some sleep.

* * * * *

"Good morning.." Aeris chirped into Sephiroth's ear, and when he finally opened his eyes he found himself staring at Aeris. Her cheeks glowed in a rosy red shade, and the first beams of the morning sun reflected from her wavy, golden curls that framed her face. Sephiroth thought she looked breathtaking, but didn't say anything.

"What's the time?" He cleared his throat, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hmm.. Ninish, maybe?" Aeris smiled. She was fully dressed, but continued to rest aside Sephiroth on the bed. Aeris seemed almost exceptionally energetic, and Sephiroth was almost expecting her to drag him out on a morning jog around the upper deck of Highwind.

"Good." Sephiroth sighed, and rested his arm on his eyes, to block the sunlight from hitting them. "I hardly closed my eyes the entire night." He confessed.

"Oh really?" Aeris smiled. She climbed up to sit on Sephiroth's stomach, and looked down at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I feel like I conquer the world." Aeris sighed, and drew lazy lazy patterns on Sephiroth's skin.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Sephiroth finally lowered his arm, and peeked a glimpse at the woman who was looking down at him adoringly.

"No." She grinned a bit ashamed. "I.. couldn't. What if they heard us?" She blushed.

"..Was it really that good?" Sephiroth asked, a bit undertain look in his eyes.

Aeris' eyes glazed over from the mere memory of the previous night. "Yeees.." She sighed blissfully, and then gave Sephiroth a strange look. "Was I.. I mean.. I haven't.. Except once before.." Aeris tried to ask, and extremely embarrassed look on her face.

"You were perfect." Sephiroth smiled, and brushed a loose strand of Aeris' hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." Aeris smiled back at him.

"I only asked because.. you looked so strange last night.." She bit her lip, slightly concearned.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." Sephiroth yawned, admitting he'd have to wake up. "I'm older than you, I should know better.." He continued, in a apologetic tone.

"You're not my guardian, you're my boyfriend. And I can, believe it or not, think on my own." Aeris wringed her brow, and then leaned closer to Sephiroth's face. He smiled awkwardly, for the womans weight on top of him felt rather pleasant, even to such an extent Sephiroth considered missing the breakfast. And maybe the meeting afterwards.

"Do you want to come with me for breakfast already?" Aeris rolled down from on top of Sephiroth.

He glanced at her somewhat displeased, but Aeris missed the look. "I'm a little hungry.." She sighed, while staring at the ceiling.

"In a minute." Sephiroth smiled and pinned Aeris to the thick mattress of his bed.

"Sephy!" Aeris giggled, as Sephiroth moved to hover on top of her. He leaned down to kiss Aeris, and it lasted a considerably long time. "Mmm.. On second thought.." Aeris murmured, and ran her fingers past Sephiroth's jaw. He stared down at her a long while, as though trying to decide what to do next.

"No, we should go.." He mumbled in a dissappointed voice, and rolled back to his side of the bed. Aeris watched as he stood up and got dressed, and grabbed a black shirt lying nearby the bed. He didn't bother to button the shirt, as he just walked around collecting pieces of clothing all over the room.

"Whoever gave you the promission to walk around looking like that.." Aeris chuckled, and Sephiroth made a face at her.

"Have you seen my..?" Sephiroth noticed Aeris lift the materia-bracelets with her fingers. "Thanks." He mubled while attaching the battle equipments to his wrists.

"You know, I almost feel normal right now." Aeris stood up from the bed, and walked to stand in front of Sephiroth. She began buttoning his shirt, and Sephiroth just watched her work with a somewhat ashamed look on his face. Memories of last night still ran so clear in his mind he was having problems looking at Aeris without recalling her aroused panting.

"So.. We're still on tonight?" Aeris asked, glancing at Sephiroth with a serious expression on her face.

"Oh, definately." Sephiroth answered her, and they both burst into laughter.

"I've got a feeling this'll be one long day.." Aeris grinned at him while walking towards the door.

"You think..?" Sephiroth followed her only a step behind her, as they left his room and entered the corridor.

"Everyone's probably down there already." Aeris thought aloud.

"Stop worrying." Sephiroth glanced at her. "I can handle Cloud." He continued, and Aeris rolled her eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She shook her head in despair.

They walked down the set of stairs, into the main hull of the airship. They could hear the warks of their black chocobo, who had been taken to the stable located on board Highwind. As soon as the two of them opened the door leading to the conference room, the people already in it fell silent and stared at Aeris and Sephiroth.

"Way to go guys." Yuffie chuckled, and at that moment Aeris hoped the earth would open up and swallow her.

"You had sex with him? What's wrong with you." Tifa looked at Aeris quizzically, but she was way too embarrassed to answer or explain.

"H-how did you know?" She stammered, pressing her back against Sephiroth's chest, as though searching for refuge.

"Well, that whole 'Oh god yes' stuff we heard throughout the night kinda gave you away." Tifa smirked sarcastically, but atleast she didn't seem angry.

"Could we just get this breakfast done with so that we can get to the meeting, please?" Cloud interrupted, and Aeris sighed thankfully. She just didn't feel comfortable talking about such intimate issues with anyone, especially since she knew the others would more or less dissapprove.

"OK, good." Cloud coughed, and glared at Sephiroth. "Yuffie found some.. signs of a teleport spell, so it's reasonable to assume.. Sephiroth fought with Zenobius as he said." Cloud spoke, and Aeris smiled at the look Yuffie gave him. Aeris was glad she was back with her friends, despite the on-going conflicts. She sat down next to Red, and Sephiroth followed her example.

"Soup..?" Sephiroth winced in disgust, as he checked out the dishes that were spread on the long table. Aeris gave him an angry look, and for a while they held each others gaze.

"We think it's best we go talk to Bugenhagen again, about what to do next. We have no idea where Jenova is.." Cloud began the meeting, while still eating.

"Grandfather might also have some idea of what Shin-Ra's up to. I fear we didn't find out much, while we were at the forests near Mideel." Red nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, except that.. We know Jenova wants to use the Black Materia and become invincible.. So why hasn't she done that already?" Aeris turned to look at Sephiroth, figuring he might have an answer.

"She can't.. Not before the reunion." Sephiroth explained, while gathering some bread and fruits to eat.

"The what?" Cloud blinked, but Sephiroth just ignored him.

"Jenova needs more strength.. Not anybody can summon a force powerful enough to injure the planet." Sephiroth continued to speak.

"Aeris told me something of this, while you were searching for her cure.." Red cleared his throat, and suddenly everyone fell silent again. It was awkward to have a dead woman in the room, alive.

"Hey, so I died. Big deal." Aeris tried to break the atmosphere, but she wasn't very successful. Even Sephiroth stared into the distance in thought, as though re-living the memory. "It's not going to happen again.." Aeris continued, and noticed the looks exchanged by Tifa and Cloud.

"Aeris.. You're with him. I mean.. How can you be so sure?" Cloud asked in a small voice, clearly not wanting to hurt Aeris' feeling by telling exactly what he thought of her relationship with Sephiroth.

* * * * *

"I wonder what am I going to say to Bugenhagen?" Aeris thought aloud, while sitting at the back of hers and Sephiroth's chocobo. She had wrapped her arms around his waist, holding tightly onto him as they continued their journey towards Cosmo Canyon. After landing the Highwind to an area nearby, the AVALANCHEr's had caught a few more chocobos before heading out for the town.

"I mean, Red will never forgive me if I cause the poor man to have a heart-attack. It's not like Bugenhagen meets dead people everyday, you know." Aeris sighed. "I never knew dying would get me so many new.. disturbing problems." She continued, and noticed how quiet Sephiroth had been for the last few hours. After changing back to his battle-uniform, Sephiroth had hardly spoken a word. Even the look on his face remained rather cold despite the carefree chattering from Aeris' part.

"And why oh why am I cursed with always falling in love with the most stubborn, proud SOLDIER men?" Aeris sighed dramatically. "What's wrong, Sephiroth?" She asked, and felt Sephiroth twitch unnerved.

"Nothing." He mumbled, never seeing Aeris form the same word with her lips as he answered.

"We're almost there." Sephiroth told her, and pointed towards the lights of Cosmo Canyon, that were clearly visible in the darkening night.

"Great." Aeris said, noticing his rather clumsy attempt at changing the subject.

"If this is about what Cloud said, I'm telling you he's.. just wrong!" She pouted a while at Sephiroth's back, wondering what thoughts were going through his mind.

"It's not that." Sephiroth glanced at her over his shoulder, and then steered their black chocobo towards the stairway to Cosmo Canyon.

"What then?" Aeris asked, feeling a little perplexed by Sephiroth's behaviour. There always seemed to be something in him she could never quite grasp.

"You'd tell me if you were leaving for.. somewhere, wouldn't you?" Sephiroth asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course!" Aeris chuckled. "Why do you think I'd leave anywhere? I'm exactly where I want to be.." She thought.

"I just.. Don't want you to take chances for me." Sephiroth continued, without making his thoughts much more clearer to Aeris.

"Hey, Aeris! Wait up I wanna talk to ya!" Barret hastened the speed of his chocobo, and soon reached Aeris and Sephiroth.

"What is it?" Aeris glanced at Barret concearned. She wanted to find out what was bothering Sephiroth, but Aeris was certain she'd have time to discuss the issue later.

"Mr leader thinks he just saw SOLDIERs.." Barret spoke in a low voice, while glancing around him suspiciously.

"So?" Sephiroth snorted.

"But they were headin' away from Cosmo Canyon.." Barret continued, and Aeris thought about what it could mean. She'd hate to walk into a town destroyed by Shin-Ra. What if they had killed Bugenhagen? Or captured him? As Aeris glanced at Sephiroth he seemed to be just as concearned.

"We'd better not waste any time in getting there.." He muttered, and Barret rode further ahead, to pass the news to Yuffie who was riding at the front of their group.

"Do you think.. something's happened? Couldn't it be they were just passing through?" Aeris asked Sephiroth, hoping he would just laugh at the question and assure her it would be OK.

"I suppose it's a possibility." Sephiroth nodded thoughtfully, but he didn't sound too sure.

Even if Sephiroth could fight SOLDIER's no problem, it would make things very difficult for them if Bugenhagen had been captured. They needed his knowledge of the Planet to find Jenova and Zenobius. At the base of the stone stairs that led into the town dug inside a mountain, Aeris and Sephiroth got off of their chocobo. They walked at the end of the rather large group of AVALANCHEr's, right behind Cait Sith. The strange creature had also been behaving rather biculiarly, Aeris thought. He had been very silent almost to the point of being outright mysterious. Now as they walked higher up, Aeris couldn't help noticing the cat was playing with his megaphone as though wanting to say something.

"Is something wrong?" Aeris asked the creature.

"N-no." The cat answered, and shook it's paws furiously.

"Oh, isn't this my lucky day. Two residents from denial-land, all to my personal self." Aeris smiled, and grabbed Sephiroth's hand. It felt comforting to hold onto his larger hand, since Sephiroth's presence always made Aeris feel so safe.

"I was just thinking about.. what the Shin-Ra were up to. I don't think they ever visited Cosmo Canyon at all." Cait Sith spoke, and his suspicion was verified as the AVALANCHEr's entered the perfectly normal looking town.

People were walking around care-freely, some were even sitting by the camp-fire. Behind it there seemed to be quite a queue forming inside the item-shop. Aeris noticed a rather drunken man falter out of the bar located below the Inn. "Everything sure looks OK.." She smiled relieved.

"..Good." Cait Sith grinned awkwardly, and then glanced at both Aeris and Sephiroth in turn. "Hey, do you two want me to give you a fortune?" He asked.

"Oh sure!" Aeris clasped her hands together and smiled. Sephiroth on the other hand, looked more or less annoyed by the thought.

"Just give me a moment.." Cait Sith began wobbling from side to side, as though dancing some difficult yet ridiculous looking ritual. "Here goes!" He exclaimed.

"You should think twice about getting married." Cait Sith announced, and Aeris blushed immediatly.

"H-how do you know about that. We haven't told anyone." She whispered frightfully.

"You're getting married?" Cait Sith seemed equally surprised. Luckily none of the others were within hearing-range, so Aeris' secret was safe. For now.

"Hey, get up here! We've explained everything to Bugenhagen!" Red shouted from a small distance away, and Aeris and Sephiroth glanced at each other.

"After you." He smirked, and waited for Aeris to begin the ascent towards the upper floors of Cosmo Canyon.

"Stop looking at my--" Aeris began scolding him, but silenced herself as she noticed Cloud and Tifa walk towards them.

"It looks like the Shin-Ra haven't been here at all, they were just passing by. So we really don't have any idea what their mission was all about." Cloud explained Aeris, and managed to glare at Sephiroth in between talking. 

"Niebelheims the only other town in that direction.." Sephiroth sighed, as though stating something obvious. And quite frankly, he was.

"What could they want from Niebelheim?" Cloud looked puzzled.

"Maybe there are more Jenova cell-samples there? I collected most of them, when--" Sephiroth fell silent, as the look on Clouds face turned more and more angry.

"It's strange Jenova can be chopped up to a dozen pieces and still she'd remain alive." Sephiroth added thoughtfully, and Aeris noticed Cloud snort at his words.

"I'd like to see about that.." He muttered, while backing away from Sephiroth.

Ever since the battle between Sephiroth and Cloud, the two had been acting as though the fight had never ended. Aeris wondered if Cloud could ever learn to tolerate Sephiroth. Shrugging at the thought, Aeris followed the AVALANCHEr's as they climbed the stairs to reach Bugenhagens house. As soon as they entered the place, Aeris saw Red and Bugenhagen talking casually. As the old man saw Aeris, he looked genuinely shocked.

"I heard from Nanaki that you had been resurrected.. I just couldn't believe it." Bugenhagen muttered, and walked closer to Aeris and Sephiroth, standing at the back of the group of AVALANCHEr's. The others moved aside to give the old scientist room.

"Good job." Bugenhagen glanced at Sephiroth, who seemed even more upset with the attention than Aeris was. Yeah, I died. Could we please move on? She said, but only in the silence of her thoughts.

"Hohohoo.. It would appear we and the Shin-Ra have the same goal. To get the Black Materia and destroy Zenobius and Jenova. But we can hardly believe Shin-Ra wouldn't use the materia for their own benefit. Therefore.. It is best you go get it from Jenova and her chosen one yourselves." Bugenhagen suggested, and most of the people in the room nodded in agreement.

"There's just one problem.. We don't know where Jenova is." Cloud spoke up.

"I believe she'll be in the north.. Where the lifestream is rather close to the surface of the earth." Bugenhagen explained, walking in circles. "During the last incident involving the Black Materia and Jenova.. A huge crater was formed." Bugenhagen pulled out a book filled with maps, and when he found the one portraying the northern continent, the old man pointed at a strange circular shaped rock-formation at the northwest corner of it.

"So you think that's where she'll be?" Cloud continued his interrogation.

"Yes.. I'm quite positive. Ho ho hoo." The white-haired old man replied, his spirits clearly lifted by Aeris' return.

"OK people! It's best we spend the night here and return to Highwind in the morning." Cloud suggested, and everyone agreed. They needed some rest, before the big fight ahead.

"Hey Sephy.. Where are you going?" Aeris asked the silver-haired man who was walking in the opposite direction from the Inn.

"I'm just gonna go for a little walk." He explained, and Aeris wringed her brow. She had a feeling there was a reason for Sephiroth's sudden need for solitude. Usually when he was battling against his demons he preferred to sulk alone. Aeris understood it was difficult for Sephiroth to ask anyone's help since there had never been anyone to offer it to him. She hoped he would not always push her away, but at the same time she didn't want Sephiroth to feel pressured.

"OK. I'll see you later then." She smiled, and Sephiroth just nodded at her in silence before dissappearing to the darkening night.

"Feels weird doesn't it?" Yuffie asked, when she had reached Aeris' side on the door to the Inn.

"Tell me about it. It's not like you visit the place you died at often." Aeris chuckled.

"Anyway, I heard an interesting rumour.." Yuffie began, and stopped Aeris by grabbing her arm.

"Are you really getting married with Sephiroth?" She asked.

"..Yes." Aeris finally admitted, an uncomfortable grin plastered on her face.

"I'm cool with you know, you dating him but.. Are you sure about the marriage thing?" Yuffie asked.

"Well what can I say, I'm into pyromanical-killer-wannabe-gods." Aeris shrugged.

"Hows that for a perversion." Yuffie muttered under her breath, as she followed Aeris into the Inn.

"I just know I want to be with him always.. Even if he can be a regular jerk at times." Aeris clarified, and smiled happily. She was missing Sephiroth already. It felt weird when he wasn't around, like a piece of her heart was gone with him and she was only barely alive..

"OK, I get that him being a jerk part.. But why would you want to go from crisis to crisis? 'Cos that's what your life's gonna be like, if you're with Sephiroth." Yuffie sighed.

"I guess, whatever my life'll be like.. I'll like it because I'll share it with him. You understand?" Aeris said, while opening the door to her room.

"No, I don't really." Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked further down the corridor to the door of her room.

"Good night Yuffie.." Aeris smiled, wondering how well the young ninja seemed to be coping with the death of her father. Maybe she was like Sephiroth, bottling up her emotions until they finally bursted out all at once.

* * * * *

I knew I'd find him here, Aeris thought. She had wandered into the Library of Shin-Ra headquarters, hoping she might find Sephiroth there. After all, she had seen him reading there on a few occasions. Aeris figured he liked the stillness, and the smell of old, dusty books. The relatively spacious room had rows of bookshelves, and a small reading chamber at the corner of it. Aeris had sneaked rather close to the end of the room, and she was watching Sephiroth from behind one of the bookshelves. His favourite spot seemed to be by the window, where a weak draft grabbed locks of his hair and twirled them in the air. At times Sephiroth turned to face the light breeze, enjoying the feel of air brushing past his skin. After a moments hesitation, Aeris stepped into plain view. She was certain she knew Sephiroth better than any of the other children did, but there was still something very frightening about the boy's appearance.

"Hello." Aeris stammered, and squeezed her fingers nervously, as Sephiroth raised his eyes from the book he had been reading. His gaze was so cold, it sent shivers down Aeris' spine.

"What do you want." Sephiroth muttered bitterly, and turned his eyes back at the book. Now that the long, silvery bangles of hair no longer shadowed his features, Aeris noticed the bruising on the side of his face. The boy seated not far from Aeris wasn't that much older than her, but in his eyes was not even a hint of joy or playfulness. It made Aeris sad, that such a rare, precious person had been forced to endure so much suffery at such an early age. All that there appeared to be left in him was darkness and cold.

"H-huh?" Sephiroth didn't have time to react, as Aeris suddenly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. 

She felt his entire body turn tense at her proximity, but at least he didn't push her away. Aeris briefly thought, how strange it was that a thing that was so common to her seemed to overwhelm Sephiroth completely. Without saying a word, she rested her chin against Sephiroth's shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was as though for the short while the hug lasted, Sephiroth couldn't function at all. He just sat in his place, blinking lazily, until he finally broke loose and backed away from Aeris' reach.

"Don't touch me." Sephiroth only said, trying to appear angry even if his voice was clearly shaken. Aeris just looked at him, unsure whether she should smile or apologize. The only thing in her mind was, how good it had felt to see a more human side in the boy everyone was so frightened of.

* * *

Heh what senceless fluff. Umm.. That flashback right at the end of this chapter was the last of it's sort, from now on they'll concentrate more on Aeris' and Sephiroth's later years. I'm sure you'll find them just as intriquing. ^_^ Hopefully I'll be able to break out from this lazy mood I'm in, and update the next chapter soon. Believe it or not, I've still got a few twists planned for this plot. I like to think I'll be able to surprise you!


	34. Chapter 30.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: What, I don't own FF7 and it's characters! What a shock! Somebody must've sold them to Squaresoft while I wasn't looking. ^_^ Oh and there's a weird reference to The Cardigans' lyrics. Watch out for that.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heh.. I can't believe it's chapter 30 already! Since this is an event I consider special, there'll also be a special treat in store for all of you! I know you readers probably want Aeris and Sephiroth to remember their past together, right? I feel remembering those things is not really necessary for them to be happy. The reason I put that whole aspect in this story was to sort of give you a little perspective. Who was it that said: those who don't remember the past are condemned to repeat it? I think that's so true in this story. But I didn't mean to get all philosophical on you: they will remember their pasts at one point. That point is however, not quite yet. *smirks evilly* Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 30.

In what distant deeps or skies  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand dare seize the fire?

And what shoulder, and what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?

- William Blake -

"I can't believe it's morning already.." Aeris whispered, while turning to her side. She studied the vacant look in Sephiroth's eyes for a while, and smiled. "I can't believe we've really come this far." She continued, and extended her arm to stroke Sephiroth's silvery hair, that spread down his shoulder and the pillow nearby.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sephiroth mumbled, and turned to his back. The sun was rising, and the bright glow of it's first beams stung his eyes.

"You didn't get much sleep huh?" Aeris grinned, but in her voice was a worried undertone.

"No. Not that I complain. I'm pretty relaxed as it is. Almost pleasantly numb." He smirked, and Aeris watched as his expression returned to neutral.

"Somethings bothering you.." Aeris bit her lip. She hated it when Sephiroth simply refused to be helped.

"I was just thinking.. about Niebelheim." He said, and the word caused goose-pimples to appear on Aeris' skin.

"Well, it's a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping.. You're in the company of a woman who loves you.. What else would you be thinking." Aeris joked, and smiled widely as Sephiroth chuckled. She loved to make him smile.

"I just can't shake this feeling.. That there's something right in front of me, only I.." Sephiroth wringed his brow, and looked very concentrated a moment.

"..Maybe you're trying too hard. Just give it time, I'm sure everything will work out." Aeris said, and smiled as Sephiroth grabbed her fingers and held them gently in his grasp.

"Maybe." He said, and smiled strangely. There was something in his expression, that made Aeris feel worried.

"We should probably get up already. We're leaving for the Highwind pretty early, right?" Sephiroth checked, and Aeris just nodded at him. Last night when Sephiroth had returned from his walk he had seemed like everything was OK again, but this morning he seemed somehow.. Absent-minded, as though his body was here but his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

"Sephy.. I think it's time we have the talk." Aeris sat up on the bed, and folded her legs beneath her.

"About the birds and the bees? A little too late for that, isn't it?" Sephiroth joked, but Aeris silenced him with a look. She wasn't going let him wriggle his way out of this one, Sephiroth realized, and sighed in defeat.

"What happened in Niebelheim? Seriously.." Aeris asked, a bit shyly.

"..Are you sure you want to know?" Sephiroth asked, and Aeris just nodded back at him.

"I don't know really." He begun, and stood up from the bed to avoid Aeris' gaze. She just sat in silence, waiting for Sephiroth to continue. "I think about it a lot.. Especially on moments like these.. When everythings so perfect." He frowned, and glanced at Aeris. "Ever since I was a child.. I've always felt like it's a crime to be too happy." He confessed, and noticed Aeris moved a bit closer, to sit at the edge of the bed.

"When we walked into that town on a mission five years ago.. It seemed like any other town.. They all looked the same to me, back then. The people, the houses.. everything." Sephiroth kept talking, and almost as though guided by instict, he walked to the window, and stared at the view spreading from it. "But.. for the first time I heard this voice.. of a woman I didn't know." Sephiroth didn't turn back to look at Aeris, fearing what he might see in her eyes. Pity, anger, fear?

"I was so used to hearing her only in my sleep.. In twisted nightmares that.." Sephiroth fell silent, and bowed his head down a little. "Forget it." He said with a sigh, perhaps more to himself than Aeris.

"No, I want to hear." Aeris' voice was determined, and Sephiroth respected her for wanting to see this through even if she might end up with her feelings hurt.

"We left for the Niebelheim Reactor, to fix the malfunction as we were assigned to do.." Sephiroth continued, staring at the corpse of a dead monster outside, that was covered in a flock of black birds eating it. "And Jenova's voice.. it became even more intense.. But there weren't any words in her speach, it was mumbling.. It was suffocated, like someone was holding his hand in front of her mouth." Sephiroth spoke in a faraway voice. "Just whispers.." He snorted, and glanced at Aeris. She was still looking at him, genuinely interested.

"When we reached the core of the Reactor, there were these white, egg-like tanks everywhere. In rows.. They were nothing new to me, I had seen similar things at Hojo's labs.. Where I grew up." Sephiroth explained. "I remember how much fun Hojo had when introducing me to his latest projects. He always liked to crossbreed different species of monsters.. Out of curiosity." Sephiroth realized he was getting away from the subject, and composed himself.

"I looked at the creatures inside and.." He fell silent again, and swallowed as he relived the memory of that fateful day. "A First Class officer in my company made an innocent remark.. Something along the lines of the creatures being disgusting monsters.." The silver-haired man smirked, and closed his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. "And I could hear.. Jenova.. whisper this one word over and over again like a broken record: son.." Sephiroth repeated the word, and caught himself listening to the echo of it. "Her voice was broken and full of pain, such anguish.." Sephiroth shook his head gently.

"You know those abstract pictures, that don't seem to be really portraying anything at first, and then the picture just suddenly pops up?" Sephiroth asked, and for a moment Aeris wondered what made him change the subject so dramatically. She nodded, and Sephiroth smiled approvingly. "And when the picture is unveiled before your eyes.. You'll always see it, no matter what.. There's no going back, you know?" Sephiroth asked, and suddenly Aeris understood what he meant. That day, Sephiroth had discovered the truth of himself.. And he could never again return to the life he had led before.

"What I saw that moment, frightened me. I saw.. the portrait of a monster. At first I didn't want to believe it.." Sephiroth muttered. "But then I went to the Library.. I don't know why I never went there before.. I always felt so sad there.. and somehow.." Sephiroth spoke slowly, as though trying to grab the ends of his thought. "I read about the experiments that lead to my.. creation, as I then believed. About the sacrifices that were made to build the perfect killing machine." Sephiroth continued, in a strange bitter voice. "The tone of the writings was so scientific and detached.." He sighed.

"Jenova kept.. speaking to me.. It felt like a dream." Sephiroth said, and tried to resist the urge to walk even further away from Aeris. "I remember walking out of the Mansion and.. destroying everything in sight. I mean everything. I don't think I really even noticed what I was doing.. It was like a reflex. I was hurt.. So.. I killed." Sephiroth lifted his chin, and stared at the ceiling a moment.

"I walked to Jenova.. Or more like to one of the parts of her.. And she kept making promises of happiness and life beyond obeying humans and.. being lonely all the time.." Sephiroth smirked, but there was a deeply sad look in his eyes. "I felt like she understood me, and even though she looked nothing like me, I had no problems accepting her as my mother.. As you so gently put it, I had the lowest self-esteem possible." Sephiroth frowned in Aeris direction, and noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"I remember.. perhaps it was Cloud.. wanted revenge for what I had done.. I had no problems defeating him, or so I thought.. I walked out of the reactors core, to the bridge that connected the core to the outer parts of the reactor and I walked across it, over these large pools of Mako, when.." Sephiroth fell silent. "I remember the pain.. when someone stabbed me. And I remember falling to the Mako.." The voice of the silver-haired man quivered, and he looked rather exhausted. "I never felt any fear.. only anger. I couldn't believe I had been so careless.." Sephiroth confessed, and glanced at Aeris again. She stood up in silence, and walked to Sephiroth.

"Some time later I woke up in sector 2 slums.. I had a bad case of Mako poisoning and pretty much no memories of the last years.. All I had was Jenova. She claimed she had rescued me and.. I was repaying the favour, when we met." Sephiroth finished, and breathed calmly as Aeris wrapped her arms around him and hugged him warmly. Sephiroth enjoyed quiet moments like these, he felt there were never any strings attached. He could just enjoy the moment and not fear there'd be a price to pay.

"Are you two done cuddling or should I come back later?" Red grinned from the door, that appeared to have been left unlocked. Aeris blushed as she remembered how warmly she had welcomed Sephiroth after he had come back from his walk last night.

"What time is it?" Aeris asked, never pulling back from her boyfriend.

"It's six thirty or something like that.. Don't you just hate leaders who like to wake up early?" Red yawned, clearly still tired.

"Cloud just doesn't want to miss the Reunion." Aeris said light-heartedly, but didn't miss the strange look that appeared on Sephiroth's face. "What's wrong." She asked.

"Nothing." He answered, and Aeris just shook her head in mock-despair.

"I had that one coming, didn't I.." She muttered, but Sephiroth didn't get her joke.

"Well, hurry up and come downstairs.. I still have to go wake up Barret." Red yawned.

"Oh boy.. Good luck." Aeris smiled at the red-furred creature, and watched as he dissappeared behind the half-open door of her room.

"Now, where were we?" Aeris turned back to Sephiroth, and smiled. Her eyes were sparkling with insinuations, but suddenly she just turned her back at him and walked towards the door. "On our way to have breakfast?" She giggled from it.

* * * * *

"No, I'm *not* gonna say I'm sorry." Cloud sulked, while chewing his piece of white bread. "I'm not and that's final." He continued, as Tifa kept staring at him with a hurt look in her eyes.

"You can't keep hating him forever. I'm sure it would mean a lot to Aeris.. After all Sephiroth brought her back. And now that I think about it.. I agree with Yuffie, I don't think it was him who killed those people. The place looked messy.. Sephiroth was always so precise and swift.. But Zenobius, on the other hand--" Tifa continued, as suddenly Cloud interrupted her with a look.

"OK, so I agree. But I'm not apologizing to.. Sephiroth." Cloud snarled his former unit leaders name like it was a curse.

"It's just that.. Aeris looked pretty upset when you attacked Sephiroth.. And I'm just thinking.. It's OK, if you did it just to get back at him for your mother." Tifa smiled, and judging by the look on Clouds face she had hit the spot.

"How about your father? Don't you want revenge anymore?" Cloud asked her.

"I've come to realize there are more important things in life than revenge.. I think hate has stopped to be the source of my strength a long time ago." Tifa continued to smile, a bit nervous look in her eyes.

"I'm glad for you.. but.." Cloud shook his head frustrated. "I just can't let go, you know. My mother wanted me to succeed in SOLDIER.. She always looked after me, back then when I was always getting into fights.. I would've wanted her to see how well I'm doing now." Cloud continued.

"How do you know she's not watching..?" Tifa asked, and Cloud just smiled back at her. It was amazing how Tifa always seemed to know the right things to say.

"I love you!" He chuckled, and then all colour was drained from his face. Ups, Cloud thought, and felt like hitting himself. It was so typical of him to blurt things out like that.

"What did you say?" Tifa blinked, and for the longest awkward moment they just grinned at each other.

"Nothing, I.." Cloud began, as Tifa's lips drew into a smile.

"I love you too.." She said, and blushed at the words.

"Y-you do?" Cloud swallowed hard. "You know Tifa.. It felt good to hurt him." Cloud confessed after a moment of charged silence.

"You'd better not let Aeris hear that, she might try to suffocate you with a pillow or something." Tifa joked, still blushing.

"But I'm not like Sephiroth.. I couldn't enjoy killing anyone." Cloud told the dark-brown haired girl seated in front of him.

"I know." She replied, and for a moment the two friends just stared at each other.

"Where is everybody?" Aeris asked, while walking down the stairs leading down to the bar from the Inn's register.

"Sleeping most likely." Cloud answered, and glanced at Sephiroth who was walking down not far behind Aeris. He seemed his usual self, cold and uncaring. Cloud still had problems to believe he could ever be in a relationship with a person like Aeris, who seemed to be his completele opposite.

"Oh, daisys!" Aeris smiled at the sight of some flowers in vases. She walked to the table and sat down, grabbing one of the flowers. "So what's this about?" Aeris asked Cloud, briefly smiling at Sephiroth as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing her.

"We'll just go through the travel-plans, that's all.." Tifa shrugged.

"We're still heading for north, right?" Aeris asked, and felt a bit cold from just the thought of all that snow and ice.

"Yeah." Cloud said, and he and Sephiroth exchanged an angry look. Aeris shuddered as she remembered the way Sephiroth had gotten wounded, and hoped that any further battling between the two ex-SOLDIERs could be avoided.

"So Cloud, did you hear the latest rumours on Shin-Ra.." Tifa began talking with Cloud again, but Aeris didn't care to listen to their conversation. Instead she began plucking the petals of the daisy in her hand. Loves me, loves me not, loves me.. Aeris repeated in her thoughts, and as she was down to the last three petals she felt Sephiroth's gaze upon her.

"You really expect a flower to tell you how someone feels?" Sephiroth asked, guessing what Aeris had been thinking while plucking the white petals.

"Flowers are a lot smarter than you'd think." Aeris countered, and pulled the final petal loose. It fell to the surface of the table slowly, in a neat white pile.

"So what has that one told you? Ouch that hurts?" Sephiroth raised his brow, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Haha. Funny." Aeris looked at Sephiroth, smiling adoringly. "Actually, it tells me he loves me not." She continued, and placed the petal-free flower back into the vase she had taken it from.

"Maybe you should try another flower then. That one seems to be broken." Sephiroth grinned, and Aeris burst into laughter.

"Oh, you're too much!" She laughed, and held her eyes at Sephiroth even though Yuffie was walking down the stairs to the lounge below. She looked awfully tired, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely.

"Oh gosh. Grow up people." Yuffie groaned, and Aeris finally noticed the way Cloud and Tifa were staring at each other. She felt glad, that they were finally getting closer to each other, all though the memory of seeing Cloud hurt Sephiroth still stung Aeris' heart.

"Why the @&%£$ do we have to meet this &£$@# early in the @£$%& morning!" Cid asked, clearly on a bad mood. Though Aeris admitted, sometimes it was difficult to tell. He behaved just as rudely when on a good mood too. Cait Sith, Vincent and Barret followed Cid in silence, with slightly baffled expressions on their faces. Sometimes Cids language managed to break through to even those who had thought they had heard everything.

"Is everyone here?" Red asked from on top of the stairs, and after a guick glance at the lounge he decended down. 

"Well then.. After breakfast we'll head back to Highwind and head towards north.. We decided it would be best to land near Icicle Village. From there we'll continue by foot.. This is the big one, so be prepared for a lot of fighting. We don't know what to expect from Jenova." Cloud finished his speach, and glanced at Sephiroth as though waiting him to say something. Instead, Sephiroth just stared into space, ignoring the worried looks from Aeris' direction.

After eating quickly, the AVALANCHEr's gathered their things and prepared their chocobos for the long ride back to Highwind. Aeris fed hers and Sephiroth's black chocobo a few greens, while Sephiroth finished attaching their equipment on the birds back.

"Sephy?" Aeris suddenly asked, and Sephiroth glanced at her before continuing to stuff supplies into two bags.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat Jenova?" Aeris asked, and Sephiroth just stood in silence a moment.

"It depends." He answered then.

"Of what..? Me?" Aeris frowned, hoping her boyfriend would prove her wrong.

"What do you mean? Has someone said something about a thing depending on you?" Sephiroth glanced at her suspiciously, and Aeris smiled at his worried expression.

"Could you please say that a bit more vaguely please? I almost understood what you were saying." Aeris joked, but her smile was soon wiped from her lips as Sephiroth took a step closer to her.

"I've been.. hearing voices again." Sephiroth finally admitted, and a bit frightened look spread on Aeris' face. "And I was just wondering.. if you have too." He asked.

"No, I haven't.." Aeris shook her head, and contemplated whether to ask the next question or not. "Is it.. Jenova?" She asked, relieved when Sephiroth shook his head as a no.

"Hey ya two, stop talkin' and get walkin'!" Barret shouted from the back of a small row of chocobos, that were heading towards the exit of Cosmo Canyon.

"I won't tell Cloud." Aeris said, as she hopped on the chocobo, glad as Sephiroth followed her example and sat down behind Aeris. He then steered the chocobo towards the gate, and made it sprint so that they'd catch the others.

* * * * *

There was a note on the wall of a bar, almost tempting the half-drunken people to follow it's suggestion. Sephiroth's eyes ran across the short text quickly. The tittle was: join SOLDIER today! The paragraph below it promised a chance for everyone to make history. To make a difference, influence the fate of the Planet. What a joke, Sephiroth mused, and quickly drank his small glass of alcohol.

"Another?" The bartender asked indifferently, and Sephiroth just nodded at him in silence. There was still time..

"So what's your story?" The bearded man asked, while re-filling Sephiroth's glass.

"Oh.. you know.. Once upon a time, on a dark and stormy night.." Sephiroth answered calmly, staring into the depths of his glass. The bright liquid twirled around a moment, waiting to be swallowed.

"The mrs left, huh?" the man asked, and Sephiroth laughed dryly.

"Just let me be." He grunted, and didn't bother to glance at the owner of the bar he was in.

"Suit yourself." The dark-haired man shrugged, and moved to the other side of the wooden counter, cleaning it with a damp cloth. 

The bartender looked slightly overweight, dressed in the typical slum style. His black trousers were held up by suspenders, but they were so stained and patched they looked more like a patchwork guilt. His navy blue shirt was missing a few buttons from the top. The man looked happy though, Sephiroth noticed. The bartender walked to the other customer sitting at the opposite side of the counter, exhanged a few friendly words and then left from behind the counter to to bar, to collect empty glasses and wake up a few middle aged men who had passed out. 

"Time to go home Reggie.." Sephiroth heard the bartender say, as he shoved one of the very much drunken men out of the bar. Sephiroth turned his eyes at the mirror on the opposite side of him, on the wall. He stared at himself in the eyes for a while, until he just had to turn his gaze away. Sephiroth had long ago begun to hate mirrors, for a reason he didn't fully understand. He wasn't sure was it because of something he saw in his reflection.. or because of something he could never see? Sephiroth quickly finished his drink, and gave one last look at the poster nearby the exit.

There was a picture in it, just below the tittle, where a group of happy looking cadets were sitting in one of the larger lecture halls at SOLDIER academy. The picture was old, grainy and it's colours had begun to fade, but Sephiroth could still see the faces of young men and women, and the hope in their eyes. At the upper left corner of the picture, one boy in particular caught Sephiroth's attention. He was looking straight at the camera, almost defiantly, as though scolding the poor soul who'd ever glance at the picture. His silvery hair fell down the sides of his face in heavy bangles that looked almost like small snakes, reaching their venomous heads towards anyone who'd be foolish enough to approach him. He looked so out of place with his anger, so alienated and alone.. Sephiroth snorted, and placed a large enough amount of gil to cover his bill to the counter, and exited the bar. He didn't need this right now, Sephiroth thought, and silently felt grateful for having a mission in his life as a distraction.

Outside it was still dark, though streetlamps lit up a few corners of the main square of sector 2 slums. Unpaved, dry-soiled roads led from the 'Crossways Bar and Inn' to the main square, and Sephiroth began walking casually ahead. He passed shanty looking buildings, and noticed the bright circles of light, that the windows of the houses cast in the darkness. They glowed so invitingly, Sephiroth mused as he passed them by. He supposed it was possible to make a home in a shed, it really didn't take much to create a wam, loving environment. Sephiroth gritted his teeth, as he saw a broken childrens toy lying on the ground. He had wasted so much of his life.. So many years he'd never get back. The thought of dying alone, weak and helpless was more frightening to Sephiroth than anything he might have to endure with Jenova.

It's time.. She suddenly whispered, her voice humming in Sephiroth's ears.

"The train doesn't leave until the morning." Sephiroth muttered, as he saw the distant image of trains waiting around on the small station.

Don't waste any time.. Remember your promise.. Jenova's voice was distant, and full of suffery. She sounded weak, and it made Sephiroth angry. After all, when he had woken up with a Mako poisoning without any memories of the past years, Jenova had been there for him. She had protected him.. It was something Sephiroth had never experienced before.

"..What promise?" Sephiroth thought aloud, tilting his head. A flash of the Shin-Ra headquarters ran through Sephiroths mind like an electric shock, startling him. Soon the memory was erased from his mind, as Sephiroth just locked it away into the deepest corners of his brain.

Come.. Jenova whispered, and Sephiroth could almost feel an invisible force pull him gently closer to the trainstation. He could see there weren't any people standing around the platform, even though a lonely street lamp lit it up. Small puddles of dirty water on the platforms gleamed in the shades of it's bluish light.

"Don't worry.. I will." Sephiroth smirked coldly, relishing the sudden feeling of energy gushing in his veins. He always felt so alive just before battle, so aware of every tinge of the moment.

* * * * *

"Sephiroth..?" Aeris' voice quivered, as she pointed to a strange looking monster that seemed to be half machine.

"Yes?" Sephiroth said, indifferently, while gently pulling back the reins of their black chocobo. The two of them were a little behind the others, since it looked like Cloud was racing against Sephiroth. The older man considered such a competition childish, and didn't care to sink on his level. Still, Sephiroth had to admit the satisfied grin on Clouds face had felt irritating.

"..What do you want me to do?" He asked, as the strange monster came closer with a ferocious look on it's face.

"Kill it, Kill it!" Aeris shouted, and they both jumped down from on top of the black chocobo. Aeris walked it some distance away, clearly frightened.

"That sounds kind of funny coming from you." Sephiroth smirked, and then turned to the monster casually. It was almost twice his size, and of deep green colour. There were a set of wheels below it, which suggested it could be a creation of Shin-Ra's. They had once attempted to unite the best aspects of a machine to those of monsters. But as Sephiroth recalled, they hadn't been very succesful.

"Comet2!" Sephiroth cast the powerful spell on the monster, and watched as the rain of meteors killed it. 

~Danger!~ a voice suddenly bawled in Sephiroth's ears, and as he turned to Aeris he noticed she was clutching her head from the intensity of the voice. As Aeris raised her eyes, she noticed Sephiroth was staring at her.

"You heard it too?" He asked, a bit stunned. "B-but.. That was the planet." Aeris said, thinking more about how Sephiroth could hear the cetra than the message that they had just sent. "How can you.. You've got Jenova cells. They wouldn't want to speak to you." Aeris thought aloud, and immediatly cursed her bad choise of words. 

Sephiroths gaze sunk, and he walked over to the frightened looking black chocobo in silence.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised, I thought you heard.. Jenova." Aeris continued, mentally hitting herself. "Not that I didn't trust you when you said you didn't, I just thought maybe you couldn't recognize her voice." Aeris continued, following Sephiroth's every movement. He didn't look any different, and his motions didn't seem particularly tense, but there was something in his eyes that caught Aeris' attention. It was hurt.

"Hey.." Aeris walked to him, and attempted to touch him, but Sephiroth avoided her hand by moving to the other side of the chocobo.

"We'd better get going. I'm not sure what the cetra meant, but it can't be anything good." He told Aeris in a determined voice, and jumped on top of their big black bird.

"You're right." Aeris nodded, and allowed Sephiroth to help her up. As she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against the impenetrable wall of Sephiroth's back, Aeris thought back to the innocent remarks Yuffie had made. She had claimed Aeris' life would be nothing but running from one crisis to the next. She had begun to believe her life would not be that different alone either. She was the last cetra and would probably always be in danger.. and without Sephiroth, Aeris wondered if she'd have the strength to keep fighting.

* * * * *

She's coming.. Jenova laughed maliciously, as she slid into the shadows of a crumbling, old building. The stone walls were deteriorating due to their age, and grass was growing through the stone paved roads. The entire city looked abandoned and drowzy, almost as if it was waiting for life to return there.

"Good. I was getting bored." Zenobius smirked, while polishing his sword. His favourite weapong was speacially designed for him by Shin-Ra's weapons department, and it had several unique features to it. In spite of it's beatifully ornamented surface, it was nothing compared to Sephiroth's Masamune though. Zenobius remembered reading, that the long-bladed sword was made for Sephiroth by the best sword-makers in the world, and it was the only one of it's kind. Even though Zenobius admired the sword, there was little point in stealing it. After all, Sephiroth was the only one who could use it to it's full potential.

Don't worry.. Your sword shall soon have a victim to plunge into. Jenova chuckled at the thought, relishing the image of Aeris' death in her mind.

"You're a one sick lady.." Zenobius glanced at Jenova, and they both laughed cruelly.

* * * * *

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie asked Cloud, with an exaggarated look of suffery on her face.

"I told you, not yet. Just sit down and wait." Cloud snapped at her, for he was rather getting annoyed with the teenager repeating her whining every five minutes.

"Well, If I'll vomit I know who to do it on." Yuffie muttered to herself.

"I can't find a place to land this bloody thing.." Cid circled above the vast snowfields. "There's not one frickin' spot available! Like trying to find a parking spot around Loveless theatre on a £$%¤& opening night!" The platinum haired pilot continued to curse his bad luck.

"You've actually been to Loveless theatre?" Cloud raised his brow suspiciously.

"It's a saying, you stupid--" Cid began, when suddenly he saw Aeris walk into the cockpit of the Highwind airship - alone.

"Where's.. umm.." Tifa began. They had all grown used to thinking of Sephiroth as Aeris' shadow, who always followed her everywhere she went; like an obedient, though extremely scary-looking puppy dog.

"I told him to rest for a moment." Aeris grinned awkwardly, and walked to Tifa.

"Are we ever gonna land this thing?" Yuffie asked in despair, and Cloud just glared back at her.

"Hey Aeris.. About the promise.." Tifa smiled sheepishly.

"I know you did what you could." Aeris just nodded, accepting Tifa's apology even though she never spoke the actual words: I'm sorry about what happened.

"I appreciate it that.. You're not blaming me." Tifa continued.

"Yeah, not that many people would want to be enemies with you now that you're together with Sephiroth. I mean, one word ahead and.. she'd be dead." Yuffie spoke, and Tifa's eyes went wide with the thought. She definately didn't want Sephiroth to ever slash at her again.

"Don't be so dramatic, Yuffie.. He's not like that." Aeris just sighed.

"Oh yeah? I'm willing to bet you could make him do whatever you wanted. Admit it, you've totally got him under your control." Yuffie folded her arms, and stared down at Aeris defiantly. She was clearly waiting for an answer, but Aeris didn't know what to say. There were times when he had seen Sephiroth behave like a defenceless child, completely at her mercy, and then at times he was the most pig-headed, stubborn man she had ever met. But had she any real control over Sephiroth, Aeris wasn't sure.

"How is it going with him, in general?" Tifa asked, still a bit uncomfortable talking about the relationship between Aeris and Sephiroth. Aeris valued it a lot, that Tifa was at least trying to give Sephiroth a chance.

"Great." Aeris smiled. "But sometimes he just worries me.. It's weird how one minute he's begging me to never leave him, and the next moment he's pushing me away.. It's like he's not sure of what he wants." Aeris shrugged.

"Well, are you sure you want to be in a relationship like that? One'd think it'd be emotionally.. exhausting." Tifa asked, a somewhat apologetic tone to her voice.

"I made it sound like a lot bigger problem than it really is. I like him despite all his flaws.. Or in fact just because of them." Aeris answered mysteriously. She was truly enjoying the girly conversation, since it had been a while since there had been a chance for the AVALANCHEr's to unwind.

"I admit he's changed but still.. I could never even consider being in a relationship with Sephiroth, much less love him." Tifa shook her head.

"Well good. Because he's all mine." Aeris giggled light-heartedly.

Across from the sofa the three young women were sitting on, Cloud was trying to figure out his battle strategy. He realized there was a good chance of them walking into a trap, but the blonde man felt far too angry at Zenobius and Jenova to turn back now. How dared they use him to get rid of Sephiroth? Cloud felt like an idiot, for not realizing Zenobius' involvement from the moment his eyes met the sight of the destroyed Wutai.

"We're landing!" Cid exclaimed, as the Highwind began to lose altitude.

"Finally.." Yuffie sighed, looking rather sick.

"OK, we'd better get ready. There's still a long walk to Icicle Village from here, and I want to get there before dark. It's not safe to camp out on the snow-fields." Cloud explained to everyone.

"Not to mention, freezing cold!" Yuffie muttered as she walked out of the cock-pit and towards the cabins above it.

* * * * *

Sephiroth stood in the rather thin layer of powder snow, waiting for Aeris to tie her shoelaces. ~Jenova will be waiting..~ A sweet voice whispered him quietly, but Sephiroth didn't respond to it. He didn't want Aeris to notice anything, since it seemed she had not heard the same warning.

"My hands are freezing!" Aeris wrapped the warm blanket tighter around her shoulders, desperately trying to stop her bodyheat from escaping. The icy cold breeze, that never seemed to seize on the barren snowfields, hit against Sephiroth's back, throwing back his long hair.

"You should buy mittens.. Or something." Sephiroth muttered, glancing at Aeris briefly. Her cheeks had a healthy red glow to them, and a few snoflakes that had stuck to her hair glittered like small crystals.

"Yeah, I actually feel like doing some shopping." Aeris grinned, and grabbed Sephiroth's gloved hand. "Come on.. We'll be left behind." She smiled, and pointed towards the others already a small distance away.

"What's wrong with that..?" Sephiroth grunted, but followed Aeris as she began walking again.

"You think it's true what Cid said, that there'll be a snow-storm this evening?" Aeris asked, shivering in the low temperature. "The sky looks so clear.." She continued, fascinated by seeing her exhaled breath rise to the skies as a small, misty cloud.

"It's possible. Weather changes pretty quickly in areas this close to the north pole." Sephiroth answered, and Aeris glanced up at him. Sometimes it was so obvious how well educated Sephiroth was.. It made sence that anyone with a scientist for a father would be pressured into studying too. Aeris could only imagine what Sephiroth's childhood must've been like. No matter what he did, he could never satisfy the scientists surrounding him. They had constantly pressured him into always getting better results.

"We should be able to reach the village before the storm, though.." Sephiroth sounded confident.

"Good.. I'd hate to get lost out here.. All these places look so alike." Aeris explained, while viewing the surrounding nature. Everything was covered in pure white, powder snow, it hung even on the branches of tall leafless trees. In the distance, tall mountains rose towards the skies with white ice-covered tops.

"Listen.." Aeris suddenly spoke up in a serious tone. "I hope you don't think I don't trust you? 'Cause I do.. I'd trust my life in your hands." She grinned, and waited for Sephiroth to say something. Instead he just glanced at her in silence.

"What..?" Aeris asked, and Sephiroth didn't answer immediatly. Slowly his lips curved into a slight smile, and his gaze wandered back to the barely visible path they were walking on.

"You don't have to feel responsible for me." Sephiroth said. "My memories are my burdain alone.. I don't want you to nurse me." He continued.

"I don't nurse you, I just.. I really don't mind taking that weight off of your shoulders for a while." Aeris shook her head, noticing they were walking on quite a slow pace.

"That's.. sweet of you, but.. I don't want you to feel like you have to watch what you say or do around me. Even if I'd get hurt.. I can take it." Sephiroth replied, and noticed Red run back towards them. The red-furred creature seemed to be enjoying the snow and the cold, fresh air, since his thick fur kept him nice and warm.

"Is everything allright?" He shouted once he had come within hearing range.

"Yeah, we're just fine!" Aeris answered, and waved her hand at the creature.

"Try to keep up!" Red finished, and turned back to join the others. As he left, Aeris turned her attention back to her boyfriend, who seemed to be once again beating himself up over something.

"Sephiroth.. You sound like you want me to hurt you.. But would you really feel better, if I slapped you? 'Cause I swear to god, I'm close to doing just that." Aeris said, and heaved a sigh.

"..You have no idea how difficult it is.. To try and be good. Because the more you reach for it, the more you realize you'll never be.. good.. again. I'll always be a killer, even if I'd never take a life again." Sephiroth explained. "And in a way.. Maybe.. By suffering I could somehow.. redeem myself." He continued, and Aeris bit her lip.

"Why should you feel any more pain than you already have?" She asked him, and Sephiroth thought about his answer a long while.

"Because.. at times.. I don't feel pain. I'm happy, almost serene.. And that makes me feel more guilty than anything that I've ever done.." He confessed, turning his gaze away from the emerald glow of Aeris' eyes. When he felt her squeeze his hand for support, Sephiroth felt so weak. It was so easy to be weak and pitiful around Aeris. She never punished him for it, quite the opposite she encouraged him to behave more and more like what he felt. He had become a 'console-me'-type a guy, something Sephiroth had always despised.

"Let's just get to Icicle Village." He grunted, and hastened his pace. He could see the worried look never left Aeris' eyes, and it made Sephiroth feel guilty. He didn't want Aeris to worry about him. He was fine. He had always been fine, at least that's what Sephiroth told himself.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris spoke up again. "Do you think the storm will last long?" She asked.

"Probably. We might not be able to continue our journey until noon tomorrow.. It'd be pretty crazy to walk around in the dark anyway." Sephiroth grinned, remembering he had done just that on a few occasions. It seemed strange, that a person important enough could make all the years of learning how to think like a SOLDIER dissappear. Sephiroth's first priority wasn't the mission anymore.. And he was taking unnecessary risks for Aeris, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

* * *

Wow, chapter 30 is now officially DONE!! I actually liked this chapter, so hopefully you will too. ^_^ Umm, I know the green wheelie monsters don't live in the Canyon (at least not that I remember) but I just thought of those monsters when writing.. Don't ask me why 'cause I honestly don't know. ^_^ So anyway, I decided to write it that way in the spur of the moment and afterwards I just felt too lazy to change anything. I might revise this whole thing some day when I'll have developed a brain. And maybe an actual talent for this sorta thing. *Giggles*


	35. Chapter 31.

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Give me Sephiroth.. Give me Sephiroth.. *tries to send a telepathic message to Squaresoft* ^_^ Thanks to Chocobo Goddess for a little inspiration! While reading a scene from your story I got an idea for this story too. (By this I refer to the talk Sephiroth has with Tifa.) Also I'd like to thank Riye for giving me an idea.. But more about that in the next chapter! ^_^ (Wow, a cliffhanger in a disclaimer. I've really surpassed myself this time!)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ooh! 80 reviews and counting! I'm just ecstatic! :D Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments! I suppose I don't have to tell you I'm pretty close to the end of this fic? I'm going to try and write these last few chapters to the best of my ability! Umm.. What else.. Oh! There will be a major surprise in this chapter, that will shape the rest of 'Pieces of Us'. So this will be one of my more emotional chapters. Hopefully you'll like it! There'll be lot's of A/S:y scenes! WARNING: The degree of sweetness in this chapter can cause giddy behaviour and temporary insanity that can manifest as a sudden need to hug everything in sight. Proceed with caution and know that you have been warned.

* * *

CHAPTER 31.

That is the land of lost content,  
I see it shining plain,  
The happy highways where I went  
And cannot come again.

- A. E. Housman -

The powder snow rustled beneath the soles of Vincent's shoes, as he walked at the side of the main group. The sun had reached the highest point on the sky, but it's warmth didn't seem to reach the frozen ground. The endless glaciers that formed a good half of the northern continent, were surrounded by tall peaks of mountains. Everything looked so white, even the sky on which a few greyish clouds flowed slowly, as if too heavy to move. Every once in a while, Vincent saw braches of trees or a rock peeking out from under the heavy blanket of snow.

"Do you remember how little it used to snow in Niebelheim?" Tifa asked Cloud. The blond haired man was walking at the lead of their group, with Tifa and Red just a step behind him.

"..Yeah." Cloud answered, in a somewhat uncertain voice.

"Oh, you just have to remember! All the kids used to throw sleet at Mrs. Richards, the shopkeepers wife?" Tifa reminded, but Cloud didn't seem to remember any better. "It was the winter before my mum.. died." She continued, and her voice trembled.

Vincent turned his attention away from Cloud and Tifa, and noticed Cait Sith, Yuffie and Barret whispering to each other. Behind them and Cid, Aeris and Sephiroth were walking in silence. Their expressions were more or less neutral, and the dark-haired man couldn't help but wonder why. Aeris had been revived, they were together again and the only thing standing between their relationship - Jenova - would soon be eliminated. They had a real chance at a future together, something Vincent could never have with his true love. At times Vincent still wondered, why he had been so cruelly stripped of the one light in his life. Hojo had doomed him into the lifelong darkness of night.. So it frustrated Vincent to see the way Aeris and Sephiroth still had doubts about each other.

"Yo Vincent.. Is it true what Cait Sith's been mumbling', that the General and Aeris are gonna get married?" Barret asked in a hushed voice, clearly not wanting his words to reach Cloud's ears.

"What? I've not heard anything of the kind." Vincent cleared his throat, surprised by the question. He glanced at Cait Sith, who was talking with Yuffie about something he couldn't quite hear. The creature never even noticed Vincent's quizzical look, so the ex-Turk returned his crimson gaze at Barret.

"Oh.. I sure hope there ain't anythin' to it, Sephiroth ain't the husband type, ya know?" Barret continued, glancing at Aeris and Sephiroth. "I'll tell ya one thing though.. If they're gettin' married, they sure hide it damn well.." He grunted and then moved further away from Vincent. The former Turk was left alone to wonder, if there was any merit to Cait Sith's claim. Maybe he had spoken about it with Aeris? Vincent decided to have a talk with Aeris when they'd arrive to Icicle Village.

Unlike the others, Vincent wasn't so quick to judge the marriage. He wanted to believe there was a chance for Aeris and Sephiroth to avoid his fate. Vincent knew there was hardly anything worse than to continue one's life with nothing but regrets, and forever relive the same moments of happiness as well as misery. Sometimes when waking up, the pain of finding out those sweet dreams were nothing more than fading whispers of sleep still brought tears to Vincents eyes.

"Icicle Village should be at the end of this upward road." Cloud said, and raised his hand to block out the blinding light of day that dazzled his eyes.

"Finally!" Tifa smiled at him.

As all the AVALANCHEr's began going through their travel plans, Vincent was forced to break his silent reverie. It was difficult to concentrate on anything, when a hyperactive teenager practiced her victory moves just a step away.

* * * * *

"You shouldn't have come." Lucresia gasped, as she pulled open the door to her home. It was Vincent Valentine, a member of Turks she had met at Shin-Ra headquarters. The handsome, dark haired man was also her secret lover, whom she always woved never to see again.

"Why not? Are you afraid of your husband?" Vincent asked, handing a beautiful crimson coloured rose to Lucresia. She accepted the gift, for even though her house was located on the upper platform of Midgar, she rarely saw flowers as fair and delicate as the red rose she now held in her hand. It had a weak scent, one that reminded her of her mother. She used to cut a new rose out of her garden every day, and plant it into a crystal vase on top of their livingroom table.

"I do not fear him, love.. I fear what it could mean, if he ever found me in the arms of another. I do not wish him ill." Lucresia sighed, and stepped aside from the door to let Vincent enter her home.

"I can understand any man would go crazy of jealousy, if he had a lady as fair as thee.." Vincent murmured, as he followed Lucresia to the innermost chambers of her house. She finally halted to stand in front of a picture-window, and stared out at her small garden, bathed in the moons blue shimmer. By the pond, a statue of a chocobo mother with it's chickling stood still, frozen to the moment where they had arched their long necks to drink. Looking at the statue always made Lucresia sad for some reason. She knew the beaks of the mother and it's chickling would never reach water.

"I've always liked the poet in you, Vincent.. 'Tis as though you saw the world the same way I do.." Lucresia sighed, and held her eyes in the garden.

From that window she could see the edge of Midgar's plate, where the tall walls surrounding the sectors rose. She could never feel at home in a city that seemed more like a fortress. Lucresia wore her ebony-black hair in a neat bun, from which a few long curls fell down the sides of her face. Lost deep in her thoughts of home and her family, who had all died when Lucresia had been but a young girl, she began playing with a lock of her hair.

"I want nothing from you but your love.. So why must you torment me so? Why do you say; it's best we part now, if your only intent is to re-appear on my door?" Vincent asked, grabbing Lucresias hands.

"Forgive me.. For I cannot choose between you and the man that is my husband in marriage.." Lucresia frowned, and lifted her eyes to meet Vincent's gaze. "It is as though you asked me to choose water over fire.." She turned her back at Vincent, walking deeper into her dimly lit home.

At the far corner, a small distance away from a few bookshelves and the coffee table surrounded by leather couches, was a heavy wooden writing desk. Lucresia stopped to it, stroking the tables cool surface with a thoughtful look on her face. "Water drowns.. and fire burns.. Yet both are essential to life. How could you ask me to give up either?" She whispered, and for a moment the only sound in the room was the calm, synchronized breathing of the two lovers who stared at each other across the room as though from two sides of an insurmountable ocean.

* * * * *

Delicate, light snow swirled down the vacant streets, and at times the wind dashed it against the windows and walls of cozy looking log cabins. Large icicles dangled from under the eaves' of houses as if defying gravity, gleaming in the afternoon sun like the clearest of glass. Frost covered the branches of trees like sugar icing and a thick layer of pure white snow hid the ground from view. The small holiday resort of Icicle Village looked like it had been taken from a postcard or a painting.

"Wouldn't it be fun to make a snowman?" Aeris looked up at Sephiroth, smiling excited. She couldn't wait to buy herself a pair of warm mittens and a scarf, and go out in the piquant, cold winter air.

"A snowman?" Sephiroth glanced at Aeris, looking rather amused.

"Or we could go try out one of those.. snowboards?" Aeris suggested, looking like she would burst if she wouldn't get a chance to play with the snow.

"There's still time.. The weather looks clear enough." Sephiroth shrugged, not bothering to hide his reluctrance. Aeris looked at him, and sighed deeply. Sometimes he was quite frankly, hopeless.

"Listen up!" Cloud cleared his throat, standing by Tifa's side. "The storm is approaching us, so we'd better not head for the valley until sometime tomorrow." He began, but Aeris held her attention in a small group of children throwing snowballs at each other. Aeris smiled to herself, noticing the warning look Sephiroth gave her.

"Throw one of those things at me and you'll be drying your clothes 'till the next week." He muttered, and Aeris giggled.

"Oh yeah?" She glanced at him and smiled. "I wouldn't mind drying up next to your soaked-self." She grinned.

"You couldn't touch me." Sephiroth glanced at her, smirking.

"No?" Aeris lifted her hand to her hip, and stared at Sephiroth quizzically. "I beg to differ." She murmured, and Sephiroth smiled back at her as if to say he accepted the challenge.

"..That's why I think we should use any spare time for training and preparing for the battle against Jenova." Cloud continued, and Aeris blushed a bit as she realized she had missed a good half of what the leader of AVALANCHE had been saying.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss a thing." Sephiroth whispered in her ear as he walked past her, and a wide smile spread across Aeris' face. She watched Sephiroth enter the item shop, built inside a two-storey log cabin. Aeris noticed the eyes of Cloud, Tifa and Cid followed his sudden departure too, but they didn't comment on it, possibly because it was so ordinary for Sephiroth to behave as though he and Aeris were the only ones travelling.

"You really expect us to spend the perhaps last evening of our lives training? Get real." Yuffie snorted, and kicked at a nearby block of ice.

"Anyway.." Cloud glanced at Yuffie, before continuing his speach. "We should keep an eye on any SOLDIER troops.. They don't usually patrol on areas this isolated, but we can expect them to want to do something to get the Black Materia back to their hands." He told the others.

"So what do ya think we ought to do?" Barret asked.

"Yeah, should some of us go and check if there are any Shin-Ra troops around? 'Cos I sure don't want to wake up with a guns barrel in front of my face." Yuffie joined in the conversation, and Red grunted something along the lines that he agreed.

"Cid, couldn't you organize something?" Cloud asked the platinum haired pilot, who was standing at the back of the group.

"Why the hell do I have to? Why can't you bloody do it?" He countered, and Cloud felt like blushing. In the cold air everyone looked rather rosy, so nobody noticed.

"Come on, just take Yuffie and Barret with you and walk around - I doubt you'll even see any SOLDIER's." Cloud shrugged.

"I don't wanna go! Why can't Red go instead of me?" Yuffie complained.

"I was supposed to go through the maps with him." Cloud frowned.

"Hey, I can go." Tifa smiled, and Yuffie bounced up and down relieved.

"Yay! Where's the nearest restaurant? I'm starving!" She exclaimed, and ran off.

"Tifa, are you sure about this..? Maybe you shouldn't." Cloud protested, but Tifa shook her head.

"I can take care of myself. And like you said, it'll be like a walk in the park. We won't probably run into anything more dangerous than a few Jumpings or a pack of Bandersnatches." She explained.

"But I.." Cloud continued his protest, but Tifa just walked to Barret and Cid, completely ignoring him.

"Let's go then! The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." Tifa told them, and the two men nodded at her before the three of them walked towards the path that circled Icicle Village.

"Thanks for listening." Cloud snorted, and then turned to Cait Sith, Aeris, Vincent and Red.

"I think I'm gonna go look for Sephiroth.. Don't forget to reserve rooms for all of us." Aeris smiled sheepishly, and then walked towards the item shop Sephiroth had entered only a moment ago.

"Well then I think.." Cloud said, as Red and Cait Sith began walking towards the Inn. Vincent followed them in silence, looking like he wasn't too interested in honing his battle techiques either.

"Hey! The meeting's not over yet! I still meant to talk about the valley and the snowstorm and.." Cloud fell silent, as he found himself standing alone on the main street that wound across the small holiday resort. "Nobody ever told me being a leader would be quite like this.." He muttered to himself, and then ran after the others in the direction of the Inn.

* * * * *

As Aeris pushed the door to the item-shop open, the bell placed above it jingled merrily. She soon noticed the saleswoman, sitting behind the counter. The young woman with brazen coloured hair only glanced at Aeris before returning her eyes at the other customer in her store. It was Sephiroth, who currently had his back turned to the door. He was turning the pages of a catalogue, through which it was possible to order custom made materia-bracelets. Aeris smiled to herself, and resisted the urge to try and sneak up on him.

"I never knew you were that big on bracelets Sephy.." She spoke up, and giggled as Sephiroth jumped at her voice. He glanced at her over his shoulder, and smirked.

"It's not for me." He said, and quickly Aeris turned her gaze to her bracelets. They were old, and the gold paint had woren off of them from more than one spot. Also, the sides of the slots were covered in scratches.

"I was going to buy new ones." Aeris pouted.

"Sure you were." Sephiroth just smirked, and turned to the next page of the catalogue.

"I'll take these." Sephiroth dropped the catalogue on top of the counter, and the small woman sitting behind it was startled by the loud sound.

"Umm.. the model 1409?" The saleswoman checked, in a frightened voice. Sephiroth just gave her a look.

"O-Ok then.. How about the decoration?" She asked.

"Try this." Sephiroth handed the woman a white piece of paper.

"Oh.. It's.." She mumbled, and then added the design to the orderform. "I'll just take these to the weapons store.. You can collect the bracelet from there tomorrow morning." She mumbled, and ran off.

"You didn't have to be so rude.." Aeris shook her head, as she walked up to Sephiroth. "I think she was attracted to you." She grinned.

"Hmpfh." Sephiroth denied the thought, and closed the catalogue before Aeris saw the model he had chosen. 

"Anyway, now that we're here.. I feel like doing some shopping." Aeris smiled.

"Oh?" Sephiroth said, leaning against the counter.

"Look at all these clothes!" Aeris said, dissappearing behind clothes displayed on a horizontal bar. There were two long bars, a few shelves and a table on the southern wall of the shop, and at the western corner there were the fitting rooms and a revolving stand on which there were miscellaneous items, like potions and antidotes.

Suddenly Aeris peeked from behind one of the racks, and looked Sephiroth over. "You might wanna reconsider that black with black look." She said thoughtfully.

"..Over my dead body." Sephiroth said, terrified to see Aeris pull out a pink, fluffy sweater. Aeris noticed the look on his face, and giggled.

"This is for me!" She explained, and didn't miss the sigh of relief Sephiroth heaved. "Oh, what a cute cardigan!" She said then, and pulled the cherry red piece of clothing out.

"I wonder who's going to pay for all that cuteness? After all they charge a fortune for clothes in places like these." Sephiroth asked, and Aeris winced at him.

"You wouldn't mind borrowing me some money?" She asked. "I'll pay back, I promise!" Aeris continued, a pleeing look on her face.

"Fine.. It's not like I need much cash anyway." Sephiroth shook his head, and glanced at the small window located next to the door. The saleswoman was walking back, probably to tell how much the bracelet would cost.

"Yay!" Aeris beamed at him, and quickly returned to rummaging through the racks. "This kind of reminds me of something I used to do with my best friend.." She added, and smiled warmly at the memory of Kiara.

"You actually did this for fun?" Sephiroth glanced at Aeris, disbelief written all over his face.

"What, shopping is fun! All these neat things!" Aeris pointed at a collection of glass objects rested on top of a small table nearby.

Suddenly the bell jingled, as the woman with brazen coloured hair re-entered her store. "OK, that'll be 61.000 gils." She stated, and Sephiroth lifted his bag on top of the counter. Not much later, the whole amount of money was there in a tall pile.

"Wow. You never told me you're rich." Aeris gasped. She doubted she had ever seen so much money in one place. 

"You think I'm rich? You should take a look at Hojo's bank account. You could run a small country with his salary." Sephiroth snorted, disparaging his wealth.

"Nevertheless.. Thanks. I don't think anyone's ever bought me such an expensive gift." Aeris smiled, feeling her cheeks fluster.

"Well, it's a small price to pay for keeping you alive." Sephiroth shrugged, and for a moment Aeris just looked at him, wondering whatever she'd done to deserve him.

"So you need some money for the clothes?" Sephiroth broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah.. I guess." Aeris winced again, feeling awkward for having to borrow money from her boyfriend. She had always believed in not accepting expensive gifts from anyone, but after meeting Sephiroth all her rules of dating had flown straight out of the window.

"Are you going somewhere?" Aeris asked, as Sephiroth grabbed his receipt from the saleswoman.

"I'd like to take a walk before the storm and maybe--" Sephiroth began, and Aeris nodded at him understandingly.

"Kick at a rock while pretending it to be Cloud?" She asked, and Sephiroth just smirked. "Go on, I'll be fine." Aeris shooed him towards the door.

"You're sure?" Sephiroth asked, his head still peeking in the store from behind the front door.

"Just go already!" Aeris laughed, and blew a kiss in his direction.

"Back at ya." Sephiroth grinned, and then dissappeared from view. Aeris just smiled a moment, before returning to her shopping. It didn't take her long to find a pair of cherry red mittens and a scarf of matching colour. Aeris went through all the racks, before accepting she'd probably not find anything else worth buying.

"I'll take these." She placed all her purchases to the counter, from which the saleswoman put them to a bag she then handed to Aeris.

"That'll be.. 17.000 gils please." The brazen-haired woman said, and Aeris swallowed hard as she pushed the 15.000 Sephiroth had left for her over to the woman, adding her own 2000 to the amount. She knew it was a lot of money, but Aeris felt each piece of clothing she had bought would serve a purpose and were absolutely essential.

"Thankyou and come again." The woman smiled widely.

No wonder, Aeris thought, it had been a good day for the woman saleswise. After all, how often did a one single customer buy nearly 80.000 gils worth of clothes and accessories? Feeling a little guilty after her shopping spree, Aeris headed for the Inn so that she'd be able to change. In the lobby, Cloud and Red were trying to decide who'd sleep in which room. Especially the room number one seemed to cause some dispute.

"I'm the leader, so it's logical--" Cloud began his argument.

"Oh, so we have ranks now?" Red grunted.

"No, but.." Cloud fell silent.

"Hi guys." Aeris smiled when greeting her friends.

"Oh hi. Aren't you supposed to be with Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, and Aeris shook her head as a no.

"He said he wanted to go do some.. training stuff." Aeris grinned.

"..How ironic. Of all the people, he follows my suggestion.." Cloud snorted, not seeming particularly amused. 

"Anyway, I just came to dump all these clothes I bought." Aeris lifted her shopping bag, and Cloud handed her one of the keys.

"Say no more. It's room number four." He explained, and pointed towards the stairs.

"Oh, thanks." Aeris smiled, and turned towards the stairs, on which a large, detailed carpet was rested. "One more thing.. You didn't happen to see in which direction Sephiroth went? I'd need to talk to him about something." She asked, when she had almost reached the stairs.

"Sure.. He took the path that leads to the forest over there, at the base of a mountain." Red answered and Aeris thanked him with a smile.

"Huh? You never said you saw him go there." Cloud looked at Red baffled.

"That's exactly why I deserve room number one." The red-furred creature said, as he grabbed the room key from Cloud's hand.

"Hey, doesn't leadership mean anything to you guys anymore? This is not a democracy!!" Cloud protested and ran after his teammates.

* * * * *

Sephiroth stood still, staring at a tattered, grey leaf that somehow held onto a branch of a tree. The wind treated it roughly, trying to pull it loose. The wind grew more violent, blowing midst the forest of leafless trees. As he turned on his heels to walk back to the Icicle Village, he felt something hit against his back. It was snow, a few resistant flakes stuck to Sephiroth's hair despite his efforts to remove it.

"Gotcha!" Aeris laughed, taking support from the nearby treetrunk, since she was laughing so hard she had difficulty standing in the slippery snow. "Right in the target!" She giggled, while trying to brush off the snow that stuck to her new cherry-red mittens and scarf.

"You're going to pay for that." Aeris heard Sephiroth mutter, with an expression that remained obscure to her. Still there was no mistaking the very amused smirk, when Sephiroth picked up a handful of snow. 

"Waah!!" Aeris ran in the opposite direction, towards spruces that offered her better cover. She ducked just as Sephiroth threw his snowball at her, and it flew past her. "You missed!" Aeris giggled, still huddled under the spruce. 

"No I didn't." Sephiroth tilted his head, and his smirk soon grew into a wide grin.

"Huh?" Aeris wondered, as suddenly the heavy snowcover on the spruce's branches fell on top of her, leaving her standing in a pile of snow filled with dark green needles and small twigs. "Thanks Seph." Aeris sighed, as a lump of snow fell down from on top of her head.

"It was my pleasure." Sephiroth grinned, while helping Aeris out of the snow. "You're right, that was fun." He said, and Aeris gave him a look.

"I was just going to go slide that hill over there. But now that you're here, I thought.." Aeris pointed towards a small sled, that she had pulled behind her from Icicle Village. When Aeris lifted the handle at the end of a cream white string that was attached to the sled, Sephiroth realized where she was going with it.

"You know Aeris.." Sephiroth grabbed the string, and Aeris beamed at him. She quickly sat down on the sled and waited for Sephiroth to start pulling at her towards the hill. "Sometimes I feel like you're taking advantage of my inhuman strength." He groaned, and walked between two treetrunks on a narrow path that was visible even in the thick snow.

"Don't be silly. But do you think you could maybe run?" She asked, and giggled.

"And besides.. Sliding down a hill is such pointless activity. What sence is there to walk to the top of an earth formation such as that hill, just to get down again?" Sephiroth sighed, and shook his head. A few silvery bangles gleamed in the sun, reminding Aeris of feathers.

"That sounds like the talk of a man who's never slid down a hill." Aeris smiled, knowing she was right.

* * * * *

Cait Sith sneeked out of the hotel, and quickly ran across the icy street to a deserted house. There was no room for carelessness, so he was very careful not to let anyone see him as he entered the building.

"Hello?" Cait Sith spoke into his PSM, hearing the connection crackle. A loud sound grated on Cait Sith's ears, as the person in the other end began his transmission.

"We hear you, loud and clear. What's the status report." A voice asked.

"The snow storm will prevent them from leaving tonight." Cait Sith answered quickly, fiddling with his megaphone. It didn't seem right anymore, to report on the AVALANCHEr's whereabouts like this, but he had little choise.

"And the General?" The voice asked.

"He's with them. Still." Cait Sith said, wondering why the Shin-Ra were so interested in their ex-employee. Maybe they still felt threatened by Sephiroth? Cait Sith wondered, if the Shin-Ra would show as much attention to him, had he stayed with Jenova.

"Who ever knew he was such a compliant person beneath.." The voice snorted, sounding more annyed than puzzled.

"I wouldn't know, Sir." Cait Sith sighed. He quietly decided, like so many times before, that this would be the last time he'd give in to the demands of his superiors.

* * * * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow this." Aeris handed over the handle from which one pulled the small wooden sled, to a light-brown haired boy.

"No problem lady." The boy answered shyly, and ran away with his sled.

Aeris watched after him, and then turned her eyes at the setting sun. She had left Sephiroth's company to return the sled, fearing his presence might frighten the children into hiding. Now that that was done with though, Aeris wanted to find him as soon as possible. She walked past two houses, and the narrow path between them, reaching the outskirts of the small village. She soon noticed Sephiroth, who was seated on a bench located at the back wall of a log cabin. The bench looked delicate in comparison to the building next to it, and it stood out of the view just like Sephiroth did. No matter where he went, a man like him was bound to gather glances.

"What's up." Aeris asked, as she sat down next to Sephiroth on the frozen bench. His eyes were lifted from the ground, as he glanced at Aeris. A smile softened the harsh look on Sephiroth's face, that soon returned neutral again.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that." He said, and grinned. There was a strange, sad look in Sephiroth's eyes, but Aeris didn't notice it. "OK then.." She smiled, and thought about how to reframe her question. 

"Oh great one, would it strain thee to lift this veil of secrecy that torments my ignorant soul?" She tried, and noticed Sephiroth glance at her with a wide smile on his lips.

"Huh? You've been hanging out with Vincent?" He asked, half joking but part serious.

"Why, are you jealous?" Aeris teased him, and moved a little closer to him on the bench.

"..No." Sephiroth grinned sheepishly, while Aeris rested her head against his shoulder.

"Liar liar pants on fire." She muttered, and heard Sephiroth chuckle at her words.

"Hey! I'd watch it if I were you." He said, and wrapped his arm around Aeris.

"Mmm.. I'm sure you would." Aeris smiled, and glanced at Sephiroth's concentrated expression.

The setting sun dyed the snow in shades of orange and pale red, and made the shadows of trees grow longer. Some of them reached their skinny, lean fingers to the shelter under which Sephiroth and Aeris sat in silence. Feeling each subtle move his body made, Aeris felt a deep sence of peace in her heart. There was no need for words, since there was nothing that could possibly make the moment more memorable. When her eyes met the pasific green glow of Sephiroth's gaze, Aeris smiled and thought how alive she felt like.

"I take it all this touchy feely business means we're still going ahead with the wedding?" Sephiroth asked, managing to break Aeris perfect daydream moment.

"Oh definately. But first we save the Planet from the brink of destruction." Aeris sighed, almost casually even though her words were nothing of the kind.

"Which leads to my next subject.. Let's not invite Hojo." Sephiroth grinned, facing Aeris.

"I'm liking that plan." Aeris smiled back at him, and for a moment they just stared at each other from so close their breaths met and mingled before fading to the wind. 

"But we'll have to invite mum. I suppose she'll have to give me away, since my dad.. can't." Aeris said, and at the mention of the father she never knew Aeris' expression turned to a bit darker tone.

Sephiroth noticed the change in her mood, but had difficulty finding the right words. Nobody had consoled Sephiroth in the times he had missed his parents, so he was clueless as to how to help another in a similar situation. He could hardly give Aeris the same instruction he had given himself: don't be such a weakling. "I guess inviting Elmyra means you'll have to tell her about us." He spoke, trying to sound as compassionate as he could.

"Duh! Really Sephy, sometimes I worry about you.." Aeris giggled, and glanced at Sephiroth. "Have I mentioned she doesn't like SOLDIERs?" She continue, and shook her head. She had to admit, telling Elmyra would be quite an ordeal. Her mother didn't want her to marry a SOLDIER, and especially not a high-ranking one.

"So she doesn't like me. Big deal." Sephiroth stated, and Aeris frowned at him in response.

"It's important for a girl that her mother likes the man she's going to marry. After all, Elmyra's going to be your mother-in-law.." Aeris explained, and Sephiroth just sighed.

"So what are you going to tell her? Shouldn't we be planning some elaborate coverstory?" He suggested, and Aeris just smiled back at him.

"Maybe. I was kinda leaning towards the old 'telling the truth' method." She confessed with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, well that has worked fluently so far.." Sephirth smirked, clearly being sarcastic.

"Good point. So it's the 'let's lie our heads off' method then?" Aeris smiled.

"That might work." Sephiroth replied, and leaned a bit closer.

Snow had begun to fall silently, and the small white flakes blurred the log cabins burried in the snow drifts from view. Grey, heavy clouds had begun to gather on the sky, hinting the snow storm might start any moment now. Still the two figures huddled close to one another never noticed. "It's worth a try." Aeris smiled, shivering as her frozen lips met Sephiroth's warmth. His breathing felt like a southern breeze against Aeris' skin, and images of green, lush fields of blossoming flowers filled her mind. Even in the nippy cold, she could feel the sun reach it's beams to every cell of her being, and she basked in the dry wind that blew against her back.

* * * * *

"You should tell him." Tifa glanced at Barret.

"I don't wanna." Barret responded, shaking his head violently.

"We have to. Cid's expecting us to do something and we can hardly go to the Inn and tell Cloud. That would ruin everything." Tifa explained, and glanced at the silver-haired man sitting alone on a bench. "I wonder where Aeris is?" She thought aloud.

"I dunno.. Why can't you ask 'im?" Barret muttered.

"Fine, I will." Tifa said in a determined voice but with every step she took towards Sephiroth, she felt her courage dissappear.

"What." Sephiroth glared at the two, looking almost annoyed by their presence.

"Umm hi. Where's Aeris?" Tifa asked.

"She went back to the Inn. I said I'd follow her in a minute. You've got something to tell her?" Sephiroth asked, and stood up. The former SOLDIER-General looked even more threatening, as he walked to stand right in front of the significantly shorter woman.

"..Nothing much. It's just that there's this little crisis.." Tifa fidgeted, feeling extreme uneasiness. She couldn't help but wonder, how Aeris could be so close to Sephiroth without fainting or developing a serious case of nausea.

"What crisis?" Sephiroth stared down at her, his eyes glowing with Mako.

"The Shin-Ra are keeping an eye on the hotel.. I don't know how they found us or what they want, but we shouldn't let them know we know about them until we find out why they are here." Tifa spoke quickly, and took a step back from Sephiroth.

"So you want my help? The others are bound to be at the Inn.." Sephiroth continued, amazingly he had managed to make some sence out of Tifa's fast speach. But then again, Sephiroth was probably used to listening people talk to him in a nervous, fast kind of way.

"I guess." Tifa glanced at Barret. "Cid's keeping an eye on them.. We should get back there soon.. He can't fight a whole division of SOLDIER's on his own." She explained, pointing towards a spot in the horizon.

"Well, lead the way." Sephiroth smirked, and with great difficulty Tifa turned her back at him and followed Barret as they began their walk.

"So, what do ya think them Shin-Ra vermin want?" Barret asked Sephiroth.

"Isn't it obvious? The Black Materia.. It could be they're waiting for us to get our hands on it, so that they'll be able to steal it from us without having to do any work for it." He answered.

"But why send a whole division of SOLDIER's just for that?" Tifa asked, hearing Sephiroth chuckle coldly at her words.

"You of all people should know.. Kind of ironic the things they most fear are their own creations?" Sephiroth commented, and a charged silence landed between the three AVALANCHEr's. Sometimes it still startled Tifa to think that the monster who had haunted her worst nightmares was now travelling in her company. Even if Tifa had Cloud for support, she still felt it was weird to be around Sephiroth. Until now, she had been very successful at avoiding situations where she could be left alone with him for long periods of time.

"We shouldn't be out here for too long.. The storm is beginning." Sephiroth said, looking at the snow that appeared to be falling sideways due to the fierce wind. It was hitting against a signpost too, swaying it back and forth in rhythm.

"Man, is this the perfect timing or what." Barret groaned, folding his arms in an attempt to keep warm. It did him little good though, thanks to his metallic gun-arm. Despite the many times the biculiar weapon had saved Barrets life, he still preferred he had been able to keep his own arm. The gunshot wound that had forced the arm to be amputated, had occurred during the burning of his hometown Corel, and the bitter memory of that day gave Barret more strength. He was determined to live through the battle against Jenova, just to see Shin-ra's defeat.

"What the hell took you so long?" Cid hissed from behind a ridge. The earth formation offered perfect cover from the small temporary base of Shin-Ra's, outside which many SOLDIERs stood in guard.

"What the hell are they doin'?" Barret said, puzzled by the sight of SOLDIERs pinning the tents to the ground with large, metallic bolts.

"Preparations for the snowstorm perhaps?" Sephiroth muttered, not sounding very interested in anything the Shin-Ra were up to.

"You brought HIM?" Cid glanced at Tifa quizzically, and she just grinned sheepishly. "Anyway.. They have a smaller airship in there.. I thought I saw that Heideggar idiot inspecting the troops." Cid gave the others a briefing as to what they had missed.

"I wonder if the President's in there.." Barret snarled, his eyes locked to the small base.

"We could just go in there and check it out.." Sephiroth smirked, and the others glanced at each other without him noticing.

"Yeah right." Tifa sighed, and shook her head in exasperation.

* * * * *

Aeris sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the only window in her room. Snowflakes were frozen to it's surface, blurring the view from sight. She could hear the storm rage outside, as the wind moaned against the ceiling. Aeris wrapped the blanket from her bed more securely around herself, and pulled her feet up from the cold floor. Sephiroth's few minutes had lasted for two hours already, and the uneasiness in Aeris' heart was beginning to build. She couldn't stop herself from going through all the possibilities as to what could have happened to him, and each one caused new goose-pimples to appear on her skin.

"Aeris, are you awake?" A knock was heard from the door. Aeris jumped down from her bed and walked past the dressing table to the door.

"Hi Vincent." She managed to smile.

"Can I come in? There is something I feel we must discuss.." Vincent explained, and walked in past Aeris. He walked all the way to the sofa at the far corner of the room, and sat down on it.

"So what is it?" Aeris asked, as she returned to her bed.

"You shouldn't worry about the General. 'Tis most likely he's found refuge at one of the buildings." Vincent began, but Aeris felt there was more he wanted to say. The look in the mans crimson coloured eyes was restless, as he began talking again. "In any case.. I heard a fascinating rumour." He said.

"Oh?" Aeris blinked. She hadn't thought Vincent to be the rumour-spreading type.

"To put it short.. I heard you and Sephiroth are planning an engagement." Vincent began, and Aeris couldn't pick out anything angry or disapproving about his demeanour.

"Does everyone know?" Aeris winced. She knew telling Cloud about everything would be a difficult thing, so Aeris preferred it was her who told him and not someone else.

"I'm not certain.. Cloud doesn't know. I don't think Tifa or Cid know either." Vincent answered her.

"So what do you think about it?" Aeris asked after a moments silence. She wasn't exactly sure what Vincent thought of her relationship with Sephiroth.

"Is my opinion of any significance? You should do what you feel in your heart is right.." Vincent said, not giving her a straight answer.

"I know what I feel.. And I think I know how Sephiroth feels too.. But.. sometimes the future frightens me. What if we won't survive the battle against Jenova? What if everyone will react badly?" Aeris began to talk, playing with the corner of her blanket.

"If we told you not to marry Sephiroth, would you listen?" Vincents voice turned a bit lighter than usually. 

"..No." Aeris grinned, "but I wish my friends could be happy for me.."

* * * * *

"Huh, whatta weather!" Barret snorted, as he pushed open the door of an empty, deserted log-gabin. Tifa, Cid and Sephiroth soon followed him into the entry hall of the building, and shut the door behind them. Outside the storm had reached it's peak, the foursome had seen the wind break frost-bitten trees into half.

"..What is this place..?" Tifa thought, as she got a good look around the place. From the lobby, a set of stairs led to the basement floor. Behind the reiling that surrounded the entrance to the staircase, was a tv-screen and some computers, all covered in dust. Some yellowish newspapers lay abandoned next to them, as well as an old coffee mug. The room looked like someone had left in a hurry, leaving most of his possessions behind.

"Looks like a scientist lived here.." Sephiroth muttered, as he walked to the computer. A small green light flickered below the screen, indicating the machines were still in order.

"You'd know." Tifa snorted, noticing the gloomy expression that appeared on Sephiroth's face.

"That storm could go on all night.. I'm gonna go to sleep.." Barret yawned, and walked down the stairs. Cid soon followed him, and the two men dissappeared to the basement floor.

"Aren't you coming." Tifa asked from the railing. Sephiroth stood by one of the computer screens, punching some numbers into it. "Sephiroth?" Tifa asked again, finally catching the silver-haired mans attention.

"In a minute." He grunted, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Curiosity appeared to have won control over the ex-General, as he began browsing through the house owners files.

"OK." Tifa said, and stared at Sephiroth for a long time. A year ago the thought of spending a night in the same house with him would have been enough to make Tifa scream of fright, but now as she began the descent to the basement, she felt almost comfortable.

"..Ifalna..?" Sephiroth froze, as he read the name that had appeared on the computer screen. It seemed to be a link to some videofile, but Sephiroth hesitated to push the 'enter' button. The name sounded vaguely familiar to him.. But from where? Was this the home of one of the people he had killed? Sephiroth wasn't sure he wanted to know. What if pressing that button would change his fate once again? Ignoring the nervous beat of his heart, Sephiroth finally pressed the button. Quality of the picture was poor, but at the centre of it, a woman sat on a chair.

"This isn't very scientific.." She laughed, as the man that had attempted to adjust the camera ran into view. 

"But dear.. Won't it be nice to watch these later?" The man laughed, and sat down on a couch nearby. 

Sephiroth listened to the pair talking, and the feeling of distant recognition only intensified. From where did he know that woman? Sephiroth thought about it long and hard, but couldn't figure it out. The man looked somewhat familiar too.

As Sephiroth leaned closer to the picture, he noticed something strange. Ifalna looked remarkably like Aeris. She was about her age too, only slightly older. Her hair curled the same kind of way, and the shape of her face.. "..It couldn't be." Sephiroth stopped the video, uncapable of watching it any longer. "..What.. does it mean?" He supported his weight on his hands, and leaned against the table. He wished he could ignore what he felt, but it was impossible now. Sephiroth was sure he had met Ifalna somewhere. The more he repeated her name in his thoughts, the more familiar it sounded like. Was she related to Aeris? Was she.. the mother Aeris claimed had died when she had been eight? His heart racing, Sephiroth bowed his head down, holding his eyes tightly closed.

"I would've been.. thirteen.. When it happened.." He said to himself, and tried hard to remember. Sephiroth knew he had spent his childhood at Shin-Ra headquarters, but remembered only fragments of his life there.

"Are you.. OK?" Tifa asked. She had returned upstairs, as she had heard Sephiroth mumble to himself. Tifa thoroughly hoped he wasn't about to flip out, since they were imprisoned to the small building until the storm outside would seize. Watching the way Sephiroth shook his head, Tifa had to admit he looked like a machine overheating with information.

"Go away." She heard Sephiroth mutter, as he walked to another computer and began flicking through the files on it. Tifa wished Cloud was with her for support, but she took a few steps in Sephiroth's direction in spite of his threatening behaviour.

"Could you just tell me what's wrong..? Maybe I can help." Tifa said, hardly believing she was really offering her help to Sephiroth.

"..Why can't I remember..?" Sephiroth said to himself, as though he hadn't heard Tifa's offer.

"Remember what exactly?" Tifa asked, fearing the answer might be: why I'm not killing all of you.

"What I was doing when I was thirteen.. Or twelwe.." Sephiroth glanced at Tifa quizzically, and then returned to his feverish search for something.

"I think whoever lived here.. knew me. And maybe Aeris too." He suddenly explained, and the look on Tifa's face turned curious.

"That's a weird coincidence. Us running into you, and ending up at this very house.." Tifa thought aloud, and noticed Sephiroth nod in her direction as if to say he had thought about the same thing. Tifa felt like wincing, as she suddenly found herself having a normal conversation with the man she had once hated more than anything.

"What makes you think that the person who lived here knew Aeris?" Tifa asked, and watched as Sephiroth opened a picture file of a woman named Ifalna. The woman had emerald green eyes and chestnut coloured hair, and even though her nose was a bit different and the shape of her eyes more narrow, there was no mistaking the similarities between her and Aeris.

"That's.." Tifa gasped, and walked to the monitor. "That's unreal." She spoke, and glanced at Sephiroth.

* * *

*Rediscovers her self-control* Huh, that was BAAAAD. Anyway, this was a nice chapter, wasn't it? I put a lot of thought into constructing it, which probably explains the massive length. Hopefully I'll get around to writing the next chapter soon.. Well.. Please review! ^_^ I tried to leave enough questions open to keep your interest up!


	36. Chapter 32

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I'm still not in possession of the characters or the universe of FF7. They're Squaresofts.. *sob,sob* This disclaimer business has begun to depress me.. *sigh* Like I hinted in the previous disclaimer, thanks to Riye for an idea! (I'm sure you know what I mean.)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: To start with: I'm *SO* sorry I've been a lazy writer lately. I just haven't been able to continue this until now.. Maybe I had an extreme case of writers block or something? *blinks* But moving on: I'm not entirely satisfied with the way this turned out, but I suppose I can always try and rewrite it later.. There aren't many A/S scenes (I know, it's just awful), but there's other stuff that will hopefully compensate for the lack of romance. Enjoy! ^_^ Oh and thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 32.

And soon I heard a roaring wind:  
It did not come anear;  
But with its sound it shook the sails,  
That were so thin and sere.

- Samuel Taylor Coleridge -

An eery silence surrounded Icicle Village that morning. Only streaks of smoke rose to the skies from the chimneys of cabins, and a few loose snowflakes swirled in the icy breeze. Sun was shining from a clear blue sky, it's beams transforming the sparkling white snow into an ocean of untouched crystals. No footsteps were visible on the frozen ground, and snow covered under it's sheltering blanket every sign of human life. Brushes and brooms that had been forgotten against the houses walls, had been blown down, and icy frost had painted the walls of houses into white. Sephiroth stared at it all a moment, breathing in the scent of morning air. After the storm last night everything seemed somehow different, as though changed. Whereas yesterday Sephiroth hadn't even noticed the way sunlight hit the peaks of mountains in the distance, this morning he found himself lost in their golden glow.

It was so early, Sephiroth assumed the others were still asleep. Even the SOLDIERs, most likely. Every ounce of instinct in his body told him to be cautious and avoid sitting in plain view, but the sheer beaty of that morning blocked any such warnings from Sephiroth's mind. He had been stunned by all the colour and the sence of perfection that lingered in the air. As the wind hit against the snow, a quiet shuffle was heard, it's soft echo rushing against his ears. The small voice of nature recovering from a snowstorm woke Sephiroth from his moment of marvel, and brought his thoughts back to the issue at hand. It was something Sephiroth had tried hard not to think about, but could never completely escape.. He had spent the last night in the house Aeris had born in.

* * * * *

"This is bloody weird.." Cid grunted, and sat down on a black office chair. Tifa noticed he immediatly began fumbling for his cigarettes and the lighter.

"Tell me about it." Tifa agreed, while leaning against a railing. She could hardly believe it herself.

"Da owner of this house, dat Professor Gast.. He's Aeris' father right?" Barret checked, and Tifa nodded at him. 

"Kinda ironic he worked for Shin-Ra and in da Jenova project.. Only to have his daughter fall in love with what he helped create." Barret muttered in a thoughtful voice. He stood by the window, gazing out at the view spreading through the frozen glass. They could all see Sephiroth, sitting on the stairs with his back turned to the house.

"I doubt it was anyone's big plan.." Tifa argued, but couldn't put aside how strongly the evidence at hand seemed to point in that direction.

"So Aeris doesn't know shit about this Gast guy?" Cid asked.

"Most likely.. I didn't understand much, but Sephiroth filled in the blanks." Tifa blushed, unaware of what had caused the reaction.

"Huh?" Cid and Barret glanced at the dark-haired girl suspiciously. "..What exactly did you two talk about?" Barret began, but Tifa just cleared her throat awkwardly, and changed the subject.

"ANYWAY.." She said, and turned to stare down at the staircase that led to the bottom floor of the log cabin. "Sephiroth thinks Aeris was born here.. But he couldn't say why Aeris' mother Ifalna had died at Midgar and not here, or what happened to Gast.. It's possible the Shin-Ra are involved.." Tifa clarified.

"Oh." Cid mumbled, and he and Barret shared a skeptical look. "Since when have ya been so in tune with Sephiroth's thinkin'?" Barret said, smiling.

Tifa stole an angry glance at him. "He told me, OK? ..And I'm NOT attracted to Sephiroth! The mere thought is revolting!" She spoke, voicing the thought in her teammates' minds.

"Yours is a forbidden love." Cid laughed, and Tifa took a step toward the older man with her fist clenched, with the intention of hitting him.

"Hey, truce!" Barret grabbed Tifas arm before anything happened.

"Look, Tifa.." Barret began, and waited a moment for the girl to calm down. "So what, if this is Aeris' hometown? It's not like dat changes anythin'." He asked, and Tifa shrugged.

"I'm not sure.. But after we finished watching the videos, Sephiroth just went so quiet.. and.." Tifa explained, and Barret and Cid shared a look.

"Is he going to tell Aeris, what the hell is going on?" Cid asked in his turn, and Tifa turned her eyes to look out of the window. Sephiroth was still sitting on the stairs, looking absent somehow. The black clad man didn't seem to belong to the peaceful, tranquil scenery. The yellow glow of oil-lamps lit up to some of the windows of buildings, as the residents of Icicle Village began waking up to the new day.

"I don't know." Tifa answered Cid quietly, pondering why she was feeling such restlessness in her heart. She had the strangest feeling, that all of this had some greater purpose, and just maybe Sephiroth felt the same.

"We ought to head back to da hotel, right?" Barret suggested.

"Yeah, after all there's nothing we can do about Shin-Ra now." Tifa and Cid nodded in agreement.

"Shit.. It get's on my nerves, to know they're watchin' us like some goddamn vultures. Why can't they just fight us fair and square?" Barret muttered peevishly.

"They're not our primary concearn.." Tifa sighed, and shuffled along to the front door. Stepping out to the chilly air wasn't particularly appealing to her after a badly slept night. "At least not yet.. First we have to take care of Jenova and Zenobius.." She said, in a clearly hopeless tone. Barret and Cid followed her in silence, as Tifa opened the door and left the comforts of the cabin. Sephiroth was still seated with his back turned towards the AVALANCHErs, but he glanced behind him as he heard the door open.

"Hi." Tifa grinned from the doorway, and waved her hand nervously. Sephiroths expression never changed, if anything he looked only annoyed. "We we're thinking about going to the Inn.. Maybe you'd like to come too, and tell Aeris about everything..?" She asked cautiously. Sephiroth was quiet a moment, as he rose to his feet. Tifa smiled inwardly, as it was so obvious how much it troubled Sephiroth to be forced to look up at her. As he glanced down at the shorter woman, he looked very threatening again. A heavy bangle of hair shadowed his eyes, and Tifa turned her eyes away from his face. There always appeared to be something in his gaze; a piece missing. He was an incomplete puzzle, impossible to solve. Perhaps that was the very reason Aeris was so fascinated by him.

"No.." Sephiroth turned to meet the wind, that blew small particles of snow.

"You don't want to see her?" Tifa was dumbfounded.

"I..I can't. Not yet." Sephiroth muttered hastily, and took a step further away. After a brief moment of hesitation, he set off towards the woods with determined strides. 

"He's one.. bloody screwed up guy." Cid voiced his thoughts, and both Tifa and Barret smiled at his observation. Sometimes when seeing the way Sephiroth reacted to conflicts they could only smile, and think what on earth was going through his mind.

"We'd better go.. But maybe it would be for the best if we don't mention anything of this to Aeris yet." Tifa suggested.

"Yeah.. I'm cool with that. Jus' don't tell me to like this. I mean, we're already at a point where we're keepin' secrets from each other.. What's next?" Barret growled, and glanced at Tifa. They started to walk to the Inn, as a complete silence reigned in the small village. While they wandered forth on the streets, Tifa couldn't stop herself from wondering if there was in fact reason behind Barrets' words. Cloud had kept constantly reminding Tifa what a risk Sephiroth was to them, but maybe their true enemy was far more dangerous, and somewhere deep within? 

Perhaps it had never been Sephiroth who had turned them against each other, but their own insecurities and fears. Sometimes Tifa felt the way they all drifted away from each other. Before Aeris had begun dating Sephiroth Tifa had considered her to be a friend, but now she was forced to admit she didn't know much about Aeris at all. Why had she suddenly begun to push her away? Was it because she was afraid of losing Cloud? Tifa admitted she sometimes thought, that if Aeris could have Sephiroth, she'd have no problems getting Cloud to herself aswell.

"Tifa?" Barret began. He looked at the shorter, dark-haired woman with a concearned expression on his face, with that look in his eyes he usually had when speaking to his daughter Marlene.

"Yes..?" Tifa grinned shyly.

"Are ya OK? I'm sure Cid meant nothin' by that Sephiroth-comment. Dat's just the way he is.." Barret assured her.

"I know, it's not that.." Tifa smiled, and decided to try and push all gloomy thoughts away from her mind. Think happy thoughts Tifa, she thought, and a smile curled her lips up. Aeris reminded Tifa of what she herself used to be like, before her mother got sick. She used to be so cheerful and happy too, a friend to everyone and oh so popular.. These days Tifa had difficulties enjoying happiness, without fearing she might loose it. The deaths of her parents had been such blows to Tifa, that she didn't readily let anyone get too close to her.

"It's right behind this corner." Cid snorted, and as the threesome circled to the other side they saw Cloud march to the opposite direction.

"Cloud!" Tifa tried to shout after him, but the blond-haired man was too far to hear her words. "Hmphf." Tifa puffed in frustration. "I wonder where's he going?" She continued, and Barret and Cid shared another look.

* * * * *

Sephiroth walked midst trees coated in snow, drawing in the surrounding somnolent air. His black boots kicked the light top layer of snow as he wandered forward on a road than ran through the forest like a dark ribbon. The dry shuffling of his feet was like a steady heartbeat among the dead forest. The bony, pale trees climbed steeply towards a clear blue sky, and Sephiroth glid past them like a shadow, with soft footfalls. His silvery hair licked the air like flames, each bangle intertwining with the wind. A heavy breath escaped Sephiroth's lips, as he sunk to his knees at the centre of a clearing enveloped by tall trees. He pressed his gloved hands against the ground, trying to catch his breath. The air was so cold it was laborous to breathe, and each time Sephiroth exhaled the warmth formed new ice-crystals of on his skin. The trees shook as a gust of wind pierced their black, gnarled branches. The snow carried their frantic whispers, gleaming in the first beams of the morning sun. It whirled about on the ground, forming and breaking wave-like patterns.

Slowly Sephiroth forced himself back to his feet, and cast a furtive glance at his surroundings. Heavy bangles of silvery hair fell down the sides of his face, and for a moment he looked like a predator who had just gotten scent of prey. His sences sharpened; it was as though even the snow blown by wind moved more slowly. Each muffled whisper as the snow stirred, reached Sephiroths ears as he took the first step. The heavy rustle of his feet woke the ravens that had slept in the trees, and the flapping of their ebony-black wings drew Sephiroth's gaze to the skies. He followed the birds as they flew over the treetops, towards a sea that was dimly visible in the horizon. Sephiroth blinked, as his hand slid to the handle of his Masamune. He drew the long-bladed sword out of it's sheath, effortlessly, and twirled it around his fingers. The spotlessly clean blade reflected a blaze of light towards the treetrunks, as Sephiroth turned on his feet. It was such an overpowering feeling, he smirked, and stretched out the hand that held the beatiful sword. Sephiroth closed his eyes, and enjoyed the disciplined motions that allowed his thoughts to astray. The Masamunes blade never wavered, as Sephiroth changed his point of balance from one foot to the other. The blade turned sideways, as the experienced warrior stroke air with his sword.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled from behind him, and the eyes of the silver-haired man flew open. Sephiroth looked at the trees around him, before glancing at the blonde man over his shoulder. Clouds blue eyes were seething with rage, and he was clenching his fists. There was something surprised about Clouds expression too, which told he had most likely ran into Sephiroth by accident.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked affectedly. He turned to Cloud slowly, his pasific green eyes strained and world-weary. A large snowflake floated past Sephiroths face, each sharp point glittering like crystal.

"I will not let you marry Aeris! How could you condemn her to a life with.. someone like you?" Cloud argued, waving his hand in Sephiroths direction as though to emphasize his words.

"To a life..?" Sephiroth laughed coldly, and his shoulders shook slightly. "It's fruitless to explain.. One must realize it himself.. There is no escape.. For we are merely pawns--" Sephiroth fell silent, and an evilish grin drew his lips up. 

"What are you mumbling?!" Cloud shook his head, it was clear he hadn't understood.

None of them understood.. Except maybe.. her..

Sephiroth took a deep breath, blocking out every thought of his mind. He was perfectly content with just listening to the burdoned beat of his heart, feeling weight gather around it's hard, scarred shell. Sephiroth just kept breathing calmly, like a machine tuned to perfection.

"I won't let you harm her. It's best you just leave." Cloud said tensely, as Sephiroth walked closer.

"Best for whom, I wonder..?" Sephiroth cocked his head, staring straight at his rival without any fear in his eyes. 

"I'm worried about Aeris. That's all." Cloud hissed, and drew his sword. The blonde man seemed confident he could just scare Sephiroth away, but the older man wasn't so easily startled. His pasific green eyes looked clear and focused, as he lifted the blade of Masamune to a vertical position. After a brief moment of silence, he lowered the blade in a graceful motion.

"Is this really necessary?" Cloud blinked, he had most likely not expected Sephiroth to want to battle him after what had happened near Wutai.

"You tell me." Sephiroth smirked, and lauched a half-hearted attack at Cloud the blonde man could easily block.

"What's wrong with you?" Cloud growled, as he pushed the taller man back. He took a sharp turn, his spiky, straw-blonde hair twitching, and lifted his sword to block the next slash of Sephiroths sword.

"Or more like what is it this time? ..Jenova called you a bad boy or something?" Cloud asked, knowing he was provoking Sephiroth.

"Shut up!" The silver haired man roared, casting fire3 on Cloud. The heat of his spell caused a few dry branches to go up in flames. The smoke that rose from them was dark and thick, reminding Cloud of the burning houses of Niebelheim, the intense flames and screams of people.

"Deep down you're just a coward! You keep running from those who might actually care for you, to the arms of those who ignore you and use you for their own ends.. Why?! Why did you attack everyone back then?" Cloud asked, noticing the sullen look on Sephiroths face. Something he had said had obviously gotten through the older man's defences.

"You could've told me.. Any of us.. We were all there! We admired you!" Clouds voice growled, as his anger blended to the bitterness he still felt about that day so many years ago.

"It gets on my nerves when people talk like that! You were no different than Hojo, or my caretakers.. You never admired me, you didn't know the first thing about me! You looked up to a specimen.. The perfect SOLDIER.. I wonder if you even perceived me as a human being?" Sephiroth finished his speach, and turned his back at Cloud. 

"So you saw it fit to kill most of us?" Cloud snapped at his former unit leader.

"Don't you get it?" Sephiroth turned on his heels, his entire body tense with irritation. "All my accomplishments, they weren't even mine! I was nothing! They took away my life, everything but this power I once embraced in hope it might banish my bitter memories.." Sephiroth gritted his teeth. "I was but a shell of a person.. For so long I forgot what it was like to feel.. And I.. I believed everything Jenova told me. She knew exactly what to say.." Sephiroth kept talking, as he walked further away.

"I would've died gladly for her dream." He said then, thoughtfully.

"Why..? You must've had some idea of what she was up to.." Cloud asked, still holding onto his sword. He knew Sephiroth to be quick-tempered and unpredictable, and he didn't want to take any chances with him. Cloud was still concearned, if Sephiroth wanted revenge for what had happened at the second temple of Ancients.

"Huh? You're in no position to ask me that." Sephiroth glanced at Cloud.

"What.. do you mean?" The blond-haired man was taken aback by what his former unit leader had said. Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed, in a scornful tone. "I can't be from the Jenova project, I don't even have the tattoo!" Cloud pointed at Sephiroths hand, covered by a black glove, and almost instictevely the older man folded his arms to hide the black number one.

"Besides, I KNOW I had a childhood, and a mother.. Whom you killed!" Cloud tried to control his anger. How dared Sephiroth say they had anything in common!

"But isn't it true.." Sephiroth closed his eyes, a sardonic smile on his lips. "Haven't you felt her fingers wrap themselves around your mind.. And their squeeze?" He asked, as a flurry of snow past him by.

Cloud remembered still what had happened at the Temple of the Ancients, and even before that at the Shin-Ra mansion. His mind had gone completely blank, painfully so, and Cloud could almost hear the muffled voice of a woman, chanting him to sleep. "But.. When?" Cloud stammered. "It's after Niebelheim, isn't it.. That's when everything became a blur. After I fought you.." Cloud took a step after Sephiroth, who was walking on the edge of the forest.

"Why didn't you tell me before! It's your fault if I'm nothing but a puppet of Jenovas!" He kept shouting, but Sephiroth just walked away as though he hadn't even heard Clouds words. "Answer me!" Cloud yelled, and ran after Sephiroth. The older man glanced down at the blonde man, who was breathing fast with an enraged look on his face.

"Doesn't feel too good, now does it?" Sephiroth smirked.

"What did he do to me? Are there Jenova cells in me? ..Aren't I a threat to everyone?" Cloud asked, ignoring Sephiroth's comment.

"Perhaps those are questions you should ask Hojo.." Sephiroth's expression turned sullen at the mention of his father. "For there are limits to my knowledge." He muttered, as though annoyed by the fact.

"..I'm still not letting you marry Aeris!" Cloud stated, as Sephiroth turned to leave.

"I know." The silver-haired man laughed druly in return.

* * * * *

Tifa entered the big lobby of the Inn, and spent a moment just taking in her surroundings. Near the staircase a cleaning woman had climbed to a ladder, in order to dust the pendant lamps that hung from the ceiling. Verdant indoor plants edged the register desk, behind which a clerk read a red-covered book with a smile on his lips. From the kitchen the jingle of plates and other dishes was heard, and in the dining room a few people had already begun their breakfast. Tifa could see Red and Vincent sitting by a table made of pine, and she began walking to them with Barret and Cid following her just a step behind. On the table next to Red and Vincent, Cait Sith sat alone.

"Hey, we just saw Cloud storm out.. Where was he headed?" Tifa asked Red, who lifted his cat-like head from a bowl that obviously had coffee in it.

"I'm not sure.." Red began apologetically. "I'm afraid Cait Sith here blew the lid on a quite significant secret.." He explained, and shook his mane in despair. Tifa stole a quick glance at Cait Sith, but the odd creature just grinned uncomfortably.

"What secret?" Tifa asked in a hushed voice, and sat down next to Red. Even though the space around them looked barren, Tifa was used to talking in whispers.

"Aeris and Sephiroth are planning to get married." Cait Sith revealed, just as Red had opened his mouth to speak.

"Really?" Tifa looked at Red, bewildered by the news. "It's the next step, naturally, but.. It may take me a long while before I get used to the idea." Tifa muttered, suddenly understanding why Cloud had left in such a rush. He had wanted to get away from everyone to cool down. That was probably the best thing to do, since Aeris hardly needed anyone's judgemental words after everything that she had been through.

"I think it'll take Cloud a lot longer.. But to my next question.. Have you three seen Sephiroth anywhere? He didn't come back here last night.." Red inquired.

"Yeah, we bumped into him yesterday.. You should probably know, there are SOLDIERs around. We couldn't tell what they were up to. I just hope Cloud won't run into them." Tifa wringed her brow in worry.

"So where did you sleep last night?" Red asked, and Tifa glanced at Cid and Barret for support. The two men were engaged in a conversation with Cait Sith, and never noticed her pleeing look.

"In one of the cabins around here. You know, in an ordinary, run of the mill log cabin." Tifa explained quickly, and let out a fit of false laughter.

"Oh." Red and Vincent shared a doubtful look.

Soon they saw Yuffie jumping down the stairs to the lobby. She looked as energetic as always, unlike Aeris who followed the younger girl a bit behind, yawning. She was dressed in a pink sweater and a long, burgundy coloured skirt. Despite how tired she seemed like, Aeris still managed to smile as she saw Tifa and the others.

"Hi! I'm so glad to see that you're OK!" She greeted them, and walked over to sit down across from Tifa. "That awful storm kept me up all night.." She began, and Tifa smiled to herself as she noticed Aeris was looking around furtively, as though searching for something. Or someone, Tifa added in her thoughts.

"Sephiroth was with us, if that's what you're thinking.. But.." Tifa started to explain, but silenced herself as she realized she didn't know what to tell Aeris. She decided to just think of something and deal with the consequences later, as Aeris kept staring at her waiting for an answer. "There are SOLDIER troops outside, and he probably went to check out what they were up to.. Before telling you anything." Tifa grinned.

"That sounds like him alright." Aeris smiled warmly. "You said there are SOLDIER troops around? Aren't we in danger?" She asked then, in a bit more frightened tone.

"I'm not sure. I suppose they're waiting for us to get the Black Materia.. So we should be safe until then." Tifa shrugged.

"So today's the day we have to leave for the Crater.." Tifa sounded regretful. She had enjoyed their brief pause from fighting, and she wouldn't have wanted it to end so soon.

"Yes, indeed.. But doesn't it strike you odd, that we haven't seen any traces of Jenova or Zenobius anywhere? And now the SOLDIERs, who had previously made every effort to destroy AVALANCHE, would just suddenly be content with merely observing us?" Vincent revealed his thoughts, and a concearned silence spread among the incomplete party.

"Sumthin' fishy's goin' on." Barret grunted, nodding in Vincents direction.

"I feel like a mouse in a labyrinth." Tifa grinned sheepishly.

"I wonder where Sephiroth is.." Aeris mumbled, as though she had missed Vincents words all together. "I want to tell him about a dream I had last night.." She continued, and Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"So, tell us then! ..Unless it was R-rated, of course." Yuffie cringed, as she began her breakfast.

"Well.. It was about this city.. and.." Aeris began, swallowing hard. The subject was obviously difficult for her, and Tifa wondered if her dream had anything to do with the fact she was half cetra.

"I heard this this delicate voice, that adviced me to go there.. Eh, never mind." Aeris laughed. "I must sound weird to you.." She shook her head gently.

"Sephiroth would understand, he was with me the last time I.." Aeris suddenly stopped, as she recalled the strange dream she had had before her abrupt departure for the Temple of the Ancients. The mess she had gotten herself into thanks to listening to her dreams had taught Aeris to think twice about running to any un-known places on her own.

"You mean.. back then near Mideel, when you and he got captured?" Yuffie asked, and Aeris nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What town was it then?" Tifa kept asking.

"I don't know really. But it was definately on this continent." Aeris bit her lip, a deeply troubled look in her eyes. The tone of that dream had been so ominous and dark..

"The only other town around here I know is Bone Village. But there's hardly anything there.. I can't see why you should go there?" Tifa wondered.

"It wasn't Bone Village.." Aeris claimed, and turned silent again. She couldn't say, what the name of the place was, or where exactly it was located; but she knew she could find it should she begin travelling towards it.

"Shouldn't you go find.. Sephiroth soon?" Tifa asked, in a friendly tone.

Aeris smiled back at her before answering, glad that her friend finally seemed to be more open to the idea of her and Sephiroth being together. "Yeah. I think so." She answered, and begun gobbling down the breakfast that had already been served to their table.

* * * * *

A grey-furred Bandersnatch was circling Sephiroth, it's long white teeth dripping saliva. It's beady black eyes were measuring him like so much fresh meat. A low growl rose from the throat of the monstrous wolf, as it leaped towards Sephiroth from between two pale treetrunks. The silver-haired warrior jumped aside just in time, and his feet lifted some of the light snow into air as they met ground again.

"..Come on now.." Sephiroth whispered, his eyes locked to the nervously moving animal. The Bandersnatch pawed at the ground, preparing for a new attack. As the creature galloped from the right side, Sephiroth rotated the blade of his sword in front of him, and slashed at the creature as it jumped towards him with it's jaws open. Blood was splattered on the sparkling white ground, and the grey monster fell back down to the snow lifeless. It's hind leg twitched a little, but after that the Bandersnatch only layed still. The delicate breeze ruffled it's grey fur, drying the recently spilt blood. Sephiroth tilted the Masamune's blade in front of his eyes, and watched as the deep red liquid poared down from the metal's surface. Slowly and thoroughly he wiped the blade clean with a white paper napkin, and inspected his sword before sliding it back into it's sheath.

"Stupid creature.." Sephiroth grunted, as his eyes glid over the monster he had just killed. It's mouth had remained open, and a long pink tongue slid out to the snow. Sephiroth crouched down next to the carcase, thinking how the fierce monster suddenly looked so pathetic. It was obvious the monster had been driven away from it's pack, since usually Bandersnathes hunted in groups of tree or four females. Absent-mindedly Sephiroths hands combed trough the animals well-groomed fur. He could feel the strong muscles and sinews, just below it's skin. Warmth still radiated from the dead monster, melting the ground below it. As Sephiroth straightened himself again, he noticed something reflected light to his eyes from the base of a tree. When he walked to the tree, Sephiroth noticed it was a silver ring, in which there were three green stones. As Sephiroths fingertips sweeped over them, he realized the stones were crystallized mako. He kept studying the beatiful ring, and after he had brushed off all the snow, he found a small engraving.

"Eternally yours?" Sephiroth read it aloud, and wondered if the series of numbers that followed the text was in fact someones wedding date.

Sephiroth closed the piece of jewelry within his fist, and turned to begin his walk back to Icicle Village. Nobody would miss a 23 year old ring.. Sephiroth's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sight of of a unit of SOLDIERs lead by a brown-haired, pale looking man. The lower class officers, dressed in blue uniforms, aimed their riffles at Sephiroth. The entire unit stood still but none of them looked surprised to have found a legendary SOLDIER General on their patrol. Sephiroth wringed his brow displeased, understanding he had most likely been followed for some time now. But why had they waited so long before revealing themselves?

"Gongratulations. Not that many manage to take me by surprise.. But of course, even less survive to tell anyone about it." Sephiroth grinned surly, while drawing his sword from it's sheath.

"You do realize, there is no way we can allow an ex-General to join an anti-government organization. It would be too great of a security risk." The unit leader announced with an indifferent voice. His expression was smug, and it unnerved Sephiroth almost as much as it annoyed him. It was likely the Shin-Ra still had something up their sleeve.

"We cannot let AVALANCHE get their hands on the Black Materia.. For the safety of the General public, of course. Also, Jenova mustn't be killed.. for Shin-Ra needs her." The man explained, and sneered.

"You're digging your own graves.. Jenova'll become indestructible unless she's stopped." Sephiroth growled. The unit leader snapped his fingers, and his subordinates opened fire. Thanks to his perfect reflexes, Sephiroth was able to avoid getting shot by jumping back.

"You should know, General.. There's no such thing, that can't be destroyed." The man smiled, almost friendly, and signaled for his men to keep shooting. Sephiroth chanted a protective barrier against the bullets, and was just about to begin his counter attack, as he felt something hit against his side painfully. He lowered his hand to the aching spot, and his fingers met a red dart. Sephiroth cringed inwardly, thinking how annoying it was that he never seemed to learn. The SOLDIERs had only been a diversion, that were meant to attract Sephiroth's attention for so long a sniper could shoot at him with his tranquillizer-gun. The Shin-Ra weren't stupid enough to try and defeat him with conventional methods. Using his last option, Sephiroth quickly teleported from the clearing, finding himself significantly closer to Icicle Village.

Sephiroth had been prepared to flee in case the Shin-Ra would mobilize their troops. It had payed off to be cautious, but at the same time Sephiroth knew he would never make it to the town, even though it was already visible from where he was standing. He could feel the Shin-Ra's sedatives had begun to take their affect. The SOLDIERs had most likely been in contact with Hojo while trying to figure out a battle strategy, Sephiroth thought, as he pulled out the dart and dropped it to the ground. With great difficulty, he faltered to a nearby tree, and sunk to the ground with his back supported against it's pale grey trunk. Sephiroth closed his eyes, and his head dropped a little to the side as he lost consiousness. His fist, that Sephiroth had held tightly closed, opened up, revealing the silver ring. It's small mako crystals glowed a dim green light, that was clearly visible against Sephiroth's black gloves. In the middle of the snowy scenery, the ring twinkled like a bright, faraway star.

* * * * *

You're still protecting that wretched cetra, aren't you son..  
"..Go away."  
The best thing you could do for her, is to go as far away from her as possible..  
~If you leave her alone, she will be killed by Jenova..~  
"..Stop it."  
Your so called friends would rather kill you that let you pose a threat to that little wench..  
"Shut up!"  
~The world will be destroyed.. Everything she holds dear will perish..~  
I am the rightful heir to his Planet! All Planets belong to our kind! You are one of us, how could you deny it!? You fool!  
~Do you really want to watch her die?~  
"Leave me alone, both of you! Just go away! ..Go.."

Aeris looked at the dark form of Sephiroth, huddled by a tree. He was trashing around like having a nightmare, so she ran quickly closer to see what was wrong with him. "Sephy..?" Aeris whispered, and kneeled to his side. Sephiroth's eyes remained closed in spite of the demanding tone of Aeris' voice, but as her fingers crept to the side of his face, they suddenly bolted open.

"H-huh?" The look in Sephiroth's eyes was pure bewilderment.

"Are you OK?" Aeris asked concearned, shocked to see the silver-haired man grab her wrist. He pulled Aeris to her feet as he rose up, and scanned her body with his eyes. The look of utter confusion never left Sephiroth's gaze. 

"Where am I? What's happening to me? Who are you?!" He muttered, gritting his teeth in silent despair.

"Don't you remember..?" Aeris stared at Sephiroth's face, ignoring the throbbing ache in her wrist that Sephiroth still held tightly in his grasp. "What've they done to you.." Aeris' words came out as a throaty moan, as her boyfriend suddenly twisted her wrist, forcing her to back up a few steps until her back was pressed against the treetrunk. 

"Shut up. I don't know what joke you're trying to pull on me, but it won't work." He hissed, and Aeris pulled her hand loose. Tears shone in her eyes, as she kept staring at Sephiroth.

His pasific green eyes were glowing restlessly, almost as if there was a tempest raging inside of his head. "Sephy.." Aeris' voice trembled, but she was silenced by Sephiroth's fingers, that wound themselves around her throat, choking her. "You're hurting me.." She gagged, trying to draw in light, shallow breaths.

"What have you done to Jenova? I was supposed to rescue her.." Sephiroth tilted his head, as a faint whisper of some memory ran through his head. His free hand rose to his temple, and a shadow of pain passed his features. 

"..This can't be happening.. I love you." Aeris' voice broke, and even though she felt Sephiroth loosen his hold on her throat, her breathing was still laboured. She could hardly believe, that only moments ago she had been planning her wedding ceremony, peacefully oblivious of what was to come. "You have to remember.." Aeris pleaded, but her voice had no effect on Sephiroth.

"Remember these..? You bought them for me." Aeris lifted her hands to show her new bracelets. A gust of wind blew against Sephiroths back, throwing his long hair towards Aeris. For the moment it took her to release a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding back, the silvery bangles held the two closed in their own private universe. Without either of them noticing, they leaned closer, as though to satisfy some urge of vital importance.

Oh god I want to kiss him.

"Oh I get it.. Trying to get me to change sides, hmm? How ingenious of you.." Sephiroth smiled spitefully, and pulled back. For a fleeing moment, Aeris thought she saw hesitation in his eyes, as though a part of him still remembered everything.

"I would never do that!" Aeris shook her head, and tried to consentrate on thinking. "Jenova's not your mother, you're with AVALANCHE now, and we were going to get married! Please.. You must believe me!" Aeris tried to hug Sephiroth, but felt him flinch at her slightest touch.

"How dare you." Sephiroth's voice was filled with malice, and he shoved Aeris away. His push was so forceful, the air left Aeris' lungs as her back hit against the treetrunk behind her.

I never thought I could fear him.

"I'm not so easily feinted from my mission.." Sephiroth's lips curled up to a smirk. "Especially not by such obvious lies.." He continued, but in spite of his cold exterior something kept Sephiroth from attacking Aeris. May it be curiousity towards a foolish, yet brave enemy - or the longing of his soul for it's counterpart.

"But they're not.. I'd never lie to you." Aeris swallowed hard, and listened to her nervous heartbeat. The man who stood in front of her seemed to have nothing in common with the Sephiroth she had grown to know and love, except his appearance. "You know that.. Deep in your heart, you must know." She whispered, staring at Sephiroth with scared eyes.

"Stop this childish act of yours, for it's not working." His expression was cold, but there was tension in his voice that suggested otherwise.

"What are you going to do?" Aeris asked in a small voice, that made her seem very young. She knew she looked like a frightened little schoolgirl, and the sparkle that appeared in Sephiroth's eyes caused a shiver to run through her body like an electric shock. It was some kind of malicious pleasure, that caused him to take a deep calming breath.

Like a cat toying with a mouse.

"I'm not sure.." Sephiroth said affectedly, drawing his sword slowly. He placed the blades tip on Aeris' throat, and then slowly lowered it down the cloth of her pink dress. "..I should kill you.." He whispered, as the blade halted at the location of Aeris' heart. A moment passed, as he just stared at the blade.

"Go ahead." Aeris spoke defiantly, raising her eyes from the sword to meet Sephiroth's gaze. And there it was again, that childlike blank expression. Suddenly his vertical pupils dilated, and Sephiroth shook his head as though fighting for the control of his body with some unknown power. Aeris just looked at him, feeling a teardrop freeze on her cheek.

"Ugh.." Sephiroth groaned, and lifted both of his hands to his head.

I could run away now. I could fight back.

"Sephy..?" Aeris asked, as she took a step forward. "Look at me.." She pleaded, and placed her hand on Sephiroth's arm cautiously.

"..J-jenova?" Was all he managed to choke out. "Get away from me!" He yelled then, backing up from Aeris' reach. 

She wasn't sure to whom Sephiroth had meant the threat, but didn't attempt to approach him again. Even if her body was yerning for his touch..

"What..?" Sephiroth stumbled further back, and stared at Aeris wide-eyed. "What's happening to me..?" He questioned her angrily, and then turned around to face the hillside that led down towards the Crater valley. 

"Sephiroth, please!" Aeris shouted after him, but he never turned around to see Aeris reach her arm out for him. Slowly she lowered it back down, watching Sephiroth grow more and more distant. A storm of emotions in her mind, Aeris kept her eyes glued to the horizon. What had happened? Someone had to have attacked him. Perhaps Jenova had deviced a new means of controlling Sephiroth? Aeris couldn't figure it out. Never in her life had she expected Sephiroth to lash out at her like that. Then suddenly she saw it. A small silvery object, trampled on the ground. Aeris crouched over it, and picked it up from the snow.

"Eternally yours?" Aeris read the engraving, and felt hot tears burning in her eyes. Had Sephiroth gotten it for her?

* * * * *

"Sir, they're leaving for the Crater as we speak." A SOLDIER said, saluting his unit leader.

"Perfect. Heideggar will be pleased to hear this." The tanned man smiled. "And Sephiroth?" He asked the new recruit.

"It would appear your plan worked, Sir." The man answered from under his blue helmet. "By using the experimental amnesia drug on Sephiroth the AVALANCHEr's are now convinced he's an enemy and will most likely fight him should they ever meet again." The young man explained.

"Good, good.." The tanned unit leader sniggered. "Once he's out of the way, we'll have no problems defeating Zenobius and the other AVALANCHEr's." He continued, running his thick fingers through his sand-coloured hair.

"But Sir.." The young SOLDIER began shyly. "That cetra girl.." He continued.

"I know, Hojo wants her back.. God knows why. We'll deal with her once we get the Black Materia." The tanned man frowned.

"What if she get's killed?" The SOLDIER in the blue uniform asked, and his boss only shrugged indifferently.

"She'll hardly be the first or the last person to die in combat.. Grow up already." The man grimaced of irritation. 

"Hojo instructed us on the phone that--" The subordinate argued.

"I follow only those instructions given to me by the President of Shin-Ra.. I suggest you do the same." The unit leader grunted, and then turned to enter his dark mauve coloured tent.

* * *

So there it was, the latest twist to the plot. I just looooove writing Seph insane.. (Even if it is just slightly..) So I changed my original plan a bit. All A/S fans don't be alarmed by this turn of events, I just figured out something neat I want to write in this fic.. I'm not telling you anything else, you'll have to keep reading to find out! ^_^ Umm.. Did ya notice my little experimentation? I tried a new writing style on for a size and I'm not sure if it's good or not. I thought it'd be a good dramatic effect. I'll be looking forward to reading your comments on it!


	37. Chapter 33

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Dear Squaresoft people. Please give me FF7-verse and it's characters, so that I'll be able to write kick-ass disclaimers. OK? Pretty please? *flutters her eyelids*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is so frustrating.. It seems to take me ages to write anything! *You can faintly hear a very irritated hmpfh* School sucks! I have no time for anything but homework and the occasional sleeping. Which is very very bad. My head is positively cramped with ideas. Now it's just a matter of finding the time to yank them out of my brain. (A gross visual, ignore it.) Hmm.. Well, on with the FanFiction I guess. ^_^ Despite the fact that Aeris and Sephiroth are currenly separated, I still managed to add some A/S yumminess in this chapter. I take great pride in that ability, mind you. ^_~

* * *

CHAPTER 33.

He is not here; but far away  
The noise of life begins again  
And ghastly through the drizzling rain  
On the bald street breaks the blank day.

- Lord Tennyson -

"The assassination scene around here is so not happening.." Zenobius sighed, sitting on a crumbling stone-wall on the outskirts of the city of the Ancients. Shadows of dark clouds wandered past him, creating tangled webs of light on the grounds uneven surface. Zenobius payed hardly any notice to the biculiar phenomenon. He was utterly bored with the town, that had remained abandoned by life for decades. Even monsters avoided it for some reason, so he had absolutely nothing to mame or kill.

Maybe they're at the Crater already.. Jenova suggested thoughtfully, while hovering back and forth on a small patch of dry, yellowish grass.

"Wanna go and check?" Zenobius jumped down from the stone-wall, a bit too eagerly.

Jenova looked at him like she wanted to roll her eyes but was trying really hard not to. One of us has to stay here.. We can't risk that Cetra-girl completing the ceremony. She sighed in frustration. She didn't like waiting around any more than Zenobius did. Especially not at such a point, where she already held the key to her glorious future in the palm of her hand.. Or technically speaking, in the grip of one of her tentacles.

"Which one of us?" Zenobius asked, clearly implying he wouldn't want to spend another moment counting the seconds in the City of the Ancients. The sight of white two-storey houses and the ruins of temples everywhere was almost enough to turn his stomach by now.

I'm not sure. Jenova shrugged.

"So it's a game of rock, paper and scissors again?" Zenobius frowned. He didn't like playing the game with Jenova, since for some reason she won nearly every time.

OK. Jenova's voice was pleased. She hovered closer to Zenobius, and faced him.

"Rock!" Zenobius showed his clenched fist as he had finished counting to three. Jenovas 'hand' was difficult to read, so he just stared at it a while, irritated.

"Let me guess. Paper?" Zenobius grunted.

A tentacle. Jenova answered, as though her ally had asked something obvious.

"There's no such thing in this game. How many times are we gonna have to go over this." The black-haired man heaved a sigh.

Is too. Jenova argued.

"Is not!" Zenobius defended his opinion, suddenly remenbering a scene from his past. He was at the playground in a small village located in the middle of a forest, fighting an older, blond-haired girl who lived next door to him. Or was it down the street? Zenobius shook his head to rid himself of the images.

It's the ultimate, secret weapon of Rock, Paper and Scissors. Like the A-bomb, only with less KABOOM. Jenova explained.

"OK then. You go." Zenobius threw his arms up in the air and gave up. There was no way to beat a super-human, mind-reading alien.

* * * * *

"I can't believe Sephiroth would pull off a stunt like this." Yuffie snorted. She was sitting on the hotel hallway with her knees bent.

"I betcha the Shin-Ra had sumthin' to do with it.." Barret grunted, standing a few feet away from her, by the window. It was calmly snowing outside, the large pure white flakes falling towards ground like feathers. Yuffie bowed her head down a little, an unusually sour look on her youthful face.

"Stupid evil ex-general guy.." She muttered. Red stole a sympathetic glance from across the hallway, where he was sitting next to Cloud.

"You miss him, don't you?" The cat-like creature asked, his tail tapping the beechen floorboards.

"No!" Yuffie made a face at him. "I just.. Not once did he stop to think about how this could affect *me*!" Yuffie folded her arms protectively and turned her head to avoid Red's understanding gaze. "Now I'm the only one with an actual talent in this sad team." She whined.

"Hello, teenager being crushed by pressure of saving your sorry asses over here!" Yuffie heaved an irritated sigh, clearly implying she was in need of some positive re-encouragement. Nobody said anything though. "Well thanks for ignoring my pain." The teenager muttered under her breath.

The thick, wine red velvet curtains at the end of the corridor shuffled quietly, as a cleaning woman pulled them aside from a large picture-window. Cloud stared at Yuffie indifferently, wondering if there could possibly be a more insensitive person in the whole of existence. But at the same time he knew, this was just Yuffie's way of coping with it all. The sudden change in Sephiroth's state of mind had had it's effect on all of them, most of all on those who had been closest to him.

"Geez, and what's with the my-pride-has-been-hurt face? Like you *really* had anything to be proud of." The teenaged ninja rolled her eyes. "The least you could do is give credit where-- when.. it's due or whatever. Preferably in the form of materia." She grinned.

Cloud glanced at Yuffie amused, and shook his head slightly. "For the last time Yuffie, your false emotional trauma is not enough to make us give you all our materia." He sighed.

"Hmpfh.. Fine. It's not like I really wanted your shoddy materia anyway." Yuffie pouted and fell silent again.

Straw-coloured bangles of hair fell down Cloud's forehead, as he hung his head back down. He was sitting opposite to room number 4, to which Aeris had run straight into two hours ago. A part of him was feeling anxious to leave for the crater already, but the more sensitive part of his brain forced him to wait for Aeris to calm down again. She was his responsibility.. But more importantly, she was his friend. Tifa had went in an hour ago, to talk to her. At least the shouting had seized now. The silence that hung in the air was not much better though, it was like the pause between two heartbeats. Just a quiet, ominous whisper of blood coursing through veins, unsure of whether it would continue moving or forever stand still.

Cloud turned his clear-blue eyes at the window the cleaning woman had revealed. She had continued her route to tidy up the rooms and could not be seen at the moment. Outside everything looked so magically white. He couldn't find the horizon, for the sky was as white as the ground. It was a biculiar scenery, such that gave him a sinister sence of being trapped in a snowball. A weak smile passed Cloud's features at the thought. Where on earth had that come from? What a silly thought.

The door to room number four creaked as it opened up. Tifa stepped into view and immediatly everyone's attention was on her.

It didn't take her long to pick up the worried glances of the other AVALANCHEr's, and she gave them her best reassuring smile. "She's finally calming down.. So nobody mention the S-word, OK?" Tifa said as she pushed the door to Aeris' room shut.

"So she'll be coming out at some point?" Red asked, and stood up on his four feet. After gently shaking his mane, Red turned his head back at Tifa.

"She just needs a minute." The dark haired girl answered with a nod of her head. For a moment an awkward silence lingered in the corridor as everyone tried to think of the politically correct way to express their thoughts on everything that had happened.

"That guy SO has major commitment issues.." Yuffie snorted, a slight shadow of anger passing over her youthful complexion. "I'm gonna go down and tell the others." She said then, and strolled down the hallway towards the staircase.

"I think she just about said it all.." Tifa joked, but none of them missed the sad expression on her face.

"So she'll be fine? She.. looked a bit shaken." Cloud began. He wanted Tifa to tell them something about Aeris' condition. It was a miracle she was still sane, after dying and being resurrected and then getting violently dumped by the man she had intended to marry.

"A bit? Aren't you the king of understatement." Tifa raised a brow, with a barely noticable smile on her lips.

"It's that bad, huh?" Cloud asked. He knew Aeris wasn't fairing well with everything that had happened, but the look on Tifa's face suggested that the last cetra was in a lot darker place than any of them knew.

"I can only begin to imagine what Aeris must be going through.. To have someone she loves attack her like that.." As Red spoke, Cloud held his eyes at Tifa. There was something so mature about the dark-haired girl now, and Cloud couldn't stop feeling puzzled by the change he could sence in her. 

"But he didn't kill her.. That has to count for something." Tifa commented, and cast a passing glance at Cloud. As their eyes met, Cloud could almost hear her soft voice asking him if everything was going to be OK.

"It's impossible to say what's going through his mind right now.." Cloud answered her question absent-mindedly.

"He did however, treat her like an enemy.. So it's fair to say we're on different sides from now on." Red sighed, and shook his head with a sad expression on his face.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Tifa frowned, and paced slowly towards the stairs. She knew Vincent, Caith Sith and Cid were waiting downstairs for them.

"So Sephiroth's going back to Jenova? Oh great, just what I need. More evil to fight." Cloud hit his forehead, sighing in frustration. He walked aside Red on the dusty carpet spread out on the floor, and then followed Tifa and Barret down the stairs, silently thinking how hopeless their situation seemed like. Still he never let the others notice his uneasiness, as he entered the vacant, spacious lobby of Icicle Village Inn. Without saying a word, everyone gathered around a long table to wait for Aeris to come down and join them.

* * * * *

"I love you."

An image of a tired looking girl sitting on the bed of a hotel room ran through Sephiroth's mind like a bolt of electricity. She was smiling at him, and the nearly intoxicating scent of her hair and skin seemed to flow in the air like mist. Under Sephiroth's intense gaze her cheeks soon flustered, like she had a reason to feel ashamed. The innocent smile never fading from her lips, the girl moved a whisp of hair that shadowed her vision behind her ear. She looked so delicate and fragile, Sephiroth felt a sudden need to protect her. Despite the weariness in the girl's expression, she looked heavenly. Her feet were folded on top of the bed, and long braided curls hung loosely on her shoulders and back. The pink silk ribbon that held her hair back, brought out the sparkling emerald green of her eyes. Sephiroth was stunned by how much warmth, love and acceptance hid behind the girl's questioning gaze. As her body moved ever so gently, the light fabric of her pink dress rippled like water.

And suddenly it was all gone. Sephiroth blinked in confusion, and held his vacuous stare at the scenery that spread around him.

"A-Aeris?" He breathed out the name, and took a step back. His back met the frozen stone wall behind him. He was standing on a narrow path that wound up the side of the tall North-crater walls.

"That girl from Icicle Village.." Sephiroth muttered, as he held his gaze at the scenery. Below him, vast snowfields spread towards the dark-blue ocean. Boulders of stone and withering trees broke the pure white colour of the grounds surface. A violent gust of wind blew snow from on top of the crater, and Sephiroth shuddered in the cold. He knew he had to keep moving, for he still had a long way to go before reaching his destination. And yet..

Sephiroth couldn't stop thinking about the girl who had attacked him. What a bizarre person she had to be, to first knock him unconsious and then proclaim her love for him. Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair, and took in a deep breath. He had felt the power beneath her fragile exterior, and how disconnected the girl was from her true strength. Such things made her dangerous to Sephiroth, and his mission, so he couldn't figure out why eliminating the threat she posed was such an impossible thought to him. Even as he had threatened to kill her, he had spoken the words light-heartedly, like telling a bad joke. Maybe the girl had senced it from him, maybe that was the reason she hadn't trembled in fear like the most of them? Sephiroth blinked, as he continued walking ahead, and quickly cast all thoughts aside.

The earth was icy and slippery, the road narrow and treacherous. He had to concentrate his thoughts, to avoid stepping on loose stones near the edge. If he'd fall and break his bones, he'd freeze to death. Such was the life of a SOLDIER.. And a part of Sephiroth loved it. The simplicity of it all. Out here, survival was all up to him.

After a half an hour of climbling up the side of the crater wall, Sephiroth had finally reached a ledge from which the opening to the cave-system was visible. A pleased smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, as he took the first step towards the shadowy darkness of the Northern Crater. Inside the cave the temperature never fell as low as it did outside in the icy wind. Mako crystals glittered in the walls, and sinister shadows of large icicles that dangled from the ceiling were cast along the path that led deeper inside the stone caverns.

The air was stuffy and cold, and Sephiroth could hear water dribbling down from high up. The sound echoed loudly in the silence that surrounded him. The crater was like a world of it's own.. No wonder many mistook it for the Promised Land. Jenova had once explained it to him, that the crater was merely a gateway. A door to the netherworld.. At times Sephiroth wondered what it would be like, on the other side of this dull realm. After all, he had experienced the closeness of death all his life. It was a strange comfort, to believe there existed a place like the Promised Land.. But Sephiroth wasn't sure if he did, anymore. All that mattered now was power and strength, so that he'd get to continue this pitiful existence for as long as he could. But then what? Would the Promised Land be nothing more for him but a dark void, to contain all beings such as him, that held nothing but cold in their closed hearts?

Glass-like walls of ice edged the path Sephiroth was walking on, and he cast a quick glance in their direction. A sudden flash of himself as a boy ran through Sephiroth's mind, as he saw his obscure reflection. It had been during his first sword-practising sessions, that he had accidentally or not, cut himself in the wrist. And he remembered watching the bleeding, indifferently as though he had not believed he could bleed like regular children. Sephiroth thought he couldn't have been much older than five or six at that time. Any other child would have cried, but he never did. The wound healed without leaving so much as a scar on his skin, but something in him changed that day. After that he never really cared whether he survived or not. That, among other things had made Sephiroth such a legendary SOLDIER. He practically threw himself into potentially dangerous situations, a part of him always hoping he would get outnumbered or surprised in combat. He had feared himself, even more than he had feared death. He knew the sick things he could do. He felt the part of Hojo within. It was like a knot in the middle of his brain, he could never undo. It remained inside of him, throbbing waves of self-loathing and rage.

Jenova had always said, he should accept it as a part of who he was.. Since a good half of his genes were those of a monster, he should behave like one. But something always held him back from the brink of total lunacy. It was something Sephiroth couldn't capture by things as simple as words. Perhaps it was a fading dream of times when things had been better for him. When he didn't have to make people fear him to gain respect. And now that girl.. Watching her smile had felt so much better, than years of listening to people begging frantically for their lives. And Sephiroth wasn't sure why. Maybe he was not that different from regular people after all? Suddenly a muffled cry of a Ruby Dragon shook the thin icing on the caverns' walls.

Who was he kidding, Sephiroth snorted. Normal people thought of families, and work. His thoughts revolved around ambush tactics, gutting dragons, and the occasional beheading of innocent by-standers. All things considered, it didn't spell out normalcy. Sephiroth drew his sword from it's sheath, and proceeded silently to the next cavern through a small opening in the stone wall. This wasn't the time or the place to wallow in self-pity, he had a dragon to take care of. A concentrated expression on his face, Sephiroth followed the stomping footfalls of the large, ruby-red beast.

* * * * *

"Hmm?" Aeris' eyelids opened up slowly. She peeked a glimpse of the room around her. Cream white paint was peeling of the ceiling. She stared at the cracks in it's smooth surface, trying to let her mind to wander. Everything was so very still.. There wasn't a sound to be heard, despite her own breathing.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris sighed, and the bed covers shuffled slightly as she changed her position. She had been moping in her room for hours now, like some pathetic guy-dependant wimpy person. Aeris bit her lip in frustration. She had actually been looking forward to spending some quality time with her boyfriend. Instead, she had gotten herself dumped, and nearly killed in the process. Aeris rolled to her side, keeping her eyes glued to an oil-lamp on her bed-side table. It cast a dim, warm glow to the space surrounding it, shadowing the lonely figure spread out on the bed. Aeris wished she was still back in Cosmo Canyon. At least then, she had felt alive.

* * * * *

"How was your walk?" Aeris grinned nervously, while squeezing the doorhandle with her fingers. Sephiroth was standing in the doorway, his head bowed down. As he lifted his gaze, heavy bangles of silvery hair retreated to frame his face.

"OK, I guess." He smirked.

Outside in the hallway, a row of oil-lamps shone soft light on to the cream white, painted walls. A colourful rag rug lead past their room, towards the register desk. Sephiroth leaned back against a wall, heaving a sigh. The subdued, yellowish light shadowed his features, as his gaze sunk back to the floorboards. In the softness of the surrounding interior, his black leather clothing presented a strong contrast. Aeris noticed, Sephiroth held his Masamune by the handle. She figured he had probably ran into some monsters that ventured to Cosmo Canyon at night fall.

"Come in." She said, and stepped aside from the door for Sephiroth to enter. With just a few long strides, the tall man walked in past Aeris. She smiled at his back, and pushed the wooden door shut. The sharp echo of the door's lock clicking as it closed made Sephiroth shoulders tense visibly. He stood in the middle of the room, motionless like a statue, still crushing the handle of his sword.

"You mind putting that thing away. It gives me the wiggins." Aeris said light-heartedly from the door, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hmm? Sure." Sephiroth's voice lacked it's usual demanding boom, and he paced to a writing desk.

Aeris watched from her distance, as he slid the Masamune inside it's sheath before placing it on the table. After letting go of the sword, Sephiroth spent a moment just watching it lying there with it's flat side down. On both sides of the table there was a large, white framed window. A view of Cosmo Canyons rocky passes spread from the both of them. The left one Aeris had left open for ventilation, and every now and then a fierce gust of wind blew inside, making the beige linen curtains sway wildly in the air. White paper sheets were blown down from the tables surface, and their soft rustle broke the silence in the room. The jingle of a metallic windchime could be heard from outside.

"Should I close the window?" Aeris asked in a hushed voice, as she walked over to the window. When the sound of her walking came to a halt, Sephiroth stole a glance at her. She was fixing up the windblown curtains, her skin bathed in the pale blue, nightly shimmer streaming in through the glazing of the windows.

"No.. Just leave it like that." Sephiroth answered, and Aeris could feel his gaze bore into her back.

"Are you.. sure?" She asked in a high-strung voice. She could hear the shuffling of Sephiroth's long leather coat as he moved.

"Um-hmm." He murmured, from somewhere behind her. The faint reflection of his luminous stare hit Aeris' eyes through the windows glass. She shivered in the cold draft, her skin quickly developing goose-pimples.

"It looks nice out there." Aeris stared at the moon, whose pale form could be seen from under a grey blanket of clouds. A few twinkling stars here and there were but finishing touches to the eery scenery, Aeris thought she could almost hear the howls of nocturnal animals from the wilderness.

"Sephiroth..?" Aeris breathed out the name, as she felt him towering behind her.

"Yes..?" He asked in a husky voice.

"You know I.." Aeris gasped, startled to feel Sephiroth's hands slide over her shoulders. His fingers grabbed the collar of her red jacket gently, pulling it back. Effortlessly he removed the piece of clothing, dropping it on a chair by the desk. 

Like he was undressing a doll.

"I.." Aeris whimpered, as his hands returned to her skin, falling achingly slowly down the sides of her arms, warming up her skin. Every nerve beneath her body was tingling with sensations, Sephiroth's dark aura seemed to induce. The fact that he was supposed to kill her, only made each caress that much more thrilling. Instictively as his cheek brushed against the side of Aeris' head, she arched her neck to the side. The gentle, warm breeze of Sephiroth's breathing met her neck only moments before his lips, forcing a moan of pleasure to escape Aeris' lips. And then came the mad blushing. She turned around to face him, even if she was slightly embarrassed of herself.

"You're OK?" Sephiroth's words came out more as a statement than a question.

"I'm fine." Aeris smiled demurely, while staring at her hands. She felt Sephiroth's index finger trace her jawline, lifting her face up by the chin. They shared a long, charged look, that ended in Sephiroth placing a kiss on the crown of her braided hair.

"I love you." She whispered shakily, unsure why she felt tears gleaming in her eyes. Far across the space, flames of candles and oil-lamps quivered in a weak gust of wind. The room looked like it was burning slowly with amber flames, yellow lights searching for creatures hidden in the shades. Aeris took a small step back, to support some of her weight against the wall behind her. She couldn't hear Sephiroth move, but he did. The warmth of his body was a welcomed contrast to the cold emanating from the wall behind her.

Aeris lifted her gaze to meet his, watching their lips draw slowly closer, desperate for release. She closed her eyes at the moment their lips met in an innocent butterfly kiss. But the delicate atmosphere soon changed. Aeris felt her pulse quicken as she was pressed against the wall, and could hear the heavy breaths Sephiroth took as he closed in on her again. Or was it her own breathing, she couldn't tell. Aeris parted her lips willingly as he kissed her again, firing up every sleeping nerve-ending in her skin.

She burrowed her fingers into Sephiroth's hair, pulling him closer the same time he struggled to undo the buttons of Aeris' dress. Having finished the job, he pushed the smooth cloth down from Aeris' shoulders. To his pleasure, she wriggled her body more than happily to discard it. Aeris heard her pink dress fall down and hit the floorboards beneath her feet, but didn't bother to pick it up or fold it on top of a table. With a soft shuffle she stepped out of the pile of cloth, and weakly kicked the dress aside. They parted from a kiss simultaneously to breathe, and the two stared at each other with lustful, drowzy eyes. Aeris' slender fingers quickly opened up the belt holding Sephiroth's leather-coat, and she dropped it to the floor. Neither pair of ears registered the sound of the belt-buckle hitting the floorboards, as the two lovers plunged into another, passionate kiss.

* * * * *

Aeris swallowed hard as her thoughts returned to the present. Memories weren't of any comfort to her, they just hurt. When recalling happy moments of the past, her current misery felt all the more overwhelming. She turned to her back, noticing her fingers were crushing a corner of the blanket. Her mind was in shambles, processing thoughts more slowly than usually. It was only now that Aeris' mind registered the image of Tifa, and her ears caught the words that she had spoken. An hour after Tifa had left Aeris' room for two. Aeris sat up on the side of the bed, her feet limply touching the floor. Her eyes strayed to the window, her pale skin stained in drying streaks of tears. Only pale sunlight managed to push through heavy white clouds that hung on the sky. Everything looked so quiet, so dead. Aeris tried to swallow the bitter lump in her throat, as another agonized groan escaped her lips. She wondered if the pain would ever be less.

Snow fell down calmly. Even the largest flakes didn't make a sound as they hit ground. There was no rustle of dry leaves, no cry of wind against the shingle roof. Just this horrible stilness, like a dampened scream the walls absorbed. It was all around. The pain that stung her eyes. Quickly Aeris wiped the corners of her eyes. She missed Elmyra, the woman she had grown to think of as her mother. Aeris had thought, if it had been a mistake to ever leave from her.. But the thought just made her angry. There was no way she'd regret getting involved with Sephiroth. He had warned her, that in this fairytale romance they would not end up living happily ever after. But still.. Why was it she always wanted the men who would hurt her? Abandon her?

~You shouldn't blame Sephiroth, dear..~ The Planet whispered.

"I know." Aeris' voice broke, and a frightened sob trembled her petite frame. "But I have to blame him. I have to.." She whimpered. The Planet felt like her only comfort now, and she cocooned herself in the familiar presence. 

"Because I keep going over the sweet things he's told me.. and everything he's done for me.. And it throws me." She whispered faintly.

"I can't go after Jenova now. How can I fight her, if all I want to do is.. be with Sephiroth?" Aeris asked.

~The human mind is such a complex thing.. Perhaps you underestimate the power of love? Maybe it's not too late to help him.~ The Planet seemed to smile at her, warming up her cool skin.

"He can't even remember me. He thinks I'm the enemy. If he sees me, he'll kill me. I know it." Aeris shut her eyes tightly, standing up. She leaned over her bedside table and killed the flame inside the oil-lamp.

~And you?~ The Planet inquired in a motherly voice.

"I can't even.." Aeris covered her face with her palms, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears again.

~You should go to the others. All will become clear, in time.~ The Planet explained, fading from Aeris' presence.

"To the others.." Aeris snorted, and walked to a mirror. She splashed some water on her face from a porcelain bowl, and then dried her complexion with a small white towel. It reminded her a little bit of Sephiroth. Since the towel was white and.. he used white towels too. Aeris frowned miserably.

After getting her mind off all things gloomy, Aeris strode determined to the door, her fingers sliding casually around the doorknob. As she turned it, Aeris thought back to all the things Tifa had said. She had used quite possibly all the common phrases one could, to console a broken-hearted friend. Like "You should try to see the glass half full", "This is not the end of the world", "You'll be better off without him" and "Maybe the next guy you date won't be such an unstable lunatic".

OK so maybe Tifa hadn't exactly spoken that last one out loud. But Aeris was certain she had thought it.

Tifa's kind gesture hadn't made Aeris feel any better. No words could lift her spirits, not anymore. Not after seeing her one true love furrow his brow and ask her who she was.

Like none of it had ever happened. Like it hadn't been real.

The door slid open slowly, and Aeris stepped outside into the corridor. Before closing the door she picked up her backpack, which Tifa had prepared for her. Feeling like she was only half awake, Aeris pushed the door until it clicked shut. She leaned against the doors smooth surface a while, trying to pick herself up before joining the others downstairs. She knew they were all worried, and would like to see a smiling, happy-go-lucky type of an Aeris. Even if she felt like the complete opposite, Aeris didn't want her friends to worry about her. Taking in a deep breath, Aeris began shuffling along the long corridor. The soles of Aeris' shoes rubbed against the dusty carpet on the floor as she walked, her thought soon straying back to Sephiroth. As she begun her descent to the lower floors, she could hear the muffled voices of Tifa and Cloud, as they talked.

"Do you think maybe you should go check on her?" Cloud's low voice asked, and Tifa chuckled.

"The time is hardly nie for suicide watch." She laughed. "You're so predictable, always worrying about the women.." She continued, but soon their discussion came to an abrupt end.

"Hi." Aeris greeted her friends with a half-hearted wave of her hand.

"Hi, Aeris.. You look.. great." Cloud stammered while staring at her openly, worry in his expression.

"The others are out waiting.. If you feel like leaving for the crater already." Tifa gave Aeris a friendly smile.

"I think so, yeah. I mean, fighting evil is no doubt the best way to mend a broken heart." Aeris grinned nervously. She walked over to her friends in silence.

"Well, if that's the way you feel.." Tifa and Cloud shared a look Aeris couldn't miss.

"I'm fine, alright!" She tried to smile, with badly concealed anger in her voice.

"Sure." Tifa nodded, and glanced at the door behind her. "We'd better get going then." She said, and grabbed Cloud's hand. Together they led the way out of the Inn. Even though Aeris knew Tifa was hardly throwing her relationship with Cloud at Aeris' face, it certainly felt like that.

Stepping out into the fresh layer of snow, Aeris met the familiar sight of Icicles Village's main street, that wound through the town. Across the street from the Inn's entrance, Vincent, Cid and Barret sat on the stairs of a weapons store, staring down at the ground with sullen expressions on their faces. Near a signpost Aeris saw Yuffie standing around with Cait Sith and Red. She was kicking snow with her shoes, the word boredom written all over her appearance. Immediatly as the door closed with a low thump, everyone lifted their eyes to look at Aeris. Red walked over to her, sitting back down on his hind legs next to her. Aeris took the opportunity to scratch him behind the ear gently.

"Wow. I never knew I was this popular." She let out a snort of amusement, as the others kept gaping at her.

"Aeris! We we're just.. Are you OK? I can't believe Sephiroth did that to you! He's just.. evil and really.. evil." Yuffie struggled to find something supporting to say. As the S-word reached Aeris' ears, a trace of deep longing returned to her face.

"No need for ex bashing.. I'm alright." Aeris attempted a smile, but it looked more like a frown.

"You don't look fine. I mean, those dark circles under your eyes and the paleness.. And Aeris, what's the deal with the roadkill on your head?" Yuffie studied Aeris' hair with great interest. Aeris just rolled her eyes, after she had quickly ran her fingers through her tear-matted, tangled curls.

"Thanks Yuffie. That cheered me up nicely." She forced a sarcastic grin on her face, but Yuffie seemed to miss the insinuation.

"Glad I could be of service." She chirped light-heartedly, and strolled further along the narrow, snowy road.

"Wanna know the key to surviving her? Ignore." Red said under his breath, and the for the first time that day, a genuine smile spread on Aeris' lips.

* * * * *

"Gosh this floor is cold!" Aeris squealled, as she hopped on the double-sized bed. She had finished blowing out all the candles spread around the tables of the room, and was eager to return to the warmth of her boyfriends body. Sephiroth was already lying on his side of the bed in a sitting position, his eyes drawn to look out through the nearby window. She noticed Sephiroth glance at her inexpressively, as her weight made the spring mattress creak, looking like he was lost in some deeply sad memory.

"So what's with the solemn face?" Aeris asked Sephiroth, while burrowing under the covers.

"I was just.. Thinking." Sephiroth answered, and a shadow of a smile past his features.

"About what." Aeris rested her head against a plump, fluffy pillow, holding her eyes at Sephiroth.

"You." He said, and cast a glance at the woman next to him. The covers were positioned snuggly around her body, exposing every sensuous curve. Aeris just raised a brow, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "What can I say. I have a one-tracked mind." Sephiroth answered her with a shrug, and turned his gaze away again.

"So let me guess.. Your thoughts pretty much revolved around my infamous death?" Aeris nuzzled closer, extending her arm across Sephiroth's bare chest. The tips of her fingers traced lazy patterns across his skin, and she smiled as his muscles involuntarily rippled under her touch.

"When did you become such a mind reader?" Sephiroth looked down into the eyes of his drowzily smiling girlfriend. 

"I had a great teacher." She chirped.

Aeris' loose hair tickled the side of Sephiroth's body as she corrected her position a little. "I hope that's all I taught you." Sephiroth smirked, watching as she raised her head a little.

"No, I have a pretty good grasp on your wicked consept of humour also." Aeris said, her grin spreading from ear to ear as she saw a half-smile force it's way on Sephiroth's face too.

"Oh, you mean the kind that involves humiliating others until they're a sobbing pile of shame?" He asked, smirking. 

"Yep, that's the one." Aeris nodded, trying to keep weariness she was feeling at bay. The day had been a tiring one, but she wanted to stay awake for as long as humanly possible.

"I'm so glad I took the time to teach you that." Sephiroth said, and all though Aeris couldn't see his expression, she knew he had that trademark smirk on his face. Her head rested in the crook of Sephiroth's arm, she felt herself drift further into peaceful slumber.

"No big. So, what's the status on your self-flagellation?" Aeris asked, peeking a glimpse of Sephiroth's face. His bright expression darkened at the memory of something, and he didn't look back at Aeris as he answered.

"..I don't think I'm over the initial shock yet. Of being back here I mean. I keep seeing you dead.. And it's really disturbing." Sephiroth's voice was calm, but beneath his cool exterior Aeris could feel pain and sadness.

"Tell me about it. I've been trying to avoid mirrors all day." Aeris joked, and smiled widely as Sephiroth laughed. For a person who's idea of fun was sulking in dark corners, Sephiroth sure had the most perfect laughter. As Aeris lifted her head to look at him, she saw a rare, full-blown smile on his face.

"Wow." Aeris whispered, and traced the beatiful anomaly with her index-finger.

"What?" He asked, and Aeris could feel Sephiroth trying to pull back from her reach. He was obviously disturbed by the attention, but she ignored it.

"I've missed your smiles." Aeris told him, staring at him in the eyes almost as if daring him into doing something.

"Not as much as I've missed you.. This haze you seem to put me in." Sephiroth told her in a quiet voice. Aeris wondered if he still felt awkward about speaking so openly of his feelings.

"Glad to be your supplier of the Loooove-drug." Aeris giggled, enjoying the sight of Sephiroth laughing again. She knew she'd never get tired of seeing him so happy.

"Seriously, am I putting the jinx on us by saying I'm so happy I could explode?" Aeris frowned, as she returned her head back down. Sephiroth just winced at her question.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Aeris smiled.

"No, I just thought of a monster who can actually do that. Explode by will, I mean. Avoid them if you can, after getting their smelly guts all over you, you'll never be the same again." Sephiroth chuckled, and layed back on the bed's surface.

Aeris just crimaced in disgust. "You're the un-sung hero of turn-offs." She said solemnly, but couldn't help smiling at the little half-smile that tugged at the corner of Sephiroth's mouth.

"It's a questionable honour yet I find myself impressed." He said, and turned his head to look at Aeris. His eyes were filled with trust and love, that made his handsome features even more appealing to Aeris.

"Wiseass." She smirked playfully, and leaned over to kiss him.

* * * * *

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Barret's voice erased the bittersweet smile from Aeris' lips.

"Nothing. The evening before last." Aeris explained, and shook her head gently. "It doesn't matter." She added a bit ashamed.

"Hey, I guess it's just natural ya still have fuzzy feelings towards the guy." Barret said thoughtfully.

"I wonder what will happen when I see him again." Aeris sighed, knowing there was no way she could harm Sephiroth. Even if the price were her own life, she couldn't imagine herself ever hurting him.

"Yer fearin' ya might not be able to restrain yourself? Opportunity makes the thief and all that." Barret smiled. 

"Yeah, now that you put it that way.." Aeris glanced at the older man amused. "Barret.. Do you think it's just wistful thinking, to believe maybe.. He's not too far gone to be saved?" She then asked.

"And as the beautiful maiden broke away from the kiss, the frog turned into a handsome prince.."

Aeris suddenly recalled the voice of Elmyra, reading her an old fairytale by her bed. "What happened then, mommy? Did they get married?" She had asked, childlike enthusiasm in her voice.

"They sure did! And then they lived in their castle with all the servants happily ever after!" Elmyra had smiled so broadly as she had closed the book.

Barret just shrugged, noticing the absent-minded look on Aeris' face. "I dunno.." His voice didn't sound too assuring. 

"I know, it's silly." Aeris frowned, fiddling with a green materia-orb in her hands. It was just about the most concrete evidence Aeris had of her relationship with Sephiroth since it was a gift from him after all. Along with her new materia-bracelets. Aeris had also put the ring she had found in the snow in her finger, despite the hurtful memories looking at it brought back.

Their group was walking on a path edged to the bottom of the crater valley, leading from Icicle Village through a deserted village to the crater wall. From there they'd most likely have to climb up, unless they'd be able to spot an alternative route up. Cloud had said it wasn't likely though, since none were marked to the map he had bought from an ex mountain-climber.

"We could climb up here.. It'll take us a few hours.. But it's still a shortcut, right?" Cloud was studying his map with Red, who was walking next to him in the lead of their team.

"Yes, it would take us ages to circle around that.. But what about this here.." Red commented, and the two continued their argument over details.

Aeris turned her attention to Vincent, who was staring at an old, crumbling building not far away. It was located at the base of a rapid. The river had grinded it's way through the mountain, since it's running water couldn't freeze. The sides of the river were covered in ice and frost, rendering them dangerous for monsters that came to drink or fish. A creature would most likely fall in and die, should it go too close.

Vincent felt Aeris' eyes on him, and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Is everything all right?" He asked, but instantly realized it was a stupid question to ask. Of course not.

"I was just.. It's kind of beatiful, out here." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes, you're quite right. Remote places are where we can truly see the effects of time.. And what small particles we truly are in the course of history." Vincent spoke, marveling at an icicle melting on a treebranch.

"Way to cheer up the girl, Vince." Yuffie gave him a snort of contempt.

"Hey, there's no need for cheering up. I'm still cheered up from before." A frightful look passed Aeris' features, as Yuffie turned to her and opened her mouth.

"OK then. If you think so." The young ninja wringed her brow and ran off, as she saw Tifa was battling against two jumpings.

"Let me give ya a hand with those carrot-eating pests!" She proclaimed while running to her aid.

"I wonder what's the source of that ethereal green light.." Vincent said, while staring at something at the peak of the craters walls.

It looked like a magic-storm, it's colour much like that of a spell Sephiroth had used, Ultima. Aeris doubted, that even he could create such a powerful spell. The spectrum of light quivered, vanishing momentarily from sight. Aeris sighed, and turned her attention back to the ground. She could only hope Jenova was not very far with her scheme, since Aeris had yet to come up with a way to stop her. The Planets cryptic warnings and instructions weren't of much help. "You will know" was not much of a comforter.

After a few hours of strenuous walking in the snow, the team finally reached the base of the mountain, from which the nearly vertical walls of the crater rose to some quite impressive heights.

"Wow. What I wouldn't give for a little inhuman strength right now." Aeris gasped, as her eyes measured the long climb ahead. The others glanced at her, probably glad that her mood had improved a little.

"I'm certain we'll succeed." Vincent's voice was unusually determined.

Aeris watched him take the first step, and begin climbing, wondering what was bothering the mysterious man. After seeing the slight bruising on Aeris' throat, from where Sephiroth had choked her, Vincent had hardly said a word. And even when he did speak, the subject of what was troubling him never came up. 

A small distance away, Cloud and Tifa where taking a breather before following the others up the side of the crater wall. They stood next to each other in silence, leaning against a smooth boulder of rock.

"Tifa." Cloud began, and turned to the dark-haired woman. Her chocolate brown eyes wavered under his gaze, and she quickly averted his eyes by bowing her head down.

"Cloud I.." Her soft voice trembled, as she spoke.

"Tifa.." Cloud began again, trying to capture the girls attention.

"I know." She formed with her lips, tears shining in her eyes. She faced her old childhood friend, gazing at him from closeby. The wind pulled her hair to the side, shadowing the other side of her face. Cloud just stared at her a while, until he felt a foreign presence. Tifa cleared her throat loudly, and turned away. A blush lit a red glow to her cheeks. Behind them, Yuffie was standing with a triumphant smirk on her lips. Cloud and Tifa just glared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a private occasion for the emotionally challenged." She countered, still standing around like waiting for the two friends to kiss already.

"Go away Yuffie." Cloud heaved an irritated sigh.

* * * * *

..Sephiroth? Jenova's voice was puzzled. She was standing in a cavern, whose walls rose vertically towards the skies. Shades of turquoise, green and dark blue coloured the blocks of ice were scattered all around. Mako Crystals had painted the black stone walls into shades of pearly green. Jenova waited a moment in silence, hearing the echo of a single footfall from somewhere closeby. Gloomy shadows danced across the floor, as Sephiroth walked out of his shadowy corner.

"It's me." He said, and smirked coldly.

I didn't expect you to show up. Jenova's voice was suspicious, but she didn't withdraw as Sephiroth calmly paced closer.

"Well what can I say.." Sephiroth lifted his eyes from coloured blocks of ice on the ground, and stared at the monstrous form of the alien hovering before him. "I just couldn't stay away." He smirked evilly.

"I see you've already gone ahead with the Reunion.." He spoke, as he looked down at the corpses of people dressed in black cloaks. Around them, a sparkling green aura of light began to shine again.

What's it to you? I thought you and miss goody-two-shoes were an item now.. Jenova snarled, the anger Sephiroth's betrayal had caused creeping into her voice.

"Who..?" Sephiroth furrowed his brow.

That Cetra bitch, Aeris what's-her-face.. Jenova explained, staring at Sephiroth bewildered. Was her son only faking it, or couldn't he really remember? Jenova smiled inwardly at the irony of it all. There was hardly a more amusing thing, than to see that cetra-girl get murdered by her lover.

"Oh." Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, an inexpressive look on his face.

You have no idea what I'm talking about, have you? Jenova asked, her voice vibrating with malicious laughter.

"I must say.. not really." Sephiroth just stared at her blankly.

Then.. I must be imagining things. You know me, I'm just crazy, hahaha! Jenova let out a fit of false laughter. Sephiroth didn't notice her shifty eyes nor the nervousness in her demeanour. Instead, he sat down on a boulder of rock to take a breather after his long walk.

"Aren't you behaving.. weird." He commented, while drawing his sword out for display. Sephiroth took the utmost care of cleaning every drop of dragonblood from his sword's blade, since he knew it to be an acid-like liquid. 

Yeah.. well.. Reunions tend to do that to a person. Along with having to put up with an assassin who has the mental abilities of a six year old. Jenova muttered, and hovered closer to her former ally. Her voice became more calm and confident with each passing moment, and she finally rested her large, tentacle-equipped frame in a shadowy corner of the cave.

"Assassin? He's a project of Shin-Ra's, I presume?" Sephiroth lifted his Masamune in a vertical position, turning the blade with a move of his wrist to check for any bloodstains. He couldn't find any, so he slid the sword back into it's black sheath.

Naturally, dear boy.. Jenova sneered, and appeared from her corner. She held a dark, pearl-like object in her tentacle. As Sephiroth's eyes fell on the orb, it began to twirl around, pulsating dark, ominous light. Threads of energy circled it, holding the orb still in the air even as Jenova let go of it.

"The Black Materia.." Sephiroth's eyes were glued to the object, as he spoke with respect in his voice.

Now, you must know what to do next.. Jenova snickered, watching as Sephiroth got up and walked over to the dark orb. He reached out his hand cautiously, as though waiting for an electric shock.

"Yes, mother." Sephiroth's said vacantly, as he grabbed the dark orb. It contained such an incredible force, Sephiroth could feel it's power flowing through him. 

Like he was but paper.

Then he began to walk, to a spot through which weak rays of light streamed into the cavern. Do it. Jenova demanded. Sephiroth just stared at the beautiful crystal, watching the essence of the stone circulate like an immortal flame. Sparks like diamond dust ran across the Black Materia's surface, like stars on the fabric of the universe. Sephiroth was mesmerized by each beautiful distortion the crystal produced.

With all the power of the night, by this matter shining bright.. Jenova whispered, and a luminous beam of energy exploded around them, enveloping the two lonely figures. Sephiroth closed his eyes in devout prayer, hearing the whispers of Jenova fade out in to the background. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, and his breathing was strenuous in the immense magical energy surrounding him. While feeling the energies carry him to somewhere high up, Sephiroth murmured the last words of an ancient prayer; "I summon thee, meteor.."

* * *

Heh so Zenobius is finally beginning to remember bits about his past.. Won't take long until he remembers Aeris too. Aargh, I know. Also, I know I suck at writing Seph evil.. In fact, my whole consept of evil is cock-eyed at best. So I hope he seemed even just a little bit mean? It's actually due to my lack of evil-describing skills, that I decided to write those massive flashbacks from Aeris' POV. (The missing scenes from their latest visit at Cosmo Canyon.) I know the former of them turned out a bit smutty, but I figured what the hell. This story could use a little smut. ^_^ So now you know what sick things my mind produces. Fear me. *smirks*


	38. Chapter 34

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I am officially lacking the FF7-verse and it's characters. Squaresoft people are however, not. The quote is from a poem called "You left me - Sire - two legacies" by Emily Dickinson.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Umm.. I know I haven't been able to stick to my deadlines lately. I've been having stuff.. at school and.. err.. *insert your favourite excuse* Umm, if you're wondering why I haven't mentioned the notorious Weapons in this fic: A) I find it very difficult to write about them. I dunno why. *scratches the back of her head puzzled* B) If my memory serves me right, they appeared after Aeris died in the game. So I made her staying alive twist the plot into such that the Weapons never appear. Hence the un-mentioning of them. *grins* This chapter will include very little of my (bad) humour, because of the nature of the scenes in it.. So you might actually like this one. ^_^ Thanks to all of you who've kept reading and reviewing this story! (Over 100 reviews! WOW!!) It means a lot to me.

* * *

CHAPTER 34.

You left me Boundaries of Pain  
Capacious as the Sea  
Between Eternity and Time  
Your Consiousness - and Me

- Emily Dickinson -

"Oh my god." Tifa Lockheart gasped, lifting her face towards the skies. The white fluffy clouds that hung in the cold, still air were dyed blood red by the huge meteor that grew in size every moment Tifa spent looking at it. A long trail of lava and burned stone was cast behind the dark orb as it fell. She knew if that thing ever hit ground, it's flames would swallow everything they met and leave nothing behind.

"We don't have much time.. We have to stop them now." Cloud spoke in a tense voice, placing his hand on Tifa's arm. She flinched, turning her scared eyes at the man standing next to her.

"Cloud.. I'm afraid." She whispered. Standing in the opening of a cave, Tifa was just out the shadows reach. Sunlight and the meteors red glow highlighted her dark-brown hair, bringing a ruby sparkle to it. She looked unusually beautiful.

"I know.. I am too. But we can fight this. We have to." The look in Cloud's clear blue eyes was pure determination. 

"Can we? I'm not sure about that anymore." Tifa's gaze sunk to the ground. "I mean, if what Sephiroth told you is true.. Jenova could gain control of you again or--" She spoke quickly, until a finger met her lips and silenced her. 

"She won't. I'm not going to let her." Cloud said sternly. Tifa nodded, but the concearn didn't leave her eyes.

"And.. I still haven't told Aeris.. about her father.. Because of what is going on with Sephiroth and I really--" Tifa swallowed hard, lifting her eyes to meet Cloud's intense gaze. He leaned slowly closer, lifting her chin with his fingers as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Uh..huh.." Tifa mumbled, her eyes locked to Cloud's. "What was I saying again?" She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Come on, we should go after the others before we get lost." Cloud offered the crook of his arm, and Tifa linked her arm with his eagerly.

"Yeah, like there's really much chance of that happening.." She joked, as the two began walking deeper into the tunnelsystem of Northern Crater. "With all the times you've gone over the maps, we could find our way even if we were blind.. AND demented." Tifa laughed.

* * * * *

"Red? Vincent? Where are you guys?" Aeris' voice quivered. She had stopped to tie her shoe-laces, but when she had looked up again she'd found herself standing at a cross-roads, without any of her friends in sight. Three identical tunnels all lead in different directions from where she stood, and worry was beginning to build inside of her.

"I knew I should've listened more carefully to the travel plans.." Aeris scolded herself while biting down on her lower lip. "Darn." She muttered, trying to recall what Red had said about the tunnels. Something about a mako fountain.. That was all Aeris could remember. At the time her thoughts had been rather preoccupied with other.. things. Or should she say, people.

Finally reaching a decision, Aeris took the middle tunnel, hoping she'd be able to return in case it was the wrong route. Of course, the chance of it being the right tunnel was just as startling to her. What if she'd come across Jenova, Sephiroth and..

"Egads." Aeris cringed at the thought of the black haired assassin, Zenobius. "He won't be here, no, uh-uh." Aeris shook her head and continued her walking. She had to catch up with the others soon, because they'd need her for beating Jenova. Not to mention a certain silver-haired ex-General she really wasn't supposed to be thinking. Aeris gulped at the thought of being forced to fight him. And not just because he was physically stronger than her. During this time they'd spent together, Sephiroth had made his way to the innermost chambers of her heart.. and soul. And once Aeris had let someone get under her skin, they never left, not completely. As long as she was breathing, Sephiroth would be a part of who she was. And that scared Aeris more than she was willing to admit.

She wanted to believe if only she was there when the AVALANCHEr's met Sephiroth, there would be no need for hurting him. And my heart wouldn't have to wither and die, Aeris sighed. If only Sephiroth would regain his memory.. Aeris could already picture their heartbreaking reunion in her mind. Sephiroth would say he was sorry for not remembering her.. no wait, he'd probably just look at her in that tortured way of his, and she'd say it was OK and then they'd kiss..

No no no Aeris bad thoughts, she scolded herself, a frown plastered on her face. Sephiroth was her enemy, at least for the time being, and she'd have to think of him as one. Not as her boyfriend.. which Sephiroth wasn't, anymore. Aeris kicked at a small rock on her path. She silently pondered, if this was what her adopted mother had been warning her about all along.

Oh yeah, like someone could predict this happening, Aeris snorted. It wasn't like everyday one's SOLDIER boyfriends turned evil and decided that they wanted to destroy the world in order to become gods.

Elmyra, Aeris thought about her and sighed. She wondered, what her adopted mother would tell her should she be here. 'I told you so' was the only thing that came to Aeris' mind. Elmyra had repeatedly told her, a relationship with a SOLDIER was doomed to fail.. Even if he was an ex-SOLDIER, and no longer followed Shin-Ra's orders.

After a short while of walking in silence, broken only by the sounds of sand and ice grinding below Aeris' feet, the tunnel widened into a cavern.

"Huh..?" Aeris covered her eyes with her arm, as rays of light hit her pupils painfully. How could there be light, when they were probably several feet undel ground level by now? As her eyes adapted to the sparkling light, Aeris could see the walls of the cavern were covered in crystallized Mako. In the corner lay a large puddle filled with the same sftuff, only in liquid form. Aeris had the impression the puddle was far deeper than it looked like, but since the liquid was so obscure it was impossible to tell how far the puddle's bottom was. If there ever was a bottom, Aeris thought. It was possible she was looking at one of the rare places in the world where the lifestream had gushed into surface. The only other place where that had happened as far as she knew, was in Mideel.. The residents there had been forced to move more than once because of Mako-eruptions.

The cavern that spread around Aeris was beautiful. Shades of Aquamarine shrouded everything. She reached her hand up, running her fingertips over one of the smooth walls. The crystallized Mako felt cool against her skin. Her ears perked up at the gentle hum that had suddenly began to course through the caverns. A wave of electricity was rammed through her, and almost instictively Aeris knew it had been a forcefield of some kind. Jenova didn't want anyone to get in her way.. Now they were imprisoned to the Crater, until the barrier would go down again. Aeris shivered in fright. It wasn't a very pleasant thought.. She dragged herself to the Mako pool in the corner of the cavern. Eery shadows of green and blue light danced across the walls near it, reflecting the Mako's dreamy shades of colour. Watching the liquid, Aeris thought what she was supposed to do now. She had not seen a glimpse of her friends, and accepted that she had gotten lost. A part of her didn't want to keep walking. If she stayed here, she'd not be in danger of running into Jenova alone. The desease Jenova had given her was still a chillingly sharp memory in Aeris' mind. But.. If she stayed here, she wouldn't get to see Sephiroth again.

What if the AVALANCHEr's were already fighting him? What if they'd kill him, or he'd kill them? What if tonight would be everyone's last night on earth? Thousands of unanswered questions plaqued Aeris' already troubled mind. The only thing she knew, was that she didn't want to give up on Sephiroth. She couldn't. If he was important to her at all, she should be out there trying her damnest to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life, not hiding in this cavern like a coward. But.. A part of Aeris was also scared to death of what she might have to face. She was hardly a physically strong fighter. These days, Aeris had begun to doubt her mental resources as well. And considering her involvement with Sephiroth, she might do the AVALANCHEr's more harm than good. It was a possibility she'd end up protecting someone, who in Cloud's opinion deserved nothing but ugly death for what he'd done.

Torn by her indecision, Aeris kneeled down next to the puddle of Mako. For a moment she just stared into it's depths, frightened to make the next move. Mako was poisonous, at least to those who weren't immune. Biting down on her lower lip, Aeris reached her trembling fingers towards the liquid. She waited for the voices of the Cetra to guide her, to tell her what to do. Yet none spoke. Closing her eyes in devout prayer, Aeris suddenly senced a presence behind her.

"So.. We meet again." A husky voice spoke.

Aeris' ears hummed from the intense energy of the Mako, but she could've recognized the voice anywhere. "Sephiroth." She whispered, forcing her eyes open again. Taking in a calming breath, Aeris stood up from the ground. Her feet felt like jello and dark spots danced across her vision, but she forced herself to turn around and face her lover.

"Cetra.." A malicious smirk spread over Sephiroth's lips as Aeris' eyes locked with his.

"H-hi." Aeris stuttered at the sight of him disconnecting himself from the shadows. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so many unspoken words, yet all she could push past her lips was a plain old, lame 'hi'. Sephiroth took a step closer, circling behind her like a sinewy black panther. He was so close she could smell the earthy, spicy scent of his skin. A shudder ran through Aeris' body, as she felt his long leather coat brush past her arm. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, helpless to duck for cover or run.

"Came to kill me, did you?" Sephiroth asked from behind her shoulder.

Aeris could hear her heart pounding in her chest, as the man behind her brushed his cheek against the tangled curls of her hair. She felt the hard bone of his jaw touch the side of her head gently, and an image of a big cat marking his territory popped into her mind.

"H-huh?" Aeris said breathily, as she heard Sephiroth inhale the smell of her. She pictured his muscular chest, broadening to contain the deep breath, and swallowed to resist the urge to lean back and burrow into him. How much she missed his big, warm fingers! Lost in memories of Sephiroth's embrace, Aeris failed to notice he retreated from her, and left her clutching the fabric of her dress. She stood rigidly with her fists clenched around the patches of cloth, waiting for Sephiroth's next move. Aeris had thought that this would be difficult, but what she had just experienced went beyond difficult. Even if he was evil again, she still wanted him. So bad it physically hurt to not touch him.

"You are a traitor to you sacred duty.. Still helping the humans, hmm? I imagine that's why you're here." Sephiroth spoke calmly, his eyes still fixed on Aeris. He walked a small distance away, until he was standing with his back nearly touching the rocky wall of the cavern.

"Why don't we start with hi, I'm Aeris. How's it going?" Aeris grinned, and waved her hand ill at ease. Sephiroth stood completely motionless, a smug grin plastered on his face. He knew the impact he had on Aeris, even if he couldn't remember his past with her. It was almost like he could smell it on her, like normal people smelled parfume. Aeris worried her lip, thinking if she had a similar effect on him. Sephiroth's heart perhaps, longed to touch her only his mind wouldn't let him. Just by looking at him, Aeris could sence his indecision about her.

"So you don't want to kill me? My my, don't you run hot and cold.." Sephiroth arched his brow, a mocking tone to his voice.

"I had a pretty good teacher on that one." Aeris stated calmly, staring at Sephiroth across the relatively small distance. He felt far more distant though, and she hated it. Her gaze travelled down his jaw, to his lips that were still drawn to a cold sneer. She licked her own dry lips, unable to stop looking at the man now leaning against the stone wall. His black leather coat hung casually on his shoulders, revealing sections of his flawless skin. His posture was relaxed; even if he soon crossed his arms on his chest.

"Stop acting like I should know you. I don't. I have no idea who you are." A hint of anger in his voice, Sephiroth closed his eyes and bowed his head down a little.

Aeris just kept looking at him in silence. His words cut deep; they made her heart bleed, but she couldn't stop herself. A nagging voice in her mind kept telling her, if only she could hold him, he'd remember everything and she'd have him back the way he was. That it wasn't already too late..

"Then why is it bothering you so much!" Aeris gritted her teeth, and took a step closer. Sephiroth lifted his chin, and opened his eyes slowly.

"It isn't." His voice was tense, and he stared at Aeris fixedly. Despite what he said, he hadn't made a move to attack her yet. Something was obviously holding him back, Aeris realized, and walked closer until she was standing right under the scrutinizing gaze of her ex-boyfriend.

"You always were a terrible liar.." Aeris smiled at him sweetly, reaching out her hand. To her surprise, Sephiroth never pushed her back. Her fingers met the side of his face, and she caressed his cool skin. "You feel it. You just can't understand it." She continued, studying the look of silent admiration on Sephiroth's face.

Aeris blinked, and saw that her hand was still stretched towards the puddle of Mako in front of her. As she slowly pulled her arm back, the retreating fingers sent ripples across the liquid's surface.

"Sephiroth..?" She whimpered, her voice barely audible in the darkness surrounding her. Aeris backed up from the puddle, her breathing fast and laboured. What was going on? She glanced furtively around her, not seeing anyone or anything. How could it be; one moment she had been looking into her boyfriends soulful eyes, and the next moment they had dissolved into the familiar pool of Mako? Aeris swallowed, thoughts bouncing around in her mind. It didn't make any sence! Was she losing it, or had she in fact contacted Sephiroth through the Lifestream? It had been too concrete to be just a figment of her imagination. His warmth, his voice and the smoothness of his skin.. It had felt as real as the ground she was sitting on. Exhausted and alone, Aeris was unable to hold back the tears that burned in her eyes.

* * * * *

"Did you feel that?" Red asked Vincent, a puzzled look on his feline features.

"Yes.. A powerful forcefield of sorts." Vincent nodded.

"Man, I really don't like this.." Barret sighed, and sat down on a boulder of stone. "First Cloud and Tifa are left behind, and then Aeris too--" He continued, but Vincent silenced him with a look.

"They're most likely together." Vincent spoke, sounding like he wouldn't accept any other option. It had been partly his responsibility after all, to look after the last Cetra.

"And what's with this forcefield thingy? Why would Jenova cast such a spell? To protect her own ass?" Yuffie interrupted, while scraping pieces of the crystallized Mako loose from the walls.

"Or to keep intruders like us away.. Yuffie, what are you doing?" Red stared at the young ninja bewildered.

"Oh, like you don't know how much this stuff is worth." Yuffie rolled her eyes and continued her scraping. 

"Anyway.." Red spun around to look at the others. Immediatly his amber gaze met two familiar figures approaching.

"Thank God we found you!" Tifa heaved a sigh of relief as she and Cloud joined the rest of the AVALANCHEr's. The others greeted the missing members with smiles, and they quickly filled each other in on what had happened. Apparently Cloud and Tifa had ran into some unusually virile Dark Dragons, that had taken a while to defeat. The others told how they had lost touch with Aeris.

"So you think she'll be OK..?" Tifa frowned. The looks on everyone's faces weren't too conforting, and a silence hung heavy between them.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Vincent ultimately spoke up. He began to pace aside Red at the lead of the team, Cait Sith, Barret and Cid just steps behind him.

"He's taking this pretty hard, I can tell.." Tifa told Cloud in a quiet voice, as they too continued to walk after the rest of the group.

"You mean Vincent?" Cloud asked in a baffled voice. "He doesn't seem the kind to get upset.. I suppose that all-consuming passion of his for Lucresia doesn't leave room for much else.." Cloud grinned, sadness in his eyes. He felt sorry for Vincent.

"You can be so dense at times." Tifa shook her head exasperated. "Aeris is missing, Sephiroth's gone loco and.. he promised Lucresia that it wouldn't happen. Now he may have to kill the one person he swore to protect.. Lucresia's son." Tifa explained.

"Oh. Right." Cloud nodded. He hadn't really thought of it that way. Vincent hardly ever spoke of his feelings, and even when he did.. Cloud searched his mind for the perfect word to describe the few times they'd talked. Cryptic came to mind.

"I believe we're getting close." Red whispered, and pointed at large boulders of crystallized Mako. The huge cavern that opened up from the end of the tunnel they were walking on, definately looked like a place Jenova'd use as her lair. Yuffie walked over to where Red stood, to get a better view.

"Well, it's a nice change from Art Deco. Mako boulders." Yuffie snorted as her soft brown eyes sweeped over the area. No Jenova in sight. "Gosh, how I've missed this reek of death and decay. Someone should bottle this and sell it as a repellent. They'd make a forture." She commented in a quiet voice, trying not to draw in the extremely stuffy air. Leaning back against the side of the tunnel, Yuffie wondered where Sephiroth was. He had to be somewhere in here.. Most likely Zenobius was too. Urgh, Yuffie cringed at the thought of him; now there was a guy she really didn't mind beating the living daylights out of. She glanced at Tifa and Cloud still talking at the back of the group. How nauseating. They appeared to have finally found each other. A part of Yuffie wanted to make a witty remark, but she held her tongue. There was a time and a place for it and.. Jenova's lair wasn't it. Damnit.

"So where is she? Jenova, I mean." Yuffie asked Red, who was still studying the seemingly barren space. "Isn't this the part where she's supposed to shout I'm invincible and then die a horrible ugly death?" The young ninja arched her brow.

"No, I'm afraid that part is yet to come. If we're lucky, that is." Red countered, a shadow of a smile flashing on his face. "I have a feeling she knows were coming.. And will be prepared." Red glanced at Cloud, who had already drawn his sword from it's sheath.

"So this is it." The blonde leader spoke. "Everyone get ready and stick together.. This won't be easy." He told in a firm voice, eyeing the caverns floor for the perfect place to fight. The last thing he wanted, was to be cornered or attacked from behind. The forthcoming battle would be difficult even without any surprises.

"Guys.. I think I see Sephiroth." Yuffie spoke up, catching the attention of everyone. In awkward silence Cloud and Tifa exchanged a look. If they'd be forced to kill Sephiroth.. Aeris would not take it well. Only, that was a big fat understatement. She'd die. And quite possibly not only in the metaphorical sence. She'd taken Sephiroth's leaving pretty hard, but his death would be something ten times worse. It was the ultimate goodbye.

"Look, up there." Yuffie pointed towards the ceiling, high-up in the cavern.

"Bloody hell, what is that thing?" Cid commented from the back of the group. A strangely shaped cocoon, filled with liquid Mako, was attached to the walls by black root-like bars. Inside the cocoon's shell, Sephiroth was sleeping peacefully, a neutral expression on his face. His long silvery hair spread down his back like a folded wing. He'd removed his long leather coat, rendering him naked from the waist up. There was sinister beauty in his perfection. Such that one would see in a shark, endlessly circling inside an aquarium. He had the same kind of magnetism, an aura of danger that attracted - or repelled people. It was a burden to be born with.. But a blessing to a lone wolf like Sephiroth. He'd liked it that people left him alone and feared him. Like the shark, he'd survived as long as he kept moving, never stopping, never caring.. And then Aeris had come along and caught him by the tail.

Below, Vincent silently wondered if the son of Lucresia would've ended up the same, had he never met Aeris. Certainly he'd have spared the young Ancient from a lot of heartache. "What punishment has Jenova conjured upon him..?" Vincent spoke.

"Don't look like the man's in pain. Maybe dat freaky thing's what draws the meteor here." Barret suggested, glancing at the dark-haired man now standing beside him.

"Like a magnet, you mean?" Vincent asked, and Barret just shrugged in response.

"I dunno. But sumthin' ain't right 'bout all this.." The former leader of AVALANCHE spoke in a thoughtful voice.

"I know.." Vincent replied, and fell silent again.

"I'd hate to interrupt your moment guys, but I think we're about to get some company.." Yuffie pointed towards the shadowy end of the cavern. They could all see something moving around there, and it made them reach for their weapons. "OK skin, anytime you wanna stop crawling is alright with me." Yuffie muttered to herself, clutching her large shuriken-type of weapon.

"Jenova! We know you can hear us!" Cloud yelled. The movement in the shadows ceased immediatly, and the AVALANCHEr's shared knowing looks. So this was it, the final battle. Tifa's hands shook a little, as she assumed her battle-pose.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Cloud continued, as the form in the shadows moved closer to them. A black boot appeared, followed by another just like it.

"Hello.." A low voice purred. "You missed me?" Zenobius laughed to a mocking tone. He was barely standing in the slit of light that reached the caverns floor, but there was no mistaking his identity.

"Zenobius.." Cloud growled.

"You killed my father! You bastard!" Yuffie shouted. Her face was red with anger, and it seemed all the emotions she'd been bottling up since the day Wutai was destroyed, suddenly came crashing into her consious mind.

"Oh you must mean Lord Godo?" Zenobius leered. "I had my share of fun in Wutai, true.." He burst into laughter at the shocked eyes that followed his movements.

"You'd admit it..?" Vincent was the first to speak. "Worse yet, you'd take pride in it?" He continued, stunned. 

"Killing is what I do.. It's what live for. Why deny it? If you have an itch, you scratch it.. You don't mingle with the enemy, like nancy-boy up there. He really was pathetic." Zenobius spat. Yet everyone in the cavern knew, he could never say those things to Sephiroth's face and live.

"The way I recall, he nearly killed you. More than once." Tifa voice that thought from beside Cloud.

"Ha! That makes you.. worse than pathetic!" Yuffie joined her.

"What did you do to Sephiroth? And where's Jenova?" Cloud asked, anger in his voice and expression.

"Oh.. I doubt I'll have to bother her with a bunch of little pests like you.." Zenobius said coolly, running his fingertips along the blade of his sword. "And as for Sephiroth.. You needn't worry about him either." The black-haired man's lips withdrew into a malicious grin. "Once Jenova is through with him, he's mine for the killing."

"Through with him?" Cloud tried to milk Zenobius for more information.

"Yes.. Jenova needs him for the summoning of the meteor.. Or more accurately, she needs the Jenova-cells that are infused within his body. We could've used him as a corpse just as well--" Zenobius paused to take a breath. "But Jenova preferred it like this.. And I admit.. there are certain perks to this arrangement." He continued, looking defiantly at the group holding their weapons in preparation for battle.

"Such as?" Tifa spoke up, with a surprising amount of confidence in her voice.

"I get to kill you instead of her." Zenobius answered, taking steps forward. "Although, the kill I was most looking forward to, doesn't seem to be here.. Where is Aeris? Somewhere all heartbroken, weeping for lost love?" Zenobius laughed again.

"Man, does this guy love to hear himself talk." Barret muttered under his breath.

"We have to kill Jenova first.. There's no way we can kill Zenobius before we kill Jenova - or weaken her at least. Remember how quickly he recovered the last time?" Cloud told the group spread around him in a hushed voice, and they nodded in agreement.

"So where is the big bad?" Yuffie asked, hatred hardening the look in her usually soft eyes.

"She has to be somewhere near to cast protective spells on Zenobius." Cloud shrugged. "But beside that, she could be anywhere." He continued.

"Hey.." Tifa gulped, "Should we worry about this?" As soon as she had finished talking, the gentle tremors of the ground grew more violent, punching down gigantic icicles that dangled from the ceiling.

"An earthquake?" Cloud swallowed, watching in awe as a huge wave of liquid mako shot through a wall, loosening Sephiroth's cocoon. The wave swept down, while mako continued to gush through the wall like someone had opened an artery.

"Go go go!" Cloud shouted in shock, and the AVALANCHEr's ran to a conveniently nearby ledge, to get away from the wave's path. Zenobius on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. The stream of liquid mako swept him along, as it continued to travel trough the tunnels.

"It.. it took both of them. Zenobius.. and Sephiroth." Tifa turned to look at Cloud, breathless and still shaking from her adrenaline rush.

"I sure hope Aeris' safe. That stuff is dangerous. Anyone who falls into it will mutate horribly.. Even those who are immune to it might get poisoned by it. And I haven't seen many cases where Mako-poisonings have been cured.." Cloud told her, relief evident on his face. It was a miracle they'd survived the eruption.

"At least Zenobius is out of the way.. Now all we have to do is take care of is Jenova." Tifa nodded. "I wonder where she is.." She continued, looking at the lake of Mako that had suddenly appeared over the bottom of the cavern.

"Gee, more evil to fight. And here I was, thinking I'd get bored soon. Little did I know." Yuffie stated, her face lifted upwards. A large airship with a scarlet red-painted bottom hovered over an opening in the ceiling, located just above the ledge the AVALANCHEr's were standing on.

"Shin-Ra.." Barret growled at the sight. "Circling up there like the goddamn vultures they are.."

* * * * *

"Back then.. You asked me how long it would take for the stars to hear your wish.. I can finally answer you; fourteen years. It took us fourteen years to meet again.. And how we had both changed! It almost makes me laugh, if it didn't make me so horribly sad. I once thought I could no longer feel pain, if I only followed Jenova's orders. I was wrong.. My soul will never seize to ache for yours. Not even in death.. What a fool I've been, to think there was peace in anything but your embrace.. I thought I had tasted cruelty before, but I hadn't. Not until tonight. This is my ultimate punishment, my final judgement; to know this now, when it is already too late.. I only wish.." Sephiroth burst into a fit of bitter laughter at the word, as though it was mocking him.

"..For things to be different.. For us to meet again.. In another lifetime. In different circumstances." He continued in a sad, wistful voice.

Aeris struggled to open her eyes, since she realized she was squeezing them shut. She could feel rough terrain beneath her body, and felt the sharp edges of small stones scrape against her sensitive skin.

"I wonder, would we still end up the same? Would I still end up destroying, just to remove the claws of longing that wound themselves around my heart the day I met you.." Sephiroth's voice was soothing, as he continued to talk in his deep, refined voice.

Even though Aeris instictively knew he was speaking within her mind, she felt an overwhelming desire to search for him behind her. It felt as though he was just next to her, whispering in her ear.

"You see, lover.. My missing piece.. It was always you. All this time.. It was you."

Aeris' eyes bolted open at Sephiroth's words. She could feel his bewilderment and pain, and curled into a fetal position on the ground. "Sephy.." Aeris whispered in anguish, her emerald gaze searching the space around her for any signs of life. Sweat beaded on her forehead, as the waves of pain kept coming. After an endless amount of time the pain became less, and Aeris was able to stand up on her feet. She faltered to the wall of the cavern for support, and continued to wander mindlessly ahead. She had the strangest feeling something was chasing her, and she'd have to run from it. But the more steps she took, the more she began to remember.

"I'm not going to say goodbye.."  
"I'll save you.."  
"I promise."

"No.." Aeris sobbed, as she kept running forward on the narrow tunnel. "It's not true, it can't be.." She shook her head in denial, trying to cope with her throbbing headache. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, trickling down to her clothes.

"I never.. How could I just leave you there?" Aeris stopped abruptly at that statement. She had been the only one whom Sephiroth had trusted. She had been his childhood friend. And she had abandoned him. No one had suffered like Sephiroth had.. And a part of Aeris blamed herself for everything. Had she remembered, had she contacted him before he changed.. Everything would be different. That was the worst part. How could she forget her first love? How could she let Ifalna convince her he wasn't worth saving? The weight of her guilt was overwhelming.. And yet when Sephiroth had spoken to her earlier, he hadn't seemed angry or betrayed.. Just sad.

Still trying to process this new information, Aeris noticed a form lying on the edge of a larger Mako pool. She walked hesitantly closer, noticing it moved a little as it breathed. It was human.. and alive. Aeris clutched her head, as another wave of memories hit her brain. Hojo's voice, her mothers frightened eyes, the hoots of a trains whistle, gunshots.. Aeris turned her gaze at her hands. They were trembling like leaves. The strange feeling of deja vu Aeris had felt since the moment she saw Sephiroth now made sence. And it wasn't just that.. Her entire life Aeris had been attracted to SOLDIERs, without really knowing why. The glow of Mako in their eyes had reminded her of Sephiroth.. Even if her brain had forgotten her friendship with him, her heart never forgot. All her life, she had been nothing but a moth flying towards the most intense flame.. Her first love.

"Aeris..?" A voice asked.

She turned her puffy, tear-filled eyes at the form huddled on the ground. Raven black hair, dark clothing, empty hazel gaze.. "Zenobius." Aeris gasped as she recognized the man, and took a frightened step back. She stumbled on a rock, falling to the ground with a thump.

"It is you." Zenobius lifted his head a little, to look at the young woman quickly crawling further away. "The time I spent in training at the SOLDIER-academy in Midgar was the best time of my life.. But don't get me wrong.." The man burst into an insane laughter, lifting himself to his feet. The black strands of hair were wet with Mako, and cascaded down the sides of Zenobius' head instead of sticking up in messy spikes like usual. His clothes were soaked too, and clung to his lean body. As the man took a step closer to Aeris, his shoes made a squishing noise.

"It's not because of you.. girlfriend.." Zenobius laughed at Aeris' shocked expression. She struggled to get back to her feet, but found that her muscles no longer had the strength.

"..Z-Zack..?" Aeris stammered in a disbelieving voice. It couldn't be him! Zack had gone missing so many years ago, presumed dead.. And despite some similarities in appearance, Zenobius was nothing like Aeris' former boyfriend.

"That's right.. Don't you recognize me..?" Zenobius laughed, taking heavy steps closer. Aeris kept crawling back, until her head reached the cavern wall. She managed to get up by supporting herself against the wall. Zenobius kept walking closer, his breathing becoming more and more laboured.

"Hojo improved me a little, but that shouldn't be a problem for you.. You like your men freaky, don't you? Dangerous like the General?" Zenobius made wheezing sounds as he breathed.

"I-I.. Zack.." Aeris stuttered, pressing herself against the stone wall behind her.

"Don't call me that.. I'm all shiny and new. I'm not him anymore." Zenobius leered, leaning closer to Aeris. She was repulsed by the smell of sweat, blood and Jenova in particular, that permeated the air around the black-haired man.

"No, you're not." She squirmed in disgust.

"Remember that night, when I came to Midgar for my vacation.." Zenobius forcefully turned Aeris' head, so that she was looking straight into his eyes. No matter how hard she tried to look past him, or close her eyes, she could still smell his breath and hear the voice that made her blood run cold.

"You weren't too disgusted of me then.." He sniggered, and brushed Aeris' cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oh Zack, I love you! Let's get married and have lot's of children and a house with a view of the ocean and a chocobo.." Zenobius did his best imitation of Aeris' sweet voice. "Pu-lease." He stretched the word in mockery. "What's it like in the world you live in? 'Cos in mine, nobody lives happily ever after." He kept talking, even though Aeris' lower lip began to tremble as a sign of impending tears.

"Remember what you told me? How lonely you'd been before you met me? How you had imaginary friends?" Zenobius laughed, and for a moment Aeris thought he looked just like Zack. Zack had loved to tease her - most of the time she had thought it was adorable and sweet, but at times the things he'd said about her.. had been more than playful notions.

"The way you dress, I'm not surprised you sell so many flowers--"  
"You and your voices. If you weren't so damn cute I'd get tired of hearing about it."  
"Day-dreaming at work again? No wonder you still live in the slums."

His comments had eaten away at her self-esteem.

"I think you long ago forgot about the reality, and began to live in that imaginary world of yours," Zenobius ranted on about the subject. "You probably thought you could fit the General in that flowery world too.. But he's not like you. He knows what the world is really like, and how it gives a damn about what you want, or what you need. It's like a hurricane, you can't control it, you just go where it throws you." Zenobius raised his voice a notch.

"I once respected Sephiroth, because he did what was necessary. He survived. And then you come a long, and tamed him into this.. abomination of nature." He laughed. "You destroyed him.. It's only fair you should get to watch him die." Zenobius finished, just as Aeris broke free of his grasp.

"I love him, Zack. I don't expect you to know anything about that!" Aeris was surprised by the anger and bitterness in her voice. "You never listened to what I had to say! You treated me like I was some silly schoolgirl for you to push around!" She told him, no longer seeing the dark features of Zenobius, but instead her old boyfriend, whose memories the creation of Hojo's seemed to have retained.

Irritated by the defiance flashing in Aeris' eyes, Zenobius shoved Aeris back. The back of her head met the rugged edges of the stone wall painfully, but she refused to give Zenobius the satisfaction of hearing her moan. 

"Apparently, you're still pushable." Zenobius puffed, pinning her to the wall by her throat.

"Let me go!" Aeris said firmly, trying to wriggle herself loose from his grasp.

"You're not going anywhere. You and me, we've got catching up to do." Zenobius growled, and licked at his dry lips.

"Let me go!!" Aeris tried again, landing a kick on the side of her assaillants leg.

"You bitch." Zenobius only wound his fingers tighter around Aeris' throat. Her vision was becoming blurry due to the lack of oxygen.

"Z-zack.. I.. I can't breathe.." Aeris gagged for air, her rosy complexion slowly turning blue.

"Don't--" Zenobius released her, and she immediatly began coughing and gagging for breath. "--annoy me any more than you already have." He finished, leaning closer to Aeris so that his body blocked her only escape route.

"Zack.." Aeris lifted her tear-filled gaze to meet the man's empty hazel-eyes. "Please.. What do you want?" She asked.

"What I want?" Zenobius snorted in amusement. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to decide how to answer. "You know what really bugs me?" He looked at Aeris scornfully.

"That you'd choose that sell-out over me! What does he have that I don't?" Zenobius scowled. He really couldn't figure it out.

"A soul." Aeris answered quietly, her expression softening for a minute.

"Come on! What a lame-ass answer is that?? You can tell me.." A smug grin curled Zenobius' narrow lips up. "I bet there are some things I can do better than soul-boy.." His voice became a low whisper, as he leaned closer, placing a moist kiss on Aeris' neck. Aeris just stood rigidly, too horrified and disgusted to react.

"Now girlfriend.. give us a kiss." Zenobius' voice was pleased at the sight of her fear..

"Ewwww.." Aeris tried to back up as far away as she could from Zenobius' lips, when she suddenly heard a gunshot ring out in the air.

"Huh?" Aeris looked into Zenobius' surprised eyes, as something flickered in them before they rotated up and the tall man collapsed on the floor. Under him, a pool of blood spread out like someone had opened the cork of a bottle. Or dropped a milk carton on the floor. Rivers of crimson red flowed freely, tracing the tiny ruts and risings of the ground. Aeris felt her feet began to wobble at the sight, and she clinged to the wall behind her. 

"Well well well.. If it isn't my darling specimen.." A male voice spoke.

Aeris turned her eyes from Zenobius' corpse to a group of people standing not far away. At the front of them, stood a man in a white lab-coat. His ebony-black hair was held behind his head on a messy ponytail, and he had metal-framed eye-glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Professor Hojo.." Aeris gulped, her voice that of a scared little girl.

"Yes, dear.. Long time no see." The scientist nodded, handing out his shotgun (whose barrel was still emitting smoke) to a woman standing next to him. She was wearing a skin-tight scarlet red evening gown, her blonde hair held up on a neat bun. A few thin whisps of hair fell down the sides of her head, framing her delicate features. However, the expression on her face was cold, and behind her eyes hid a sparkle of cruelty.

"You killed him.." Aeris pointed at Zenobius, sounding upset even though she really wasn't. In fact, Hojo had quite possibly saved her life - something she could feel really weird about later on.

"Yes, Zenobius.. He's really the only successful Jenova-human hybrid. You see.." Hojo took off his glasses, and cleaned the lenses with a white handkerchief. "During the testing of specimen J-01 I discovered some.. latent flaws in him." Hojo began, sounding like he'd be likely to hold a long speach.

"J-01?" Aeris swallowed, "You mean Sephiroth?"

Hojo nodded to confirm her suspicion. "Yes.." His voice was pleased, as he returned his glasses on his nose and fixed their position with his index finger. "He had Jenova's superior strength and intelligence, her inhuman rate of recovery.. But unfortunately.." Hojo frowned, "also the human weaknesses passed on to him by his mother."

"Back then the President was planning on shutting down my operation, so you can imagine my horror when I discovered my greatest success.. wasn't a success at all. At first I tried to hide it by removing all references to his human mother from my files - I wanted everyone to believe the petty flaws like a conscience, remorse, compassion.. Could not be from anyone but Jenova. I wanted them to believe I hadn't failed, that I had indeed produced a son to Jenova; a descendant of her race.. At least, for as long as it would take me to create a superior model." Hojo glanced at Zenobius' corpse and shook his head in dissappointment.

"I fixed the flaws, by not using a human mother this time. I built this being from scratch.." Hojo looked at Zenobius vacantly. The smell of his blood lingered in the air. "Combining parts of Jenova to parts of.. well.. other beings.. And then using a fresh human brain for better control.. Rather ingenious of me, wouldn't you say?" Hojo smirked. "And this is how he ended up. What a pity." He sighed.

"But I guess it doesn't matter, since there's no need for him anymore. Now that the meteor is coming, and rivers of pure Mako will gush to Planet's surface - as a scientist I must say I find this infinately fascinating." Hojo leered.

"You're a monster! The world will be destroyed if you let them do this!" Aeris spoke, despair in her voice. 

"Silence, child.. I know what I'm doing. This is after all, what I've been aiming at all my life." Hojo's expression was completely neutral.

"No, you don't know!" Aeris just shook her head. She had to make them understand.

"I believe we do." A man with short, blonde hair spoke from beside Hojo. "Once the ground opens up, we can build a mako-reactor here. We have no intention of letting Jenova go through with this, not all the way. Once she's had her share of fun, we're going to attack her and then store her.. For further use." The man Aeris suddenly recognized as President Shinra's son Rufus, continued.

"How do you know you can stop her? You don't know what large amounts of Mako will do to her, Sephiroth said--" Aeris tried to recall the thing's he'd said about Jenova's talents of recovery and how mako affected them.

"Now who's the real scientist here, him or me?" Hojo mocked. "I think I know a little bit more about this than he does. He's just a lowly specimen."

"You don't have a mental link to Jenova, but Sephiroth does. He knows more about her than you can imagine. Now please, you have to believe me. She'll become invulnerable once she gets in contact with the lifestream!" Aeris spoke, and watched in fright as the blond-haired woman in the scarlet red dress raised the smoking shotgun at her. "Please listen to me!" She pleaded, her eyes nervously shifting between Hojo, Rufus and the woman.

"Scarlet, shoot her." Rufus ordered, and shared a smile with the woman.

"My pleasure." She purred.

"There's no need for you anymore.. We've found our promised land, and soon, we'll have all the cell-samples we need to create an army of super-SOLDIERs.." Hojo explained. "Soon the world shall be in Shin-Ra's reign, and I'll have all the resources I need.. to make myself immortal, perhaps?" Hojo laughed. "Oh, the possibilities are limitless!"

Aeris just stared back at the group, thoughts racing through her mind. She might not have Tifa's strength, Yuffie's energy or Cloud's courage but.. She did have an orb of Mastered Earth materia.

"Earthquake!" Aeris shouted, twirling her staff in the air. The ground opened up, rivers of lava burning at her enemies. She saw the group stumble to the ground from the fierce spell, and Aeris used the opportunity and ran. She sprinted faster than she ever had, fear giving her feet more speed. At this moment all Aeris' mind could process was the sight of endless tunnels and caverns, each followed by one just like it. She had completely lost her sence of direction, but couldn't stop running. She could almost hear the steps of her chasers, even though they had been left long behind. Her heart pounding from the exercise, Aeris made her way towards a dim light that shone at the end of a very long tunnel.

* * * * *

"Bolt3!" Cloud's voice roared, as he leaped towards Jenova with his broadsword tilted for a powerful slash. An immense web of lighting covered Jenova's large body, the blue ribbons of thunder dancing over her skin. Just as the spell ended, Cloud's sword met her flesh and carved it painfully.

You miserable humans, you think you can defeat me?! Jenova's voice screeched within Cloud's mind, and he stumbled to the ground, doubling over from the pain.

"Cloud, are you OK?" Tifa ran to the blonde leader, placing her hand on his shoulder for support.

Mwahahaa!! How pitiful! Jenova laughed, her tentacles swaying wildly in the air, throwing boulders of Mako at her attackers. The stone floor beneath everyone's feet shook gently at the force of the boulders hitting ground. 

"She's insane!" Red shouted, while attacking Jenova with a Flare-spell. The pain the attack inflicted upon the alien hovering before them, only made her slash out that much worse. They could all see her skin was becoming blistered, and she reeked of an acrid, foul smell.

"Let's see how she likes this!" Barret aimed his gun-arm at the wall above Jenova's mutated head, and shot at it with his limit-break attack.

You missed me. Jenova laughed.

"No.. He didn't." Cloud spoke up, lifting his head from Tifa's shoulder just in time to see a whole section of the cavern floor fall upon Jenova's bleeding and bruised body. A horribly distorted cry echoed in the cavern, until the dust settled and the sight of large, sharp-edged rocks piled up on top of Jenova was visible to the AVALANCHEr's.

"Is she.. dead?" Yuffie took a step closer.

"Not yet." A soft voice came from behind. The AVALANCHEr's spun around to look at the woman standing there. 

"Hi everyone." Aeris smiled at the stunned expressions her friends wore. "I'm OK, really." She said, but in her eyes was a vacant, numb look. She walked slowly towards the rubble, and watched at a large tentacle, still searching for something to get a hold of. In a matter of minutes it twitched into a spasm, and then remained perfectly still.

"We did it. We've beaten Jenova." Tifa gasped, turning to look at Cloud, who immediatly took her into his embrace. The pair kissed passionately, ignoring the cat-calls and whistles of their friends.

Aeris looked at the two a moment, before lifting her face up. The meteor was so close, she could feel the warmth of it's flames on her skin. "The Shin-Ra are here." She announced, receiving baffled looks from everyone. They could feel something was wrong with Aeris. She was too calm, too composed - not like the Aeris they had known at all.

"B-but.. how?" Red stammered. "They would not be able to break through Jenova's barrier, until she was dead.. How could they be here already?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they have a way to open a portal in it or something. But they're here. They killed Zenobius. Shot him in the back. The shell exploded and parts of it pierced his skull." Aeris spoke calmly. Tifa and Cloud shared a worried look. This wasn't like Aeris at all.

"Morbid much?" Yuffie crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you? You're acting all Sephi--" The young ninja was silenced by Vincents elbow that hit the side of her arm. "Hey, that hurt!" She protested, casting a glare at the man next to her.

"Do you know how to stop the meteor?" Vincent asked, taking a step closer to the last Ancient, who was still facing the rubble Jenova's body was buried under. He was feeling on edge after the intense battle that had ended only moments ago, but he also senced something was terribly wrong with the young woman now standing in front of him. That lost look Vincent had sometimes caught from Sephiroth's eyes, had appeared in Aeris' emerald gaze as well.

"Yes." Aeris' voice was firm, as she turned around to face Vincent. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, so that her long braided curls hung loosely down her shoulder. "We must go to the City of the Ancients.." She spoke, glancing at the viciously burning star on the sky. "Before it is too late."

"What's wrong with her?" Cloud asked Red in a hushed voice. Yuffie, who was standing next to him, heard every word though, and arched her brow in mockery.

"Forgot to equip your brain again, eh Cloud?" She asked, and a realization dawned in Cloud's eyes. Of course, Sephiroth. It always came down to Sephiroth.

"I must pray to my ancestors, and the Planet.. And summon Holy. It is the counterspell to the one cast here.. I can feel the way it's still working.. Vibrating in the air.. It would've taken someone of incredible strength to perform.." A wistful smile curled Aeris' lips up.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent responded, concearn in his voice.

"Yes.." Aeris bowed her head down, and turned around, refusing to meet the worried glances everyone shot in her direction. "A little time and I'll be alright. Don't worry. I've had a rough week, that's all." Aeris said, understanding the others were waiting for an explanation for her behaviour. She knew this wasn't how they were expecting her to behave, but she couldn't help it. Aeris had never been good at hiding her emotions, and now she felt numb. She could hear her friends talking, and felt the freezing cold pinching her cheeks. And yet.. Everything seemed muddled. Like she'd just had a thousand rounds in a carousel, or drank way too much alcohol. The world was spinning inside her mind and she was helpless to stop it.

"We should leave soon." Aeris spoke in quiet words, her ears not registering the sound of her own voice.

"See, she has her lucid moments." Yuffie remarked as Aeris turned around and walked past the main group to an opening of a tunnel. "Or, I could be mistaken." The youngster continued, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

This is probably the most action-packed, angsty chapter in this story.. Not to mention, the longest! And I sincerely hope it turned out OK, despite the fact that I suck at writing battle scenes. Therefore I try to avoid writing them as much as possible. (Hence the superhuman shortness of that particular scene.) This was also the everyone-remembers-everything chapter. Remember that part in the game where Tifa helped Cloud to remember who he was? Something like that went on here with Sephiroth, Aeris and Zenobius(Zack) too. Only I never wrote the exact scene where it happened - due to laziness on my part. I just didn't feel like repeating the scenes I had already described in the numerous flashbacks throughout this story. But basically, those were what they saw. So there. ^_^ Stay tuned for chapter 35! (Yes, this wasn't the end!!)


	39. Chapter 35

Pieces of Us 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Yup, it's all Squaresofts.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Umm.. SORRY for the wait, I've been an extremely lazy writer!! Anyways, about my confusing paragraphing: check out my website for the improved version of this story. I will fix these chapters too, in due time but.. right now I'm just way too busy to bother with the paragraphing. I NEED to finish this story first. ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 35.

The worlds are breaking in my head  
Their fragments are crumbs of despair  
The food of the solitary damned  
Who await the the gross tumult of turbulent  
Days bringing change without end.

- David Gascoyne -

Aeris Gainsborough's brown leather shoes kicked the light powder snow as she walked. Her eyes were slowly drooping shut, but time after time her feet amazed her by continuing to function. Up in the sky, the sun was already sinking to the welcoming embrace of the sea, dying the white scenery into shades of pale red that almost matched the pink of Aeris' dress. Always a fashionable gal, she grinned to herself, and stopped her walking to rest her feet for a while. Suddenly sencing someone's gaze upon her, Aeris turned around, only to see a familiar trail of footprints stretching to the horizon, towards the dark figure of the Northern Crater. Regardless of what the Shin-Ra believed, there was something evil about that place. Aeris could feel it, even after Jenova's defeat. Walking in the shadows the Crater cast, it was impossible for her to deny the feeling of being observed. Whenever she glanced over her shoulder, she was reminded of Jenova and all things related to her, which was more than enough to give Aeris the heebie jeebies. She wished she'd reach her destination soon.

And have all this over and dealt with.

Trying to distract her mind from the Crater, Aeris spent a moment just admiring the scenery that spread around her. If not for the gloomy figure of meteor on the sky, she'd have thought the sight beautiful. Icicles that dangled from branches of spruces and other trees sparkled like rubies in the little remaining sunlight. Only a faint breeze blew in the air, shuffling the snow as it went. The air was brisk with just a hint of resin scent in it. Aeris lowered her emerald gaze to the footprints already vanishing under a fresh layer of snow. Watching their figure slowly fade into the surrounding white, her wistful smile was soon replaced with a look of sorrow and despair. Perhaps, somewhere deep down in her heart, she had been waiting for someone to catch up with her. And now that someone would lose track of her. He wouldn't be able to follow.

"It's getting dark soon. We should find a sheltered place and set up camp." Aeris' ears caught the sound of Cloud's voice, and her eyes reluctantly left the trail of footprints and turned back to look at her travel-companions. Cloud, Tifa and Red were standing in the lead of the group, hunched over a piece of paper that looked like a map. Their group had split up again, to avoid getting detected by Shin-Ra. And in case the other team got caught, the others could develop a rescue plan. Both teams kept in close contact though, and talked over the PHS every now and then to avoid getting lost in the snowfields.

"How about this mountainside here.." Tifa pointed at the map, while Cloud battled to hold the paper still in the pull of the wind.

"Yeah, it looks like there could be a cave or something there.. Is it like two miles northeast from here?" Cloud asked, his eyes briefly meeting Tifa's. They smiled at each other; a small secret smile such only lovers shared.. Aeris watched them, feeling a pang of jealousy in her heart. It wasn't fair; that something others took for granted was so forbidden to her now. She turned to look at some spruces that grew on the side of the road, as if they had suddenly become the most fascinating things on earth.

And she tried not to think about him. Sephiroth. The word formed itself on her lips, however, and she found herself reaching within her memory to find some piece of him to wrap around her trembling shoulders like a security blanket. Nothing frightened her more than to discover how few the memories of him were, in fact. How bleak and dull her recollections were in comparison to reality. Just being around Sephiroth had made her pulse quicken, and the mere sound of his voice had stolen most rational thoughts from her mind. Her soul still kept reaching out to him as though he were a phantom limb, severed from her body. It refused to believe in the loss of something she no longer had. Perhaps it was her way of clinging to whatever threads of sanity she had left. Everything had happened too soon and too fast. Their falling in love, even. It had been a thundering storm of emotions to love someone like Sephiroth. And despite Tifa's 'You'll get over him'-speach, Aeris couldn't picture herself with anyone else. How could she not compare every future relationship to Sephiroth, and see them pale in comparison? Even if the price were her sanity, she wasn't sure if she could let go of the dream she had begun to believe. Aeris sighed deeply, and quickened her pace to keep up with the others.

* * * * *

After an hour of searching for a campsite in the thick, sinking snowfields, the AVALANCHEr's had finally settled into a small cave that had a small ledge above it's entrance. The cave provided them cover from the wind, that had suddenly become rather fierce. Outside, one could hear how the wind howled as it passed over the mountaintops, pushing light snow down it's rocky sides. Barret, Red and Tifa had already rolled out their sleeping bags, and judging by the steady rhythm of Barret's snoring, they were all soundly asleep. Cait Sith, Yuffie and Vincent sat around a flat stone, playing with cards. Cid stood slightly apart from them, staring out at the snowstorm raging outside.

And then there was Aeris. She stared into the flames of the campfire, adding small twigs to it every now and then. She had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and placed another on the ground to sit on. She felt tired, but couldn't bear to close her eyes. The storm raging outside would only keep her awake, or invoke nightmares she'd rather not see. Hearing the soft thumps of approaching footsteps, Aeris turned her head and saw Cloud was walking over to her from outside.

"I couldn't find any more firewood.. We'll just have to hope this is enough to keep the fire going through the night." He told Aeris, and pushed his frozen hands dangerously close to the fire.

"Umm.. Yeah." She smiled weakly in return, and continued staring into the flames.

"Uh, Aeris.. You mind if I sit here?" Cloud asked, very politely, just as he sat down next to Aeris on the small patch of blanket.

"Umm." Aeris mumbled her response, and threw a branch with one dead leaf still clinging to it in the middle of the fire. She watched as the leaf curled black at the sides, as the flames rendered it to ashes. The wood kept crackling quietly, and Aeris poked the logs with a stick. It was a distraction, and she was completely wrapped up in the task she'd been entrusted with. Looking after the fire gave her something to do, and sitting by it kept her warm.

"Is that umm Yes, or umm No?" Cloud joked lightheartedly, and dropped the fathom of wood he had been carrying to the cave's floor.

Aeris glanced at her companion, but didn't answer him.

She continued to twiddle the stick she held, nervously as though she was expecting for the sky to fall on her shoulders any moment now. And quite frankly, Cloud had to admit, she wasn't exactly wrong. A lot was counting on her success. If she wouldn't be able to stop the meteor, he wondered if anyone could. "Aeris.." Cloud began with a sigh, and turned on the blanket so that he could grasp the nervously shivering fingers of his teammate. "Talk to me. If there's something wrong--" He tried. And the only reply he got from Aeris was a quick frightened glance that almost urged him to stop with the pressure. She wouldn't open up to him unless she was ready to do so.

"I.. wanted to save him so badly." Aeris finally answered, biting her lip so hard it nearly began to bleed. Despite the voice in her head that said Cloud would never understand, she had to talk. Even if he wouldn't want to hear what she had to say, she needed to say this.

"You mean Sephiroth?" Cloud checked, trying to sound neutral, but Aeris didn't miss the way his hold on her fingers tensed.

"Yes.. I.." Aeris tried to force the words from her lips, but something held them in her throat; it was as though some invisible fingers were trying to pull the words back inside, too stubborn to realize that simply not saying them outloud would not erase the truths behind them.

"You really loved him." Cloud interpreted the grief-distorted expression on Aeris' face. There was a disbelieving tinge in his voice; a part of him still refused to believe Aeris could have any real feelings towards the ex-General. Not if she knew his true nature..

"I can't believe I failed. He needed me, and I wasn't there. Just like before.. I couldn't help him." Aeris lifted her tear-gazed eyes to Cloud. She quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. She looked utterly sad and defeated, given up somehow. The sight disturbed Cloud, for he was so used to dealing with a completely different, vibrant Aeris. The girl before him now, seemed like the wrecked ruins of her former self, and Cloud had difficulties thinking of anyone else to blame than Sephiroth. Still, he wanted to cheer Aeris up to the best of his ability, and kept his opinions to himself.

"Hey, maybe it's not too late.." Cloud began, wrapping his arm around Aeris' shoulder. She eagerly accepted his embrace, probably too weary to even think otherwise. But even as he spoke his comforting words, Cloud silently wished this was the last they'd ever hear from Sephiroth. Just wistful thinking, Cloud snorted at his thoughts. "From my experience, Sephiroth's pretty resilient - it could be he'll turn up somewhere." He continued, disliking the truth he felt in his words. After all, this wasn't the first time Sephiroth had ever fallen into gigantic amounts of Mako.. The ex-General had an unfortunate tendency to survive things others couldn't.

Aeris just shivered of cold, in spite of the fact that she sat just next to the campfire. "You don't understand. How could you?" She said bitterly, and leaned deeped against Cloud's shoulder. Her emerald-green eyes stared blankly ahead, blinking every now and then.

"Everything will work out, you'll see." Cloud sighed reassuringly, casting new logs to the fading flames. Charred pieces of wood glowed blood-red against the dark stonefloor of the cave, that was now covered in ashes.

"I don't think so, Cloud. Not anymore." Aeris whispered her reply, just as a sudden draft fanned sparks to soar from the campfire.

* * * * *

A colourless leaf rolled along the surface of a slowly flowing river, bouncing off the tall banks that edged the stream. The water was clear, and revealed a rocky bottom less than five metres below the surface. As the leaf reached a cluster of stones, the current picked up it's speed and hurled the leaf into a spinning motion. It flew across the water, twirling like a spinning-top until it bumped into a figure that lay sprawled over an icy treetrunk. The black-clad man held his head above the water with great difficulty, somehow maintaining his hold on the slippery tree. He was shivering, too frozen to move a muscle - yet hypothermia that brought with it the blissful illusion of warmth had not yet struck him. Grunting from the effort, the man pulled himself further up from the stream. His cloathes were soaked, and did nothing to keep his bodyheat from escaping into the cold winter's air.

Slowly, the man's eyes opened up. The first thing his vertical pupils reflected, was a row of leafless, bare trees, that leaned over the river towards the other side. Their trunks weren't straight like those of ordinary trees, but bent and bulgy. Layers of black mushrooms grew on their sides, only now they were hidden under a coating of snow. The ground was mostly bare, apart from the dry leaves and small twigs that formed a blanket over it. "..Where am I?" The man whispered to himself, needing to break the grim silence. The quiet surrounding the forest seemed tangible, like some sinister deity was muffling out the sounds of animals and wind.

The man opened his mouth to call out to someone, but a tinge of annoyance passed over his brow and he merely took a few deep breaths instead. He was hardly in any immediate danger. God forbid he should call out for help if he weren't in danger, he smirked. And who would be there to hear him anyway? Quickly glancing down, the man sighed in relief when he saw his long-bladed sword was still in place in it's sheath. He might need it, if not for fighting monsters that were lurking somewhere out of sight, then perhaps for chopping firefood. He would need to get a fire started soon, to get his clothes dried again.

Forcing his quivering body to move again, the man climbed out of the rivers path. The relatively small effort drained his body, and he rolled to his back from exhaustion. A voice in his head was whispering him to give up and fall asleep; to welcome the warm caress of death. But at that exact moment he closed his eyes - just for ten seconds, only for a while, to rest - he remembered her laughter. How his name used to roll of her tongue in that breathy way that was so uniquely Aeris; "Sephiroth.." He could almost hear it now.

A low, frustrated breath escaped from deep in his throat, as he forced himself to sit up. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Sephiroth sat there a long time. His silver-coloured hair was wet and partly frozen; it lay flat against the back of his long leather coat. As great as the discomfort the soaked clothes caused, Sephiroth couldn't bear to dislodge his arms from around his knees to go gathering firewood. At least this way, he could momentarily stop the shivering.

A dangerous tune played in Sephiroth's head, lulling him to sleep. His eyes wanted nothing more than to close, but he knew should he fall asleep he would never wake up. The cold would get to him and by the end of the day there would be nothing left of him but a human popsicle for the local monsters to feast upon. This was no way for a SOLDIER to die.. Slowly the deathlock his arms had of his knees loosened, and his head drooped backwards. Before his back met the ground and the dead leaves, a deep and content sigh left Sephiroth's mouth. Suddenly he felt so warm, like sinking to a pleasantly warm bathtub. The wamth spread up from his feet, rushing over him as he fell. The leaves rustled as they accepted the dead weight of Sephiroth's body, and then the whole forest was quiet again. The white, translucent layer of mist that hovered above the ground slowly thickened, enveloping the trees, the river and a lonely crow that sat on a treebranch. The bird jumped on it's wings, and escorted the feeble breaths of a dying man towards the pale grey sky.

* * * * *

Aeris stood at the shoreline, watching the waves rush into shore. One after another they came, climbing up the fine white sand and over her bare feet. The water soaked the sand, dying it momentarily darker. As the foamy crest of the wave withdrew back into the ocean, the sand dried out again. She was wearing a white, ankle-length gown, and upon her head she wore a yellow straw-hat, that she held fast with her left hand. Sephiroth merely observed her, not wanting to disturb her thoughts.

Behind her, a few metres up the beach grew patches of tall grass, that swayed in the gentle breeze. A poorly constructed fence that cleaved through it, separated the sands from a flourishing meadow. It's endless green met the sky in the horizon.

"Aeris..?" Sephiroth suddenly called out to her, very quietly. She started at his voice, and turned her head quickly.

When she saw Sephiroth standing not far away, a smile lit up her eyes, and the corners of her mouth turned up to reveal a perfect line of white teeth. "I missed you." She said, closing her eyes in pleasure when the cool salty water of the next wave washed over her toes. The air surrounding her was so hot it made the scenery quiver. Bangles of Aeris' curly, chestnut coloured hair whisked to the wind behind her, reflecting a glimmer of gold as the sunlight hit them.

"Sephiroth?" She asked, her voice suddenly grief-stricken, "Where are you?"

* * * * *

"H-huh?" Sephiroth bolted up to a seated position, swallowing his frightened breath. Remnants of sleep - a sensation of falling towards something - left him shaken and disturbed. The air that had hurled past him as he fell had felt so cold, and he hadn't been able to see anything but an endless darkness. He had felt completely helpless and doomed, and he'd been sure he would die. His bones would've surely shattered from impact with the ground. Sephiroth's expression darkened, as he pondered what would've happened, should the dream have had time to end properly. A part of him a fascinated to find out.

"So.. You're awake then." A voice spoke up, startling Sephiroth. He turned his head, and saw a white-haired old man sitting in a rocking-chair by a window not far away from the bed Sephiroth was lying on. The man had a friendly smile on his wrinkled face, and soft grey eyes. His left brow drooped a little over his eye, and he could've stood to loose some weight. So this was the man who saved me from the woods, Sephiroth thought and gave a snort of contempt. It wasn't his proudest moment.

"You were barely alive when I found you.. I honestly didn't think you'd make it." The man spoke again, while trying to light the black pipe he held in his hands. "Why did you come here anyway? Didn't they warn you at Bone Village?"

"..Bone Village? Is that where I am?" Sephiroth asked, while taking a look at his surroundings. It was a small cottage, with just two rooms. From the main room, opened a doorway to the bedroom. Next to it's king-sized bed was a door that was apparently the only exit. On the walls hung some self-made ornaments and a hunting-rifle. A fishing rod was placed leaning towards a shelve made of unpolished wood. The horizontal levels were filled with carved statues of chocobos, monsters and people. Beige rugs covered the plank-floor. A book lay flat on the night-stand; a single straw of hay was placed in between two pages as a bookmark.

"I was warned.. Many years ago. They said the Sleeping Forest would get me, but I didn't believe them." The man chuckled, and shook his head, "They said I wouldn't find my way out.." He went silent for a moment, to lift the pipe to his narrow lips. A small puff of tobacco-smoke soon rose from the pipe's nest. "But I was a young man then.. I thought such beliefs were old-wives tales. I ventured here.. nearly fourty years ago. And I haven't seen my family since." The man turned quiet again, and glanced out through the window. Frost formed flower-like patterns on the glass' surface, and not much more of the outside world was visible through it. One could pick out a river though, that wound it's way through a dark looking forest.

"This is the Sleeping Forest?" Sephiroth asked, not particularly interested in hearing his rescuers biography. He had his own problems to sort out.

"Yes.. My home now. And yours." The man sounded apologetic. "Unless you have a Lunar Harp, you cannot leave these woods."

"Where can I get one?" Sephiroth asked matter-o-factly, his gaze still travelling over the various items in the room. If this man had built this cottage with his own bare hands, one could only wonder where he had gotten hold of so many things. There were combs and tin-cans, and lot's of glass bottles filled with herbs. Even a small mirror hung on the wall, though it's up-right corner had chipped loose. Across the ceiling ran a string on which some mushrooms were drying out.

"You can't." The man sounded apologetic. "People of Bone Village suspected the Harp is burried somewhere within the village's soil, but where, none can say.."

"It's never been found?"

"No." The man answered, "Not as far as I know, anyway."

"Well.. Can't be helped. I can't stay here." Sephiroth muttered, and stood up from the bed. Immediatly he felt a dizzy-spell taking over, and took support from the mantle over the fireplace.

"Take it easy! You were pretty close to frozen solid when I found you!" The man rushed to Sephiroth's aid, but he sat back down on the bed before the man had time to reach him.

"I have to leave.. Soon." Sephiroth said bluntly, "I have somewhere to be."

He needed to get back to Aeris.. find some way of making up for all that he'd done to her. But would she want to see him? Could she bear to look at him anymore? The question tore Sephiroth apart, because he couldn't say for absolute certainty, that Aeris would still want him back. He couldn't help feeling angry at himself, and frightened that he might've blown his chances with her.

"Well.. I can give you a map, but I doubt it will do you much good." The old hand walked over to his shelve, and pulled out a yellowish piece of paper he then handed over to Sephiroth. A detailed guide of the forest was drawn on the map with ink. "It's my.. own design." The old man grinned, looking rather proud of himself.

Sephiroth merely snatched the paper from him, and studied it. He couldn't identify the place at which he'd first woken up, but at least this cabin was clearly marked at the center of the map. Figures, he snorted.

"You're not leaving quite yet, are you? It's getting dark.. It won't be safe outside." The man asked, but Sephiroth ignored his warnings. He couldn't rest here, anyway. At least if he walked, he could think, make some sence of this situation.. Figure out what to tell Aeris when he'd meet her. If he'd meet her, Sephiroth's expression darkened. There was the possibility Jenova had beaten AVALANCHE. He had to find out what had happened; he had to know for sure. But what if Aeris was dead..? Sephiroth turned his eyes to the flames, a sullen look on his face. Jenova would pay..

"I have to go." He stood up again, and this time he didn't feel as dizzy as before. Thank god for small favours, he thought, and paced over to the main door. He turned the handle and opened the door, stopping in the doorway. He looked behind him, at the man who'd saved him, and tried to force a word of gratitude from his mouth. After a moments silence, Sephiroth merely stepped outside and begun walking with a long determined stride. The sun was quickly setting, making the frost on the trees' branches twinkle in the late afternoon light. He could only concentrate on his destination though, unable to even notice anything else. He had to walk as far as he could tonight, camp out somewhere and then continue his journey at daybreak. The uncertainty and the anxiety that made his heart beat that much quicker, only gave him more energy to keep walking.

Aeris was waiting for him, somewhere. Of that, he was sure. But was she still alive?

* * * * *

So this was it, Aeris thought as she entered the City of the Ancients. The rest of the team followed in behind her, stopping to take in the view.

"Wow. So it actually exists." Tifa gasped, flicking back her long straight hair.

"Yeah.." Aeris sighed, her eyes doing a quick sweep over everything she saw. Large, biculiar shaped buildings were everywhere, connected to each other by narrow, stone-paved roads. Up ahead at the centre of the abandoned city, was a building in particular that caught Aeris' attention. It had been built to overlook a small pond. It looked important somehow, even familiar on levels Aeris didn't fully understand. Perhaps it had been an important site for the Ancients, and something in her blood-legacy recognized that.

"I think I should go over there." Aeris spoke up, and turned around to look at the others, who had sat down on a crumbling stone wall at the side of the city's main street.

"On your own?" Cloud jumped down from the wall, and walked over to Aeris.

She just smiled at him in response. It was sweet, how concearned Cloud was for her safety, but Aeris was convinced she would be safe here. After all, even monsters avoided this place. Everything around here seemed to resonate tranquility and peace, even to such an extent it made Aeris feel lightheaded and drowzy.

"I know.." Aeris gave Cloud a lop-sided grin, "But-" She continued, uncertain of how to explain herself. "I just have this feeling.. Like this is something I should do alone." Aeris finally answered, bowing her head down as she turned her back at her friends.

"Are you sure about that?" Cloud placed his hand on Aeris' shoulder, his voice betraying his concearn and dislike of her choise.

"Yes.." Aeris nodded quietly.

"Fine then. We'll just stay here and provide you with.. moral support." Cloud spoke, cringing at the words.

Aeris chuckled at him, knowing how hard it must've been for Cloud to utter those words. He mostly preferred to tackle whatever problem head on, rather than leaving everything to the hands of a girl who wasn't even a powerful fighter. In Aeris' opinion, trusting her to solve the meteor issue was a big vote of confidence, especially coming from Cloud. "Thankyou." She glanced at him, before turning to look at the rest of her friends. "Thanks to all of you. For coming this far." She added.

"No prob." Yuffie answered, looking at Vincent with a puzzled expression on her face. The dark-haired man answered her look with a inexpressive shrug.

"See you soon?" Tifa offered, and Aeris nodded at her.

"Yes. Soon." She answered, and began to walk towards the mystical building.

Aeris held her eyes glued to the building, studying it as she made her way towards it with a determined long stride. Circling around the deep blue-watered pond, Aeris noticed how still and quiet everything was. There were wild flowers growing around the pond; small yellow petals stood out from the green grass like miniature suns. Green moss climbed up the sides of stones, colouring up the scenery.

~..Aeris..~ A weak voice hummed, overlapsing several other voices.

"H-huh?" Aeris tilted her head slightly. It had been a while since she'd been contacted by the planet, so she'd almost forgotten about her special abilities. "Oh. You again." Aeris bit her lip sadly as she entered the building's courtyard. She climbed up a few stairs and opened the door leading inside.

~You're expected, child..~ A voice spoke, louder this time.

"I know." Aeris answered uncertainly.

There had been a time she had loved having her connection to the Planet. The voices had often assured her that her mother was in a better place, safe and sound and that she shouldn't cry for her too much - the Planet had meant everything to Aeris. It had been a source of light, purity and warmth for her; even in times her life had lacked all those things. Now the voices sounded demanding, even a little bit scared for what the future might bring. Everyone was counting on Aeris to help the Planet, and she wasn't sure if she could.

~Come.. Everything's prepared for your arrival.~ A voice whispered, as a stairway revealed itself from the end of the circular room Aeris had just entered.

"Everything..?" Aeris clutched her staff, carefully entering the dimly lit chambers below the building. Stairs made of crystal were entirely see-throughy, and Aeris' old fear of heights re-emerged, only this time Sephiroth wasn't there to hold her hand. Her legs felt like jello and with every step she took Aeris saw a mental image of herself falling endlessly, towards the floor hidden somewhere below the staircase.

A temple-like building was revealed from the bottom of the stairs. It looked ancient, far older than the buildings outside, under the sunlight. With it's archways and corridors, steps leading to upper floors, the temple looked ominous. Shadows scurried across the floor, as Aeris' feet took a cautious step forward. The anxiety in her veins wouldn't let her stand still for much longer, and she began walking ahead again. Aeris' fingers traced the rugged stone columns she passed, idly counting them to relax. She tried to swallow her nervousness as if it were a piece of food stuck in her throat, while her hands tightened their grip on her weapon of choise.

~Hurry.. For there is little time.. You must summon holy, before it is too late..~ The Planet continued it's demands, as the echo of Aeris' footfalls bounced off the walls and onto the endless night that spread around the building. As soon as she stepped out of the shadows, she saw a path of scarsely positioned stones, leading across a pond of Mako to a circular platform.

~You must know, what to do now?~ The Planet's voice whispered almost apologetically, just as Aeris' eyes met a familiar sight. A silver-haired man stood on the platform with his back turned to the entrance, staring into the endless pitch-dark. The ominous glow of Mako in his eyes matched the surrounding pond's dreamy shade of green. Aeris carefully skipped over the rocks, not wanting to slip and fall into the Lifestream.

"Hello Sephiroth." Aeris cleared her throat loudly, making sure he heard her approach before she spoke up. A part of her wasn't surprised to see him there - after all, thanks to his special blood Sephiroth would feel drawn here too. Aeris stood perfectly motionless, petrified almost, between the two marble columns that edged the entrance to the platform. Afraid to take the next step, Aeris only watched as Sephiroth spun around with a jolt, his ovial-shaped eyes doing a quick scan of her from head to toe. At first the look on his face seemed harsh somehow, a bit arrogant even, but as he had finished looking Aeris over, he turned sideways to avoid her gaze, hanging his head down in shame.

"Aeris.. I don't know what to say. I.. I'm sorry." Sephiroth finally spoke up, his voice filled with regret. Aeris just looked at him for a long time. This was the man who had summoned meteor, the man who had hurt her so much. He had tried to destroy the one thing he knew Aeris loved the most - this Planet. And regardless of the fact that he had been cheated to it, Aeris wasn't sure if she could just forgive him like that. But on the other hand.. She believed her heart already had. And that made this so much worse.

"You must know why I'm here." Aeris cleared her throat again, somehow maintaining the cool indifference in her voice. She stared blankly at the long-bladed Masamune, that Sephiroth held by the handle. Such a beatiful, deadly sword.. In her mind, a choir of a million voices screamed silent warnings, telling her she should beware of this man. Perhaps he was loyal to Jenova still, unaware of her demise. But Sephiroth just stood there in a rigid posture, soaking up the awkward silence. Only his hair shifted slightly as he glanced at Aeris from the corner of his eye.

"I won't fight you.." He spoke in a calm, refined voice.

Aeris took a cautious step closer, feeling a throb of energy at the back of her head. Reaching out her hand to investigate, Aeris found the orb of materia her mother had left her. It was pulsing with the most radiant light Aeris had ever seen. It had to mean she'd have to summon Holy soon.

"Have you ever had to make an impossible choise?" Aeris looked up at Sephiroth, suddenly tear-gazed.

Everything was so clear to her now, she could see all the options just by glancing at the materia, and didn't like the look of them. The Planet wanted her to choose. It was either him, or the Planet. They knew that for as long as someone of Jenova's bloodline was alive, the will of the Planet was weakened. Without harming the one who'd summoned Meteor, it would be impossible to destroy the meteor without causing at least some damage to the Planet in the process. Right now, it was up to Aeris to decide whether she wanted to take her chances. It was all up to her.. And even as she recognized her deep-rooted love for the Planet, her mind was already making up excuses for letting it get hurt. Perhaps the damage wouldn't be much. And the Planet would heal in time, wouldn't it? And there was no-one to gain from this. People would understand. Her ancestors would understand.. She needed Sephiroth to live. Things could be like they were before. He was better now..

"Many times. You'll survive." Sephiroth answered coolly, taking a step closer.

"Sephiroth.." Aeris sniffled, and lifted up her palm, "Don't." She shook her head as a silent no, stopping the silver haired man in mid-stride.

"Aeris.. Tell me how I can make this better." Sephiroth asked in a pleading tone.

"You can't!" Aeris sobbed, taking a step back from him. "God!" She cried out, circling as far away from him as she could.

"I wanted to hate you, god I wish that I could!" Aeris raised her voice, desperately trying to swallow the bitter lump brewing inside her throat. "..You hurt me so much.." She whimpered, in a small fragile voice. "And.. It's been too much. Everything.. I remembered. About us." Aeris continued, and made a vain attempt at picking herself up by smoothening out some wrinkles in her dress.

"I.. You didn't want to know? About the past?" Sephiroth asked Aeris, puzzled by her behaviour.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry." Aeris' voice faded to a barely audible whisper. She stood still again, her petite body shaking with violent sobs that had apparently been waiting for an outlet for some time now.

"I forgot too, you know. It wasn't just you. And I've nearly killed you, several times. You have nothing to apologize for." Sephiroth's voice was harsh, and he turned around without so much as looking at Aeris.

She stared at the back of his black leather coat, struggling to find something to say. "How did this happen to us? Why?" Aeris formed her question, and waited for Sephiroth to answer. He was silent for so long Aeris began to doubt if he ever would.

"Perhaps it was our destiny.." He sighed, and shook his head nonchalantly.

"We were going to get married.." Aeris sniffled again, hating Sephiroth's stoicism. She wanted him to react, in any way. Lash out at her, if be it. Now it just seemed like none of this mattered to him.

"Don't.. torment yourself over this." Sephiroth spun around, finding Aeris only inches away from him.

She looked up into his eyes, and instictively reached her hand up to trace the delicate contours of his face. How beautiful he was, more precious than any flower on this earth. "How could I not? I love you.." She told him, her voice cracking at the last syllible. Her hands took forever to leave his skin again, hoping that by not moving, not thinking or saying anything, she could stretch this moment to last a while longer. Just a few more minutes.. So how could she ever do what the Planet was asking her to do? There was no way she'd have the strength, the brutality to do such a horrible, horrible thing? Especially to someone she loved, with as much fire and passion as she ever had.

Sephiroth pulled Aeris to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. "It will be all right.." He said, in a transparent attempt to soothe the young woman he held.

"Don't say that!" Aeris sobbed, "It won't be OK!" She protested, and tore herself from Sephiroth's embrace. "It will never be alright!" She shouted at him, banging her little fists against his chest. Sephiroth just stared down at her hysteric behaviour, before grabbing hold of her wrists with both hands.

"Aeris.." He merely whispered, and watched as Aeris slowly re-acquanted herself with his embrace, tears streaming down her pretty face. And finally, in the hands of her mortal enemy, the last Cetra cried.

* * *

This was such a difficult chapter to write.. It also took me, like, forever to finish! Anyway, I love getting reviews, so do send them!! ^_^ Oh and let me remind you, this story is not over yet and there are still a few chapters to be posted.. Just hope I'll get my mind set on completing them soon. Lot's of feedback should keep me motivated though! (hint, hint!)


End file.
